Wild Irish Rose
by JArens15
Summary: What if a slightly rough Celtic princess came to stay at Camelot? And what if she had magic? What would Merlin do? What would Arthur do? Are girls supposed to have battle stories? The adventures of Jaya and the whole gang while Jaya spends time away from her Island while her father stabilizes the kingdom
1. Chapter 1

**_I finally decided to write down some of the thoughts that were bouncing around in my head. And then, on a whim, decided to share it with other people who might want to find out what will happen right along with me. Now, unfortunately I don't own Merlin (oh to say that I was brilliantly witty and incredibly lucky enough to be part of the writing/creating of Merlin...oh well...)_**

* * *

Jaya looked around her. Heavy smoke obscured the stars, fires lit up the parts of town that weren't burning yet, blood ran in little rivulets down her arms, pooling above her bracers before sliding down the bright silver metal. Whether it was her blood, or from the men that she had killed she wasn't sure, and didn't care. Her people were being attacked, and the lower town had nearly been over-run.

It was just after the last few townspeople had retired for the night when they had struck. And they had struck hard and fast. The warning bells were almost too slow. And now fires burned rampant through too many houses. It wasn't until the warning bells had started ringing that Jaya had jumped from bed to look out her window. And it was only a few minutes later that her mother had come through her door. A few more minutes and Jaya was dressed and halfway down the hill of the castle, her two swords drawn and already causing trouble among the few poor souls, foolish enough to start towards the castle.

"Jaya! What are you doing here! Get back to the castle _this instant_!" An authoritative voice cut through the sounds of the battle.

Jaya looked back over her shoulder. That was her father. "I will not stand by!" she protested, her thick Irish brogue grated through her teeth, sounding much harsher than her father's refined lilt.

Brian, King of Ireland looked at her with an expression that couldn't decide if it was exasperated or adoring. "This is no place for a princess, Pet." He pointed out clanging a man over the head with his shield, not bothering to look before the impact, or the watch the man fall.

Jaya ducked an arrow that flew too close to her head and then raised her eyebrows. "Are ya sayin' you might have a better place for me, Da?" she asked.

"The castle." He watched his daughter stand up a little straighter assuming that she was being sent back to her chambers to wait out the fight. "The rear flank is being attacked." The king nodded back toward the castle that sat up a slight hill. _Gods if she isn't my daughter...and her mother's._

Jaya looked past him and the two knights that were doing their best to make sure that their king didn't die while he carried on a conversation with his daughter in the middle of an attack. She shook her head and clicked her tongue. "They shouldn't be doin' that." Jaya pushed the two short swords into their places on each of her hips. "They _really_ should know better." She started back toward the castle at a light jog.

The king stepped over two steps and grabbed her arm. "Take a few knights with you, Pet!" he reminded sternly.

Jaya smirked. "I will, Da. Ya worry too much." She winked at him and then motioned two three knights that had just rushed up.

King Brian watched his daughter and the men that she had pulled back to the castle with her. "Maybe if you worried a bit more I wouldn't have to so much." He muttered, pulling his great sword and charging into the battle with a great cry.

Jaya ran through the bottom halls of the palace, a small company of knights pounding after her. They thundered out into the gardens.

* * *

Flower beds covered the ground, and paved walk ways laced back and forth around them. In the center stood the house crest of the Ó Caiside family. A large iron wolf, half crouched it's upper lip pulled back in a menacing snarl, glared toward the back wall of the castle, and the foothills beyond. Keeping a watchful eye out for intruders.

Jaya stopped next to the iron beast and looked around the gardens. Considering the rear of the castle was supposed to be under attack it was terribly quiet. _Too_ quiet. "Oi" she called softly to the knights that had fanned out around her. "Call the dogs."

That was all that was needed to flush the invaders out of their hiding spots behind shrubs and other tall plants. They out-numbered Jaya and her knights two to one.

Jaya pulled her swords out of their sheaths and looked back at the knight closest to the castle. "Call the dogs." she repeated.

He half bowed his head and charged off into the castle after the war dogs that were kept near by.

Jaya watched him disappear into the castle and then turned to look at the men that faced her and the knights. "You've heard of the war dogs then?" She asked, her voice almost pleasant. "You don't have to do this. just lay down your arms, and put an end to it now."

They hesitated for a moment and then seemed to decide as one man. They started advancing, gaining speed with every step.

"Or you can be foolish enough to charge," Jaya allowed as she stood, waiting for them to reach her. The closest man ran toward her, axe raised over his shoulder. Jaya stood where she was, almost too long, and ducked the swing only to drive her dagger past the armor hilt deep into his side. She stepped out of the way of his next swing, wild because of the pain, and jerked her swords out. She crossed them just over her head in time to catch the next swing of the axe. She smiled at him charmingly and kicked him viciously in the stomach, sending him flailing into two of his companions who caught him with the sharp end of their swords.

The barking of many dogs echoed down the corridor, getting louder as they got closer.

"You hear that, Lads?" Jaya asked, "That'd be the ward dogs of the Ó Caiside Family. You can surrender now and we'll make sure that they don't dine on you tonight." She called over the sound of the clashing metal. Suddenly her head ripped to the right, and sparks danced behind her eyes. Pain seeped out from her lower left cheek. Jaya glared around, to see who dared to hit her.

"Why, if it isn't the Princess Jaya?" The burly, foul-smelling man asked, grabbing a fistful of Jaya's medium brown corkscrew curls. "I didn't expect to find you here. In your chambers…" His rough voice trailed off as he leered at her.

"Sorry to disappoint." Jaya shrugged, refusing to wince as he pulled on her hair. "Now let me go while you still can." She twisted around to jab at him with her sword, but he leveraged her out of the way with the grip on her hair.

He grabbed tighter, his knuckles digging into her scalp. "Behave, Princess." he ordered, his mouth dangerously close to her left ear.

Jaya looked at him. "Too late," she informed, half-spitting the words, "I hope you've made peace with the gods."

A massive black dog lead the pack into the garden and shot straight for Jaya and her new hairpiece. With a snarl it leapt at the man, it's fangs slicing into the flesh of his arm just below his elbow.

The man fell, shrieking curses. The dog stood over him, blood dripping off it's teeth and dripping onto the man's neck while it waited for the kill command.

Around them the sounds of battle deathly silent. The pack and knights had finished off the last of the men. Shouts still came from town, but the were distant and mostly muffled.

Jaya pushed her swords back into their sheaths and walked over to the man that was laying on the ground, his left hand clamped tightly around his right arm, trying to slow the blood from the dog bite. She stopped when she could look him in the eye and rested her hand on the closest shoulder of the huge dog. "This is Ridire. You might say he's my favorite knight. Certainly one of the most deadly." She looked over the dog for a second and focused on the man under him again. "Keep that in mind when I ask you this question." she crouched next to him. "Are you the leader of the attack on the castle?"

He looked at her defiantly for a moment before an evil snarl reminded him that death was inches above him and already knew what his blood tasted like. Slowly he started to nod.

Jaya smiled tightly. "Easy, isn't it? Were you the one that staged this attack on my city?" she demanded, her brogue getting thicker with anger.

"My Lady!" One of the knights shouted.

Jaya started and looked around her. She was crouched next to the great wolf statue, and that was from where the danger presented itself.

A man had apparently snuck up onto the statue in the melee and had hid there waiting for the perfect moment. He had just leapt off the base, broadsword above his head, ready to deliver the deathblow to Jaya.

Jaya looked at him and her greenish-blue eyes flashed silver for a split second.

The man's battle cry died on his lips as he realized that he was no longer falling toward the ground. He looked around and then started struggling, trying to get gravity to work again.

Jaya looked at him and tipped an eyebrow. "Where do you think you're going to go? You might as well hold still."

He flailed a bit more and didn't give up until he was panting slightly.

Jaya placed her foot on the prone man's shoulder and dug her heel into him. "Was that your plan, then? Or did he come with that all on his own?"

"I don't know."

Jaya looked at him and tipped her left eyebrow. "I don't believe you. But that doesn't matter anymore. You'll have to have a chat with the king in a bit." She turned to the closest knight. "Bring him to the dungeon. Ridire." it was a soft command that all but backed the massive dog off.

"What about me?" the man still hanging in mid-air demanded gruffly, swinging his sword back and forth worthlessly.

Jaya looked up at him. "Yes, I was getting to you."

"You're a witch!" he half-shrieked.

"You're quite observant. The height must help," Jaya smirked up at him.

"Put me down!" He snapped, pointing his sword at her. "Fight like a man!"

Jaya looked down at what she was wearing. Her feet were encased in tall boots. She wore comfortably tight pants that were covered by a split leather skirt that fell halfway to her knees. Jaya looked back up at him. "Except that I don't happen to be a man, and you're in _no_ position to be making demands," She pointed out. Her gaze shifted to a nearby knight. "Go find the King. Inform him that we've captured two of the leaders responsible for the attack."

"Yes M'Lady." He bowed and hurried away.

"Put me down! Witch!" The man howled, glaring at her.

Jaya pulled a face at him, but her eyes flashed silver and he slammed to the ground with more than the force of gravity helping him. As soon as he hit the ground, Ridire was standing over him, his lips pulled back in a terrible snarl. Jaya took a large, heavy breath. The amount of energy the magic she had used to hold him in midair and slam him to the ground had been more than she realized. She blew the breath between her lips and took another ragged breath. Her head spun and she felt a bit unsteady on her feet.

"M'Lady? Princess? Are you all right?" a knight suddenly appeared next to her and took her arm to steady her.

Jaya smiled lightly. "I will be in a moment. Thank you." She took another large breath and stood up a bit more straighter. "Put him in a cell as far away from other as possible."

Two knights grabbed the man, who only seemed to be regaining his bearings, and dragged him off.

Ridire trotted over to her and brushed against her. He sat down and looked up at her adoringly.

Jaya patted him fondly, breathing steadily as her energy level began to work it's way up back to the normal level.

* * *

"You used _magic_!?" King Brian demanded, sternly looking at his daughter, while the few knights in the room shifted uncomfortably. "Do you want the _whole_ island to know you have it, Jaya?"

Jaya frowned and sucked in her lips and nibbled on them for a moment. "I'm sorry, Da. I just reacted."

"You need to be careful, Pet. These raids are getting more persistent. I don't want them coming more often because they know what you can do." The King's face was softer than before, but still stern. "It's dangerous right now, Jaya. These uprisings are not to be taken lightly."

Jaya clasped her hands in front of her and nodded. "I know, Da. I've been careful."

King Brian sighed and shook his head, all heat out of his face suddenly. "What would your mother say about all this?"

"Probably that I told her to go, to be careful, and only use her gift as the absolute last resort to protect herself or you." A sweet voice, it's accent rough like Jaya's than Brian's spoke up from the edge of the Great Hall.

The knights suddenly all seemed to shift at once, all of them half bowing and placing their knuckles of their right hands over their hearts a moment while their Queen walked into the center of the room where Jaya and King Brian stood.

"Aisling," The King's voice betrayed how much affection he had for the newest addition to the room. He looked between the two women in the room, neither one of them dressed appropriate to her station. His wife was in a simple dress that looked more like something a woman in town would wear than a queen. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "I would have the misfortune of falling for the blacksmith's daughter. And naturally he would have taught her to use the swords he made for the men. And my daughter!" he exclaimed, throwing his right hand in Jaya's direction, "_My_ daughter would be a carbon copy of me and her mother."

Jaya smirked slightly. She knew that though it sounded like he was bemoaning his bad fortune he was quite proud of the two of them.

King Brian looked at her sternly, seeing the smirk. "Tell your mother what you did, Lass." he ordered. "Then we'll see what she says about using your gift."

Jaya's smirk fell. She _had_ been a bit dramatic. She could have just used the magic to jerk the sword from his hands. "I…"

"You were too dramatic, weren't you, Jaya?" Aisling's voice sounded like she wasn't surprised, or very amused.

"There were only two that weren't knights there," Jaya mumbled in a way of protest.

"You _really_ should be more careful." Aisling looked at her, hands on hips.

"I was being careful!" Jaya opened her mouth to protest more but quickly shut it when she saw the look on her mother's face. "I'll use more discretion in the future." She looked down at her boots and then over the Ridire, who was laying a few feet away.

The King and Queen nodded silently, though knowing that she would struggle to do so.

"That is all I can ask from the granddaughter of a wild blacksmith's daughter." King Brian nodded in something close to guarded satisfaction.

Aisling looked at him and pursed her lips slightly.

The King just winked at her roguishly.

* * *

**_I know, I know. Slightly terrible place to leave off at first, but I didn't plan ahead when I first started to write it down. Hopefully I'll be able to add the next part by the end of the week!_**


	2. To Camelot

**_I realize it's not the weekend yet, but it's amazing what one can write when one should _****_really_****_ be working on a synopsis for something else. Here's the next installment!_**

* * *

Jaya sat on her big grey and eyed the human sized target at the other end of the short field. "What do you think? Sword or dagger?" She addressed the horse like he could talk.

The big grey tossed his head slightly, his black mane and forelock falling helter-skelter over his ears before a rough shake put them back in their rightful place. He stood a moment before snorting loudly in protest at standing still so long.

"Right you are. Dagger it is." Jaya loosened the reins slightly and leaned forward, absorbing the sudden burst of speed her stallion suddenly lunged into. While he ran toward the dummy, his ears pricked forward, one tipping back every few strides to let her know he was still paying attention to her, Jaya pulled the dagger from it's sheath tied to the inside of her left bicep and spun it around so the blade was pointing out of her fist.

The blade hit the dummy with such force that it rocked and nearly toppled, Jaya's arm swung stiffly back over the grey's rear end and she pulled him to a plunging stop a few strides later. She pulled the sword on her right hip out and pointed it toward the dummy, the grey leaping forward, his ears suddenly pinned as he charged into battle with the dummy.

Jaya's sword sliced down, tossing straw into the air around the dummy. She pulled the stallion to a stop and looked back at the dummy.

The dagger was sticking out of the red circle that had been painted on the left side, and the shape of the head was very unrounded and looked quite destroyed. She let the war horse trot tightly toward the dummy, and leaned out of the saddle, throwing her weight back to pull the dagger out of the dummy.

"I don't suppose that you've realized how long I've been here." The king's voice carried from where he leaned against a rail of the short fence that ran half the length of the training field.

Jaya looked over at him and smirked. "I don't suppose so."

"I should have foreseen giving you a war horse as being a bad idea." He looked at the big grey in the eye. "Is she planning to ride you off into battle with the ruffians that keep attacking my city?" he asked, looking up at her half sternly.

Jaya looked indignant as she pushed the dagger back into it's sheath. "My father told me I was allowed to do no such thing. Courage and I are simply practicing."

"Practicing." The King nodded, half belief on his face. "Naturally. I need to talk to you, Pet."

Jaya dropped the reins onto Courage's neck and swung her right leg half over his neck she looked at her father and tilted her head to the right. "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

King Brian started to open his mouth and then looked at her sharply. "_Should_ you be in trouble?" he asked, looking around for something that she had done that he would notice.

Jaya shook her head. "I've been here all morning."

The King chuckled. "I'm leaving for Camelot tomorrow."

Jaya nodded. She had been hearing about the trip for a couple of weeks now. The renewing of the peace treaty was _very_ important. "I remember."

"I want you to come with me, Pet." King Brian looked past the grey's head to eye his daughter.

"You want me to come with you?" Jaya repeated. "Why?"

"It will be good for you. Keep you away from the fighting for a bit." The King looked over the rolling hills to his left, almost like he was half expecting an attack in broad daylight.

"But someone needs to stay behind to protect the town and castle," Jaya protested.

"Yes, I suppose the knights will have to do their best in your absence." The King smirked at her.

"Is Mother coming too?" Jaya asked, looking over her father at the castle.

King Brian shook his head. "She's to stay here and look after the needs of the town while we're away."

"It was her idea that I go with you, wasn't it, Da?" Jaya asked.

"Do you not want to go along on the adventure, Pet?" The King asked, stroking the war horse's nose. "There's bound to be some danger on the road. Maybe a spot of fighting."

Jaya's green-blue eyes sparkled at the thought. "I suppose I should start packing some things for the journey then."

The King shook his head. "Already have one of the maid's working on it. Need to be sure that you bring nice, princess dresses with you. _Proper_ princess dresses." He leaned on the word heavily to make his point clear.

Jaya frowned for a moment and then nodded. "So I just have to be ready to leave tomorrow morning. Courage and Ridire are coming too?"

The King looked at the big grey. "You want to bring your horse _and_ dog with you?" he half chuckled.

"You said there might be danger." Jaya grinned, knowing that her father wouldn't say no if he didn't have a good reason not to say yes.

"I suppose they will miss you terribly if I don't allow it." The King looked at her pointedly. "Just know that I expect you to keep them both in line.

Jaya nodded, a bright smile on her face.

* * *

"Will he agree to it? It seems like so much to ask. _You_ know your daughter." Aisling asked, looking at her husband critically going over the list of supplies that had been brought together so far for the journey he was about to take.

"Despite his shortcomings, Uther Pendragon is a good man. And a good friend. He will no doubt understand that I would not ask him to look after Jaya if I did not think it was _very_ important." Brian looked up and smiled at her.

"Do you suppose it's wise to bring her to Camelot? He does hate magic so."

The King set down the list and looked at his wife fondly. "She might learn a bit of restraint," he chuckled, "And she _will_ be safe there. She will be in a place where it will be quite hard to capture her."

Aisling looked at him steadily for a moment. "You think they were after her. The last raid."

King Brian frowned. It wasn't a question, and he knew why. She may have grown up without a single drop of royal blood, but that didn't seem to stop her from thinking like a queen. "The knights said the way that the first man talked to Jaya, it was most likely the plan, or a major part of the plan at the very least." He took his wife's hand. "Won't you please agree to stay in Camelot as well? This is not a safe place for you, Love."

"It is not a safe place for anyone right now. Are you going to take the whole Island with you to Camelot to keep them safe while you search for the usurpers. I do not belong in safety. I belong here, to make sure that you have a reason to come back home."

The King sighed. She had used that same reason last time he had asked. And he knew that she wasn't going to budge on the matter. He was relieved that she agreed with him that Jaya should be placed under the watchful, and very safe eye of Uther Pendragon.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Aisling's eyes searched his face. "She still thinks that she'll be coming back with you when the treaty is finished."

"I will tell her. I'm just not sure how she'll take the news that I don't want her near the fighting." The King rubbed his fingers next to his eyes tightly. "She's your daughter after all."

"Says the man who's spent most of his life looking for a fight to be a part of." Aisling chuckled.

"Is Da going off to another war?" Jaya asked, walking into the room, Ridire lumbering after her, his nose a few inches from her right knuckles.

"No. Not this time. I have too many battles to worry about here." King Brian gestured toward the town.

"Too bad. I might have been persuaded to loan you Courage." Jaya smirked at him. "Provided ya promised to bring him back healthy, of course."

"Of course." The King looked at her fondly. "You will be ready to leave by first light tomorrow morning?"

Jaya grinned. "I will."

* * *

It was only a few hours ride to the shore where the small fleet of boats waited to take the travelers over to the other shore. A few days later, and the horses and other supplies were being unloaded on the shores a few days ride from Camelot.

Jaya busied herself with double-checking straps and buckles on her saddle, while watching the reloading process over Courage's back. She frowned slightly. It seemed like there was much more of her things going on this trip than there should have been. Especially considering how many things her father had with him. Her eyes drifted off to her right, where the waves foamed and splashed up onto the pebbled beach. She was suddenly struck with the feeling that she might not be seeing home for quite some time.

They left the beach behind relatively quickly, thanks to Jaya's magic helping the wagons through the sand. When no one was paying attention to her, of course. And once the party reached the road, the trip began in earnest.

For the most part, the wagons were the rear of the troop, along with a few knights. There were a few more knights between the wagons and the King who was almost always at the head of the column. Jaya tended to float up and down the length of the party, depending on who she was talking to. Ridire trotted along contentedly next to Courage, looking up every-so-often to make sure that his owner noticed he was still around. There were times when he would charm his way into riding in one of the wagons that rumbled along, sitting on the seat like the human next to him, looking over the line of people and horses in front of him with a look something akin to a king surveying his territory.

* * *

The first night they set up camp in a grassy depression that was surrounded by woods on two sides. The King and a handful of knights went to scout the road ahead, just to check that there were no bandits. Uther had warned that there had been more than a few attacks on the Great Road in the last few months...outside Camelot's borders of course. Surprisingly, Jaya stayed behind. She busied herself around the growing campsite, between shooing Ridire away from Cook's food preparations and helping set up the tents, it was no time before she heard her father's voice asking what she was doing pounding stakes, with a hammer no less.

"They needed extra hands. I have two. _Ridire_!" she snapped across the campsite as the sound of Cook's raised voice and clanging metal rolled over the campsite. Jaya sighed and tossed the hammer lightly to the nearest knight and walked over toward the cooking fire, apologizing as she went to Cook, cowering slightly as she got closer to the portly man, who shook a spoon at her and began to sternly tell her off while pointing the spoon back and forth between Jaya and her massive dog. Jaya smiled and nodded, doing her best to not laugh or wince when Cook swung the large spoon at her. She pushed Ridire away and snapped her fingers in a mostly silent reminder that he was to follow her and walked back toward the tent that her father was still standing next to, chuckling.

"Now Cook is going to blame me that your dog is along. What am I supposed to tell him? Hm?" he asked, still chuckling.

Jaya looked back over her shoulder. "That a spoon isn't a deadly weapon." She shrugged, wiping a small splatter of soup off her silver breast plate, frowning slightly when it got stuck in the grooves of the wolf crest.

The king cleared his throat. "I'm not telling him that."

Jaya barely managed to get out of the way of the spoon that had come flying her way. Her eyes flashed silver and the spoon paused mid-air and soared back to the bubbling pot where it started stirring by itself.

Cook's angry words were drowned out by the collective laughing of the knights. He spluttered for a few more sentences and then began to smile himself.

Soon the fires lit up the wagons and tents with a redish-orange glow, and the sound of laughter danced along on the wind. King Brian was standing close to the fire, his broad sword out, flashing back and forth at the shadows as he told a war story that everyone had heard at least ten times. As usual, the enemy forces grew in number at the same rate that Brian's forces dwindled. No one complained, or corrected him. He was an animated storyteller, no word unnecessary, no action too small.

Knights sat or lounged on the ground, some leaned against trees nearby, waiting for their turn to tell a story. They nodded in affirmation as if they had been at the battle their King was telling them about. The First Knight, jumped into the story, his sword clanging against the King's as Brian told of how he fought off the evil king that had dared try to take over the Island. They fought, their motions large and exaggerated, adding life to the story.

Jaya laid on the ground, her head propped up by Ridire's shoulder. Her eyes flashed silver for a moment when her father got the part of the story where the evil king tripped, the First Knight reacting in real surprise when he found himself falling. He managed to catch himself and scrambled back up, the storyline continuing without a hitch. Jaya looked away from the story, and up at the stars, smiling happily. Her head lurched slightly when Ridire moved to get a better purchase on the large bone that Cook had handed him just before the night's entertainment had started. Jaya chuckled and resettled against his shoulder, adjusting her hair so that neither one of them were laying on the thick braid.

The next few days were much the same, traveling all day, making camp just off the road before nightfall, Cook chasing Ridire away from the food, only to produce a bone from some secret stash as stories began to be told. Jaya did her best to help where she could, and often was chided by her father to act "like a princess" because he hadn't "brought all these men and women along for nothing". Jaya would nod and then go to help quiet down the horses that had been startled by Ridire streaking off after a rabbit that had the misfortune of catching his eye.

* * *

"_Merlin_!" Arthur snapped, barely controlled irritation edging his voice. It was mid-morning, and his patience was already wearing thin.

"What?" Merlin snapped back, standing up sharply with one of Arthur's shirts in his hand.

"Do you _realize_ how important this meeting is? King Brian is a close friend of my father's. They haven't seen each other in years, and the renewing of this peace treaty is a rather important moment." Arthur instructed, he felt, for the hundredth time this week. Merlin didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation no matter how hard he tried to explain it.

"Not for me it isn't." Merlin pointed out, picking up another shirt from where it was tossed over the chair, looping both over the crook of his left elbow,

Arthur pursed his lips together in frustration. "It will be. I'm expected to look like a prince, Merlin! How can I do that in these clothes?" He gestured to the clothes he was wearing.

Merlin looked him over and shrugged. "Shall I get you one of Morgana's dresses?"

Arthur ripped his shirt off and threw it at Merlin. "Go launder these."

Merlin smirked and pulled the shirt off his head. "Who's coming with the King, Arthur?" he ducked another shirt. "Is it a girl?"

Arthur glared at him. "You know I can kill you, right, Merlin?"

"Oooohhhhh. So there _is_ a girl." Merlin grinned.

"Get out!" Arthur snapped, pointing toward the door, irritated that his servant's irreverent grin was still plastered to his face, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

Merlin laughed, and started toward the door. "She must be very pretty if you're in this much of a tizzy."

Arthur charged from behind his changing screen, his newest shirt halfway up his arms.

Merlin stepped lightly out the door and closed it behind him, the grin still on his face.

* * *

**_Thank you for the wonderful comments! Hopefully I will continue to live up to expectations!_**


	3. The Meeting

**_This one is a little bit shorter than the last one, but I was too excited to keep going. I just had to share :)_**

* * *

"Now remember, Pet, Uther does not look kindly on magic of any kind." The King looked at Jaya pointedly.

She nodded stoutly. "Right. Only do it when no one is looking." She could barely get the words out she was grinning so wide.

"This is serious, Jaya. I will not have Uther killing you." Brian spoke sternly but his eyes twinkled at the crack she had made. "It's dangerous enough as it is for you right now, Pet. I don't need an old friend burning you at the stake."

Jaya's curls bounced and swayed back and forth across her back, she had left her hair unbraided for most of the day. "It's much too hot for a bonfire this time of year. I'll be careful, Da."

"And you'll behave like a princess would, yes?" The king looked back at the caravan that was trailing them, just to make sure that there were no stragglers.

"I don't know why you're saying that to me. Of course I will, Da." Jaya looked at him with her eyes sparkling.

The king looked at her, his salt and pepper eyebrows raising. "What are ya wearing, Jaya?"

Jaya looked down at her short leather skirt and dark brown pants. "I do believe that some would refer to it as clothes."

The king sighed and looked at his daughter sternly for the first time. "Promise me, Jaya."

Jaya's chin tipped up slightly. "Camelot will see me well behaved."

The king smiled and chuckled. "I'd like that in writing."

"You'll never get it, Da. If I was more like Mum ya might, but alas…" Jaya shrugged, and combed apart a snarl in Courage's mane.

* * *

People looked up and rushed backwards out of the way of the group of trotting horses and thundering wagons. They looked in confusion at the third horse in the party that had two bodies thrown over it and tied down, one of which that was squirming and appeared to be gagged.

Uther's smile dimmed slightly when he caught sight of the two bodies thrown over the horse. It fell to a scowl the moment he saw the material tied around his old friend's right bicep. "What happened?" He came to a stop on the third to bottom step that lead up to the main entrance. Arthur, up one step behind him, glanced at the party and then looked at the girl with his eyebrows raised.

"We were attacked by bandits a few miles before the forest, M'Lord." Jaya's voice seemed unusually bright considering the fact that her right sleeve was ripped completely off and she had blood running down her left cheek from a wide cut in her cheekbone.

Uther's face went stormy, and Arthur looked grim. Uther looked at Arthur, "Muster the knights. Go find these men and bring them to _swift_ justice."

"You don't have to do that, my old friend." Brian spoke up.

"They attacked the party of my good friend. I must certainly do," Uther glared at the horse with two bodies that was shifting nervously.

"No. _You _don't." King Brian swept off his horse.

"We took care of them, M'Lord. All except two. One ran away, the other, well, he's here to see you. He seemed to be the leader." Jaya pushed a squirming, gagged man to his knees at the bottom of the stone steps. "Say hello to King Uther. I'm sure he can't wait to hear all the stories of your exploits." She intoned to the man, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Killed one of my knights, he did. I thought you'd like to talk to the scoundral." King Brian glared down at the man, who quailed slightly.

Arthur couldn't rip his eyes away from the girl. A short sword hung jauntily off each hip. A dagger was strapped to the inside of her left bicep. There was dried blood streaked across the breast plate that had obviously been made for her. The metal was a shiny silver with a gold wolf crest that had been worked onto the metal just above her heart. He started slightly when a large dog stepped from behind her and looked around her at the man on his knees, something of a whining snarl coming from deep in it's ribs.

The bandit looked at the large dog and his eyes widened in fear, he shook his head slightly.

"Ridire. Hush," The girl commanded in a quiet tone, laying a hand lightly on his head. The dog quieted, but continued to look at the man intentantly.

"Who are you then?" Uther looked at Jaya like he wasn't sure what to do with the way that she was dressed, or the dog that was under her command.

King Brian looked at her fondly for a moment before answering. "Surely you remember my daughter Jaya, old friend."

Uther gaped for a moment. "Jaya." he repeated slightly breathlessly. "You've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you." He smiled tightly.

Jaya dipped her head and half-dropped to one knee, her right fist touching her breastplate just below the crest. "It's been quite a time since you've visited the Island, M'Lord." As she stood upright her right hand fell to her side.

"Why are you dressed such?" Uther looked her up and down barely hidden disapproval on his face.

Brian started chuckling. "If only I had a gold coin for every time that question was asked of her. I'd be richer than the Leprechauns."

Jaya flushed slightly, but it quickly disappeared when she kneed the man who was trying to stand up. "No one told ya to stand up, did they? He's got twice the feet you do, and he loves a chase." She nodded her head toward Ridire, who was still eyeing the man.

"Take him to the dungeons. We'll deal with him later." Uther commanded.

Two knights swept the man up and half-dragged him away.

"Come inside. You're hurt. Gaius is a brilliant physician. He'll tend to you and then we'll talk." Uther held out his hand and gripped Brian's for a moment.

They started up the stairs together, already deep in discussion.

Arthur offered his arm to Jaya.

Jaya looked at it for a moment, like she wasn't sure what to do with it and then took it and began climbing the stairs with him. "I suppose you're Arthur then?"

Ridire trotted up the steps after them, half a step behind Jaya.

Arthur nodded mutely. "Are you all right?" He finally managed, doing his best to sound regal. He looked over his shoulder at the black dog and decided that he didn't need to bring up putting the dog in the royal kennels.

Jaya smiled. "It's really nothing. More of a scratch than anything else."

Arthur looked at her like he wasn't sure what to do with her. "Ah, Merlin." He spoke up, his eyes still on Jaya.

Merlin stopped, a basket of clothes under his arm. "Yes, Sire?"

"Take the Princess Jaya to Gaius' chambers. She needs tending to." Arthur's imperial tone was back.

Merlin looked at the girl with Arthur. A rather roughed up girl...with a surprisingly large dog."It's that way." He pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you, Merlin." Jaya smiled, starting to pull her hand out of the crook of Arthur's arm.

"Merlin is my manservant. He'll take good care of you." Arthur said the last bit looking at Merlin pointedly.

Jaya paused with one foot halfway between two steps, suddenly realizing that she wasn't expected to make the journey alone.

Merlin nodded and smiled. "Shall we go then?" His eyes darted to the big dog and then his smiled brightly.

Jaya stepped away from Arthur and started walking with Merlin, Ridire trotting after them pausing for a short moment to sniff the air after a teenage girl who was carrying a basket of fresh baked bread. He loped after Jaya when she paused and looked back at him sharply. Once they were out of earshot Jaya stopped and looked at Merlin. "I know you're not going this way, Merlin. You can go do what you need to. I'm sure I can find my way from here." She smiled down at Ridire quickly who poked her right hand with his nose.

Merlin looked up at the sign on the wall that pointed to where Gaius' chambers were. "Oh no, it's no trouble. Besides Arthur would kill me."

Jaya's eyebrow tipped.

"Not literally. He couldn't make it a day without me." Merlin grinned at her.

Jaya looked at him searchingly for a moment and then nodded. "Lead on then. I'd hate to be the reason you get in trouble."

Merlin looked around her at Ridire. "He seems to be really attached to you."

Jaya nodded, petting Ridire's head without looking at him. "He's been with me since he was a puppy."

"He's a beautiful dog. You're really lucky." Merlin offered his free hand to the big dog, who sniffed it and then moved forward a few paces so Merlin could scratch behind his ears.

"Thank you." Jaya grinned.

* * *

Gaius frowned when he saw Jaya. "What did that to you?" His eyebrows rose quite a bit when a big dog trotted through the door and began sniffing along through the bowls and containers curiously.

"An arrow tip. It's stopped bleeding by now. There's really no need to worry." Jaya smiled, her cheek splitting open slightly and fresh blood seeping out of the rent in her skin.

Gaius shook his head. "I'll just take a look at it then."

Merlin smiled at Jaya. "If you no longer need me, Princess?"

Jaya looked at him sharply. "I don't. But, Merlin?"

Merlin paused halfway out the door.

"You can call me Jaya."

Merlin smiled and nodded.

"You really shouldn't encourage him." Gaius muttered.

"I like him. I don't think Arthur realizes what he has." Jaya mused, turning her head so Gaius could dab at the cut in her cheek.

"I'm not sure Merlin realizes," Gaius muttered.

Jaya smirked and chuckled slightly.

"Oi! Get away from there!" Gaius snapped, shooing the big dog away from the table where his lunch stood waiting for him to finish up with his work.

Jaya looked at her dog sternly. "Ridire," she scolded, "Come here and lay down."

Ridire walked over and flopped down without any real caution.

"My apologies, Gaius. I haven't had a chance to feed him yet today." Jaya looked sheepish.

Gaius smiled. "Be sure to feed him soon then," he instructed as he dabbed some salve on Jaya's cheek.

* * *

A few hours later Jaya was struggling into a beautiful dark blue dress that hung off her shoulders. She stopped moving and glared at the wall. These long dresses were _such_ a bore. How she was supposed to be dangerous in one of these was beyond her.

"M'Lady, Jaya?" a voice asked.

Jaya poked her head around the corner of her changing screen. "Who are you then?"

The young girl curtsied and did her best to bite back a smile at the disarray that Jaya's dress was in. "My name is Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's handmaiden. I came to see if you needed any help."

Jaya pursed her lips for a second. "I'm sure by now you can see that I do. You may laugh. I know I'm a terrible mess."

Gwen pinched her lips together and shook her head. "I don't think so." She paused to look at the large dog that was lounging across the foot of the bed.

Jaya smiled. "That's Ridire. Don't mind him. He won't do anything."

Gwen nodded. "He's very pretty."

Jaya clicked her tongue. "Bringing him here might have been a problem. He's going to forget he's a Ó Caiside war dog with everyone telling him that he's so good looking."

Gwen giggled and went to work on Jaya's dress, brushing off the praise and insisting that she was happy to help while Jaya's usual maid was ill.

Once Gwen left, Jaya twisted back and forth in the dress. It was much too tight now, she could hardly take a breath. That wouldn't do at all. Her eyes flashed silver for a split second and the dress loosened up just enough so that she could breathe. "That's better. Goodness, wouldn't do if I were to pass out on the way there." she muttered to herself.

* * *

Merlin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. Jaya was pretty when she was handed off to him with her hair wild, and a ripped off sleeve, but now, in a dress that seemed more propper her standing, with her hair piled and twisted together on her head, while the rest of it bounced down her back, and over her shoulders, and the small circlet that rested on her head she looked absolutely beautiful. And every inch royalty.

"What do you think, Merlin? Do I look like a 'proper princess'?" Jaya asked, grinning at him.

Merlin grinned. "You look wonderful, M'Lady."

Jaya looked at him half-sternly. "Merlin, what have I told you about calling me by my name?"

Merlin chuckled and shook his head. "You're going to knock Arthur off his feet. But I really must be going. His royal highness needs his boots polished." Merlin started past her.

A frown slid across Jaya's face. "Merlin."

Merlin paused, "Yes?"

"Does he think I'm here to marry him?" Jaya turned around and tilted her head to the right.

Merlin shrugged. "Aren't you?"

Jaya snorted and laughed, _very_ unlady-like. "Absolutely not."

Merlin grinned again. "I should tell him. It would make him more comfortable."

"Doesn't mean you have to." Jaya's eyes sparkled.

Merlin shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Jaya grinned and half-curtsied. "I have a feeling you and I will get along very nicely, Merlin."

Merlin speed walked away, grinning to himself despite the fact that he still had to clean Arthur's boots.

* * *

Arthur looked up when Merlin walked in. "Merlin! Where have you been? I'm not ready for tonight!"

"Oh, and she's beautiful." Merlin agreed, placing the boots on the floor next to the table.

"Merlin…"

"You should see her, she's wearing blue." Merlin continued like he hadn't heard anything.

"Merlin…"

"It really draws out her eyes." Merlin continued.

"Merlin…"

"She _really_ looks like royalty." Merlin held out a shirt. "More than I can say for you."

"_Merlin_!" Arthur snapped, snatching the shirt away.

"What?" Merlin looked at him innocently.

"Shut _up_!" Arthur glared at him.

"I'm glad I'm not you." Merlin muttered a moment later.

"Why's that exactly?" Arthur wondered.

"I don't have to be nervous about dinner tonight. I don't have to worry about entertaining the daughter of a distant king that is more beautiful than anyone here." Merlin looked at the prince sideways.

Arthur pursed his lips together tightly enough that they completely turned white. "Merlin." He started, his teeth clenched together.

Merlin just grinned. "Especially one who's not going to be easily impressed with your normal vallor stories. She might have better ones."

"Get out!" Arthur ordered.

Merlin looked at him, waiting to see if he would change his mind. "Are you sure? You don't need help?"

"I'm an adult, Merlin. I can dress myself." Arthur snapped.

Merlin's eyebrows rose.

"Merlin!" Arthur glared at him before Merlin had the chance to say anything.

"Get out?" Merlin offered, his eyes sparkling and his tone bordering on giddy.

"Get out." Arthur ordered.

Merlin smirked and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He stood just shy of the door and nodded in agreement the second Arthur's voice boomed through the door, demanding his presence.

* * *

**_Ta-DA! Turns out I can introduce them to each other in three chapters! Thank you thank you thank you for reading!_**


	4. Magic

**_Hi All! Here's the next chapter. Finally. Goodness, I was getting a little impatient myself. Thank you so sooo SO much for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad y'all are enjoying Jaya as much as I am! Happy reading!_**

* * *

Sometimes Merlin seriously wondered if Arthur _actually_ heard himself tell his hunting stories. There were some things that he _really_ was too proud of.

Jaya, to her credit, seemed to be listening intently. She nodded at all the right places, asked all the right questions and giggled when it was proper. At one point she looked up at Merlin as he filled her goblet with wine and crossed her eyes slightly, her stuffy lady-like behavior slipping slightly for her real personality.

Merlin snorted quietly and tried not to chuckle as he stepped around Arthur to fill his goblet.

"So what about you, Princess? How do you pass your time?" Arthur asked, after giving Merlin a look that was _meant _to pull him back in line, but was met with a bigger grin.

Jaya looked at him sideways, over the rim of the goblet that she was sipping from. "Me?" her voice echoed slightly in the drinkware. She took another sip and set the goblet down at the top of her plate. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear about it. It's very boring compared to all your dangerous adventures."

"Nonsense!" Arthur protested. "I want to know."

Merlin slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at the look on Jaya's face. By the look of it, she had hoped dinner would be over before the topic of conversation turned to her.

Jaya looked like she was actually panicked, or she wasn't sure that she was allowed to talk about what Arthur had asked. Her eyes moved over to where her father was sitting, across the table.

King Brian either hadn't heard the question through the conversation that he and Uther were having or, he was letting her fend for herself to see what she would do.

Jaya picked up her goblet and took another sip. "You don't want to hear about it, rather boring I'm sure." she half shook her head, mostly talking to the liquid that was still left.

Arthur looked puzzled. "Nonsense! I want to hear what you do. I've talked too much."

Merlin snorted and then smiled brightly when Arthur glared at him.

Jaya looked over her shoulder at Merlin and smirked.

Arthur pulled her attention back to him by clearing his throat. He raised his eyebrows to indicate she should go ahead. "I know you must have _some_ sword training. You had two short swords of them this afternoon when I met you."

Jaya bobbed her head back and forth, chewing on the food that she had pushed into her mouth, wincing as she realized it probably wasn't the most lady-like gesture.

"And why is that?" Arthur pried.

Merlin caught himself leaning forward so he could hear better. He pulled his head back a little and just strained his ears a little more.

"I wasn't very good at needlework. " Jaya looked serious.

"Wh-what?" Arthur stammered, completely unprepared for that response.

"And being vain was out of the question. There's a few girls _much_ prettier than me in town." Jaya continued like she hadn't heard him.

"I-I don't think-" Arthur started, ready to compliment her.

"Oh don't worry, I've gotten used to it. I've learned to work on my personality in it's place." Jaya smiled brightly. "And riding was easy for me."

"And that made you decide to pick up sword fighting?" Uther asked, cutting in.

Jaya looked over at him like she hadn't expected _him_ to be listening. She looked at her father for a moment.

King Brian looked at her and tipped an eyebrow. From the look on his face, he had been listening with half an ear.

Jaya cleared her throat. "Well that, Sire, and I guess it might have something to do with how much time I spent around the smithy." Her lips slid to the right and she cleared her throat, looking massively uncomfortable.

Uther looked at her for a moment with something that bordered on misunderstanding and then he nodded slowly. "Of course, I remember hearing about that. You grew up much different than Arthur."

Jaya smiled charmingly and took another bite of her food, hoping that the kings would go back to talking.

They did a moment later and Jaya was mercifully off the hook.

"I've been meaning to ask, why do you-" Arthur started, but fumbled when he realized halfway through and no matter what way he said what he wanted to ask it would come out badly.

"You want to know why I don't sound like my father." Jaya looked at him with her head tilted to the side.

Arthur flushed slightly and mumbled half under his breath.

Merlin closed his eyes and minutely shook his head.

Jaya grinned. "It's all right. I don't mind. I'm sure I'd want to know that immediately too." her brogue almost seemed thicker. "I sound more like my mother. She isn't…" Jaya looked at Uther, who didn't seem to be listening. She didn't trust it. "It's complicated."

Arthur took a sip of his wine and nodded slowly. "I don't suppose that has anything to do with the swords."

"The Island isn't exactly in a constant state of peace. And I noticed real quickly that just because I didn't have a sword didn't necessarily mean that I wouldn't die because of one. And hiding in the castle doesn't mean that I'll be safe either. Father insisted." Jaya glanced at her father and then looked back at Arthur and smiled.

Arthur nodded. "I see."

"I hear you train the knights everyday. I'd love to see." Jaya smiled, sounding much more like a normal princess.

"We start at mid morning tomorrow. I'll have Merlin fetch you." Arthur beamed, looking pleased that she had mentioned it.

"I'd like that." Jaya took another bite and smiled over her shoulder at Merlin.

* * *

Arthur walked away from the main hall, Merlin on his heels. "Why _do_ you suppose she talks like that?"

Merlin cleared his throat. "She said it was complicated."

"Yes, I suppose it would be rude to pry." Arthur paused and watched Jaya walk by, her dog trotting loosely behind her. "Where do you suppose she's going now?"

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe she forgot something in the Hall."

Arthur looked over at him. "How did she change so fast?"

Merlin looked at him wide-eyed and shook his head slightly.

Arthur started after Jaya, curious to see where she was going.

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "Oh no."

"Don't just stand there! Go find out!" Arthur motioned to Merlin.

Merlin shook his head. "She's pretty far ahead."

Arthur rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "You better hurry then."

Merlin frowned and started down the hallway after Jaya. She didn't seem too worried about being followed, and walked straight to the stables. Merlin hurried to catch the door before it closed behind her. He was prepared for the smell of hay and horses, he was _not_ prepared for what he saw.

* * *

Jaya stopped in front of the large grey who picked up his head from his hay and bumped her arm with his nose. Jaya's eyes flashed silver for a second and a big apple appeared in her outstretched left arm. "I don't suppose you're looking for this then?" she asked, her voice low.

Merlin's eyes widened. _That _ was magic. She had magic...he cast around for what that could mean. It meant that he had someone to talk to, even if it was only for a short time. But it also meant that it was just one more secret that he had to worry about keeping. He smirked. He didn't mind that at all.

Jaya turned and looked back toward the door of the barn. She pursed her lips for a second and then, before she could stop herself, her eyes flashed silver again.

Merlin stumbled out from behind the haywagon, looking behind him for the invisible hands that had shoved him out into the open. He looked at her and waved slightly. "Hello."

"Hello," Jaya's voice was edged with something that bordered on distrust. "Were ya following me, Merlin?" She asked, absentmindedly petting Courage's nose after he bumped her arm again.

"No-well yes-I mean-" Merlin started stuttering.

Jaya's right eyebrow rose. "Merlin," she interrupted, "What are ya going to tell me? That you just _happened_ to be walking this way, and just _happened_ to need to do something in this part of the barn, and that something just _happened _to be needing done behind that haywagon?" Jaya asked, looking at him like she had expected so much more from him.

Merlin stared at her for a moment. He hadn't anticipated her thinking up his cover story. "No. That's not it at all-"

"Merlin. I know that you're not looking for mice. If ya were, ya woulda noticed that one right there." Jaya nodded toward the good size mouse that stopped to eye them both before continuing on it's mission.

Merlin started to open his mouth again.

"Merlin just tell me the truth. And keep in mind that if ya lie to me, I'll kill ya." Jaya smiled tightly at him.

"You have magic!" Merlin burst out, and instantly clapped his hand over his mouth.

Jaya looked at him and put her hands on her hips. "What?" she demanded.

Merlin looked at her wide eyed. "You have magic," he repeated, his voice lower and more controlled.

"_That's_ your explanation, Merlin?" Jaya's eyebrow jumped to a new height.

Merlin shifted slightly. "I mean...I saw you."

"What _exactly_ did ya see, Merlin?" Jaya asked, hoping that her nervousness didn't come through in her words or on her face.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Merlin exclaimed suddenly realizing what she could be feeling like.

Jaya continued to stare at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"I saw your eyes turn silver for a moment. And an apple appear in your hand."

"Silver, Merlin. Really?" Jaya looked at him and pursed her lips, disbelief mercifully thick in her voice.

Merlin nodded. "I'll prove it to you that I won't tell anyone," he offered.

The look on Jaya's face didn't change.

Merlin held out his hand and his eyes flashed gold as he whispered a spell. A bright red apple appeared in the palm of his hand. He looked up at Jaya and smiled slightly. "I swear I won't tell."

Jaya looked at the apple and then up at him. "Why were you following me?"

"Curiosity." Merlin shrugged.

"Curiosity?" Jaya repeated, frowning slightly. "About what?"

"Where you were going. It's late after all." Merlin shrugged.

Ridire wandered over toward Merlin and looked him over before suddenly charging off into the corner of the barn after a mouse that squeaked in terror and scrambled for cover, the war dog on it's heels.

"To visit Courage. He's just as far away from home as I am, after all." Jaya shrugged.

"It could be dangerous. Especially for…" Merlin trailed off looking at Jaya's knife. "Other people."

Jaya nodded slightly. "I see."

"I swear I won't tell anyone." Merlin looked at her pointedly, and started slightly when Courage snagged the apple out of his hand.

Jaya eyed him. "I suppose you won't."

"Uther, wouldn't believe my word against yours anyway," Merlin intoned.

Jaya pursed her lips and nodded. "He does seem a bit stubborn that way. I guess I'll be going then. Don't want to miss training in the morning." She started past him and then stopped and looked at him pointedly. "Be careful Merlin. Don't be so quick to show anyone that."

Merlin nodded. "I'll walk you back to your room." he offered. "To keep everyone else safe." He smirked at her impishly.

Jaya rolled her eyes and snickered. "I'm not out and about for trouble-causing, Merlin."

"I don't think that would stop you." Merlin grinned at her.

"Ridire," Jaya called. "Ridire," she ordered a bit more sternly when he didn't move right away. "Come."

The big dog looked over his shoulder at her and reluctantly started away from where he had lost the mouse. As soon as he was out the door of the barn he trotted along at Jaya's heels happily enough.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me back, Merlin. You really didn't have to." Jaya smiled at him when they stopped just short of her door.

Merlin smiled and nodded. "I had to keep everyone safe. Those look sharp."

Jaya rolled her eyes and lightly shoved his shoulder. "I'll see you at training tomorrow Merlin." She smiled at him and slipped inside her chambers, Ridire trotting in quickly after her.

Merlin smiled and started away, suddenly pleased that he he had someone to talk to about magic. Even if it was for a short time.

* * *

When Jaya got to the training field the next morning, Arthur was standing jauntily, looking at the young men in front of him critically.

Merlin sat on the edge of the training field, Arthur's sword laying across his knees as he sharpened it, waiting for the inevitable lecture that was about to happen. He glanced up at Jaya when he noticed that she had come to a stop next to him and looked again longer to make sure that he really _did_ see what she was wearing.

Her legs were covered with black pants, this time the short skirt was black leather strips studded with silver. They were completely loose and swung jauntily with each of her movements. Her breast plate was over a soft black material that rose above her breastplate to her neck, but only on the left side, her right shoulder was bare skin from the collarbone up. Fish scale chainmail started just below her shoulder and ran all the way down her right arm, right up to the bracer. Her left arm was covered by the black material that seemed to have chainmail woven right into the fabric. Her hair was braided and fell over her right shoulder to about halfway down her breastplate.

"Good morning, Merlin. What's he teaching them today?" Jaya asked, grinning at him.

Merlin blinked. He couldn't decide if she looked deadly or pretty...or both. "I-I don't know."

"There is a chance, though it should be a small one, that you might lose your weapon in a battle. It's very important to know how to quickly adapt to a new weapon should you pick one up," Arthur started out, authority in his voice.

Jaya smirked to herself. "Do you think he's going to do a demonstration?" she wondered aloud.

Merlin shrugged and continued to sharpen the sword across his knees. "They're rather new. I don't think he'll attempt something like that with them."

"Maybe someone else then?" Jaya asked, leaning closer to him.

Merlin looked at her in surprise. "Who?"

Arthur tossed the short sword he was holding to the side. "I've lost my weapon. I'm being advanced upon. I'm going to die if I don't pick up another weapon quickly." He took a large step forward and pulled the sword out of the scabbard of one of the men that was standing in front of him. "I've never held this sword before in my life. I have to quickly learn how to adapt to how it feels. And it's best if I learn it in the first swing-" Arthur's narration died mid-sentence as the sharp ring of metal against metal cut him off. He had spun to swing the sword so that his back was to the knights-to-be. Facing Jaya.

* * *

**_Oh look. A cliff hanger. I hate those too, hopefully you'll forgive me, since this is all the farther I've gotten...How I got so busy suddenly I'll never know. Oh well, you'll just have to come back for more :)_**


	5. Meeting a Woman on the Battlefield

*_**Flounders under all the wonderful reviews* Thank you SOOOOOO much! I'm so glad you're enjoying as much as I am! Terribly sorry to make you wait as long as you did. I had (quite literally) some technical difficulties. They seem to be all sorted out now. Annnnnnnnd away we go!**_

* * *

"Oi!" Jaya looked more indignant and put out than she should have been considering that she was the one that walked up behind Arthur. "Watch where ya swinging that! You could hurt someone!"

A range of emotions flashed across Arthur's face. Startled, surprised, irritation, and something that bordered on panic. He looked down at the blade of the sword. It was against Jaya's right bracer, only a few inches away from the edge closest to her hand. "Where?" He started

"You're going to scratch my bracer!" Jaya continued, staunchly, like she hadn't heard him.

Arthur pulled the sword back and let it fall at his side. "Where did you come from?" he demanded.

"Ireland. _Beautiful_ country." Jaya placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at him.

Arthur pursed his lips. "I know _that_. Today, Just now." He clarified, using the same tone he did with Merlin when he was on Arthur's last nerve.

Jaya's left eyebrow tipped. "Maybe you should revisit the lesson on situational awareness." She offered, smirking at him.

"I'm already teaching a lesson," Arthur informed tightly.

"Ah, yes. You said you were being advanced upon. Going to die if you didn't pick up a new weapon." Jaya grinned at him.

"I'm not going to fight you, if that's what you're suggesting. You're a girl." Arthur gestured to her.

Jaya looked at him in confusion. "What?!" she gasped looking down at herself. "What gave it away? Was it the skirt or the long hair?"

Arthur's face scrunched up and his lips twitched for a second as he flew through all the ideas of things to say.

"Why won't you fight me?" Jaya asked, tilting her head to the right, her braid now barely brushing the wide black belt that her swords hung from.

"I won't take advantage of a girl." Arthur shook his head stoutly and started to turn back toward the men he was training.

Jaya's right hand shot out and hit Arthur's shoulder hard enough to knock him forward half a step. "Oi."

Arthur turned around and looked at her anger building in his eyes.

"If you're afraid to fight me, at least admit it. Don't make it sound like you're saving me from certain humiliation." Jaya looked at him with quite a bit of unamusement.

"It's just-"

"Do ya think I carry these with me because they're jewelry?" She asked, gesturing to her swords.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Arthur tried again, being very slow with his words so that she would understand what he was getting at.

Jaya stared at him, opened mouthed. "You really think I will. Don't you?" She suddenly spun on her heel and walked over to Merlin.

Merlin barely jerked his hands out of the way before the sword was jerked off his knees. "What are you doing?" he asked, looked at her closely.

Jaya smirked at him. "Training." She walked back over to Arthur and tossed the sword at him. "New lesson, Lads." she announced, pulling the other sword away from Arthur and tossing it to the man it belonged to.

By now the knights-in-training were more than a little intrigued.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded.

Jaya turned to look at him. "Training." she winked at him. "All right, Lads." She turned to the men standing around. "If you ever have the misfortune of meeting a woman on the battlefield there are a few rules to remember." She smiled at them. "Rule number one. Unless she has no weapons at all, and is dressed like a lady and is fainting, assume that she's there for the same reason you are." Jaya pulled the short sword from her left hip and spun it around so it was at the ready. "Rule number two." She batted at Arthur and her sword clanged against the metal of his breast plate. "You're not going to be doing yourself any favors by treating her like she has less skill than you." She looked at Arthur with disapproval. "You didn't even _try_ to stop me." she protested, her arms held out wide.

Arthur frowned at her and shifted slightly. "I wasn't ready."

Jaya's eyebrows rose. "Rule number three." she looked at the men again. "Even if you're not ready, _she_ will be." Her sword darted out and caught Arthur's blade between them with a loud clash. She smiled and winked at him.

They exchanged a few blows and then Jaya's sword again tapped against Arthur in a place that would have been a terrible place to be hit if in battle.

"Rule number four." Jaya intoned, poking him a little with the tip. "If she has a sword and is fighting you, assume that she knows what she's doing. Women rarely walk onto the battlefield and pick up a sword." She pushed Arthur back a few quick blows before he started to defend himself and actually fight her. Jaya ducked a blade swinging at her head and spun around to avoid the next slash he made at her. "It's probably safe to assume that she's trained _at least_ as hard as you have." Jaya grunted and actually had to pay attention to what Arthur was doing to make sure that she didn't completely get run over. A few well aimed jabs later, Jaya's sword went flying across the grass and landed near Merlin's feet.

Merlin looked at it and then back up at Jaya. He hadn't seen her eyes flash, but she really seemed to be holding her own against Arthur. He was actually surprised that her sword had come flying at him.

Arthur smiled and relaxed, his sword drooping down.

Jaya's fist shot out and smashed across Arthur's nose, reeling him back a step. "Rule number five. Just because you disarmed her doesn't mean it's over." she observed, shaking her hand slightly.

Arthur pulled his hand away and looked at his palm, anger clouding his eyes when he saw blood. "You hit me!" he glared at her.

Jaya's eyebrows rose. "You left yourself wide open. There was nothing to stop me."

"I'm not going to kill you." Arthur sniffed and shook his head.

"Rule number six." Jaya smirked at him, "Just because you're bond by the Knight's Code, doesn't mean she is. Plan accordingly."

"You just punched me!" Arthur protested. "That's not exactly fair."

"Rule number seven. Girls don't fight fair. It's been bred into us. Ask _any_ girl ya meet." She grinned at him.

"Are you finished?" Arthur asked, through his teeth.

"One more thing, Lads." Jaya turned to the men again. "It's best to give her a little respect, if nothing else. After all, she's there. And it wasn't an easy thing to do." she turned and looked at Arthur. "Keep the last one in mind, and it'll help you in the rest of life as well." She winked at him again and started toward her sword.

Arthur stared after her, not sure what to do. He wiped at his nose furiously as he felt blood drip down onto his upper lip. "You realize that you didn't win." he called after her.

"Aye." Jaya caught her sword with her right toe and kicked it up. She caught it and looked at him. "But neither did you." she sheathed her sword and bowed slightly. "Please continue. My apologies for interrupting your lesson."

Arthur looked at her and hefted his sword for a moment. "You fight well. Who taught you?"

Jaya looked pleased, "Coming from you, that means quite a lot."

Arhtur smiled and bobbed his head back and forth, his nose dripping again. "I could use some help."

Jaya smiled and slightly shook her head. "I've intruded enough for the day. I said I was coming to watch."

Arthur looked at her and smirked. "You're not scared of a rematch are you?" he taunted.

Jaya's eyebrows flicked and she smirked.

"I wouldn't do it." Merlin popped up to stand next to her.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't. You're more of a girl than she is." Arthur tossed back.

"He's just going to try to prove a point now." Merlin continued after looking at Arthur like he was a child that was tossing a fit for no reason.

Jaya looked at him and winked. "I like to see him try."

Merlin shook his head as Jaya walked back toward Arthur. "What's the plan then? Fight for a bit and switch?" she asked, coming to a stop opposite the prince.

Arthur smiled. "I think that will do nicely." He held up a hand. "Only one sword."

Jaya's smile fell slightly but she pulled out her left sword and tossed it at a knight-to-be who fumbled and barely caught it.

Merlin watched them fight as Arthur explained things he was doing as they went along. For her part, Jaya seemed to be in tune with what Arthur was going to do next, and often paused at just the right moments so that he could demonstrate certain things and show what he was talking about.

By the time it was over, Jaya's nose was dripping blood, she had missed Arthur's elbow by a split second, and both were breathing heavily.

Arthur grinned at her after he had dismissed the men for the day. "You fight better than some of them." he nodded to the men who were dispersing into the castle.

Jaya brushed the blood away from her nose and shook her hand as the blood contacted with the raw spots on her knuckles. "You flatter me."

Merlin shook his head. "No he doesn't." he shook his head again when they looked at him. "He doesn't tell people that. Ever."

Jaya looked from him to Arthur. "Well in that case, that's high praise." she grinned.

Arthur looked slightly unsure of what to say next so he just smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Jaya looked at him curiously. "For what?" she asked, looking at him like he had completely caught her off guard.

"I learned a valuable lesson today. I will have more respect for you in the future." Arthur nodded slightly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, M'Lady, I have some other business to attend to."

Jaya nodded and half bowed. "Of course, M'Lord. I've intruded on your day enough as it is. I apologize again for being so forward." Jaya seemingly had remembered her manners.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably and shook his head slightly. "That's not true. It was an…interesting experience."

Jaya smiled charmingly.

"Jaya…"Arthur fell silent for a moment.

"Arthur," Jaya intoned, the grin on her face friendly mocking.

Arthur pursed his lips slightly for a moment and pulled his head back in protest to her grin. "You're welcome to come back to training anytime while you're here."

"Well, thank you." Jaya smiled brightly.

"And any time you want to drop in…"Arthur left the invitation open and hanging slightly. He bobbed his head around awkwardly for a moment and then started toward the castle himself.

"That doesn't happen very often, does it?" Jaya looked at Merlin.

"I've never seen it." Merlin shook his head. "Ever."

Jaya looked off after where the prince had disappeared. "Well then." She was quiet for a moment longer than it seemed normal for her and then she smiled brightly. "What are you off to then?" she asked.

"Nothing exciting," Merlin shrugged and shook his head,

"Chores for Arthur." Jaya shook her head slightly. "I suppose I should go make sure that my dog hasn't somehow managed to get out of my chambers and find his way to the kitchens."

For some reason the way she said it made Merlin laugh. It sounded like it had happened before, and she had been scolded about it more than once. Clearly hard enough that she actually took it to heart.

Jaya's eyes twinkled with withheld mirth and the corner of her mouth dimpled slightly on both sides of the mischievous smirk. "Don't have too much fun without me, Merlin."

Merlin dramatically rolled his eyes. "I'll try to refrain."

* * *

Arthur came around one of the corners in one of the many hallways that wove around the corner of the castle where Jaya was staying. He stopped short, his chest nearly touching the large tray that Jaya was holding. He looked down at it for a moment and then back up at her and cleared his throat. "There you are." He stepped back from the tray slightly. "Sorry."

The only thing that moved was Jaya's right eyebrow, which shot up to a surprising height.

Arthur shifted his weight back and forth between his feet for a moment, looking unsure. "I was looking for you."

Jaya's left eyebrow rose to the same height as her right.

"Right. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride. I've heard rumors that you're quite the rider. Thought you might enjoy it."

Jaya glanced down at the tray and then back up at him. "I wouldn't mind a ride. Can I take Ridire?"

Arthur nodded stoutly. "Of course. I've already had Merlin get your horse ready."

Jaya suddenly looked slightly alarmed. "He didn't get bit did he?" she asked, the left corner of her mouth pulling back slightly. "My horse can be troublesome when he thinks he can get away with it."

Arthur looked worried for a moment and then quickly shook his head, his nose scrunching up. "I'm sure he's fine."

"He wasn't." Merlin spoke up a few feet away. "I'm not nearly as fast as a horse."

Jaya looked over Arthur's shoulder and grimaced slightly. "I hope he didn't hurt you too bad. Did you get after him?" she asked, her voice slightly stern.

Merlin brushed off her worry and smiled slightly. "I think we have an understanding now."

Jaya smiled. She turned her head slightly and whistled once. "Ridire." she commanded, somehow making it sound like she was both exasperated with her pet and yet adoring of him.

The black dog trotted out from around the corner, a large rat caught between his teeth. He tossed it and pounced after it, before launching away like it had bit him, growling at it fiercely before grabbing it up and rampaging past the three of them leaping up to catch the rat after throwing it again.

Jaya looked at the two boys, laughter threatening to boil over as her dog blew by them again, growling at the rat that was now laying on the floor. She watched him make two more passes before looking back at the boys. "Sorry." she rasped, laugher and her brogue making it hard to understand what she had said.

Merlin suddenly smacked the back of his hand across Arthur's arm. " See! Rats." he pointed to the offending rodent as Ridire grabbed it in his mouth and rolled over onto his back.

Arthur looked at Merlin like he couldn't believe that he had just done _that_.

Merlin pulled back slightly and pinched his lips together. "Sorry."

Arthur glared at him.

"Oi! Don't ya dare eat that!" Jaya's voice interrupted them. "Drop it. You've killed it. You've had your fun." She continued like she was talking to a person, not a dog.

Ridire dropped the rat slowly, looking at her like she was unjustly punishing him for a crime that he didn't do.

Jaya looked at him and sighed.

"Shall we go then?" Arthur asked, his eyes still glued to the rat. He looked up at her and smiled.

Jaya nodded. "I have to drop this off first. It's on the way though." She smiled. Her biceps bulged a little bit as she hefted the tray, the definition of her left one showing mutely through the black material and chainmail.

Arthur's eyes stayed on it for a moment, before suddenly realizing that he was staring at her arm and being rather rude. He looked at her and shook his head in deference to what she said. "We'll follow you."

Merlin looked at Arthur closely for a moment as Jaya walked past them, her tone commanding Ridire to leave the rat that he had just scooped up to follow her. "It's rude to stare." He reminded, his tone irreverently chiding.

Arthur started to follow Jaya and glared at him murderously. "I _know_, Mer_lin_." He hissed.

Merlin looked at Arthur like he was being unnecessarily harsh. "Just saying…"

"Well don't." Arthur snapped.

Merlin held up his hands and pursed his lips together. _I understand why he was distracted though. Girls don't usually have muscles like _that. He was distracted when a small puff of brownish blue smoke enveloped the rat and disappeared, taking the rat with it. He looked forward at Jaya, the back of her head giving away nothing, It must be that she had powerful magic. He hadn't heard her mutter anything, or seen her eyes flash. It was like her mind just reached out and did it while her back was turned. He raised his eyebrows and loped after the two royals, until he caught up.

* * *

Jaya stopped at a door and after balancing the tray on her right arm knocked lightly. She must have heard something the boys didn't because she opened the door after a short pause. "Oi!" her voice exclaimed around the half closed door behind her. "What do you think you're doing then?" it sounded like she all but slammed the tray down on the table that was sure to be in the room.

There was the sound of a small, rather unsteady voice in the room.

Jaya snorted in an extremely unladylike fashion.

Arthur looked at Merlin who shook his head and shrugged.

"You are _not_ better." She paused as the small voice said something. "I've seen corpses that are more alive looking than you, Fey. To bed with ya."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I'll just place this here. It's from Cook. Eat as much as you like. I'm going for a ride now. I'll check on you when I get back." Jaya walked half out the door and then stopped, her face a mask of mock strictness. "And if I catch ya out of bed again, I'll tie ya to it, Fey." she pointed her finger at the girl in the room. Jaya smiled and pulled the door closed behind her. "Shall we then?"

* * *

_**I made it just a bit longer than the rest as way of apology. Hopefully it's enough for you to forgive me! :)**_


	6. Not Part of the Peace Treaty

Courage eyed the bay next to him. His eye hardened slightly. His tail jumped up and snapped between his legs as the bay reached over to touch the black leather of Courage's saddle. He pinned his ears and tossed his head angrily as the bay ignored him and buried his nose in Courage's black mane.

"Sorry about him. He seems to think that he's above everything here." Jaya's voice floated down the main steps to the man that was struggling to keep the large warhorse away from the prince's rather naive bay. She walked between the two horses and pushed on the grey's head as he swung toward's the bay again. "Stop that! You have manners. Use them." She looked at him like he was a disobedient child.

Ridire flopped down on his haunches on the steps, his front feet on the one below him, looking from Arthur to Jaya to Merlin and then back to his owner again. His tongue lolled out to the side. He was the picture of contained excitement.

Courage looked startled for a moment and then whuffed his nose against her cheek for a short moment before glaring at the bay who had reached over in curiosity to touch her skirt-of-sorts.

"Leave him be." Jaya chided. "he's just curious." she petted the bay for a second and then swung onto Courage's back before Arthur had the chance to get to her and help her on.

He stood for a moment, his arms held out awkwardly and then dropped them. "Right." He turned from her, whether to hide his embarrassment that she had left him with his arms hanging in midair, or to just continue, Jaya wasn't sure. Arthur swung up onto his horse with the grace of a monarch and the practice of a man who was used to riding often. he looked over at her and then bit back a frown when he realized that he had to look up slightly to look at Jaya's face.

Merlin, ungainly as ever, hauled himself up on his horse, swinging his leg awkwardly over the picnic lunch that had been piled on behind his saddle. He glanced over and his eyebrows rose when Jaya went from petting her grey's neck to pulling a short, wicked looking blade half out of one of the silver studs that accented the front of her saddle.

Jaya caught him looking at her and winked, a facetious smirk on her face, pushing the blade back into the saddle.

Merlin just raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

The three of them trotted out of the city and the lower town and then out into the grassy field beyond. Where they moved up to a light canter to eat up the distance between town and the woods, Ridire loping along after them, only getting slowed up once by the meat market where the smell of roasting pig almost outdid Jaya's call.

They slowed down once they reached the forest, and Ridire was released from Jaya's side to dart in and out among the trees as he willed, scaring up as much wildlife as he could. The ride was comfortably paced, and the three of them talked. Though Jaya seemed to be pulling Merlin into the conversation more than Arthur seemed keen on.

* * *

"Most girls ride mares and quiet geldings. How did you end up with him?" Arthur asked after they were in the forest about twenty minutes, nodding to the large grey who had just ripped a mouthful of leaves from a bush he past.

Jaya dropped her reins and stretched, leaning back over the saddle and then twisting side to side. She looked at Arthur while she got a hand on the reins again. "He was a present, for my birthday. Two years ago." Jaya ducked under a branch that very nearly swept the inattentive Merlin off his horse.

Arthur glanced back at the loud noises Merlin made, swinging his arms wildly to grab the branch and leaves to get them out of his way, sighing like he had lost all hope for his servant. "Your father was all right with such a spirited animal in your possession?" he asked, watching Courage's head dip sharply to avoid the nip the Ridire directed at his nose.

Jaya looked at him and her left eyebrow dipped slightly. "He's the one that gave Courage to me. Ridire too. He's been helpful more times than I can count."

Arthur opened his mouth to start to say something, but Jaya didn't let him.

"I know that it might be a lot for you to swallow, me showing up with swords and a warhorse and a fighting dog, but you have to understand, Ireland isn't _nearly_ as stable as Camelot. Last week we were attacked twice by two different bands of renegades. There's a few that want to rule the Island themselves. They don't have a personal grudge against my father, other than he happens to be the one in power at the moment. I think they even envy the way that the people think of him."

Arthur started open his mouth again, but closed it when he realized that Jaya wasn't finished.

"My father was a knight. He still is. He and my mother decided right away that it was probably wise to make sure that I knew how to protect myself. And since my father, unlike yours, didn't have a son, I may have been raised a bit like one. It's a strange situation, I'll give ya that, but that training has saved me more times in the last year than I care to count." Jaya looked back over her shoulder at Merlin.

"_**So has my magic**_**.**"

Merlin nearly fell off in shock. He had heard her voice, clear as day...inside his head. He looked at her and smiled, but his mind was racing trying to decide if he had just heard her voice in his head, or if he had just read her expression with her voice echoing. Only the dragon had spoken in his head, could others do it too?

Arthur looked at her, a slightly sheepish cast on his face. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to sound like I thought it was wrong that you have such a horse or training. I was merely curious. Father ceased letting Morgana train years ago. He said it wasn't fit for a lady of her standing."

Jaya shrugged and shook her head goodnaturedly. "I understand. My father is a bit unconventional. Most don't share his thoughts on the way he raised me."

"He must be proud of you." Merlin spoke up for the first time since he thought he heard her in his head.

Jaya looked at him over her shoulder and smiled thoughtfully. "I think sometimes he wonders if he did the right thing. But for the most part he seems to be."

* * *

They paused in a small clearing to eat the small lunch that Merlin had laid out while the royals busied themselves with throwing a stick for the zealous Ridire, who would charge off after it bringing it back with just as much exuberance.

As they finished eating, Merlin ran off into the woods to track down the horses he and Arthur had been riding. Ridire had burst out of the woods on the other side of the clearing and their horses spooked and started for home without them. Courage had picked up his head and looked around, only to realize that it was the wardog and had immediately dropped his head to continue eating, glaring balefully at him when he trotted by.

"How long will you be staying in Camelot?" Arthur asked, looking around Jaya wondering how exactly Merlin could make as much noise crashing through the underbrush in the trees as the two horses could. He shifted so he was closer to Jaya. He had been doing so ever-so-often since they sat down, making it look as unsuspecting as possible.

Jaya looked at him, noticing the movement closer to her, like she had every time he had before. "I don't really know. Probably as soon as we can after the treaty is signed. He doesn't like how long he's been away from home already." Jaya took a bite of the strawberry that she plucked from the bowl near her left thigh.

Arthur nodded, hardly hearing what she said. He was too busy looking her over. She was pretty, he decided. Not in the way that Morgana was striking, with creamy white skin and dark hair, but in a more casual sort of way. The sort of pretty that one didn't necessarily realize right away, but was hard to miss once one _had_ noticed. Her smile was bright, and her eyes always sparkled with contained mirth and mischief. She was strange, but it was almost refreshing. And it didn't seem like Jaya was much caught up on the label of princess like most girls of her standing would be. _Maybe it wouldn't be _so _bad that my wife can wield a sword better than most men. I suppose it would mean that she would be able to take my place much better if I were to die. Camelot would always have a protector on the throne...I wonder how hard it would be to get her to stay behind if we had to march off to war..._ Arthur pondered to himself for a moment. He decided that he liked Jaya, and he supposed that after a while, being married to her wouldn't be so bad. Though it _did_ strike him that it would be an awful lot like having two Merlins around at all times. He shifted closer to her. "You're not like any of the other girls that I've met."

Jaya looked over at him, confused and slightly distrustful all at once. "Meaning?" She asked, stroking Ridire's head as he flopped down with his head on her right thigh.

"You seem to be completely…" Arthur paused searching for the right word. "Unaware of what people will think of you."

Jaya's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"I mean," Arthur suddenly realized what it might have sounded like to her, "I mean that you don't seem bothered that people might think that the way you act is below your standing."

"I've always wondered why it is that a prince is supposed to learn to fight and a prin_cess_," Jaya leaned heavily on the word, scorn in her eyes, "can't wield anything bigger than a needle." She looked at Arthur sharply. "What if there's no man around to save her? A needle is useless."

Arthur snorted and shook his head slightly. "I wouldn't know, but I can imagine."

"I suppose if it was dipped in poisen…" Jaya muttered thoughtfully, looking at him, her green-blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

Arthur shifted closer again. "No good." He shook his head. "You'd be just as likely to get the poison on you."

Jaya pursed her lips together and then bobbed her head back and forth. "I suppose you're right. A needle really _is_ useless."

_Being married to her wouldn't be _so _bad. At least I know she won't be bored during council meetings. _Arthur smirked at what she said.

* * *

Merlin finally had caught the horses. _Ye gods, they act like they've never seen me before_. He grumbled to himself for the hundredth time since he crashed into the underbrush looking for them. After they had calmed down enough to realize that Merlin was the one that was following them, Merlin's black bay had been easy enough to catch. Arthur's horse seemed to be much more interested in evading though, and took _much_ longer than he would have liked to catch. Merlin slogged through the bushes on the edge of the clearing and stopped, more out of curiosity than anything else. Arthur was much closer to Jaya than he had been when Merlin left, and it seemed almost like he was doing his best to get in her good graces. _Is he?...He's not really...Is Arthur falling for a girl that gave him a bloody nose this morning? _Merlin's eyebrows shot up and a look of panicked horror washed over his face as Arthur leaned over to kiss Jaya's cheek, at least, Merlin _thought_ that was what the prince was aiming for. As it turned out, Jaya's timing was impeccable and she turned, just in time to receive the kiss...full in the mouth. Merlin's jaw went slack for a moment and then he clapped a hand over his forehead. _Only Arthur_. He sighed to himself. Merlin peered through his fingers at Jaya. Had she put him under some spell while he was away? She had said that she wasn't here to marry him. Was the kiss supposed to be no more than the cheek kiss that Merlin thought it was, or did she actually plan to turn her head like that? Arthur _was_ most likely to become king one day. And Camelot had quite a lot to offer...but of things that he didn't think Jaya was really interested in. After all, she seemed much more inclined to fight and be part of the war-making than sitting at home, hoping to be rescued. Or was he completely wrong about that? Had he missed something? Had she lied to him? The worry that maybe he had missed something simply because he was too caught up in the fact that she had magic just like him started to bubble up in the pit of his stomach. _No, that can't be._ He reasoned to himself. _She has magic, and Camelot certainly isn't ready for that. She wouldn't enjoy it here at all...would she? _That's when Jaya started to move. Merlin braced himself for whatever plan she had. He _would_ protect Arthur from her, no matter what he had thought of her.

* * *

Jaya slowly leaned back. She looked at Arthur for a moment, her lips pursed together. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, closed it, shook her head slightly and scrunched up her face. "What...what are you doing?" she asked.

Arthur looked at her, completely shocked. "Well I…"

Jaya tipped her eyebrow.

Arthur cleared his throat nervously. When one kissed a girl, this wasn't _exactly _ the reaction one anticipated. Granted, he hadn't planned on kissing her mouth, _that_ was very forward, and completely and totally an accident.

"Didn't you _just_ ask me when I was going back home?" Jaya asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Well, yes. I just thought-" Arthur started.

"You thought that you might have to entertain the idea of marrying me to secure the peace treaty?" Jaya started to giggle about halfway through the question. "Do ya _really_ think that?"

Arthur gaped at her. "You're not?" he asked, panic in his voice.

Jaya started laughing. "From what you know about your father, and what happened to you today, do you see peace coming from marrying me? Honestly now. You don't have to worry about it. I'm not part of the peace treaty. I plan on going back to Ireland with my father as soon as he's ready to leave."

"But I thought-" Arthur started, the blush that had begun while Jaya was talking deepening and spreading higher.

"Is that why you brought me on this ride? And were asking all those questions?" Jaya asked.

Arthur gave up and hung his head.

"You'll have to forgive Arthur. He's not very bright when it comes to girls." Merlin's voice spoke from above and behind Arthur.

Jaya glanced up at Merlin and then down at Arthur again, her eyebrows raised, barely contained mirth sparkling in her eyes.

Arthur pursed his lips together and slowly turned his head to glare up at his servant. "_Merlin_!"


	7. A Favor

_**Whew! I was starting to wonder if I was going to be able to get this up here this week! Sorry for the wait! Happy reading :)**_

* * *

"I know it's a lot to ask, Old Friend. But I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Brian gazed off the wall into the distance, as if by looking toward his island kingdom he could see it from Camelot's walls

Uther looked at Brian and pursed his lips. "You ask quite a bit, Old Friend."

Brian started to open his mouth.

Uther held up his hand. "I did not mean that the way that sounded. Your daughter is welcome, of course. She is just…"

"Different," Brian offered, smiling slightly, "She's my Arthur," he explained, finally glancing over at the other king.

"She is..._different_." Uther allowed. He looked at Brian, and he smiled suddenly, it reaching his eyes. "Your Arthur?"

"Not every man is lucky enough to have a son." Brian's eyes twinkled. "I may have improvised."

Uther laughed, throwing his head back. He slapped Brian's shoulder. "I should say you did," his voice was full of amusement.

"You're lucky, Old Friend. Camelot is peaceful." The Irish king's eyes had a wistful gleam in them. "It must be wonderful."

"A hard-won peace. Twenty years. I can hardly believe it myself." Uther leaned his forearms on the wall. His eyes covered every inch of the city, a memory sparked in each place he saw. Good ones, bad ones, some so terrible he dared not think of them.

"That is why I ask you this favor." Brian stood up and looked off over to the land of Camelot. "My Island is much like Camelot twenty years ago. The upheaval is getting more dangerous by the day. I worry about her. Just two weeks ago I found her halfway into the lower town in the middle of one of the most ruthless raids we've had, covered in blood. She's brave, strong, skilled...and she's my only daughter. The love I have for her is second only to the love I have for her mother. I do not wish for her to see more war than she already has. I know that if I asked her to, she would do her best to keep from the fighting, but only for a short time. She's never been one for sitting by while there's a fight to be part of."

"So I've heard." Uther thought back to only a few hours before when the whispers of what had happened on the training field that morning had reached the two kings.

"I do not know what I would do if she _were_ to be taken from me. I fear for them who would dare such a thing. But I also fear that Jaya would put herself in harm's way simply because she would be trying so hard to get free." Brian looked at his old friend, hoping the King of Camelot would understand his deep-seeded fear.

Uther nodded in understanding. "You fear they are after her?" It was an odd mix between a question and a statement.

"That is the other reason I make such a request of you." Brian looked at him. "All that matters to me is her safety."

Uther stood up and looked at Brian thoughtfully. "You are a very dear friend to me. I have watched you on the battlefield, and in the council room. I will keep your daughter safe. And I will send a contingent of knights back with you." He held up his hand to cut off the Irish king's protest. "You fought alongside me, it is because of that that Camelot is as peaceful as it is today. You were away from your rightful place to help me win mine. Now I shall repay that debt. She will be my ward until such a time as you see fit to send for her. I will make sure that she does not follow you home."

Brian nodded like a knight receiving marching orders, though his eyes never left Uther's. "You are most generous. I will accept them only because I wish not to offend you, and I know that you would come if you could, and since you cannot, you are sending these men to help me. I will not forget this." He extended his right hand.

Uther gripped his forearm tightly and clapped his shoulder. "There is nothing to remember. We _are_ allies."

Brian smiled. "She will stay. Perhaps unwillingly, but if I ask her to, you should not have to worry about her running off while your back is turned." He looked down at the courtyard as the sound of hooves clattered against the cobblestones. "It appears our children are back from their ride," he mused.

* * *

The two kings made it to the top of the grand stair to watch the three horses and black dog come trotting into the courtyard. They watched as Jaya slung her right leg over Courage's neck, and then threw back her head to laugh at something, before jumping off and lightly landing on her feet. They took in Arthur's stiff dismount, and tight lipped smile at Jaya. And watched as Merlin nearly toppled as he got off his horse.

Jaya trotted up to the first two steps and grinned at Arthur, slinging her arm out to shove him playfully.

Arthur looked the very picture of a tortured soul. Uther honestly wondered if his son was wishing that the steps would suddenly open up and swallow him.

Brian frowned slightly when Jaya punched Arthur's arm. It was light enough not to leave a bruise, but definitely more than enough to get his attention. It seemed like she was enjoying his condition a little too much. He was just as startled as Jaya when Arthur bumped his shoulder into hers and sent her stumbling back half a step.

"Oi! Careful there!" her voice bounced up the steps, full of playful ire. She didn't appear to notice the two kings, as she grinned at Arthur.

Ridire trotted up the steps, tongue lolling out to the side, looking every inch the picture of a content dog.

Arthur looked like it was taking everything in him to keep from punching her full force with the fist that was his right hand.

Jaya sobered slightly, her hands up in a gesture of placating, apologetic submission. "It's all right. I _know_ it was an accident."

"What was an accident?" Uther questioned, looking down at the two young royals, his hands on hips and his eyebrows set at a disapproving angle.

"Letting her win the race." Arthur growled, eyeing Jaya like she was an enemy.

Jaya's mouth fell open, actual ire sparking in her eyes. "You _let_ me win? Did you learn _nothing_ this morning?" she demanded, her brogue getting thick and guttural as her tone dropped. "I demand a rematch!"

Brian cleared his throat. "You do realize I'm here to make peace with Camelot, not start a war over bruised pride." he asked, his voice somewhere between chiding and chuckling.

Jaya looked at him, and then at the still-disgruntled Arthur, then up to the unimpressed Uther. She cleared her throat. "Yes...well…" she cleared her throat again, shifting on the step and bumping into Ridire. "My sincerest apologies."

Uther looked at her pointedly for a moment before turning to Brian with something like understanding on his face. "I see why you're worried."

Brian and Jaya's eyebrows both shot up.

"You're worried?" Jaya asked, looking at her father pointedly.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked the same time, shushing his daughter's next comment with a single lifted finger.

"You have a daughter as beautiful as your wife and as boisterous as you. I would be worried if I was in your stead." Uther looked at the other king and actually smirked.

Jaya's mouth fell open in shock.

Brian smiled and winked at his daughter. "She's a good lass." he agreed, his voice purring with love. "And she is _just_ as beautiful as her mother."

Jaya flushed and looked around uncomfortably. "If there's nothing more, M'Lords, I have someone to check on." she mumbled, her voice full of embarrassment.

Brian dipped his head in silent permission. And watched her explode up the steps and away from the awkward situation, her lanky dog loping after her easily. "A good lass." he repeated, looking at Uther with a tight smile.

"I see much of you in her. It's no wonder she's such a good fighter." Uther intoned, looking after Jaya and her dog.

Arthur pursed his lips and walked around the two kings, Merlin trailing on his heels. He grumbled under his breath once he was a few feet removed from where his father and hers could hear him.

Brian watched Arthur and his manservant go and then looked at Uther. "You have a good son. I feel as though I should apologize for anything Jaya might have done to bruise his pride this morning."

Uther waved his hand back and forth in an erasing gesture. "Nonsense. I'm sure the stories were quite over-done by the time we heard them."

Brian tilted his head in deference, though he suspected the stories were true just as they heard them. _Gods if she isn't my daughter, through and through_.

* * *

Merlin smirked and trotted after Arthur, listening to him mumble to himself for a few minutes. "Yes, you've really done it now." he agreed, cutting over the prince's barely audible tirade.

Arthur stopped so abruptly Merlin very nearly ran into him. "_What_ have I done now?" he demanded, his teeth clenched.

Merlin smiled, his eyebrows up. "I saw you."

"Saw what?" Arthur eyed him. Starting to walk again.

"You didn't let her win." Merlin offered after a second's hesitation to rethink mentioning the kiss. "You didn't even try."

Arthur glared at him from under the fringe of his blonde hair. "Says who?" he demanded, brushing past a serving girl who stammered an apology for being in his way that he didn't hear.

"You were too embarrassed. You challenged her to a race knowing that she would charge away and give you some space. Quite brilliant when you think about it." Merlin mentioned as if he had just stumbled on the brilliance of the idea as he was talking.

Arthur stopped in the middle of the hallway. He put his hands on hips and sighed heavily, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "I don't get embarrassed."

"Yes you do." Merlin countered, not heeding the prince's body language.

"What did I have to be embarrassed about?" Arthur snapped, rolling his eyes.

"I saw what happened," Merlin looked around to be sure they were alone. "In the clearing." he whispered. He started when Arthur's right first finger very nearly jabbed him in the nose.

"You tell _anyone_. At all. About what happened in the clearing and I'll have your head." he growled.

Merlin smiled and nodded tightly. "Yes, Sire," said with hardly any respect at all, but his face was serious.

Arthur started to turn away and snapped back to look at Merlin closely. "_Anyone_." he repeated.

Merlin held up his hands to indicate that he had no intention and quietly followed after Arthur, the smirk still playing across his lips.

* * *

Jaya trotted lightly up the stairs that lead up to the hallway that her room was off of and almost didn't look up in time to crash to a halt before she ran full bore into a porcelain-featured beauty in a flowing purple gown that was standing in the middle of the landing just a few inches from the top stair. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Jaya exclaimed, looking sheepish. "I'm afraid I've grown too used to the stairs being empty all the way up. I _do_ know better."

The girl in purple looked down at her and smiled. "It's no trouble. You must be part of King Brian's party." She said, hinting at the introduction.

Jaya bobbed her head. "Indeed I am." She bounced up the last two steps onto the landing and smiled at the other girl while her eyes trailed Ridire until he flopped down on the flagstones a few paces away. "You must be the Lady Morgana." She tilted her head in a preferential motion.

The other girl smiled brightly and nodded once. "And who might you be?" She asked, looking over Jaya's strange way of dressing.

Jaya looked down at herself and then smiled, suddenly realizing _just_ how she must look. "The Princess Jaya at your service M'Lady." she placed her right fist over her heart, her knuckles rapping against the metal, and half dropped to her left knee, her eyes down and her head tipped to the other girl.

Morgana gasped slightly. "You are?" she asked, sounding shocked.

Jaya nodded, absentmindedly petting Ridire as he pushed his head up under her hand. "I know it might be a bit hard to believe." She smirked as she brushed a handful of her corkscrew curls that had fallen out of her braid out of her face and over her right ear.

Morgana smiled, which turned into a smirk as she watched the same hair fall out and get momentarily tangled in the Princess' eyelashes. "I don't know what you're talking about," she disagreed in a lofty, but friendly tone. "_Everyone_ has heard of you by now."

Jaya blushed. From the bottom of her chin to the top of her ears. A rare thing for her.

"I hear you gave Arthur quite a turn on the training field this morning," Morgana continued, mercifully, like she hadn't noticed the redness. "I wish I could have been there to see it."

Jaya smirked, amusement flashing in her eyes. "I'm sure I could do it again."

"Next time warn me so I can be there," Morgana instructed.

Jaya inclined her head slightly. "As you wish."

Morgana looked at her with confusion etched on her face.

"If you'll excuse me, I have someone I want to check up on." Jaya flashed a smile and walked off the way she came, not waiting for Morgana's consent, nor needing it, and clearly missing the confusion the other girl felt at being treated like _she_ was above the princess.

* * *

_**One thing, my dear readers, if there is some sort of adventure that you would love to see Jaya and Merlin and Arthur on, please please PLEASE don't hesitate to PM me or leave it in the comments. I love getting suggestions and new ideas :) (This isn't to say that I don't have my own ideas, I just like having as many as possible all at the same time)**_


	8. Fey

_**Here we go! This one's a bit longer! Happy reading!**_

* * *

Jaya made a split second decision and detoured to her chambers. She brushed through the door and walked over to the rectangle table, accompanied by four chairs, that took up the less-private part of her rooms. In the middle of the table there was a large silver platter of fruit. Grapes and apples mostly. Jaya grabbed the first apple that she laid eyes on and walked back out of her room, lightly stepping around the heavy wooden door as it lumbered itself shut on it's hinges.

Ridire looked up from where he had thrown himself down on the cool flagstones of the hallway, his head at a strange, uncomfortable looking angle against the wall. He scrambled to his feet and trotted after Jaya, his scruffy black ears perked at the realization that she had food. He caught up with her and bumped his nose against her right hand, smiling a toothy grin when she looked at him.

"You think you want this, do ya?" Jaya asked, as she began to rub the apple on the small piece of cloth on her left collarbone that didn't have metal in it.

Ridire leapt a little, though not at her, his excitement barely contained.

"I don't think you'll like it." Jaya brought the apple down to nose level.

Ridire made a motion to grab it, and stopped with his mouth almost closed over it. He sniffed it once and pulled back to look at Jaya like she was mad for eating it, or trying to poison him.

"Don't look at me like that," Jaya switched the apple to her left hand and took a bite of it while she ruffled his ears. "I told you ya wouldn't." she slowed to a stop in front of the next door down from hers. She rapped the knuckles of her right hand against the wood just loud enough to be heard, but didn't go in right away. She had every right to, but she waited a moment longer before knocking in earnest.

"Come in." a tired sounding voice almost whispered through the door.

Jaya pushed the door open, stepped inside and held it just long enough for Ridire to come in before closing it again. She smiled at the girl on the bed and started toward her before Jaya's progress was stopped by the food tray that she had dropped off earlier that afternoon. Jaya peeled back the cover of the napkin she had placed over it and frowned when she noticed that the food was untouched. "Ya didn't eat, Fey," she mentioned in a playfully chiding tone. "How are ya supposed to get better when ya don't eat?" she asked, looking up from the food to the girl in the bed.

"I'm not hungry." she complained, folding her arms over her stomach.

"Freya," Jaya's voice took on a mothering tone, "It's only bread and broth. Not a feast. Who am I supposed to explore Camelot with if you're lying here in bed sick?" She asked, stuffing the apple between her teeth and swooping up the tray to bring it to the bed. She set the tray down next to Freya's legs and sat down on the corner nearest to the door. Jaya plopped her feet down on the covers of the bed and crossed her ankles. She lightly grabbed the middle of the napkin and tossed it at the other girl.

It hit Freya just above her arms. She looked at Jaya for a moment, her expression longsuffering and tiredly amused all at once. "It's sure to be cold by now." She mumbled in way of protest, picking up the napkin and setting it neatly folded in half on her lap. A dark green triangle with swirls coming off the points was emblazoned on the inside of her arm, a few inches below her elbow.

Jaya watched her do it, a hint of a smirk on her face. "Because that's an impediment that can't be hurdled." She mused. Her eyes flashed silver for a moment, and the broth smelled warm and inviting, the steam gently rising off it. "I know that you feel like you can't eat. But just eat a little for me."

Freya didn't protest or try to stop Jaya from pushing the tray onto her lap. She took the hunk of bread that sat next to the bowl and ripped off a bite-sized chunk, dunking it in the broth before easing it into her mouth to chew slowly.

Ridire, summoned from his sleep near the middle of the room where the shaft of sunlight hit the floor, walked up to the bed and leaned his head on it, looking every inch the dog starving to death.

Freya smiled at him and shook her head. "He acts like he hasn't eaten in as many days as I have," she mumbled around the next bit of broth-soaked bread.

Jaya swallowed the bite of apple she had been chewing. "Don't let him lie to ya. He caught a rabbit while we were in the forest."

"I won't let him lick me either." Freya's bites were picking up speed, and in size slightly.

Jaya snorted and coughed, nearly choking on the bite of apple that she had in her mouth. "That might be wise," she agreed around the mouthful that was _really_ too big to be proper for a lady of her standing.

Freya looked at Jaya for a moment. "How was your ride?" she asked, her voice sounding stronger and quite musical.

Jaya dissolved into giggles. "You'll never believe what happened, Fey." she said in the small breaths that she was able to take between the giggling.

Freya watched her for a moment, saying nothing, just taking one bite after another. Her tattoo winking as her arm moved up and down.

Jaya finally sobered enough to take normal breaths.

"So? Where did you go, and who with?" Freya prompted gently.

"Arthur invited me, Merlin went along too." Jaya started.

"He fancies you?" Freya asked, her warm brown eyes bright with girlish excitement.

Jaya shook her head. "No. I think not. He brought us to a nice little clearing. Merlin had a picnic lunch with him."

"Arthur's manservant," Freya clarified.

"Aye." Jaya nodded taking a smaller bite of the apple, her right foot dropping off the edge of the bed to rub back and forth on Ridire's back where he threw himself down next to the bed, the morning's excursion proving more tiring than the willpower to keep begging.

"Are you _sure_ he doesn't fancy you?" Freya asked, using the last piece of bread to sop up the little bit of broth left. "You're not very good at these things. And you're very beautiful."

Jaya paused with her teeth sunk into the apple and looked at the other girl, her left eyebrow tipped down. "Who's telling this story? You or me?" she asked, her tone full of amused annoyance.

Freya simply kept chewing.

Jaya sighed. "I _know_ he doesn't. But you're jumping too far ahead." Jaya cleared her throat and took another bite of apple. "Ridire spooked the horses-"

"Not Courage, of course," Freya quietly interrupted.

"Of course not," Jaya shook her head stoutly. "And while Merlin was chasing them through the woods-honestly, Fey, I don't know _how_ he caught them. He was making almost as much noise as they were-Arthur started talking about how different I was, and the like. And a few minutes later he kissed me."

"What?!" Freya squeaked, her normally quiet voice hopping up an octave in surprise. "He did?"

Jaya grinned mischievously. "I don't think he meant to."

Freya looked at the other girl and her eyebrows knit together slightly. "You...don't."

Jaya shook her head. "He didn't plan on me turning my head at the last minute I think," her accent get thick with held-back mirth.

Freya smirked slightly. "And he _doesn't_ fancy you?" Freya's musical tone betrayed how unsure she was that Jaya realized her situation.

Jaya shook her head slightly, her nose scrunched up and her eyes closed for a moment. "He thought that I was here to _marry _ him. A bit forward of him, don't ya think?"

Freya looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "It's only natural, Jaya."

"I know it's customary," Jaya allowed, taking another bite of the apple, "But still."

Freya sat up a little straighter and manhandled the tray toward Jaya.

Jaya picked up the tray, with noticeably more ease, despite the awkward angle she picked it up with, and stood up off the bed, the apple wedged between her teeth, and her feet barely missing Ridire.

He caught sight of the tray and leapt up, excited anticipation on his face.

"Oi! Careful there!" Jaya complained, the apple falling from her mouth and clanging onto the tray, which bounced the spoon off to skitter across the table and bounce off one of the candlesticks with a loud ring. Jaya slowly closed her mouth, her lips pursing on their own. She looked sideways and down at her dog.

Ridire looked up at her, his tongue lolling out to the side, completely unfazed by the noise his leap to his feet caused.

Jaya shook her head and rolled her eyes. She set the tray down and put the spoon back on it, picking up her apple. Her hand jerked out of the way, just before Ridire's teeth snapped together where the apple had been. "Oi! That's _mine_. Go lay down," Jaya ordered, glared at him and pointed, with apple still in-hand, toward the sun beam that was still painting the large rug with a golden hue.

Ridire lost some of the spunk in his ears and lowered his head, walking obediently to flop in the rays of sunlight. With all the grace of a sack of rocks.

Jaya shook her head at him, then smiled at Freya.

Freya eyed her.

"What is it then?" Jaya asked, her head tilting.

Freya motioned her forward with a curled first finger. "You look like no one's brushed your hair since I did it last. Not very princess-like."

Jaya froze, mid-bite. She extracted her teeth from the bite marks, that's not true! I brushed it last night."

Freya looked at her for a moment. She scooted up so that she was sitting straight. "Bring that brush over here." she pointed to the brush that sat on the top of the mirror-topped dresser on the other side of the room.

Jaya snapped off the bite of apple she had just taken before walking over to grab the brush. She walked over to the bed and sat on it, her back to Freya.

Freya pulled a face at the messy braid away from Jaya's face. "You didn't rebraid this since last night!"

Jaya shrugged, handing back the brush. "It didn't seem that important."

"I'm sure it didn't, what with a handsome prince asking you to go riding with you." Freya mused, working the tie out of Jaya's hair and pursing her lips in frustration as she tried to carefully pull the braid apart without pulling the hair.

Jaya looked back over her shoulder. "You're not going to let that go, are ya?"

Freya smirked slightly and pulled on the hair. "You _really_ tangled you hair, Jaya," she chided.

Jaya frowned. "Sorry."

"Makes me feel useful." Freya shrugged it off, her sweet voice slightly teasing.

Jaya bit another bite off her apple and hummed in agreement. "You seem to be getting better."

Freya nodded, her attention on a single knot that had stopped the brush cold about halfway down Jaya's shoulders. "I feel a lot better. I almost feel…" her voice faded as she looked at the other girl thoughtfully.

"You almost feel?" Jaya looked back at her, around the handle of the brush and Freya's forearm. "What is it?"

"Magic." Freya looked at her sternly.

"Is it now?" Jaya asked, innocently enough.

"What did you _do_?" Freya asked, looking at her pointedly.

Jaya looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"What did you do to my food?" Freya's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Jaya pursed her lips and slid them sideways to the right.

Freya sighed and shook her head, gently working the brush out of Jaya's hair and finishing the last few strokes. "You enchanted my food, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

Jaya hurphmed.

Freya shifted so she was on her knees on the bed, now shoulders and a half taller than Jaya. Her fingers worked their way into Jaya's wild curls and started braiding a thin strip from her left ear over toward her right. "Why?"

Jaya cleared her throat, but didn't offer anything.

Freya dropped the braid she was working on, and started another one, this one a little wider, going back toward Jaya's left ear. "Jaya…"

"You're terribly bossy for someone who's supposed to be taking orders from me, Fey," Jaya grumbled, a teasing note edging her voice.

Freya smirked and pulled the two braids down under the rest of Jaya's hair, twisting them together. She clammered out of the bed and grabbed a container of pins. Once she was perched back in the spot that she had been a few moments before, Freya started to twist and pin Jaya's stubborn curls into a controlled, planned mess. "I can't believe you did that." her words lisped slightly because the front mouth held three pins tightly as her hands worked.

"Who else is going to explore the city with me if you're sick?" Jaya asked, like her reasoning should have been clearly obvious.

"We're in Camelot. Didn't your father warn you about magic here?" Freya asked, sacrificing a strand of hair that she was holding in place to fumblingly catch the pin that she dropped halfway between her mouth and Jaya's head.

Jaya shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Freya shook her head and leaned heavily on Jaya's shoulders as she rocked back to make sure that her hairstyle would stay in place despite the princess's movements. "Because following the rules is so terribly stuffy." she agreed sarcastically.

Jaya looked back at her, her head turning slowly. "Would ya like me to undo it? You looked so miserable, but I can bring it back if you'd like," her tone was both playful and seriously offering.

Freya frowned at her. "I'm better now, and more magic wouldn't make up for the fact that you did it in the first place."

Jaya smirked and looked back over her shoulder at Freya. "No going back to being sick then?" her eyes twinkled with mirth.

Freya looked at her and shook her head. "Not today."

Jaya grinned and nodded. "Maybe next time then."

* * *

"Jaya, really! We don't have that much time. You _must_ pick one." Freya held up the redish-orange dress to her body in way of a demonstration and then nodded to the dark green dress that hung from the door of the wardrobe. "Pick one," She repeated again.

Jaya looked back and forth between the two dresses. There were elements that she liked about them both. But her normal decisiveness was lacking. Much like the remaining time before dinner. It was going to be a celebration dinner. The treaty would be signed, Camelot's full court and the Ó Caiside knights would be present. It was a big to-do, and Jaya was wasting time that she _really_ didn't have being indecisive about what she wanted to wear. "What do _you_ think?" she asked, exasperation creeping into her voice. "I wore the blue one last night." She flopped backwards onto her mattress from where she was sitting on the edge of her bed, her outflung left arm almost hitting Ridire's nose.

Ridire's eyes half-opened for a moment before he rearranged himself on his corner of the bed and sighed heavily. He was propped up against half the pillows, his nose neatly tucked into the crook of his front legs.

Freya dropped her hands, the dress falling into a heap of fabric the color of hot coals. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"You already know which one you want me to wear, might as well tell me." Jaya sat up and looked at Freya with a small smile. "Especially since I can't seem to decide myself."

"Green it is then. Brings out your eyes, and there's more jewelry that matches it. I can put the emeralds in your hair if you like?" Freya's voice was half muffled for the last part of her question as she fought the dress she hadn't picked back into the wardrobe to be worn later.

Jaya stood up and unbuckled the belt that held her swords in place, laying the whole thing on the nearby table. "If you think that it's appropriate."

"Jewelry is _always_ important." Freya smiled at her, unhooking the green dress and closing the door behind her.

Jaya bobbed her head back and forth. "Do ya know why I have so much of it here?" she asked, nodding to the chests that contained different pieces of jewelry.

Freya hummed thoughtfully but shrugged. "You are a princess," she observed, meeting Jaya behind the changing screen to help her out of the breastplate and the other clothes that she was in.

Jaya made a thoughtful noise but didn't reply.

Freya spent the remaining time fussing with her hair, and jewels, and jewels in Jaya's hair. She chatted the whole time, pausing here and there to ask Jaya's opinion on which necklace, or earrings she'd prefer.

When it was time for Jaya to make her way downstairs to the banquet hall, Freya was satisfied with how she looked. Jaya's hair basically hadn't changed, it was an organized mess of curls and small braids, and overtop bright silver chains criss-crossed over her head, with bright green and piercingly white gems winked at key places in the chains. In the middle of her forehead a teardrop shaped emerald, the size of Freya's thumbnail rested against Jaya's skin, surrounded by diamonds. Tight to Jaya's throat was a silver necklace of the same bright green and dazzlingly white gems and two emeralds dripped off her earlobes halfway to her jawbone.

Her dress was the same color green as the Ó Caiside livery. Silver embroidery outlined the neckline, and went around her arms in thick strips at the bottom of her biceps. A finely braided silver chain wrapped around her hips and the tail draped off over to her left. The sleeves were so long that they went down to a point at the first knuckle of each of her middle fingers. The skirt was narrow enough for such an occasion as the one she was facing, but full enough that she could run if she had to, she _had_ run in this dress before.

"Absolutely perfect," Freya pronounced after walking around Jaya for the third time, adjusting things here and there, mostly fussing over little things that no one would even notice.

Jaya patiently pulled her head away from Freya's reaching hand. "You _just_ said it was perfect," she reminded snickering. "Should I leave now before you accidentally change something you don't mean to?" She asked, her brogue teasing.

Freya's hand fell to her side. She looked the princess over one last time and then nodded. "You look stunning. Everyone is going to love you. You _look_ like royalty."

"Well I am," Jaya smirked and swished toward the door. She paused halfway in and out of the doorway. She leaned around wood, with her hands on either side and smiled broadly at Freya. "Thank you, Fey. It's nice to have you back."

"It's my pleasure, Your Highness." Freya dropped a deep, proper curtsy. "I'm glad to be back."

Jaya waved her hand at her, a look of disapproval on her face. "Don't call me that! Makes me sound like royalty!" she protested, shaking her head, the emerald on her forehead rolling back and forth, winking playfully.

Freya shooed her out with a flip of both of her hands. "Go on! You're going to be late!" she caught Ridire's leather collar as he launched off the bed to run out the door after Jaya. "Not you. _You_ have to stay here."

Jaya looked at her and stepped out of the door, pulling it closed behind her. "Who's fault is that, I wonder?" she wondered, just loud enough for Freya to hear before the door closed behind her.


	9. Social Suicide and Strong Wine

_**Hooray! It's up on a Thursday night! I was starting to worry a little. Who knew starting a new job would affect writing so much! Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Jaya paused at the end of the hallway. Three more steps and she would be at the top of the stairs. She closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders and tilted her head left then right. A smirkish smile pulled on her lips. It was time to be a lady. Be the princess. One more quick breath and Jaya's eyes popped open. She walked to the top of the stairs, completely poised and ready for the evening's festivities. Determined to do her father, and her country, proud.

Just short of the end of the steps a knight, in full dress armor and the Ó Caiside livery. The dark green of the cloak, arranged so it was over his left shoulder with the leather tie resting on his right, made his corn silk hair seem whiter. The bright, white-silver wolf howled over his heart, and his sword was in full view on his right hip. He looked up at the first sound of a quiet click of heels. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, the redish-pink scar that ran down the right side of his square jaw just under his mouth pulling the corner of his lips down slightly.

Jaya glided down the stairs, shoulders back, fingers of her right hand trailing down the banister next to her. The jewelry Freya scattered over her winking in the torchlight. She looked fondly at the kight at the bottom of the stairs. She stepped off the bottom step and stopped a pace or two away from him.

He inclined his head and bowed to her, half dropping to his right knee. He looked her over with a quick look as he stood up, his eyes stopping at hers. "My Lady, Jaya," he greeted, his voice warm.

Jaya inclined her head and dipped her knees slightly. "Sir Finnian." she allowed herself a large smile. Finnian was the leader of the small group of knights that willingly fought under her command. All her father's knights respected her, but most simply because of her status. Finnian and the few knights under his command had followed Jaya willingly into fights before, he had been present at the last raid. He and his knights were part of the small number who knew about her magic, and Jaya trusted him with her life. She still remembered how he got that scar. "I thought that Father was to escort me tonight?"

Finnian nodded. "He sent word a short while ago requesting I escort you." He offered her his right arm.

Jaya took his elbow and smiled up at him. He was still four or five inches taller than her. "I suppose you'll do," she teased quietly.

Finnian fought the smirk that threatened. "It appears that it's a good thing that I wore this sword tonight."

Jaya looked down at it and then up at in with an inquisitive look, the emerald on her forehead bouncing lightly. "Why's that then?"

"I might need to guard you," he paused and looked at her, the smirk showing, "from unwanted advances from the Pendragon knights, My Lady."

Jaya grinned at him. "Itching for a matching scar on the other side of your jaw, Finnian?" she asked, glancing at the scar. she still felt terrible about that. Jaya had meant it to be a teasing question, but the tone of her voice belied how bitter she was about the fact that he had it in the first place.

Finnian looked down at her, disapproval shining in his light blue eyes. "My Lady, I told you then, and I will tell you now, I would have stepped in front of that knife even if I knew it would have killed me. You're life is worth more than mine."

Jaya looked up at him, horror on her face. She pulled him to a stop. "You have that because I wasn't careful. It's _my_ fault." She stepped around so she was in front of him.

* * *

Merlin paused where he was on the outside of one of the pillars. That was Jaya's voice, and she seemed distressed. He pulled back slightly hidden more behind the pillar, looking around it so he could still see. She moved to step in front of the large knight. He didn't mean to stop and listen. It wasn't his business. He urged himself to move on, he was going to be late, Arthur would be furious, but his curiosity got the better of him before he realized it.

"If I remember correctly you were the one that told me to be careful." Jaya looked up at the big knight.

He looked down at her, loyalty, more than the honor-bound loyalty that Merlin had seen in the other knights faces when they looked at Jaya. It was a personal loyalty. Someone who had sworn fealty to the one that they were looking at. The same loyalty that the knights that followed Arthur usually showed. Was he _her_ knight?

"If it killed me." he repeated, conviction resonating in his voice. "Willingly."

_Definately her knight._ Merlin thought.

The gems in Jaya's hair winked in the light of the torches when she shook her head. "My life is _not _worth more than yours. Don't you ever say that again," she ordered, pointing her finger at him.

The big knight inclined his head and nodded once. "As you wish, My Lady."

Jaya's hands snapped to her hips, all lady-like thoughts forgotten for the moment. "Finnian, I mean it."

Merlin nodded in agreement of his thought. Arthur rarely referred to a knight by their name with the 'Sir' in front of it unless he considered them a friend.

A smile pulled at the corner of Finnian's mouth. "Yes, My Lady." his tone understanding.

Jaya's body relaxed. "Thank you, Finnian."

Merlin hurried away while they were still busy, he didn't want them to think he was snooping too. And he was late. Very late. Arthur _was_ going to furious.

* * *

"_Where_ have you been Mer_lin_?" Arthur hissed. "You were supposed to be here ages ago." His glare was hot.

"Not my fault. You give me too many things to do and not enough time to do them in," Merlin countered, unapologetic.

Arthur's mouth fell open slightly, disbelief etched on his face. "I do _not_!"

"How would you know?" Merlin looked at him with interested skepticism.

Arthur pursed his lips at Merlin, irritation shining in his eyes. He sighed after a moment and then started toward the big double doors that led into the big hall where music and voices were already filtering through.

Merlin followed after him, about a step behind and to the right of Arthur's right shoulder, smiling at those he dared to.

The two kings were at the front of the great hall, those that were around them laughing as Brian told what was surely a battle story by the way that he was swinging his arms. Uther stood next to him, a smile on his face, but more dignified than his Irish counterpart, who seemed to be enjoying the chance to tell his stories to people who hadn't heard them before.

Arthur lifted a goblet full of wine off a passing tray and surveyed the room as a whole. Morgana was standing in the opposite corner, dressed in a red velvet gown, purposefully ignoring him while she listened to one of the Ó Caiside knights answered whatever question she had asked. He rolled his eyes and looked at Merlin like he was seeking his help when Morgana tittered a laugh and rested her hand on the knight's arm. _Girls_. Then his eyes caught the movement of heads turning. All were looking toward the doors. Before he even realized he had done it, Arthur turned to see what they were looking at.

Jaya.

Jaya was dressed better than she had been for the dinner the night before, and walked with her hand through the elbow of the biggest knight that Arthur had laid eyes on. He said something to Jaya, and she looked at him with disbelief before blushing slightly as she looked around the room. She smiled warmly at some of the ladies of the court who quickly dropped curtsies and bowed their heads.

And Arthur stared. Until something sharp poked his ribs. "_Merlin_!" He hissed turning to glare at him.

Merlin looked at him and lifted his eyebrows. "Staring is rude." he hissed back, watching the visiting princess despite what he said.

Arthur's eyebrows knit together and he slowly toward Merlin and narrowed his eyes, the corners of his lips turning down as the middle pursed together. He waited for Merlin to realize that he was being stared at and then swatted his arm. "Is it now, Merlin?"

Morgana turned and looked, her eyebrow quirking slightly in something like jealousy. She surveyed Jaya for a moment, but smiled warmly when Jaya's eye fell on her. She moved slightly so that Jaya would create a circle when the princess walked up.

Jaya only stayed a few minutes, talking quietly to Morgana and the knight that seemed to regard her with semi-stiff respect.

* * *

Jaya left Morgana and Sir Alby, squashing the urge to shudder. Sir Alby was one of the men in her Father's service that was less than comfortable with her, and the way that she chose to conduct herself. And sometimes she was more eager to get out from under his gaze than be around him for too long. She walked-glided...purposely-to where her father was, obviously launching into another tale. She caught the words _blacksmith_ and _daughter_ and _angel_ and knew that he was explaining to the few men around him about the first time that he had seen her mother. Though he wouldn't explain to them that she was waiting for him back at home.

Brian caught sight of her and cut his story, and himself, off. "Jaya! My Lords, may I present you with my daughter Jaya, the second angel the gods have blessed my eyes with seeing." He held out his right arm and then wrapped it around her shoulders as she stepped under it with a brilliant smile.

* * *

It was a few hours later before Jaya eased herself down next to Arthur a goblet in each hand. "Here. You look like you need this just as much as I do." she offered the goblet in her right hand to Arthur.

Arthur took it with a weary smile. "Do you ever get tired of these?" he asked, taking a sip, and coughed in surprise when it was stronger than he had been prepared for.

Jaya smirked around the lip of hers, not regretting for an instant the magic she had done just a few minutes before when she had a short window to herself when no one would see her eyes change colors. She took a sip and swallowed it with a bit of a flinch for how strong it was. Her face contorted slightly as she eyed the liquid. _Maybe_ it was too strong. She shook her head slightly and looked at Arthur. "Tire of this?" She nodded to the room and festivities at large. "I'm just relieved that you feel the same way. Mother always says that I'm too impatient." The corner of her eyes crinkled as she smiled quickly before taking another sip.

Arthur hummed an agreement around the wine in his mouth. "It's not _nearly_ as interesting as training." He agreed, his voice sounding raspy after the quick swallow.

Jaya shook her head and took another sip, her light snort echoing slightly in the goblet. "Not nearly as fun." she mumbled.

"Or dangerous." Arthur's words were slightly slurred on the edges, the wine was starting to work it's way into his system.

Jaya looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "Really? I always thought these affairs made it painfully quick for one to commit social suicide."

Arthur looked at her like he was just seeing her for the first time. "You're absolutely right!" He exclaimed.

Jaya coughed to cover her giggle. Arthur was getting _quite_ drunk. This was more fun than she had had in a long time. She couldn't find one ounce of regret for giving him the goblet that was more potent.

Arthur wasn't finished. "You really are! It's like nothing I do on the battlefield or in training or in different competitions can cover for _one_ blunder at one of these feasts! Why is that?" he demanded, looking at her sharply. "Why are _these_," he gestured to the room with his goblet, "Are _so_," his head rolled back slightly as his eyes did, "much more important than what I do in the physical training?"

Jaya grinned and her shoulders shook slightly as she kept her giggle quiet. "I guess it's because some people don't appreciate the finer points of being well trained for a war that might never happen," she commented taking another small sip.

"_Exactly_! I'm so glad you understand!" Arthur lightly backhanded her left bicep with his right hand.

Jaya wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not, but she was enjoying the conversation too much to protest or care that he had done it. And it didn't seem like anyone else had seen it, so she had no need to worry about that either. "Good thing Camelot has you to look out for it." She could _barely_ keep the laughter out of her voice.

Arthur looked at her and downed the last inch or so of the wine left in his goblet. After a moment's distraction about the lack of liquid left, he looked back at her while all but slamming the goblet down on the table in front of them. "And I'm honored t' be in tha' position," he announced, with a small hiccup after to punctuate it.

Jaya smiled again and nodded like she totally understood.

"Are y-you going to drink that or not?" Arthur asked, pointing a wobbily finger at her goblet.

Jaya looked at his glassy eyes for a moment. "I'm not very thirsty anymore, would you like it?" she asked, looking from the inside of the goblet to Arthur.

Arthur pulled his chin back slightly and scoffed. "Absolutely. Can't let it go to waste!" He blinked once and shook his head slightly. "I didn't know whe had whine that tasted ssso good."

Jaya held her goblet for a moment more, trying to decide if she had had enough fun or not. Trying to decide if it was time for her to do what was right, or if she should let him continue to get drunker. She eyed him for a moment and then looked down at the goblet. "Fíon isteach dearg uisce." the spell rolled off her tongue quietly and her eyes quickly flashed silver, changing the strengthened wine to nothing more than red tinted water. She passed it over to Arthur.

He took it quickly and took a big swallow. "It's really sssumpthing," he slurred indicating the goblet with a half-lift.

Jaya gulped down a giggle with an effort. "I'm glad you like it, Arthur." She smiled.

"It'ssss a more butiful wine than you." Arthur grinned at her lopsidedly.

"_What_ happened to him?" Merlin's shocked-horrified voice asked.

Jaya looked past Arthur at him, grinning at the raised black eyebrows and disbelieving blue eyes that greeted her. "Well-"

"Merlin!" Arthur straightened slightly, his face lighting up with excitement. "Merlin, here, you _must_ try this wine. I don' know where Jaya got it from in our wine cellar, but it'ssss-" Arthur paused, a look of confusion on his face as he tried to remember what word he was looking for.

"Beautiful?" Jaya asked.

"Buteful!" Arthur grinned broadly and held the cup to Merlin. "Try it!"

Merlin looked at him, his mouth slightly open and his eyebrows pulled together slightly. "Arthur," he started, sounding slightly confused and chastising all at the same time, "Arthur are you _drunk_?"

Arthur scoffed and looked at him, offended. "I am not!" The first solidly defined words he had said in most of the conversation. "I don' get..._drunk_." he momentarily lost control of his neck and his head rolled back before he could stop it. But he brought it back with a sharp jerk.

Merlin stared at him for a moment and closed his mouth with a slight snap. He looked at Jaya pointedly, his head tilted to the right sharply. "He's drunk."

Jaya snickered, a guilty smile crossing her face.

"Try it! That's an order, Merlin." He held out the goblet.

Merlin took it slowly and took a slight sip. He coughed in surprise and looked at the goblet.

"It's good!" Arthur agreed, mistaking Merlin's surprise.

"It's water!" Merlin protested, looking at the red liquid in confusion. It _looked_ like wine.

Arthur looked at Merlin like he was confused and extremely offended all at once. "Merlin! You couldn't tell a good wine if it splashed you in the face!" he half-snarled and jerked the goblet away unsteadily from his manservant to take an appreciative sip.

Jaya bit her bottom lip to keep in the giggle that threatened.

Merlin looked at her. His head tilting sharply to the right again. "What happened?" he demanded.

Jaya shrugged, looking guiltily innocent. "Perhaps Arthur can't handle his drink."

Arthur pulled his lips back in disgust. "I can _hear_ you." His eyes closed and his eyebrows rose for a moment. "And that's not true at all." he looked at Jaya and then up at Merlin expectantly. "Tell her, Merrrrr," Arthur trailed off like he wasn't sure how to finish Merlin's name, "lin!" he finished excitedly.

Merlin looked at him and sighed. "You're embarrassing yourself,"

Arthur looked like he had been betrayed right down to his core. "Mer_lin_!"

Jaya suddenly lost control and started giggling hysterically. She was feeling a bit warm herself. Clearly the little bit of the overly strong wine that she _had_ drank was worming it's way into her system. Her cheeks felt hot, and she wasn't sure if it was the wine or from the effort that she had put into withholding the giggles.

Merlin closed his eyes and sighed again, sounding like his last shred of patience was being tested. "It's a good thing it's so late. Come on, Sire. I think we should get you to your chambers before your father sees you like this."

"Don't be ridiccalous. I hardly had anything to drink!" Arthur gestured the to goblet on the table with the goblet in his hand and watched, fascinated as the goblet in his hand went skittering into the one on the table, completely without him realizing that he had let go.

Merlin shook his head. The things he did for Arthur…"Come on." he bent down and hauled Arthur up, slipping under his arm and grasping his wrist tightly.

"I don' want to go! Jaya's staying!" Arthur protested, swaying unsteadily despite Merlin's unmoving support.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Come on." he repeated, taking a step.

Arthur leaned forward dangerously, and would have fallen if Jaya hadn't suddenly appeared on his right side to half-catch him. He looked at his feet stupidly for a moment, unable to figure out how to make them move.

"Can you walk?" Merlin asked, looking at him.

"Of course I kin _walk_. 'he floorssss all tippy toppy." Arthur gestured with his right hand, tipping it and waving it loosely. "Make it stop."

Merlin pursed his lips and shook his head slightly. "Just take a step and it'll stop all on it's own, Arthur."

Arthur looked at Merlin like he wasn't sure that Merlin understood what he was explaining. He looked at Jaya and when she smiled and nodded in agreement he took a step.

Jaya nearly lost control again when Arthur took his first step. He lifted his foot nearly as high as his left knee and slowly set it down, except for the last four inches, which disappeared bone-jarringly fast. "Merlin?"

"I've got him, thanks." Merlin smiled at her from under his black bangs, dark blue eyes sparkling with mirth, despite how belligerent the prince was being.

Jaya nodded slightly and let go of her small grip of Arthur. She held out her hands as he swayed slightly, ready to jump and catch him again if he started to fall.

Merlin grunted and seemed to hold him up by sheer willpower alone. And then started the two of them toward the door, mercilessly on the _other_ side of the hall.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! :) Fair warning, I'll be camping this weekend for Memorial Day, I'll do my best to make sure that I can get the next chapter up by next Thursday!**_


	10. The Announcement

_**Whew! I made it! I was worrying that I wouldn't have enough to give you this week. But I managed to get through enough that I think I found a good place to stop :)**_

* * *

Sunlight burst into the room at the exact instant the curtains sang open.

Bright. Blinding. Mind numbing, cursed sunlight. _Ye gods above _must _it be so _bright? _How could it be morning already?_

It burned Arthur's eyes through his closed eyelids. It felt like Merlin was holding a torch above his face. He was positive that was the case, he could almost hear the fire crackling. But he didn't dare open his eyes.

"_Good_ morning, Sire! It's a beautiful day!" Merlin's cheerful voice greeted.

No torch then. Merlin was too far away to be holding a torch over his face. Arthur was pretty sure that his eyes hurt less now that Merlin's overly-cheerful voice had grated the headache into existence. And now that his ears had woken up, he was pretty sure that Merlin was using gongs instead of plates, banging them needlessly on the table, adding to the base drum of the blood pumping past his ears. His throat felt like it was dried shut, and he wasn't the least bit interested in opening his eyes. And the smell of...whatever that was on his table made him queasy.

"Time to get up, Sire. Breakfast." Merlin continued to do what he had to, smirking at the bed where Arthur was still sprawled where he had fallen when Merlin half dropped him on the bed the night before.

Arthur's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. His chest rose and fell with a breath that seemed more like a sigh. How could it be time for _breakfast_ already? The last thing he could remember was Jaya sitting next to him and saying something about social suicide. When did he go to bed? And _what_ did he drink?

"You must be hungry. I'm starving." Merlin continued.

Arthur began plotting all the different ways that he was going to kill Merlin. It felt like someone was poking his mind with hot picks, but at the same time it was a nice thing to think about. He licked his lips experimentally. And when it didn't cause him any more pain. "Mer-" that _may_ have been a mistake. He half coughed and half cleared his throat. "Merlin." he did his best to pour as much threat into his voice as he could without straining his vocal chords too much.

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin grinned broadly at Arthur's pinched closed eyes and painful expression, doing _all_ he could to keep the grin out of his voice. And failing by the sound of it...at least to his ears.

There was that cheerful voice again. It grated on him. Merlin was _grinning_. "Merlin, _must_ you," he pushed himself up on his elbows a bit too fast, he closed his eyes tighter and hoped that it would be gone after a moment. Doing everything in his power to keep from following the spinning motion with his head.

"Must I?" Merlin asked, doing miserably at his plan not to enjoy this morning.

"Must you be so _loud_?" Arthur asked, looking at him for the first time, squinting, or glaring, against the bright light that stabbed into his eyes and made him wish that it had rained today.

"Sorry." Merlin smiled his tight smile, hoping it would be enough.

It might have been if he hadn't at that moment accidentally lost hold of the fork that was in his hand. And if that fork hadn't clanged against the plate and bounced to hit the goblet next to it before coming to a ringing stop on top of the knife that sat next to the plate.

"Merlin." Arthur's voice, full of irritation, growled at him.

"Sorry." Merlin apologized again rounding the table. He caught up a little vial of cream colored liquid and held it out to Arthur. "Here. Gaius says not to smell it or look at it and swallow it in one go."

Arthur looked at it a moment and then up at Merlin's face. "What is it?"

"It'll help with your...hangover." Merlin smiled and held it out to him again.

"Don't be stupid, Merlin. I-"

"Don't get hungover?" Merlin cut him off, incredulous. "What would you call this then?" he asked, tilting his head to the left.

If looks could kill, Merlin was pretty sure that he would have been a little pile of smoldering ash. He caught himself wondering if Uther would have considered such a thing magic, before he smiled and hurried to help Arthur up and out of bed.

Arthur glared at Merlin. He was going to kill him. Kill him dead. Hopefully _that_ would wipe off that irritating grin and the taunting sparkle in Merlin's deep blue eyes. He took a deep breath and slowly sat up. "Merlin," he poured as much warning as he could into the name, hoping that would be enough to get his point across.

Merlin grinned. _Clearly_ didn't work.

"Arthur."

Arthur reached blindly behind him and flung the pillow at Merlin.

Merlin ducked the first pillow but caught the second straight to his face. It knocked him back a step and he lost hold of the little vial that was in his hand.

Arthur watched Merlin juggle the little glass container and whipped another pillow at him the moment that he managed to catch it and stand straight.

Merlin blocked it with his left arm. "Oi! Knock that off!"

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur complained, suddenly wishing that he hadn't moved so much so quickly.

Merlin set the vial down on the table and looked at him, folding his arms. "Stop that. I'm trying to help." He did his best to make sure that Arthur realized that he was being talked to like he was being rude.

Arthur sighed and he looked at Merlin pointedly. "You still can't talk to me like that."

"Do you want help or not?" Merlin asked, tipping his head to the right.

Arthur finally half frowned and looked away.

Merlin took that as a yes and stepped up to the bed, grabbing Arthur's left arm, pulling it around his shoulders and heaving Arthur up at the same time. He grimaced and quickly panicked when Arthur swayed away from him and very nearly brought them both within a step or two of Arthur crashing into the stand next to the bed where he kept his keys.

"Merlin!" Arthur grumbled, blinking once hard, trying to clear his head. He was pretty sure his chambers weren't tilting and whirling.

Merlin grimaced and pulled, stumbling slightly as Arthur rocked past center and started toward Merlin, sending them slightly stumbling toward the corner of the table. "You could help."

Arthur grunted and did his best to force his legs to work like normal. Everything seemed much brighter and harsher than it really needed to be.

"Merlin," Arthur started, once he was sitting in his chair, grimacing at the taste of,,,,whatever it was that was in that vial, looking at it like it was the devil himself.

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin wondered from over by the bed where he was fixing the bed sheets.

"Did...did Jaya get me drunk?" Arthur wondered, slowly setting down the vial. His head felt a hundred times better already. He wasn't sure if that made up for the nasty aftertaste or not yet. At least it reduced the trobbing and thudding to dulled-down versions. And the light didn't seem _quite_ as bright and sharp.

Merlin slapped the last pillow into place and looked at him. "I don't think so. You _did_ have a lot to drink last night." He was pretty sure that Jaya might have had something to do with it, but didn't see how it would really help anything.

"Not more than usual." Arthur protested, starting on his breakfast. Mostly picking at it. He felt an odd mix between starving and full.

"Maybe it was just really good wine?" Merlin wondered.

"Maybe." Arthur allowed around his mouthful, starting to chew. It mercifully distracted his tongue from the taste of the...whatever it was that he had drunk.

* * *

Jaya walked down the wide hall, Ridire close on her heels, humming to herself. She had the twinges of a headache, but had soon fixed them after she woke up, while Freya wasn't looking and still scolding about what she had done to Arthur the night before. She felt bad for Merlin, the poor lad was skinny as a whip. How he had managed to get Arthur up and into his room she didn't know. She had just dropped her hand to scratch Ridire's ears when she heard her father's voice.

"Come in here a moment, Pet. I wish to speak with you." King Brian stood in the doorway of the throne room.

Jaya stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "Of course, Da." She pivoted on her right bootheel and started back the way she came, stepping through the door before her father and skirting around the guard with a friendly smile. Her fingers caught lightly around Ridire's collar when she noticed that the guard was uncomfortable with the huge dog and Ridire seemed to be interested in getting closer. She flashed a bright smile at him and let go of Ridire once they were feet away.

Arthur was already in the room, dressed in a simple blue shirt, dark brown pants and boots and a long, brown leather coat that made him appear taller. He looked a little pale and like he had a nasty headache.

Uther was standing next to him, and eyeing her.

Jaya glanced down at her choice of dress. _Her_ blue shirt was covered by a deep brown leather corset of sorts that cinched tight around her ribs. Her left arm was bare, except for the bracer, her right sleeve was stuffed into the other one. And she had put on the brown, split leather skirt that she had worn when she first arrived over her pants that were a darker blue than her shirt. She wondered for a moment if the bright sapphires that were set in the woven silver band that wrapped tightly around her throat would be enough to redeem the rest. Which was quickly followed by the thought that to Uther, the silver probably looked more like chainmail with gems in it than jewlery, her Uncle, gods bless him, had such a sense of humor. "Good morning, My Lords," she greeted, smiling. There was nothing to be done for it now. best to just smile and hope they would forgive it.

"Morning," Arthur returned, his voice still a little rough.

Uther just nodded once.

Brian walked forward to stand next to Uther, he smiled at Jaya and nodded to Arthur. "We have something to tell you."

Jaya looked at them and smiled and nodded. She did her best to shake off the worry that Arthur told the kings about what she had done last night. There was no way for him to know that she had spiked the wine...or was there? She just _had_ to be herself for a moment during something that was nothing if it wasn't formal. And what had she said to Arthur about social suicide?

"Something that is best for King Brian's kingdom at the moment." Uther continued.

Jaya's eyebrows knit together the same time that Arthur's did. "And what would that be?" she wondered.

"You will stay here for the time being." Uther responded as Brian opened his mouth to say something.

Jaya's eyebrows shot up. "What?" she demanded. She inwardly flinched, hoping the other king wouldn't take much offence to the tone that she had used.

"Why?" Arthur looked at her and then at their fathers.

Brian looked at Uther, clearly displeased that he had taken it upon himself to break the news. And none too gently. "Because I'm worried about you, Jaya."

Jaya's mouth fell open and quickly snapped back up as she began to splutter. "What? Why? For what reason? I'm perfectly safe!"

Uther shook his head. "That's not entirely true."

Irritation flashed across Brian's face for a moment and he looked at Jaya. "I want you to stay here. Your mother and I are worried that you'll be taken from us. They've gotten too close too many times, Pet. We want you to stay here, where you're safe for a while."

"For how long?" Arthur asked, looking back and forth.

"As long as it takes for me to stabilize the Island." Brian answered, cutting Uther's reply off with a sharp look.

"What?" Jaya squeaked. "That could take years!"

"Indeed. And you will stay here until we receive word that it is safe for you to go home."

Jaya looked from Uther to her father, and swallowed all the protests that she had. The last time Dublin had been raided, the men _had _ come close to taking her with them, she supposed.

"You will be Uther's ward until that time comes, Jaya. He'll look after you and make sure that you get everything that you need and take care of you the way that I would." Brian smiled at her lovingly.

Jaya seriously doubted that but nodded and forced a smile. There was no way that she would challenge her father's decision while they were in the same room as the Pendragons. It would undermine him, and that would not be good after the treaty had been signed, especially if she was going to be staying in Camelot for a few years. _Ye gods above. A few_ years!

"Hold on!" Arthur cleared his throat, his ears turning red slightly because his voice broke. "What is she going to do here?"

"Whatever she likes. As long as it's within the rules of Camelot." Uther looked from his son to Jaya, a bit more pointedly than she preferred.

Arthur began to wonder to himself what it would be like to have Jaya at training every day for the foreseeable future. Would it be all right? Would she make it strange? And more importantly, would his father _allow_ it? He still wasn't sure how he felt about what happened the day before. Although, it was also rather fun to get to know another swordsman...woman...especially one that was as good as Jaya was. _Maybe_ it wouldn't be _so_ bad.

Jaya, on the other hand heard what Uther _hadn't_ said. Whatever she liked...within reason. He still expected her to hold to a certain protocol. If she had to guess she assumed that he expected her to act more like Morgana and a little less like she had been to date. She resolved to her best to make both kings proud. As far as she could.

"I plan to leave tomorrow morning." The Irish king announced, not taking his eyes off Jaya.

Jaya looked at him sharply and pursed her lips. She looked over at Arthur for a moment, her eyes drifted from him to his father, and then slowly looked back at her father. She took a deep breath and then nodded slightly. "I will help you get ready."

Brian smiled slightly but then shook his head. "No, Jaya."

_A princess should not be helping with the preparations. People expect certain things from you here._ Jaya could almost swear that she could hear her father say what he really meant. She dipped down halfway to her right knee, her eyes closed and head bent.

When she stood, Arthur was struck with just _how_ royal she was in that instant. Standing there, her shoulders square and her chin up slightly, a regal hold to her facial expression and her hands resting on the hilts of her swords. _She will be quite a queen one day_. The corner of Arthur's mouth twitched slightly.

* * *

Jaya seemed very reserved for the rest of the time that they spent with the kings. She didn't say much and what she did say was merely questions about her father's plans. She sat in her chair just as Morgana always did, and had her hands neatly folded in her lap, only letting her right one drop every so often to Ridire's head, when he would sit up and stretch from where he was lying. It was strange. Strange to see her so stiff. Stranger still to realize that she wasn't smiling or talking or being nearly as much..._fun_. He had no idea how used to her antics and smirking he had gotten used to in the last couple of days. So much so that he really missed how she normally acted, teasing and making light of things that probably shouldn't have been made light of.

Jaya still felt like she couldn't breathe. There was nothing between her and the air outside, but she still felt trapped.

"Jaya! Get out of there! You'll fall!" Freya's terror-filled voice half commanded.

Jaya looked over at her and bumped her right bootheel against the inside wall of the castle. "I'm being careful." She promised, her voice sounding dead and flat to her own ears.

"You're sitting _in the window_. Careful is not the word I would use, My Lady." Freya looked at her pointedly.

Jaya looked back out over the vista that she could see, knowing that a fall from this height would be nothing short of death on the cobblestones. And for some reason, her fear of heights didn't even touch her. It even took a moment for her to realize that Freya had addressed her properly and not by her name. "Don't worry, Fey." she shrugged, looking out over the rolling hills, thick with dark green trees, imagining the sparkling of the ocean against the beach of Dublin that lay miles and many days ride from where she now sat.

Freya folded her arms. "No, I suppose I shouldn't worry. Since the Jaya I know is all but terrified of heights, and is now sitting in a window, high up in a tower room like she's sitting on a horse or a rock."

"I'm fine, Fey." Jaya turned to look at her, a small smile on her face.

Freya looked at her and shook her head slowly. "No. No you're really not. What happened?"

"Da's leaving tomorrow."

Freya's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my goodness! I have to pack! I'll _never_ get all of your things together in time!" She started to turn.

"Da's leaving. The knights. Cook...not me." Jaya swung her left foot through the window and hopped off the sill to her feet. Now that Freya had pointed out _just_ how high she was, she was suddenly _very_ uncomfortable.

"Oh?" Freya looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"He says I'll be safer here. He and mother are worried that the raiders are trying to take me." Jaya slowly closed the window and latched it. She walked over to her bed and flopped down on it, laying on her back, her hands behind her head.

Ridire shifted where he was laying on the bed and settled his head down on Jaya's corset, on her ribs, and sighed heavily.

Freya looked at her and nodded. "You will be safer here. We're all worried about you. I, for one, don't know what I would do if you were taken." she walked over to the bed and crawled onto it, laying down so she was exactly like Jaya.

Jaya looked over at her. "You don't have to stay you know, Fey. You can go."

"What?" Freya scoffed. "Back to the Island without you? Don't be silly."

"You could go and be with your family." Only the corner of Jaya's mouth twitched where she would have normally grinned at such a comment.

Freya instantly sobered and turned to look up at the canopy over the bed.

Jaya waited in silence for a few moments, her left hand slipped out from under her head to stroke Ridire's head. She knew what she offered Freya was something that the girl had wanted for years. To see her Druid family, her proper family, again after all the years that she had been away.

"No." Freya shook her head. "I'll stay here with you."

"But you could be free, be part of your family again." Jaya protested.

Freya looked at her and shook her head again. "You _are_ family. And I can't leave you here alone."

"Uther hates the Druids. You would be safer-"

"Here with you. You need me. I can't even imagine the fright you would put on some poor girl who would take my place. She wouldn't realize you're kidding, Jaya. She wouldn't know. You'd terrify her." Freya looked over at Jaya and smiled.

Jaya snorted and rolled her eyes. "That's not _entirely _ true. I know how badly you want to see them and be with them, Fey. I'll manage just fine on my own."

"And leave everyone to wonder how you get into those fancy dresses by yourself? Absolutely not!" Freya shook her head again. "If I want to go see my family, you will come with me. And we'll come back here together."

Jaya looked over at her and pursed her lips. "You know you don't have to."

"Of course I do. You're my sister. We may not be related, but you're the closest thing I have. I would miss you miserably, Jaya. I wouldn't have anyone like you with my family. You're as much home as any place I could be."

"If you're sure." Jaya didn't look convinced.

Freya sat up and looked down at her. "I will be here until the day that you go back to the Island. I will be with you, at your side when you are crowned queen."


	11. Leaving

Once again the square in front of the castle was full of horses and Cook's wagon. The Ó Caiside and Camelot banners flew lazily in the slight breeze that meandered through the country and over the battlements of the city. Men in bright green and silver were everywhere it seemed, dotted here and there with a bright red cloak of a Camelot knight trying to make his way on an errand. Preparations were nearly finished, and the sun was starting to become visible over the top of the ramparts.

Brian stood at the top of the steps, looking over the bustle, his hands on his hips. It wouldn't be much longer and they would be able to leave. His heart contracted slightly when he realized he missed a particular big grey and a large black dog darting in and out and under horses. It pained him more than he could explain to leave Jaya behind. She was his. She belonged on the Island. And the fact that she had taken the news so well that she hadn't even bothered to come and see him later by themselves troubled him.

"I understand why you did it, Da." her brogue was rough with the disuse of night and heavy emotions.

Brian turned to her. She was his beautiful daughter. A very near copy of his angel wife, but with a fire in her greenish-blue eyes that he recognized as his own. Her dark curly hair was his too. As was the slight honey gold glow to her skin. If her mother's skin was touched by the sun it turned red almost instantly and was paler than fresh milk the rest of the time. "Good morning, Pet."

Jaya smiled tightly and gripped the edges of her wide skirt to drop a quick curtsy. It swung slightly as she stood straight again. "I really _do_ understand, Da. I'll make you proud."

The roughness of her brogue made him smile. He knew that he would miss hearing it once he was away from her. "You already have. You always do. Your mother is so proud of you. You're the best envoy to Uther that I have."

Jaya snorted lightly, some of the humor that was constantly wrapped around her suddenly sparked up in her eyes. "I'm not going to say that you're in trouble…"

"I have a feeling that Uther is in for more trouble than I." Brian smiled down at her, his heart swelling with pride at the look on her face.

Jaya looked out over the crowded square and smiled suddenly. She turned and started down the steps, her long skirt swinging wildly out when she turned to show the tops of her tall black boots halfway up her shins.

Brian smiled to himself as he watched his daughter rush down the stairs to stop in front of her favorite knight. The scar on his jaw wasn't visible from where the king stood, but the smile was.

Finnian swept his cloak out of the way and half dropped to his right knee, bringing his right fist up over his heart, before standing straight and smiling down at Jaya. "Good morning, My Lady."

Jaya came to a stop, her skirt swishing around her feet, absorbing the last bit of movement. "Good morning, Sir Knight." she returned, smirking at him.

"The King has given me a choice."

Jaya glanced over her shoulder at her father, still at the top of the stairs, and then looked back at him. "And what is that?"

"He said that I may stay here, if you wish." The big knight smiled softly at her. Even in the simple, white, loose-sleeved shirt and the black leather corset cinched tight around her ribs above the black skirt she looked like royalty.

"And do you wish that?" Jaya asked looking up at him.

"I wish for you to be safe, Jaya." Finnian looked at her pointedly.

Jaya smiled, her cheeks turning a bit pink. "I know you do. Do you wish to stay?" she wondered.

Finnian looked at her and then over her head to their King. "I wish only to do what you think is best."

Jaya sighed and nodded. Of course he would ultimately leave it up to her. "I will be safe enough here. Go with the King."

Finnian extended his right hand. "For the Island."

Jaya grasped his forearm, just below his elbow, his large hand closing around her arm in the same place. "For the Island," she agreed, with a slight nod. "Try not to have too much fun without me."

"Never." Finnian smirked, the scar pulling his lip down slightly. "The poets will sing of the great battles."

Jaya groaned dramatically and rolled her eyes. "_Just_ what I want. To hear the stories from _poets_."

Finnian smiled at her. "They do know much, for men who are rarely around at the time."

Jaya chuckled slightly. She turned at the sound of her father's voice calling her name. Her eyes darted up to him and smiled an acknowledgement. Her skirt swung wildly as she changed her mind twice in rapid succession. She looked at Finnian and pulled herself up straight. "One for all and all together."

"We'll stay united through darker days." Finnian responded making the verse sound more like a promise than a simple recitation.

"And we'll be unbeatable forever." Jaya finished the last part of the battle hymn verse smiling proudly. She spun again, her skirt flaring out to it's extent and wrapping back and forth as she started up the stairs.

"Ireland, Ireland," Finnian started singing when she was a couple of steps up. "Together standing tall," a few more had noticed she was there and joined in.

Jaya stopped abruptly and turned to face them.

"Shoulder to shoulder," a good third of the square was singing now. "We'll answer Ireland's call," half the men had turned from what they were doing, arms resting on saddles, or on horse's necks. "Hearts of iron and heads unbowing, vowing never to be broken," very nearly the whole square was singing. "Vowing never to be broken," if there were none singing, no one could tell. "We will fight until we can fight no more," their voices swelled mighty. "Till or final requiem is spoken,"

Uther and Arthur had just stepped out of the palace, and were staring in shock. The voice's rang back and forth from the stone of the city.

"Ireland, Ireland,

Together standing tall,

Shoulder to shoulder

We'll answer Ireland's call"

The sound of a few dozen knuckles hitting metal breast plates all at the same time brought the singing to a close with a melodious but mighty clang. There wasn't a man who wasn't facing Jaya on the steps, his knuckles over his heart. Evan Cook stood in front of the seat of his wagon, knuckles over his heart.

Jaya stood perfectly still for a moment longer, and then made a fist with her right hand and brought it up to her heart with more force than she probably should have. She looked over the men and then up at King Brian. "For the Island!" She called throwing her fist up in the air.

"For the Island!" the square roared back, every fist shooting up to match hers.

Jaya inclined her head and half dropped to her right knee. She turned and trotted up the rest of the steps, her skirt wrapping around and back and twisting the otherway around her legs. She stopped when she caught sight of the Pendragons, both looking like they weren't sure what square they had suddenly found themselves on the edge of. Her smile was quick, and definitely more proud than embarrassed. And with a slight toss of her loose, bouncing curls she trotted up the last few steps to her father, ducking under the arm that he reached around her shoulders.

"You appear to have whipped them up quite a bit, Pet." Brian mused, starting them down the steps that Jaya had just trotted up, toward his horse.

"It was Finnan." Jaya acknowledged.

"He's coming back to Island I take it." it really wasn't a question, Brian had expected as much when he offered the big knight his choice.

Jaya nodded.

"I have something for you, Pet." The King stepped away from her and pulled open the nearest saddle bag.

"For me?" Jaya asked, sounding confused. "Da, you don't have to give me anything."

"I'm well aware." Brian smiled brightly at her, before his face clouded over as he began to dig in earnest in the saddlebag. After a moment he relaxed and pulled a small box from the very bottom where it had worked itself. He turned to Jaya, holding out the box to her. "For you, Pet."

Jaya slowly reached out to take the box, looking like she was sure that the scrolled wood would bite her fingers. "What-?" her voice cracked slightly and she viciously cleared her throat, not looking away from her father.

"Open it." The King directed, his voice and smile encouraging.

Jaya's fingers shook slightly as she pushed back the lid. And shook more visibly as they came back from inside the box with a short, fine black chain. A single, medium size, silver pendant dangled from the lowest point, flashes of bright green and deep, pure black winking in the light. Jaya handed her father the box without realizing that she did so, her left hand coming up to cup the pendant. It was a wolf head. An Ó Caiside wolf head, if there ever was one cast. It was heavily tooled. Highly polished black obsidian ran like black gold through the deep channels that formed the ears, cheeks, and ruff. The small sliver canines stood out brightly from the black of the mouth. Two small, bright green emeralds flashed for the eyes. Jaya lightly ran her thumb over it, looking at it with awe. Suddenly she looked up and at her father, holding the necklace out to him quickly, the snarling wolf bouncing and swirling on it's black chain. "I can't take this." she shook her head.

"You know what that is, Pet?" Brian asked quietly, not reaching for the necklace still dangling from Jaya's fingers.

Jaya's eyes darted down to it and then back up to her father. "It's Mother's. She looks at it from time to time, but she doesn't take it out of that there box. And she doesn't wear it. Not that I've ever seen."

Brian looked at her fondly and shook his head slightly. "And you, my daughter, _my_ daughter, never asked what it was?" his eyebrows rose.

Jaya shrugged, still holding out the necklace.

Brian took it and looked at it, flashing silver, black and green in the palm of his large hand. "The one thing you never asked about Pet." he chuckled, shaking his head. "This is the first thing I ever gave your mother, Pet. I had it made for her, when I was on my first campaign. Brought it back to her when she was around your age. I gave it to her the first night I convinced her to take a walk with me." Brian chuckled, a faraway look in his eyes. "She _was_ a stubborn lass. She wore it every day. The only time she took it off was when I went off to war. She'd give it to me the morning that I left. I got up early so many times, and she was _always_ awake. I'd argue and plead with her. She stubbornly hold out and make me take it. Said it would bring me good luck. She always said it would keep me safe and bring me back to her." Brian reached out and took Jaya's right shoulder. He pulled her closer and turned her so her back was to him. And clasped the necklace around her neck. "It always did."

Jaya turned around to look at her father. The wolf bounced lightly against the hollow of her throat. "And now I have it."

"For good luck, to keep you safe, and bring you back to us one day." Brian smiled at her.

"And Mother?" Jaya asked.

"Insisted. It was her idea, Pet." Brian grinned.

"You can't give me this," Jaya half shook her head.

"I can do as I please, Jaya. Being king has _some_ perks. And besides that, I'm your father. Which also means I may do as I please." Brian laid a hand against each of Jaya's cheeks. "Your mother and I want you to have it."

Jaya nodded, the movement heavily restricted by her father's hands on the sides of her face.

Brian smiled and lightly kissed her forehead. He pressed his forehead against hers for a moment. "Goodbye, Pet." He pulled back to look at her.

Jaya sniffed stubbornly, her jaw locked tightly, her eyes watery. "Good-" she cleared her throat violently. "Goodbye, Da. Take care of Mother."

Brian smiled. "Every moment. Behave yourself, Pet." He dropped his hands.

Jaya nodded, blinking three times much too fast. "I'll make you proud, Da." she smiled stubbornly, a single tear breaching the edge of her eye and sliding down her cheek leaving a silvery trail down her cheek. She scrubbed the back of her right hand across her cheek. And smiled again, rolling her eyes and looking at the sky when another silvery trail rolled down her other cheek.

"You say that like you haven't already. Jaya, you are more important to me than the whole of the Island." Brian reached up and brushed his thumb lightly across her cheek, smudging the bottom of the track dry. "You've already make me proud. There's not a doubt in my mind you will continue to do so."

Jaya nodded jerkily and smiled brightly. "Goodbye, Da."

Brian kissed her forehead again and suddenly turned to swing onto his horse.

Jaya stepped back and up onto the bottom step of the staircase without looking at it. She watched as the knights mounted up, as she continued to walk up the steps backwards.

Horses turned and started to clatter out of the square. Cook's wagon lumbered around before pulling out of the gate. Everywhere the clatter of iron-shod hooves ricocheted off the stone walls and pavers.

Jaya suddenly whirled and raced up the steps, her skirt flying around her to wrap back and forth between her legs. She didn't pause, or slow as she passed the Pendragons, barely looking at them.

Arthur ascended the steps onto the wall just behind his father. He walked onto the top of the wall, his hands behind his back. A fair piece down the road, the glitter of chainmail and bright green winked against the landscape. He looked down the wall.

Jaya leaned on the wall, her hands lightly folded in front of her. Most of her weight on her forearms and left leg, her right foot resting on the toe of her boot, hooked around her left ankle. Her eyes glued to the column of horses and wagon that moved toward the edge of the far hills. The breeze ruffled her sleeves and blew some lighter strands of her hair up and around her neck and face. She didn't seem to notice.

Arthur and his father watched until they couldn't see them anymore and then turned to go down the steps to their duties.

* * *

It was nearly an hour and a half since Arthur had turned to go about his daily business. And it was just that long since he had seen Jaya. He didn't think much of it until the two hour mark, when he started to wonder where she had disappeared off to. He started with her chambers, though, after talking to the sweet girl who opened the door to tell him Jaya wasn't there, Arthur wondered why she would be. It was a beautiful day, and Jaya didn't seem the type to run away and sulk in her room. He checked the stables and on the way to the wall where he had seen her last, he very nearly bumped into Merlin. "Merlin!"

Merlin smiled at him. "Arthur."

"Have you seen Jaya?" Arthur wondered, looking around him like she might be hiding behind one of the pillars.

Merlin shook his head, a thoughtful look on his face. "No."

"I haven't seen her in over two hours. Where do you suppose she'd be?" Arthur looked at Merlin like he expected Merlin to have the answer.

"Where have you looked?" Merlin asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Her chambers, the stables, I'm on my way to the castle wall." Arthur pointed in the direction that he was heading.

Merlin shook his head and looked at Arthur like he was silly. "You won't find her there."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Arthur asked testily.

"She's a lot like you. A lot more like you than you realize." Merlin folded his arms.

"And where would _you_ look for her Merlin?" Arthur demanded, his hands settling on his hips.

* * *

"A lucky guess." Arthur grumbled, folding his arms.

"Really wasn't." Merlin shook his head, as he looked across the training grounds.

Jaya was across the way, fists flying into the hanging, stuffed bag.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin with a sharp glare before starting toward Jaya. As he got closer he could hear the muffled thumps of her fists hitting the heavy leather. And soon he could see the sheen of sweat on her face and throat. She had been here for a while then. "Princess?" he asked, slowly walking up to the other side of the bag.

Jaya's right fist rocked the bag with a heavy thump. "Prince?" she wondered, the bag shuddering with the next heavy blow from her left cross.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked, his voice full of the familiarity of the friends that they had become.

Jaya rocked the bag with a few more punches before looking around at them. "I suppose you want the truthful answer."

Both boys nodded.

"I'll be all right." Jaya lashed out and the bag shuddered again.

Arthur stepped up to the bag and around it lightly, putting himself between it and Jaya. He held up his hands slightly. "You really should wrap your hands, Princess."

Jaya's fists stayed up in the ready position. She looked at Arthur over them. "I don't really have the patience for it right now, if you don't mind."

"You're bleeding, Jaya." Merlin pointed out from the other side of the bag. His voice was soft, and full of worry.

Jaya glanced down at her knuckles and then actually looked at them, her body relaxing slightly. "I suppose I am."

"You should go see Gaius. Let him bandage you up." Arthur suggested, an imperial tone in his voice.

Jaya looked at him, looked at her knuckles, and looked back at him with a frown. "I will a little later. I'd like to keep going, if you don't mind."

Merlin dutifully stepped out of the way, but Arthur stood where he was.

"Jaya, you'll only be hurting yourself worse." He pointed out.

Jaya just looked at him. She sighed heavily and dropped her fists, her jaw muscles working.

"What is _that_?" Arthur asked, shock and confusion in his voice.

Jaya looked around, confused for a moment. "What?" she asked.

"On your arm. Is that a Druid symbol?" Arthur demanded, pointing to her right arm.

It was the first moment that Merlin realized that her sleeves were rolled up past her elbows. On each arm, there were slight scars on her wrists and about halfway up her arms, where the bracers sat, he assumed. But what had caught Arthur's attention was the dark blue-green lines that wove around under her skin at the widest part of her right arm, just below her elbow.

Jaya shook her head. She turned her arm so they could see better and looked at it with something like remorse. "It's the Ó Caiside crest." She held it out to them.

Now that he really looked at it, Arthur could see that it was, in fact, a crest. Though it didn't resemble the ones on the cloaks and on the trunks. It was a wolf, crouched like it was about to jump out of the skin of Jaya's arm, all intertwined with lines that wove around and back.

"It's an old tradition." Jaya explained, still looking at it. tracing the lines with the fingers of her left hand, the blood that had run down her fingers lightly outlining the blue-green of the tattoo. "The kings of old started it. When a knight pledges his allegiance to the king, I'm sure that it's like here in Camelot. He can still leave and go to a different kingdom. But where I come from, there's another ceremony, one more permanent. Only knights who pledge to serve that King until the day they die go through it. It's not entered lightly, because once you do pledge, you can't go back. Part of that ceremony is a tattoo. And if, if for some reason, that knight leaves to fight with another king, that's the first thing they check for. And it doesn't end well for him if they find one."

"What about conquering kings?" Merlin asked, absolutely fascinated.

"That depends, Merlin." Jaya looked up at him.

"On what?" Arthur asked.

"On whether or not that king is Irish. If he is…" Jaya's voice trailed off and she looked between the two of them, letting them make their own conclusions.

"Isn't your father king of the whole Island?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"Aye." Jaya nodded. "There were a few that requested it be done despite that. And once it had been granted, more joined. They wanted to prove their loyalty. Every one of the men you saw these past few days...they all have one."

"So why do you have one?" Merlin asked.

"You're not a knight." Arthur followed right after.

Jaya smirked. "I slipped by on a technicality."

"Is _that_ why…" Arthur's hand flew around in a tight circle as he tried to come up with the word he was looking for. "Earlier in the square."

Jaya nodded. "Aye."

"They love you." Merlin looked at her, her hair flying about her shoulders, her loose sleeves rolled up, the blood on her knuckles, and the scars and tattoo proclaiming her a fighter, lady, elite knight and royalty all at once. He could understand why they treated her the way they did.

Jaya shrugged. "Some of them do. Other's...they look out for me because of their allegiance to my father."

"You're just full of surprises, Princess." Arthur chuckled, folding his arms over his chest.

Jaya looked at her knuckles and then up at him and smirked. "You have no idea."

* * *

_**Well, there y'all are :) And, I must note, that I used Celtic Thunder's 'Ireland's Call' for the battle hymn. I thought it would be fitting. And I'll be away for the next week, so I don't know how much writing I'll get done, but I will do my best to continue the story! There's a very good chance that it won't be until the week after next. :)**_


	12. A Late Night Meeting

_**Hi Y'all! Sorry this is a little later than usual. I had a chapter written and I was **_**just****_ about to post it when I suddenly had another idea and ran with it. So...here it is! :)_**

* * *

"_**Jaya**_."

Jaya stirred slightly in her large bed, feeling a small pang of guilt despite her sleep when she felt her foot contact Ridire, who was curled up at the foot of the bed. She snuggled down into her pillows and drifted off toward deeper sleep again.

"_**Jaya**_."

Jaya opened one eye. She looked around the part of her chambers that she could see accusingly. It was the middle of the night. Who would even be here?

"_**Jaaaayyyyaa**_."

Jaya sat bolt upright in bed, the dagger in her right hand pulled from where she kept it under her pillow. Both eyes slowly searched every inch of the chambers that she could see.

Ridire had leapt up when she bolted upright in bed. He was now settling down in a different position halfway up the bed. He yawned and groaned.

"_**Jaya!**_"

Jaya suddenly realized that the voice was in her head. It was an old voice, growly with power and irritation now. She wildly swung her blankets off her, digging her way out of the sheet that she missed. It didn't take her long to dress in what she was wearing earlier that day, though she slipped into a black long coat to make sure that she didn't stand out with her white shirt. The corset she left behind, that just didn't seem necessary at this time of night. She walked to the door, quietly sliding one of her swords into her belt, and the dagger that was under her pillow between her belt and the middle of her back. Her hand rested on the latch. "Not this time. You stay here." She looked down at Ridire, who was standing next to her, his tail slightly swinging back and forth. Jaya pulled open the door and slipped through, pausing with the door open only a few inches. "Garda." she whispered. And pulled the door closed the rest of the way, content that her chambers would be guarded until she and her sharp objects got back.

Now that she was in the hall, she could feel something tugging at her. Or...her magic? Made sense since the voice had spoke to her inside her head. She walked the halls and only had to duck into the deeper shadows a handful of times to make sure she didn't have to explain to a couple of guards why she was up, about, dressed and armed. She missed a couple of turns along the way, but soon she was deep under the castle. The stairs seemed to go on forever. She stopped halfway down the tenth...or was it the eleventh? flight and leaned slightly over the edge of the short wall that protected her from falling two flights down to the stone floor.

Two men sat across a small table from each other playing a game of dice.

Jaya felt bad for the men that had pulled guard duty for whatever it was that was trying to pull her and her magic toward itself. It didn't seem like a very busy place. She trotted down the rest of the flight and the next. She was just stepping onto the floor when her eyes flashed silver and she mumbled under her breath: "Reo."

The dice froze midair, mid arc. One guard's arm stayed where it was, the tossing movement not quite finished.

Jaya hurried past them, as soon as she was past her eyes flashed silver again and the dice clinked against the table and the other guard grumbled. She hurried down the ever-darkening hallway. Once she got around the third corner she found herself facing a set of arched doors. One door stood open. "Solas." her eyes flashed silver again.

A comfortable silver color glow came from a ball that floated above Jaya's right palm. It was just big enough that if Jaya had wrapped her hands around it her fingers wouldn't have touched.

Jaya tossed it up so it hovered above her head and over her shoulder almost to the ceiling. She took a breath and started toward the door of the two that was open.

Stairs lead down into the darkness.

_Wonderful. More stairs. _

"There's nothing for it then." Jaya muttered, starting down the steps, her magelight floating down just after her, softly lighting the way. The steps stretched down deep into the heart of the earth to the point that Jaya started to wonder how many miles she had travelled since she left her room. Just when she started to think that she was never going to reach the bottom the steps ended on a roughly smooth floor. She followed the short hallway and suddenly found herself out on a short ledge, in a large cavern.

The light from the silver mage light brightened, and in front of her was a peak of sorts made up of dark grey rocks. And a chain with links as big around as she was, and probably half as tall, stretched up into the darkness that covered the top of the cavern.

Jaya looked around. This was were she was supposed to be, she was sure of it, but who...or _what_ had called her there. She stood still for a moment in indecision.

The sound of a great wind whoosed down from above and with it came a great red-gold shadow. It landed with a loud thump, the chain clanking to rest down around the peak.

Jaya's eyes flared wide and she stumbled back two steps, her magelight flickering and nearly going out.

_A dragon!_

"Do not be afraid, Young Witch." The dragon spoke, something like humor grating against its vocal chords as he smiled at her.

The magelight flickered back into a steady light and Jaya stepped back to where she was before he had landed. "You're the one that called me down here." She didn't really ask it. She knew it was the dragon. The voice was the same raspy powerful one that had woken her from her sleep.

"You are quite astute." The dragon inclined his head slightly.

"Who are you?" Jaya asked, as she willed the magelight to get brighter so she could take in the whole of the dragon.

He was massive. The large peak barely seemed to hold him, and his talons she was sure were almost as tall as she was. She could only see a part of his tail, but the end of it was as thick as some of the large trees in the castle garden back home.

"I am a dragon, the last of my kind, Young Witch." the dragon responded, humor rumbling again.

Jaya folded her arms and cocked her hip. "I can see that." She returned, before she realized that she was addressing an animal that could burn her to a crisp, or swallow her whole without warning or second thought. "I mean," she started again, her tone less testy, "What do I call you? Surely you have a name."

The dragon didn't seem offended by Jaya's retort. He seemed rather pleased really. "My name is Kilgharrah, Young Witch." The dragon bowed his head deeply and furled out his great wings.

Jaya dropped to her right knee and clapped her right knuckles against her heart before quickly standing up. "It is a great honor, Kilgharrah. I am Jaya Ó Caiside. Princess of the isle Ireland."

Kilgharrah smiled again, showing teeth that were as thick Jaya's thighs. "I know who you are, Young Witch. I was not expecting you so soon."

Jaya's eyebrows rose. "Expecting me?" she demanded, testily. "Ya called me down here. Woke me up."

"There are prophecies that tell of a witch princess from another land." Kilgharrah leaned his head down slightly so he was eye to eye with her. "I was not prepared for them to come true so quickly."

"And what do they say of this princess?" Jaya asked. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. It seemed like he was looking through her to her soul and the soul of her magic.

"The prophecies? They tell of a strong, and upright witch that comes alongside the greatest sorcerer in the history of this world. To help him and protect him when the need arises." Kilgharrah looked at her keenly for a moment. "You already know of who I speak, do you not, Young Witch?"

Jaya looked at him pointedly. "Must you call me that? It makes me sound less than honorable."

Kilgharrah's eyebrow ridges rose slightly and he blew a hot breath out of his nose. "What would you prefer I call you?" the amusement was back in voice again.

"Jaya. It's my name after all." Jaya smiled. "And I know you know that because not only did I just tell you it, but you woke me up yelling my name in my head."

Kilgharrah chuckled and waved his head back and forth. "I do believe you are perfect, Young One. Though more gall than perhaps is wise." he chuckled to himself again. "I shall call you Jaya because you have requested it."

"I didn't think you called me down here for a midnight snack." Jaya shrugged, her tone more subdued. She was aware that he had warned her to watch her tongue. "Terrible timing by the way."

Kilgharrah's massive shoulders shook again. "You are clever too, I see."

Jaya shrugged.

"You must be careful, Jaya. You are not as safe as you think here." Kilgharrah looked at her sharply, suddenly _very_ serious.

Jaya pulled a slight face. "I'm well aware that magic and Camelot do not mix well."

"You must be on your guard." Kilgharrah nodded.

"And keep Merlin from-" Jaya's eyebrows rose.

"Whatever you must." Kilgharrah's voice was heavy with importance.

Jaya swallowed slightly. Her shoulders squared. "Then guard him I shall. For as long as I'm here to do it." She stifled a yawn with the palm of her right hand.

Kilgharrah nodded slightly. "They were not wrong. You will be a great help to him while you are here. Now go, get some rest. You will need it." His great wings furled out and flapped once, lifting him up toward the dark ceiling. Three more strokes and he was completely out of sight.

Jaya watched him go until she couldn't see anything more than the large chain that trailed up. She suddenly felt small and not the least bit prepared for what the dragon had been suggesting. Guard Merlin? She was sure that would be harder than she realized at this moment. She had to do it without getting herself killed too. "Yeah, sleep." she muttered, turning to head back toward the stairs, her magelight dimming and trailing after her.

* * *

It didn't take Jaya very long to get back to her chambers, blessed as she was with a memory that could map things out as she saw them. She lay on her bed, covers pulled up, Ridire curled up next to her, his large head nestled between her shoulder and her right ear. Jaya stared up at the canopy over her bed. Having a destiny wasn't something that really surprised her, her father was a king after all, but having one here, so _far_ from Ireland...that she wasn't prepared for.

"_**Even Merlin does not realize how much danger there is, or he is in."**_

* * *

Jaya sighed heavily. She was _so_ close to being asleep. Now she was wide awake again wondering if she would be able to live up to something as large as watching the back of a boy who seemed so unassuming and ungainly. _Merlin...the greatest sorcerer…_

Her chambers were just starting to get light when Jaya's eyes finally closed, Ridire's head laying on her collarbone.

"Jaya! Why are you still in bed!?" Freya asked, shocked.

Jaya was sure that she had only gotten twenty minutes of sleep. She opened her eyes and almost instantly closed them again. It was _bright_. That meant it was later than she normally slept. Wonderful. At least she slept some. "I can be lazy every so often." she pointed out.

Freya looked at her like she wasn't sure who Jaya was suddenly. "Are you sure?"

Jaya stretched and rolled out of bed. "I am today."

Ridire stood and arched his back as high as it would go, yawning largely.

Freya didn't say anything and started going about her normal daily duties, shooing Ridire out of the way as she needed to.

* * *

Jaya soon took her leave of her chambers, dressed in a simple green dress with a dark brown corset and bracers. Her swords were pushed through a wide brown belt that hugged her hips, the tail falling down to her knees despite the large knot that held it in place. She walked the castle halls, the wolf head pendant bouncing against the hollow of her throat, and found herself just down the hallway from Merlin, who was walking toward her, a tray balanced between his hands.

"Good morning," Merlin wished, smiling.

"Morning, Merlin." Jaya smirked at him. _Greatest sorcerer_. "I met a friend of yours last night."

Merlin kept walking and tipped an eyebrow. "Who was that?" He passed her and was still walking.

Jaya pivoted and started walking with him. "He seemed very concerned with destinies and prophecies."

The dishes rattled on the tray as Merlin stopped. He looked at her in shock. "What?"

Jaya didn't say anything, just raised her eyebrows. She caught her balance as her right knee popped out from under her.

Ridire had bumped into it as he raced off after...something that he had seen down the hallway. He paused a few yards away, ears pricked, one rear foot lifted halfway, everything but his eyes and nose frozen as he concentrated.

"You met the…" Merlin looked around him to make sure that only Ridire could hear them. "_dragon_?"

Jaya nodded. "Interesting fellow, that one is."

Merlin scoffed and started walking again. "That hardly covers it."

Jaya started to keep walking with him but pulled to a stop suddenly, that was the third servant that she had seen walking with a large scroll. She wagged her fingers at Merlin and crossed over to the hall that the servants were walking down. He wouldn't be in any real danger. Arthur might be cranky about when he was getting breakfast, but hardly mad enough to actually do any harm. She barely stopped in time to miss getting run over by a man dressed like a scout who walked briskly toward the square that her father left three days before. "Morning." she greeted, stepping out from the shadow of the archway between the two hallways, Ridire trotting out after her a moment later.

The scout spun around his redish blonde curls swinging slightly. He was dressed in dark brown leather and cloth. He hadn't shaved in at least four days, and the shadows under his eyes made it appear he hadn't slept much in the same amount of time. He regarded her for a moment, his dark hazel eyes taking in the swords with a quirked eyebrow, an uneasy glance darted toward Ridire. A natural reaction. His back was almost up to Jaya's last rib. "Good morning, My Lad-Princess." he corrected himself as he swept into a deep bow.

Jaya felt her eyebrows go up. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, shocked.

He stood straight again looking unsure. "I apologize, My Lady. I heard rumors that there was a princess staying in Camelot. It was wrong of me to assume that it was you."

Jaya smirked. She liked this one. He was a bit stiff and formal, but he seemed very nice. "Oh no! It is I that should be apologizing!" She pulled her skirt over and half dropped to her right knee, her right knuckles pressing the fabric over her heart. "Jaya Ó Caiside, Princess of the isle Ireland. You were correct in assuming, you just caught me off my guard. You look as though you just arrived back from a long journey. I didn't expect you to have been able to catch up on the local gossip."

He flushed and shifted nervously.

Ridire walked up to him, sniffing in interest.

The scout held out his hand and lightly stroked Ridire's head after the big dog started to wag his tail and began to sniff closer.

Jaya smiled at him. "You may call me Jaya. Everyone else does. What is your name? That is Ridire."

"Leon, Your Highness." he dipped his head. "He is a beautiful animal. A wolfhound is he not, My Lady?" Leon was stroking Ridire in earnest now.

"Leon," Jaya smiled, "It's a good name. Suits you too from the look of ya. Aye, that he is. He's part of the Ó Caiside war dog pack."

Leon blushed straight up to the tips of his hair. "Thank you." He looked down at Ridire again. "I have heard of such packs. They are vicious and are feared greatly when met in battle."

"And with good reason." Jaya nodded, and took a step closer to him. "Tell me, Leon, what's going on?"

Leon smiled. "There is to be a tournament four days hence. It happens every year, My Lady. I'm surprised you hadn't heard of it."

Jaya's eyebrows rose. "A tournament you say? Sounds like fun."

Leon quirked an eyebrow. That was a strange reaction from a woman. "It's a swordfight. The men compete until one is left standing. That man has been Arthur the last few years."

"Of course it has." Jaya nodded, completely understanding. "Thank you for your time, Leon. I'll keep ya from your bed no longer. Sleep well."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Leon swept into a low bow again and walked on the way he had been heading.

Jaya frowned slightly at the formalities but turned and started toward the throne room at a brisk walk, Ridire trotting loosely behind her. She had a request to make.

* * *

"No. Absolutely not." Uther didn't even look up from the scroll that was spread out in front of him on the table.

Jaya fought down the urge to bristle at the tone he was using. "But, Sire-"

"There is _no_ way I will allow you to enter. You are a princess, your standing _alone_ forbids it." Uther looked up from the scroll to shoot her a pointed look.

Jaya stood halfway down the table and folded her arms. "I have the entrance fee. Arthur is fighting. The rules state that any champion may enter."

Uther looked up at her again, true anger darkening his features. "You will not be part of the tournament."

"But-" Jaya started

"A tournament is no place for a young woman. Much _less_ one of your standing. Not to mention the fact that the winner will be escorting Morgana to the winner's feast." Uther looked at her sternly, disapproval thick in his voice. "The matter is closed. I will hear no more of this." Uther dismissed her by looking back down at the scroll.

Jaya stood where she was for a moment, reining in her temper. She was not used to be cut off and dismissed such. And her father never used that tone with her. He had always talked to her like she was an adult and capable of understanding where he was coming from, even if she didn't agree with him. Her lips pursed for a moment. After another moment of standing where she was she spun on her heel and walked out of the large double doors, Ridire scrambling to his feet to follow her out, brushing past the guards without her customary smile.


	13. A Stable Hand

"I _really_ don't see how it's fair." Jaya mumbled.

Freya looked over at her. The two of them were sitting, or laying in Jaya's case, on the side of the slight hill that rolled away from the east side of Camelot proper. Courage was grazing half a dozen feet away, tail switching idly against the flies. Freya had a pillowcase draped across her knees, and was busy embroidering dainty flowers into the edge. She set it down on her knees and looked at Jaya's upturned face. "Really? You don't?" she asked.

Jaya's eyes stayed closed against the midafternoon sun for a moment. She turned her head and looked at Freya. "He expects Arthur to compete. And yet, when I asked to be part of the tournament he says 'the tournament is no place for a young woman. Much less one of your standing.'" Jaya did her best impression of Uther's highly disapproving voice, sitting up to look at Freya how Uther had looked at her earlier that morning.

"He's right, you know." Freya pointed out, calmly picking up her needlework again.

"I know, I know. He's worried that I'll get myself killed. And that would be quite upsetting to Da a week after he left me here to be safe." Jaya rolled back onto her back and resituated her bandaged hands behind her head to pillow it better. She coughed slightly as Ridire flopped down, his head on her stomach, with as much grace as a sack of rocks. Her left hand slipped out from under her head and she stroked his head lovingly.

"He does not know you, Jaya. But it _is_ something to think about. We're not on the Island anymore." Freya pointed out, eyeing the bandage that wrapped around Jaya's knuckles. She was glad to see that they were still on Jaya's hands. They had quite the fight earlier that morning when Freya had found out that Jaya had healed everything but the scars that were left from her bare-knuckled attack on the punching bag almost a week before. Freya was still slightly irritated at Jaya.

Jaya half opened her eyes and looked over at Freya. "You mean, I need to learn how to act differently because here I'm a royal, and I'm expected to act as my standing dictates."

Freya looked up from her embroidery. She set it down in her lap. "Not just a royal, Jaya. A _princess_. That means you act a certain way and talk a certain way. You might have to brush up on your lady-like skills a bit more here."

Jaya's face scrunched up and she closed her eyes again. "It sounds terribly boring." She was feeling chastised still. She could tell that Freya was still irritated about the magic she had done to fix her knuckles. Maybe it had been a bit out of line, but she was sick of waiting for them to heal.

"With _that_ attitude it will be." Freya countered. She reached over and poked Jaya's arm. "Perhaps learning to grow up a little and into your propor station wouldn't be all _that_ bad. You might just learn something." Her voice was more teasing than it had been all morning.

"Or I could just become a proper and uptight lady like Lady Morgana." Jaya grumbled, batting lazily at Freya when she was poked again. Smirking despite herself. They were back to how they always were.

Freya raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "You know she's not that bad."

"She didn't come today."

"And you're hurt because you wanted someone to talk to besides me." Freya finished, not looking up from her needlework.

Jaya's eyes snapped open and she looked over at Freya. "That's not true at all! You know that I love talking to you more than anyone else."

Freya looked up from her needlework and smirked at Jaya. "Yes. I know. And I also know you're just grumbling in general because you're upset about the fact that you won't be allowed to fight."

"I'm _completely_ prepared for it! And there's no rule that says a woman _must_ sit and watch." Jaya sat up abruptly, Ridire scrambling up, looking at her like she had just insulted him on the deepest level possible.

Freya smirked. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to watch one. Is it really that bad to not have to worry about getting bloody?" she asked, tilting her head to the left as she looked at Jaya. "You _do_ realize that if you get hurt during something like this you'd have to heal the long way, just like everyone else? And there'd be no shortcuts because otherwise people would start to wonder."

Jaya opened her mouth slightly and then closed it. "I'll act like a princess." She sounded slightly disgusted and resigned all at the same time.

Freya grinned.

"But I'm not going to enjoy it." Jaya pointed a finger at her.

Freya shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully. "Baby steps." she agreed.

Jaya's eyebrows quirked and then she looked off toward the main road. A flash of bright yellow and green burst through the trees. It was midafternoon, and knights had been streaming in down the main road for the tournament. The amount of time between knights had lengthened. And she decided that maybe now would be a good time to head back to the city. She wanted to get a good look at the men gathered. Even if she _wasn't_ going to fight herself. A short, sharp whistle escaped her lips.

Courage's head and tightly pricked ears appeared up over the edge of the hill, where he had wandered as he grazed. He trotted back and nuzzled her hair, whoofing it with his breath.

"Oi! Knock that off! You've got green slime all over ya mouth!" Jaya protested, pushing his face away gently, but firmly. She swung up to her feet, bending down to grab the bridle that had been laying on the grass beside her.

Courage opened his mouth for the bit and calmly stood while Jaya worked it into place and tightened the straps where they needed to be. He turned in a tight circle around her and tossed his head impatiently as she swung herself up onto his bare back and worked herself upright and where she felt like she needed to be on his back.

Jaya reached out her left arm to Freya. "Up ya go then."

Freya quickly pushed the pillowcase into her medium-sized bag that hung over her left shoulder and down around her right hip. She stood and grabbed Jaya's stiffened left arm and swung up behind Jaya, landing in almost the correct place. She shifted a couple of times, and wrapped her left arm around Jaya's leather encased waist in time to be jerked back as Courage took off at a tight canter.

Ridire bounded out of the brush just off to their left and loped along after them keeping pace with Courage easily.

* * *

They broke onto the road right next to a black horse and the knight with the flowing dark yellow cloak that Jaya had caught glimpses of a few minutes before.

The knight pulled up his horse slightly. He looked over at them, two girls, bareback on what was obviously a charger. He pulled up his horse a bit more. "Should you be on that horse, Miss?" he asked, sounding concerned from inside his helmet.

Jaya looked over at him, a smirk pulling at the side of her face. She didn't answer, just loosened Courage's reins.

Courage looked over at the black horse next to him pinned his ears and dropped his head, leaping ahead with a great stride, and gaining speed with each stride.

Ridire flattened out to catch up, a streak of black fur on the road.

The knight in yellow let out his horse, allowing him to pick up speed after the big grey and two girls.

Freya had barely had time to tighten her arms around Jaya before Courage took off. Had she been a half a moment slower she was sure that she would have rolled right over his tail, so great was the leap he took. "Jaya!" she protested a few strides in, once she had the rhythm of Courage's strides.

Jaya pulled Courage up slightly as they charged onto the drawbridge, scattering the guards that had gathered to look down the road at the arriving knight, and clattered over the flagstones that paved the road. She let him find his own way, only pulling him around one tight corner to make sure that they were heading the right direction to the stables.

"Jaya!" Freya complained, looking over Jaya's shoulder at the street in front of them. It seemed much too crowded for how fast they were traveling.

* * *

Jaya pulled Courage to a slight sliding stop outside of the stables and waited while Freya dismounted with help from the stable hand that had suddenly appeared next to Courage. She quickly started toward the castle to begin on the things that she wanted to get done that she hadn't had a chance to work on yet because she had been out of the city with Jaya. Once Freya was clear Jaya pulled her right leg over Courage's back and lightly dropped to the ground. She pulled the reins over his head, stroking his nose as she did. She started rubbing him down with a rough piece of cloth just as the black horse from the road trotted up.

The knight in yellow dismounted with a great swing of his cloak. He reached up and pulled off his helmet with a flourish and looked at Jaya. "He's a beautiful horse." He had a squat square face that was still somehow sharply handsome, and he obviously knew it. His dark hair was cropped short and his beard had been shaved the day before.

Jaya looked at the knight and smiled tightly, stroking Courage's head without looking at him. "Yours as well." One look was all it took for her to decide that she didn't like him. There was something dangerous in his eyes. Something dangerous enough that she felt a pang of regret for only taking two daggers with her on her outing. Standing this near to him barely armed made her uncomfortable, even with Ridire close by.

"You're a long way from home." the knight commented, not turning to pull the reins over his horse's head.

Jaya bobbed her head back and forth over one shoulder and then the other. "One could say that."

"I didn't know they allowed girls to work as stable hands. Or to exercise chargers." He chuckled slightly, eyeing Jaya's strange dress. "Or dress such."

Jaya started to open her mouth, but didn't get a chance. She was absolutely shocked. The tone of his voice was akin to disdain, or disgust. And she was less than pleased that he had looked at her like she had seen some men look at horses, sizing them up, looking over their best physical attributes. And his tone hinted at something that made Jaya's skin crawl slightly.

"Make sure he's well taken care of. We've traveled a long way." The knight held out his reins. "Which way is the sign in table?"

That lowly servant, dust-on-my-shoes-better-than-you tone and look was back. Jaya looked at the reins, then back up at him, doing everything in her power to make sure that she didn't drop Courage's reins and pop him in the nose right there, and slowly took them nodding toward the square where the other few knights were walking toward. A wood board was nailed to one of the posts that stood on either side of the stable door. She was sure that he seen it sometime since he had shown up, but she was also sure that he hadn't wanted to miss the chance to address her with that tone. She stood where she was, holding both horses, watching him walk away, her mouth hanging open slightly. Should she be insulted? Should she walk after him and demand he show her more respect? Demand that he kneel to her? Would he even _believe _her if she told him who she really was? Did she _want_ to tell him who she was? She ultimately decided that she was more comfortable with standing where she was, in the company of two large chargers, both standing quietly. Courage's warm, soft nose brushing lightly against the middle of her forearm. His breath warming through the fabric of her loosely woven, Ó Caiside green shirt. She looked down at herself, trying to gauge what it was about her way of dressing that made him think that she was so far beneath him. The shirt was just like the white one that she wore the day that her father and his knights had left Camelot, only this one dropped off her shoulders. The Ó Caiside wolf necklace bounced in the hollow of her throat just above a string that tightened the top around her shoulders and tied in a bow above the black leather corset, this one heavily tooled. It met up with a short black skirt that went halfway to her knees, and had a split over her left leg that reached toward the top about ten inches from her hip. Her black boots reached halfway up her shins and her pants were a comfortable dark green, a few shades darker than her shirt. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, and only the top half was caught up so that she could see. Certainly not how a stable hand would dress, and quite toned down from some of the other things that she tended to wear. She looked up and after him again, the right corner of her top lip curling up wrinkling her nose.

"Oh my goodness! My Lady! Here! I will take the Knight's horse, you may leave Courage there if you like." The man who ran the stable rushed up, looking horrified at what he saw.

Jaya smiled at the man and shook her head slightly. "Take extra good care of that one, Seth. It seems to me he might not get it often."

Seth bowed deeply. "Of course."

Jaya dropped Courage's reins on the flagstones near the door to the stables, and was about to walk away when one of the younger boys rushed up to take Courage to his stall with a smile and a slight blush. "Ridire." she called lightly.

The dog trotted from around the corner of the barn where he had been nosing around, undoubtedly for some small animal to hunt.

* * *

Jaya walked briskly toward where the yellow cloak had swished into the square, Ridire trotting along after her. The two of them turning the heads of the visiting knights. She nodded to the few who smiled at her and slightly bowed. One or two who swept their cloaks out of their way and bowed deeply she returned with half dropping to her right knee and placing her right knuckles over her heart.

Ridire ate up the attention he was drawing. He trotted lightly after Jaya, the tip of his tongue hanging over his front teeth slightly, his lips pulled back slightly making it look like he was smiling. He looked around him, half a step behind Jaya's left heel, only stopping once to look sharply at one knight who he thought was too close.

Jaya stopped just short of the table in time to watch the knight in yellow place his helmet on the table and drop his crest on the book in front of the man behind the table. "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles."

The man smiled up at him. "Welcome to Camelot."

Valiant nodded once, signed the piece of paper that the man behind the table instructed him to and then turned away from the table, sweeping his helmet up into the crook of his right arm. He stopped when he found himself facing Jaya. His eyebrows knitted together when he saw her.

The right corner of Jaya's mouth pulled up into a smirk and she inclined her head to the left slightly. Her eyes never left his face, and she was sure that he was irritated to see her here, which of course meant that she wasn't doing what he had ordered her to do just a moment before.

* * *

Jaya simply turned and walked toward the castle. She didn't want to start, or be part of a yelling match. she was trying to behave after all. And Uther was _already_ angry with her for daring to ask to be part of the tournament. She knew that his mood would not improve when he found out that she had been part of an altercation with a visiting knight. She cut through the castle, barely checking to make sure that Ridire was following her. She brushed through her door, and waited just long enough for Ridire to make it through the door before closing it. "He thought I was a stable hand." she proclaimed to the room at large.

Freya froze, her arms wrapped around the pillow that she had just hugged against her. "Who?"

"Knight Valiant." Jaya gestured vaguely in the direction of the square that she had just come from.

"And he would be?" Freya asked, dropping the pillow in front of the other ones on the bed and frowning slightly at Ridire who leapt up onto the bed and flopped down facing the door, where Jaya was.

"The knight in yellow." Jaya sat on the edge of the table that was in the main part of her chambers.

Freya's eyebrows rose and she looked concerned. "And what did you do?"

"Took the reins until Seth rushed up. The poor man was more offended than I was." Jaya shrugged.

"And then what?" Freya asked.

"Followed him to the sign in table to find out his name." Jaya looked innocent.

"And that's all that happened?" Freya asked, sounding not sure.

"That's all. He saw me, and looked confused, but that's all that happened."

"You let him see you." Freya looked at her with her eyebrows up. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. I came straight here. I'm not sure where he went after I left." She didn't really _care_ to be honest.

Freya looked at her and cocked her head. "I'm impressed. Good for you."

Jaya smiled self consciously and held her hands upright in a confused way. "I'm growing up."

Freya snorted and then picked up the corner of the quilt and flapped it up and down, the blanket moving up to where Ridire was laying on it. "Get off the bed! I have things to do!"

Jaya snapped her fingers.

Ridire stood up and jumped off the bed and came to sit at her feet.

Freya turned and looked at the two of them. "Why don't you go outside? I'm only going to keep moving you around."

"Are you kicking me out of my own chambers?" Jaya asked playfully.

"Would you rather I put you to work?" Freya asked, pausing just long enough in making the bed to make Jaya stand up from against the table and start toward the door.

"No. No, I think I'll take my dog and go train for a tournament that I'm not allowed to be part of." Jaya opened her door and started through it. "Work out some energy before I have to dress and act like a princess." She leaned back in through the door and winked.

* * *

_**Some lines from the episode Valiant. And more to come :)**_


	14. The Tournament Begins

"Ready?" Arthur asked, irritation lacing his voice as he watched Merlin fumble with the sword that he was mostly holding, while trying to use his left hand, even though it was wrapped through a shield.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Merlin asked, fumbling around with his helmet how, speaking to Arthur's back.

Arthur swung his sword around a couple of times. "Not really."

Merlin pushed the helmet onto his head as Arthur turned around.

Arthur faced him now and held his sword at the ready.

Merlin pulled his sword out of his belt, somehow managing to look like a child with an adult's sword, and bared his teeth in expectation of the beating he was going to get.

Arthur swung. "Body."

_Clang_.

"Shield."

_Clang._

"Body."

_Clang._

"Shield."

_Clang_.

"Shield."

_Clang._

"Head."

"Head!" Merlin exclaimed.

_Clang._

"Ow." Merlin mumbled, not sure if the helmet was still ringing, or if it was just his ears. He stumbled past Arthur, his hand on the top of the helmet, even though it was doing no more than digging the metal into his scalp.

"Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying." Arthur circled Merlin and hit his backside with the broad side on the way past.

"Ah!" Merlin complained, stumbling half a step.

"That was a dirty trick." Jaya's voice carried over to them.

Arthur looked over at the grass-covered wall that was half a dozen paces to his right.

Jaya was sitting on the edge, her feet swinging against the stone. Ridire sat next to her, panting lightly.

"He's fine. Aren't you, Merlin?" Arthur asked, addressing him.

Merlin's helmet bobbed back and forth and up and down at the same time. "I'm all right."

"See." Arthur grinned at her and swung his sword up at the ready again.

Merlin lowered himself in to a crouch that sort of resembled Arthur's.

"Left"

_Clang_.

"Right."

_Clang_.

"Left."

_Clang._

"Head."

_Clang_.

"Ow!" Merlin protested again as the sword bounced off his helmet.

"Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win!" Arthur scolded as Merlin stumbled past him.

"Can we stop now please?" Merlin asked, readjusting his helmet.

Arthur gave him another breath and attacked again. "Body."

_Clang._

"Shield."

_Clang_.

"Shield."

_Clang_.

"Body."

_Clang. Clang._

Merlin stumbled after the last unannounced blow to his head and slowly rolled onto his back. His helmet tumbled off his head and into the grass just beyond him. He flopped his arms out and groaned.

"You're braver than you look." Arthur commented, coming into his line of vision. "Most servants collapse after the first blow."

Merlin propped himself up on his elbows, breathing hard still. "Is it over?" he asked, sounding like he actually dared to be hopeful.

Arthur held up his right hand. "How's your mace work coming along?" He wondered, swinging the mace he was holding over his head in a few lazy arcs.

Merlin looked at him for a second and collapsed back onto his back with a sigh of exasperation.

"No, no. Not like that, Merlin. It's easy to kill a man on his back." Jaya pointed out, her tone only slightly teasing.

Merlin opened his eyes slightly to look at her. "Is it? I had no idea."

Jaya snorted and offered him a hand. "Up ya go then."

Merlin rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. He was shocked to find himself pulled up with almost as much strength as Arthur used when he didn't make Merlin get up by himself. Merlin almost stumbled, he was so prepared to offer help that Jaya clearly didn't need.

Jaya stopped him from pitching forward with a hand on the too-big hauberk. "Easy there. Nice and steady." She grinned at him.

Merlin eyed her, sure that she was making fun of him. "Thanks."

Jaya grinned again. Then she turned to Arthur. "Congratulations, ya beat up on a boy who obviously isn't a challenge. How do you expect to win _that_ way?"

Arthur looked at her, slightly taken aback. "What is _that_ supposed to mean, exactly?"

"Do you want a challenge or not?" Jaya asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"What do you suggest?" Arthur asked, sounding like he was indulging her.

Jaya pursed her lips for a moment and clicked her tongue. "Merlin?"

"What?" Merlin asked, still sounding out of breath and exasperated.

"Hand me that sword?" Jaya held her hand out behind her toward him.

Merlin looked at her hand in confusion for a moment and then placed the hilt awkwardly in the palm of her hand.

"You can't be serious." Arthur protested.

Jaya swung the sword up in front up of her and after another test swing she pointed the sharp end at Arthur. "What's the matter? Scared I'll beat ya this time?" she taunted, her grin making her brogue thicker. "The boys aren't around to see you fail. I won't tell." She winked at him.

Arthur's face reddened with irritation. "What?"

Jaya shrugged. "You're not the only one who's training."

"You're not allowed to fight. I heard Father tell you." Arthur protested.

Jaya shrugged. "I wasn't talking about me."

Arthur pursed his lips and swung the mace back and forth slightly. "You're sure?"

Jaya shrugged. "Got to have fun somehow. Since I can't compete." She glanced over at Merlin. "I'll just have to beat you here."

"Hang on!" Arthur protested.

"Toss me that shield, will ya, Merlin?" Jaya asked.

Merlin held the shield out to Jaya.

Jaya hefted the shield experimentally.

Arthur didn't wait for her to nod that she was ready. She wanted to insult him and tease him, fine. He wasn't going to do her any favors. The sting from the punch that had given him a bloody nose the last time they squared off was still fresh in his mind. He swung the mace up and over his head.

Jaya ducked the first swing, sidestepped the second. Her head moved slightly to the left to miss the third swing, the fourth swing landed hard enough to jar the shield.

Merlin's arm ached just from hearing the noise of the mace hitting the shield. Jaya had barely seemed to notice. She was more like Arthur than even _he_ realized.

Jaya lunged forward, the shield hitting Arthur square in the chest. She heaved against it, using all her weight and a little grimace to toss him back a couple unsteady steps.

Arthur caught his balance and looked at Jaya for a moment like he wasn't sure how she had managed to do what she had just done.

"What?" Jaa asked, sounding slightly winded. "Surely that's not all ya got?"

_She _is _human._ Merlin thought to himself, taking the place where Jaya was sitting as his own seat. He absentmindedly petted Ridire, who was laying next to him in the grass.

Arthur glared at her and started toward her again.

Jaya ducked a few more blows, took a few more on her shield, beat Arthur back a few times, almost touching his chainmail once or twice when he wasn't as quick as she was.

Arthur paused for a moment, swinging the mace over his head. How she could keep up with him was beyond him. Was he loosing his touch? Had she been holding back the last time? He kept trying to find a weakness, but he hadn't been able to exploit something for longer than half a swing, she seemed to always be ready for him. Not this time. This time he was going to charge without warning.

Suddenly the shield was flying at him.

Jaya was right behind it, sword tip locking into the chain that secured the pointed ball to the handle that Arthur was holding. As he stumbled to try to catch or avoid the shield she pulled the weapon from him hand and followed him.

Arthur stumbled in shock. That was _not_ supposed to happen. Who in their right mind _throws_ a shield? He almost caught his balance, but his left heel hooked on something he didn't see, and he crashed to the ground with a little tinkling melody from his chainmail.

Jaya was over him in an instant, the tip of her sword almost touching the chainmail over his chest. She smirked at him and clicked her tongue. "Gotcha."

Merlin snorted and chuckled.

Arthur propped himself up on his elbows, bringing the tip of the sword against his chest. He looked at her in shock and something like anger. "Shut up, Merlin!" He snapped.

Merlin stopped laughing but kept grinning.

"And you did _not_ get anything." Arthur looked at Jaya pointedly.

"I didn't?" Jaya looked at him with her eyebrow tipped. "You're not armed and on the ground. What do ya call that?" she asked, tilting her head to the left.

Arthur glared at her. "You threw a shield!" he snapped.

Jaya's eyebrows rose. "Aye. And ya tripped."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. He pursed his lips. "Who throws a shield?!" he demanded.

Jaya smirked. "Clearly not you." She picked up the blade and drove it into the ground next to her feet. Her bare right hand, minus the bandages, extended toward Arthur.

Arthur looked at it for a moment, warring with himself. He seemed to decide and grabbed her wrist.

Jaya realized a second too late what Arthur's plan was. She landed _hard_. Her instincts kicked in and she lashed out with her foot, sweeping behind Arthur's legs.

Arthur crashed to the ground again with a muffled grunt.

Merlin's eyes widened. He wasn't prepared for that. And he honestly couldn't believe that Arthur had actually done such a thing. Jaya _was_ still a lady after all.

Arthur laid on the ground and half-laughed as he groaned. "Who taught you that?" he asked.

Jaya was crouching on the ground a little over a foot away. She smirked. "My grandfather."

"And the shield throwing bit?" Arthur wondered, rolling over to prop himself up on his right elbow.

Jaya smirked. "Same grandfather."

"Which grandfather?" Merlin asked from the half wall where he sat.

"My mother's father didn't fight so much with his sword as he did unarmed. And when he _did_ have things at his disposal, he tended to use them differently to throw his opponent off." Jaya grinned wolfishly at Arthur, not the least bit sorry.

Despite himself Arthur was impressed. As much as he hated to admit it, she _had_ caught him _completely_ off guard. "I want to meet this man."

Jaya shook her head slightly. "And give him the chance to show you all his tricks? That'd take away my edge!" Her eyes sparkled playfully.

Arthur rolled his eyes and then pushed himself up onto his feet. He extended his hand to Jaya. "Your grandfather is a great man if he indeed taught you those things."

Jaya grabbed his wrist, resisting the urge to pull the same move on him. "He is at that."

Arthur relaxed as soon as she let go of his hand. He thought for a moment that he was going to end up on the ground again. He cuffed her shoulder. "That was a _much_ better training session than I thought it was going to be."

Jaya absorbed the hit and grinned at him. She punched his shoulder a little harder than was maybe necessary. "Anytime you want a rematch. Ya let me know."

Arthur accepted the punch and grinned despite himself. "Tomorrow?"

Jaya shook her head. "I don't want to know what your father would do to me if I wore you out before your fight and lost because of it. If I can't at least _watch_ the tournament, I'll be bored."

Arthur scoffed, but grinned. "You see that, Mer_lin_?" he called.

Merlin nodded.

"_That's_ fighting."

"Looks painful." Merlin mused, carefully easing himself off the wall and onto his feet.

"Builds character." Jaya returned.

"Toughens you up." Arthur retorted at the same time.

Merlin looked back and forth between the two of them. "You're both crazy."

The Royals just grinned at him.

* * *

"Good morning, Merlin." Jaya wished, biting into an apple. "Where you off to?" she wondered, looking at the different pieces of metal gathered in his arms. "Arthur's armor need mending already?"

Merlin continued to walk through the market. "Morning." he smiled at her and Ridire. "Something like that."

Jaya nodded and took another bite out of her apple, inviting herself along.

They soon reached a modest little house on the corner of two streets in the lower town. Merlin walked around the corner of the doorway and fumbled with the burden in his arms. He cringed and sighed slightly as he dropped one of the larger pieces.

Jaya picked it up and grinned at him. "Let me." she knocked on the door, firmly, but in a friendly sort of way.

A moment later the door swung inside and Gwen's smiling face greeted them. "Merlin! You're early! Come in. Come in." Her eyes slid past him to Jaya and widened slightly. "My Lady Jaya. Good morning." She dropped a quick curtsy.

Jaya took another bite of her apple and shook her hand back and forth. She swallowed most of her bite. "There's no need for that. We're not in the castle." She swallowed the rest of her bite and grinned. "Good morning, Gwen. I just _had_ see what Merlin was up to."

"Well, by all means, come in." Gwen smiled at her, gesturing her inside.

Merlin took the piece of armor from Jaya and laid it on the table next to the other things.

Soon Merlin was the dummy and did his best to learn as the two girls instructed him on what the different pieces of armor were and how they were to properly be put on.

"So," Gwen clapped a hand on a piece of metal that was wrapped around Merlin's arm, "You've got voiders on the arms,"

"Arms," Merlin repeated, more to himself than her.

"The hauberk goes over your chest." Gwen laid her hands on the piece of metal that spread between Merlin's shoulders over his chest.

"Chest," Merlin touched the hauberk, "Arms," he touched the voiders.

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet." Jaya offered, holding it out to Merlin, from where she was standing a couple of feet away.

"Um yeah. Yeah. That is the one bit I figured out." He took it from her and pushed it onto his head.

Gwen giggled and shook her head.

"Thank goodness for that. Hey! That one fits ya better!" She rapped her knuckles lightly on the top of the helmet.

"Hey!" Merlin protested moving away from her. He looked at Gwen. "Can you believe her?"

Gwen shook her head in mock seriousness.

"She's so much better at this than me." Merlin looked at Jaya.

"She's the blacksmith's daughter." Jaya shrugged. "She got an early start."

"I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor." Gwenn agreed. "Which is actually kinda sad."

Merlin looked at Jaya and shook his head slightly, the movement looking much bigger with Arthur's helmet on. "I think it's brilliant."

Gwen coughed nervously and shook her head.

"Well now Merlin," Jaya laid a hand on his shoulder. "Think you can get out of those?"

Merlin looked at her through the slit. "By myself?"

Jaya chuckled and Gwen grinned.

"No, Silly. Tell us which piece to take off first." Gwen shook her head.

"And once it's off you, you can put it on me and we'll see how well it fits...and you learned." Jaya smirked at him.

"Oh no." Merlin sighed, pulling off the helmet.

"That's hardly the right attitude, Merlin." Gwen admonished.

* * *

It was almost noonday when Merlin and Jaya finally left Gwen's house. Jaya almost instantly headed off to her chambers, she was late, Freya was going to be furious that she wasn't getting dressed already. And heaven knows that _real_ dresses took much longer than necessary to get into.

Merlin walked through the lower town on his way toward where the festivities were to be held, heading toward Arthur's tent. The girls had been patient teachers, coaching him through the first couple of times by himself and offering bits of advice to streamline the process once he seemed to be getting the hang of it. Gwen knew which pieces were what and did her best to show him where they went and in what order. Jaya knew about how tight they should be, and explained to him how best to check and make sure that he wasn't leaving them too tight or too loose. He was _much_ more comfortable with putting the armor on Arthur now.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Freya exclaimed, hardly taking notice of Ridire as he trotted by her and jumped onto his customary spot on Jaya's bed.

"Helping Merlin. I know, I know. I'm late. I'm terribly sorry." Jaya dutifully sat down in the little chair in front of the mirror.

Freya pursed her lips. At least your hair is still braided and won't take too long to do. I've laid out the orange dress for you."

"At least one of us is prepared." Jaya muttered, wincing slightly as Freya's fingers got caught in a snarl.

Freya hummed in agreement and started to fuss with her hair, pinning it up this way and that, until she finally settled on leaving it mostly down, spilling over Jaya's right shoulder. With her bangs pinned up to sweep deeply over her right eyebrow and then join the rest of her curls.

By the time that Jaya was dressed and ready with the small silver coronet on her head, and a couple of rings on her fingers for an extra dash of royalty, the knight that was supposed to walk her to her seat had already knocked on her door.

Jaya rushed to the door as soon as Freya said she could go, giving up on her latest attempt to convince the druid girl to come to the tournament. She pulled the door open and smiled. "I'm sorry to make you wait."

The knight swept around and smiled at her. "Not at all, Princess. If you will allow me." He offered her his right arm.

Jaya slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow and stepping toward him. "Lead the way."

"Will your maidservant be accompanying you, Princess?" he asked, hesitating.

Jaya shook her head. "Not today."

He nodded and started them down the hallway.

* * *

Jaya chatted lightly with the knight until he showed her the seat to Morgana's left that had been reserved for her. She smiled up at him as she sat down with a brilliant smile for Morgana and a small wave for Gwen.

"Where's your maid?" Morgana asked, looking past Jaya at the empty seat next to her. "I'm so looking forward to meeting her."

Jaya smiled. "I'm afraid Freya isn't much for swordplay as a sport. She's seen too much of the deadly kind." Jaya's eyes lost some of their sparkle and a haunted tone ghosted across her last words.

"That poor girl!" Morgana exclaimed.

"We'll just plan a picnic then." Gwen leaned forward in her seat to offer.

"Oh let's!" Morgana grinned.

Jaya nodded in agreement and focused on the bright colors of the different knights as they strode into the arena in two perfectly straight lines shoulders and cloaks swaying as they walked. She clapped politely as the crowd cheered and whistled.

Once the knights had reformed their lines facing the high chair where the King would be sitting Uther strode out in front of them.

"Knights of the realm."

A hush fell over the crowd.

"It is a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur."

Jaya rolled her eyes. "Might as well hang a target on him." She muttered missing the rest of Uther's speech as she searched out Arthur to smile at him wryly when she caught his eye. His pursed lips in return told her that he wasn't thrilled to be pointed out the way he had been. Jaya's eyes slide from Arthur to the knight in dark yellow who stood in the front row, two down from Arthur. She felt the urge to curl her lip up and did her absolute best to make sure it didn't show on her face. She hadn't missed the way that Valiant had turned to see Arthur when Uther had pointed him out as the champion. Something about the way that he disregarded the chest of coins that had been opened to reveal the thousand gold pieces that were the prize, made her edgy. Was he here for the prize or for Arthur. Despite herself Jaya was pretty sure that she already knew the answer.


	15. Princess

Arthur had drawn the first fight. Getting it out of the way quickly just the way he liked. And after his father had reminded him how much he expected with a simple, 'I'm sure you will do me proud' Arthur was eager to fight. As he put on his helmet he scanned over the entire breadth of the crowd behind him he could hear the soft whistle of the other knights sword swinging through the air. Without really knowing why he did it, he looked directly at Jaya. She could see that knight, and Merlin, _ha Merlin_, said that she was more like him than he realized, so she would have been sizing these men up. What did she think of him?

Jaya caught Arthur's look even through the shadows cast on his face by the helmet. She smiled and barely shook her head. This knight was no match for Arthur. He acted as though his sword was too heavy for him. Or he had just gotten it and had been foolish enough to not practice with it.

Arthur tipped his chin slightly. To everyone but Jaya it would look like he was adjusting his helmet. He felt like he had suddenly cheated and decided that he wasn't going to look for Jaya's input the rest of his fights. But it did help settle the nerves he told Merlin he didn't have. He pulled his sword out and hefted the familiar weight in his hand. He swung his sword into the ready position and instantly saw what made Jaya shake her head. Off balance. Slightly unsure. Nerves at drawing the first fight _and_ himself making the actions quick and jumpy.

Jaya enjoyed the fight with the rest of the crowd, though she watched it more like Uther with the critical eye of a swordsman. Arthur was at peak performance. He didn't appear to be fazed by the noise the crowd was making and his rhythm was easy and fast. To the other knight's credit, he seemed to get into a flow himself after the first few strikes. Though Jaya was more sure now that the sword was new.

Merlin walked up to the open gate and watched the fight near Guais, not really knowing what he was watching, but sure that Arthur was doing well.

"_**Don't worry, Merlin. He's all but won this round." **_Jaya's accent filled his head.

"_**How can you be so sure? It's only just started."**_ Merlin wondered wincing when a heavy blow from the other knight fell on Arthur's shield.

"_**New sword."**_ Jaya responded. "_**He's not used to the swing and weight yet. He's doing well despite it."**_

"_**And Arthur?"**_ Merlin wondered, honestly curious how the prince was doing.

"_**He's doing just enough to be sure to be the victor without showing everything. A wise move since the King placed a target on his back by pointing him out as the victor.**_ _**See that there?**_" Jaya indicated, "_**That was barely half strength.**_"

Merlin watched as the remainder of the fight played out, intently listening to the running commentary that Jaya kept going in his head. She easily answered questions he asked, and sometimes anticipated questions and answered them before he had a chance to wonder. She knew so much, and was very good at explaining it so that it made sense to him, even though he didn't know anything much about sword fighting to begin with.

All too soon the fight was over and the crowd was on its feet roaring with pleasure that their prince had been the victor. Arthur bowed to the crowd and then to his father before starting toward the gate that had been left open after the rest of the knights had walked out. As soon as he got into the tent that had been put up for him he fully relaxed. He was pleased with how the fight had gone, and felt that he had done his father proud without giving away too much of his skill.

* * *

Jaya paced up to, and away from the the flap leading into Arthur's tent. She couldn't make up her mind. Was it giving him an unfair advantage if she warned him about the knight that called himself Valiant? She snorted to herself. Valiant. His name was both fitting and wrong all at the same time. It was on her fourth pass back toward the castle when she caught sight of him. Forgetting all about Arthur, Jaya quickly moved to the edge of his tent and then darted to the next peeking around the corner of it. He was with a group of knights, but wasn't at the same time. The group was laughing and jostling each other back and forth. Generally having a good time. Valiant stood with them, looking around like he thought he was surrounded by children who didn't grasp the seriousness of the situation they were in. It wasn't for another minute or so of watching that Jaya realized that he was sizing them up. They must have be telling stories of their past fights. To be expected, but not exactly wise.

"What are you doing?"

Jaya didn't move. "Spying, Merlin. What does it look like?" She looked at him over her shoulder.

Merlin's eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"I've got a bad feeling." Jaya muttered, looking back around the tent.

"Why?" Merlin asked again.

"Because I'm sure that there's one here who's intentions are less than what his name means." Jaya pulled back behind the tent again, without jerking as Valiant looked her direction, sensing eyes on him.

He looked around slowly and then nodded to whatever question he had been asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin asked looking at her funny.

"I'll explain later, Merlin. When I'm more sure. Go help Arthur." Jaya shooed him toward the big red tent one over from where they were. "Ay, Merlin?"

Merlin paused and looked back at Jaya.

She walked up to him and glanced over her shoulder. "What did Valiant say to Arthur?"

"He just congratulated him on his victories." Merlin shrugged.

"That's all he said?" Jaya asked pointedly.

Merlin nodded. "You don't like him very much do you?" he narrowed his eyes at Jaya slightly.

Jaya sighed heavily and shook her head. "I wouldn't trust the man behind me with a sword, if that's what you're asking."

Merlin looked at her and his eyebrows quirked. "I'm going to help Arthur."

"I'll see you at the banquet." Jaya agreed.

* * *

Jaya stood next to Morgana, as far from Uther as she could get. She could still feel the weight of Uther's disapproving look from a moment earlier when she slipped in _just_ in time to come to a stop and stand straight with a small smile at Morgana and slight wave of her fingers to Gwen, before the doors of the throne room were opened and the knights that were competing came in. She groaned inwardly that Valiant was first in line. She had _no_ idea how she was going to handle him, and no time to really think about it _now_.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord." Valiant introduced himself with a slight bow.

His very voice alone made Jaya want to jump from where she was standing and...and do _something, _anything, to him to get rid of that cocky, irritating look on his face and tone in his voice. Teach him so respect. Make him realize that _he_ wasn't everything a man should be.

"I saw you fight today. You have a very aggressive style." Uther agreed.

Jaya snorted _just_ quiet enough. She almost hadn't caught herself in time. _Aggressive style?_ That was putting it...nicely.

"Well, it is as My Lord said 'To lose is to be disgraced.'" Valiant smiled slightly.

_You could use a few disgraces._

Uther positively beamed. "I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward." Uther gestured to Morgana.

Valiant swept down to kiss Morgana's hand. Jaya looked over his back to Arthur and caught the wry smile and pursed her lips.

"My Lady." Valiant stood up, looking her over as he did.

"I saw you fighting today." Morgana said, sounding slightly flustered.

"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting My Lady to the feast." Valiant was still looking her over.

Jaya's skin crawled, and it took everything, every inch of willpower not to launch herself at him. She could practically feel the way her knuckles would crush his nose sideways. She balled her fist tightly behind a fold her bright orange-red dress, hoping her wishes couldn't be seen on her face.

"That's correct." Morgana agreed.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament." Valiant smiled at her.

"Tell all the girls that, do ya?" Jaya asked, a moment before she realized that she had said it out loud. Uther's slow, sharp look burned toward her, but she was too far in to care at the moment.

Valiant looked over at her, first taking in the dress, bright orangey red, the skirt full, cut nothing short of the exact opposite of Morgana's straight dress. Then the tight sleeves, embroidered within an inch of their lives, standing out in contrast to the skirt that looked like it would swing wildly at the slightest movement. Then came the glance over the bare shoulders between her neck and where the sleeves started, just below the edge of her shoulders. Then the wolf pendant that somehow both went with the dress and the heavily studded collar of diamonds and rubies that clasp around Jaya's throat comfortably tight and cascaded to just short of the wolf head. Then the diamond and ruby earrings that bounced off her jaw and flashed in the half light. Then her hair, somehow controlled and unruly curly all at the same time, spilling over her right collarbone, down to her elbow, the top half drawn up and pinned, small rubies and diamonds flashing here and there in the stands. Then her face.

Jaya smirked at him. It brought her _so_ much pleasure to see the irritation, confusion and the struggle to compose himself. She tipped her chin up a little more than it already was and let him realize the full weight of what he had done earlier that day.

"Knight Valiant, may I also present the Princess Jaya Ó Caiside of the Isle of Ireland. Also my ward."

Valiant swallowed, his composure almost completely back, though he paled when he heard that her title didn't start with _Lady_. He held out his hand to take hers. "Your Highness."

Jaya let him hang for a moment, taking no small amount of pleasure in seeing him squirm. She finally released her fist and offered him her hand, her eyes never leaving his. "Sir Knight." her voice was restrained, but at the same time her rough brogue held the weight of the difference of their standing. Giving him a little extra reminder of _just_ how _much_ of a mistake he had made.

Valiant barely brushed his lips across her knuckles, and dropped her hand like it burned him. He stood straight and looked at her square. "It...it is my pleasure, Your Highness."

Jaya barely inclined her head. "I'm sure."

Valiant took that as his dismissal and quickly turned to walk away toward some other knights.

Arthur stepped up to his father, now the front of the line, but what they said to each other, Jaya didn't hear. She was too busy watching the knight in dark yellow. He smiled and shook the knight's hands, he talked to them and nodded along with whatever they said, but when he thought they, or she for that matter, weren't paying attention he looked back over his shoulder at her.

Jaya looked him in the eye and didn't look away or blink until he ducked his head and turned back to the men around him. She smirked slightly.

"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant." Morgana's voice cut into Jaya's study of the very knight.

"They're not the only ones." Arthur's voice pointed out, hinting at what Morgana wasn't saying.

"Mmmm, he _does_ seem rather self absorbed, doesn't he?" Jaya mused, looking over toward the two of them.

Arthur looked startled and yet had enough presence of mind to smirk. Morgana looked like she was horrified.

"You don't think he's handsome?" She looked at Jaya and then back at Valiant across the room.

"He seems to think it enough for me and him." Jaya shrugged, half rolling her eyes.

Morgana looked back and forth between the two of them, not missing Arthur's grin. "You're just jealous."

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of." Arthur shrugged.

Morgana's smile fell slightly and she watched Arthur walk away. "Could Arthur be more annoying? I hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament." she muttered to Jaya as soon as Arthur was out of earshot.

"You don't really mean that." Gwen admonished, suddenly speaking up from behind Morgana and Jaya.

"Yes, I do." Morgana looked over her shoulder at Gwen.

Jaya glanced at Gwen and shook her head. "Shábháil dúinn." she muttered under her breath.

Morgana and Gwen looked at each other and then at her.

"What?"

Jaya blinked, suddenly realizing there was chance that there was a chance that the girls had heard her. "What?" she asked, hoping that she could play it off.

Morgana looked at her and narrowed her eyes slightly. She was about to say something, but Uther's latest introduction interrupted her, and she turned to smile at the latest knight.

Jaya breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She wasn't sure she wanted to try to explain to Morgana what it was about Valiant that made it so hard for her not to stalk over and beat him bloody in all her finery. Morgana was fiery, and, Jaya had noticed, was quick to disagree with Arthur simply to disagree with him. And judging by the way that she looked at Valiant, she didn't see the sinister layer that made Jaya's skin crawl.

* * *

"Jaya!"

_Clang-clangydy-clang-clangydywang-shhhiinnnnnggggang_

Jaya turned, her skirt flaring out and wrapping around her legs, before swinging back to where it normally hung. Her eyes were glued on the armor that had scattered itself over the hallway floor for a moment before she slowly looked up at Merlin.

He was standing looking at the mess, only the chainmail tunic in hands, his lips pursed and looking like he had reached the very edge of the last shred of his patience.

"Merlin," Jaya started, looking back down at the jumbled mess. "That's...not where that goes." she informed, looking back up at him.

Merlin looked up at her, pursed his lips and tilted his head to left. "Sorry."

Jaya shook her head slightly and snorted. "You don't have to apologize. I was just telling you. In case you didn't already know." She bent down and picked up the sword that had slid and skittered across the floor almost to her feet.

Merlin looked at her for a moment like he wasn't sure which sharp retort he wanted to say, or if he was even allowed to say what he wanted to. "Mmmmm." he settled for, with a sarcastic tone and bob of his head.

Jaya looked up from hooking her fingers into the opening in the faceplate of the helmet. "That's it? That's the best ya got?" she goaded, smirking at him.

"At the moment." Merlin shrugged.

Jaya wedged the helmet in the crook of her elbow and shook her head. "You must be getting tired."

Merlin shrugged, grabbing the bracer that he had already tried twice to grab. He kicked the bracer again and sighed heavily and pursed his lips together.

Jaya watched it skitter toward her foot and nudged it back toward him. "Try again."

Merlin grabbed it roughly and shoved it into the crook of his arm. "I have so much to do. Does he have-"

"I'm going to guess that Arthur has never cleaned armor or mended chainmail before." Jaya smirked, picking up another piece of scattered armor.

"Probably not." Merlin shook his head. "I'll be up half the night. Here I'll take those." he fumbled with the things already in his arms and clumsily held out his left arm for the few things that Jaya was holding.

"And have them scattered on the floor again?" Jaya's eyebrows rose. "I'll help you. And then you can tell me what you stopped me for in the first place."

Merlin had almost forgotten that he had stopped her. "You're never going to believe me."

Jaya's eyebrows rose.

Soon they were sitting in the armory, and while Jaya began to sharpen Arthur's sword, Merlin busied himself with cleaning the chainmail.

"So? What is it that you wanted to tell me that I won't believe?" Jaya asked after a few moments of no sound other than the shinng of the stone against the blade she was holding and the jingle of chainmail.

"I think Valiant isn't a good man." Merlin started out, eyes glued to the chainmail. From the tone of his voice he didn't think that Jaya was going to see what he did or believe him if she didn't.

Jaya snorted her unladylike snort the whetstone pausing as it swung up toward the top of the blade for another swipe. "Of course he isn't."

Merlin looked up at her, startled. "You see it too?"

Jaya spun the sword on it's tip and started down the other edge. "I'm not a fool, Merlin. That man is up to no good." Jaya's eyes unfocused from her work and stared off into the far corner of the armory. "And Uther is blind to it because all he sees is an 'aggressive' fighter." She looked at Merlin pointedly.

Merlin stopped what he was doing and looked at her in shock.

Jaya smiled tightly. "Don't look so surprised, Merlin. I've seen a lot of men like that."

Merlin nodded mutely. "The snakes in his shield are real." he blurted suddenly.

That gave Jaya a pause. She looked at him and her left eyebrow slowly dipped down.

"I know it sounds crazy," Merlin rushed on, suddenly feeling like a fool, "But I _swear_ I heard hissing and when I looked at the top snake, it blinked."

"It...blinked." Jaya repeated.

"I'm almost positive." Merlin nodded.

Jaya was quiet for a moment. She laid down the sword and whetstone and started across the room to where all the shields were stored. The material of her full skirt changing colors between orange, blood orange, burnt orange and a slight red before going back to the dark orange. Every step she took looked almost like the flickering of a fire.

"You believe me?" Merlin asked, dumbfounded.

Jaya stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "It's rather hard not to, Merlin." she said quietly. "The shield's gone."

"What?" Merlin jumped up, ignoring the chainmail that fell to the floor like a shiny metal snake.

Jaya stood where she was and then slowly turned to him and pursed her lips. "Merlin." her voice was gravely with the weight of what she was going to say, her accent almost too thick. "Arthur's in danger."

* * *

_**Thank you sooooooo much for all the wonderful reviews! I have so much fun reading them! Ya'll are awesome. **_


	16. Snake Bite

The breeze was light and balmy. It fluttered around Jaya's skirt playing with the hem a bit before continuing on over the rest of Camelot propor. She had left the armory after she had discovered that Valiant's shield was missing, a few pointers for Merlin to make what he was doing easie, and the realization that she had spent _much_ more time than she had intended on spending there. She walked back to her chambers, fully intending to fall into bed and sleep. But by the time that she had taken her finery off and started getting undressed she didn't feel like being still. Her mind was racing, and she was itching to doing _something_. She collected Ridire and wandered the quiet halls until she found herself atop of the castle that pointed off toward her Island. She now stood with her left shoulder braced up against the parapet, her left hip leaning against the wall. Her left arm was wrapped around her stomach, her nails digging into the slippery fabric of her dress slightly. Her right elbow was propped up on her left forearm, her fingers lightly wrapped around the wolf pendant. Without really realizing that she was doing it, she slid the pendant back and forth a few links. The slight vibration was both comforting and slightly distracting all at the same time.

The moon was little more than a sliver, but it shone brightly, bathing the ground with a pale silver light. The road that her father and his knights had left on looking like a ribbon of silver that had been dipped in liquid gold. If she squinted slightly she could see Cook's wagon and the line of horses moving over the slight rise that cut across the horizon.

If she didn't blink and unfocused her eyes a little she could see the rolling hills that rose and fell off to the west from the portion of the wall that she always stood on to watch the sunset back home. The hills that she had rolled down when she was a child, much to the chagrin of her nurse maid, and amusement of her father. Those hills that had given her dresses grass stains, and where she had learned to ride. The big silver-grey rock that rose out of the nearest one where she had landed the first time Courage had thrown her. The large gash cut into it's surface from her sword. The breeze would almost smell briney when she imagined herself on _that_ wall. The dark grey stones damp, still slightly slippery with the latest rain that had swept in from the ocean. Oh to be home where she belonged. She hadn't allowed herself a lot of time to realise just how much she missed home, but tonight she couldn't seem to get away from it.

"Do you not trust the sentries to watch through the night?"

Jaya started ever-so-slightly. She very nearly cursed in every language she knew, which would have been three, if she bothered to count; relaxing the sudden tightness the wolf necklace on the back of her neck. She would have never forgiven herself if she snapped the chain. Her irritation flared like a dying fire that had dry wood dropped on it.

_Valiant_.

Jaya's eyes narrowed but she didn't move. "One just passed not five minutes ago." she informed him, not turning to look at him. All the images of home vanished. Suddenly she was looking at the road that lead off away from the castle, and the wind didn't have any brine in it at all. And she blamed _him_. Maybe if she didn't act like she was interested he would move on.

Valiant's boots scuffed softly on the stone. "Isn't it a little late for you to be out on the wall alone, _Princess_?"

Jaya fought to not grind her teeth. _No such luck_. Her jaw muscles tightened up and slowly relaxed them, but not without a great mental effort.

Valiant mistook her silence for guilt. "I'll escort you back to your chambers and tell no one." he assured.

Jaya shook her head. "I don't think you will." She looked at him for a moment and then looked off back toward her Island, trying to get the smell of brine back into her nose. There was something about the way that he talked to her, or maybe it was his voice...he seemed almost familiar.

"It's terribly late, Your Highness. What are you doing up?" Valiant pressed, taking another step closer, so he was even with her right shoulder.

Jaya pursed her lips slightly, hoping that he could sense the irritation in her and take the hint, all while knowing that she wasn't about to be that lucky. "You're right," she turned to look at him, "It _is_ terribly late. But I'm not fighting tomorrow. What are you doing prowling the walls?" she looked at him pointedly and blinked slowly. _Yes. _Very _familiar._

Valiant seemed slightly taken aback by her blunt agreement and forward question. "Well I..." he spluttered, "I…" he went silent for a moment. "It is not safe to be alone at this time of night, Your Majesty." He laid his hand on her forearm, mere inches above the scars from her bracers, hidden by her sleeves and the dark. His grip was both firm and soft, yielding but insistent.

A low, deep, throaty growl carried out from the shadows a few feet away.

The hair on the back of Jaya's neck stood up, even though she knew that she was in absolutely no danger. She smirked to herself when Valiant stiffened and gripped her arm a little tighter than he had been before. Only her quick reflexes saved her the next moment. She half tripped, half stumbled backwards three feet when she was suddenly jerked backwards.

"Stay behind me." Valiant ordered, half dragging her behind him and pulling his sword from his belt, holding it toward the darkness.

Jaya pulled on her arm and after a couple of unsuccessful attempts, and the growling turning to full out snarling with a few warning snaps she roughly poked Valiant between his closest ribs. "Let me go." she ordered, pouring every gram of weight her social standing carried into the order.

Valiant didn't immediately react.

The snarling and snapping from the shadows suddenly emerged from the shadows with gleaming milk white teeth and icy green flashes as the light from the moon glazed them over. They stalked forward, the head lowering as the last snap sent a jolt down Valiant's spine.

Jaya ripped against his grip and when he didn't give and lowered the point of his sword toward the huge black shadow of a dog, she stamped her foot in anger, her heel missing his foot by only inches, doing her best to keep from doing something what she would have normally done. "Valiant. Put the sword down." she demanded.

Valiant looked at her and scoffed. "Run! I'll take care of this-" he waved his free hand at her in a shooing motion.

_It was a long time ago. Many years. But _very _familiar._

"You're from the Western Isles, are you not?" Jaya asked, suddenly next to him, looking at him pointedly. She couldn't place him, and she didn't remember a name that he had used, but she was _sure_ that she had known him.

Valiant's eyes darted toward her, surprise on his face that she hadn't listened to his order, and then back toward the snap from the dog's massive jaws. "Yes."

"Then I take it you've heard of the War Dogs of the Ó Caiside Family." Jaya continued, trying, but failing to keep the irritation from her voice.

Valiant looked at her for a moment before his sword jumped as the snarl was followed by two quick snaps. "Everyone has. They're a thing of legend." He took a swipe at the shadow of the dog, missing because it crouched at the last second.

Jaya fought with herself for a moment and then cleared her throat. "Let me be clear, Valiant. If you don't put the sword down, I'll let him kill ya." her brogue got thick and raspy.

Valiant froze as he realized that she was threatening him, and was serious. "You're _controlling _this beast?"

"Right now I'm the only thing that's keeping you alive." Jaya glared at him. "Turns out I'm not alone after all." the threatening note was still in her voice. "Put. The sword. Down. _Now_."

Valiant slowly dropped his sword and stood upright, looking at the white teeth and flashing green eyes warily.

"If you'll excuse me, Sir Knight." Jaya turned without waiting for his reply and started back toward her chambers.

Ridire slowly walked out of the shadows the rest of the way, his shoulder blades rotating stiffly with each slow step, his eyes staying on Valiant a grumble of a growl still echoing out of his throat in warning.

Valiant watched them go, something like unsure fear on his face. After a moment, he started after them, his sword tip pointing toward the stones he was standing on, in a prowling hunch. He was halfway down the steps from the wall to the ground when a shadow leapt out of the darkness, teeth flashing and snapping, with a growl. The weight and sudden movement knocked Valiant off his feet and onto his back with such force it knocked the wind out of him. For one terrifying moment Valiant realized what it was like to feel fear as the teeth, dripping with unchecked saliva came within inches of his exposed neck.

And just as quickly as the shadow-dog had appeared, it was gone, leaving him to regain his breath and composure alone on the dark steps.

* * *

"You did this on your own?" Arthur looked down at the table where his armor was laid out, arms folded, trying to not sound nearly as impressed as he felt.

"I learn quickly." Merlin shrugged, thinking back to the night before when Jaya was showing him how best to clean chainmail or how to sharpen a sword.

The corner of Arthur's mouth twitched and he shifted his arms slightly. "Now, let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything."

Merlin set about putting the armor on, mentally checking off each piece as he got to it, smirking to himself every so often when he remembered something that Jaya or Gwen said to make it easier for him to remember.

Arthur looked down at himself and raised his eyebrows slightly. "That was much better."

Merlin beamed.

"Not that it could have gone any worse." Arthur muttered.

Merlin pursed his lips slightly. "I'm a fast learner." he shrugged, pouring just the right amount of the disrespect that irked Arthur so much into his voice.

Arthur looked at him sideways. "I hope for your sake that's true."

Merlin smiled tightly. "Good luck."

Jaya took her seat next to Morgana, this time with a purple dress. The skirt was as wide and willing to swing as the one the day before. Only her left arm had a purple sleeve, her right was covered with a black lace, that flashed with small purple stones. The black lace also formed something of a corset over Jaya's ribs, the purple fabric peeking out of the holes in the lace. Her hair was down completely today, and only the wolf necklace was around her neck. She spotted Merlin across the arena and shot him a half smile with a small nod.

As soon as the first fight started, Jaya resumed her metal blow-by-blow for Merlin, explaining things as they happened, and only cutting out a few times to say something to the girls that she was sitting with or once, to make sure that the knight that was on the ground wasn't hurt badly.

"I think he's badly hurt." Merlin said out loud to no one in particular.

"_**Something's wrong, Merlin.**_" Jaya's voice echoed through his mind.

"_**What do you mean?"**_ Merlin wondered, watching Gaius walk out into the arena with his round medical bag over his shoulder.

"_**He pinned Sir Ewan down with the shield.**_"

Merlin's head jerked up and looked over at Jaya.

She was looking at him, her face tense and nodded slightly.

Merlin suddenly felt as if something heavy had settled into his stomach. The shield that had disappeared the night before from the armory. The same shield that he _swore_ had blinked at him. "_**You don't think-**_"

"_**That Valiant would use magic to cheat?**_" Jaya's mental voice interrupted him. "_**How else would you explain why Sir Elwan isn't moving anymore? He was struggling, and Valiant couldn't have knocked him out without moving his shield.**_"

Merlin backed up half a step as the shield with the three green snakes marched past him, Valiant's distrustful gaze and sneer making his skin crawl slightly. "_**What are we going to do**_?"

Jaya took longer than he expected to reply. "_**I don't know, Merlin. I'll be up to Gaius' chambers as soon as I can get away.**_"

"Don't just stand there, Merlin. Give an old man a hand." Gaius grumbled, following after the guards that were carrying the knight, burdened down with the shield and helmet.

Merlin took the shield and fumbled with it before finally getting it in his grasp good enough to not worry about his toes. He tracked after Gaius and wondered what he was supposed to do with the fact that a knight. A _visiting_ knight was using magic to cheat in Uther's tournament.

* * *

Jaya burst through the door of Gaius' chambers only a few short minutes after Merlin had closed the door behind himself. Her skirt wrapped and unwrapped around her legs as she all but ran into the room. "How is he?"

"It's most odd." Gaius started over his shoulder, not bothering to look up at her. "See these two small wounds?"

"Aye." Jaya leaned down over his shoulder, looking at the small dots that were on the side of Ewan's neck, near his collarbone.

"Looks like a snake bite." Gaius finished, looking up at Jaya. His eyes squinted for a moment. "Ah. That healed nicely. Hardly a scar." he brushed his fingers against the slight line on Jaya's cheek where the arrow tip had split it open.

"I was fortunate enough to have a good healer." Jaya didn't move, but looked over at Merlin.

_Snake bite._

"How could he have been bitten by a snake?" she asked, sounding much more confused than she actually felt.

"He was injured in a sword fight." Merlin added mere seconds later.

Gaius looked at them and shrugged. "But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning."

"And those would be?" Jaya asked, taking a seat in the small stool that Gaius had just vacated and peering more closely at the marks.

"Slow pulse, fever, paralysis." Gaius listed off.

"Can you heal him?" Merlin wondered, shifting uneasily.

"Well if it _is_ a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make the antidote." Gaius looked over at the two young people in his chambers.

"And if he doesn't get the antidote?" Jaya asked, looking at Gaius somberly. She was sure that she knew the answer to her question already.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more that I can do for him. He'll die."

Jaya nodded slowly. She had been right. "He _was_ fighting Knight Valiant."

"What's that?" Gaius asked, looking over at them again.

"Nothing." Merlin brushed it off with a half shrug and a slight shake of his head.

Gaius looked at them closely. "Are you sure."

Jaya smiled slightly and nodded. "It's too bad. He was a good knight." She suddenly stood up and started back towards the door. "I'm off. I have to get back. The next fight is going to begin soon. And I've already stirred Uther's fury once this week. The _last_ thing I need is for him to think that I've somehow insulted his guests because I wasn't there to watch the tournament." Jaya smiled ruefully and swished her way toward the door.

"I'll walk with you." Merlin offered, jumping ahead of her to open the door and gesture for her to exit first.

"My my, Merlin. You didn't have to do that." she smirked at him.

Merlin blushed slightly but shook his head. "Wanted to." He assured.

Jaya smiled at him in continued out the door. "Try to make him comfortable, Gaius."

"Of course, Your Highness." Gaius responded without looking up from the deep study of one of the old books that was spread out in front of his magnifying glass.

Jaya's skirt swished as it kissed the stone of the floor while she walked next to Merlin. The hallway was starting to feel like it went on forever. It didn't seem _nearly_ as long when she was running toward the physician's chambers just a few minutes ago.

"What are we going to do?" Merlin asked, suddenly looking over at her.

"Nothing at the moment."

"We can't let him die!" Merlin protested.

"I didn't say that, did I?" Jaya asked, sounding much more patient than her face suggested.

Merlin sobered slightly and shook his head.

"We need something more substantial than 'Ewan was fighting Valiant and now he has a snake bite, and Valiant's shield has snakes on it' if Uther's to be convinced. He already knows that I don't favor Valiant. And the absolute last thing I need is Uther thinking that I'm trying to sway a fight."

"He wouldn't _really_ think that you were doing that, would he?" Merlin asked, sweeping around to Jaya's right side to get out of the way of two servants that were carrying a large table toward the throne room.

Jaya looked over at him and shrugged. "Honestly, Merlin. I don't know what he would do. Morgana might never forgive me."

Merlin looked at her quizzically. "Why?"

"He's her favorite." Jaya shrugged.

"Why?" Merlin asked again.

"She and Arthur don't get along very well, and he bothered her last night." Jaya shrugged.

"You would think that she would be used to it by now." Merlin muttered. "It's not as if he's ever going to change."

Jaya smirked at him and started down the steps into the courtyard where a week before horses and green capes swirled before leaving her behind. "People change, Merlin."

"Not Arthur." Merlin shook his head.

"How could you possibly know that?" Jaya asked, snickering. "You haven't known him _that_ long."

"Long enough!" Merlin protested, smirking despite himself.

"Your secret is safe with me." Jaya assured, starting toward the hallway of sorts that would lead to her seat.

Merlin stopped. "What secret?"

Jaya turned around and kept walking backwards. "I know you like him." She shrugged and spun around, her skirt flaring out to wrap itself around her legs before it bounced back.

"I do not." Merlin muttered, shaking his head. "He's arrogant and an idiot." he started toward the entrance to watch the next match.

* * *

_**Yay! Updated early :) See you next week!**_


	17. A Plan

_**Hi y'all! Wow. I just have to say, I'm so amazed at the reviews! You're all so fantastic! Happy reading!**_

* * *

Jaya laid in bed, her right arm pinned behind her head, left hand stroking Ridire's head as he slept. His head rising and falling with her breathing. Her eyes were adjusted to the lack of light enough that she could see the outline of the canopy over her bed. She was irritated. There was something about Valiant that seemed so familiar and yet she couldn't place him. It couldn't have been _that_ long ago that she had crossed paths with him. The memory was there, but most of it was giving her the slip. The more she thought about it the more she was sure that it was when she was younger. He obviously didn't recognise her, so she had changed since he had seen her last.

Suddenly Jaya sat bolt upright, knocking Ridire's head off her in the process. Her eyes flew back and forth as she thought, not seeing anything. It _had_ to be. And that would explain why didn't know who she was, until Uther had said her name. And _that_ would be why he stressed the Princess when he saw her up on the wall the night before.

Jaya flung the blankets off and scrambled out of bed. She was determined to make sure that Merlin didn't get tangled in with this..._Valiant_. Her fingers found her clothes in the dark and she dressed without lighting a candle. She pulled the dagger out from under his pillows and pushed it into the gap between her trousers and her shirt. She stepped into her tall black boots and started toward the door.

Ridire leapt off the bed and started after her.

"Not this time." She whispered to him. "Stay here." she scratched behind his ears and then quickly slipped between the door and the frame, silently closing it behind her.

* * *

Jaya prowled the halls toward the wing where the guest knights were staying. Darting in and out of shadows and going very much unseen. Only a few times there was a sound from her boots. She would never understand why it was that when she needed to get somewhere it took twice as long to get there as it did when she would just happen upon it. She finally reached a place where two corridors intersected with a large stone cross in the middle. Her steps froze when her right shoulder had just brushed past the cross.

Someone was coming. And they were running.

Jaya dropped to a half crouch for a moment and her eyes darted around as she sought for a place to hide. She decided in a split second to duck behind one of the tall pillars that were wide and deeply cut, half in shadow from the light of the torches. Once she was solidly hid in the half shadows, her back up against the cool stone Jaya risked a look around the sharp-cut corner. Her lips pursed together and her eyes rolled dramatically.

_Ye gods. Of _course _it was him._

* * *

Merlin slid to a stop in the center of the two corridors, the cross to his back, looking toward his right. Valiant wasn't that far behind him. If he was caught, he'd have absolutely no reason for why he was where he was when he was. Suddenly he was jerked forward, spun around, and his back smashed against the stone of one of the pillars, a hand gripping tightly over his mouth. Merlin's eyes flared wide in surprise. He started to make a noise to protest, but the fingers dug in tighter. He actually shrunk back from Jaya's hot glare.

Valiant slowed from his jog to a stop next to the tall black stone cross and looked around him. He was sure that he had heard a noise and the sound of running feet in front of him. Heading this way. The only problem was that he could no longer hear anything, and he didn't know this castle. His narrowed-eyed search swung across all the pillars and then with a small, irritated sigh he started back toward his chambers.

Jaya left Merlin where he was and quietly slipped from one pillar to the next until she was able to look down the long hall that Valiant was walking down. Her head slowly slid out to the side around the stone edge to see if he was still near enough to hear if there was any noise. The exact moment she wasn't worried that he would hear she spun and stalked back to the pillar where Merlin was, grabbed herself a fistfull of his shirt and jacket and dragged him after her as she powered back the way she had come from.

Merlin hurried after her, but still somehow felt like he was getting dragged. He was absolutely shocked that Jaya had appeared out of the dark and slung him against the pillar like she had. His spine still was tingling from the cold stone and he was pretty sure there were marks from her fingers on his face.

Jaya rounded the corner and sling-shotted Merlin around her and let go of him. "Ye _gods_, Merlin!" she stared at him like he was crazy. "What..._what_ were you thinking?! He would have killed ya!"

Merlin took another step back. There was so much more anger in her voice than he had anticipated. "Nothing." his eyebrows knitted together.

Jaya folded her arms and her jaw muscles clenched together, tightening up into thick ropes in her cheeks. She looked around the hallway for a moment and then focused on him. "He's dangerous, Merlin."

"You don't have to tell me!" Merlin snapped back, much more defensive than he had planned on. "He was _feeding_ the snakes in his shield!"

Jaya paused with her mouth half open. Her arms unfolded and her fists settled on her hips. "You went there to spy on him?" she asked, her tone full of controlled irritation.

"Sir Ewan is dying, Jaya! I had to do something!" Merlin snapped, gesturing in the general direction of Gaius' chambers.

Jaya cocked her hip and shook her head slightly. "You have no idea how dangerous he is, Merlin. You should have told me that you were going to spy on him."

"Why? So you could try to stop me? Jaya, if those snakes were what bit Ewan, we _have_ to tell Uther! You said yourself that Arthur's in trouble." Merlin spoke while flinging his arms about, an intense look on his face.

Jaya held her hands up slightly. "Merlin. I want to help Ewan. You _know_ I do. I would have just come with you. Valiant doesn't trust you. The last thing I need is for him to mention something to Uther, or, worse, run ya through himself."

Merlin looked at her funny for a moment. She almost sounded like he was very important to keep alive. "What do we do?" he wondered.

Jaya suddenly held a finger to her lips and sidestepped to the corner of the hallway.

Two guards marched side-by-side toward them.

'To Gaius' chambers' she mouthed shooing him along in front of her. Her eyelids fluttering in exasperation when he rushed off, making _much_ more noise than she would have liked.

"We can't tell Uther yet, Merlin. He'll never believe your word against a knight's." Jaya mentioned a few corridor changes later.

"He'll believe you." Merlin looked at her pointedly, starting up the steps toward Gaius' chambers.

"We have no proof, Merlin! Valiant will be able to twist whatever I say to his advantage." Jaya pointed out, trotting up half a step behind him.

"I just saw the snakes in his shield come alive! He's using magic." Merlin burst through the door of Gaius' chambers swung open wildly, Jaya barely caught it before it bounced off the wall.

Gaius looked up at the two young people. "Are you sure?"

"The snake ate a mouse, one swallow, straight down." Merlin nodded. "Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. I have to tell Arthur." Merlin looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Tell him what, Merlin?" Jaya questioned. "That the snakes came alive? He's never going to believe you. Not without some proof of some sort."

Merlin looked at her and frowned. "You believe me." he pointed out.

Jaya's eyebrow dipped. "That's a terrible example, Merlin."

"Is there any chance that you might be mistaken?" Gaius wondered, his voice edged with concern.

"I know magic when I see it." Merlin looked at him.

Gaius' eyebrows rose and he looked at Jaya.

"I know he has magic, Gaius. There's no reason to fear." Jaya smiled tightly.

Gaius looked back at Merlin. "She knows!?" he roared. The next instant he jumped and watched as the book that he was reading floated up off the table. "Put it down!" he snapped, glaring at Merlin.

"But I'm not doing it!" Merlin protested.

Gaius looked over at Jaya and caught her eyes flashing silver as the book settled itself down right where it had been. "You?"

Jaya smirked. "He has no reason to fear. _I'm_ certainly not going to be turning him in."

Gaius frowned, his lips pursed tightly. "So I see."

"I have to tell Arthur." Merlin repeated.

"Do you have any proof?" Gaius asked, catching Jaya shaking her head from where she stood behind Merlin.

"Don't you believe me?" Merlin asked, looking back at Jaya for support.

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble," he caught Jaya nodding her head in the corner of his eye.

"I will not!" Merlin protested.

"How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?" Jaya asked quietly.

"What does that matter?" Merlin asked, looking back and forth between the two of them. "He's using _magic_ to cheat in the tournament!"

"You can't accuse a knight of using magic without proof. The king will never accept the word of a servant over the word of the knight." Gaius shook his head slightly.

"Oh no. I'm not going to tell him. Jaya is." Merlin nodded to her.

Jaya's eyes flared open a little wider. "I'll be doing what now?" she asked, taken aback slightly.

"He'll believe you. _You're_ royalty." Merlin pointed out.

"And what reason would _she_ have for being in Valiant's chambers?" Gaius asked, his voice stern.

"She was halfway there already!" Merlin exclaimed, frustrated.

Jaya folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Merlin." she took a step toward him. "You need to calm down."

Merlin spun to look at her more squarely. "How can you be so calm!? He's _dying_, Jaya!" He flung his arm toward Ewan on the small cot a few feet away. "What if it was Arthur?"

Jaya's face didn't move for a moment. Suddenly, without warning, her eyes flashed silver.

Merlin blinked and suddenly felt like a bucket of warm water was slowly being pouring over him, or like he was being wrapped in a large blanket snugly. "What...what did you do?" he asked, sounding more calm than he had been for most of the day.

Jaya pursed her lips. "What I had to. You're not thinking clearly."

Merlin shifted slightly and then looked at her. "You put a spell on me."

Jaya bobbed her head back and forth. "I'll take it off if you're willing to think through a logical plan."

Merlin had a moment where he almost fought the urge to agree. He felt cozy and comfortable even though he was standing up. "All right." he finally nodded. He almost stumbled a moment later when the spell lifted off from around him.

Jaya nodded. "Good. Now, time for a plan." She sat down on the edge of the nearest table.

"I'm afraid not. _Now _is the time for the both of you to get some sleep. Ewan isn't going anywhere right this moment. And it won't do the two of you any good to be up the whole night." Gaius shook a stern finger at them.

Jaya inclined her head toward him. "You're right, of course, Gaius. I'll see you in the morning, Merlin."

"I'll walk you back." Merlin offered, trotting a step and a half to open the door for her.

Jaya smiled at Gaius one more time and then swept out the door with Merlin close behind her.

* * *

"Why were you in that hallway?" Merlin asked after a few minutes of quietly walking next to her.

Jaya looked pensive. "Do you ever get the feelin' that you know someone?" she asked looking over at him. "And the more you think about it, the more sure you are. But if your life depended on it, you're not sure that you could place them."

Merlin was quiet for a moment. "Are you saying that you know Valiant?" he asked, tilting his head to the left and sliding his shoulder around the corner, barely missing it.

Jaya shrugged and stifled a yawn. "That's the thing, Merlin. I'm not entirely sure."

Merlin looked at her shrewdly. "You are sure. Aren't you?"

Jaya looked at him and paused to lean against her door. She glanced around the hallway for a moment, her bottom lip slipping in and out between her teeth. "I'm pretty sure I do, Merlin." she agreed around her lip. She released it the next second. "And if I'm right, Merlin…" she licked her lips and looked up at him. "We're in more trouble than I thought."

Though he tried, Merlin couldn't get any more out of her and finally gave up when she gave a small wave goodnight and slipped through the crack between the door and the frame. He walked back the way he came wondering why it was that Jaya was so worried about Valiant. In the short time that he knew her, she didn't seem to be afraid of much at all. What was it about this knight that had her sneaking toward his room late at night?

* * *

Freya took a step back and looked at Jaya with her lips pursed together. "Are you sure you want to wear that?"

Jaya looked at her and smirked. "As sure as you are that you're not coming to watch the tournament." her smirk deepened and her eyes sparkled.

Freya looked at the dress critically. "Wasn't that dress _dark_ blue?" she wondered, pointing at it.

Dimples appeared at the corners of Jaya's mouth. "Aye." she swished the skirt back and forth and adjusted the white ribbon that wove its way through her hair.

"How did it-" Freya looked at her sternly. "Jaya. You didn't use magic to change the color of your dress, did you?"

Jaya shrugged and inspected herself in the mirror. "It's for Valiant."

Freya's eyebrows rose. "You're wearing the dress for Valiant?"

"Not the dress, don't be silly, Fey. The colors." Jaya looked at her frowned for a moment before going back to fuss with her hair.

"The...colors." Freya repeated, sounding unconvinced. "Hey!" She pointed the brush at Jaya when the princess' eyes flashed silver and three white snakes suddenly appeared on Jaya's right collarbone all entwined with each other. "Stop that!"

Jaya looked at her and winked. "Valiant's the only one that will be able to see it."

"And why should _that_ make me worry less?" Freya asked, her eyes narrowing and one eyebrow sliding up slightly.

"Because I won't have to explain to Uther why my dress has white snakes on it that look suspiciously like the snakes on the shield that Valiant is carrying?" Jaya smiled brightly while affixing her left earring.

"That doesn't make me feel better at all." Freya disagreed.

"You worry too much, Fey." Jaya clipped her right earring on. "It's just a test. Nothing more." she smiled brightly and started toward the door, stepping over Ridire who lay pouting in the middle of the bearskin rug.

"If you worried more, I wouldn't have to so much." Freya responded, sounding like she had said it a hundred times without anything coming of it.

Jaya paused halfway out the door and leaned against the doorframe. "Sounds so boring." she winked at the other girl. "Thank ya, Fey."

* * *

Jaya sat next to Morgana in the stands, the snake sigil on her collarbone feeling like it was burning into her skin. It had taken her most of the night before it suddenly dawned on her why the snakes and Valiant looked so familiar...or at least why she _thought_ they looked so familiar. She now found herself itching for Valiant's fight so that she could take the serpents off her dress. To her they were a reminder that all was not as it was now. A reminder of the darker years a decade before. Before her father took the Island, and the throne.

She watched Arthur square off against a bear of a man, picking up her commentary with Merlin, answering his questions, but her heart wasn't in it like it had been in the days prior. She found herself leaning forward to look at the board where all the small shields were hung to check and see when Valiant was coming, and who he was fighting against. Considering the fact that there was only to be a few more fights, it seemed like it was taking much longer than necessary to get to the end of each one. She knew that it was because the men were fighting more bitterly for the chance to move on. And normally she would have admired their need to fight to the limits of their abilities and strength. But today, today she wanted to get to Valiant and see if she was right about who she thought he was, and get the blasted sigil _off_.

Her heart started to pound when the servant announced that Valiant. She sat up a little straighter in her seat and leaned slightly so she could see past Morgana, who looked excited that her favorite was going to be entering the ring soon. Suddenly, the overwhelming feeling of foolishness hit Jaya. What exactly was she trying to prove? Changing the color of her dress and adding a crest from a kingdom that predated her father's? Just as fast another thought crossed her mind. What would she do if she was right? She would be honor bound to tell Uther who Valiant was, and he would, of course deny it. Uther would be furious that she would accuse a fighter that was so much like him without any proof other than a gut feeling and the fact that the crest on his shield was alarmingly close to that of the kingdom that her father had overthrown to become king. And she would _have_ to tell Arthur, and of course he would insist on fighting Valiant anyway, the fool. She wondered if Uther would lock her in her chambers or send her back to the Island if she put up too much of a fuss. And what if Valiant told Uther who Jaya was related to? She wasn't sure that her father had ever told the other king what kind of family her mother came from. And she was _sure_ that Uther would disapprove of her even more once he found out. Maybe Freya was right. She _didn't_ worry enough. Maybe she should just take the snakes off now, quick before he saw them and just leave things as they were.

Before she had the chance to act on her new plan, Valiant strode-strutted-into the arena, and his eyes fell on Jaya.

* * *

_**Happy Thursday :)**_


	18. Danger From the Past

_**Hiya! Just so you know, I made it extra long this week because I couldn't help myself. :D Happy reading!**_

* * *

At first his eyes just held her face, and the look of contempt didn't slip until his eyes caught the color of her dress and the sigil on her right collarbone.

Jaya watched the color first drain out of his face and then come flying back with red added in. The veins on his neck popped slightly and a look of anger and pure hatred surged into his features. She did her best to fight the smirk, but it came out crookedly anyway. Her chin dipped slightly for added measure, just to show him that she _had_ figured out where she knew him from. All the while a feeling something like worry settled in her stomach. She thought that all of King Eirk's men. And those that had slipped away from Dublin hadn't made it off the Island. At least...that was how it was supposed to be. But _this_ knight. _Valiant_...what was the name that he really held? And why did he have to surface here while she was here? And with Uther on the throne, who would, naturally, want to keep him on. He was doing so well after all. A small prick of vendetta-dipped satisfaction poked her when Valiant got off to a rocky start, beginning with missing the gong that signaled that the fight had started. He stumbled slightly and swung wildly. It seemed like the white snakes were more distracting than Jaya had anticipated.

"He seems to be looking this way often." Morgana mused, leaning toward Gwen.

"Maybe he fancies you." Gwen offered, smiling softly.

Jaya looked down at her lap for a moment and her eyes flashed slightly. She just wanted to make extra sure that only Valiant could see it. She didn't need to answer the questions that would come if anyone else saw it. She looked up through her lashes at the fight. It seemed that Valiant had managed to get the distraction under control and had started fighting in earnest. It didn't take much longer and he was proclaimed the victor.

Valiant straightened and looked over at Jaya. He swept into a half-bow, his eyes hard.

Morgana tittered something to Gwen who smiled charmingly and said something that sounded like she was agreeing with her mistress.

Jaya didn't pay attention to them. She didn't join in on the cheering or clapping either. She just stared at Valiant, her face very nearly expressionless.

"_**Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final**_." Merlin's voice broke into her mind. "_**You know what that means?**_" Merlin waited a moment for Jaya's answer. "_**He'll use the shield to kill him**_." he offered when she said nothing.

"_**That he will, Merlin.**_" Jaya agreed, slowly tipping her chin up so that Valiant realized that she wasn't about to cower in front of who he was.

Valiant's upper lip twitched slightly, and he turned away from her to address the king, disgust on his face for a moment before a large grin broke through.

* * *

"**Long live Valiant**!" goblets clinked together as the sound of the knights voices died.

Jaya stood where she was behind a pillar, out of sight and rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"So Valiant," Uther's voice sounded strange as he set his goblet down. He swallowed again. "Do you think you stand a chance defeating my son?" he wondered, setting the goblet down between the large plate of grapes and a narrow pitcher.

Jaya looked up at the ceiling for help. _Ye gods _above_. Does he _want _Arthur dead?_

"He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent." Valiant side-stepped, taking another sip from his goblet.

'A worthy opponent.' Jaya mouthed her head bobbing back and forth sarcastically.

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you." Uther invited, popping a large blue-purple grape in his mouth to punctuate his statement.

Jaya pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed tightly. _I _knew _it. The fool_. She dropped her hand and shook her head. She opened her eyes and caught sight of Merlin peeking into the room. What was he doing here? Whatever it was that Valiant said, Jaya didn't hear. "_**Merlin. Merlin what are you doing?**_" she asked just as he closed the door.

"_**Getting the antidote that Ewan needs**_**.**"

"_**What?! Now?**_" Jaya snapped casting a look at Valiant, sitting at the table, eyeing Arthur like he was the next meal to be had.

"_**Can you think of a better time**_?" Merlin wondered.

"_**I suppose you want **_**me** _**to slow him down, then?**_" Jaya pursed her lips. She liked at least having a semblance of a plan.

"_**He's eating dinner. It's not like he's going to leave.**_" Merlin's tone was slightly scoffing.

Jaya edged around the pillar that shielded her from the room.

Valiant's seat was empty.

The door across the hall from her was just starting to swing closed.

Jaya pulled back behind the pillar and threw a momentary tantrum. Her fists swinging tightly in front of her chest. She had _missed_ him leaving. Now she was going to have to be extra careful and fast to cut the knight off before he made it back and caught Merlin doing...whatever he was planning on.

Luckily for her, the knights were caught up in a rousing story of some sort, and she was able to slip out without having to use magic. As she hurried down the hall, she wryly wondered if Freya would be furious at her for spying or impressed that she hadn't used magic to do so. All the wandering around the castle had paid off. She cut through two side corridors and looped around the corner to come face to face with Valiant. Only a few feet in front of him. "_**I'll only be able to hold him off for a few minutes, Merlin. Be quick about whatever it is that you're doing!**_"

He stopped short and eyed her for a moment. "Get out of my way."

"Where ya going?" Jaya asked so fast, nearly cutting him off.

"To my chambers." He looked at her like he didn't have to explain himself to the likes of her.

"Let me see your arm?" Jaya asked, doing her best to keep her voice neutral and curious.

Valiant held out his left arm to her.

Jaya scoffed. "You know very well that's not the arm that I'm talking about."

"You seem to think that you know me."

"Why would I ask such a question if I didn't?" Jaya wondered.

"It seems that you've mistaken me for someone else." he shook his head.

Jaya's eyebrows rose slightly. "Have I then?"

He nodded.

"I don't suppose you'd let me take a look at your right arm?" She asked, sounding innocent.

His lips pursed together and his eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't have to show you anything."

"You have a tattoo then?" Jaya's eyebrows rose.

"What?" Valiant scoffed, moving to go around her.

Jaya blocked him. "You do, don't you."

"You don't know me, _Princess_." Valiant sneered at her.

"Oh, but I'm pretty sure I do." Jaya disagreed.

Valiant walked up to her and moved his head toward her. "I owe you _nothing,_ Wolf Filth." he all but whispered.

Jaya tilted her head slightly. "Eirk was a paranoid tyrant. Do ya _really_ think that you in the garda mionlach would have survived much longer? He was already killing knights with the common people."

Valiant's eyes flashed slightly. But instead of saying anything he brushed past Jaya with enough force to knock her sideways slightly and stalked to his room.

Jaya watched him go, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly. There was no doubt in her mind now. She had only been called Wolf Filth once before in her life. The memory suddenly came crashing down around her, and the knight's name hit her like a ton of bricks. She rushed off toward Gaius' chambers, where she was sure that Merlin would have gone. Trying to block the memories that suddenly wouldn't leave her alone.

* * *

Merlin and Gaius looked up when she burst through the door fast enough that it bounced off the stone wall and closed behind her all by itself.

"Tell me you got what you were looking for." She ordered, pointing at Merlin.

Merlin held up a bright green horned snake head, it's jaw slack in death.

Jaya looked at it and then looked at him with a slight tilt of her head and her lips pursed slightly. "_That_ was your plan?" she demanded.

Merlin pulled his head back slightly. Jaya had never used that tone with him. She seemed genuinely angry. "Gaius is going to make Ewan an antidote." Merlin offered, sounding unsure even to his own ears.

"I know what he's going to do with it, Merlin." Jaya growled, stalking to the stool that sat next to Ewan's shoulder. She looked at him and sighed. "Next time," her voice was calmer and she looked back up at Merlin with only a trace of the anger that had been on her face before, "Next time you do something like that." Her eyes slid up to look at him. "Warn me."

Gaius' eyebrows rose as he pushed the fangs of the snake through a piece of thin leather that was tied over the mouth of a small jar, the milky clear venom dripping into the bottom. "I'll get started preparing the antidote." he announced to the room.

"I'm going to tell Arthur." Merlin started toward the door without looking at Jaya.

"You'll need this." Gaius stepped toward him slightly to hand over the snake head.

"Merlin." Jaya's voice was almost back to the tone that she normally used when talking to him. "What you did was very brave."

Merlin looked at her over his shoulder and smiled slightly. "I'll warn you next time."

Jaya nodded, a small smile on her face. She suddenly jumped up and swished after Merlin. "I'm going to try to help him. Do what you can for Ewan."

Gaius looked at her through the glass of the bottle as he swished the liquid back and forth. "Yes, My Lady."

* * *

Jaya broke into a run in the hallway, ignoring her skirts and the thoughts of how easy what she was doing would be if she was wearing what she normally did. "Merlin!"

Merlin stopped and looked back at her. He waited until she slowed to a walk next to him and started walking again. "What?" he wondered.

"You're going to need all the help you can get." Jaya pointed out, somehow making it sound like she was asking his permission to come with him to talk to Arthur.

"He is a blockhead." Merlin agreed, stopping in front of the door to Arthur's chambers and knocking briskly.

"Enter." Arthur's voice was commanding despite how muffled it was.

Jaya looked at Merlin. "Ready?"

Merlin didn't say anything, just pushed the door open and walked in.

"Ah, Merlin and...Jaya." Arthur's voice took on a confused tone when he spotted Jaya.

Jaya came to a stop a few feet from the door and nodded tightly to him. "Arthur."

"We have something we need to talk about." Merlin announced.

Arthur paused mid-chew on the food that he was eating and looked back and forth between the two of them. He chewed twice more and swallowed. "And what is that, Merlin?"

"Valiant's using magic to win the tournament." Merlin stated frankly.

"What?" Arthur snapped. He looked at Jaya like he was looking for her help in letting Merlin know that he was crazy.

Jaya didn't move.

"Don't be absurd, Merlin." Arthur cut another piece off the meat on his plate and popped it in his mouth.

"He's not being absurd." Jaya shook her head slightly.

"What?" Arthur demanded around his mouthful.

"Show him, Merlin." Jaya didn't looked away from Arthur.

Merlin held up the bright green snake head and waited for Arthur to look at it.

Arthur swallowed the food in his mouth and his head pulled back as a look of surprised disgust pulled up on the upper right corner of his mouth. "Where did you get _that_, Merlin?"

Merlin looked over at Jaya. After her quick nod he turned back to Arthur. "Valiant's shield."

"Valiant's shield!" Arthur scoffed. "Merlin, that's paint, don't be ridiculous."

"It _looks_ like paint, but the snakes can come alive! I've seen him _feed_ them." Merlin protested.

Arthur stared at Merlin for a long moment, shock on his face. "He...fed...the snakes in his shield." He didn't sound the least bit convinced. Arthur looked over Jaya, expecting her to look like she felt like he did, only to be met with a nod and a wry smile. He turned back to Merlin. "Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"It came out of the shield at me and I chopped his head off." Merlin set it down on the table.

Arthur looked at it, his fork hanging loosely from his fingers. He looked up at Jaya. "You? You chopped it's head off? Jaya wasn't with you?" his tone as skeptical as the look on his face. "I can believe that she chopped it's head off. But you?"

"You should give Merlin more credit, Arthur. He's good under pressure." Jaya pointed out from where she was sitting on the edge of the table a few feet from and on the opposite side from the snake head.

Arthur looked at her and tipped his eyebrow.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him.' Merlin informed, turning the prince's gaze back on him.

"Ewan was beating him, if you watched the fight…" Jaya shook her head. "Valiant wouldn't have lasted much longer. Ewan was faster and only made one mistake. If he hadn't, Valiant wouldn't have made it to the final."

"He had cheat!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot." Arthur half shook his head looking back and forth between the two of them, a dismissing tone in his voice.

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him." Merlin pointed out.

"You would be surprised what he's willing to do." Jaya agreed, looking over at Merlin then to Arthur, then down at the snake head on the table.

Arthur looked at her confused at the tone that she was using and by what she said. He looked back and forth between the two of them. "Look, I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean that he's cheating." He protested.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote for the venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened." Merlin informed.

"If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield." Jaya looked at him pointedly. "It's the only way that he can beat you. You're younger, stronger and faster."

"Look at it!" Merlin picked up the snake head and shook it slightly at Arthur. "Have you ever seen a snake like this in Camelot?"

Arthur looked at the snake head and then Merlin's face. His eyes traveled over to Jaya's face for a moment. He looked back at Merlin and pointed the tines of his fork at Merlin. "I want you to swear to me that what you're telling me is true."

"I swear it." Merlin agreed so fast he almost cut Arthur off.

"Then I believe you." Arthur stabbed a piece of cooked carrot and popped it in his mouth with finality.

Merlin stood straight and looked at Jaya for a moment, uncertain of the fact that Arthur had seemed to just leave it at that. He believe him. _Now_ what was Merlin supposed to do. He didn't think that he'd make it this far with the prince, despite the fact that Jaya was there to agree with him.

Arthur looked up at the two of them, a fork full of potatoes halfway to his mouth. "You may go. I'll deal with this in the morning." He dismissed them.

Merlin nodded and started toward the door, snake head still firmly in his hand.

Jaya stood up off the table and turned toward the door.

"Not you, Jaya." Arthur spoke up, just before pushing another mouthful in with his fork.

Jaya stopped and looked back at him. She turned back and sat on the edge of the table again, nodding in reassurance to Merlin.

Merlin looked back and forth between the royals and then left with a quiet goodnight and a small smile.

Arthur waited the space of two bites before looking directly at Jaya. "All right, explain."

Jaya rested her forearm on the chairback closest to her. "Explain what?" she wondered, truly confused.

"Why you don't trust Valiant. I know why _I_ don't. But you. You seem to always have an eye on the man, and not like Morgana does." Arthur took a sip of the water in the goblet in front of him. "Why don't you sit down?" he nodded to the chair that closer to him, and slid the large platter of grapes toward it in invitation.

Jaya looked at the grapes and then at the chair that Arthur had indicated. She stood up off the table and sat in the chair that was one down to Arthur's right. She pulled one grape off the stem and popped it in her mouth. She chewed it slowly and then looked at him with a slightly frown. "I don't think that his name is actually Valiant."

"What?!" Arthur demanded, around a mouthful of potatoes, completely forgetting his manners.

Jaya scrunched up her face and shook her head slightly. "But I'm not really sure. I will let you know when I am."

Arthur gaped at her. "Who do you think that he is?"

Jaya paused with a grape halfway to her mouth. "Part of the old kingdom back home."

Arthur swallowed the bite that was in his mouth. "That was extremely vague."

"It was meant to be." Jaya looked at him steadily and popped the latest grape pinched between her fingers into her mouth.

Arthur tipped an eyebrow at her. "You're not going to tell me until you're completely sure, are you."

Jaya shook her head. "Only then." she smirked at him.

Arthur looked like he wasn't thrilled about the fact that she wasn't being forthcoming. "Just so I know, is he a bad part of the old kingdom?"

Jaya pulled another grape off the stem and rolled it around between the palms of her hands. "There wasn't much good about the old kingdom, Arthur." she tossed it up into the air and easily caught it in her mouth.

Arthur watched the grape and then focused on her. "There wasn't?"

A flash of pain and sadness crossed Jaya's face. "I'll tell you about it sometime, Arthur. But not now."

Arthur's brow furrowed. "May I ask why?"

Jaya pulled another grape off the stem and looked at him, her eyes hard and dark with pain. "Two reasons."

"And those would be?" Arthur asked, hoping that she would _at least_ tell him that.

"He'll deny it when Uther asks him about it, and kill me when he can get away with it." Jaya looked at him, her voice dark and matter-of-fact.

"He wouldn't dare." Arthur protested.

Jaya looked at him and her eyebrows rose. "He would."

* * *

Jaya walked through the door in time to hear Gaius' warm voice.

"Welcome back."

Jaya rushed forward and smiled down at the knight. "You were starting to worry us there."

Ewan looked up at them. "There was a snake on his shield. It came alive!" he looked at them wide eyed.

Gaius and Jaya leapt to push him back down onto the pillows to keep him from sitting up completely.

"You are weak. The snake's venom is still in your system." Gaius chastised him gently.

"I must warn Arthur!" Ewan protested.

"Easy, Sir Knight. He's already been warned." Jaya caught him again as he tried to sit up.

"He's already requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength. And I need to fetch more herbs." Gaius turned to Jaya. "I'll be right back."

Jaya nodded. She sat by the knight and started to tell him the results of the fights in a low voice watching as he slowly closed his eyes and started to sleep again. Her eyes roved around the shelves of old books and other things that Gaius had collected over the years. There was probably a century worth of knowledge stored in this room alone. Her eyes paused mid-rove. _Was that a hiss?_ Her eyes slowly rolled over and down to look at the sleeping knight. Something was moving-_slithering_-beneath the blanket. Jaya's skin crawled. Oh how she _hated _snakes. There was nothing for it. She wasn't going to let Ewan get bit again. It would surely kill him.

She stood up and slowly circled the cot the knight was on, her head stretched forward and lowered like she was hunting something. Her right fingers loosed the strap that held the dagger to the inside of her left arm, wondering for a split second how it was that she had it on, she couldn't remember putting it on, and slowly started to pull it out. Her eyes flashing silver to make sure the blade made no noise. She paused over the edge of the blanket, waiting for the snake to pop out from under it.

Ewan woke up, eyes wide and wild, and focused on Jaya. "What-?"

Jaya hushed him with a move of her hand and didn't look at him. The edge of the blanket started to lift and suddenly the snake reared up, mouth open, fangs glinting. Jaya grabbed it and sliced it's neck in one smooth motion, trying not to think about the fact that it was a snake and she was holding it.

Ewan looked at her and smiled in relief.

Jaya started to use the blanket to push the snake over the edge of the cot, a look of disgust on her face. "I hate snakes." she muttered, flicking a smile in Ewan's direction.

Ewan chuckled nervously and suddenly his eyes widened in fear. "Look out!" he shouted.

Jaya started slightly at the volume he had used and then blinked and winced as the feeling of two hot pokers hit her neck. She straightened, at least as straight as she could get. She suddenly couldn't really feel her body anymore. The responses were sluggish and getting slower. Black dots started at the sides of her vision and then melded together into solid black that started to push in. Her mind realized that she hit the floor, but she didn't feel it. She felt like a fire had been started in her veins. Just before her vision went dark she caught a glimpse of a bright green head and a flash of fangs.

Then all was black.


	19. Accusations and Evidence

Gaius looked around his chambers as he walked into them, herbs in hand. Jaya wasn't there. Ewan's eyes were closed. He looked like he was sleeping. Which was good. He should be sleeping. He had been through a lot."I'm afraid this potion tastes a bit like toad water, but it will get you back up on your feet." He paused and looked over at the knight. "Ewan?" he asked, concern edging his voice as he turned around, the dirty cream colored liquid swirling around in the vial in his hand. "Ewan!" he exclaimed, rushing forward.

The knight was half slumped over, his right shoulder barely hovering over the cot, his head lolled forward. It looked like he had tried to stand up, but only had gotten as far as sitting up before he passed out from sheer exhaustion from the effort.

Gaius rushed over to the cot, the liquid sloshing around in the forgotten vial in his hand. He set it down on the low stool and stepped over the pile of jumbled blankets on the floor to grasp the knight's shoulders and begin straightening him.

At the physician's touch Ewan jerked awake, his eyes wild. "When did I fall asleep?" he demanded.

"I suspect when you over-exerted yourself. I told you that you were still weak. You shouldn't be trying to sit up yet." Gaius chastised. "I made you a potion-"

"I'm not important. You _must_ help her!" Ewan grasped the old man's arms tightly.

"Who?" Gaius asked.

"Her! The girl with the dagger." When that didn't get the desired reaction Ewan tried again. "The Island girl!" He exclaimed, his voice edged with panic and exasperation. "She'll die soon!"

Gaius looked down and _really_ looked at what he was straddling. Not just blankets haphazardly on the floor. He saw the dagger lying on the floor, greenish black blood tinting the silver of the blade that lay only a few inches away from splayed fingers. "Gracious! Jaya!" Gaius exclaimed, bending down swiftly to examine her.

"There were two of them." Ewan's voice, tired but panicked filtered over Gaius' shoulder.

Jaya's breathing was shallow and labored. Her skin, normally the color of warm bread, was now pale and had a grey tinge to it.

Gaius brushed her hair out of the way to find bite marks on her neck close to her collarbone. They were swollen and had some green liquid that dripped from them. Deep red-purple bruising had formed around the bite marks.

Ewan strained to see over the physician's shoulders when he heard the noise of concern rumble in his throat. "What is it? Will she be all right?" he asked desperately.

"I fear she was bit much more worse than you were, Sir Knight." Gaius stood up with more agility and speed than he had in a long time.

Ewan looked at the bite marks that Gaius had found and paled. "It bit her a second time!" he gasped, struggling out of bed, his lips pressed in a thin line, determined to get out of the cot.

"What?" Gaius demanded, somehow appearing next to him again to steady him just before he fell.

"She had just killed the snake that was going to bite me. It bit her shoulder." Ewan staggered back and mercifully bumped into a support pole that doubled as a herb dryer. His right arm wrapped around the pole to grasp it tightly.

Gaius carefully rolled Jaya over and sucked his breath in before he could catch himself. The second set of bite marks were right on one of the major veins in Jaya's neck. The venom would have worked it's way though a major part of Jaya's body by now. He was frankly surprised she was doing as well as she was considering how much venom she had absorbed. "Must be the magic." Gaius muttered barely above a whisper as he struggled to pick her up.

Ewan suddenly appeared next to Gaius and scooped up Jaya with strength that was surely born of adrenaline. He placed her on the cot and fell forward onto his left forearm but braced himself before he fell on her. After a moment he struggled upright again and looked at Gaius. "Why did he send the snake here to bite her? And why twice?"

Gaius looked over at him and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Will you be able to save her?" Ewan bent down and picked up the dagger from where it was laying on the floor and settled down onto the stool that Jaya had been sitting on when Gaius left the room.

Gaius hummed to himself. "I'll do my best. The princess is strong." He laid a hand on the knight's shoulder. "Uther will want to talk to you. I will care for her."

"I'm not leaving her." Ewan spun the dagger in his hand, looking around the room distrustfully.

"There's nothing more you can do for her." Gaius soothed. As he walked by on his way to Jaya he handed off the potion in the vial. "Drink that."

"I will not leave." Ewan threw back the contents of the vial and pulled a face at the taste.

Gaius looked at him and frowned. "The King-"

"Will come to me if he wants to know what happened. I will not leave her alone, Physician. What if the snake comes back? I will not allow her to die." Ewan looked at the old man, fire burning in his eyes.

Gaius sighed and poured a little antidote down Jaya's throat, quietly urging her to swallow and urging her to fight with everything she had. Her eyes fluttered, and Gaius wasn't sure but he almost thought that he saw a small flash of silver.

* * *

"Let me see this shield." Uther demanded, his voice irritated and imperial.

Two guards walked up with it and held it out for him to see.

Merlin stepped up behind Arthur's shoulder. "Don't let him get too close." He warned in a low voice.

"Be careful, My Lord." Arthur spoke up, the metal of his sword singing as he drew it.

All eyes turned to him for a moment.

Uther paused and then slowly ran his fingers over the paint of the shield, his eyes narrowed as he inspected it.

"_Merlin_!" Gaius' voice hissed from behind the two boys near the back of the room.

"We need Ewan. Find out what's happening." Arthur muttered to Merlin through the side of his mouth.

Merlin nodded and slipped back toward his mentor.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." Valiant's self-assured tone cut through the tense silence.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." Arthur protested, his head pulled back slightly, a scoffing tone in his voice.

"Then how am I to know what you say is true?" Uther demanded, shooting Arthur a withering glare.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic." Arthur stated, his voice sure.

"Where is this witness?" Uther demanded, looking around the room accusingly.

"He should be here…" Arthur's voice trailed off as he looked back over his shoulder at Merlin and Gaius. After half a pause he walked back toward them.

"Where's Ewan?" He hissed, looking at Merlin, his eyes demanding an answer.

"He won't come." Merlin informed quietly.

"What?" Arthur pulled his head back, somehow keeping his voice low.

"I'm waiting!" Uther roared across the room at them, the tone scathing.

Arthur's shoulders twitched slightly. "Where _is_ he?" he demanded.

"Keeping watch over Jaya, My Lord." Gaius informed.

"Jaya?" Arthur asked, his voice raising louder than he meant it to.

"She's been bitten, Sire. She's very nearly dead."

Arthur paled. Jaya? Nearly dead? She was so alive. So strong.

_He'll kill me when he can get away with it_.

Arthur slowly turned to face the room again, his eyes burning into Valiant, standing next to his father, so cocky, so self-assured, so sure he would get away with murder while he stood here. Anger flared up in Arthur. How could he _dare_ to do such a thing?

_You would be surprised what he's willing to do_.

"Where is this witness you speak of?" Uther demanded, his voice like a whip.

Two servants in the corner quailed and backed into the deeper shadows.

"He is well, M'Lord." Arthur made sure that his voice was calm and loud enough for the whole of the hall to hear him. "But he will not come."

Uther's brows knit together for a moment, his features stormy.

"My Lord, it seems that the boy is unwilling to produce the witness. Perhaps he has brought these accusations because he is afraid to fight me in the final. If that is the case, I will accept his withdrawl." Valiant spoke up, his voice echoing the look on his face.

Never in his life that he could remember had Arthur hated someone so much as he did _Valiant_ in that moment.

"Is this true?" Uther demanded, stormily. "Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

Arthur stood up straighter and looked at the King. "I wish to fight Knight Valiant. But Sir Ewan will not come because he is watching over the Princess Jaya." Arthur's eyes hardened as he looked over at Valiant. "She has been bitten and is all but dead. He refuses to leave her side because she saved his life by killing the snake that had come for him."

Was that a flash of pleasure on his face?

Arthur held out the snake head that Gaius had brought with him.

"My Lord," Valiant's tone was scoffing, his face back to the same self-assured mask he was wearing before Arthur had mentioned Jaya's state, "That's obviously the same snake head. If the boy is scared-"

Arthur glared at him and held out the other snake head. "You clearly do not know the Princess Jaya very well." he commented, his voice dark. "She's deadly with a dagger."

Uther looked at the two snake heads for a moment. "Why would Knight Valiant wish ill on the Princess?" He demanded, looking at his son, waiting for the slight quail of not knowing, or the uneasiness of having to lie outright.

"Because she knows him, Sire. And he would not risk her revealing who he really is."

"And that would be?" Uther demanded.

Arthur faltered. Jaya hadn't actually told him _how_ she knew Valiant.

"The girl is delusional. She claims to know me. But I have never seen her in my life. She has accosted me in the halls and followed me on more than one occasion. She simply is looking for enemies where there are none." Valiant protested, taking half a step forward.

"That's not true!" Merlin exclaimed, rushing forward.

"How _dare_ you interrupt?" Uther roared, the veins in his neck standing out. "Guards!"

Merlin struggled as heavy hands landed on his arms.

Suddenly the double doors of the throne room swung open mightily. And Ewan, walking under his own power, strode into the room, looking pale, but angrily determined. Behind him a servant and in his arms...Jaya.

"Pardon the interruption, My Lord." Ewan's voice cut through the sudden silence the grand opening of the doors had created.

Uther looked up at him, fire in his eyes, which instantly turned to confusion at the sight of Jaya.

Knights rushed forward, only to be shoved out of the way by a man with redish-blonde curls, dark browns and leather who scooped the Princess' limp form from the near-staggering servant, cradling her gently despite the fact that she was nothing but sheer unresponsive weight. He turned toward the rest of the room, the look on his face pained.

"You'll forgive me for moving her, Gaius. I wouldn't leave her there to die." Ewan paused next to the physician, his voice low, but strong enough to be heard by the entire room.

Gaius looked at him, disapprovingly but nodded once before walking over to where Leon stood, Jaya cradled in his arms. He picked up her dangling right arm to check her pulse.

Arthur turned from the confusing sight of Jaya completely limp. Without that smirk that popped small dimples on either side of her mouth, her eyes sparkling with some remark that was on the edge of her tongue begging to be said. He cleared his throat. "Sir Ewan will confirm that Knight Valiant was using magic."

Valiant scoffed and folded his arms. But the moment that Uther's gaze was no longer on him his face turned stormy and deadly.

Ewan didn't flinch. He simply looked over at Jaya before facing the King squarely. "It's true, My Lord. I was pinned beneath his shield and a snake came alive and bit me."

"And what did this snake look like?" Uther demanded.

Ewan looked at him, something like displeasure on his face. "Exactly what M'Lord would expect those snakes to look like." he strode forward taking the snakehead from Arthur's closest hand, he walked boldy up to the king. "Like this snake."

Valiant snorted. "Of course he would say that! It's already here." He protested.

Ewan seemed to have been prepared for such an event. He offered the head to the King. "If, My Lord, you were to hold it up, you'll notice that the fangs are the exact space apart." He reached up and pulled his loose shirt to the side to expose the bite mark that was still clearly visible on his neck.

Uther seemed taken aback for a moment. Like he hadn't expected the obviously weak knight to be so determined. He adjusted his grip on the dead snake head and did as he had been instructed, closely inspecting the way the fangs lined up with the puncture wounds on the Knight's skin.

Ewan held perfectly still, holding his shirt out of the way, looking at Valiant with contempt.

"My Lord," Valiant cleared his throat. "Surely you don-"

"Silence!" Uther roared.

Even Arthur blinked in surprise, though he was the only one who had to bite back the smirk at the way that Valiant looked suddenly.

_A trapped rabbit with no where to run._

Ewan seemed to be the only one who was in control of his emotions in the room. He released his shirt. "And if My Lord-"

"_Surely_ you're not going to let him suggest I told the _snakes_ to attack the girl?" Valiant protested, doing his best to sound indignant.

Uther glared murderously at him and looked back at Ewan.

Ewan looked at Uther and with a slight nod of his head he gestured to Jaya.

Leon, gods bless his soul twice, seemed to suddenly appear within a few feet of the dais that Uther was standing on, effortlessly cradling the dead weight that was Jaya.

"I do not pretend to know what reason the _Knight_" Ewan strained the word to the breaking point, "Valiant had for sending the snakes to the physician's chambers, but I _do_ know this. They were there strictly for her. Your Highness will notice that she has been bitten twice and with much more severity than I was."

Leon paled beneath his tan, and blanched slightly when he saw the places where Gaius indicated, as he flitted around closely to the Princess, quietly explaining to the King what he had noticed and what he was doing to try to keep her alive.

Arthur tore his eyes away from the scene where his father was to notice that Valiant was _much_ closer to the door than he had been moments before.

"Guards!" Uther suddenly shouted, the room seemed to darken around them as the King stood up to his full height and pointed to the knight in yellow. "Seize him!"

Valiant looked around him in confusion. "My Lord!" He protested. "They claim these things, but cannot prove that the snakes have indeed come from the shield." He stepped away from the guards and shook off the first set of hands that touched him. He bucked and jerked away from the next few set of hands that grabbed him, snarling at the guards that got too close.

Uther watched him dispassionately. "Take him to the cells." He turned to Gaius, his lips in a tight thin line. "Will you be able to save her?"

"She is strong, Sire. And she has already gotten better since the first dose of the antidote that I've given her. I'm afraid it will be slow, she's badly bitten, but she will be well soon enough." Gaius informed, nodding for Leon to start back toward the double doors.

Uther nodded once, the movement sharp and quite obviously angry. "See that she gets everything she needs." He turned to the room at large. "Take him away to the dungeon. Perhaps while we wait for the Princess to recover he shall realize the gravity of attacking guests in my kingdom."

"The shield, Sire?" the guard asked, offering it.

Uther waved his hand at it dismissively. "Lock it up for now."

"My Lord, surely-!" Valiant's protests were cut off by his disappearance around the corner of the doors, pushed and pulled-it was hard to tell which one more than the other-by a handful of the knights as well as the guards already holding him.

The throne room was suddenly very quiet.

Very quiet.

Gaius seemed to be the only one that was not in a state of shock. He nodded to Leon and the two of them started out the doors, the lanky knight bearing Jaya back up to the physician's chambers.

"Sire, if you have no further need for my testimony, I would seek permission to guard the Princess." Ewan spoke up. His voice low and strong.

The King looked at him distractedly for a moment and then nodded with a small shrug of sorts. "Yes, yes. Whatever you wish."

Ewan turned and headed for the door, and nearly stumbled when he was almost out the door, the exertion the trip down to the throne room suddenly catching up to him.

Merlin seemed to appear next to him. He pulled the Knight's arm around his shoulders without so much as a 'if I may' and walked out of the room slowly with him.

* * *

Gaius pushed through the small throng of people that was in his chambers. He had sent most of the court away with short sentences and deep looks of disapproval. Somehow he still had managed to end up with more people in the room than there should have been.

Leon leaned against the pole that Ewan had used to catch his balance a few hours before. Ewan sat on the low stool near Jaya's head, her dagger twirling lightly in his hands. Arthur half stood, half leaned against one of the tables that Gaius had scattered about the place. Merlin sat on the third step up in the staircase that lead up to the taller shelves that held more books than anyone bothered to count. Gwen had just rushed in a moment ago, standing off to one side, hands folded tightly in front of her. He shook his head slightly. Such a crowd. In his hand was the fourth dose of the antidote that he was to give Jaya. He was starting to worry. She hadn't changed much, her breathing was easier, but she was still deeply unconscious.

The door burst open suddenly, sounding much louder than it really was to everyone already in the room. It closed, not covering the small gasp.

In a whirl of muted dark green and dark brown-black hair and creamy pale skin a girl was suddenly sitting on the head of the bed, Jaya's mass of curls cradled in her lap. Her gracefully fine fingers ran over Jaya's forehead while she bent low over the curls to mumble something into Jaya's hair. Her hair falling in front of her face and Jaya's

Gaius' eyebrow arched. "And who are you?" he questioned, his voice bordering on demanding.

The girl stiffened, and suddenly sat upright like she had only just realized that she wasn't alone in the room with Jaya. She looked at Gaius, her warm brown eyes shining with a silver coating of tears that were on the verge of sliding down her cheeks. "Freya." she spoke quietly. "I'm...I'm her maidservant." her voice cracked and her chest hitched slightly. "Will she be all right?" her tone was pleading.

Gaius softened slightly and nodded. "She's strong."

It was a tense few moments after Gaius had poured the dose down Jaya's throat.

Freya seemed to have forgotten everyone around her again. She was bent over Jaya, her forehead only a few inches above, whispering in a language that no one recognized, when they even heard her.

Suddenly Jaya took a much deeper breath than she had normally. Her eyelids fluttered and she shifted.

A few tense seconds later Jaya's eyes slowly blinked open.

Freya let out a little elated squeak and a hiccup of a held back sob.

"Fey," Jaya's voice was rough with disuse and pain, but was chiding none the less. "You shouldn't cry, Lass."

Gaius froze the rest of the occupants in the room with a stern look. He walked up to where he was sure that Jaya could see him. "How are you feeling?" he asked as his fingers sought out her nearest wrist to check her pulse.

Jaya looked at him for a moment, something like confusion on her face. She swallowed and coughed, a tight little cough. "I hate snakes."


	20. Bedrest

_**Yay! It's Thursday! Thanks so much for tagging along! Happy reading!**_

* * *

It had taken Gaius much longer than he would have liked to shoo those collected out of the room. They were reluctant, even though it was quite obvious-he had told them so, multiple times-that Jaya wouldn't be saying or doing much for a long while. Freya was allowed to stay, simply because Gaius couldn't get the quiet girl to leave, and the last time he suggested it, he was met with a surprisingly vicious glare and vehement shake of her head. Ewan seemed less than inclined to leave. Gaius had begrudgingly allowed him to stay, since _he_ was still recovering as well.

Merlin hadn't moved from his perch on the steps. And he wasn't doing much more than looking at _her_. Freya she said her name was. At least that's what it had sounded like. Maybe he had misheard. She had spoken so quietly. It didn't matter. She was...she...was...her. Merlin wasn't sure what it was _exactly_ that made her so attractive, but he knew that she was. She was sitting in the same place she had been since just a few minutes before Jaya woke up for the first time. And she was still talking in a low voice in a language that he didn't recognize, when he did catch a word in her soft voice.

Jaya seemed to understand. She nodded her head once or twice, even with her eyes closed. He thought that he heard her respond once, but it was hard to tell from where he was, mesmerized in place on the stairs.

Gaius went about his business, every-so-often eying Merlin where he sat on the steps, a small smile tugging at the corner of his tight lips. He could see, even from where he was, the hold that Jaya's young companion had on Merlin.

It was a few hours later before Gaius was able to convince Ewan that his time would be better spent sleeping, and offered Merlin's bed as a replacement to the one in his chambers or the one that Jaya was now laying on. Ewan had finally agreed, after much insistence from Merlin that it was fine and he didn't mind.

Gaius bustled around for a few more hours, fussing over Jaya, who opened her eyes a few more times and answered a few of his questions simply, her voice still scratchy after drinking nearly a whole goblet of water. He gave a few low instructions to the girl that sat under Jaya's head still and retired for the night.

Merlin sat where he was and watched as Jaya seemed to come more alive with each passing hour. She was smiling, and seemed to be carrying on a broken conversation with the girl that sat above her.

* * *

He jumped suddenly when a soft touch brushed his shoulder. He opened his eyes, not really sure when he had closed them, or when he had fallen asleep, and almost jumped again. A small smile on a pretty face that had been directed toward Jaya for the last few hours was looking at him with concern and amusement.

"You're Merlin, aren't you?" she asked, her voice sounding like silk.

Merlin nodded stupidly, enraptured by the sound of her voice and the smell of...what _was_ that? Flowers of a sort he'd never smelled before. But lovely none the less.

"Hi, Merlin, I'm Freya." She smiled at him, removing her hand from his shoulder with slight embarrassment.

Merlin puzzled for a moment about she might be from. She almost sounded like she was from somewhere around Camelot, except for some of the words that she pronounced a little like Jaya. Almost like she had spent a long time around Jaya and people who talked like her. Which made sense, seeing as she _was_ Jaya's maidservant. "Merlin." he introduced.

She smiled slightly at him and nodded, her hair falling off her shoulders to almost touch his knee. "Why don't you go lay down, Merlin?" she asked. "I laid out some blankets and a pillow for you out of the way."

Merlin looked at her, confused. "Why?"

She smirked and chuckled slightly. "You fell asleep on the stairs, Merlin."

"I...did?" Merlin looked around him in confusion for a moment before coming fully awake. "Sorry." he looked at her squarely, and hoped that the single candle burning didn't show off his blush. "You didn't have to do that."

Freya stood up on her step and smiled down at him. "You were sleeping on the _stairs_, Merlin. You certainly weren't going to be doing it." She looked over at the corner where she had put the bedding for him and then looked back at him. "Get some sleep, Merlin. She'll be fine."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about her." Merlin protested a little too quickly. "I know she'll be all right." he amended.

Freya smiled at him and nodded. "Go to sleep, Merlin. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be quite the day."

Merlin nodded and stood up, barely managing to catch himself on the small railing before he swayed _into_ her. "I'm all right." He started down the stairs, stepping harder than he really needed to. He shuffled across the room and all but fell down into the blankets that Freya had laid out for him and suffled down into the pillows. "Goodnight...Freya."

"Goodnight, Merlin. Sleep well." Her warm voice smiled across the room in the dark to lull him a little further toward sleep.

Merlin was just about to doze off when he could have sworn that he heard Jaya snicker slightly and Freya's voice reprimanding her gently, but he couldn't be sure because it was in the language that he didn't know.

* * *

The next morning when Merlin woke, Freya wasn't there, but Jaya was. She was sitting up, well, mostly, propped up with pillows, frowning as Gaius fussed over her. Obviously doing her best to keep from pushing the old man away from her.

"Gaius, I'm fine. I don't feel light headed. I don't feel sick. I _do_ feel hungry." Jaya soothed, though her eyes sparked with a mix of embarrassment and irritation at being fawned over.

Merlin stood up and stretched. And started over to the table where breakfast had already been laid out. He plunked down on the bench and looked over at Jaya and smirked. "Good morning." he wished.

Jaya looked at him, her eyes sparking and her mouth sliding to the right in a half smirk. "It _is_ a good morning, isn't it?" she wondered, the dimple on the right corner of her mouth appearing.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin wondered as Gaius bustled out the door muttering something about house calls.

"And don't you dare let me find out that you've gotten out bed!" Gaius popped back into the doorway, his hand still on the door, with a stern look at Jaya. "My Lady," he finished, just to make sure that she didn't think that he hadn't forgotten who she was. He looked over at Merlin. "Good morning, Merlin." he smiled and pulled the door closed behind him.

Jaya looked over at Merlin and pursed her lips. "Better than Gaius thinks I should. I'm sure that I could get up and walk around without too much problem." She started when the door swung open again.

Gaius glared at her. He pointed a finger at her menacingly. "If you do not stay in that bed, I'll have Merlin tie you to it."

Jaya looked at him in shock for a moment and then nodded once in slight agreement.

Gaius watched her for a moment longer and then swung his medical bag over his shoulder and walked out the door, closing it behind him with finality.

"He's serious, you know." Merlin intoned, starting on his breakfast.

Jaya snorted and rolled her eyes, but nodded.

Merlin stretched and rubbed the back of his neck. The muscles felt like he had somehow managed to stretched them one way or the other, and in a way that wasn't the right way.

"It's not surprising you know." Jaya informed him.

"What's that?" Merlin wondered looking at her.

"Why your neck hurts." Jaya nodded to the hand rubbing his neck.

Merlin looked at her and half shook his head, indicating that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Fey said you fell asleep on the stairs. Fall asleep staring at her then?" Jaya ribbed, her eyes bright.

Merlin felt his ears burn and suddenly wished that he hadn't been so eager to give up his cot to Ewan. "How long have you been awake?" he wondered, his tone wry.

Jaya smirked at him and shook her head slightly. "Before the sun. I'm surprised Gaius didn't wake you up with all the scolding he did."

Merlin shrugged and half shook his head. "I didn't hear a thing." He shifted so he could look at her better. "How you feeling?"

Jaya stretched, her shirt collar pulling back slightly to reveal the bite marks on her lower shoulder. The green had faded away into dark purplish-black bruising. "Like I've slept for two days straight. And like I was on the wrong end of a fight."

Merlin snorted and chuckled. "You sound like yourself."

Jaya grinned.

The door opened and black streak was through it and across the room, leaping onto Jaya. Pillows that had been propping her up scattered around behind her. And it was hard to hear the giggles and protests from Jaya over the excited whining and barking from the black streak that was obviously Ridire. He leapt off the cot and bounced back on, shoving his nose under Jaya's chin and licking her nose furiously.

Merlin was vaguely aware of the ruckus that Ridire was making and Jaya was protesting, trying to get the large dog to calm down enough that she could recover from the attack. He completely missed the door clicking shut. Her laugh was the only thing that he heard.

Freya walked away from the door, her eyes shining with mirth. She hurried forward and wrapped her arms around the plunging dog and squealed as he turned to lick her and then bounced around excitedly, nearly dragging her with him. A few more bounces, yips and licks Ridire seemed to calm down. Freya giggled and buried her face against his neck for a moment before standing up and pushing her hair over her shoulder. She looked over at Merlin and smiled. "Good morning, Merlin."

Merlin blinked and smiled slightly. "Morning." he mumbled, looking back at Ridire, who was laying on Jaya, his tongue lolling out to one side.

"Morning, Fey." Jaya's voice sounded like she had a large weight on her chest, and like she was miffed that she hadn't been the first one greeted.

Freya smiled down at her. "Good morning, Jaya. How are you feeling this morning?" she wondered.

Jaya's hands raised up into the air and then flopped down on Ridire's back. "Squished."

Freya smiled. "Almost back to yourself then?"

Merlin sucked in his breath slightly. That _smile_…

"Nothing a good sparing won't fix." Jaya agreed around Ridire's neck. "Get off of me! Down." Her right pointer finger jabbed at the ground.

Ridire leapt off the cot and spun around to face her again, licking excitedly, tail swishing back and forth, each pass hitting Merlin's upper arm.

Merlin leaned out of the way half heartedly and then leaned forward to pet the big dog, who instantly turned to greet him. Merlin leaned away from him and pushed against his neck to keep from getting licked within an inch of his life. He had never seen Ridire like this before. "What's he so excited about?" he asked, trying to make sure that he didn't have his mouth open at the wrong second.

Jaya propped herself up on her elbows, only a small twinge of pain crossing her face. "He hasn't seen me in almost two days. That might have something to do with it." She chuckled as Ridire came and arranged himself on the foot of the cot, flopped out on his side, despite the fact that Jaya's legs were under him.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice drifted down the hallway.

Jaya pushed herself upright. "You're not late, are you, Merlin?" she wondered, her eyes flaring open slightly as she nearly lost her balance and a wave of pain flashed across her face.

Merlin's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't think he was late.

"_Merlin!_" Arthur bellowed just before the door banged open and he blew in, hands on hips. "You're _late_!"

"How can I be late?" Merlin asked. "You're up _and _dressed."

Arthur looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not _completely_ helpless, _Mer_lin."

"Could have fooled me," Merlin mumbled.

"What?" Arthur demanded.

"He was checking on me. I'm afraid I kept him longer than I should have." Jaya interrupted.

Arthur started to open his mouth and then looked over at Jaya. "How are you feeling, Jaya?"

Jaya pulled a little on her legs and shifted. "Like I lost a fight. And without the bruises to show for it." Her eyes suddenly hardened. "Where is he?"

Arthur walked closer and smiled tightly. "In the cells."

"For how long?" Jaya wondered.

"Until Father has a chance to talk to you. Will you be up for it soon?" Arthur asked, looking at her closely.

"What of the tournament?" Jaya asked.

"Father disqualified Valiant. It's been started over. All the knights that lost to him have been reinstated. And the tournament will last to the end of this week." Arthur informed, sounding rather formal.

Jaya snorted. "Seems fair enough. I suppose he wants to know what I do about the man, doesn't he. Could you inform him that I'm ready to speak with him whenever he is ready for me to sit down with him."

Arthur nodded. "Merlin-" and started toward the door.

"Make sure he has plenty of time, Arthur. It's a long story."

Arthur turned and looked at Jaya. "I will. Rest, and I'll send Merlin for you when Father says he's ready."

Jaya nodded. "I'll be right here, Gaius seems to be serious about keeping me right _here_." she patted the cot and scrunched up her nose. And then snickered when Ridire frantically dragged himself up closer to her.

Arthur smiled and glared Merlin out the door, all but pushing him out of the door.

* * *

Jaya had been alone with Ridire for almost two hours now. She knew because she had marked the sun's progress on the floor. And she was _bored_. Freya had stayed for a while after Arthur had come to whisk Merlin away, and Ewan had started for the training field a few minutes later, under Gaius' strict instructions to take it easy and start with light exercises. Jaya was sure that Ewan was hopeful for another chance in the extended tournament. She wondered if Gaius would be down at the training field to make sure that the knight didn't over-extend himself the first day back. She fought her feet out from under Ridire and swung them over the edge of the cot. There was no way that she was going to stay here all day, waiting for Uther to have enough time for her. Not when 'Valiant' was four floors down from her.

It took her another few minutes and a dose of magic to get herself upright, but once she had, Jaya felt like she could take on the world...if only it would stop swaying slightly. She started off toward the door of Gaius' chambers, focusing on not falling over and making a noise loud enough to be caught. As irritating as her slow progress was, she was able to make it down two levels without being spotted, or needing to take more than a few seconds to keep her balance. By the time she was halfway down the third flight of stairs, the corners of her vision had little black dots dancing in them and she was feeling light headed. She sat down on the stairs, grateful that it was a slower part of the day in this part of the castle.

Ridire sat down on the steps next to her, his front feet down a step from her, tongue lolling out to the side, teeth flashing in a toothy grin at Jaya.

Jaya smirked and ruffled his ears. After a moment of sitting, the blackness started to edge away and she pulled herself up, using Ridire's shoulders as support before starting down the steps at a faster rate than she had been going before.

She didn't have to stop to rest again until she and Ridire were past the guards and around the corner where she couldn't see them, and they wouldn't hear her heavy breathing.

* * *

"Hello, I trust you're comfortable?"

He started and looked over at her.

Jaya smirked, leaning against the cell opposite, mostly for support, but also to make it appear that she was more relaxed than she really was.

"What are you doing down here?" he demanded, standing up and walking to the edge of the cell.

Ridire growled lightly, but stayed sitting next to Jaya.

Jaya looked down at him and laid a hand on his head. "I just came to say hello."

"Hello." He turned and walked away to sit down with his back against the wall, as far away from her as the cell allowed.

Jaya pushed herself upright with her shoulders and cocked her head to the left. "You're angry."

He glowered at her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disappoint." She shrugged her head.

He didn't say anything and continued to glare.

"Die another day, then?" she asked, tilting her head to the right. "Why exactly were you trying to kill me here?"

"I owe you nothing."

"Not even an explanation?" Jaya wondered, coming within an arm reach of the bars. It probably would have been a dangerous place, if it wasn't for Ridire standing next to her, staring at the man in the cell.

Glaring silence.

Jaya bobbed her head back and forth. "It's too bad really. You and my father used to get along so well."

"That was _before_ he committed treason!"

Jaya frowned slightly. "The Island's a better place now because of it. No one has to look over their shoulders and wonder-"

"_Treason_!" he roared, cutting her off.

Jaya held up her hands. "I suppose you're right." She started away and then turned to look at him. "Why are you so loyal to him?"

"You wouldn't understand." he spat.

Jaya turned around and walked back to the cell. She pulled on the loose sleeve of the shirt that she was wearing-that she didn't remember changing into suddenly-and pushed it over her elbow. "I understand a little more than you give me credit for."

He looked at her arm and then back up at her, but continued to glare.

Jaya shook her arm and let the sleeve fall back in place. "Goodbye then." She walked away from the cell, feeling the glare boring into her back.

* * *

She made it up to Gaius' chambers without too much trouble. She had to stop twice to rest, and once to avoid a set of guards that were tramping through a corridor that they usually didn't go down at that time of day. Jaya flopped onto the cot and looked up at the ceiling, groaning slightly when Ridire made himself comfortable on her lower legs.

"Jaya?"

Jaya didn't open her eyes. "Merlin?" she wondered in the same tone.

"Are you ready to go talk to the King?"

Jaya opened one eye. "Am I ready? No. Will I? Yes."

Merlin offered her a hand as she sat up. "You look tired."

Jaya shrugged. "I'll wake up in a bit." She smiled at him brightly and shook off his hand. "I'm actually better than I look, Merlin."

Merlin's eyebrows rose, but he shrugged, following her.

* * *

"Ah, Jaya. How are you feeling?" Uther asked as soon as she reached the table where he and Arthur were sitting.

Jaya took the chair he nodded to, across from Arthur, to Uther's left. She laid her arms on the table and folded her hands. "A little tired, and I hate snakes even more now."

Uther's eyebrow quirked but he chuckled slightly. "So, I hear you know Valiant."

Jaya blinked and managed to keep from wincing. No one could ever accuse Uther of beating around the bush. "I don't, Sire."

"But you told me-!" Arthur started to protest.

Jaya held up a finger, cutting him off. "His name isn't Valiant."


	21. Valentin

_**Hello :) Thanks for coming back! Happy Thursday! It's almost the weekend :) Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Not Valiant." Uther looked at her sternly.

Jaya shook her head. "Valentin."

"Valentin." Uther drew out the syllables of the name like he was trying it on for size. "Why did he change his name?" He looked at her harshly.

Jaya shrugged. "I suspect because he knew that Father would be looking for him, and that he was a dead man walking."

"And why is that?" Uther all but demanded.

Jaya sighed. "It's a long story."

Uther spread his hands and gestured for her to continue.

"King Eirk was a good king. At first."

"What does he have to do with Valentin?" Arthur wondered, interrupting her.

Jaya shot him a _look_. "Do you want to know how I know him or not?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed.

Arthur sobered and pulled his head back slightly. Jaya was _definitely_ back to herself.

"Continue." Uther urged looking back at Jaya.

"King Eirk was quite popular for many years. Father was one of the first knights that he knighted. He was a fair king, but had a bad spending habit and was not very good about paying off his debts. He began to anger the nobles that were picking up the bills. It didn't take long before the people started to turn on him when his men started raiding outlying villages for tax money and other valuables. They avoided Dublin...at first. So that he could deny what the people were saying. Usually focused on villages on the other side of the Island or at least a day's ride away, hoping to keep the news away from as many people as possible. It was a few years later that he started to get paranoid about money. He would scream at his treasurer about how little he had, and was always demanding to know where the money was, and who was stealing from him. He had a new treasurer almost on the month because they would always tell him the same thing. That he was King in name only and owned nothing. It was really the nobles and a handful of the knights that owned the Island. He soon began to worry that he would be overthrown, and surrounded himself with a select set of knights. They were known for their viciousness, and most of them had been the men part of the raids that hit the villages for money. Every one of them evil men, and skilled fighters with more blood on their hands than anyone dared to ask. They were the garda mionlach. A premier guard that both protected the king and carried out raids and executions in his name."

"And Valiant was part of this," Uther waved his right hand around in the air his face pulled back slightly, "garda mionlach?"

Jaya nodded. "He was their First Knight. There were always rumors that _he_ had the ear of the King, and would tell Eirk who needed to be slain and for what reason. And it wasn't long after that before it became apparent that Valentin was using his influence for his own gain. Soon it wasn't just the people who were being 'brought to justice' for complaining against the king or protesting his high taxes, the knights were beginning to feel the pain of Valentin's wrath as well. For a long time, the knights believed that those that were...executed were in the wrong. Then knights who had been fighting for Eirk since the beginning, before they were knights, started to disappear. Men like my Father."

"Your Father would have never done such a thing!" Uther snarled.

Jaya nodded. "Aye. He did, however, have the Crown in his debt, both by the blood that he spilled on its account, but also in the money that he had gave to debtors. He and Valentin were friends, saved each other's lives a few times in battle. My father respected him, though he disagreed with how Valentin fought, and the means he used. He never begrudged the fact that Valentin made it into the garda mionlach and Father didn't. He would have turned down the chance either way, because Mother couldn't run the estate by herself."

"Why not?" Arthur wondered. "Didn't she run it when he was away fighting in the wars?"

Jaya pursed her lips. "She did, though no one knew it. The other nobles would have protested."

"Why is that?" Uther wondered, looking at her curiously.

Jaya shrugged. "She's...different. Not like the other women. Father would have told Eirk that was his reason, but it was really because he knew the the garda mionlach were vicious, and tended to take out personal vendettas rather than what the thought behind the garda mionlach should be."

"Was _he_ ever under suspicion?" Arthur wondered.

"Who? Father? There's a reason why he's king now, Arthur." Jaya looked sad. "One day about twenty years ago, you sent him a request to come fight for you in Camelot, to take the citadel and completely establish your rule as King, Sire." She looked at Uther.

Uther nodded slowly in agreement. "I remember he came and brought with him a small band of knights that he told me had been dispatched by King Eirk."

Jaya bobbed her head back and forth. "That was more or less true. He asked permission to come fight for you, and I don't know what really happened, he must have caught the King in a good mood, or alone...or both. All I know is that when he told a few of the men that he was leaving, some of them volunteered to go along. And some to stay behind and keep watch over the estate. And then they were gone for almost four years. Sometime in the that time either the King or Valentin or both started to suspect that Father had took those knights as an act of treason. He came back and was arrested soon after."

"He was arrested for _treason_?" Uther roared.

Jaya looked at him, her face void of emotion. "It was at his execution that the uprising happened."

"Your father was going to be executed?" Arthur asked, agast. From the little time that he had spent with Jaya's father, it seemed like Brian had always been loyal to the Island. And it would have never crossed his mind to commit treason.

Jaya shrugged. "My father just so happened to be quite a favorite among the knights, and it was to the point that when it actually came down to the execution they revolted. And once they had started, the civilians joined in. The first thing that happened was my mother disappeared. I'm too young to remember, but they smuggled us out of the city, because the villin brought her to the city to watch him die…" Jaya's eyes were hard and she glared off into the distance. "They took us somewhere, and I'm told that we bounced around from village to village and we would be left with them while the villagers that were able left to join the fight. It was years before Father was able to take Dublin. It was another five before he was able to say that he was King. That was almost twelve years ago now. Father spent the first few years of his reign making sure that the garda mionlach were disbanded. All of them were loyal to Eirk. And blamed my father for his death. For a long time they were hunted. It was only a couple of years ago that the last one was found. They never caught up to Valentin, but there had been so many battles that the garda mionlach were part of that it was hard to know if he went missing because he managed to slip through the net, or if he died some time before. Father always felt bad because he and Valentin were good friends. But if you ask him, he'll tell you that Father is a traitor, and that as a family we're worth nothing. I wouldn't be surprised if he's been organizing many of the uprisings on the Island before he came here."

"And he would want you dead because of this?" Uther looked at her shrewdly.

"Wouldn't you if you were in his position and had the chance?" Jaya wondered, looking back at him with the same look.

Uther blinked. The tone in her voice was almost challenging. "It seems rather pointless. Your father is solidly in control. And your death will not change that."

Jaya's eyebrows shot up. "But it would strike quite a blow to him!" suddenly her eyes widened and she looked at him sharply. "Did you announce that I was going to be attending this tournament?" she asked.

Uther pulled back slightly. "You will _not_ use that tone with me. I am King here."

Jaya's eyes widened. She looked at him and finally blinked and gaped at him. "Well no _wonder_ he's here. He came for _me_!" her eyes hardened and her brogue became so thick it was hard to understand. She roughly pushed her chair back and stood up when she barely passed the table edge.

Ridire exploded up from where he had been sleeping a few feet away and looked over at her waiting for her next move.

Uther looked up at her, irritation crossing his face. "Where are you going?"

Jaya looked down at him. She sighed and half shook her head. "I was _left _here to get away from the threats that are on the Island. And you brought the biggest one here to Camelot." her tone was calm and quiet, like she had resigned herself to the fact that Uther had done something that she had absolutely no control over. "Those snakes…" she shuddered involuntarily, "Sir Ewan could have died for no other reason than I was here and Valentin saw his chance." Jaya sank down into her chair again and rested her elbows on the edge of the table and her head in her hands. "What are you going to do with him, My Lord?" she wondered, looking up at Uther, fire in her eyes, but not in her tone.

Uther regarded her for a moment. "He was found to be using magic in Camelot, and against a fellow knight in a tournament. And to attack a guest in my castle. He will be dealt with according to the laws of Camelot."

Jaya nodded slowly. "And the shield?"

"Destroyed." Uther responded so quickly that he almost cut her off.

"I'll write my Father. He should at least know what happened." Jaya stood up, "If you'll excuse me, I'm feeling a bit light headed. Gaius has told me not to overextend myself, and if I'm to get out of his chambers to watch the tournament, I should rest."

Uther nodded his consent and watched her and her dog start toward the door. "Jaya."

Jaya paused and looked over her shoulder at him, half turning toward him. "Sire?"

"There's no need to tell your father that he was brought here by the mention you would be attending the tournament." Uther put on his best kingly face and tone.

Jaya pursed her lips slightly. "Of course, Sire." she walked out of the room and around the corner. "That's _never_ going to happen." she muttered to herself, making her way toward her chambers.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Jaya finally handed off the letter to Freya with instructions to make sure that it was sent out as soon as it could be. She then made her way back down toward the cells, and leaned against the bars of the cell opposite of Valentin.

"Hello again. Did you miss me?" she wondered, her voice cheery enough.

He looked up at her and his eyes narrowed. "Why are you here again? Come to gloat? Or to see that I'm miserable as possible?"

Jaya frowned slightly. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Valentin glared at her. "I don't _need_ to answer your questions, Wolf Filth."

"That's the third time in my life you've called me that. And I have yet to decide how it is that you think that I should be called such a thing. I have done nothing to you, and you will recall, I have been quite nice to you considering all that's happened." Jaya's eyes were hard and her tone was dark. "Now answer the question."

"Your father took over from the rightful king. He's a traitor. And you! You don't deserve to be called princess! The daughter of a traitor and a peasant." he spat at her through the bars.

Jaya stood up and walked to the bars. "Don't you _ever_ talk about my mother like that. Do you understand? I'll kill you where you stand." Jaya's eyes flashed and she folded her arms.

Valentin chuckled. "A hothead. Just like your father. I suppose I'm to be sent back to the Island for the 'crimes' I committed."

Jaya snorted. "Wouldn't you love that? I'm sure you'd find some way to escape. No, you made the mistake to do _magic_ in _Camelot_. Even with all the stories I've heard about you from my father, I didn't think you were _that_ arrogant." She shifted all her weight to her right leg. "No, Uther's going to see the shield destroyed and your death. You shouldn't have come here." Jaya started down the hallway towards the top of the castle. "You should have stayed in Ireland."

* * *

A loud knock rapped against the door.

Freya looked up from her needlepoint and laid the piece of material down in her lap. Who could that be? At the second knock she sighed and put down what she was doing and walked over to the door. She opened it a crack and peeked through it. "Yes?"

The guard standing just shy of the door shifted uncomfortably. "I'm here to escort the Princess Jaya."

"Escort?" Freya asked, confusion in her voice. "Escort where?"

"To the execution of the prisoner, Knight Valiant." the guard answered stiffly.

Freya looked at him for a moment and shook her head. "You'll do no such thing."

The guard looked startled and shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"She's resting. You can't honestly expect her to get up and go to such an event. She was bitten by a poisonous snake. Twice. She's lucky to be alive. Please send Uther her regrets and tell him that she will be present at the tournament." Freya leaned against the door and did her best to block the guard's line of sight toward the bed.

The guard paled slightly at her tone and nodded once. "Of course. I shall tell him. Please apologize to the Princess for my disturbance."

Freya smiled and nodded. "I will."

"Good day," the guard nodded to her and started off.

"Good day." Freya nodded and waved to him slightly. She pushed the door closed and leaned against it.

If she only knew where Jaya was…

* * *

Courage snorted and continued to eat grass where he stood, calmly ringing Jaya's hair.

Jaya pulled a face and opened one eye to look at him. "Did ya _have_ to do that so close to my face?" she wondered, closing her eye again. She was exhausted. Maybe she was pushing it too far going to the stables and taking Courage out through the small south gate. In hindsight she probably should have taking the time to saddle him too. Maybe she _was_ pushing herself too hard.

She had decided on a whim that she was going to leave the city. She had a feeling that Uther would want her on hand when he passed judgement on Valentin, but she didn't want to see. She didn't want to be there to hear what he had to say if Uther gave him the chance to speak. The realization that Ewan had nearly died because Valentin was using magical snakes; and was there intending to use them on _her_. And all because he had known that she would be there. It was troubling. Jaya wouldn't allow herself to admit that she was actually frightened by the fact that Valentin had followed her almost a week's journey one way for the express reason to kill her via magical snakes. What was the point of leaving the Island if the problems her father was trying to protect her from where just going to follow her to Camelot? And now she had a destiny to worry about. At least Valentin was after her, and she didn't have to worry about protecting Merlin from him.

Jaya closed her eyes tighter and scrunched up her nose as Courage's muzzle rubbed over her nose and brushed her cheek. She reached up blindly with one hand to scratch under his chin before pushing his head away. Ridire's head flopped down on her legs with a heavy sigh. She _had_ been throwing a stick for him to chase off into the woods, with magic-she didn't have the energy to throw it by hand-and had ignored his last couple of attempts to get her to throw it again. Much to his consternation.

"Jaya?"

Jaya started. Her eyes ripped open. The shadows that had barely touched the glade where she was sleeping, apparently, were now well past her. She looked to her left and frowned slightly.

Arthur.

"Were you _that_ asleep?"

"I wasn't in any danger if that's what you're wondering." Jaya muttered, sitting up and pulling a face at the dizzy spell that hit her.

"You're alone. In the woods. Asleep." Arthur squatted down next to her.

Jaya looked at him and tilted an eyebrow. "I am not alone. You should give those two more credit." She nodded toward Ridire and Courage, who both were a few feet away.

"Your dog and...horse…"Arthur looked at her skeptically.

"I suppose sometime I should tell you about the war dogs of the Ó Caiside Family. You're in more danger than I am." Jaya smirked at him.

"And the horse?" Arthur wondered.

"He's a war horse. Specially trained for battle. I'll tell you about that sometime as well." Jaya shrugged, her tone sounding like she highly amused by the turn of the conversation.

Arthur raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the right slightly. "We were worried about you."

"How long have I been away?" Jaya wondered, trying to remember where the shadows had been when she closed her eyes the first time.

"About three hours."

Jaya pursed her lips slightly. "Sorry. I didn't want to be around for…"

"He's gone now, Jaya. It's over. Father understands. I'm sure of it. He plans to write his own letter to King Brian." Arthur informed.

Jaya whistled through her teeth, not bothering to watch Courage pick up his head and start trotting toward her. "Perhaps the Island will settle down now. Now that he's…" Jaya pursed her lips and let the sentence fall.

Arthur offered her his hand as he stood up.

Jaya reached up and was slightly surprised when he grasped her forearm, his palm solidly on her wolf tattoo. She allowed him to pull her to her feet.

Arthur held her arm for a moment. "Perhaps it will."


	22. Training

_**Happy Thursday everybody! Thanks so much for sticking with me for twenty-two weeks now! I'm super grateful and tickled that ya'll are still around. And dearest guests! Thank you for continuing to comment. :)**_

* * *

Merlin stumbled down the steps and leaned against the wall, half to catch his balance, and half because he was sure that he would pass out from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. He breathed heavily through his nose twice and pushed himself up. It wasn't a very long run to the next hallway. There was only an inkling of a doubt that he wasn't as far ahead as he thought he was. He brushed it off. Of course he was farther ahead than that. There was no way he could have been caught up to already.

She stepped out of the shadows of the corner and folded her arms her hip cocking to the right. "You _really_ are bad at this. That's twice now."

Merlin's boots slid with a dull rasping sound on the half-polished flagstones of the hallway. He looked at her with his eyes wide and his brows knit together slightly. He looked back the way he had come from and then whipped around to face her again, still panting slightly. "Wh-? _Where_ did you come from?!" he demanded, taking a deep breath and sighing slightly. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears.

Jaya tipped an eyebrow at him. "Around the corner." She tilted her head toward the hallway that she had just stepped out of, her tone sounding like Merlin should have realized it was obvious where she came from.

Merlin looked at her and took another ragged breath. "But! But...I was running." He protested, sounding shocked and exasperated all at once.

Jaya smirked. "Aye. I heard that."

He paused and looked at her with his eyes narrowed slightly. "You...heard that." Disbelief.

"You're a loud runner, Merlin. You use your whole foot." Jaya nodded, completely honest.

"A loud runner. Whole foot." Merlin echoed, a sarcastic edge to his voice, his head tilting toward the right.

"Aye." Jaya snickered slightly.

"How did _you_ get here so fast?" Merlin wondered, his hands resting on his hips.

"Same as you."

"You couldn't have run."

"Why not?"

"You're still recovering from the snake bites!"

"Doesn't mean I can't run."

"You're not even breathing hard!"

"Maybe I'm in better shape than you."

"Impossible." Merlin shook his head. "You must have-" he paused and looked around them. "_**used magic**_." he half accused telepathically, just to be extra sure that no one heard them.

Jaya crinkled up the right corner of her upper lip. "Merlin! How could you suggest such a thing? I wouldn't cheat!"

Merlin folded his arms. "Explain how you got here so fast."

Jaya's eyebrow quirked slightly and a smirk pulled at her lips. "I know the castle better than you it seems."

"I've been here longer."

"And you take the same path each time." Jaya nodded.

"It's the fastest way." Merlin protested.

"It's also predictable. I could have killed you." Jaya was smirking now.

"Could not!" Merlin screwed up his face a little.

"Merlin." Jaya looked at him, her chin tipped back slightly, "Did you know I was there? Because it certainly didn't look like it."

"How _did _you get there so fast?" Merlin wondered, the stitch in his side finally beginning to go away.

Jaya chuckled. "I told you. I ran. I just took a different way. Less populated hallways, shortcuts…"

"Why couldn't I heard you run?"

"If you don't let your heels slap the floor no one can hear you."

Merlin looked at her skeptically again. "When I asked you to show me how you managed to sneak around so well, I expected more explaining and less running."

Jaya grinned and shrugged. "How better to learn?" at his unamused look her tone sharpened ever-so-slightly. "I'll not have you running away from bad men making as much noise as a small army. I won't always be there to hide you."

"Is this how _you_ learned?" Merlin asked tilting his head. He was confused slightly at Jaya's last statement, but decided not to ask.

A flash of pain crossed Jaya's face. "No, Merlin. I learned at a time of my life when, if I was found, I would either be killed on the spot or captured to be killed in front of the entire population of Dublin."

Merlin blanched and paled. "I'm sorry, Jaya I-"

Jaya shook herself slightly and held up her hand. "Merlin. You didn't know."

For a moment Merlin saw just how much weight from the past that she carried. She looked so much older than Arthur suddenly. But it wasn't a moment or two before the same mischievous glint was back in her eyes. "Where next?" he wondered.

"Armory. I'll give you a twenty second head start." Jaya grinned, her nose wrinkling up.

Merlin looked at her like she was crazy and then realized that she was serious and that he was losing time standing where he was. He started off toward the corner.

"Use the balls of your feet, Merlin. It's quieter." Jaya called after him as he rounded the corner. She smiled to herself and started after him as soon as she reached twenty, rounding the same corner as him and then taking an immediate left. A few quick cuts through rooms and down short hallways, she was leaning against the inside wall of a small alcove, sure that she had beaten Merlin to the armory, only a short dash away from where she now stood, facing it on the near side of the hallway.

There were a couple of grunts and the sound of things falling haphazardly to the floor. Jaya poked her head around the corner and then leaned back against the wall, her head rolling back and forth slightly as she shook her head.

"_Merlin_!" Arthur's voice snarled, disapproval edging his tone. "_What_ are you _doing?_"

Jaya poked her head around the corner. And slapped a hand over the bottom half of her face to muffle the laughter.

Arthur and Merlin were both on the ground in a jumble of armor and a tangle of limbs. Arthur was struggling to push Merlin off, and Merlin was attempting to, somehow, pick Arthur up and set him on his feet, punctuated with apologies and questions after Arthur's health.

"I'm _fine_, Merlin!" Arthur growled somehow finally managing to get out from under Merlin and roll to his feet.

Merlin scrambled up, looking relieved. "Good." he picked up the sword that Arthur was carrying, momentarily wondering how it was that he hadn't been run through when he collided with the Prince.

"What were you doing?" Arthur repeated again.

Jaya watched Merlin's eyes flare open slightly. SHe was just as interested in the excuse he had as Arthur was.

"I didn't want to be late." The words tumbled out of Merlin's mouth so fast they were almost jumbled.

Arthur looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "You're _always_ late, Merlin."

"Right. Well...I was trying something new today."

"You were already late. I've just come from the armory." Arthur gestured toward the door, without looking. "You would have been better off meeting me at the training field."

Jaya pulled back and kept snickering to herself. Poor Merlin. He really _did_ have the worst luck.

"Yes...right...should have thought of that." Merlin sounded much more hapless than he really was.

Jaya covered her face and giggled. "_**Ohhh, Merlin.**_"

"_**You **_**saw** _**that?!**_" Merlin's voice sounded slightly disbelieving in her head.

"_**Maybe I should have started off with more simple lessons. Like looking where you're going.**_" Jaya kept giggling.

"_**Ha. Ha.**_" Merlin sounded sarcastic.

Jaya shook her head and stepped out from around the corner, her eyes sparkling in mirth. "Good morning, Leon." she wished.

Leon started slightly and still somehow managed to make the bow that he swept into look galant. "Good morning, Your Highness."

"Good morning, Sir Knight." Jaya inclined her head with a small smirk.

Leon looked around them and then at her in slight confusion. "What are you doing down here, My Lady?"

Jaya shrugged and squished her lips together. "Exploring."

Leon seemed to accept that answer and nodded in understanding. "You will let me know if there's anything I can do for you, Your Highness?"

Jaya clicked her tongue. "Leon. Really. You don't need to do that." she shook her head slightly. "But of course I will."

"Do what, Your Highness?" he asked, his tone as confused as the look in his eyes.

Jaya's lips twitched. "Call me that, for one. I keep looking around for my mother. Please, _please_ call me Jaya. There's absolutely no need to be calling me that when not in a formal setting."

Leon looked at her and inclined his head slightly. "Of course My Lady."

Jaya pursed her lips.

"If you will excuse me, My Lady, I will be late for training." Leon nodded up the hallway to where the training field was.

"Oh, of course! Do not let me hold you up." Jaya gestured the way that Leon had nodded, stepping out of his way, her swords bouncing lightly against her legs.

"Good morning, My Lady." Leon inclined his head and started past her, for his credit not looking more than slightly surprised at her pants, tall boots and double swords.

"Good morning, Sir Knight." Jaya half curtsied despite her trousers and watched him walk away. A small smirk crossed her face. She started toward the training grounds herself, making a quick detour to her chambers to pick up Ridire.

* * *

Merlin jumped slightly when Jaya plunked down onto the bench that he was sitting on, with all the grace of a sack of rocks. He looked over at her and smiled slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Training. I have to get back into it, Merlin, I feel like I'm going to be bored soon. I haven't had a decent training day since my father left." Jaya swung her shoulders slightly and grinned wolfishly at him.

"He'll never let you do it." Merlin shook his head slightly.

"Who? Arthur? Don't fool yourself, Merlin. He'll let me do whatever I want." Jaya smirked and snickered slightly.

"Uther won't."

Jaya's face darkened. "I don't see why he'll object to me training. It's not a tournament after all. It's not like I'll actually get hurt or anything."

Merlin shrugged. "You know how he is. Are you sure you can get away with it?"

Jaya shrugged. "I have to do something, Merlin. Otherwise Freya will find things for me to do." Jaya shuddered playfully and shoved against Merlin.

Merlin felt like warm water had been poured down his neck just at the mention of her name. He could see her smile and hear her laugh. "Are you going to be all right though? That snake bite wasn't all that long ago."

Jaya frowned and crossed her arms. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm a little tired, but I'm fine."

Merlin looked at her and raised his eyebrows slightly. "I can see the marks on your shoulder, Jaya."

Jaya stretched to look down at her shoulder. She couldn't see anything, but she had looked at them in the mirror that morning. The bite marks themselves were turning into white scars. There were still one or two streaks of whitish-green that moved away in tendrils. Freya had wondered if those would scar as well, evidence of the heavy magic that had nearly killed her. "They really aren't slowing me down, Merlin. And I certainly can't sit still forever."

"But-" Merlin started.

Jaya laid a hand on Merlin's forearm. "Don't worry, Merlin. I know my limits. I don't plan on pushing them today." With one of her dazzling smiles she was up and striding toward where the knights and knights-in-training were. "Arthur!" her brogue carried across the field both toward the prince and back toward Merlin.

Arthur spun on his heel and pursed his lips a moment. _Oh no. Not again._ "Jaya." He nodded to her.

Jaya stopped a few feet from him. "Why do you look like you're going to be sick?"

Arthur looked her up and down. "Are you here to throw another shield at me?"

Jaya looked insulted. "I wasn't planning on it. Though your reflexes _are_ slow." she smirked at him. "I just came to ask permission to join training."

Arthur looked taken aback. "What?" he stumbled, trying to regain his composure.

"May I join training, Sire?" Jaya wondered, honesty shining in her eyes though a teasing tone edged her voice.

Arthur looked like he didn't know what to do for a moment. "You're...asking me. Why?"

The corner of Jaya's mouth tugged slightly. "Because you're in charge of who is allowed to train and who is not, correct?"

Arthur nodded slightly. "You realize, of course, you'll never be able to become a Knight of Camelot?"

Jaya calmly undid the buckles on her bracer and pushed up the sleeve of her shirt up just enough to reveal the bottom of her tattoo. "I wouldn't be able to anyway. Pain of death and all that." she shook her sleeve down and pushed the bracer back on, buckling it without looking away from Arthur, waiting for his verdict.

Arthur looked down at where the tattoo was hidden by the dark green material of Jaya's shirt. He had forgotten about that. The fact that Jaya had become such a large part of his life after the few short weeks that she had been in Camelot was surprising to him. It was almost shocking to remember that she had a commitment to a distant kingdom. He looked back up at Jaya and made her wait a little more while he looked thoughtful. "I suppose I could let you train. You _are_ from an ally kingdom."

Jaya caught the underlying teasing tone that Arthur was doing his best to hide and inclined her head with a smirk. "Thank you, Sire."

Arthur screwed up his face and punched her nearest bicep, maybe a little harder than he had intended. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Jaya absorbed the hit and folded her arms. "You're right. Manners are over-rated. And this is a training field." She punched him back, her hit a touch lighter than his.

Arthur on shot her a look of mild irritation, pushing away the thoughts of the last time Jaya was on the training field. "I'm going to expect a certain level of…" he looked at her for a moment and shook his head. "I don't know why I bother. Men!" He called, his voice carrying across the training field. "I'm sure you remember Jaya. She'll be joining us for training."

The expected confused looks and mutters started. Some men shifted uneasily and looked at Arthur and Jaya.

"I think they're worried that you'll be too much like you were last time." Arthur looked at her pointedly.

Jaya smirked and her eyebrow tipped slightly. "That was just for you. Just to remind you that you're human." she looked over the men that were eyeing her warily. "Don't worry, Lads. I'm just joining in."

Arthur cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him. "Pair off. Jaya, you're with me." he informed without waiting for the men to react to the order.

* * *

Merlin sat back and watched the practice, his hand automatically scratching behind Ridire's ears when the big dog leaning against his legs. It took a little while for the men to get used to Jaya's presence and it seemed to take a little longer before the few that had been rotated off to spar with Jaya to get comfortable with the fact that they didn't have to hold back for her. It was about halfway through the sparing lesson that Jaya started to look like she was tiring.

Arthur soon interrupted to shoo Jaya off the field. There were was a few minutes of disagreement between the Royals, Jaya obviously thought that she hadn't quite reached the point of walking away, but soon Arthur won out. She walked over to sit with her back against the bench and sharpen her dagger while she watched the rest of practice, her face a mix of interest and boredom.

"Why do you do it?"

Jaya looked up from her dagger at Merlin for a quick moment before going back to watching what she was doing. "What exactly are you referring to, Merlin?"

"Fight."

Jaya paused, the whet stone just past the tip of the dagger. She slowly put down the stone, resting it on her thigh, and her dagger rested loosely between her fingers. "Because I've had to to survive, Merlin. The Island isn't a safe place. It's safer now that my father has become King, but almost the first half of my life I've spent running and hiding and fearing for my life. And in that time I learned that people will die whether or not there is a sword in their hand, or they having a fighting chance. I wanted to make sure that if I did indeed have to die, I wanted to make it as hard as possible for the person that was so inclined to kill me."

Merlin paled slightly. He may not have been ready for that answer, but he certainly wasn't ready for the way that she said it. Like she was just talking about the weather, or what something looked like. It was such a part of her life that she had come to accept the fact that someone was always going to be trying to kill her. "I'm really sorry, Jaya."

Jaya tested the edge of her dagger experimentally with her thumb and shrugged slightly. "It's not _your_ fault, Merlin. The king was too paranoid for his own good. And Valentin...Valiant...used the situation to his advantage. My father did the right thing. The people needed to be set free from the tyranny that they were under." She looked up at Merlin and smirked. "And some of it had to do with my grandfather and father."

Merlin looked at her and quirked an eyebrow. "Why was that?"

Jaya snickered and spun the dagger around in her palm and pushed it into the sheath attached to the inside of her bicep. "I'm not sure if it was because my father wished for a son, or if it amused them that I was so interested in learning. You would like my grandfather, Merlin."

"Any man that throws shields as a diversion is a man that I would like to meet." Arthur's voice cut into the conversation. "It's not just every man that uses tavern brawl tactics in armed battle."

Jaya looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. "Aye. I've seen him bury the edge in a tree."

Arthur looked at her askance.

"You'll just have to meet him." Jaya shrugged, her voice dripping of fondness.

"He must be an interesting noble indeed." Arthur mused to himself.

"Aye. My Father always says that he's never met a nobler man." Jaya agreed, wondering what Arthur would say if he knew that the Grandfather that she was talking about owned a forge and spent his days making swords and other armor, trusting his two apprentices to do the less specialized orders, horseshoes and the like.

"And who taught you to be so quick?" Merlin wondered.

Jaya looked at him and winked. "I can't tell you _all_ the secrets."

"What?" Arthur wondered.

Merlin looked up at him and paused half a beat to come up with a different answer. He didn't think Arthur would understand Jaya teaching him how to move quickly and without being seen. "You know, she always has a response. I don't think that I've ever heard her at a loss for words. Have you?" he wondered, pleased with himself at his quick thinking.

It was harder than Jaya expected to keep herself from burying her head in her hands from exasperation. "Really, Merlin." she protested, her tone sounding teasingly embarrassed.


	23. Searching

"Good morning, Jaya." Gwen smiled at her with a slight wave with the hand that wasn't holding the small bunch of purple flowers.

"Morning, Gwen. Did ya pick up a suitor?" Jaya greeted, her eyes crinkling slightly around the corners as she grinned.

Gwen blushed and shook her head. "No. No there's no one."

Jaya looked at her and shook her head in disagreement. "Oh, I'm sure that isn't true at all." she smirked as Gwen's blush deepened.

"Good morning." Gwen wished to the dark haired girl that had just stepped up next to Jaya's left shoulder, her arms full of a basket of what looked like bed clothes.

"Good morning. You must be Gwen?" she wished, her voice as sweet and sing-song as Gwen would have thought it to be.

"I am. Are you Freya? Jaya's told us hardly anything about you." she shot a semi stern look at Jaya.

Jaya pulled a face at Gwen and shrugged slightly when Freya shot her a glance that was edged with disapproval.

"Jaya likes to let people form their own opinions about the people she knows. If you asked her about Courage or Ridire….well, that's a different story. It's nice to meet you, Gwen." Freya smiled warmly.

"Are you heading to the laundry? Give me a bit and I'll join you? We can form our opinions over soapy water." Gwen smiled at Freya, her voice sounding hopeful.

"Shall I wait for you here? Or down there?" Freya wondered, shifting the basket to her hip.

"Oh you don't have to wait here! I'll just meet you down there." Gwen exclaimed shaking her head slightly. "You can tell me all about Jaya."

Freya smiled and nudged Jaya with her shoulder. "I'm not sure there's a whole lot that you don't know."

Jaya nudged her back. "Only tell the good secrets, Fey. None of the bad ones, ae Lass?"

Freya looked at her and nodded solemnly. "Only the good ones." she agreed, her tone a little different, suggesting something completely opposite of the what Jaya had asked her to do.

Jaya looked sideways at her and shook her head slightly. "Always causing trouble." she clicked her tongue and then smiled brilliantly at the two of them. "Have a good morning. I'm off to let Gaius look at the bite marks again."

"Yes, how are you feeling?" Gwen asked as she started walking by.

Jaya turned around so she was walking backwards to talk to Gwen. "Hardly feel them anymore. And Gaius says that I'll be back to full health soon."

Gwen smiled warmly. "Oh good, I'm so glad."

Jaya grinned and nodded. "As am I."

* * *

"Good morning." Jaya wished, breezing into the physician's chambers.

"Do you think it could be some kind of plaque?" Merlin asked, acting like he hadn't heard Jaya's greeting.

"No." Gaius turned slightly to smile at Jaya. "Good morning. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?"

Jaya walked across the room, inviting herself into their conversation, her curiosity at what they were talking about getting the better of her manners.

"You think magic caused it?" Merlin wondered looking at Gaius with his eyebrows up.

"It's hard to believe it wasn't. Look at it." Jaya tilted her head toward the body, an askance look on her face.

"_Merlin_!" Arthur's voice resounded through the halls and the door.

Merlin rushed to the door and opened it, blocking the body with his. "Um...sorry I'm late."

Arthur looked at him and frowned slightly, his lips pursed together. "Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." his brow furrowed slightly when he caught sight of the flower that was resting in Merlin's scarf.

Merlin glanced down and smiled sheepishly. "Oh. Uh...Gwen gave it to me." he pulled it out and shrugged slightly.

"Purple _is_ his color, don't you think?" Jaya asked, popping around Merlin's shoulder with a grin.

"Jaya. Good morning." Arthur wished with a half smile.

"Morning." Jaya wished.

"Merlin, tell Gaius my Father wants to see him now." Arthur instructed, turning away from Merlin and starting away down the hallway.

"Okay." Merlin pushed the door closed behind Arthur and looked at Jaya with a slightly confused look and, after half-shaking his head he turned toward the room. "Gaius-"

"I heard." Gaius stood and looked over at the two of them.

"Wait, why couldn't he tell you himself?" Merlin half demanded.

"Because that's the way it is. You're a servant." Gaius picked up his medical bag and swung it over his shoulder.

Merlin gaped at him. "Wha...if he knew who I was, what I've done-"

"Then you'd be a dead servant." Jaya piped up from where she had been standing a few feet away quietly watching what had been happening. She quailed slightly at Gaius' stern look.

Merlin looked at her and pursed his lips, a look of irritation flashing across his face.

"Right. Get this covered up." Gaius gestured to the body that was laying on the table.

"Hey!" Merlin protested. "I'm not your servant."

"No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up." Gaius smirked to himself as Merlin stalked over to where the body was and drew a sheet over it.

While Merlin fiddled with the sheet, Gaius quickly checked the bites on Jaya's neck and shoulder. "I'm quite pleased with the way that they've healed up. Do they give you any pain?" he asked, running his finger over the marks on her shoulders.

Jaya shook her head. "Every so often I get a twinge, but nothing too serious." she flinched slightly as his fingers pushed on the bite on her neck.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry, Your Highness." Gaius apologized, quickly removing his fingers and looking at her with concern.

Jaya smiled and shook her head. "Do what you need to, Gaius. I barely felt it."

Gaius looked at her and crooked an eyebrow.

Jaya shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"I believe there's still some magic left in this bite." Gaius looked at her and frowned.

Jaya nodded. "I can feel it sometimes. I've been keeping an eye on it."

Gaius nodded once, something like satisfaction crossing his face.

Jaya walked out of the physician's chambers and followed after Gaius, walking next to Merlin.

"Why are you coming along? The King didn't summon you." Merlin wondered.

"That doesn't mean I'm not curious." Jaya smirked at him. She braced herself just in time to be half run into by Ridire.

He bounded around her for a few jumps and then settled into walking next to her, his gaze adoring.

"How did you get out?" Jaya wondered, her voice confused, but teasing none the less.

"Sorry! I opened the door and he slipped out before I could stop him and you know how he is when you leave him behind." Freya rushed up, looking slightly out of sorts. "Oh. Good morning, Merlin." She smiled at him shyly.

Merlin felt himself getting warm and smiled back awkwardly. "Good morning."

Jaya ducked between them and kept walking, talking in a low voice to Ridire, who seemed to have boundless energy this morning.

If Merlin hadn't been there, Freya would have glared after her and probably would have tossed the sheet that she had balled up in her arms at Jaya. Instead, she stood where she was for a moment, completely unsure of what to do.

Merlin cleared his throat and shuffled slightly.

"Merlin! Do keep up." Gaius called over his shoulder, his voice slightly gruff.

"Right. It's good to see you again." Merlin smiled at her and took a small step the way that Gaius and Jaya had taken.

"It was good to see you too, Merlin." Freya smiled back at him. "Shouldn't you go?" she wondered when he didn't move.

Merlin shrugged.

"_Merlin_!" Gaius voice called back from around the corner, more demanding this time.

"Now I should." Merlin ducked his head slightly and started running after Gaius.

Freya smiled and shook her head and started back down toward the laundry where Gwen was sure to be by now.

* * *

"What's happened to him?" Uther's voice demanded as Gaius bent over the man who had suddenly collapsed to the floor a few short minutes before.

Despite the fact that she had already seen one man with milk white eyes and skin, Jaya was still sure that it was the most terrifying sight that she had seen. She shuddered slightly from her place in the first row of people watching what Gaius was doing.

"I don't know, Sire. This is the second case I've seen today." Gaius informed, still bent over the body.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther asked, a harsh edge to his voice.

"I was attempting to find the cause." Gaius didn't flinch under the tone and only spared Uther a slight glance.

"What did you conclude?" Uther demanded, his hands on his hips, looking around at those gathered, as if he was trying to gauge how worried they were about the dead man on the floor in front of them.

"I don't think that now is the time to be hurrying to conclusions," Gaius returned, his voice calm, he was obviously used to the King's harsh tones when demanding answers. "The scientific process is a long one."

"What are you concealing from me?" Uther glared down at the physician.

Jaya tilted her eyebrow, lightly snapping her fingers at Ridire who was starting to break away from her to investigate the body for himself. That tone didn't seem entirely necessary. She understood wanting to keep people from panicking but demanding answers with such a tone, especially this soon after something like this happened seemed a bit...over the top.

"Sire, I've seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in twenty-four hours. It's spreading fast." Gaius rested one arm on his knee and looked at the king with more patience than Jaya felt the King deserved.

"What is the cause?" Uther asked, his hands still on his hips.

"I think we should say the cause," Gaius paused for half a breath, "the most likely cause is sorcery."

Jaya winced slightly. Only the corner of her eyes twitching. That word brought down harsh connotations, even where she was from. Uther would not be anything less than furious.

Gaius stood with a small help from Merlin and began directing the nervous guards that were nearby on how he would like the body transported up to his chambers.

Jaya watched as Uther grasped Arthur's arm and moved him a little ways away from the crowd. She was farther away from them than she had been, but it was only a small spell, her eyes closed to conceal the silver gleam, that allowed her to hear what they were saying like she was standing right next to them.

"We must find who did this." Uther commanded in a strong voice.

"I will, Father." Arthur assured.

"Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend Gaius your servant." Uther ordered.

Jaya rolled her eyes. All but one of those things was all but useless for doing anything more than controlling the panic that was sure to hit as soon as the townspeople found out that there was a new plague in Camelot.

"Merlin? But-" Arthur started to protest.

"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure." Uther interrupted. "He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, the people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorceror and _quickly_." Uther stressed the last word pointedly, while looking at his son.

"Yes, Father." Arthur nodded once. "Jaya. With me." he gestured to Jaya across the room, swinging his long leather coat out of the way.

Jaya started slightly, and nodded once, moving to join Arthur, Ridire quickly on her heels.

Uther's face darkened slightly. "Arthur." His voice was stern, but wasn't heard except by the two young royals. The room was in a chorus of voices as the courtiers all talked at once about what they had seen.

Arthur and Jaya both paused and turned toward the King.

"I do not think it is wise to take the Princess." Uther informed them.

Jaya's eyebrows furrowed. "I-" she started to protest.

"I'm sure that Jaya will be of great help, Father." Arthur countered, his voice calm. "She is a loyal ally and she is just as-if not more-talented than some of the knights in training. I'd trust her with my life."

Jaya looked at Arthur like it was the first time that she had ever seen him. A small smile spread across her face before it completely fell when she looked at Uther.

Uther looked like he was contemplating whether or not he regretted allowing Jaya to stay in Camelot, but he finally nodded once. "Very well." he agreed, his tone grudging. "However-"

"I'll be careful, Sire. But don't fret about my Father thinking that you're throwing me into danger. He knows how I am." Jaya smirked slightly.

Uther frowned and waved his hand at them dismissively.

Arthur took that as the chance to get out of the council chambers before Uther changed his mind again and grabbed Jaya's elbow to start her toward the door.

Jaya pulled her arm out of his grasp and hurried after him with a slight shove to his shoulder.

* * *

Jaya followed Arthur through the town, falling into the position of standing guard while the others walked into the house and started going through the things inside. She did what she could to smooth the feathers of the disgruntled and somewhat nervous housewives, doing everything but promising that they knew that particular household had nothing to do with it. After the fourth street of houses were complete, Jaya hurried up to the front of the small detachment of men, so she was walking next to Arthur.

"Arthur."

Arthur looked over at her. "Jaya."

Jaya grabbed his arm before he stepped into the latest house and drew him aside slightly. "Do you really think this is going to help?"

"What?" Arthur looked at her confused.

"Searching the entire town for the sorcerer. House to house like this." Jaya gestured to the men that left the house they were in and barged into the next house over.

Arthur looked at her in confusion. "Of course it will. We're sure to find them."

Jaya regarded him with her eyes half closed and an eyebrow tipped. "Are you _sure_? Strikes me that someone doing something like this wouldn't be so brash or foolish as to attack their own city."

Arthur shook his head. "Sorcerers are evil to the core. I'm sure they have a plan in place for such an occurrence."

"And you think _this_ will somehow circumvent their plan? I don't think we're going to find anything, Arthur." Jaya's could hear that her tone was probably more disbelieving than would be useful, but it was too late now.

Arthur folded his arms and shifted slightly looking at her like he was trying to sort her out. "My Father ordered it, Jaya. He has been fighting magic for twenty years. If you don't agree with his methods, perhaps you should go back to whatever it was that you were going to do before I pulled you away to come help. I would like you here, but…" Arthur let the sentence hang.

Jaya squared her shoulders and pulled herself up to her full height for a moment before she suddenly tilted her head. "You agree with me, don't you?" she asked, her voice a low as the men rushed past to another house.

Arthur's lips twitched slightly and after a moment he looked away from her. "It did strike me that they would be able to shift the blame onto someone completely innocent. But I have to do as Father says. I can't disagree with him in public. And if nothing else, it assures the people that we're at least doing _something._"

Jaya bobbed her head back and forth in understanding. "I understand. And I'll certainly help." she held out her right hand to him.

Arthur grasped her forearm, his palm over where he knew the wolf tattoo was there. "You're a true friend, Jaya."

Jaya gripped his arm and nodded once. "You're worthy Prince."

* * *

It was hours later before Jaya was able to slip away from the house-to-house search. She, Ridire trotting on her heels, made her way to Gaius' chambers curious how their work was going. There was also a request from Arthur to keep him updated. She brushed past the door while knocking on it. "How goes the investigation?" she wondered.

Gaius looked up from where he was holding a small bottle over a large flame. "I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach." He informed.

Jaya's eyebrows rose.

"Will that tell you who did it?" Merlin wondered, watching from his perch on a nearby stool.

"No. But it might tell us how it's spread." Gaius looked at the young people in the room with him. "One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind."

"That is obvious. Look at what it does to people." Jaya nodded in the direction of the, now three, bodies that were laid out.

"Why would someone use magic like that?" Merlin wondered, shivering slightly.

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends." Gaius replied wryly.

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't." Merlin glanced over at Jaya.

"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it." Gaius informed, looking sternly at the two young people.

The door burst open without a knock and Arthur walked in, followed by the detachment of guards that Jaya had been walking around the whole morning. He pointed in a direction and sent the guards off to search. "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"But what for?" Gaius protested.

"The sorcerer." Jaya looked at him, her eyes half closed and a heavy note in her voice.

"But why would he be here?" Gaius asked, looking sternly about the room that he suddenly wasn't in control of. "Don't touch that!" He closed his eyes and sighed heavily to himself as the pot shifted and the liquid sloshed slightly.

"I'm just doing my job." Arthur shrugged.

"Well go on then. Search. We've got nothing to hide. Be careful!" he hissed at a different guard.

"These books and papers?" Arthur wondered, looking at a pile of old books and brittle papers that were stacked haphazardly on a small table.

"My life's work. Dedicated to the understanding of science. You're welcome to read through them if you wish." Gaius invited, a hint of a challenge in his tone.

Arthur pulled back slightly, looking like he had been bitten by the tall pile, or like it was the start of the plague itself.

Jaya smirked to herself, knowing full well at least one of those books had a few magic spells.

"What's this room up here?" Arthur wondered, pointing to the small door at the top of three steps.

"Uh, it's mine." Merlin shifted slightly.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius wondered as Arthur started toward the steps.

"I'm looking for the material or evidence that suggests the use of enchantments." Arthur didn't slow down, but tossed the reason over his shoulder.

Jaya rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with a heavy sigh. She wasn't sure if it was just because Arthur had men around, or if he _really_ believed that he would find something laying about. Suddenly her eyes opened. That _was_ Merlin's room. She dropped her hand, ignoring Ridire's nose bumping it, and looked at Merlin thoughtfully for a moment. _He_ would leave something lying around that would incriminate himself.

"What have you done with the magic book that I gave you?" Gaius wondered in a low, strained voice.

Merlin paled slightly and looked around, worried.

Jaya groaned just under her breath and pinched the bridge of her nose so hard it turned bright white.

"Merlin." Arthur's disapproving voice floated around the open door and down the stairs. "Come here. Look what I've found."

* * *

_**Happy Thursday everyone!**_


	24. Something in the Water

_**Hiiiiiii! I can't believe it's Thursday already! Good news! I have the next chapter ready :D**_

_**Happy Thursday! And happy reading!**_

* * *

Jaya opened her eyes in time to catch the look of panic in Merlin's eyes and worry in Gaius' before Merlin started toward the stairs. It was hard to ignore the sinking feeling that she felt. From the look of things there was a very good chance that Merlin would be walking down those steps, straight to Uther and then to the dungeon, and she would have to break him out to complete her destiny as the helper of the 'greatest sorcerer of all time'.

"I've found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." Arthur's disembodied, heavily disappointed voice carried down the stairs.

Gaius looked at Jaya and the two of them released a breath that they didn't know they were holding, thankful that Merlin hadn't gotten himself into more trouble.

"How much longer do you think it will take for you to find a cure?" Arthur wondered, stepping off the last step and into the large room, walking toward Gaius.

"Depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius looked at him sternly.

"Of course. I'm sorry." Arthur looked slightly chastised and turned to the guards. "We're done here." he informed them. He started to follow them out. "Jaya, I expect a report when you have one."

Jaya nodded and smiled tightly at him.

Gaius closed the door behind the marching feet and turned to the room again. "We must hide that book."

"No!" Merlin protested. "We must use it!"

"Don't be stupid." Jaya protested.

Merlin looked at her, shock in his face. "If I have this legacy, what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for tricks!"

"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad?" Gaius demanded, looking at Merlin like he was sure the younger man had completely lost touch with reality. "Merlin, your life is destined for greater things."

"But if I don't practice, how will I become a great warlock?" Merlin demanded.

"I'm not sure this is a good situation to practice on, Merlin." Jaya pointed out.

"I thought you would be one my side!" Merlin looked at her, somewhat betrayed.

"I _am_ on your side, Merlin. But don't expect me to encourage you to do something that could see you burned at the stake." Jaya snapped a little hotter than she meant to.

"Jaya's right, Merlin. There will come a time when your skills will be recognized.

"When?! How long do I have to wait?!" Merlin asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Patience is a virtue, Merlin." Gaius pointed out.

"Sitting by and doing nothing. That's a virtue." Merlin looked at them askance.

"That's not what he said at all." Jaya shook her head.

"Your time will come, Merlin." Gaius agreed.

"I could have cured that man we saw." Merlin protested.

Jaya's brows knit together slightly. She understood where Merlin was coming from, and she completely understood wanting to help people. She just wasn't sure that the way he wanted to go about it was a good idea.

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin…" Gaius started.

"It is when it would save a life." Merlin cut in.

"It's no good saving just one person. We have to discover how this disease is spreading." Gaius retorted, a reprimand in his voice.

"Arthur's out there right now searching for a sorcerer!" Merlin gestured toward the town.

"A sorcerer this powerful won't be found searching the lower town, Merlin." Jaya cut in, her tone pleading with him to understand.

Merlin sighed heavily and looked at the two of them. "So what _can_ we do?" he wondered.

"Hope that science will find the answer before it kills us all." Gaius mused, looking suddenly tired.

* * *

Arthur and Jaya paused as soon as they got into the courtyard. When they had walked through a few hours before on their way to the lower town it had been just bricks and very nearly dark. They had risen and were about their way about the same time the royal baker was starting to stoke the fires. Now, a few small hours into daylight there were a handful of sheet-covered bodies lying in front of the steps.

"It's getting worse." Arthur muttered, exasperation in his voice.

Jaya looked grim. "You know as well as I do that Gaius is working as fast as he can. I'm sure he'll be able to find something soon." She frowned in understanding when she heard Arthur's frustrated sigh. "You did the best that you could. He may not understand, but it will only be because he's worried. You know as well as I do that there was nothing to find _here_." She looked at him pointedly.

Arthur nodded and they started toward the castle, the sun was only halfway down the tallest towers and already he was ready for this day to be over. He was dreading having to tell his father that the search had been completely unsuccessful, even when they had surprised half the lower town in their beds.

It took less time than Arthur would have liked to get to the council chambers and when he and Jaya stepped through the door, Uther was ready for them.

"Arthur. What news of the search?" he asked, looking at Arthur like he was the only one there.

Arthur cleared his throat. "We didn't find the sorcerer, Father."

Uther's face got stormy. "Where did you search?" he demanded.

"We searched the whole town, Sire." Jaya informed. "Everywhere."

"Nothing?" Uther demanded.

"I don't know where else to look." Arthur confessed.

Uther thought for a moment. "I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell."

"Father?" Arthur asked, confused.

"And cordon off the lower town." Uther nearly interrupted Arthur's question.

"Why?" Jaya asked.

"Because that's where most of the victims are." Uther informed her, icily. "Let's isolate it, keep it from spreading."

"What about the people who live there?" Arthur protested.

"Don't you think I've considered it?" Uther demanded. "What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city."

Arthur and Jaya glanced at each other and bowed to the King before turning to go.

As soon as they were out of the council chambers and around the corner from the door Arthur heaved a heavy sigh and looked at Jaya. "Will you-?"

"I'll go check in with Gaius. I'll report back to you once I track you down." She smiled and lightly cuffed his closest arm.

Arthur took the hit and nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course!" Jaya smiled at him over her shoulder and started off toward the Gaius' chambers, Ridire in tow.

* * *

"Ah, Jaya. Just in time." Gaius smiled at her and waved her in.

Jaya held the door open a moment longer for Ridire and then closed it. She hurried over to the table where a pretty young woman with white skin was lying. "What did you find?" she wondered.

"What's different about this victim?" Gaius asked, an instructional tone in his voice.

"She's a woman." Merlin offered.

Jaya snorted.

"Sometimes I wonder whether your magical talents were given to the right person, Merlin." Gaius looked at him like he was on his last shred of patience. "What else."

"She's a courtier." Jaya piped up, before realizing that she sounded like an eager child.

"Ah." Gaius nodded at her.

"How does that help us?" Merlin wondered.

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town." Jaya offered.

"So what does that mean?" Gaius prompted.

"Errrrm..." Merlin thought for a moment. "She hasn't talked to any townspeople."

Jaya slapped her forehead with her open palm and groaned.

Gaius looked like Merlin had physically hurt him. "Yes. It suggests that the disease isn't spread by contact." he agreed in a tight voice.

"Oh! And they probably ate different food." Merlin offered, warming to his line of thought.

"Good. Anything else?" Gaius wondered.

"Uhm...I doubt they breathe the same air."

Gaius nodded. "So what's the only thing they do share?"

"Water." Jaya answered.

"Water? You think it's spread by water?" Merlin looked at Jaya and the Gaius questioningly.

"Merlin. You're a prodigy." Gaius smirked at him, then nodded to Jaya with a warm smile.

Without having to be told Merlin grabbed a nearby empty bucket and started out the door. "I'll be right back."

Gaius looked at Jaya and smirked. "I wonder about him sometimes."

"Mmmmm." Jaya agreed her eyebrows going up and a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

Gaius looked at her closely. "How are you feeling?"

Jaya's eyebrows shot up slightly. "What do you mean?"

"You look rather tired. How much have you been pushing yourself the last couple of days?" Gaius looked at her sternly.

Jaya sucked in her bottom lip slightly. "I mostly just stand watch. I haven't done anything _too_ physically grueling."

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Gaius asked, coming over to examine her closer.

Jaya pulled back slightly. "A few hours. Gaius, I'm fine."

"You are not." Gaius disagreed. "I'm looking right at you. You're pale and you look tired. You _need_ rest, Jaya. You're not at your best health yet. Go rest."

"But-"

"_Now_, Jaya. Physician's orders." Gaius' face softened and he smiled at her. "I won't have you passing out because you were bitten by a magical snake and aren't completely over the effects."

Jaya pursed her lips together and nodded once. "I suppose I should be off to bed then." she smiled at the physician. "Thank you for worrying about me Gaius."

"It's my job." He smirked at her. "How would it look if I let you run yourself ragged?" he chuckled to himself.

Jaya smirked and coughed slightly to cover up her chuckle. "Good luck, Gaius. It appears you'll need it."

Gaius smiled and shooed her out the door with his hand.

Jaya walked down the hallway, looking up at the cold-looking light that was filtering through the tops of the windows and splashing against the far wall. It was looking like it was going to be a brisk day. It wasn't a bad day to snuggle into bed with Ridire and sleep. Other than the fact that there was a plaque going on and she wanted to help. She just barely stifled a yawn and blinked. And just that fast she had to take an extra step to keep from losing her balance. Instinct kicked in and she spun to face the way that she had been coming from to see what had hit her.

It was Gwen, sobbing from the sound of it, running headlong toward the physcian's chambers. She called something that sounded like an apology, but it was hard to tell at the speed she was going.

Jaya didn't move for a moment, pondering what she should do. She had promised Gaius that she would go and rest, but Gwen was so obviously distressed that Jaya wanted to do what she could to help. It wasn't halfway into the thought process that Jaya was bumped again, this time water sloshed onto the floor and it was Merlin's voice that she heard.

"Sorry!" Merlin looked at her and smiled tightly. "Have you seen Gwen?" he wondered.

Jaya nodded. "She was running that way and crying. She didn't even see me. Much like you." Jaya muttered, following after Merlin quickly.

Merlin looked back at her and frowned slightly. "I am sorry, Jaya."

Jaya looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "It's all right, Merlin. I know how clumsy you are."

Merlin looked relieved for a moment and then frowned at her.

Jaya smirked and bumped his shoulder lightly with her own.

They made it to the door of the physician's chambers in time to hear Gaius' voice say something about no remedy. Merlin opened the door in time for Gwen to rush out, her eyes too full of tears to realize who the two people where that she half-brushed half-bounced through on her way out of the room.

"There _must _be something we can do!" Merlin protested.

"My best. Let's hope that this will provide us some answers." Gaius looked beyond Merlin and the bucket he carried at Jaya and frowned deeply.

Jaya waved slightly. "I was just concerned about Gwen. I know what you're going to say. I'm off to rest right now." She smiled guiltily.

Gaius slid his lips to the side, and nodded once.

* * *

Jaya backed out of the door, slowly closed it in front of her and quickly walked away, feeling like she had been verbally chastised. She hurried through the halls and quietly pushed through the door. Her wrist came up barely fast enough to cover the yawn that washed over her. She yawned again, her left hand dropping to pet Ridire more out of habit than anything else. Before she knew it, Jaya found herself sitting on her bed, pulling her left boot off. She felt like she was in a trance until she pulled her right foot up.

The black leather of her boot looked like a rough stone had been dropped on it and dragged across it. The leather was grey in a splotchy sort of pattern. Jaya pulled it off her foot without touching the grey spots and inspected it closer. She couldn't remember getting into anything that would have done such a thing to her boot. Then the thought of poisoned water crossed her mind. Water _had_ sloshed out of the bucket when Merlin bumped into her. She looked at her boot again and carefully placed it on the stone floor away from the wolf hide area rug that Freya had laid out when they had learned that they were staying Camelot. After her nap she was going to inspect that boot again and see what the water had done to it.

Jaya woke up a hours later, judging by the lack of sun, and rolled over to look at the boot. How long had she been sleeping? She rolled out of bed and took two steps closer. The leather had turned from the dark polished black to a light, milky grey where the water had splashed onto the leather. Jaya narrowed her eyes slightly and dropped the boot. She hurried over to where her other boots were kept and worked her feet into them as she half-hopped half-walked back over to grab the attacked boot and started toward the door at a brisk walk, Ridire bounding along after her, sensing something was afoot.

She walked down the hallway and suddenly stopped. She turned and looked out the window that was to her right and squinted slightly. There was light starting to come over the horizon. She had slept most of the afternoon _and_ the whole night! Her shoulders slumped slightly and started toward the physician's chambers at a faster walk.

It took her a little longer than she would have liked to get to Gaius' chambers. She burst through the door just in time to see Gaius bending over a little vial with a small sprig of flowers in it with his magnifying glass.

Gaius stopped inspecting the flowers and looked over at Jaya. "What is it?"

Jaya paused and looked unsure. "Is that the water from the well?" she pointed toward the vial.

Gaius eyed her for a moment before nodding.

Jaya lifted the boot and held it out to him. "Some of it splashed on me."

Gaius walked over and looked at the boot with and without his glass to see the damage done to the leather. He took it from her and hurried over to the table where he looked back and forth between the flowers and the boot. He stood up quickly and looked at her. "Nothing on your foot?" he wondered.

Jaya shook her head. "They're good quality boots."

Gaius hummed thoughtfully and then looked at her again. "The King needs to see this."

Jaya nodded, walking over to pick up her boot. "Where's Merlin?" she wondered.

Gaius nodded out the door. "I sent him to dispose of the water in the bucket to make sure that we didn't use it for something else."

Merlin burst through the door and smiled at Jaya. "You look better."

Jaya grinned. "I feel better. Should have slept longer this morning, I suppose."

Merlin looked up at her as he crouched down to be on eye level with Ridire, ruffling his ears.

"Right. We need to speak with the King." Gaius carefully scooped up the little vial and started toward the door.

Jaya, Merlin and Ridire quickly followed after him, Merlin closing the door behind them.

* * *

Arthur and Uther looked up from the map that was splayed out on the table in front of them, held flat by two goblets, a candlestick and the wine pitcher. Arthur had been leaning on the table, his left hand holding up his weight, his right pointing out something on the map, but when he saw them he stood up and faced them with an imperial look.

"Gaius." Uther greeted, his voice sounding warm, despite his kingly tone.

Gaius bowed slightly. "My Lord. I believe I have some results for you."

"Good." Uther quickly moved the map holders out of the way and let the map roll up on itself before handing it to Arthur to put away for the time being. "What is it that you found?"

"My Lord, I believe the water has been attacked."

"The water?" Uther looked at him askance.

Gaius frowned and nodded. He placed the vial down on the table in front of the King.

Uther jumped up and started back toward the edge of the room.

Arthur walked forward, his curiosity getting the better of him, and went to go pick up the vial.

"Don't touch it." Gaius warned. "I had this in the water no more than a few hours."

Arthur removed his hand like he had been stung and looked at his father.

"Where was this water from?" Uther asked, turning around the face the people in the room again.

"The well where people take their daily supply." Gaius answered. He held out his hand to Jaya, and took the boot she offered him. "This is what it did to leather in about the same amount of time.

Uther and Arthur walked over and looked at the boot, now splotchy with whiter-grey marks.

"When did this happen?" Uther looked up.

"A few minutes before I put the flowers in the water, Sire." Gaius answered.

"We have to stop the people from using the water." Arthur decided.

"The city cannot survive without water." Gaius protested.

"We have to find this sorcerer!" Uther growled, glaring around the room, his gaze falling especially heavy on Arthur.

"I don't believe that they're inside Camelot." Arthur reminded his father.

"The extend the search to the villages." Uther snapped.

"We've started but we can't search the entire kingdom." Arthur's tone was slightly placating.

"I can't stand by and watch my people die!" Uther glared at him.

Arthur nodded and started toward the door, shaking his head at Jaya's unasked question. He wanted to do it himself. She had already done probably too much searching for the sorcerer already.

Jaya closed her eyes and barely nodded. She respected his decision. Maybe she could be of more use around the castle at this point. There really wasn't any way that she was just going to sit at the side and be idle. She followed Gaius and Merlin out, wondering to herself what she could do to help. Jaya wandered the hallways, Ridire trotting loosely after her, loyal as always.


	25. Giving In

_**Hi everyone! Happy Thursday! Goodness the week goes by quickly! :)**_

* * *

"Hello, Jaya!" Gwen wished, her voice sing-song.

Jaya spun around and looked at her in surprise. "Hello, Gwen. You're much more chipper today."

Gwen smiled and nodded. "It's going to be a beautiful day. How are you feeling?"

Jaya looked out the window and squinted at the bright sunlight. "I do believe you're right." She looked at Gwen and smiled. "I'm convinced that I'm back to normal. I'm not sure what Gaius would say."

"Oh, I'm sure that he'll agree you are." Morgana's refined voice cut into the conversation.

Jaya smiled over at her and received Morgana's kiss on her cheek with a smile and a quick side-hug. "Good morning, Morgana."

"Good morning." Morgana hugged her tight for a moment and then stepped back. She was dressed in a light brown skirt and a pale blue shirt, looking something like what Jaya did when she was trying to be more princessey than normal. "Beautiful day for a ride isn't it?"

Jaya's eyebrows rose. "Look at you! If I didn't know better I'd ask what you were doing in my clothes." she smirked and nodded. "Aye. Nice and brisk."

Morgana looked down at what she was wearing and smiled. "They looked so comfortable. But don't be silly, I wouldn't take your clothes. They would never fit me. Look at your shoulders!"

Jaya looked at her for a moment and then down at her left shoulder, the soft brown leather strap that lead to the vest corset combo that she was wearing over a dark green flowing shirt catching her eye. She looked up at Morgana. "What's wrong with them?" she wondered.

Morgana giggled, the tone like tinging silver. "Oh, nothing, Silly. They're just so much more muscular than mine. I'd look like a child in them."

Jaya looked slightly agast but smirked a moment later. "Off to the stables then?" she asked, playfully ruffling Ridire's ears when they popped up in excitement.

Morgana grinned and nodded in agreement. "Yes. Let's."

"Have a good ride. And do be careful." Gwen wished, looking radiant, her tone smiling as much as she was.

"I'm glad your Father's doing better, Gwen." Jaya smiled as she walked away.

Gwen looked slightly startled but nodded. "So am I." She walked a couple steps away and then turned back toward the other two girls. "How did you know it was my father?"

Jaya smiled slightly. "You told Gaius 'he' was all you had. And now you're floating more than walking. And since you don't have a new suitor, I assumed it was your father."

Gwen smiled and shook her head slightly. "You're quite observant."

Jaya smiled at her and winked.

* * *

Courage was frisky, the chilly air had gotten to him. He put on quite a show in the barnyard, blowing through his nose and tossing his head. More than once he pranced in place his large neck arched and his tail held high. Jaya swinging onto his back had him plunging forward and stopping abruptly when she pulled on the reins, voicing her disapproval with him. Jaya wasn't sure how they made it out of the citadel without knocking over a vendor's stall or running down some poor citizen who happened to be too close when Courage spooked or skittered like he was going to take off. His shoes clattered harshly against the paver stones, sliding slightly when he moved his feet abruptly. Once out of the lower town Jaya loosened up her grip on his reins Courage leapt ahead and tossed in a large buck for good measure.

Morgana pulled her gelding to a halt. He was slightly squirmy, and tossed his head at being pulled to a halt, but stood still for the most part. She watched Jaya grimly hold on and do what she could to curb the large grey's antics. Morgana gasped slightly and urged her horse forward when Jaya hit the ground, rolling to a stop laying on her left elbow. "Jaya!"

Jaya was on her feet before Morgana's gelding was close. "Oi!" she yelled after Courage, anger that she had been bested and embarrassment that she had actually come off in front of the small crowd that had gathered clear in her voice. "I'm all right, Morgana. He does this sometimes when he hasn't been ridden in a while. He fancies there's a battle afoot and has to get to it before it starts without him. He'll behave now." She whistled sharply. "Get back here!"

Courage slammed to a stop where he was, nearly to the woods and stood for a moment, looking at Jaya over the rise, his ears pricked so far forward they nearly touched. With a loud whinny he plunged back toward her, ears pinned and his head snaking at Ridire, who had bounded after him, snapping at his heels when he left Jaya behind and who was now making sure that the war horse didn't change his mind about going back to his mistress.

Jaya moved her head to the side slightly and rocked back onto her heels when Courage slid to a stop, clods of dirt showering her lower legs and feet. She looked at his big eyes and shook her head. The next instant she was batting at him because he pushed her with his nose and nearly knocked her off balance. "You're not afraid of me. Come here." Jaya admonished as she walked after him, an unimpressed look on her face as he shied away from her hand twice more before sighing and standing still.

Morgana couldn't help a small smile when Jaya turned toward her and pointed to Courage and shook her head like he was so dramatic and then proceeded to mess up his forelock and swing up onto his back without the help of stirrups, her arm locked against the front of her saddle. "He's done that before?" Morgana wondered, instantly wanting to know how to mount that way.

Jaya shrugged and stood on her tiptoes in her stirrups, stretching forward as far as she could before finally managing to catch the reins with the tip of her longest finger. She finally managed to close her fingers around it and pulled them back as she sat down. "Every so often he likes to remind me that he's bigger than I am and just what he's capable of." Jaya smirked and readjusted herself in her saddle.

"And you still get on him?" Morgana asked.

Jaya grinned and waved at a little boy that had lingered longer than the rest of the people who had been witness to her abrupt meeting with the ground. "He's mine. And he doesn't do it all the time. Had there really been a battle, it wouldn't have been a problem." She shrugged at Morgana's raised eyebrows. "I know it doesn't make sense."

Morgana shook her head, urging her gelding up next to Courage, who was now jigging at a pace just above a walk. "I admire it. I'm not sure Uther would ever let me back on a horse that threw me like that."

Jaya frowned slightly. "My father wasn't too keen on it either."

* * *

The rest of the ride went without incident and the horses were back in the barn without much incident. Courage was still frisky, which meant the stable boy's rags were disappearing and flapping between the big grey's teeth while Jaya scolded and Morgana laughed.

The two girls walked back to the castle and crash landed in Morgana's chambers. Or rather Jaya did. She flopped onto Morgana's bed, in the middle of a wild story about the first time she had set eyes on Courage.

The door opened suddenly and Freya rushed in. She looked around the room and visibly relaxed when she saw them. "Oh thank goodness I found you." She glanced back and forth between the two of them.

The two girls looked over at her, eyes wide. It wasn't very often that Freya was frantic, and today she seemed in a frenzy.

"Fey, what's happened?" Jaya frowned, doing her best to fight back the fear that struck at her heart.

Freya took a deep breath. "Gwen'sfatherrecoveredfromtheillnessthismorningandnowGwenisinfrontoftheKingaccusedofstartingthewholeplague."

"What?!" Morgana looked at her in confusion.

"Gwen's in front of the King being tried as a sorceress because her father had the illness that's sweeping the city and now he's recovered." Jaya slowly looked over at Morgana.

"That's not _exactly_ what she said." Morgana frowned, letting her hair drop onto her dark purple dress. "But it's still ridiculous nevertheless." she marched off toward the door.

Jaya scrambled off the bed, story long forgotten, and slipped her arm around Freya's waist as she walked past. She gave Freya a little squeeze. "Thank you for tracking us down, Fey."

Freya squeezed Jaya's waist back. "I ran all the way from the stables. That poor stable boy." Freya looked at Jaya her face exasperated for a split second before she looked worried again.

Jaya stopped and looked at her pointedly. "No one is going to come after you, Fey. Not here. You know that, right?" her voice was low and her brogue thick.

Freya's eyes danced over the cracks in the floor, and her left hand was firmly clasped over her right forearm, her thumb worrying the fabric where her Druid swirl was. She finally looked up at Jaya, fear gazing her warm brown eyes.

Jaya gripped both of her shoulders, doing her best to ignore how far away Morgana's heels were getting, and trying to convey as much safety as she could. She gave Freya a slight shake. "You're safe, Lass. I'll never let anyone hurt you. Not again."

Freya's eyes sparked and she nodded once. "Please be careful." she whispered, her voice harsh with held back tears.

Jaya pried Freya's thumb up off her forearm and winked at her. "You know I always am. Don't worry your pretty head anymore about it."

Freya looked at her and shook her head slightly. "You hardly ever are. Don't lie. Now go. Go save Gwen." She shooed Jaya the way that Morgana had stalked.

Jaya paused three strides away. She looked back at Freya and nodded once. "I'll do my best." with a half-skip, half-jump she was running through the halls, her swords bouncing against her thighs wildly. Ridire had lost track of Jaya, and gotten distracted by a smell. He was nearly at the far corner of the hallway when he noticed that Jaya had started running away from him he bounded after her. Jaya did her best to make sure she didn't run over anyone. Her boots slid as she very nearly ran down a young serving boy with a tray for some stodgy Lord. She ducked the tray and spun slightly to keep her balance calling out an apology and for Ridire to behave and keep away from the food in the same breath. Her boots made soft scuffing noises as she ran up the last set of steps that lead to the council chambers and she pushed through the servant's entrance and very nearly burst into the room.

"...perhaps he recovered naturally. Did you ever think of that?" Morgana demanded, staring down Uther and anyone else in the room that dared to look her in the eye.

"And what of the poultice found?" Uther demanded, glaring at Gwen, splayed on the floor, looking at him absolutely terrified.

"What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!" Gwen's voice was beyond panicked and yet still managed to sound desperately confused.

"It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion." Uther ordered.

Gwen quailed slightly and paled. "I can't!" she cried.

"I will show you no mercy." Uther warned, his voice deadly.

"I'm no witch!" Gwen sobbed. "I do not know how to stop the illness." she looked at him, pleading for him to understand with her eyes.

Jaya's heart stung and she struggled to keep her face emotionless. As little time as she had spent with Gwen she already loved her. Kind, fair, and quick with a smile, it physically pained Jaya to see Gwen on her hands and knees trying to not snivel under the weight of the king. Suddenly Jaya focused in on what the King was saying suddenly.

"...Undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty-"

Jaya tasted blood as she ground a small piece of her bottom lip between her teeth. He would have found her 'guilty' whether she had lifted it or not.

"But I _told_ you I-" Gwen started, cutting the King off in desperation.

"Therefore it is my duty to pronounce judgement. And under the circumstances I have no choice but to sentence you to death." Uther stood, towering over Gwen, his hands on his hips, his double pendants clinking together slightly as he surveyed the room, expecting no one to meet his eye.

Morgana dared to challenge him, her eyes hostile as she stood just a few feet from Gwen.

Uther turned slightly, and his judgmental face slipping ever-so-little when he noticed that Jaya was behind him.

Jaya fought the urge to smirk. If she hadn't been so angry about what she was watching unfold she probably would have smirked. It was obvious that Uther had absolutely no idea how she managed to get into the room and _behind_ him without seeing her.

"No!" Gwen gasped, her voice cracking.

"I can only hope that when you die, this plague will die with you." Uther waved his hand toward the back of the room. "Take her away." His voice was completely dispassionate.

Two stoney-faced guards swooped in and each grabbed ahold of one of Gwen's arms and started dragging her out of the room, seemingly deaf to her pleas and cries.

Jaya winced once or twice between when Gwen was first grabbed and when the last cry was silenced by too much hallway between her and the room. She felt violently ill suddenly. She could feel the bile burning her throat.

"I know Gwen, she's my maidservant. Not an entrantress." Morgana informed, barely waiting for the doors to close before turning her barely-in-check wrath toward Uther.

"Have you ever seen an entrantress?" Uther demanded. "Believe me, they bare no sign, no mark."

"I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails broken. If she was a sorceress why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could just make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle King!"

Jaya gritted her teeth. _That_ was probably too far. Uther might have been swayed, but now he was just insulted.

"You have no right!"

Definately insulted.

"You have a right to cast judgement on that girl!" Morgana scoffed, her heels clicking on the stone as she followed Uther, not allowing him to walk away from her wrath.

Uther half turned toward her. "I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this."

"You're sentencing the wrong person!" Morgana cried.

"She's right, Father." Arthur finally spoke up. "You hear the word magic and you no longer listen."

"You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments." Uther gestured to where Gwen had been sitting on the floor just a few minutes before.

"Yes, maybe. But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating the plague. One is the act of kindness, of love, the other evil. I do not think there is evil in this girl's heart."

"But did she really?" Jaya spoke up before she realized that she had. "When you asked about the poultice there was honest confusion on her face. No one can fake _that_ look."

Uther turned to her, his face stormy. "How _dare_ you speak up?"

Jaya almost took a physical step backwards. "I-"

"You are a _guest_ here." Uther glared at her. "You have no _right_."

Jaya pulled back and drew herself up to her full height, her shoulders back, and her eyes snapping green fire.

"Father." Arthur protested. "Jaya represents a powerful ally. Surely you don't mean that."

Uther turned to look at him. "That does not mean that she did not overstep her bounds. She has no place questioning my judgement." He tossed out the last sentence looking at Jaya, addressing her more than Arthur.

Jaya didn't flinch under his gaze, as he was expecting her to do, no doubt, but inclined her head slightly. She wasn't pleased with the tone that he was using, but she wasn't interested in getting sent back to the Island. Ye gods her father would be furious.

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at it's hand."

_I don't doubt you have. I wonder why that is?_ Jaya muttered mutinously in her mind.

"I cannot take the chance. If there's any doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom will perish." Uther glanced over the three young people who still were in the room with him.

Jaya frowned but kept her mouth determinedly shut.

"I understand that." Arthur acknowledged, bobbing his head to the right slightly.

"One day you will become king." Uther didn't give him the chance to finish the thought. "Then you will understand. Such decisions _must_ be made. Dark forces threaten this kingdom."

Morgana looked paler than normal, and was swaying slightly.

"Gwen is _hardly_ dark force, M'Lord." Jaya protested, braving his wrath again and bracing herself for the verbal attack.

Uther turned toward her and started to open his mouth.

Arthur didn't give him the chance. "She's right, Father. Witchcraft is an evil, so is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be king, and I do not know what kind of King I will be. But I _do_ have a sense of what kind of Camelot I wish to live in. One where the punishment fits the crime." Arthur swept back his long brown leather coat to place his hands on hips, his left hand resting just north of the pommel of his sword.

"I fear you're right."

Jaya pulled her head back slightly, was he _actually _considering giving in?

"She has played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire." Uther turned away from them. The matter closed.

Jaya paled. Morgana stifled a squeak and stalked out of the room, glaring at the doorman that hadn't moved fast enough to get the door, and himself out of her way in time. Arthur started to pace the width of the room between the pillars, warring thoughts evident on his face.

So much for giving in.


	26. Jumping into the Flames

_**Whoo! I almost forgot that it was Thursday, and that I hadn't put this up yet! That wouldn't have been good :) Happy reading everyone! And please don't forget to review!**_

* * *

Jaya sat on the spiral stair outside the council chamber and waited. Arthur was still in there. Every-so-often she could hear his voice or Uther's, but she could never make out what they were saying. Just when she was starting to wonder if she would be better off tracking him down later, Arthur blew out one of the doors and started down the hall to his left. Jaya scrambled up and trotted to catch up with him, Ridire bounding after her. "Arthur."

Arthur paused for half a stride and then continued at the pace that he had been going at. "What is it, Jaya?"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Arthur looked at her sideways.

"You were in there a long time." Jaya shrugged.

"We were…"Arthur sighed heavily, "Making arrangements."

"Poor Gwen." Jaya murmured.

Arthur took a corner into a less popular hallway and stopped to look at her. "What would you have me do, Jaya?"

Jaya's eyebrows crunched together. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ever since this plague has started, you've been saying things that make me wonder if you want me to commit-" Arthur cut off as two guards walked by, "_treason_." he whispered the word like it was going to sting him.

Jaya took a step back and looked at him indignantly. "I would never do such a thing." she folded her arms and looked out at the main hallway before looking at him again. "The only reasons I asked those things is because I can see on your face that you did not approve of what your father said to do. I wanted to see what you really thought. I would _never_ push you toward anything that could be considered treason."

Arthur pursed his lips for a moment and looked off into the dark distance of the hallway they were standing in. Finally he dropped his shoulders slightly and looked her in the eye. "I don't suppose you'll accept an apology."

Jaya snorted and shook her head slightly, her arms dropping down to her sides. "I didn't think there was anything to forgive." she cuffed his left shoulder in the same almost-too-hard friendly way that they had somehow started doing.

Arthur took comfort in her warm tone and the hit to his shoulder. "We have to do something. We can't let her die."

Jaya's eyebrows rose. "You _do_ know what you're suggesting."

Arthur frowned and looked at her pointedly. "Are you willing to just stand by as Gwen is burned to death?"

Jaya looked grim and tilted her chin to the right slightly. "Absolutely not."

"You said she looked genuinely confused when Father mentioned the poultice. If she had no knowledge of the counter spell…"Arthur's voice trailed off for a moment. "She might be being framed for the plague to begin with. I will not stand by while an innocent girl dies."

Jaya nodded. "Let's prove it then, shall we?"

Arthur nodded. "I'll talk to you in a few hours."

"I'll be in the stables just after nightly feeding." Jaya nodded and started away from him, ducking around the corner and into the more populated hallway without looking back.

Arthur stood where he was and wondered what he was going to do, and if he had done the right thing to talk to Jaya about doing something for Gwen. Did he really want to get her in trouble if something went wrong?

* * *

Merlin walked into the physician's chambers behind Gaius and closed the door. He fidgeted with the handle for a moment and then turned to Gaius sharply. "I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple!" he looked at his mentor, a pained light in his deep blue eyes.

Gaius looked at him and frowned slightly. "An easy solution is like a light in the storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril. It may not always lead you to safe harbor."

"I can see that now." A heavily dejected tone.

"How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a warlock?" Gaius asked, taking in the slumped shoulders and half-hung head of the younger man, and softening the edge of his voice ever so slightly.

Merlin didn't move for a moment. "I must see her." he turned from the room with half a look at Gaius before ripping the door open and charged after it, all but slamming it behind him.

"Merlin!" Gaius called, knowing it would be useless.

* * *

Merlin rushed down the hallway and started down the metal staircase that lead down to the dungeons. He didn't really look up from his feet much. Just his luck, if he did he'd fall down the whole lot of them.

Morgana brushed past him, her hands half covering her face, sobbing so hard that her sides hitched with each breath.

Merlin made it down two steps looking back over his shoulder at Morgana before he forced himself to look back the way that he was going before he-he braced himself against the railing of the stairs when his right toe caught on one of the straps that wrapped around his left boot-_that_ was to close.

He made it down the rest of the steps without another mishap and getting past the guards went without incident. It wasn't hard to find Gwen. At the moment she was the only one in the cells, and in the last cell on the left of the first hallway. He rushed up to the cell and leaned against the bars. "Gwen."

Gwen looked up from where she was standing near the wall of the dark, dirty cell and her face split into a watery smile. She rushed forward and stopped only when the chains attached to her wrists snapped her back half a step. After a second of looking at them she half turned so that she could see Merlin and get as much out of the chains as she could. The tracks of her tears glistened silver against her bronzed cheeks but she smiled again, braver this time. "Thank you."

Merlin looked at her, completely confused. "What for?"

"For coming to see me." Gwen answered, her tone playfully admonishing. Like Merlin should have realized what she was thanking him for.

"I'm sorry." Merlin apologized, pouring as much remorse as he could into the words.

"It's not your fault." Gwen shushed him.

"Well…" Merlin started.

"It's all right." Gwen shook her head slightly. "Don't worry about me. There's no point in crying about it. I mean...I mean, I'm not saying _you_ were going to cry about _me_. Obviously I didn't think that." She quickly hurried on, realizing how Merlin could have heard it.

"Oh, Gwen. I can't have this happen." Merlin grasped the bars and leaned his cheek against his left fist.

"Please, one thing," Gwen looked up at him, pulling against the chains as she did, without realizing it, "You don't have to. But.."

"What?" Merlin wondered.

"Remember me?" Fresh tears trailed down Gwen's cheeks, but she stubbornly clamped her lips together to keep them from shaking.

"You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen." Merlin smiled at her slightly and pushed himself up and off the bars, walking quickly toward where the guards were sitting at their table.

Gwen collapsed on the floor and started to sob, her head buried in her hands, only a few inches off her lap.

Half a cell over there was a heavily shaded hallway that lead to more cells, each more despondent than that last. It was out of the heaviest shadows that the silhouette of a figure with two swords hanging off their hips materialized, a large dog standing up and out of the blackness that shielded the floor. Jaya glided out in front of the cell. "Have faith, Gwen." she called softly to the girl on the other side of the bars.

Gwen jerked slightly and looked over at Jaya, her eyes opened wide with a startled look in them. "My Lady Jaya!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet as quickly as her manacles would allow, furiously scrubbing at her face.

Jaya clicked her tongue softly and looked hurt. "Gwen." she shook her head. "I thought that we were better friends than that."

Gwen sniffed and nodded slightly. "You have to stop him."

"Who?" Jaya asked.

"Merlin. I'm afraid he'll do something terribly stupid. Please, for me." Gwen blushed slightly but held Jaya's gaze.

Jaya smiled and nodded. "I'll do my best." she turned and trotted off toward the way that Merlin had gone. She blew past the guards, frozen in time like the last few times that she had snuck past them, and started up the wrought iron stairs. She took the steps two at a time, skittering around corners, followed by Ridire who sensed a hunt and loped after her excitedly. Jaya slid to a stop at the intersection of four hallways looking around frantically trying to decipher which way her quarry had gone, trying to hear his footfalls over her heart. She started off to her left and then slid-stepped-almost-fell-caught-herself-her-fingertips-brushing-the-floor as she powered down the hallway that had previously been to her right right. Jaya poured on more speed as she suddenly had an inkling of where Merlin was going. "Nonononono!" she muttered under her breath, ducking a tray of wine carried by a startled manservant and twisting between two girls both carrying...she didn't see, wasn't really all that important.

Merlin was just ahead of her now, half running as he made the last few steps to the council chambers, reaching up to push the doors.

Jaya dug up the last bit of her stamina, wondering for a split second when she had gotten so out of shape, or if Gaius was right, and the double snake bite really _had_ knocked her back that far out of good health. That mental pondering would have to wait for another time, she ran after him and managed to get to him just as the doors opened and he walked in on the council meeting. "Merlin!" Jaya gritted out between her teeth as she made a grab for him and missed fantastically. She slid to a stop, half in and half out of the room, her arms flailing slightly to keep her balance, not daring to think what she looked like to those in the room.

"I did it. It was me. I used magic to cure Gwen's father." he walked right up to the table where the stunned members of the council sat-or stood in the King's case-staring at him in confusion. Their eyes darted between him and Jaya who had just pulled herself upright and allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up slightly.

"Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am." Merlin declared looking around the room, when they didn't respond like he had expected them to.

"Merlin!" Jaya hissed.

Gaius stood up abruptly, hands on the table, glaring at Merlin evilly. "Merlin! Are you mad?"

"I cannot let her die for me." Merlin looked away from the old man and fixed Uther with a dead stare. "I place myself at your mercy."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Gaius shook his head, addressing the King.

"_Merlin_! Stop this _now_!" Jaya ordered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I do." Merlin protested not looking away from the King.

"Then arrest him." Uther shrugged, flippantly waving his hand toward the guards who had burst in after Merlin and Jaya.

"Father, please!" Arthur protested from his seat to the right of the head of the table. "I can't allow this. This is madness! There's no way that Merlin is a sorcerer." he stood up, his tone scoffing.

"Did you not hear him?" Uther wondered.

Jaya stepped up behind Merlin and grabbed his arm. Staring at him in open-mouthed shock when he threw her hand off his arm.

"Yes-" Arthur started.

"He admitted it." Uther shrugged, not missing the movement at the other end of the table where Jaya had glared the guards into backing down and had just made another failed grab at Merlin's arm.

"He saved my life, remember." Arthur tried a different tack.

"Why should he fabricate such a story?" Uther wondered.

Arthur pursed his lips slightly. "As Gaius said, he's got a grave...mental disease."

Jaya stepped back slightly at the vicious glare that Merlin shot her way. "_**Merlin! This is by**_ **far** _**the stupidest plan.**_" Jaya shot at him mentally, only to have the words bounce off a shield that he had put up. Her lips pursed together and her green grey eyes sparked in indignation.

"Really?" Uther was unconvinced.

"He's in love." Arthur shrugged. He was pulling things out of thin air, but it seemed to sound like it made more sense than it really did to him.

"What?" Merlin squacked.

"With Gwen." Arthur added, warming up to his reasoning.

A grin crossed Uther's face.

"I am not!" Merlin protested looking at Jaya for the first time for support and looking back a little bit longer the second take when he saw the anger that was held back on Jaya's face.

Arthur walked up next to him, seemingly oblivious to Jaya and the look that she was giving Merlin and threw his arm around Merlin's neck. "Yes. You are."

"No way." Merlin disagreed, pulling away from Arthur slightly.

"I saw you yesterday with that flower she'd given you." Arthur looked at him like he should really stop denying what everyone already knew.

"I'm not in love with her." Merlin shook his head.

"It's _allll_ right. You can admit it." Arthur looked at him pointedly.

"I don't even think of her like that!" Merlin protested, finally breaking free of Arthur's arm.

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you." Uther suggested.

Arthur looked at his father and then glanced back at Jaya, worry on his face. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Uther chuckled slightly, as did the rest of the members of the council.

Arthur relaxed and grinned. "Merlin is a wonder. But the wonder is that he's _such_ an idiot." Arthur looked at his father pragmatically. "There's no way he's a sorcerer."

"Don't waste my time again. Let him go." Uther waved Merlin away, a chuckle still in his voice.

Jaya took that as her cue and grabbed a hold of Merlin's closest arm and very nearly dragged him backwards out of the room and around the corner. Once they were out of sight of the guards she tossed him in front of her.

Merlin stumbled a few steps and looked back at her, hurt.

"_That_ was your plan?" Jaya asked, her eyebrows up and slightly pinched together.

Merlin looked at her and folded his arms. "Well-"

"That wasn't very smart, Merlin." Jaya shook her head. She followed after him as he walked toward the physician's chambers.

Merlin hunched his shoulders a little but didn't say anything.

Gaius walked into the main room only a few minutes after Jaya sat down on the bench nearest the patient's cot. "Oh good you're here." he looked relieved that Merlin was in the room, far from Uther.

"Arthur's an idiot." Merlin snapped.

"No." Gaius shook his head slightly. "He was right to do what he did. And thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity."

"What else could I do?!" Merlin demanded. "It's my fault Gwen's going to die!"

"It doesn't help you to get killed with her, Merlin." Jaya pointed out.

"Jaya's right, you don't prove her innocence by jumping into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing this disease." Gaius looked at Merlin sternly.

"Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it." Merlin looked back and forth between the two of them. "He thinks he's _so_ sharp. But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it."

"Sometimes they're hard to spot." Gaius shrugged.

"Maybe that's a good thing, Merlin. Doesn't do you any good to be a dead wizard." Jaya pointed out, smirking.

"Well, maybe I should start wearing a pointy hat." Merlin retorted.

"What?" Jaya exclaimed, giggling.

"I don't think you'll find one big enough." Gaius looked at Jaya with a frown and a raised eyebrow and then at Merlin with a small shake of his head. "Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water." He walked toward the door and pulled a large key ring, with one heavy key hanging from it, off the wall where it had just seemed so part of the rest of the organized mess that one would assume it unimportant. "Are you coming with, Jaya?"

Jaya stood up and stretched slightly. "If you'll have me. Can't say that I'm not incredibly curious."

Gaius' favorite eyebrow jumped toward his hairline. "You realize that this is just a sample-gathering excursion?"

"Doesn't mean it's not without excitement." Jaya shrugged, running her fingers through Ridire's fur.

"Come along then. Merlin, get the door." Gaius nodded toward Merlin.

Merlin waited until Jaya and Ridire were out of the doorway before going out the door himself and closing it behind them.

* * *

They walked down the many staircases and winding hallways until they were out in the courtyard. Then around the corner of the castle they walked, following the tall alabaster stone that rose up to scrape at the sky. They kept going until they were even with a small set of double doors that were nestled up between the wall and the castle wall. Gaius pulled the heavy key out of the folds of his ponderous sleeves and pushed it into the rusty lock. "This is where the water for the entire town comes from." Gaius explained as he brushed past the creaky door and into the large, dark, damp tunnel.

Jaya followed Merlin into the tunnel and out of nothing more than habit, pulled the door shut after her and Ridire. She looked around, her eyes half-narrowed assessing the tunnel and it's layout that what she thought of it. Judging by the spiderwebs that clung to the corners and the posts that supported the tunnel ceiling, they were the first ones to set foot in the dankness for some time. It crossed her mind that if someone knew that, it was the perfect way to set up something like a sickness. It wasn't regularly patrolled, so no one would notice until it was almost too late. A small twinge of begrudging respect pricked her for a short second, before she was distracted by Merlin lighting the torch with his magic while Gaius put the key ring away in his sleeve again.

Merlin caught her looking at him and shrugged, his cheeky grin plastered on his face again.

Jaya rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. The next moment her eyes were darting around when a squeaking could be heard from the dark reaches of the shadowy corners. Ridire had found some sort of varmit. "Ridire!" she whispered, looking around pointedly.

"I'm sure the King wouldn't mind." Gaius called over his shoulder, already starting down the tunnel without them.

Jaya frowned and shivered slightly when the noise stopped. She shot Ridire a long-suffering look when he appeared out of the darkness and dropped a _very_ large rat on her boot. "Come on-no! Leave it there!" she snapped her fingers at him and pointed down the way that Gaius and Merlin were going.

It took them a few minutes to get where the underground spring fed into the small, but deep pool that the pipe for the well lead from. Jaya looked around at the small cavern as she entered, taking a short moment to appreciate the dancing reflections that the water created on the heavily textured ceiling.

"Get a sample." Gaius instructed Merlin, nodding and half-pointing toward the pool of water.

Ridire paused next to Jaya, his head lowering below the level of his shoulders. The hair on his ruff stood up as he looked around the room.

Jaya noticed the way he was standing and carefully dropped a hand down onto his nearest shoulder, hoping not to startle him and that the touch would soothe him. She wasn't sure what it was about the cavern that was making him look like that, but was sure there was a real threat. She took the torch that Merlin handed her without really realizing that she had done so.

Merlin walked up to the pool and dipped the little glass vial that Gaius handed him into the water. He held the vial at arm's length until Gaius had secured the leather stopper and then quickly shook the water off his hand.

"Let's take it back and examine it." Gaius tucked the vial into the pouch that he was carrying and motioned to the two younger people.

The three of them turned back toward the door, Ridire stiffly following after them, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

They were nearly out of the cavern when the surface of the water roiled and then broke and a large creature roared, its clawed hands spreading wide.


	27. Afanc

_**Happy Thursday everyone! It's almost the weekend! Thank you so so so much for the reviews! I love knowing what you think of each chapter :) Happy reading!**_

* * *

Ridire launched at the beast, barking and snarling. His teeth flashing in the half light of the torch. He snapped slightly when Jaya threw herself on him, the torch falling to the floor completely forgotten, to keep him from jumping into the pool with whatever-it-was that had roared.

"Ridire! Stad! Ciúin!" She ordered, her voice harsh and slightly demanding.

Ridire dropped down to all four paws again and growled angrily. He snapped at the water viciously, seemingly every hair on his hide standing up.

"What the hell was _that_?!" Merlin demanded, looking over at the pool.

Gaius grabbed Merlin's elbow and half pulled half pushed him toward the doorway.

Jaya wrapped one hand around Ridire's collar and tugged on it with nearly all her weight to keep the big dog from attacking that..._thing_. "Ridire. Come!" she snapped.

Ridire walked after her obediently enough, though he checked over his shoulder as he stalked away on Jaya's heel.

Jaya watched his shoulder blades rotate up through his fur and back down again, half nervously. Whenever one of the war the dogs walked that way there was a hunt afoot, and _something_ was most likely going to die. Ridire was usually very well behaved and joyful almost to the point of exuberant. She had never had to keep such a tight hold on his collar, he was still pulling against it slightly.

Gaius waited very impatiently for Jaya and her dog to get out of the way and then quickly closed the door and locked it. His face was set more than normal and he walked much quicker than Jaya and Merlin would have thought possible.

Jaya only had to tug once against Ridire's collar once they were outside the closed door. Once they were a few feet away from it, Ridire's whole body relaxed and he trotted loosely next Jaya like he normally did, his hair slowly starting to lay flat again. Jaya half-trotted to catch up with Merlin. "What was _that_?" she asked her voice a cross between a hiss and a whisper.

Merlin looked at her and shrugged slightly half shaking his head. "Nothing good."

"Ye gods!" Jaya muttered looking over her shoulder almost like she was worried it was following them.

* * *

Gaius didn't say a word until the three of them and Ridire were safely inside the physician's chambers. He set down his satchel and looked at the two young people. "I need books. Merlin, that-no that one with big binding. Jaya the one with the red, green and brown binding in that stack there." his voice was gruff and the two of them jumped to grab the books that he indicated. Gaius pursed his lips as he set some spectacles on the bridge of his nose and started to flip through both books at the same time, completely ignoring Merlin and Jaya.

"What are you looking for?" Merlin asked, braving the heavy silence.

Gaius didn't answer, just kept flipping pages.

Jaya shifted slightly and started when Gaius' finger jabbed the page of one of the books.

"There!" Gaius picked up the book that Merlin had been instructed to fetch and set it down on the part of the table so that they could see what he was pointing at.

Jaya crowded Merlin and looked over his shoulder at a line drawing of a creature that was as ugly as it was ferocious looking. It may have only been a rough rendering, and she only had caught a quick glance at whatever-it-was that had roared out of the pool, but there was no doubt in her mind that it was whatever that drawing was. "What is it?" Jaya asked, her lips pulled back slightly.

"It's an Afanc." Gaius sounded tired and horrified.

"An...what?" Merlin asked.

"Afanc?" Jaya asked the same time.

"A beast born of water and clay. Conjured by only by the most powerful sorcerer." Gaius looked up at the two of them over the rims of his short, stubby glasses. "Now. We just have to find a way to defeat it. But...where?" he wondered aloud, looking over the numerous books that were scattered hither and thither in the room.

Jaya looked around and stifled the groan that escaped her down to a mix between a sigh and a whisper. "There's no way to narrow it down?" she wondered, her voice sounding like she didn't have much hope that it would be the case.

Gaius pursed his lips and just handed her a book.

Jaya took it and nodded tightly. "I'll take that as a no then."

Merlin looked at the two of them, his mouth hanging open slightly. "That'll take _days_. Gwen'll be dead by then."

"Have you got a better idea?" Gaius questioned, looking at him with both eyebrows raised high.

Jaya glanced up at the two of them over the binding of the book that she had cracked open and was now a third of the way through.

Merlin's mouth set in a hard line and his jaw muscles worked for a moment. He stalked toward the door without saying anything, ripped it open wildly and slammed it behind him with finality.

Jaya watched the door latch bounce against the wood a few extra times before slowly turned back to Gaius. "Looks like I've got a lot of reading to do. Are there any more that I should be starting with?" she wondered, her voice slowing down as Gaius pointed to nearly the whole of the books lined on the shelves on the second level. Her mouth hung open slightly for a moment and she sighed through the opening for the entirety of the breath and then snapped it shut with finality. "I'll be up there if you'll be needing me, then."

Gaius nodded once and picked up the book that was closest to him, the page still open to the Afanc and started reading it critically.

Jaya walked up the stairs, and looked over the books that she was going to have to slog through with something that bordered on an overwhelmed look. She set down the book that she had just finished and pulled one out at random and started flipping through pages, her eyes flying back and forth trying to find anything useful.

* * *

Merlin hurried down toward the dungeons, only pausing long enough to glance out one of the windows that faced the square. He caught sight of some of the guards beginning to build a pyre. Merlin didn't let his gaze linger long and almost ran down the next stairs, feeling sick to his stomach at the sight. He paused as he walked through the dungeons.

Gwen was curled up on the floor of her cell, sleeping from the way that her shoulders were moving up and down.

Merlin frowned slightly and touched the bars with one hand. "Gwen?" when she didn't stir Merlin shrugged. "I'm going to get you out. I will." he promised.

* * *

Jaya looked over at the small stack of books that she had accumulated in the last few minutes. Sitting cross-legged on the floor of the upper level the books were nearly to her shoulder. The only thing she had accomplished so far was boring Ridire to the point that he flopped down next to her with a grand sigh, and she had very nearly ripped one of the old pages when the book had almost tipped out of her hands. She groaned slightly to herself and rubbed her eyes roughly before turning the page and continuing to read.

* * *

Merlin trotted down the last few dark stairs, torchfire blowing back over his shoulder as he turned the corner out of the small entryway into the large cavern. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hello." The dragon flew down and landed on the peak of his perch and looked at Merlin pointedly. "The great warlock returns, as I knew he would."

Merlin frowned slightly but didn't want to get off topic. "I need to know how to defeat an Afanc." he announced.

"Yes, I suppose you do." Killgarah agreed, something like amusement edging his words.

"Will you help me?" Merlin asked.

"Trust the elements at your command." The dragon instructed.

"Elements?" Merlin puzzled. "Just tell me what is it that I have to do?"

"You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of the coin. Arthur is the other." The dragon's eyes sparkled in the light of the torch. "And Merlin, it might be wise to bring Jaya with you."

"I...I don't understand." Merlin protested. "What is it that I must do?"

The dragon crunched down on his legs and took off up toward the darkness of the ceiling.

"No wait! Tell me what to do!" Merlin protested.

"I already have." The dragon called back, chuckling.

Merlin stood where he was for a moment, a look of mild irritation on his face. "Oh yeah, right. Thanks." he retorted sarcastically not loud enough for the dragon to hear him. He turned and started back toward the stairs and climbed them quickly, his mind spinning around as it tried to figure out what it was that the dragon had meant.

* * *

After a few more books, Gaius was called away and Jaya was left on her own to continue searching through the books. By the time she had a second stack of books that was nearly as tall as her, she had found three books that were duplicates in a different language. _That_ had been frustrating.

Sometime between the second duplicate book and the third, Jaya had tipped over and around to lay her head on Ridire's back as she read through the books, relying on magic to pull books down to her and switch books up onto the piles that she had going. She heard the door open and close and the shuffling of Merlin's boots as he walked across the room. "Learn anything?" she asked, not moving more than just turning the page.

"Not really." Merlin grumbled, moving books around and reading bindings so fast that he almost didn't comprehend what it was that he read.

Jaya frowned. "I learned the Gaius has duplicates of books." she offered, sounding more bored than a human should allowed to be.

The door opened and closed again. "Merlin, what are you doing?" Gaius' voice asked.

"Looking for a book." Merlin answered, continuing to shuffle books around.

"Are you going to tell me which one?" Gaius wondered, setting down his medicine bag.

"A book on elements." Merlin responded, not slowing down.

"Elements?" Gaius questioned.

"Elements?!" Jaya cried. Her hands shot up in the air and she lost grip on the book that she was holding on her face. It fell with a muffled, moldy thump, the binding crashing against her nose. "_Why_?" Jaya's suppressed voice sighed.

"Yes. Which book would I find them in?" Merlin asked, not slowing down.

"Well, most all of them. The study of the base elements is at the very heart of science." Gaius gestured to the books scattered all over the room.

"They've been in nearly every book I've read." Jaya agreed, sitting up finally and catching the book by it's binding as it fell off her face. She sneezed hard twice and shook her head, looking like she wasn't sure that she didn't have to sneeze again.

"But how would they help me kill the Afanc?" Merlin wondered.

Jaya _sneezed_ halfway down the stairs and almost lost her balance for a moment. "Sorry." She held up a hand in apology, her voice sounding scratchy and stuffed up.

"Bless you, Child." Gaius responded, not looking away from Merlin's search for a book to open. "Well, Merlin, an Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements."

"What about the other two?" Jaya wondered, purposefully grabbing a book and handing it pointedly to Merlin.

Merlin didn't even look at it, and set it on a precarious pile that he had started stacking next to the edge of the table.

Jaya pulled a face, but didn't offer another book.

"Well, perhaps they will destroy it." Gaius offered. "You want fire. Wind and fire."

"How did you find this out?" Jaya asked, sounding exasperated. "Merlin! You didn't even _look_ at that one!"

Merlin glanced at her and picked up the book that he had just set down to look it over before disregarding it again.

Jaya rolled her eyes and her hands flung up in the air in a frustrated motion.

"Erm...I just knew, you know? One of my powers." Merlin looked up at her.

Jaya's eyebrows rose.

"What else did your powers tell you?" Gaius wondered, sounding skeptical.

"That I'm one side of a coin. The brighter side obviously." Merlin paused for a heartbeat with a book in his hand, but then rejected it as well.

"Who's the other side?" Gaius asked.

"I think it might be Arthur." Merlin shrugged, saving a book from falling off the pile and resetting it on the top.

Jaya snorted and suddenly gripped Merlin's forearm. "Slow down, there. You're not readin' any of them. You're just moving books around for...I don't know why, but this isn't _really_ helping."

Merlin froze and looked at the scarred up knuckles, wondering distractedly if some of the scars had been there before he and Arthur had found her trying to punch a hole through the bag out on the training field. He looked up at her face and his lips pursed slightly and slid to the right for a moment. "Sorry."

The door suddenly flew open and Morgana glided in, her purple gauzey over-dress flowing behind her. "They're bringing up the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence." she announced without preamble.

The door quietly closed behind her and Freya walked into the light of the room, looking like she had had to run to keep up with Morgana. She slipped in next to Jaya and seemed to visibly relax when Jaya slipped an arm around her waist. A little shy smile crossed her face as she waved slightly at Merlin and a blush crossed her cheeks when he smiled back at her.

"What? When?!" Jaya demanded.

"Tonight." Freya responded, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We _need_ to fix this." Morgana all but ordered.

"We're trying." Gaius assured, not sounding the least bit insulted.

"Please. Just tell me what I need to do to help." Morgana looked around the room, her eyebrows twitching when she spotted how close to Jaya Freya was standing, her arms hugging her ribs.

Jaya caught the look and her eyes narrowed, a daring look crossing her face. Her chin tipping up at Morgana in a challenge, her arm tightened around Freya.

Morgana looked curious but turned her gaze to the two men in the room.

"We need Arthur." Merlin announced.

"Arthur?" Morgana asked, sounding as confused as she looked.

"There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague." Merlin explained, tearing his eyes away from Morgana and looking at Freya, his blue eyes soft. It troubled him how afraid she looked, and he wondered why it was that Jaya had turned the green-grey glare at him, challenging him to ask what was wrong.

"Well, we must tell Uther." Morgana stated like it was obvious.

"An Afanc is a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd blame her for conjuring it." Gaius pointed out, his voice both soothing and strong at the same time.

"So, what must we do?" Morgana asked, purposefully ignoring the curiosity of Freya and Jaya and looking at them as a group.

"We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop." Merlin informed.

"Then Uther _may _see sense." Jaya offered her two cents.

"And that's why you need Arthur." Morgana nodded in understanding.

"He's our best chance." Merlin agreed. "But he won't want to disobey the King."

Morgana's perfectly shaped eyebrow twitched. "Leave that to me." she spun around and walked to the door, quickly pulled it open and closed behind her.

Jaya stood where she was for a moment and then pulled Freya toward the door, away from Merlin and Gaius. "What's wrong, Fey?" her voice so low that Freya had to lean forward to hear.

Freya hugged her ribs and looked around the room before looking at Jaya. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

Jaya glanced over at Merlin and Gaius in time to see Gaius hand Merlin the key to the water tunnel. She licked her lips and snapped her fingers, calling Ridire to her. She ushered Freya and Ridire out into the hallway and closed the door behind them. They walked up some more stairs and into a large room that Gaius used to store the herbs that weren't dry yet. "Fey. It's not nothing. And you're not fine. Tell me what it is, Lass."

Freya pulled on her right sleeve and looked the room over. "I'm just nervous."

Jaya stood where she was for a moment and then cleared her throat. When Freya looked at her, Jaya tapped the hilt of the sword that rested against her right leg. "I'll use these for you again, you know that right? No matter where we are."

"But you would get into trouble if-!" Freya started.

"Uther has no reason to come after you, Fey. And if it comes down to it, we'll leave together. You're safe, Freya. There's no need to be panicking."

Freya looked at Jaya and shifted slightly. "I know."

"Then act like it." Jaya smiled at her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Stop looking so worried. I don't think that Morgana's going to have nearly as hard a time convincing Arthur as she thinks she will."

* * *

Arthur walked into his chambers and stopped slightly when he saw Morgana looking out his window. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Morgana turned to face him.

"Sorry about all this," he gestured to the table that was still strewn with the dinnerware and leftovers from the previous meal. "Merlin's not been in today."

Morgana walked over to the table and her fine hands wrapped around the top of the nearest chair. "Poor Merlin."

Arthur's eyebrows twitched. "Yeah."

"To offer up his life to save Gwen's. I can't imagine a man loving me that much."

"No, I certainly can't imagine that either." Arthur couldn't miss the chance to jab playfully.

Morgana smirked and her eyes twinkled slightly. "That's because you're not like Merlin. He's a lover."

"Yeah? Well maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love." Arthur retorted.

"Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armor. There's not one of them that's able to stand up for what's right."

Arthur smirked. Leave it to Morgana to come up with some manipulative insult to get his blood boiling to the point he wanted to prove her wrong. She had been using them since they were kids to get him to do what she wanted. And no matter what Arthur did to try to steer the conversation so that she couldn't do it, she somehow always managed to get to the point where she could toss the insult and there he would be, like he was now, itching to prove her wrong so that she would realize that he wasn't like the others and he _really_ did care about whatever it was that she wanted help with. Of course, this time he knew it was about Gwen. And he already knew that he was going to help her, long before Morgana appeared, but he figured he'd let her have the thrill of "convincing" him. "What would you like me to do?"

Morgana looked over at him and smiled.


	28. Nimueh

_**Happy Thursday everyone! Thank you so, so, so much for so long! It makes my heart glad. Happy reading!**_

* * *

Arthur walked into the stable and looked around. He had sent Morgana on her way, after establishing that he would meet her and Merlin in the square after he found Jaya. In all the excitement, he had almost forgotten that he had agreed to meet her at the stable after the evening feeding. Between listening to Morgana's plan for killing the Af-whatever-it-was-creature, and the duties that he had to carry out and be sure were carried out before dinner time, the time just flew by. Now he was free and would soon have Jaya with him. Arthur wondered momentarily if he should have asked the last stable boy he saw where Jaya's grey charger was kept. He usually only went to his personal stable, so, after muddling through the first two barns of horses he was starting to wonder if he would ever find her. He looked around again. Ah! There he was. Arthur walked over to where the big grey stood and inspected him up close. He could see why Jaya was so fond of him. He was a beautiful horse.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to show up." Jaya greeted, ducking under Courage's neck, Ridire conspicuously missing.

"Yes, well, I got held up. There were some last minute things that I had to take care of. We have a plan though." Arthur held out a hand for the big grey to sniff.

Jaya leaned against Courage's shoulder. "And what's that?"

"We're off to clear the water supply of an...Af-creature."

"Afanc." Jaya supplied. "Well then, let's not waste any time. We have to save Gwen." Jaya stood up and started toward the door of the barn.

Arthur followed her out, and pointed her toward the square where Merlin and Morgana would be waiting. He walked quickly next to her, not bothering to talk, his long leather coat waving slightly in the wind that he created.

Jaya smiled a hello at Merlin and nodded to Morgana. "Let's go clean the water supply." she said quietly, so no one but the those she was with would hear.

They walked quickly toward the small gate that lead to the tunnels that wove around the pool of water, every-so-often checking to make sure that no one had noticed they were walking that way and started to follow them curiously.

* * *

Once they got to the heavy old door, Merlin pulled the key from his pocket and turned the lock with less effort than Gaius had required a few hours earlier. He smiled at them triumphantly and gestured for them to go inside.

Jaya stepped through the door after Arthur, Morgana hanging back until after she was through the doorway and into the dark. Jaya pulled a torch out of the wall sconce and lit it, her body shielding the slight glow of silver as the magic shot out of her to start the torch. And handed it to Merlin as soon as the door was shut.

"You'd better be right about this, Merlin." Arthur warned as they started deeper into the tunnel.

A loud growl echoed off the walls, bouncing off the rocks, making it impossible to pinpoint where it came from.

Morgana gasped and looked at Jaya wide-eyed.

Jaya smiled tightly and shook her head to downplay the worry that she felt might show on her face so Morgana would relax.

Arthur turned and looked at Morgana. "You should stay here."

"I'm coming with you." Morgana disagreed.

"No." Arthur shook his head. The firelight from the torches Arthur and Merlin held dancing off the golden strands of his hair.

"Scared I'll show you up?" Morgana challenged.

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knows that I've endangered you." Arthur protested.

"Good thing he doesn't know about it then." Morgana pointed out.

Jaya rolled her eyes and looked around them to make sure that the creature she had seen before she had to jump on Ridire to make sure he didn't try to go after it wasn't sneaking up on them.

"I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt." Arthur sounded exasperated.

"So could you. If you don't get out of my way." Morgana announced, starting past Arthur.

An amused look danced across Merlin's face, and it only got brighter when Arthur rolled his eyes.

"We best get moving along then. I don't want to be snuck up upon." Jaya pointed out.

Arthur quickly moved so he was in front of Morgana again and Merlin moved to cover the rear. They started down the tunnel that lead to the pool, warily looking around them.

"How are we going to find it?" Morgana asked, her voice a loud whisper.

"I just hope we do before it finds us." Merlin muttered.

Arthur suddenly spun around, looking at Jaya and mirroring her nod. "Stop." he hissed.

"What?" Merlin asked as they looked around and couldn't see anything.

Arthur shook himself slightly. "It's just a shadow."

They pressed on toward the water source, Jaya hurrying up to walk with Arthur, looking around nervously. She could feel that they were being watched, but she couldn't tell from where. It didn't take them too long to reach the cavern where the pool was, moving as fast as they were. Once they were out of the tunnel they all seemed to relax a little bit.

"Spread out." Arthur suggested, looking around the four different tunnels that shot off from the main cavern.

The four of them slowly moved apart, each looking around warily. Arthur heard a growl coming from the closest tunnel, he walked up to it, and when he didn't see anything he turned toward the others. It was only his fighter's six sense that kept him from being hit when the great claws swiped at him from out of the dark.

Arthur stumbled a step away from the tunnel and peered into it, half glaring.

Morgana hurried over to him and looked over-well, around-his shoulder at the tunnel. "What is it?" she asked, her eyes half-wild. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Arthur brushed her off slightly.

"Did you see it?" Merlin asked, moving the torch around pointedly.

"Yes." Arthur didn't sound like he was sure if he believed himself.

"What did it look like?" Jaya asked, jerking around to look at the tunnel that her back had been to a moment before.

"It's-it's quick." Arthur shrugged, looking around helplessly.

The air was split with Morgana's scream, the sound making the hair on the back of the other three's necks stand up.

Arthur charged toward the creature that had reared up in front of Morgana, but was foiled again when it ducked out of the light and into the deep shadows before he could get to it. "Where is it?" he demanded, looking around.

"I think it's this way." Merlin nodded down one of the tunnels.

Morgana grabbed the torch from his hand and walked off down it.

Arthur, Jaya and Merlin rushed after her, and quickly circled around her, trying to keep from getting separated or attacked.

Jaya suddenly gripped Morgana's arm and pulled her to a stop, the boys quickly stopping too.

The creature that had so far been eluding them stepped out of the shadows that all but hid the corner and squared off in front of them. It was nearly as tall as Arthur on all fours, and had nasty fangs that dripped water. The whole thing looked as if it had just had water poured over it. Even now, as it stood still for a moment, water started to puddle around its feet, tipped with large claws.

Arthur didn't waste any time and charged it, swinging his sword.

The Afanc followed the sword with a swipe of one of its front claws and roared in challenge or pleasure when Arthur's sword went pin-wheeling away from him. It's next swipe was at Morgana, Jaya still had hold of her arm, and caught sight of the movement just as it started and flung the two of them backwards almost carelessly. The torched dropped to the sandy floor and flickered twice before going out completely.

"Are ya hurt?" Jaya asked, between Morgana and the rough wall of the tunnel.

Morgana looked at her wide-eyed. "Are you?"

Jaya brushed off her concern, slowly taking in a breath and blowing it out between her teeth.

"Use the torch, Arthur!" Merlin called over the next roar.

Arthur circled the Afanc one more time and jabbed at it with the torch.

If she hadn't been watching, Jaya would have completely missed the flash of gold in Merlin's eyes. As it was, she still almost missed it. She didn't hear the spell, but she caught the last movement of his mouth, so she assumed that he had just finished it.

Suddenly a strong wind blew from behind them. The flames blew off the torch and licked at the Afanc. Once the fire started, there was no stopping it. The wind drove it over the rest of the Afanc that screamed in anger, or pain.

Arthur backed up with the torch, now burning like it had been when the Afanc had stepped out of the shadows. He looked back at the other three and quickly whipped around when another roar came from the creature.

The four of them backed up collectively when, in one last desperate attempt, the Afanc launched itself at them. It fell heavily to the floor, flames sizzling against the wet dirt, steam mixing with the smoke. As they watched, the Afanc went from a creature to just a pile of damp dirt. They didn't move for a few minutes after the last few tongues of flames sputtered out, not quite sure if they should trust that it was actually dead.

Arthur was the first one to move. He walked over to where his sword had fallen, going out of his way to avoid the pile of dirt, and joined them again. "Does this mean that the water is safe to drink now?" he wondered.

Jaya shrugged, and looked at Merlin with Morgana and Arthur, though she was the only one with her eyebrows up.

"I think so." Merlin offered.

"Well, that's great." Arthur smiled.

"Shouldn't we bring a sample to Gaius before we tell the King that the water is good to drink again?" Morgana asked.

Arthur turned to her and smiled like she was the smartest person he had ever met. "You're right. Merlin."

Merlin looked around confused slightly and started to pat his pockets. "Right...where did I put it now?" he muttered, playing for time.

"Other pocket, Merlin." Jaya pointed out, a moment after her eyes flashed silver quickly.

Merlin pulled out the small glass vial with a relieved smile. "Thank you." he grinned.

Jaya looked at him and winked.

Merlin hurried over to the pool of water and quickly scooped up some of the water. He pushed the stopper back in place and held it lightly. "Now what?"

"We get out of here, Idiot." Arthur intoned, looking at him like he was shocked that Merlin was able to do anything by himself.

Merlin half glared at him and pursed his lips. "I meant about Gwen, thank you though." his voice was dry.

Arthur grinned brightly. "Glad to help."

Morgana sighed and stamped her foot. "Let's go! We don't have much time."

Jaya looked over the pool critically. She wasn't completely satisfied with the fact that the Afanc was destroyed. She wanted to know where it came from in the first place. She vaguely heard the conversation the other three were having. Just as she was about to toss her two cents into what everyone was saying when something caught her eye. She squinted slightly. It was resting on the bottom of the pool.

"Jaya-" Arthur's voice started, "What _are_ you doing?" he wondered.

Jaya paused with her arm in the pool, the water up almost to her right shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him, her hair slipping off the fabric of her dress and falling to float on the top of the clear water, slowly twisting around her arm and sinking. "Don't just stand there like a useless lump. Bring the light over here. While you three were insulting each other, I found something useful. There's something down there." Jaya's eyebrows twitched and she smirked when Arthur's face contorted into something like disapproval, and Merlin's too-large ears reddened slightly in embarrassment.

Morgana, hurry forgotten, rushed to Jaya's side to lean dangerously over the edge to peer into the water to see what Jaya was after.

Arthur walked over stiffly, still stinging slightly from Jaya's poke. "What is it?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"Don't be such a baby. I wouldn't pick on ya if I didn't like ya." Jaya winked at him and dipped lower into the water, more of her curls getting soaked and fanning out in the small ripples that the movements Jaya's arm made. "Oi! I touched it. It's slippery." Jaya muttered, her whole shoulder, and the bottom half of her hair now underwater.

"At this point it would have been faster to swim for it." Arthur muttered.

"Got it!" Jaya rejoiced, suddenly standing upright, water sluicing down her arm and off her wrist and elbow as she held up her catch. She looked sharply at Arthur. "Would you risk your face in that water?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"You were almost up to your neck in it!" Arthur pointed out, tipping his eyebrow at her, his voice testy.

Jaya pursed her lips slightly. "Yes, I didn't really think that through completely, did I? Considering that water already ruined one pair of my boots." She looked at her dark brown leather bracer and nearly blood red cotton shirt that was now plastered to her arm.

"I'm sure it's fine." Morgana announced, her tone impatient. "What is that?" she asked, pointing at it.

Jaya looked at the item that she had captured. "It looks like an eggshell. Feels like one too." she muttered, running her fingers over it, and turning it this way and that.

"What do all those mean?" Merlin asked, pointing to the markings on the outside, dark blue against the light tanish-white of the shell.

"I don't know." Jaya answered looking them over as she turned it. "I be willing to bet that Gaius will know." She looked at Morgana. "Let's go save Gwen, shall we then?"

Arthur didn't need to be prodded. He spun and started toward the door and the outside world.

Morgana rushed off after him, a hopeful look covering her face.

Merlin trotted after them, Jaya covering the rear, from nothing more than habit, shaking her right arm, water droplets flying from the material. "Did you think that through at all?" Merlin asked, looking at the water droplets flinging off the ends of her hair.

Jaya gathered all of her hair over her shoulder and paused halfway through wringing the water out of it. "Do _you_ think I did, Merlin?" she wondered. "Hold this." she pushed the half a shell toward him and as soon as he took it, continued to wring her hair out.

Merlin shook his head. "It'll be all right."

Jaya shrugged. "If not I suppose this shirt isn't _that_ important."

Merlin wasn't sure if she was serious or not, but was distracted when he noticed that her eyes flashed silver. He started and looked around, trying to figure out where the magic had gone.

"That's where the wind came from. That was a stroke of wonderful luck." He looked over his shoulder. "Merlin! Look, something good _actually_ came from you forgetting to close a door for once." Arthur gestured to the large door that was standing open, the metal latch clanging slightly in the small breeze.

Merlin pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. He knew for a fact that he had closed the door. And now he also _knew_ what Jaya had done. He looked over at her.

Jaya smirked and winked.

Merlin nodded and shrugged. "I figured the smell of fresh air could lead us out if you got turned around."

"I don't get lost, _Mer_lin." Arthur scoffed putting out the torch.

"Didn't want to start now." Merlin pointed out.

"Merlin!" Arthur growled.

"After all, there's no moss down in the tunnel. I'm just thinking of you, Sire." Merlin explained, like it was the easiest logic that had ever crossed anyone's mind. He pulled the door shut and locked it.

"_Merlin_!" Arthur roared.

A sharp whistle pulled their heads around. Jaya and Morgana were almost all the way around the corner. "Oi! Whenever you two hens are done pecking at each other, we have an execution to stop." Jaya reminded, quickly turning and jogging away.

Merlin and Arthur hurried after the two girls, the retorts put on hold.

* * *

"Gaius!" Morgana's voice pulled the old physician around. "What do these say?" she asked, ripping the shell out of Jaya's hands and thrusting it toward him impatiently.

"Oi! Tryin' to slice my fingers open?!" Jaya protested.

Arthur hurried past them toward the council chambers where he knew his father would be, already trying to think of a way to stay the execution until Gaius would be able to get there and support his claim that Gwen had nothing to do with the plague and that she had simply been framed to take the fall so that Uther would stop looking for the one responsible.

Gaius carefully took the egg shell and looked at it critically. "Where did you find this?" he asked.

"It was in the pool. We fished it out." Morgana answered.

Jaya cleared her throat.

"Jaya fished it out, actually." Morgana amended, looking at her sheepishly.

"Do you recognize any of those markings, Gaius?" Jaya asked, looking at Merlin, who had come to a stop next to her.

Gaius' eyebrows knit together. "I think so."

Morgana squealed with excitement and rushed off the way that Arthur had gone.

Gaius frowned. "This was in the water?" he looked up at Jaya's still-wet right arm and hair. "And you fished it out? What if it was still contaminated?" he asked his voice gruff.

Jaya half-frowned, half smiled ruefully. "Didn't really think beforehand."

Gaius looked at her and shook his head sternly. "I hope for your sake that the water is no longer contaminated?"

Merlin held the small vial. "The Afanc is dead. Here's some of the water so you can test it just to make sure."

Gaius took the vial and then his eyebrows knit together again. "I must talk to the king." He looked sternly at Jaya. "You. Get out of that wet shirt before you catch a cold. And pray that you don't get something worse."

Jaya ducked her head and quickly headed off in the direction of her chambers.

It took quite a bit of convincing, and some stamping from Morgana, but Uther finally relented to a stay in the execution to find out of the water had been cleared of the plague. And when a few hours had passed and Gaius returned with the water to announce that it was no longer contaminated, he quickly called for the execution to continue, saying that Gwen had stopped the plague to save herself.

"If I may, Sire. I do not believe that Gwen did what you say. An Afanc is conjured by powerful magic from clay. The type held by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to invoke the spirit of life."

Uther stilled slightly at those words, looking like he wanted to believe Gaius, but also didn't want to admit it. "And you do not think one so young would have this power."

Gaius shook his head. "There is something else, Sire. This was found by the water source." Gaius produced the cracked eggshell from his sleeves. He turned it slightly and pointed to one mark. "It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, Sire."

"Will I never be rid of her?" Uther asked, exasperation seeping into the edges of his voice.

"Sire-" Gaius started.

"Leave me!" Uther cried, glaring about the room.

Everyone scurried to do his bidding.

Uther marched up to his throne and sat down heavily, his face somber.


	29. Heartbreaker

_**Hi all! Happy Thursday! Thanks so much for continuing to read! It makes me so glad that I've been able to entertain you this long already :)**_

**_And dear Guests, please keep reading and reviewing! I do so much enjoy hearing from you! And Cel, dahrling! You always make me smile :D_**

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

Gwen looked up when the sound of a key scraping in the lock sounded. She looked nervously up at the amount of light that was streaming past the bars of the small window that she wouldn't have been able to reach unless she was a little over double her height. Earlier the afternoon before she had heard some of the guards talking about the fact that her execution had been moved up. But night had come and gone and now it was after breakfast, judging by the slant of the light. And she was still in cuffs in the awful cell. One of the two guards that stood in the doorway walked in and brought out another key that unlocked the heavy chains that were hanging from Gwen's wrists. She stood where she was for a moment, unsure what was going on. No one was grabbing her arms, and the guard that had unlocked her wrists simply walked out. That's when she noticed the group of people that was standing beyond the guards.

As soon as the guards were out of the way, Morgana, Merlin and a burly black man hurried through the door of the cell.

"Dad!" Gwen cried, rushing toward the last one through the door, not slowing down until she was tight against his chest.

"Oh, my little child!" Gwen's father hushed, pinning her tightly to him and stroking her messy curls.

Gwen let go of her father and turned toward Morgana, grasping one of her hands tightly between both of her own. "Thank you." she breathed.

"Don't thank me. It was more Merlin." Morgana smiled.

Gwen looked over at Merlin. "Really?"

"He's the real hero here." Morgana reinforced.

"I-I don't know what to say." Gwen looked at Merlin shyly.

Merlin shrugged and looked more uncomfortable than usual. "I didn't do anything." he half shook his head.

"I wouldn't say that's entirely true." Jaya protested, suddenly leaning against the bars that made up the door frame of the cell. "You very nearly got yourself thrown in one of these."

Gwen looked up at her and smiled. "Jaya." The tone of her voice alone was full of the gratitude that Gwen has already expressed to everyone else.

Jaya smiled at her and nodded.

Gwen's father looked at the three young people that were standing in and around the cell. "I-I'm grateful to you all." His voice cracked with emotion and he wrapped an arm around Gwen's shoulders. "Come on, Gwen."

Jaya stepped back out of the doorway to let them leave and smiled warmly. She followed after them a respectful distance after glancing at Morgana and Merlin. Some of the guards were so distrusting of magic, even if the King had decreed Gwen should be free they still might do something to make sure that she was caught 'escaping'. Jaya stopped halfway between the cell and the opening where the guards sat by their little table and watched Gwen and her father leave.

"Don't worry, Merlin." Morgana's voice drifted up toward her. "You're secret is safe with me."

Jaya looked back over her shoulder curiously and stepped back into deeper shadows closer to the cell and where her two friends were.

"My secret?" Merlin asked, sounding completely lost.

"Merlin, don't pretend." Morgana's voice sounded almost exasperated. "I know what you did."

"You do?" Merlin asked.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Morgana announced stoutly.

"You did?"

"I understand why you did it and don't want anyone to know." Morgana agreed.

Jaya paused for a moment to take a deep breath her heart was starting to pound so hard she could hardly hear. Why was she so nervous? There was _no_ way that Morgana had been able to see Merlin perform the magic to destroy the Afanc. _She _had barely caught it, and she was looking for it.

"Well, obviously."

Jaya could just see his goofy grin and the shrug of his shoulders.

"But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?" Morgana asked, shifting so part of her was in Jaya's view.

Merlin stuttered and stammered for a moment. "You have no idea how hard it is to keep it hidden."

Jaya forced another breath. If Merlin was going to tell her about his magic right there and then she had to be calm enough to be ready for whatever came next. _Don't be an idiot, Merlin_.

"Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen is a very lucky woman."

Jaya very nearly collapsed with relief or hilarity. Morgana _clearly_ had never seen Merlin around Freya…

"Gwen?" Merlin sounded like he was more confused than he had ever been.

Jaya balled up her fist and smashed it against her lips to keep from giggling out loud. Oh, she _was_ going to have fun with this.

Morgana backed a couple of paces away from him and pressed a finger to her lips in a hushing movement. "It'll be our little secret."

Jaya pulled back into the deepest shadows and paused her breathing for a moment and waited for Morgana to walk by, not even half an arm length away.

Merlin watched her go and sighed heavily in something akin to frustration.

Jaya waited where she was. Merlin wouldn't stay there long. He couldn't hardly hold still after all.

Merlin looked around the cell one more time and started off toward the way that Morgana had gone. He yelped slightly in surprise when a hand reached out of the darkness and closed around his upper arm tightly.

"So you're in love with Gwen now, are ya?" Jaya asked, her voice strained from trying to keep from giggling. "Do you want to tell Fey or should I?"

Merlin blanched slightly and shook his head vigorously. "You _heard _that?" he demanded.

Jaya grinned at him and tilted her head slightly, a few strands falling out of her braid and bouncing across her face. "Playing at more than one Lass, are we Mer_lin_?" she asked, starting to giggle slightly.

"I am not. I don't think of Gwen like that." Merlin protested, his ears burning red.

"But you do about Freya." Jaya agreed with a small nod.

"I do not!" Merlin protested, his ears flushing bright red to match his neck kerchief.

"You're ears tell a different story." Jaya pointed out, following after him as he walked quickly away from her in an effort to make sure that she could no longer bother him.

"Ears don't tell stories." Merlin scoffed.

"That's not entirely true. Yours just turned bright red. That means that you're embarrassed." Jaya pushed, smirking at the guards, momentarily including them in the conversation.

They hadn't heard much before the two of them walked through, but they grinned anyway and elbowed each other with small chuckles.

Merlin stomped up the stairs and wondered to himself if Jaya would go away if he ignored her long enough.

"You know, Merlin. It's really not a bad thing to have options. But I should caution you, playing with the hearts of _two_ women is risky business."

"Leave me alone."

"_Especially_ when it seems like they both see you for the handsome devil that you are." Jaya trotted up the last two steps to ruffle Merlin's shaggy black hair, though he was a little taller than her and she had to stretch to do so.

"Hey!" Merlin protested, ducking away from her hand and half glaring at her.

Jaya just grinned. "Though I must warn you, _if_ for some reason you decide to break some hearts, I strongly suggest you keep in mind that one of them is my responsibility to protect. And the other...you'll have to face Morgana. And we've all seen what's _she's_ like when she's angry."

Merlin sunk his head down between his shoulders, wishing with all his might that he could just spirit Jaya away from him until she could find something else to talk about. He looked around for a moment. There wasn't anyone around them.

Jaya suddenly stopped. She had been walking next to and just a little behind Merlin, but it felt like she had run into an invisible wall. Her eyebrows shot up for a moment and she stepped to the side, more where Merlin had been walking and put her hand out. The wall was there too. She narrowed her eyes at Merlin's back.

"_**Merlin**_**.**" Jaya warned.

No response. He just kept walking.

"_**Don't take it so **_**hard** _**Merlin! It was just a joke!**_" Jaya tried to reach him again.

Merlin didn't respond and only a small hitch in his step indicated that he had heard her.

Jaya shrugged and quickly tossed a spell out to break down the invisible wall that held her back. She put her hand up and felt the air in front of her. "_**Merlin!**_"

Merlin turned to look back at her with a sly grin and then disappeared around the corner.

Jaya's eyes flashed again. She was sure now that he was going to hold her there until he was _well_ away from her. A small gap opened in the wall that held her and slipped out of it. She wasn't sure where Merlin was going, but making sure that she appeared ahead of him had suddenly become something of a goal.

* * *

"Really, Merlin. Did you think that it would hold me for long?"

Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin and tripped. He would have stumbled to his knees if Jaya hadn't grabbed his nearest arm and hauled him up to help him regain his feet. "_Where_ did you come from?!" Merlin asked.

"You get the drop on me once and suddenly you think that you're the only clever one in Camelot?" Jaya asked, humor heavy in her voice.

Merlin frowned at her. "I was going to let you out soon."

Jaya snorted. "You might want to take it down, Laddy. The last thing you want is some poor, over-worked serving boy to run full tilt into it."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and then he pulled his arm from Jaya's grip and started walking quickly away from her.

"Merlin! Merlin don't be like that! I was only teasing!" Jaya protested, trotting a few steps to catch up with him.

Merlin looked at her sideways and frowned.

Jaya's face sild into a serious look and she cleared her throat. "I only pick on you because I like you, Merlin. If I didn't, I wouldn't waste the time."

Merlin seemed slightly appeased at that and snorted. "For the record, I don't like either one of them."

"Either one of who?" Freya's voice asked behind them.

Merlin spun around so fast that Jaya almost couldn't keep from laughing. "What?"

"You said you don't like either one of them." Freya repeated, a reminding tone in her voice.

"Oh. Uhhhhhh." Merlin cast around for an idea, looking at Jaya for help.

Jaya just raised her eyebrows and waited.

"Training sessions and hunting trips." Merlin smiled shyly at her.

"..Training sessions and hunting trips." Freya repeated, a small smile on her face.

Merlin nodded looking proud of himself. "Hate them both."

Freya nodded like she understood and after another small smile for Merlin and a warm, familiar one for Jaya she walked around them and toward the kitchens.

Jaya waited until Freya was out of earshot. "Training sessions and hunting trips?" she asked, her voice going up a couple of octaves.

Merlin pursed his lips and glowered at her.

Jaya held up her hands and chuckled to herself. "Oh, Merlin. You _are_ entertaining to be around."

Merlin sighed and shook his head. "Glad to amuse you, Your Highness."

Jaya narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed. "Don't you go doing that now, Laddy. There's no reason to be calling names."

Merlin grinned and after a small wave he walked away towards Gaius' chambers.

Jaya watched him go and shook her head. She wasn't going to make his life miserable, but it certainly would be fun to tease him about Gwen in Freya for the next little bit. But as it was, she was going to be late for training, and she didn't want to miss out. She needed to get back into good enough health that she wasn't forced to magic herself in order to catch up to Merlin. It was embarrassing how quickly she had run out of breath. For a moment anger flared within her again. Valentin hadn't crossed her thoughts since she had wrote the letter to her father telling him what had happened. Now that she thought about him, she was sure that if she had had the chance she would like to take a swing at him. She _should_ have hit him in the stable yard when he insinuated that she was just a stablehand, or made him kneel in front of the other knights when he had caught sight of her when he turned away from the sign-up table. Jaya shook herself and quickly headed down the next set of stairs that would get her headed in the right direction for the training fields.

* * *

Arthur looked up from the squires that were standing in front of him. He closed his eyes for a moment, the thought wandering across his mind if he had been so terrible when he was just starting to learn how to fight with a sword. _Lord's sons_. He took a deep breath and started to look back at his pupils, but was distracted by the flash of deep blue and white across the field, closer to the trees.

Jaya was squaring off with the hanging bag again. The poor bag.

"I don't see _why_ we have to start like this. We're fighting like girls!" The biggest boy complained, looking at his wooden sword in disgust.

It was everything that Arthur could do to keep the look of irritation off his face. Barret. Lord Cornwell's youngest, and most prized son. According to court gossip Barret wasn't supposed to be born. And when he was, it was expected that he wouldn't live past the first hour. And it turned out that the doctor had gotten the death wrong. Barrett's mother had died within the hour. And now Barret was the only thing that reminded Lord Cornwell of his wife, it seemed, and he showered the boy with much more favor than the other three sons that he had. All spoiled in their own right. For some reason it didn't really surprise Arthur that Barret was the one whipping up the squires to protest everything done or said today. Though Arthur was starting to wonder which sin in particular he was being punished for by having to teach the menace to be a knight. "It's not fighting like girls. It's practise. This way when you make mistakes I don't have to explain to your fathers why you're missing an arm or why you bled to death on the training grounds." Arthur explained, doing his best not to sound like every shred of his patience was being tested.

"You say that like you expect us to fail!" Barret exclaimed.

Arthur's eyebrows rose and he tilted his head to the right slightly. "It's the first day of official training. I don't expect from you what I do from the knights."

Barret looked around at the boys standing in a loose line half a step behind him. "You hear that?" he wondered. "He thinks that since it's the first _official_ day of training that we're going to get ourselves hurt!"

Arthur glanced back over their heads. Jaya had landed a hard enough punch on it to poof dust out of the top. She danced back a couple of steps, swinging her thick braid over her right shoulder and dancing back to land another set of heavy blows against the cowhide. He glanced at the angle of the shadows. Five minutes he had been listening to Barret about this. _Five_ minutes. He suddenly had a plan. He _glared_ at Barret, cutting off his most recent protest about being taught to fight like a girl and fixed the rest of the new squires with a hard look. "Listen up. I'll be right back. And I _expect_ all of you to stay right where you are. Do you understand?"

Barret had the decency to pull back slightly to the other boys.

* * *

"Jaya."

The bag rocked slightly and the impact jolted up Jaya's arm and into her shoulder muscles. "Aye?" she looked at Arthur, the slightest bit of sweat starting to glisten on her forehead.

"I need your help." Arthur folded his arms over his chest.

Jaya looked at him and then at the squires who were looking toward them. "With them?" she wondered.

"One in particular. He keeps saying that I'm making them fight like girls." Arthur allowed himself the eye roll that had been begging to happen since Barret had started talking.

Jaya's eyebrows knit together and her head reared back slightly. "Does he now. And I suppose you want me to make a point?"

"I'd owe you." Arthur shifted slightly.

Jaya's lips twitched up into a smirk that almost bordered on evil and nodded. "Introduce me to this boy. And we'll see what he thinks of fighting like girl."

Arthur gestured for her to walk in front of him and followed after her, smirking to himself about her pants and bright green, flowing shirt. Suddenly training was going to be _so_ much more interesting. He quickly caught up to Jaya and when they walked around the boys he smiled at them. "Listen up, training just changed a little." He announced.

"Who are you?" Barret asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

"You're new sparring partner." Arthur looked at him and smiled. Like he was glad that the boy had decided to speak up.

Barret looked at Jaya for a moment and then at Arthur. "She's a _girl_." he sneered. "I don't want to hurt her."

Jaya looked at Arthur and her eyebrows rose before she looked at the squire again. "You think you could hurt me, Laddy?" she wondered, her voice skeptical.

"Girls don't fight." Barret shrugged like it was a universal fact.

"Girls don't fight." Jaya repeated, looking at Arthur.

Arthur folded his arms and waited. It was actually fun to see Jaya work while _not_ being on the receiving end of her pushing for a fight.

"Well, I suppose if that's true it shouldn't take you too long to prove to the Prince here that you deserve to fight like a man, ah?" She pointed out.

Barret scoffed. "I don't know why you're insisting that I duel with you. I _really_ don't want to hurt you."

Jaya smiled. "Why don't you let me worry about that, Laddy. Choose your weapon." she gestured to the table of weapons with one of her wrapped hands.

It was like Barret suddenly caught sight of her wrapped hands. "If you insist. We fight like men." he tossed down his wooden sword and marched toward her, balling up his fists.

"Wait! If you're going to do that, wrap your hands first." Arthur interrupted.

Barret worked his jaw, but allowed two of his friends to start to wrap his hands up.

Jaya stood where she was, hip cocked, watching as the young squires wrapped up their leader's hands. She left her hands hanging loosely at her sides, fingers tapping slightly against her brown material-clad thigh.

Arthur walked over to her, his back to the boys. "Jaya, do your best to go easy on him. He doesn't have hardly any training, he just has a big mouth."

Jaya looked at him and smiled. "Like you then?" she asked.

Arthur pursed his lips together and narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

Jaya held up her hands slightly. "I'll let him do all the dancing, how about that?"

Arthur nodded and looked over at Barret to see if he was ready. "Ready?" he asked, somehow making it sound like an order.

Barret nodded and half shoved the boys away from him. "Yeah."

Arthur looked at Jaya. He knew she was ready. She had already been swinging at the bag when he had asked her for the favor. "All right. I don't want a messy fight. Quick and clean is the name of the game."

Jaya still hadn't moved. She knew that Arthur was mostly talking to her. He was only looking for a point of be proven, not for a young boy to get hurt. She wasn't planning on doing any real damage. Just maybe a couple of bruises to remember her by.

"Fight!" Arthur ordered, stepping out of their way.


	30. Fight Like a Girl

Jaya ducked and stepped to her right.

Barret stumbled forward two steps and almost took another before catching his balance. "Stand still!" he snapped.

Jaya held her hands wide and shugged. "I have been. Goodness if I was you I'd be worn ragged. You run around so much. I've never seen a girl fight like you before."

Barret balled his fists up and after bouncing back and forth between his two feet he charged her and grabbed his arms around her waist, bringing her down to the ground, with him on top.

Jaya landed hard and coughed once, but cuffed the boy over his ear and rolled over so she was sitting on top of him, her knees pinning his arms to the ground. "There's a difference between being bold and stupid. That what you did right there? That was stupid." Jaya patted his cheek and grabbed Arthur's forearm and allowed herself to be hauled up and set on her feet.

Barret rolled to his feet and pursed his lips. "How do you know?" he demanded. "It's not like you've ever been in a proper fight." he pointed out.

Jaya looked taken aback and looked at Arthur. "Have _you_ ever been in a proper fight, Laddy? Or do you only fight with servants who are afraid to touch ya?"

Barret rushed her with a growl.

"Arthur?" Jaya asked, watching him come.

Arthur shrugged. "Be my guest."

Jaya nodded once and side-stepped slightly before bracing her arm straight out just before Barret ran into it. She pushed it back slightly and watched him fall to the ground, coughing, gripping his throat. "I tell you what." Jaya crouched down next to him. "You agree to stop doing stupid things that will get you killed, and we'll have ourselves a proper fight. And if you win, Arthur will step up your training."

"I'll do what?" Arthur asked, looking at her shocked.

"And if _I_ win." Jaya continued like she hadn't heard Arthur, "Then you will learn to fight how he teaches you. _And_!" She pinned him down for a moment with her knee. "You'll stop using 'fight like a girl' as if it was an insult." She stood up and looked down at him waiting for his answer.

Barret propped himself up on his elbows. "A proper fight. All right. Help me up."

Jaya looked down at him. "Help you up?" she chuckled.

"You are obligated to help me up!" Barret informed, sounding imperial. "I am a noble."

"Oh? That obligates me how?" Jaya asked.

Barret looked irritated. "Because you're...you're some sort of fighting servant. Though I have never heard of one. My father certainly wouldn't allow a _girl_ to be one. that's for sure."

"Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Arthur asked, looking over at Jaya, who was now standing with her arms folded, looking at the young Lord on the ground like he was boring her.

Jaya shook her head. "Let him talk. It's not anything I haven't heard a variation of at one point or another." She looked down at the boy, still on the ground. "Tell me something, are you going to do this on the field of battle then? Lay there on the ground and demand your enemy help you up because of the blood that courses through your veins? What if he is a noble as well? Will you then compare blood lines to see who is the most noble?"

Arthur coughed to cover up his snort and did his best to make sure that the young Lord's son didn't realize just how amusing Arthur found it.

"Of course not! I'll be a knight and I'll be fighting a _knight_. They're always nobles." Barret sneered.

"In Camelot, yes. But not in every kingdom." Jaya shrugged.

"What?!" Barret scrambled up on his feet. "What do _you_ know about other kingdoms?" He demanded, his face stormy.

Jaya shrugged. "I hear stories."

"A servant that talks back. And thinks that she has the right to know _anything _about what being a knight means." Barret snarled, getting right up in Jaya's personal space.

Jaya managed to grab Arthur's arm before he moved to hit Barret back. "I was wrong. I'm sorry to have compared him to you." She looked at Arthur and slowly let go of his forearm.

Arthur dropped his arm and stared at Barret. "You didn't know."

Jaya nodded once. "I offered you a proper fight. So far all you've done is lay on the ground and insult me." She looked at Arthur and shook her head slightly. "I've had better fights with the bag."

Barret swung at her wildly.

Jaya ducked his swing and shrugged. "Arthur?" she wondered.

Arthur knew she was asking him for permission to actually fight Barret. So far she had been avoiding him, letting him swing wildly and tire himself out. "Whenever you like." He shrugged.

* * *

Merlin walked around the corner to the training grounds, his hands pressing on the middle of the small of his back. Cleaning the stables was probably the most physically demanding thing that he had to do on Arthur's constant list of chores. He may have been strong, but the wheelbarrows never seemed to roll straight. And, _of course,_ the squire training was slated to start today, which meant, as soon as he got to the training field and Arthur was done the number of things tacked onto the chores list was going to be staggering. Arthur was _always_ in a bad mood after the days that he worked with the squires. Merlin had gotten himself into trouble one too many times agreeing-sarcastically-that he had no _idea_ how awful it was to deal with bratty Lord's sons. He stopped when his eyes cut across the field and caught on Jaya, her hands on hips laughing, her head thrown back, as one of the bigger squires picked himself up from what looked like a near fall. He glanced over at Arthur and a small light of hope poked him. Arthur was _smirking_. That could mean that Merlin wasn't going to have to duck flying objects between lunch and Arthur's dinner with the King. Merlin stopped where he was, glad that he hadn't been spotted yet and watched for a while longer. It looked like the squire was in the middle of a terrible fight and Jaya was just dancing around him. She ducked another wild punch and Merlin could almost hear the taunting remark from where he was, just by the look on her face.

Arthur's laugh floated across the field and Merlin felt his eyebrows go up of their own accord. It wasn't very often that Arthur let his emotions slip so much that they could be seen by those outside his inner circle. He walked over to where he could hear and sat down heavily on the wooden bench next to the sword rack where he hoped that Arthur wouldn't notice his presence right away.

* * *

"It's like you're not even _trying_, Laddy." Jaya's voice was full of playful taunt, set at that pitch that irritated Arthur almost instantly. "I thought you wanted a _proper_ fight."

"It would be a proper fight if you would just _hold still_!" Barret growled, glaring at her.

Jaya held out her hands, her smirk clearly daring him to move.

Barret rushed her with a loud yell and took a swing at her.

Jaya ducked the swing and held her ground until Barret's weight collided into her and she tumbled to the ground with him, somehow managing to fall on top of him. She sat on his ribs and patted his cheek again. She looked up at Arthur again. "I don't think you'll ever have trouble with getting this one to rush into battle."

Arthur folded his arms over his chest and snorted.

Barret started squirming and grunting under Jaya.

Jaya looked down at him and tipped her left eyebrow down. "Where are ya goin? I may not be as heavy as the prince here-"

"Hold on!" Arthur protested, his voice almost cracking with the strain.

"But you're still not going to go anywhere." Jaya shrugged at the boy like she hadn't heard Arthur at all.

Arthur glared at her until she glanced at him and then pursed his lips together and did his best to look disapproving as she grinned at him, completely unashamed. He decided to let Barret squirm a little bit more.

Jaya looked down at the boy and then reached down and unceremoniously began to ruffle his hair like he was a small child.

"Hey-quit that! You-can't-touch-me-like-that!" Barret protested flailing around uselessly.

Jaya snorted and did it again, looking like she was enjoying it a little too much.

Arthur let him protest and complain a little longer and then tapped Jaya's shoulder. "Let him up."

Jaya stood up without looking up at Arthur or protesting.

Barret laid where he was for a moment, glaring.

Jaya nodded at Arthur and then looked down at Barret. She took a breath and then offered her hand. "Up you come then."

Barret looked at her hotly and batted her hand out of the way. "I don't need your help, Horeson." he snapped as he scrambled up.

Jaya's head pulled back like she had been slapped and the look on her face went from good natured fun to livid. She waited half a beat and looked at Arthur. "Arthur." she warned, her voice deep with anger, her brogue thick.

Arthur didn't even act like he had heard Jaya.

* * *

Merlin felt his eyes widen. He was pretty sure that the young squire had just signed away his right to leave the training field without anything more than the bruise that was forming on his right cheek. He didn't have a long time to ponder what kind of a mistake the squire had made.

* * *

Barret clearly had no idea what kind of a mistake he had made, and decided to push his luck more. "Oh, did that hurt your feelings?" he taunted.

Jaya looked at him. And slowly shook her head. She was using every inch of her willpower to keep from beating the boy bloody. And the longer she stood there the more she was sure it was a losing battle.

"Jaya…" Arthur actually sounded worried. "Apologize _right now_!" he roared at Barret.

Barret snorted. "No disrespect, Sire. But I won't."

If he was going to say anything else, Jaya's fist slammed it back into his throat. Blood spurted from his bottom lip. And Jaya wasn't done, her left slammed into his left cheek just under his eye. She blocked the wild punch that was coming her way and sent her fist just below his ribs, knocking him back with the force of the blow. The next hit was an open palm to his nose that broke it with a sickening crack.

Merlin flinched when her second blow landed against the squire's nose, blood now pouring down the bottom of his face. He hadn't ever seen Jaya so angry or vicious. All the times that he had seen her and Arthur spar they had always been careful...or so it appeared. Every hit that she made drew blood and a grunt from the boy. He was starting to wonder how long it was going to go on. It didn't look like he was going to be able to take it much longer. Merlin wasn't sure _he_ could take the beating for much longer.

"Jaya." Arthur laid a hand on her shoulder. "Jaya, that's enough. You've made your point." He pointed out quietly, his hand not leaving her shoulder. His voice was full of understanding and yet had an unmentioned order. "He's just a boy."

Jaya froze mid-swing and slowly dropped her fist, keeping it clenched by her side. She was breathing a little harder than she probably would have normally after the same amount of sparring with the bag or Arthur himself, though it wasn't surprising since she was so obviously angry.

Arthur waited with his hand on her shoulder until she slowly let her hands drop out of the fists that they had been clenched in. "I'm sorry."

Jaya's eyes slid across to look at him. "You don't have to be. It's not your fault." She sighed heavily and gestured to Barret, who was lying on the ground holding his face in both his hands, muffling the sobs that were coming out of him. "You can't control what he's going to say." She physically shook her shoulders and then looked up at the other boys that were staring first at Barret and then up at Jaya. "And _that_, Lads, is how you fight like a girl." She announced, looking at them sternly.

They all looked at her wide-eyed and nodded slowly to show that they understood.

Arthur watched as Jaya stepped out from under his hand to crouch down next to Barret. There was a small part of him that regretted pulling her away from the bag to come and deal with the young boy. He was just a kid with a smart mouth, and obviously something had been bothering her when he walked up. Her usual happy spark had been somewhat dimmed. And now he was starting to wonder what she was going to do now. As much as he hated to admit to himself there was a small part of him that had been startled and slightly afraid-no, taken aback-by how mean she had suddenly gotten. He had gotten a little glimpse into the fighting he was sure she did on a regular basis back home, and he was glad that he had never thought to insult her so terribly.

Jaya crouched down and laid a hand on Barret's shoulder, the white cotton that wrapped her knuckles stained with blood spots. She frowned and the muscles in her jaw worked as Barret flinched and half-rolled away from her. "C'mon, Laddy. Let's get you to Gaius. It appears I made sure that visit was necessary." Her voice had more apology in it than the boys standing around her had expected.

Barret glared at her around his fingers. "Go away!" he snarled.

Jaya looked at Arthur.

Merlin wasn't sure what question she was asking but it had to be something along the lines of if she was allowed to get up and walk away after all the damage she had done to him.

Arthur obviously thought along the same lines because he nodded once and stepped forward next to her. "It's all right, Jaya. I'll send one of the other boys with him. Go ahead and get cleaned up." He waited until Jaya had stood up and started back to the castle before crouching down next to the young squire, who had just sat up.

"I _demand_ she be punished to the fullest extent, M'Lord!" He informed, doing his best to sound imperial despite the tears that were just starting to fade off his face.

Arthur shook his head. "Do you want to know who that is, Barret?" he asked. "I don't care if you do or not. Her name is Jaya Ó Caiside. Her father is the King of Ireland and a close ally of Camelot. And you just insulted her mother on the highest level. You will go to Gaius, and once he has patched you up, you _will_ make a formal apology to the Princess. And if I find out you haven't-" Arthur let the threat hang in the air and stood up and started away from the training grounds. "Come along, Merlin. There's chainmail to be cleaned! There's no time to be lazing around and sitting still!"

Merlin groaned just under his breath and followed after Arthur dutifully. So much for having an easier day...

* * *

It was well after dark when Merlin finally stumbled into Gaius' chambers.

Gaius turned from where he was bent over the table. "Long day?" he asked.

"It was squire training day today. Arthur's _always_ in a bad mood when he has to train the squires." Merlin shrugged, shrugging out of his jacket. He tossed it at the peg on the wall and smiled brightly when it caught and hung.

"I guess Jaya had quite an impression on the squires today." Gaius agreed.

"He deserved that. You should have heard the awful thing he called Jaya's mother." Merlin defended walking over and sitting down at the table.

"I don't doubt it." Gaius shook his head slightly. "She stopped by while I was still putting him back together. He was less than nice to her then as well."

"He's lucky she stopped when Arthur told her to." Merlin shrugged.

Gaius made a noncommittal noise and set down one of the plates he was holding in front of Merlin.

Merlin smiled and then looked down at it. His head snapped back up. "This fish didn't come from the water, did it?" he asked.

"Well, where else is it going to come from?" Gaius wondered, his eyebrow raising slightly. "The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention."

"Doubt it." Merlin muttered around a mouthful of greens. When he saw the look on Gaius' face he swallowed. "Well, no one besides Jaya seems to appreciate my skills. I just wish more people would appreciate me for who I am."

"One day, Merlin. One day." Gaius assured.

"One day what?" Merlin asked.

"People won't believe what an idiot you were." Gaius intoned with a smirk.

"Thanks." Merlin nodded sarcastically and took another bite.

* * *

_Halfway up the coast of Albion, a handful of days ride on a swift horse away, there was an island that rose out of the mist that gathered over the too-still water. The remains of a great castle stood on the island that was a few leagues into the dark water. Magic had built the castle-magic held it in place still. Under the castle there were deep, rocky caverns. It was in one of these caverns that a woman who looked to be in her early thirties stood. Her dark curls were piled on her head and spilled over to brush against her shoulders. Her piercing blue eyes looked down intently at the bowl that was carved into the base of what used to be a large stalagmite. Her pale hands gripped the roughly rounded edges of the basin that was filled with water. But instead of seeing her reflection in the silvery half-light that glowed around her, she was watching something else._

_He was a young boy. He couldn't have been more than twenty. Sitting across from the physician-what was his name? Gaius! That's right. Gaius must have a new apprentice. _

_The corners of her eyes twitched as she watched the boy with shaggy black hair and ears that were almost too big, look askance at the fish that was on the plate in front of him. _He _was the reason that her Afanc was no more?! How?! She watched as the two men toasted each other and clinked their glasses together._

"_Merlin. You will pay for this!" she hissed. With a small squeal of anger her right fist smashed down on the image._

_Water splashed out of the basin and up her bare arm. But she didn't hardly feel it. She flung water droplets off her fingers and glared. _

_Nimueh was angry._


	31. Proper Princess

"Jaya. A word."

Jaya froze, her left hand full of the cotton that she was unwrapping from her right knuckles. That would be the King. And he didn't sound pleased. Jaya paused for a split second longer wondering if the King was _ever_ pleased. But when she turned around she had a smile on her face. "Yes M'Lord?"

"This way." Uther gestured for her to step into the empty council chambers.

Jaya risked a distrusting glance and then stepped into the room. "What is it, Sire."

Uther swept the sides of his black padded coat back and placed his hands on his hips. "Jaya I need you to do something for me." Uther started, sounding like every shred of his patience had been used up before he even talked to her.

Jaya nodded, mindlessly continuing to unwrap her right knuckles.

"Have you ever heard of Lord Bayard?" he asked, looking at her sternly.

Jaya's lips slid to the side and she shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid I have not M'Lord." She informed him, her voice soft. She had no idea what Uther was trying to make a point about, but she had the distinct feeling that she wasn't going to like it.

"He is the ruler of Mercia. And a very _fickle_ man." Uther almost spat the words out.

Ahh. Now it made sense. He wasn't upset with her so much as he was with this Lord Bayard character that he wondered if she knew. "I see." Jaya did her best to keep on her best behavior, no reason to set him off more.

"And he's coming here to Camelot to seek peace." Uther continued looking at her pointedly.

"That's wonderful news, Sire." Jaya smiled.

"And I don't want anything or _anyone_ to waylay those talks."

Aha. There was the rest of it. He wanted her to behave...in other words, act like what a princess was expected to act like. "I shall be on my best behavior, Sire." She assured.

"I don't want _your_ best behavior, Jaya. I want a _Princess's _best behavior. Do I make myself clear?" Uther looked at her sternly, his brows knit together and anger hiding just behind his eyes.

Jaya swallowed slightly and the muscles in her jaw worked. That seemed a little much to her, actually a _lot_ much. It was like he thought she was incapable of behaving in a way that wouldn't appear completely insulting her family name. "Yes, Sire."

"And when I say that, I mean no more squire beatings."

Ah. Yes. She should have known that would get to him by now. She _did_ feel bad about that. She had let herself get out of hand. The poor boy had reacted like she was going to kill him when she had popped in by Gaius to see how _much_ damage she had done. "Yes, Sire. I'm sorry, Sire." She nodded and quickly made eye contact so he knew that she was serious.

Uther looked at her and pursed his lips. "I know that you're used to more free rein. But I must _insist_ that you do not pummel my Lord's sons. I don't know what happened today, but it will _not_ happen again! Do I make myself clear?" He snarled at her.

Jaya had a moment of indecision. Should she tell him that Arthur had invited her over to help with the squires, and that the boy had insulted her mother on the deepest level possible? No. That would probably get Arthur into more trouble than she was in, and she couldn't have that. Better to just accept the verbal lashing and walk away.

"It wasn't her fault, Father." Arthur's voice came from between the doorway.

Uther spun around and Jaya looked over at him like he had just done the stupidest thing that he could possibly do. "What?" Uther demanded.

Arthur didn't flinch and walked farther away from the door, closing it with a backward push of his hand. "It was my idea for her to get involved with the training, Father. And Jaya cannot be held responsible for what she did to Barret. He brought it upon himself."

Jaya's eyebrows shot up and pushed together in concern and confusion. What was he doing? He was going to get into trouble for sure. Uther might have known that she frequented the training field, but that could have fallen under that free rein he was talking about. Joining into training and especially with squires was probably _not_ something that Uther would agree to.

Arthur just looked at her and smiled slightly. Warmth in his gaze undeniable. He winked at her.

So he knew what he was doing then. Crazy boy.

"He did what?" Uther asked, looking between the two of them. "What exactly did he do that brought the beating he got upon him?"

"He insulted Jaya's honor. Many times over." Arthur shrugged, not backing down from the hot gaze that Uther sent his way. "And when it seemed like Jaya was just going to walk away-and I assure you Father I wouldn't have been able to-he insulted her mother on the deepest level imaginable." Arthur's voice held a harsh anger that sounded like it was barely in check.

Jaya looked at him, pausing in unwrapping her left knuckles now in surprise. Arthur just told him what happened. Unapologetically and all while sounding upset that the boy would dare say those things to her. He sounded like he had been just as insulted as Jaya had been.

"And you let her do what she did to him?" Uther asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"He deserved it, Father." Arthur shrugged.

"Not entirely, M'Lord. He did stop me. And I regret to say that I did go much farther than I should have, or intended to. I've apologized to him once already." Jaya said almost the same time, looking at Arthur like she thought he seriously needed to be quiet.

Uther looked back and forth between the two of them and pursed his lips. For a moment he realized what it would be like to have two children that would defend each other til the end. He had often had many such meetings with Arthur and Morgana over the years, but they quickly turned to one blaming the other for something and he would send them both to their rooms before they drove him mad with their bickering. This was an entirely different situation, and one he wasn't quite sure he was ready to handle. They were both very nearly adults, and one of them was not really his to do more with than scold. And it surprised him that he wasn't more upset. There was a small-_very_ small-part of him that was pleased that Arthur and Jaya were getting along so well that Arthur had made it a point to defend her. He sighed heavily and looked back and forth between the two of them. "Very well. But I expect absolutely _no_ trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

Jaya knew he was talking to her and nodded in agreement. "Yes Sire."

* * *

Once they were out into the hallway Arthur roughly hung his arm around Jaya's neck. "Saved your hide."

Jaya looked at him like she wasn't sure what to do with him and snorted. "What. W_as_ that?"

"I owed you one. I heard Father starting to give you a lecture, so I thought that I would step in and make sure that he didn't scold you any more." Arthur grinned.

Jaya looked at him and pursed her lips for a moment. "Well thank you. It did sound like he was warming up to quite a storm."

Arthur frowned. "I'm sorry about him, Jaya."

"You didn't know what he was going to say. And he's just a boy. I shouldn't have lost my temper." Jaya shrugged, sounding very apologetic.

It never ceased to amaze Arthur that Jaya could just figure out what he was talking about when he really wasn't clear to begin with. "I think you did fine. I'm sure that I would have lost my temper much sooner."

Jaya shrugged. "Doesn't make what I did the right thing."

Arthur frowned at her. "Did Father yell at you for something else? Normally you're not this-" he waved his left hand around at her.

"Did you know that Lord Bayard is coming to Camelot?" Jaya looked at him and raised her eyebrows slightly.

Arthur frowned for a moment while he thought. He was sure that he remembered hearing something about it in one of the latest boring council meetings. It wasn't coming to him, but he understood now why his father had pulled Jaya aside. "I'm sure I did at one point. Don't worry about it, Jaya. You'll be splendid. They'll love you. Bayard always has loved to swap war stories. He'll be very entertained by you, I'm sure."

Jaya snorted. "Now you're just making me sound like the jester." she grinned and him and shoved him slightly. "I'm going to get Ridire and take him hunting. Would you like to come?"

Arthur looked eager.

"He would love to, but he can't because he has a council meeting that he's required to be at in less than an hour." Merlin spoke up, seemingly appearing out of thin air next to Arthur's left shoulder.

Arthur pulled his arm from around Jaya's neck and glared at him. "What? How could you not tell me?"

"I _did_ tell you. Yesterday. _And_ this morning. And just now." Merlin shrugged, looking completely unfazed by Arthur's irritation.

Jaya giggled and waved her hand as she turned toward the corridor that lead toward her room. "Have fun with that. Maybe try listening for a change!"

"You haven't been to one!" Arthur exclaimed sounding frustrated.

Jaya turned around and shrugged.

* * *

"Honestly, Jaya, how can you be so indecisive?" Freya cried, tossing up her hands in frustration.

Jaya sat on the edge of her bed, feet kicking the foot board lightly, looking like a little child that was being scolded for something that they didn't understand. "I am not!"

"You are! Just pick a dress." Freya gestured to the three dresses that were hanging on the changing screen across the way from Jaya. "It will never cease to amaze me that you can make split second decisions when it comes to everything, but put a few dresses in front of you and you couldn't make a decision to save you life."

"You want me to wear the green one, don't you?" Jaya asked, nodded to the green dress that had thin brown leather stitching up the arms and on the bodice.

Freya looked at it and then back at Jaya again. "Please. It's fancy, but Lord Bayard won't mistake you for a royal like Morgana."

Jaya's eyebrows rose and bobbed her head back and forth. "I suppose you have a point. Though I don't know why it is that you ask my opinions when you already know what you want me to wear."

"Because I want to make sure that I don't put you in something that you don't want to wear." Freya sighed, sounding like the conversation had already been had so many times she was surprised they didn't have exact lines down.

Jaya looked guilty-like Freya knew she would-and smiled. "You're too good for me, Fey. The green one will be perfect."

Once Freya was done with Jaya, she looked like her normal self, just dressed up more. Jaya's wild curls had been pinned so they all fell over her right shoulder and tumbled down to almost her elbow. The hair that was left on the left side of her head was braided into small ropes and draped around her head, studded with emeralds and a small scattering of diamonds. A dark brown leather vest pulled close to Jaya's ribs with the leather stitching that matched the dress topped off the look.

Freya stepped back to look at her and smiled. "There. You look like a regular warrior princess. If that even is such a thing. I'm sure Lord Bayard will be impressed."

Jaya looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. "I could go to battle like this. I might not be very effective, but I _could_ do it."

Freya snorted, but she looked pleased and quickly went to get herself changed so that she could be in attendance for the official meeting.

By the time that Freya got done changing and had finally agreed to put on some of the jewelry that Jaya _insisted_ she wear, the girls found themselves rushing through the back halls at a light run. Jaya ended up taking them the back way into the throne room, breezing in just in time to hear the horns announcing Lord Bayard's presence.

Uther must not have realized that Jaya had only just slipped in because when he looked back over his shoulder he just sent her a tight-lipped smile and then turned toward the front of the room again.

When the Lord Bayard and his men walked into the throne room Jaya could feel the temperature drop, and once the tall man with long, light brown hair that was starting to grey came to a stop a few feet from Uther, Jaya was sure that it was because of how the two most powerful men in the room looked at each other. Bayard looked at Uther cooley from light blue eyes. When he shifted slightly to look over everyone in the room, Jaya wasn't sure if she should smile at him or look away. She felt Freya shrink against the back of her arm, and could only assume that Freya didn't like the look that the Lord Bayard had given her either.

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and beginning to a new friendship between our people." Uther boomed out, sounding important. He extended his hand and only had to wait half a second for Bayard to grasp it.

Jaya started clapping with everyone else as she looked over the people that Bayard had brought with them, momentarily wondering if he realized that he wasn't going to be able to take over _every_ room in the castle, since there were people already living there. That's when she caught sight of a dark haired woman that was not clapping, but was staring at someone across the room. Jaya pursed her lips slightly and glanced around her, but couldn't figure out who she was looking at. _Someone_ was certainly holding that girl's attention. Jaya gave up trying to figure it out and turned back to watching Uther and Lord Bayard. The poor girl was probably drooling over Arthur.

* * *

Merlin didn't hear anything that was said. He had been distracted the second that Freya had walked into the room, dressed in a medium green gown that had a braided silver chain draped over her hips. The sleeves ran down her arms and pooled around the knuckles on her hands with delicate silver embroidery edging the cuffs. Her dark black-brown hair was curled and fell loose around her shoulders. She seemed to be comfortable not really moving from behind Jaya. She didn't look scared or anything, it just looked like she was used to being that close to Jaya. He felt a little bit of heat creep into his face about the same time that he caught himself wishing that she was standing that close to him.

Arthur looked over at Merlin in time to catch what looked like a blush. His eyebrows went up and he poked Merlin in the ribs, probably harder than was necessary. "What?" he asked.

Merlin flinched slightly and glared at him. "What?"

"You were blushing."

"I was not."

"You were."

"Was _not_!" Merlin's eyes flared open slightly and he pursed his lips.

"How do you know, you couldn't see it!" Arthur suddenly straightened up and looked imperial as Lord Bayard walked up to him and looked him up and down. "Lord Bayard." he greeted, poking Merlin's ribs again before he could protest.

"Arthur. I trust you are having a good year?" Lord Bayard looked at him shrewdly.

Arthur nodded. "Training is going well and the tournaments have been very popular." He agreed while not giving away anything.

Lord Bayard nodded and smiled and then walked away, looking as imperial as humanly possible.

* * *

"I don't believe I've ever seen you here before. I'm sure I would remember your face."

Jaya looked up and smiled charmingly at him. "Lord Bayard, I do presume."

"You presume correctly." He smiled. "Where are do you come from, Dove?"

Jaya shifted slightly so she was sure that there was still a little more than an arm's length between her and the visiting Lord. "A little island to the west." she hedged.

"And what do you do here, Dove?" he wondered, before catching sight of her necklace and earrings and the jewels in her hair.

"Not much of anything that you would be interested in, M'Lord." Jaya shrugged, doing her best to make her side-step sound like anything that she would have to tell would be terribly boring.

"You must be a Lady of the Court on that little island." Lord Bayard mused, looking harder at her necklace. "Where did you get such a thing?" he asked.

"It's my mother's, M'Lord." Jaya reached up and subconsciously touched the wolf's head that was laying against her neck.

"And now you have it?"

"Aye. It's mine for while I'm in Camelot. For good luck." Jaya smiled, a faraway look in her eyes suddenly.

"I hope to get to know you better during these treaties. You intrigue me, Dove." He bowed and walked away.

Jaya watched him go and her upper lip slowly pulled up in the right corner.

"What did he say to you?" Uther asked quietly, walking up to her quickly.

Jaya looked over at him. "He wanted to know where I was from, and what I do here, and where I got this." Jaya touched the wolf head pendant again. "I don't want to be forward, Sire, but I do not like that man."

Uther pursed his lips and then narrowed his eyes. "Nor do I."

"If I may, Sire, I would like permission to stay away from him. He makes me uncomfortable." Jaya looked at him and waited for what she hoped was a good answer.

Uther looked at her and sighed. "We must do what we can to make sure that this peace treaty holds."

Jaya watched the King walk away realizing that he had just told her that she wasn't allowed to stay away from the Lord of Mercia. A spark of rebellious ire flared up inside her. Why should _she_ have to sacrifice to make sure that a treaty that had almost nothing to do with her held? How could Uther live with himself when he asked to her to do something that made her so uncomfortable when she was from a completely different Kingdom.

"Jaaaayyya." Freya warned.

Jaya smiled over at her. "I'm just going to avoid him, Fey. That's all." She turned to look over the rest of the room. If he continued to pester her, Lord of a neighboring country or no, she was going to put a spell on him to make his curiosity forget about her.


	32. Cara

Jaya's revulsion about Lord Bayard's sudden interest was quickly distracted by the girl who looked to be about her age with the piercing blue eyes. She was gliding through the crowd, her eyes never leaving her mark. Jaya searched the crowd and did her best to figure out who this girl was looking at. Something about the way that she was always watching, despite continuing a conversation or a task that had been asked of her, made Jaya uncomfortable. Jaya suddenly realized that by trailing this girl that was up to something, she would be staying out of the way of Lord Bayard. She highly doubted that he would be concerned with knowing where this serving girl was.

Freya stood where she was, just off to Jaya's left, wondering what it was about the visiting Lord that had Jaya so uncomfortable. It wasn't unusual for dignitaries that visited the castle in Dublin to call Jaya pet names in quiet conversation. She just seemed to have that personality that made everyone want to do that. But usually Jaya didn't notice, and wasn't like her to ask for something like that unless she was _very_ interested in avoiding someone. A little part of her was worried that Jaya was going to do something rash to keep from having to be around Lord Bayard more than absolutely necessary. And as soon as she noticed that Jaya had stopped paying attention to the room at large and had focused on one thing, Freya realized that she had been right. Jaya started hazing away from her and Freya knew in an instant that she had lost Jaya. She risked a look across the room at where she had seen Arthur last, Merlin half a step behind and over from his left shoulder, like he always was. She felt a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth when she caught sight of him standing where he had been the last time that she had looked across the room at him. As she was looking back to find out where Jaya had gone, her eyes landed on a tall girl, about Jaya's height, with her hair all wrapped up except for a couple of tendrils that dropped down onto her shoulders. In a flash Freya realized that she was staring at Merlin, or at least she was pretending she wasn't. Judging by the light blue colors that she wore and the fact that Freya hadn't seen her about the castle before meant that she had come with Lord Bayard. Freya looked back and forth between the serving girl and Merlin to just make sure that she wasn't just imagining things. She wasn't! Freya looked around for Jaya and found her wayward princess had melted into a group of red-cloaked knights that included the curly haired one that was called Leon if she remembered correctly.

* * *

"Jaya."

Jaya looked over her right shoulder at Freya's slightly uncomfortable face. "What is it, Fey?"

Freya looked at the men, their arms rippling with muscle under the chainmail that covered their arms. She knew that Jaya felt the most comfortable around men like this, but sometimes she wished that she could be as brave around them as Jaya was. "Can I talk to you a minute?" she heard her voice, it sounded small and mousey even to her. Jaya, gods bless her Irish soul, had always been sensitive to the things that she hadn't asked, and didn't fail this time, smiling as she excused herself from the knights and slipped her arm around Freya's and led her a few feet away.

"What is it, Fey?" Jaya asked, looking at her, searching her over as if to see what was bothering her.

Freya pursed her lips and then shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Who is she? And why does she keep staring at Merlin like she...like she…"

"Like she wants to make sure that he's never out of her sight again?" Jaya asked, her tone clarifying.

Freya looked away and then nodded slowly. She started slightly when Jaya gripped both of her upper arms tightly.

"You said she's looking at _Merlin_ like that?"

Freya nodded.

Jaya pursed her lips, her eyes flying back and forth as she thought. "That's not good, Fey. Not good at all."

"I know! She's only just visiting too!" Freya muttered through clenched teeth, hoping that she had said it low enough that Jaya hadn't heard.

Jaya loosened her hands and let them drop to just above Freya's elbows. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why, bless me!" she giggled quickly. "Fey, is that a _jealous_ tone I hear?"

Freya looked at her sharply and then frowned when her blush gave her away before she had a chance to say anything to the negative.

Jaya smirked but did her best to keep most of the glee from her face. "I don't know who she is yet, Fey, but I'm sure she's just as struck by Merlin's stunning cheekbones and black hair as you are."

Freya broke free one of her arms and swatted at Jaya, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed together slightly. "Jaya." she scolded.

Jaya just absorbed the hit and smirked. "Couldn't help it."

Freya snorted indignantly and then looked off to where Merlin and Arthur were now standing, near Morgana and Gwen, who was darting glances at Arthur when she thought no one was looking. "Can you...would you...I mean, I know you're busy, and you don't _have_ to do it for me but-"

"I'll follow her, Fey. And I'll keep an eye on him."

Ah, Jaya, the gods certainly _had_ blessed her with an amazing amount of intuition about certain situations. Freya wasn't sure how it was that Jaya did it, but she was grateful every single time.

Jaya looked at Freya for a moment, her eyes sparkling, but still serious. "It'll be all right. Merlin is not nearly as observant as you. I'm sure he has no idea she's been staring at him all."

Freya watched as Jaya fought the smirk that threatened to come through and shook her head slightly when her resistance to it crumbled. "Jaaaayyya." she protested.

"I know that you're not worried about that, Lass. Just couldn't resist." Jaya patted her cheek slightly and then looked at her pointedly. "Where is she right now?"

Freya glanced around the room and then nodded off to Jaya's right and behind her. The girl was starting to weave her way through the people gathered toward the doors that lead out of the throne room. "She's leaving."

Jaya slowly turned around and looked where Freya's eyes had been and then with a quick look back at Freya to wink, Jaya started toward the door at a completely different angle.

"Jaya." Freya hissed before she was too far away.

Jaya turned slightly and smiled brightly. "You worry too much."

Freya pursed her lips. "Just don't get caught."

Jaya smirked and winked again and then melted into the crowd as only she could.

Freya watched her go and wondered to herself for the briefest of moments if she was doing the right thing by sending Jaya off after the mysterious serving girl from Mercia. She decided that it was too late now, and that she should be on her way, she had many things to do yet before Jaya was expected to take lunch with Arthur.

* * *

Jaya made it out of the throne room without a problem and glided after Blue Eyes, as she had decided to call her until a name presented itself, momentarily warring with herself if she should magically change her dress into something that she was more used to sneaking around in. But that's when she caught it. It was just a faint feeling, really nothing more than a tickle. But that was _very_ powerful magic. She hadn't realized that Merlin had magic until the dragon had mentioned to her that he did. Jaya paused behind a column and pondered that for a moment. Why was it that she didn't notice Merlin's magic until after it was brought to her attention, but felt Blue Eyes without having ever set eyes on the girl before today? Jaya slid her head to the right slightly and narrowed her eyes as she watched Blue Eyes take some blankets and three pillows from an older, dignified looking maidservant. That's when it dawned on her, as she was slipping through the shadows created by the mid-morning sun to get passed the maidservant who was handing more bedding to another young girl. That magic wasn't _good_ magic. It was evil. Jaya was pretty sure that doing any magic around Blue Eyes would be a mistake of the highest order at this point. So Jaya did her best to stay out of sight and followed Blue Eyes through the halls, all the while wondering to herself how it was that someone who had never been in the castle somehow didn't act the slightest bit lost or confused about which way to turn. Where was she going?

* * *

"Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?" Merlin complained, sagging under the weight of a heavy bag, passing Gaius in one of the open hallways that looked out over the bustling courtyard.

"You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do." Gaius answered, smirking slightly.

"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside." Merlin grumbled.

"It's character building. As the old proverb says hard work breeds...a harder soul." Gaius fumbled slightly.

Merlin looked at him and his eyes narrowed slightly as his eyebrows rose. "There's no way that's a proverb. You just made that up."

"No I didn't." Gaius looked at him, indignant.

* * *

Jaya was really starting to wonder where Blue Eyes was going. They had circled the main part of the castle a complete time, and she was _still_ carrying those blankets and pillows. She was just looking busy. That's when Blue Eyes obviously faked a trip and landed on her hands and knees, dramatically scattering the blankets as she fell. Jaya rolled her eyes and quickly ducked behind one of the corners of an adjoining hallway, and had all she could do to keep from pinching the bridge of her nose and rolling her eyes when she watched it happen along with the small performance of half-hearted injury. That's when she caught sight of who the show was for…

_Merlin_.

"Sorry." Blue eyes apologized, frantically pulling the things back to her.

"It's all right." Merlin soothed, smiling like he always did when one of the serving girls were worried that they had upset him for some reason or another.

"Excuse me." Blue Eyes mumbled sheepishly, haphazardly picking up the blankets.

"Let me give you hand with that." Merlin offered, slinging the bag he was holding down to the ground and crouching in front of her to hand her a smaller throw pillow.

Jaya watched their eyes meet and her lips pursed and slid to the right slightly as they stood up together and smiled awkwardly at each other. Her eyes bounced up to Gaius and she saw that he wasn't very much impressed with what happened either.

"Hi, I'm Merlin."

Jaya silently cursed him. _Must_ he be so trusting all the time?

"I'm Cara. You're Arthur's servant. It must be such an honor."

Jaya rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, it is. Well, you know, someone's gotta keep the place running." Merlin chuckled slightly.

Jaya's eyes actually hurt she rolled them so hard. She leaned her forehead against the cool stone in front of her and momentarily forced herself to calm down. Ye _gods_ Merlin.

"Thank you, Merlin." Blue Eyes-_Cara_-hummed sweetly.

Jaya slid her head around the corner slightly so that she could see them with one eye again. Cara hmmmm?

"Hmmm?" Merlin looked down at the last pillow that he was holding and cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Oh, right. Erm...here. No problem."

Cara accepted it and placed it on top of the pile in her arms. "It was nice meeting you, Merlin." she stepped past him and started down the hallway.

Merlin cranked his neck around to watch her go, not moving.

"Shouldn't you be running the place?" Gaius asked, chuckling as he started away.

Merlin turned and looked at him with his eyes narrowed and shook his head.

"Running the place, aye? Should I just add Cara there to your list?"

Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin and ground his teeth slightly before turning to look at Jaya. "I don't know how you do _that_. But _stop_!"

Jaya grinned brightly and patted his shoulder as she swished by. "I'll just add her then."

Merlin watched Jaya go, his nose flared slightly as he tried to figure out what it was about what she said that bothered him so much. After another moment of half-glaring at her back he turned back the way he was going and hefted the heavy bag.

* * *

Jaya snickered to herself for the next couple of hallways about how frustrated and flustered Merlin could get just by having her appear and know what was going on, and oh the look he would give her when she would tease him about girls. She followed _Cara_ through the next couple of halls and only once barely missed being caught.

It was halfway through the next hallway that Cara dropped the blankets and pillows on one of the broad windowsills and walked away from it without looking back.

Jaya snorted to herself. That didn't surprise her at all. _At all._

Cara hurried to her chambers, was inside for only a few moments and then was back out into the hallway, walking purposefully with a small box tucked up under her arm. Once she had wound her way to the other side of the castle, she paused outside one of the doors and after quickly glancing around, uttered a short spell just above under her breath and unlocked the doors.

Jaya watched from the closest inset in the wall, mentally counting off the minutes wondering when Cara would be coming out again. She was slightly surprised when in less than two minutes Cara was back out and walking back toward her. There was a short moment when Jaya was sure that she would be spotted, but Cara apparently wasn't concerned with being followed. She simply walked right past Jaya's most recent hiding spot without looking around her. Jaya let her go. There really wasn't much point in following her. She looked around at the height of the sun and suddenly stood upright. She was going to be late for lunch with Arthur. That was not going to be good. Jaya waited for another moment or two before she was sure that it wouldn't be detected and quietly whispered a spell to herself, her eyes flashing silver a split second before she simply vanished from where she was standing in the alcove.

* * *

Freya nearly jumped out of her skin and spun around to look at what had caused the noise. Her hands slowly went to her hips and her lips pursed together. "Jaya Ó Caiside. _What_ did you just _do_!"

Jaya slid off the edge of the table rubbing her right hip. "I slammed into the table, Fey."

"Where did you magic yourself from?" Freya asked, her hands not moving.

"The other side of the castle." Jaya shrugged, starting to stand upright the candlesticks and placing the free-rolling apples back into the bowl where they were supposed to be.

"The other side of the cas-" Freya sighed slightly. "Why?"

"Her name is Cara. At least that's what she's calling herself."

"What?"

"The girl. The one that was watching Merlin in the throne room. She called herself Cara."

Freya took a deep breath and sighed through her nose. "You used magic."

"I had to. I was going to be late otherwise. And I wasn't going to run that whole way. _That_ would have drawn some attention." Jaya shrugged.

"Jaya-"

"She has magic, Fey."

"What?!"

"And not the good kind either. I don't know what she's up to, but it's certainly not something good." Jaya turned at looked at her pointedly.

"Does she know that _you_-"

Jaya placed her hands on both of Freya's shoulders. "Freya, Lass. Stop worrying. I was very, _very_ careful. If she knows that I was following her she decided that she didn't mind. I know that you're nervous. But please, Fey. Trust me a little."

Freya sighed and took a moment to collect herself. "I know that you're careful. I just worry that you're going to get yourself caught. What would I do?"

"Pack some things up and wait for me where we arranged. I'll take care of the rest." Jaya pulled Freya into her arms and hugged her tightly. "You can relax, Fey. I know you're afraid of Uther. But nothing will happen."

Freya wrapped her arms around Jaya's waist tightly and nodded. "Let's get you ready for lunch with Arthur. You know how he is when he gets hungry and you're late."

Jaya allowed Freya to break away from her and smirked. "It's _almost_ worth being late for."

* * *

"Come." Arthur's voice came through the door.

Jaya pushed through it, happy to be back into her brown pants, tall, tan, leather boots and a billowing blue shirt that hid everything that she didn't want known. "Hello, Boys."

Arthur turned and smiled at her. "Ah! Jaya. Thank you for coming."

"You promised food. Where else would I be?" Jaya asked, shrugging.

There was a soft thump on the table just behind where Jaya had just seated herself on the edge.

The Royals turned and looked at Merlin in time to see him cover the bottom of his face and reel back a couple of feet.

"When's the last time these were cleaned?" he demanded, looking at Arthur accusingly.

"Last year sometime. Before the feast of Beltane." Arthur shrugged like he didn't know and wasn't bothered that the information eluded him.

"Did it end in a food fight?" Merlin asked, looking askance at him.

"Don't all feasts?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked back and forth at the two of them.

"I haven't been to a good one that hasn't." Jaya agreed.

"I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me." Merlin snapped.

"That doesn't stop me from having a good time." Jaya grinned at him.

"Not after tonight they won't be," Arthur smirked at Merlin, his voice full of the chuckle that he was trying to hold back after Jaya's last comment.

"I'm going to the banquet?" Merlin perked up slightly.

"Not quite. You'll be there to make sure that my cup doesn't run dry. If Jaya and I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why _you _should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons." Arthur folded his arms.

Jaya looked at the buttons on the dark red coat. "Maybe if they're shiny enough you can blind him with one of them." She muttered.

Arthur looked at her, his eyebrows raised for a moment and then turned his attention to Merlin again. "Would you like to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"

Merlin looked down at what he was wearing, confused. "Won't this do?"

"No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." Arthur reached down beneath the table and picked them up to show the other two in the room.

Merlin stared at them agast and flinched slightly when Jaya squeaked with amusement. "You can't be serious."

Arthur looked at Jaya, who was starting to turn red slightly from the effort of trying to not laugh and then back at Merlin. "Oh I am. _Very_ serious. And don't forget the hat." Arthur tossed it toward Merlin.

Merlin fumbled and barely caught it in time.

"Off you go then. There's not a lot of time between now and the feast. And we _both_ have to get dressed for it this time." Arthur shooed him off.

"And we both know how long it takes for you to get dressed." Merlin muttered under his breath.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"What?" Merlin looked at him in confusion.

"Send up some food for lunch while you're down there. Do you think you can handle that, _Mer_lin?"


	33. Long Winded Speeches

_**Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry for the delay! Well, here it is :) Happy reading!**_

* * *

Merlin smiled tightly, somewhere between a grimace and a sneer and bowed. "Yes, _Sire_."

Jaya watched him gather up the things in his arms and half-walk, half-waddle out of the door and somehow fumble it closed. "You're seriously going to make him wear that, aren't you?"

"I don't see why not." Arthur shrugged.

"You had them special made, didn't you." Jaya draped her arm across the back of the chair that was closest to where she was sitting on the table.

Arthur looked at her and struggled to look indignant. "I did not."

"You did and you're proud of it." Jaya snorted and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she giggled. "I don't see the point of torturing him in public. You _know_ he's going to catch on right away."

Arthur sat down in his favorite chair that was draped with a thick wolfskin and crossed his ankles over the corner of the table. "Can you blame me?"

"He serves you food…" Jaya pointed out.

"It's just a harmless spot of fun!" Arthur protested, extending his arms to their full length over his head and then folding his hands behind his head and grinning at her.

Jaya shook her head, still snickering to herself, her eyes sparkling. "You're too proud of it. He'll know _something's_ going on."

"If _I_ have to sit through _one more_ of Bayard's speeches, Jaya-" Arthur paused and looked at her with his eyebrows raised "You have _no_ idea how terrible they are-then I should at _least_ be able to have a little fun at Merlin's expense."

Jaya rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He doesn't mind." Arthur brushed off the look that she shot him.

"Just like you don't mind the fun he has at your expense." Jaya muttered just above a whisper.

"What?" Arthur looked at her sharply.

"What?" Jaya tipped her eyebrow and regarded him like he was over-reacting.

* * *

With every step that took him closer to the hall of ceremonies, Merlin hated the hat on his head just a little bit more. He began wondering if there was a way that he could make Arthur pay, without Arthur or the King finding out that he had done it on purpose. It wasn't until after he noticed that he was the _only_ one that was wearing 'Camelot's official servant's robes' that he was starting to wonder if it would be worth the time in the stocks. He weathered the confused looks from all the servants that he had to look at, and then didn't make eye contact again once he had the jug of wine that was supposed to be for just Arthur. He glanced up when he heard Jaya's entrance announced, and shook his head slightly at the sight of her.

Her dress was a shiny green, the color of her family's crest, and the skirt swung wildly with each step that she took. Her right arm was encased in a tight sleeve that stopped just beyond the bottom of her tattoo. Silver netting loosely fitted around the sleeve and draped down to brush just below Jaya's wrist. Her left arm was only covered by the silver netting. The top of the dress was cut to fall off her shoulders slightly, but the silver netting went from her exposed collarbones to drape just below her ribs. A tight necklace of large green gems joined the ever-present wolf pendant and her hair was piled up and around the circlet she wore when she needed to look like the princess that she was.

Freya was a step behind her, wearing a pretty, but simple light pink dress. The sleeves were wider than what the maidservants in Camelot wore, and dropped off her arms to hang almost four inches away from her wrists. She had her hair pulled over her left shoulder and held in place by two engraved combes that looked like they had been a gift from Jaya.

Merlin wondered for a moment if she had seen him yet, or if there was enough time to duck out of the way of her line of sight.

"Merlin?" Gwen's voice asked, sounding like it confused and giggling at the same time.

Merlin cringed slightly and cursed Arthur mentally for making him wear the 'official robes'. He turned and smiled at her as brightly as he could muster. "Hello, Gwen."

Gwen looked at him and smiled slightly. "What are you wearing?"

Merlin sighed heavily, sounding torchured within an inch of his patience even to his ears. "The 'official robes of the servants of Camelot'."

"No you're not." Gwen looked at him and did her best to keep from laughing. "I've never seen those before."

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him and make it look like an accident." Merlin muttered mutiniously under his breath.

Gwen chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"Nice hat." Gwen mentioned, the giggle still in her voice, after a few moments of quietly watching more Lords and Lady's of the Court walk in.

"Thanks." Merlin muttered. He looked across the room and his eyes caught on Cara's gaze and he quickly reached up to rip the hat off his head.

Gwen looked where Merlin's eyes had stopped and smiled knowingly. "She's pretty, isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean."

Merlin glanced at her and then back at Cara. "She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden."

"Mmmm." Gwen murmured, nodding slightly.

* * *

Jaya sat through the proceedings and the pomp for signing the peace treaty, thinking to herself how much simpler the ceremony was when her father and Uther had signed theirs. It seemed like Uther and Bayard were both trying to impress the other with just how much finerary they were willing to put on display. She fiddled with the dinner knife that was next to her plate, spinning it on the palm of her hand every-so-often, stopping only when Freya's fingers tapped her shoulder, or she noticed Morgana looking at her strangely. After a few times of getting caught spinning the knife, Jaya got bored with it, and set it down and did her absolute best to appear that she was paying attention and was interested in what was going on. She looked up in time to see Uther stand up from signing the treaty and grip Bayard's forearm with a hearty smile.

* * *

"People of Camelot," Lord Bayard suddenly announced, his powerful voice, full of self-importance, quickly brought the talking to a hushed silence, "for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia."

Jaya looked down the table past Morgana to where Arthur was sitting.

Arthur leaned forward slightly and raised his eyebrows.

Jaya drew her's together and quickly settled back into her seat. Yes, she understood now why he said what he had about Lord Bayard's speeches. She caught the look of interested boredom on Morgana's face and was comforted that she wasn't the only one that was going to be doing her best to not look bored.

"And though we remember those who died, we must not allow any more to join them." Lord Bayard gestured to a serving girl who had, obviously, been waiting for this signal and quickly walked forward holding an ornately carved, heavy-looking box. Bayard pushed the lid open with much to-do and importance. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and our new found friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and your son, Arthur, in hope that our friendship may last." Bayard held up one of the goblets with self-importance for the whole room to see.

Jaya's eye was drawn to the side of the room where she had noticed Merlin staring when Cara suddenly appeared out of the shadows and whispered in his ear.

"The wounds we received in battle…" Lord Bayard's voice droned on.

Jaya tuned him out as best she could and watched as Merlin allowed himself to be pulled out of the room by Cara, who looked like she was worried about something. She glanced across the room and caught the worried look in Gaius' eye. It was all she could do to keep from asking Merlin where he was going in his mind. But she was determined to make sure that Cara didn't know that she had magic.

"Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look forward to a future free from the toils of war." Bayard continued on as he carried the two goblets toward the table and presented them to Uther and Arthur grandly. He turned toward Jaya and walked over toward her and swept up her right hand. "Had I realized that a Princess from Uther's ally to the North West was staying I would have brought you a gift as well, My Lady. Please accept my humblest of apologies." He said just loud enough for the head table to hear. He quickly bent over Jaya's hand and kissed her knuckles, smiling at her as he stood straight.

Jaya smiled what she hoped was a gracious and charming smile and nodded. "No offence was taken, Lord Bayard." she gently, but firmly, pulled her hand away from him and brought it down into her lap, well out of his reach. She looked over her left shoulder at Freya and let out the horrified look that had been threatening to boil over since he picked up her hand.

Freya, bless her soul, didn't react, but pursed her lips slightly and poured Jaya a little more of the wine that was in the pitcher that she held.

* * *

Merlin almost felt like he was being rushed more than he thought necessary, but it was a pretty girl, so he wasn't going to complain.

Cara stopped him once they were around the corner and turned to face him, her face full of urgency. "It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized…"

"Whoa, slow down, start from the beginning." Merlin held up his hands slightly.

Freya inched around one of the columns just down the hallway from the two of them and pressed her back up against the cool stone, wondering why in the name of all the gods she had agreed to spy for Jaya when she had whispered the request in Freya's ear.

"Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in…" Cara's voice was breathless and slightly rushed.

Freya squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She couldn't understand why Jaya enjoyed it.

"So what are you trying to say?" Merlin asked.

"If he knows that I've said anything, he will kill me." Cara protested slightly.

"I will not let that happen to you, I promise." Merlin gripped her arms for a moment. "Tell me what you saw."

"Bayard is no friend to Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself."

"Cara...tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?" Merlin asked, doing his best to keep from sounding frustrated.

"He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall." Cara continued.

Freya suddenly got the distinct impression that Merlin was being lead on. Her eyes popped open. Jaya was right. She could feel the twinges of the dark magic tickling the very edge of her magic.

"What has he done with the goblet?" Merlin demanded.

"I saw him putting something in it." Cara sounded scared.

"What?"

"I shouldn't. He'll kill me!"

"Please tell me! Was it poison?" Merlin asked desperately.

Cara nodded.

Freya risked a glance around the column just in time to see Cara smirk as Merlin rushed away back to the hall. She waited for a moment and then gathered up her skirts in one hand and ran back the way she came from, praying that she could get there in time to at least warn Jaya.

* * *

"And may the differences of our past remain there. To your health, Uther." Bayard smiled widly.

Jaya stood up with everyone else in the room, scooping up her goblet as she stood.

"Arthur." Bayard held up his goblet.

Arthur mimicked the move and then started to bring his goblet to his lips.

"The Lady Morgana."

Morgana nodded with a brilliant smile, Arthur pulled the goblet away from his mouth, managing to not roll his eyes.

"The people of Camelot." Bayard looked around the room after a pause just long enough that everyone had thought they were going to be allowed to drink. "The Princess Jaya."

Jaya gestured to him slightly with the goblet and smiled tightly.

"And to the fallen warriors on both sides. May we…"

Jaya turned her head automatically as she felt Freya walk up to her. She raised her eyebrows slightly and waited.

"Tá cupán Artúr nimh ann." Freya said quickly, hoping that no one would understand. She watched Jaya mouth 'poison' and her eyes widen.

Jaya turned around to see everyone starting to lift their goblets to their mouths. She did the same, her mind frantically racing to come up with a plan.

"Stop!" Merlin's voice echoed through the hall as he ran into the middle of the room, past Bayard. "It's poisoned, don't drink it." Merlin skittered up to Arthur's seat at the end of the high table and all but ripped the goblet out of Arthur's hand.

Jaya closed her eyes for a moment and wished, she was sure for not the last time, that she had foreseen this coming.

"What?" Uther demanded, watching Merlin take the goblet from Arthur.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur demanded.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." Merlin explained to Uther, clutching the goblet to himself.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard protested, pulling his sword from its sheath, his knights doing the same.

Every knight clothed in red pulled their swords at the same time.

Jaya, not to be left unarmed in the middle of a situation much like what had suddenly presented itself, quickly caught up the dinner knife that she had been playing with sooner. She caught Morgana doing the same out of the corner of her eye.

"Order your men to put down their swords." Uther demanded, his voice menacing.

Guards that had previously been outside the hall, rushed in, swords drawn, looking around in surprise.

"You are outnumbered." Uther continued, looking at Bayard like he was both disappointed and angry all at the same time.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" Bayard raged.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther demanded of Merlin.

"I'll handle this." Arthur intercepted.

Jaya had everything she could do to keep from saying something or mentally berating Merlin. This was not going well at all.

Arthur skirted around the edge of the table and walked up to Merlin. "Merlin, you idiot. Have you been at the slow gin again?" he wondered as he grabbed Merlin's shoulder and pulled the goblet away from Merlin.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's been poisoned right now." Uther warned.

"He was seen lacing it." Merlin answered simply.

Jaya closed her eyes again. Not well at all, especially judging by the look on Bayard's face.

"By whom? Uther demanded.

"I can't say." Merlin hedged.

"I won't listen to this anymore." Bayard snapped, glaring at Uther, as if it was the King's fault that this had all happened.

"Pass me the goblet." Uther ordered, wiggling his fingers in a gesture that indicated he wanted it.

Arthur did so, while looking back at Merlin tightly.

"If you're telling the truth…" Uther started.

"I am." Bayard interrupted hotly.

"Then you have nothing to fear." Uther looked at him like he was being an insolent child.

Bayard looked like he understood after a moment and sheathed his sword, his men following his lead. He stepped forward and reached for the goblet.

"No. If this does prove to be poisoned I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Uther didn't look amused.

Bayard snorted, and didn't look much amused either.

Uther held the goblet out towards Merlin. "He'll drink it."

"But if it's poisoned, he'll die!" Arthur protested.

"Then we will know that he was telling the truth." Uther shrugged it off.

Jaya felt Freya stiffen behind her, and did her best to keep the panic that rising in her to a minimum.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asked, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Then you have my apologies, and you may do with him what you will." Uther shrugged like it was something that should have been an easy leap.

"Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Gaius protested from halfway down one of the long tables.

"Then you should have schooled him better!" Uther snapped, glaring at the physician.

Jaya looked over the room and felt the corners of her eyes twitch before she could help it. Cara. Hiding in the shadows of one of the pillars. She was smirking. It suddenly all dawned on Jaya as she listened with half an ear to Arthur telling Merlin to apologize, and that it was all a big mistake, and that he would drink it. This wasn't about Arthur at all. It was about _Merlin_. What if the sorcerer that had brought the Afanc to Camelot had somehow found out that Merlin had been part of the reason that Afanc was taken care of?

"No, no, no, no, no. It's all right." Merlin assured as Jaya tuned back into the conversation.

Jaya watched him toast Arthur and then Bayard and watched the moment that he mentally steeled himself. She looked back over to where she had seen Cara and felt herself go cold. She was grinning. It _was_ her plan all along. The small gasp from Freya told Jaya that Merlin had started drinking the poison. For a moment Jaya didn't know what to do, she caught sight of Gwen stepping out of the crowd slightly with worry written all over her face.

"It's fine." Merlin's voice suddenly caught through the thick silence.

"He's all yours." Uther informed Bayard.

Jaya risked a quick glance, his face suddenly grew pale. Her head snapped back toward where Cara had been. Her eyes frantically started searching when she heard Merlin starting to choke. She didn't need to watch him fall to know that he did. Freya's gasp told her that.

"It's poisoned! Guards! Seize him!" Uther called, suddenly _very_ angry.

Freya hurried around the table and kneeled down next to Merlin along with Arthur, Gwen and Gaius.

Jaya was around the table and cutting through the ranks of Camelot's knights and guards as they quickly began rounding up Lord Bayard's men, heading for the dark shadow where she had seen Cara last. She knew that she was the only one that had suddenly figured out the plan and the reason that all of it was going on, but she didn't have time to stop and explain, and there was no way that Uther would believe her when she told him it was about Merlin. She had to find '_Cara_'.


	34. Escape Into The Night

Jaya ran through the halls of the castle, her skirts caught up in both hands, not pausing when she passed people, she didn't have time to explain. She was halfway down the steps into the courtyard where she had said goodbye to her father and Finnian a few months before when she realized that she was never going to catch 'Cara'. She was gone. There was nothing for it. Jaya turned and rushed back the way she had come from, quickly heading for the physician's chambers, where she knew that they would have brought Merlin. As soon as she was out of everyone's gaze she quickly did a bit of magic and reappeared two hallways over from Gaius' rooms. She gathered up her skirts and ran burst into the room almost right on Freya's heels, who was behind Arthur and Gwen.

Arthur carefully laid Merlin down on the cot that was in the middle of the room. He winced slightly as Merlin's breath wheezed slightly.

"He's struggling to breathe." Gaius informed. "Fetch me some water and a towel."

Gwen and Freya nearly tripped over each other in their effort to get the things that Gaius had asked for.

"Is he going to be all right?" Arthur asked, looking down at Merlin like he wasn't sure if he was grateful or livid that Merlin had done something so...crazy.

"He's burning up." Gaius mentioned, feeling Merlin's forehead.

"You can cure him, can't you, Gaius?" Gwen asked, sitting down next to the cot and dipping the cloth she had found into the bucket of water that Freya set down next to her.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." He instructed.

Jaya scooped up the goblet from where it was near her and handed it off to him.

"Ah, there's something stuck inside." Gaius muttered as he quickly picked up a set of tweezers to carefully pull what he had noticed out.

"What is it?" Jaya asked the same time Arthur did. They paused a moment from their concern about Merlin's well-being and looked at each other in confusion.

Gaius looked at them over what he was doing and raised an eyebrow for a moment. "It appears to be a flower petal of some kind."

"His brow's on fire." Gwen interrupted, having hardly heard what was going on above her head.

"Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever." Gaius instructed.

Gwen dipped the cloth in the bucket of water and wrung it out slightly before laying across Merlin's forehead again.

Freya started to pull at the strings that tied the front of Merlin's get-up shut, trying to get some air flow to the rest of him.

"Jaya, hand me that book. No not that one, the one with the brown binding."

Jaya pulled the third book down out of a stack of about ten and handed it over to him quickly.

Gaius flipped through the book, looking through the pictures and then back at the petal that was gripped between the pincer of the tweezers. "Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flowers grow on the root of the Mortaeus tree."

Jaya stood still for for a split second longer than Arthur before she rushed forward to look over Gaius' shoulder at the picture that Gaius was looking at in the book.

"That doesn't look particularly friendly." Arthur mumbled looking at the great lizard-like creature.

"A Cockatrice?" Jaya asked, her voice's pitch matching her raised eyebrows.

"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. It's venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive." Gaius looked over his shoulder at the young Royals sternly.

"Sounds like fun. Jaya?" Arthur turned around and started toward the door.

"Arthur, it's dangerous!" Gaius protested.

"Extremely deadly beast, a rare flower that grows in deep caves that's hardly ever been seen, small chance of coming back alive? Who would miss that?" Jaya wondered, starting toward the door after him.

"Jaya!" Gaius protested.

"If I don't get the antidote what happens to Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow painful death. He'll hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he'll die."

"Then we don't have time to waste." Jaya grabbed the door handle and jerked the door open.

"Jaya, it's going to be dangerous. I was hoping you would stay here and keep an eye on Merlin for me." Arthur protested, following her out into the hallway.

Jaya snorted. "Sounds to me like you'll need all the help you can get then."

"Jaya."

Jaya stopped and looked at him. "Arthur. There are _three_ people in there watching over Merlin. I will only be getting in the way. I can do _more_ good going out and watching your back than tripping Gaius, Gwen and Fey. They'll take care of Merlin. And I'll take care of you." She started off again.

"What?" Arthur sputtered. "I don't need _you_ to take care of me. I'll ask Father for some knights."

"The matter's settled." Jaya spun in the middle of the intersection of two hallways, her skirts flying out around her, "I'm going with you."

"No. You're not." Arthur watched her go and seethed slightly for a moment. _Girls_. He rushed off to his chambers, winging his arms out of his jacket as he went.

Jaya just waved and continued without a backward look.

* * *

Jaya rushed into her chambers and closed the door quickly behind her. "Ridire! Shall we go on a hunt?" she asked as she bustled through the room, pulling clothes out of one of the drawers and pushing them, semi-neatly, into her saddlebags. After a few attempts to get her dress off by herself, Jaya gave up and her eyes flashed silver.

The dress she was wearing appeared on the bed, laid out nicely so it wouldn't wrinkle. She was standing in her tall dark brown boots, her favorite pair of brown trousers and a dark green, flowy shirt that was held close to her by the tightness of her breastplate. Her bracers were on and the saddlebags were thrown over her shoulder almost in the same motion as she was buckling her swords around her waist and her magic was tying the dagger around her left bicep. She nearly tripped over Ridire in her effort to get to the door. The second attempt and she was out of the door, avoiding Ridire's bounding and was quickly working her way down to the stables, humming one of her favorite battle hymns to herself as she went.

* * *

Gwen had been helping Freya with trying to get Merlin cool when she suddenly realized just how long she had been in the physician's chambers. "Oh my goodness! I _must_ get to Lady Morgana! I've been here too long."

Freya steadied the cloth that was on Merlin's forehead and smiled. "You go. I'll help Gaius keep an eye on him."

Gwen smiled and quickly rushed out the door.

* * *

Morgana looked up in her mirror as Gwen burst through her chamber door.

"My Lady, I am _so_ sorry that I haven't been here to attend you!" Gwen apologized as she hurried forward.

Morgana smiled brightly. "Don't worry, I'm all right. How's Merlin?"

"If Arthur gets the antidote in time he'll be fine." Gwen smiled tightly.

"Then he'll be fine." Morgana smiled.

Gwen looked at her in the mirror and sighed.

"You should be with him. I know what he means to you. I'll manage." Morgana smiled again in the mirror. "Go."

Gwen smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Uther looked at Arthur sharply. "What is the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to go out and get yourself killed anyway?" he demanded.

Arthur's lips set into a thin line. "I won't fail no matter what you think."

"Arthur you are my only son, and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy."

"Oh, because his life is worthless?" Arthur demanded, angry.

Uther stopped and looked at him sharply. "No. It's worth less than yours."

Arthur looked at him askance. "I can save him. Let me take some men."

"No." Uther disagreed.

"We'll find the antidote and bring it back." Arthur tried again.

"No." Uther stated.

"Why not?!" Arthur demanded, exasperated.

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I will _not_ let you jeopardise the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand!" Uther roared.

"It's _not_ a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote-" Arthur started.

"Oh, _Gaius_ says!" Uther sneered. "That's exactly what makes it so!"

"Please, Father. He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die." Arthur placated, trying his best not to keep worked up.

"Then don't look." Uther snapped. "This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something that you'll have to get used to." Uther started walking away again.

"I can't accept that." Arthur stood where he was.

"You're not going." Uther threw over his shoulder.

"You can't stop me." Arthur threatened.

Uther stopped and glared at him viciously. "Damn it, Arthur! That's an end to it! You're not leaving the castle tonight!" He turned and continued on down the hallway.

Arthur watched him go, suddenly feeling helpless.

* * *

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feasts for entertainment." Morgana pointed out as she swished into Arthur's chambers without knocking on the door.

"Morgana, sorry. I should have made sure you were all right." Arthur looked up at her guiltily from where he was sitting in his wolfhide-covered chair.

"Disappointed actually." Morgana huffed. "I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle."

"I'm sure the guards would have handled Bayard and his men." Arthur noted dryly.

"Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?" Morgana wondered.

"Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous." Arthur pointed out.

"Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther. Jaya picked up a dinner knife and it seems like no one batted an eye." She pouted slightly.

Arthur pursed his lips. "She shouldn't get involved either."

Morgana looked at him haughtily for a moment.

"If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one." Arthur sighed, looking exhausted.

"Not that we listen to him." Morgana looked at Arthur pointedly.

"Who?" Arthur looked at her sharply.

"Jaya and I. Honestly, Arthur, try to keep up." Morgana looked at him like he was trying her patience. "Sometimes you've got to do what you believe right and damn the consequences."

"You think I should go?" Arthur asked.

"It doesn't matter what _I_ think." Morgana pointed out.

"If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot?" Arthur questioned, standing up in frustration. "There's more than just my life at stake."

"And what kind of King would Camelot want?" Morgana asked, tilting her head to the left slightly. "One who would risk his life for a lowly servant?" she pulled Arthur's sword out and turned the hilt toward him. "Or one who does what his father tells him to do." She held out the sword to him.

Arthur slowly took it and watched as she walked out his door without a glance over her shoulder.

* * *

Arthur walked into the stables and was surprised to find Jaya already there fitting a set of loaded down saddle bags behind her saddle. "When did you get here?" he demanded.

"A while ago. It took me a little longer than I would have liked to get down here. With all the rushing around the castle it's harder than usual to sneak out without getting noticed." Jaya gritted her teeth slightly and pulled on Courage's girth strap to make sure that the saddle was tightened down all the way. "I didn't think you would want attention drawn to the fact that we're leaving."

"How did you know that I would leave?" Arthur questioned.

Jaya looked at him and draped her arm over Courage's hindquarters. "You're here, aren't you?" she pointed out. "And without the knights, I see."

"I still don't think you should go." Arthur muttered, walking around the corner of one of the stalls and finding his favorite bay saddled and waiting patiently. Arthur stared at the saddle for a moment and then looked at the bridle. "Jaya?"

Jaya looked back at him, completely unfazed. "He _is _your favorite for excursions such as this." She shrugged.

Arthur turned around and tilted his head at her. "_How_ did you get down here so fast?"

Jaya smirked and winked. "Maybe someday I'll tell you my secrets to getting changed quickly without help, but right now we're running out of time to save Merlin. So are you going to continue squawking about the fact that I made it here before you, or are you going to be able to pull yourself together enough to get those saddlebags on so that we can make it out of the city before they close the gates to make sure that they can round up all of Bayard's people?"

"I was _not_ getting dressed this whole time." Arthur protested.

Jaya looked at him. "He told you no, and you went to your chambers and pouted, didn't you?" she asked, tipping an eyebrow, looking disappointed.

Arthur opened his mouth to protest that she couldn't talk to him like that, but then he realized that she could, in fact. She wasn't Merlin, though he almost heard the joking chastisement in Merlin's voice. He looked at her and pursed his lips. "Did you get food or are we planning on hunting mostly?" he wondered stiffly.

Jaya cocked her head to the side. "Are you doubting my ability to plan for this adventure?" she pushed her eyebrows up and her thick braid over her right shoulder. "It's not like I didn't have time."

Arthur groaned and pulled on the reins to get the knot that Jaya had tied them in out. "If you've forgotten something, I will _never_ let you hear the end of it."

Jaya snorted. "Arthur."

He stopped in the door of the stable, his faithful bay stopping a step beyond him. "Yes?" he asked skeptically.

Jaya stepped over to where his saddlebags had dropped when he was processing the fact that his horse was already ready for him. "Did you want to bring these along then?"

Arthur looked at them and for a moment wished with all his might that he had drank the poison instead of Merlin. "Is this what this trip is going to be like?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Depends." Jaya smirked tossing his loaded saddlebags at him, smirking while he fumbled to catch them and still look dignified.

"On what?" Arthur growled, tossing them across the back of his saddle and tying them down.

"If you keep being forgetful." Jaya shrugged, walking past him, Courage muscling past the Bay with his ears back slightly, following Jaya even though his reins were dangling loose over his neck.

Arthur pursed his lips and groaned under his breath. He wished for a split second that Jaya had grabbed the goblet from him and drank it. At least with _Merlin _he could glare him into an insincere apology or maybe silence. Jaya...well, that didn't work with her.

* * *

Jaya was already in her saddle, her right leg haphazardly thrown over Courage's neck, by the time that Arthur made it out of the barn and stepped up into his saddle. She whistled softly to bring Ridire back by her from where he had deviated around the corner of the stable and swung her leg around and into her stirrup as Courage trotted forward after Arthur's bay.

They wove through the streets, picking up speed until they were galloping neck-and-neck as they thundered toward the drawbridge.

"Halt!" One of the guards called, holding up his hand and starting to close the gap with his companion. They scattered out of the way quickly as the two horses didn't slow and charged past them.

* * *

Jaya spent the first few hours fighting Courage to keep him from charging past Arthur's bay. She didn't know where they were going, and she didn't have a map of the areas to look over to even get an idea. About the time that the moon broke over the tops of trees, Jaya was starting to wonder how far Arthur was going to go. It was getting close to midnight, and they had to stop soon, the horses needed to be watered.

Arthur finally called a halt an hour later near a small, silver streak of a stream that was out of the way of the road. "We'll stay here until dawn." he informed.

"Yes, Sire." Jaya saluted as she stepped off Courage.

Arthur looked at her and put his hands on his hips. "What?"

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to stop. We can't run the horses into the ground, Arthur. It doesn't help." Jaya pointed out, simply letting go of Courage, watching him trot eagerly to the water where Ridire had already thrown himself down, drinking the water that passed by him.

Arthur looked at her sharply. "Are you saying that I-"

"I'm saying that we have to be smart about how we're traveling. We'll get there faster if the horses rest every few hours. I'm just as worried about Merlin as you are. But I'd prefer not to walk." Jaya snapped.

Arthur pulled back slightly. "So you are."

Jaya folded her arms. "I understand that you don't want me along, Arthur Pendragon, but the least you could do is respect me enough to know that I'm not going to slow you down. And understand that I wouldn't say something unless it was necessary. I'm not one of your knights or servants that you can just boss around and expect to keep quiet."

Arthur suddenly realized why she was so upset. "Jaya, I-"

Jaya wasn't finished. "You didn't say thank you when you found out that I had gotten your horse together for you. You just demanded to know if I had food packed too!" Jaya jerked the reins out of his hands and lead the bay over to the water, pushing Courage away from it so he wouldn't get sick. "I understand that you've always had things handed to you, and that you've rarely been responsible for the consequences of choices you make. You have to think of your horse. I realize that you have many in the stable, but you only have _one_ here. He's just like you. He gets tired and thirsty and hungry. He works with you. He carries your weight and the weight of your supplies. You owe it to him to give him the breaks he deserves." Jaya continued, letting the bay's head drop into the water again and moving so that Courage could drink again too.

Arthur slowly leaned against a tree and watched as Jaya pulled both horses away from the water and hobbled them in some tall grass not far from the water's edge and hung their bridles on a branch so the reins didn't get stepped on. "Jaya, I'm-" he started.

Jaya held up her hand, cutting him off. "I'm going to get something for breakfast tomorrow. Think you can managed to light a fire on your own?" she asked as she stepped off into the forest, Ridire close on her heels.

"Sorry." Arthur mumbled to the quiet clearing. Feeling _very_ chastised. He looked over at the horses and then started to put some stones that were by the water in a ring for a fire. As he worked he thought about what Jaya had said and realized _just_ how right she was. He could see the white foam that had formed and was now drying around the straps of the horses tack, and the way that they were eating. By the time he was getting the fire started he felt more than guilty about the fact that he _hadn't_ been the least bit grateful for what she had done for him. And the fact that she had insisted on coming on the quest with him on the first place, considering she was probably going to get into _just_ as much trouble, if not more, as he was. He suddenly realized just how selfish he had been acting.


	35. The Forest of Balor

By the time Jaya came back with a handful of two rabbits she had cooled down and realized that she had scolded Arthur much more than she had originally meant to. She knew that he was just concerned about Merlin. And just because she was worried about him, and failing in the destiny that The Dragon had told her about, didn't give her a reason to talk to him like that. She had just stepped into the small clearing where she had last seen Arthur and was stunned to find him standing almost right in front of her, his arms behind his back, and a small, crisp fire going.

"Jaya." Arthur looked at her sheepishly.

"Arthur I-" Jaya started.

Arthur held up and hand and waved it around, silencing her. "No. I should be the one apologizing. You were right. I have been acting very selfish. And you were right about the fact that when Father said no I went back to my chambers. You were going to ride out without me if I didn't come in time?"

Jaya looked at him for a moment and then clapped his shoulder. "I knew you would come. When you came in that was the third time I put my saddlebags up."

Arthur looked at her for a moment, pondering what she said and then smirked. "The third time?"

Jaya shrugged. "I shouldn't have said as much as I did."

"I deserved it."

Jaya looked at him shrewdly for a moment. After a moment she held out her hand.

Arthur grasped her forearm, just above her bracer and smirked at her. "I'm not completely helpless you know. The horses have been rubbed down and I have a fire started and enough wood to keep it going until we leave."

Jaya looked over at the fire and the saddles that were set up on either side of it. She smirked and then held up the rabbits that Ridire had been nudging with his nose. "I've got breakfast."

* * *

"He's getting hotter!" Gwen called as she picked up the cloth that was on his forehead and switched it out for the one that Freya had just lightly wrung out.

Freya took the cloth and quickly pushed it under the water's surface, holding it there to let the coolness of the water seep through it.

"Hmmm..Liffrea, wuldrus wealdend, woroldare forgeaf." Merlin's pained, scratchy voice muttered.

"What language was that?" Gwen asked, looking over at Gaius.

Freya paled slightly and then met Gaius' look. She realized instantly that he knew that she had understood those words for what they were. "None." she said calmly, proud of herself for how calm she sounded despite how she really felt.

"The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker." Gaius agreed, feeling Merlin's pulse.

"Gaius, what is this?" Freya's soft voice, laced with worry, pulled the old man back around.

Gaius looked at the small, circular rash that had formed on Merlin's arm, just below his elbow.

"What is it?" Gwen echoed when Gaius didn't speak up right away.

"That's can't be right." Gaius protested, almost under his breath. "The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage."

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked, her voice suddenly filled with more worry.

Gaius turned from Merlin and inspected the book that was still open to the Mortaeus flower page with a round magnifying glass. "It says here that 'once a rash appears, death will follow in two days."

"Two days!" Freya exclaimed.

"You said he had four days." Gwen protested.

"Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that 'the effect of the Mortaeus will be more if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation'." He looked back at the two girls, worry lines etched in his face.

"An enchantment! Bayard is no sorceror!" Gwen protested.

"He could have had someone else do it for him." Freya quietly pointed out.

Gaius looked at her sharply and then looked thoughtful. "It couldn't have been. She wouldn't dare come here, unless…"

"Unless what?" Gwen wondered.

"What happened to the girl?" Gaius asked.

"Which girl?"

"Cara." Freya muttered, switching out the clothes on Merlin's forehead.

"Who?" Gwen looked at her and then back at Gaius.

"Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside." Gaius explained.

"She had dark hair. Very beautiful." Gwen nodded, remembering who they were talking about.

"Find her. Quickly." Gaius insisted.

Gwen jumped up and hurried out the door and rushed off toward the dungeons.

Gaius turned to Freya. "How did you know what her name was?"

Freya looked up from quietly shushing Merlin. "Jaya said that she called herself Cara when she introduced herself to Merlin."

"Jaya followed her?" Gaius asked, his eyebrow rising.

Freya looked up at him again, smoothing her fingers through Merlin's damp hair. "She didn't like the way that she was staring at Merlin. Jaya's _very_ protective of him."

Gaius looked at her steadily for a moment and then nodded like he accepted her explanation. "Where is she?" he asked.

Freya switched the clothes on Merlin's forehead again. "If I had to guess, I would say far from here by now. There's no way she's letting Arthur go alone."

* * *

Arthur jumped and snorted slightly when something hit the bottom of his boot.

"Wake up!" Jaya hissed.

Arthur was instantly awake and looked around at her sharply.

"Bandits." Jaya nodded over the hill toward the East where the sun was just starting to break over the horizon.

Arthur scrambled up to his feet and looked around the campsite quickly. The fire was out-it wasn't even smoking-and Ridire was sitting just a few feet to his left his nose pointed East, his ears perked slightly. "Do they-?" he started in a loud whisper.

"No. They're just over there talking about last night's adventures. If we're quick about it, we should be able to leave without them knowing we're here." Jaya shook her head and grabbed the blanket that her saddle sat on, tossed it over her saddle and then hefted the saddle quickly.

Arthur quickly moved to gather his things, mirroring Jaya's movements as soon as he got to his horse. Every-so-often he would glance over toward the East, and found that the only movement that Ridire had made was to lay down. "What's he doing?" he asked quietly.

Jaya glanced over at him from where she was working the bit into Courage's mouth and then looked over her shoulder at Ridire. "Guarding. He'll stay there until we're ready to leave."

"He does that all the time?" Arthur wondered.

"He was trained to." Jaya answered simply, grunting as she stretched to push the bridle over Courage's ears.

Arthur grunted an answer and doubled checked how tight his girth was, before quickly swinging onto his saddle. "Ready?" he asked.

Jaya whistled lightly as she sat down in her saddle. "Ready." she agreed, as Ridire pulled himself up and trotted back toward them.

They kept their horses to a walk for the first while to make sure that there would be as little noise as possible and then let them out to gain time when they both agreed that they would not be heard.

* * *

"I _expressly_ ordered Arthur not to go!" Uther thundered, pacing in the anti-chamber of Morgana's rooms. "And taking _Jaya_ with him! That girl is nothing but _trouble_!"

"I'd say it worked like a charm too." Morgana agreed, watching him.

"Not another word!" Uther glared at her.

"My lips are sealed." Morgana agreed, half rolling her eyes.

"I should have put him under lock and key!" Uther stormed back toward her door again. "I should have never agreed to let that girl stay here!"

"You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you." Morgana pointed out. "And Jaya is _not_ trouble."

"Just you watch me!" Uther roared, his hands flying to his hips. "I _will not_ be disobeyed! Especially by my own son!" He paused in his sharp movements for a moment. "She's too much like Brian! She probably convinced him to go!"

"No. Of course you won't." Morgana turned her back on him and rolled her eyes as she walked to where she had been sitting to continue writing her reply to her distant Aunt.

"You knew of this didn't you? Morgana...don't lie to me." Uther approached where she was sitting.

Morgana looked up from her writing and then continued on with the last couple of letters. "He's old enough to make his own decisions. And you should be glad that Jaya's going with him. Otherwise he would be by himself."

Uther's face darkened to a livid mix between purple and red. "They're just children!"

"Have you seen your son recently?" Morgana asked, laying down her quill. "He's old enough to make up his own mind. And Jaya is _more_ than capable to keep him safe." She picked up her quill again and looked at Uther through her lashes. "You've seen what she did to the squire with her bare hands. Imagine what she could do with a sword."

"Even if it means they're going to their deaths?" Uther demanded.

"Why are you so sure they're going to fail?" Morgana wondered.

"They're children!"

"You were fighting in wars when you were Arthur's age, were you not?" Morgana asked, tilting her head to the side. "Isn't that when you met King Brian?"

Uther stared at her for a moment and then stalked out of her room, pulling the door closed behind him with a loud bang.

* * *

"There it is." Arthur pulled his horse to a stop on the edge of the ridge and pointed off over the sudden forest that appeared in front of them. It was late afternoon, the sun was shining brightly and the breeze was only just strong enough to ripple clothes and the horse's manes.

"The Forest of Balor." Jaya pulled Courage to a stop and slung her right leg over his neck, resting her arms on her thigh. She looked over the trees for a moment and then looked over at Arthur. "Looks like a charming place."

Arthur looked over at her and frowned tightly. "It's a place that is rumored to be quite dangerous. No one really knows what all lives in the Forest of Balor. It's rumored to have strong magic."

Jaya grunted and dropped her reins to stretch her arms over her head and twist her back slightly. "Sounds like fun. Will we be camping on the edge or inside it?"

"We're going as far as we can before we can't see branches anymore." Arthur responded. "Merlin can't afford another night."

Jaya swung her leg back over Courage's neck and dropped it into her stirrup and leaned well out of the saddle to scratch the ever-present Ridire's ears for a moment. "Well, there's nothing for it then. Last one to the tree line finds supper!" she called over her shoulder as she dug her heels into Courage's sides.

Courage pinned his ears and leapt forward with great speed, Ridire streaking after him.

Arthur swore under his breath and urged his horses after the leggy grey, knowing within the first few strides that he was going to be the one hunting for dinner.

* * *

"Let me guess," Gaius intoned as Gwen burst through the door. "She wasn't there."

Gwen shook her head and clasped her sides as she breathed hard from running up the stairs.

"No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she really, Gaius." Gwen confirmed.

"Not who she claims to be." Gaius hedged.

"But you know, don't you." Freya asked quietly, her fingers running through Merlin's hair in a absentminded gesture.

Gaius nodded slowly.

"Then who is she?" Gwen asked, her voice sounding a little less winded.

"A powerful sorceress." Gaius sounded defeated.

"Well, we should tell Uther." Gwen stated, drawing herself up. "Maybe he'll send riders out after her."

"She'll be long gone." Freya pointed out. "I think Jaya went after her when Merlin fell. She didn't say anything while she was in here, so that means that she got away from Jaya."

"It's impossible to know where she is." Gaius suddenly froze. "Oh no." he whispered.

"What is it?" Freya and Gwen chimed at the same time, sounding worried.

"She knows the only place where an antidote can be found in the Forest of Balor. Arthur and Jaya could be walking into a trap." Gaius looked at the two of them.

Freya frowned tightly and Gwen looked panicked.

"Arthur…Arthur." Merlin's ragged voice mumbled.

Freya quickly turned away from the conversation to hush him and switch clothes on his forehead.

* * *

By midmorning the Royals were sick of riding and had stepped off their horses to walk for a little ways.

Arthur walked along, lost in thought, wondering how Merlin was doing and if he would be able to get what was needed and get back in time to save Merlin's life. Now that he was in the forest he was glad that Jaya was there with him.

Jaya walked a few feet behind Arthur's bay, one hand lightly brushing against the top of Ridire's shoulder blades and the other brushing against the hilt of the sword the bounced against her right leg. Arthur was right about the Forest of Balor. There was some magic in the air. She was slightly comforted by the fact that it didn't necessarily feel evil.

It wasn't until Ridire growled tightly in his throat that Jaya looked around sharply. She couldn't see what he was looking at, but she looked where he was looking.

A large fallen down log was just off to the right of where Arthur had lead his horse. She looked at the darkness underneath it and decided that she wasn't going to be getting any closer to it than she already was. She pulled lightly on Ridire's collar and clicked her tongue softly as she pushed Courage to the right and away from the log.

"Arthur. Arthur." She hissed, frowning when he didn't respond. As soon as she was sure that she was around the log she continued on after Arthur, hurrying slightly to catch up the space between them.

Arthur caught sight of the young woman sitting on a downed log about the same time that he heard her first sobs. He quickly deviated to the right and tied his horse to a small tree, patting his neck fondly before turning away and heading toward the girl on the stump.

Jaya rushed up the small rise and watched as Arthur held his hand out toward a girl that was sitting on a log and cringed as, what could only be a Cockatrice, roared at him. She dropped her hand to her sword hilt, ready to rush in if Arthur needed her help. "Fanacht." She risked a glance at Ridire.

The Cockatrice was a large lizard that walked on four large, well-muscled, tall legs. It's long-nosed head was almost level with Arthur's shoulders. It's neck was almost as thick around as Arthur was. It's scaley skin was mostly black but had some brown patches. Two large fans extended from either side of it's spine. And a short, thick tail just barely laid on the ground. It roared at Arthur again. It rushed at him and leapt up.

Jaya subconsciously tensed and then quickly rushed toward the fight. She didn't really notice the girl sitting on the log until her forward momentum suddenly stopped like she had run full-force into a wall. Jaya looked over at the log and made eye contact with the girl. She could feel her face pale slightly. Cara. It was probably a good guess that Cara knew about her magic otherwise she might not have just used a wall. Jaya glared when Cara's lips twisted into a self-satisfied smirk, which only fell when she noticed the Cocatrice falling with Arthur's sword in it's head. Jaya nearly fell backward when the wall suddenly pushed against her. She pushed back with all her might, angry that she was being held away from Arthur. It was only after the wall nearly pushed her down again that she backed up a step willingingly. Jaya watched helplessly as Arthur walked over toward the suddenly cowering Cara, his chainmail bouncing off his legs.

"It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you." Arthur held out his hand placatingly. "Who did that to you?" he asked, pointing at the bruises that were evident on her arms.

"My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me." Cara looked up at him fearfully.

Jaya punched the wall viciously. She knew that Cara would be able to feel it. She also knew that Arthur was too engrossed with the pretty girl in front of him that he wouldn't notice her swinging a fist. A small smirk twitched against the corner of her mouth when she saw Cara start slightly and half look over her shoulder.

"I won't, I promise. See that girl over there?" Arthur pointed to where Jaya had found herself forced to stop.

Cara looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"She's looking out for both of us. She'll take care of you." Arthur promised.

_She'll certainly try. But I don't know if her magic is strong enough._ Jaya mused to herself, still fuming.

"We won't leave you." Arthur promised.

"You will take me away from here?" Cara asked, looking up at Arthur hopefully.

"Not yet. There's something I have to do first." Arthur smiled at her and then looked off toward the mouth of the cave that burrowed into the side of the mountain foothill.

"Why have you come to the caves?" she asked, looking at him with renewed interest.

"I'm looking for something. It can only be found here." Arthur sighed slightly and looked back at her.

Jaya hung her head and shook it slightly. _Just tell her _everything_, Pendragon_.

"What is it? I know this place; I could help you." Cara suddenly perked up.

Jaya had never before wished so much in her life that she could get to someone. And if she could have gotten over near the two of them, she would have smacked the back of his head like he did so often to Merlin when Arthur thought he was being stupid. Right after she had run 'Cara' through, of course.

"A type of flower that is very rare. It only grows inside the cave." Arthur gestured toward the cave half-heartedly.

"The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you." Cara stood up quickly, looking eager.

"Arthur!" Jaya called a split second before she felt the wall push her back again, and two more walls push against her shoulders.

Arthur smiled at Cara and then looked back at her. "Stay here and keep an eye on things, will you, Jaya?" he asked.

Jaya looked after him as he walked toward the cave with Cara's bruised arm through the crook in his elbow. She tossed up her hands and rolled her eyes shoving roughly against the walls as they started to squeeze her. She suddenly spun and leapt out of where she was, crashing to the forest floor on her left shoulder, rolling awkwardly to her left knee looking back where she had been standing. She could see the slight shimmer from where the three walls met before they disappeared.

Cara waited as Arthur stepped into the cave to light a torch that he had quickly fashioned. As soon as he was out of sight she turned to where Jaya was.

Jaya slowly stood up, looking over at se, and rushed toward where Cara was standing.

Cara let her come until she was only a few feet away and then tossed her head.

Jaya felt the crackle of the magic a split second before it hit her, and cursed her stupidity as she felt her feet leave the forest floor and the magic propel her backwards. Her back cracked against something that felt like a tree and she didn't have a chance to catch herself before she plunged the multiple feet to the ground and her head cracked against something extremely hard and her vision went black.

"_**You didn't really think that I didn't notice your magic, did you?"**_


	36. Spiders and Chasms

"Arthur...Arthur, it's a trap." Merlin's heavily fevered voice protested weakly.

Gwen looked at Freya and then looked over at Gaius. "The fever's getting worse, isn't it?"

Gaius looked over at the two girls that were eyeing him, hoping he had something to tell that that would conflict with what they could see. "The poison is setting in." he confirmed, his voice sounding old and tired.

Merlin started muttering some tangled up words that sounded like he was trying to say a spell.

Freya quickly shushed him and switched out the clothes on his head, dipping her hands into the bucket of water to get them wet before running them through his damp hair, trying to add a bit a coolness wherever she could.

"Gwen, could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?" Gaius asked, looking at her quickly.

"Of course!" Gwen stood up and hurried out the door.

Gaius looked at Freya somberly and then fixed Merlin with a hard look. "Merlin, you _must_ fight it."

* * *

Arthur walked a step and a half in front of the girl, torch held high in his left hand. He was surprised at how clean the cave he was walking through was. It seemed like the walls were less damp and slippery than the walls of the tunnels that surrounded the water supply in Camelot. He could feel the oldness of the place, and now that he was actually out in the forest he was glad that Jaya was along and watching the horses and the entrance of the cave to make sure that nothing snuck up on him. Though it did surprise him a little bit that Jaya hadn't rushed into the fight with the Cockatrice, or at least after the fight. Of course, knowing her, she was probably on the look-out for another one.

The cave opened up into a cavern of sorts and the light from their two torches bounced off the jagged walls that seemed to plunge up toward where the sky would have been and down into the depths of the earth without stopping.

Arthur looked at the small spit of land that jutted out over the chasm that stood between him and the opposite wall. A small feeling of dread pricked at him. That was not ideal at all.

"There they are." The girl pointed to some small white flowers that seemed to grow out of a small root, or the rock next to it.

Arthur eyed them for a moment. This is what he had come here for. It was such a little thing to be sucking the life out of Merlin as he stood here looking at it. Well, there was no way a little chasm was going to keep him from getting it. He smiled at the girl next to him and started out across the small spit of rock that spanned the chasm, doing his best to not look down, mentally gritting his teeth whenever small pieces of stone chipped away from it.

"Keep back from the edge. Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon." Arthur smiled at her before starting to work his way farther out onto the bridge of sorts.

"Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me." The girl's voice suddenly broke into the stillness.

The cave rumbled and the ground started to shake.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded, looking over his shoulder sharply at her.

"Eorthe, ac, stanas, hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan…" She continued, daring him to do something. "Hiersumie me."

Arthur looked down at the rock that he was standing on and tried not to panic when he realized that even more rock was falling away from under him. At the last second he decided that it was better to jump than stay where he was. As his feet left the stone that crumbled away he wondered for a split second where Jaya was. Surely there would have been _some_ sound coming from the cave that she would have been able to hear. He felt and heard both of his shoulders pop when he gripped the rough rock and his weight slammed down against his fingers before his ribs smashed into the wall. He looked over his shoulder as the torch fell down toward the bottom of...he tried to ignore the fact that the light had disappeared _without_ hitting the ground.

"I expected so much more." the girl's voice mused from across the chasm.

"Who _are_ you?!" Arthur demanded, straining to see her a little.

"The last face you'll ever see." She smirked at him, her head cocking to the side slightly. "Even the _girl_ knew that you were in danger."

"Jaya?" Arthur panted, struggling to look back at her. "Why didn't she warn me?"

"She did." the girl shrugged slightly. "You told her stay outside and 'keep an eye on things'."

Arthur remembered Jaya calling his name, and now regretted that he hadn't slowed down enough to realize what tone she had used. His attention snapped away from his thoughts when a _very_ large spider suddenly crawled over the ledge that he was hanging from and stopped to inspect him for a moment. He pulled his sword quickly and stabbed at it's belly, half pushing-half pulling it over the edge to toss it down the direction that the torch had gone.

"Very good." the girl praised sarcastically. "But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die by my hand." she smiled and walked away back the way they had come from.

"Who _are_ you?!" Arthur demanded as the darkness settled in around him like a blanket.

* * *

"Arthur." Merlin's strained voice muttered.

Gaius and Freya both started slightly and looked at him in surprise. He hadn't moved or said anything since Gwen had left.

"It's too dark. Too dark." Merlin muttered, his head thrashing back and forth. His voice dropped to just above a whisper and he started stringing together an actual spell.

"Merlin!" Freya protested shushing him slightly.

"Merlin." Gaius was more stern.

Gaius and Freya both noticed the light coming from under the thin blanket that had been stretched over Merlin.

Freya looked up at Gaius through her lashes and pursed her lips.

Gaius reached over and pulled the blanket back that was hiding Merlin's left hand.

Merlin's hand laid on the cot, palm up, a small, blueish-silver light floating in a small ball over his palm.

Freya gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What are you doing?" Gaius wondered.

"Jaya can do that." Freya mused quietly.

Gaius looked at her and his eyebrows knit together slightly. "Can do what?"

"Make that. It's bigger, and she usually balances it over her shoulder. She uses it as a light source when she doesn't want to carry a torch." Freya dipped her hands in the water bucket again so she could run her hands through his hair again.

Gaius just hummed and looked thoughtful.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been there. He was sure it wasn't too long, but his fingers were starting to get numb already. He was definitely going to have to trim up. Arthur let his head go lax for a second, wishing with all his might that Jaya hadn't been so compliant and had followed them inside. Of course...now that he thought about it, the girl _was_ a sorcerer, so he would be lucky if Jaya wasn't harmed.

Arthur was startled out of wondering how he would tell King Brian if his daughter _had_ been killed by a bright bluish light that suddenly floated up next to him. "Come one then! What are you waiting for?!" He demanded of it. "Finish me off!"

The light just floated where it was for a moment and then started rising slowly, revealing that the ledge that Arthur's fingers were gripping had a shelf attached to it that was big enough for Arthur to stand on.

Arthur made a split second decision and flexed all his muscles at once to pull himself up. He managed to get one elbow over the edge and then worked his way up until he was able to roll onto the small ledge. He laid on his back for a moment glad that he hadn't fallen, and that all of his weight was off his fingers. The next instant he was up onto his feet and looking around. As the light got higher he spotted the little white flower and the small green leaves that he needed.

* * *

"Leave them, Arthur." Merlin muttered, looking pained.

Freya looked at him and bit her lip slightly and smoothed his hair back from his forehead. "What's going on, Merlin?" she asked quietly.

* * *

Arthur looked over the edge of the shelf he was standing on. There were screeches and scurrying noises coming from the chasm.

Spiders. Lots of them, judging by the amount that he could see in the dim light of the blue orb that was floating over him.

* * *

"Go. Save yourself. Follow the light." Merlin muttered.

Freya quietly switched the clothes on his forehead and used the warmer one to dab at the sweat that was on his cheeks.

* * *

Arthur pulled back up straight. He needed to get out of there. But there was no way he was leaving without what he came for. The flower was _just_ out of reach. He cursed under his breath and stretched a little farther, risking a look down at the spiders. He managed to wrap his fingers around the stem of the flower. Arthur allowed himself a sigh of relief after the flower, roots and all, was safely in the small pouch that was attached to his belt. One more quick glance over the edge to see how close the spiders were and he was off, climbing the jagged wall, following the light.

* * *

"Faster. Go faster." Merlin encouraged.

* * *

Arthur gritted his teeth as his fingers started to protest the work that he was putting them through. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could do.

* * *

"Follow the light!" Merlin begged.

* * *

Arthur paused again only long enough to use his teeth to rip off his gloves. His fingers were sweating on the inside and he could feel that he was going to start slipping soon.

* * *

"Move." Merlin urged.

Freya pulled the blanket up a little closer to his chin, looking again at the light that was in his hand.

* * *

Arthur was starting to wonder if it was just as high up as it was to the bottom of the chasm. His arms were protesting every movement. He breathed a quick gasp when his boot slipped off the small ledge that he had set it on.

* * *

"Climb!" Merlin all but ordered.

* * *

Arthur took a deep breath and dug deep into his stubbornness and started climbing again. Just when he was starting to think that he wouldn't be able to continue on any longer the small orb of blue light flitted out of a hole that looked like it was just big enough for Arthur to fit through.

Three hand-holds and a near-slip later Arthur was laying on his back in the loamy moss that surrounded the hole in the middle of a grove of trees. The sun was shining through the leaves of the trees and birds were chirping back and forth to each other.

The sunlight had never felt so good. Arthur felt like he could have laid there forever.

All too soon he was rolling to his feet and looking around him, trying to figure out where he was so he could get back to where he had left Jaya and the horses.

Jaya.

Arthur quickly scrambled out of the little hollow that he was in and steadied himself against the trunk of a tree that looked like it was going to fall over with the next big wind. He hurried off to his right, hoping that he wouldn't find Jaya dead.

* * *

_Stars_.

That was the first thing she saw.

_Blinding pain._

That was the next sensation.

Jaya lay where she was for a moment and wished to high heaven that she hadn't done something so rash. She slowly took a breath and then gritted her teeth when a loud bark happened somewhere near her head. Ridire was close by then. She desperately hoped that it wasn't 'Cara' back to finish her off, because she _really_ wasn't ready to ward off an attack.

Arthur heard Ridire's familiar bark before he saw the big black dog. He hurried over to where the dog was, sliding slightly on the downed leaves that were left over from the fall before. Once he was back in the clearing he caught sight of the downed Cockatrice, and it didn't take him long to find where Ridire was heading. Jaya was lying crumpled up on the ground with her head resting on a large, jagged stone. The tree behind her had gouges from the metal of her breast plate a few feet in the air. Arthur had a split second moment of thankfulness that the breastplate went over her back as well. He was sure that the hit hadn't done nearly as much damage as it could have. "Jaya. Jaya are you awake?" he asked, keeping his voice low, hoping that it wouldn't be too loud.

Jaya's eyebrows knit together. And after a small groan she cracked her eyes open just enough to let some light in before she opened them about halfway.

Arthur watched her squint up at him and smiled tightly. "Are you all right?" he wondered.

Jaya pushed herself up on her right elbow slowly and regarded him like she was wondering if he was stupid or just asking because he knew it was the right thing to do. "How do I look like I feel?" she asked, her voice dry.

Arthur looked at the small trickle of blood that was dripping down from her right temple. "Let you tried to use a rock for a pillow."

Jaya snorted and carefully pushed herself up until she was sitting upright. "Yes, that wasn't very smart of me, was it?" she muttered, touching a couple fingers to her temple and then grimacing at the blood that she saw when she pulled them away.

"You know, if I had known that you were going to lay down on the job, I wouldn't have allowed you to come along and watch my back." Arthur jabbed cheekily while offering her a hand.

Jaya stared at his hand for a moment and then grabbed it, and hauled herself up onto her feet, bracing against him a moment while she fended off Ridire's excited attack. She looked him over as she let go of his hand and her left eyebrow tipped down. "What happened to you? You look like you've been digging in the dirt with...all of you."

Arthur pursed his lips and walked over to the slain Cockatrice to take a closer look at it. "She was a sorcerer." he mumbled.

Jaya snorted and placed her hands on her hips. "How do ya think I hit the tree that high in the air?" she asked.

Arthur shrugged and then started toward the horses. "We should be getting back. Do you feel well enough to ride?"

"Do I feel well enough to ride!" Jaya scoffed starting after him, wincing slightly when she misplaced her foot on a tree root. "Are you going to tell me what happened to you?" she asked, pulling herself up into Courage's saddle with a small grunt of pain.

Arthur looked at her like he wasn't sure that she was as ready as she claimed to ride and then shrugged. "She tried to kill me." he answered as he spurred his bay toward the way that they had come from.

Jaya pulled Courage around and let him out to catch up with Arthur. "You can't just tell me _that_!" Jaya protested over the sound of muffled hoofbeats and the wind that was sailing past their ears.

Arthur didn't pull up until they were up on top of the ridge that they had stopped on when looking over the forest. Once they were going a more easily-sustainable pace he explained to Jaya what had happened and how the light had appeared to guide him out of the cavern.

Jaya listened quietly for the most part and only commented that it was lucky that he had made it out at all.

* * *

"Why do you suppose she tried to kill me, but not you?" Arthur asked, looking over the bay's neck at Jaya who was scrubbing the blood off of the side of her face with the water of the stream the horses and Ridire were drinking from.

Jaya flicked the water off her fingers and stood up. "I'm really not sure. And to be honest, I'm not sure I want to try to figure it out. Maybe it was because she knew that _you_ would be coming and didn't know that I would be."

"That's ridiculous. How could she know I was coming?" Arthur scoffed, swinging into his saddle and turning the bay back toward Camelot's walls.

Jaya let Courage find his own way after Arthur as she swung into the saddle and took a minute to get her right foot in the stirrup. Jaya wondered if she should tell him that it was a plan that 'Cara' had had from the beginning or not. She looked up at the sky and frowned. The sun was starting to go down and they still had a lot of riding left to do. "I'll tell you when we get back to Camelot. It looks like we might have to race the sun."

Arthur looked around to see what she was talking about and urged his horse a little faster. The sun was much farther down than he had realized, and he wasn't about to spend any more time than necessary to get back to Camelot. "The moment we get this to Gaius you will have to explain everything to me." he looked at her pointedly.

Jaya nodded and let Courage out a little more. She was in just as much of a hurry as Arthur was. And her head was pounding and there was small black dots that would threaten to block the corners of her vision if she wasn't careful about the way that she held her head.

The moon was just starting to rise when the two Royals finally caught sight of the white walls of Camelot. They were exhausted, and their horses were foaming and sweating with the effort to keep up the fast pace for so long. Ridire had started to lag behind, but when he sensed that they were starting to get close to the city he began working on keeping up a bit better.

"We're coming, Merlin." Jaya muttered to herself.


	37. Homecoming

Jaya knew as soon as she heard yelling from the battlements that there was going to be trouble. She began to ease Courage down to a slower speed. There was no reason for them to go charging in like they were raiding the castle. There really wasn't a large need to run anyone over at this point.

Four guards had assembled themselves across the road just in front of the portcullis.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded, his bay sliding to a rough stop in front of them. "Let us pass!"

"I'm sorry, Sire. You're both under arrest. By order of the King." One of the guards spoke up.

"What?!" Arthur snapped glaring at them, trying to get them to realize that they had displeased him.

Jaya sat where she was for a moment, watching the situation unfold and then slowly swung her leg over the back of her saddle and stepped down to the ground. She pulled the reins over Courage's head and took two steps forward and handed them to the closest guard, who looked like he thought she was playing a trick on him. "Make sure that he gets plenty of water and the boys give him a good rub-down. He's worked hard the last couple of days." She instructed sternly. "The dog will have to come with me."

The guard nodded slowly and took the reins that she offered him.

"What are _you_ doing? We _need_ to get to Merlin!" Arthur demanded.

Jaya turned and looked at him like he had just ruined everything that she had been working on. She let out a sigh and shook her head slightly. "You can't just go with what's going on around you, can you?" she complained before charging the remaining guards and hitting them just right that they all stumbled.

Arthur suddenly realized what she was doing and dug his heels into his horse, managing to squeeze through a small opening, and out onto the street of the lower town. He looked back over his shoulder in time to see Jaya struggling with the three guards as they muscled her toward the street.

* * *

Jaya grunted when her face smashed against the stones of the street. In hindsight maybe she should have turned her head so she didn't hit the already bruised spot that was on her temple from her little 'adventure' in the forest. "All right, all right. I'm holding still, you don't _all_ have to sit on me." she grumbled loud enough for all of them to hear. "I'll go quietly now." It wasn't until they pulled her up to her feet that the little black and white dots that had been poking her vision finally slowed down enough to see that Ridire had kept the fourth guard at bay with his teeth.

It took some doing, Jaya managed to convince the guards that Ridire wasn't going to kill them and that she _was_ going to just walk with them, and that the fourth guard could just go and take Courage to the stable.

* * *

Arthur thought that he had really made a break for it, and that he would be able to make it to Gaius' chambers without a problem. He realized as he made the final turn toward the courtyard, and realized that he was really going to owe Jaya. She had made it possible for him to get through and that much closer to Merlin. Arthur pulled his horse to a stop and was already stepping off before the forward motion had completely come to a halt. He ran up the stairs congratulating himself at his ability to get this far without any incident. A few more yards and he would be at the set of stairs that lead to Gaius' door.

That's when his forward momentum was stopped. Hands gripped his arms and voices ran together all telling him that he was under arrest and that his Father had ordered it and that they had to take him to the dungeons.

* * *

Jaya was just starting down the steps to the dungeons when the firsts shouts between Arthur and the guards that were dragging him were heard. She simply looked over her shoulder and then at the men that had ringed around her like a fence. "Just think, you could be up there now." she smirked at them.

They looked at her nervously and smiled tightly, trying to not get too close to Ridire.

Jaya calmly stepped through the doorway of the cell that they had opened for her, wondering if they were going to let Ridire stay nearby until Freya was able to come down and get him. She knew that most of the guards were distrustful of the big dog. "He'll stay right there if you like." she offered pointing to a small patch of straw that was just next to the cell door.

The guards looked at the dog and then back at her.

"He can stay in there with you." The one holding the keys informed her.

"He won't bother you." Jaya smiled warmly.

The guard looked at her steadily.

Jaya snapped her fingers and Ridire trotted in after her. "Could you send word to my maidservant that she needs to come pick him up? There's no reason for him to stay down here with me in this cell."

The guard clanged the door shut and nodded once. "Of course M'Lady."

"Thank you." Jaya smiled and then rolled her eyes grandly as Arthur was half-dragged into the cell across the hallway from her. She leaned up against the wall a few feet from the bars and folded her arms loosely as Uther marched in between them and fixed Arthur with a glare that she was sure could have curdled milk.

"You disobeyed me."

"Of _course_ I did. A man's life is at stake!" Arthur protested.

"And _you_." Uther turned toward Jaya. "You talked him into it, didn't you?"

Jaya started to open her mouth.

"I _knew_ you were trouble. How _dare_ you convince my son to go against my orders?" Uther demanded.

Jaya closed her eyes for a moment, the headache that had started just after she had woken up was throbbing away with each pulse, and the second knock and Uther's raised voice was only making it worse. She opened them and looked at the King for a moment and shrugged. "We couldn't let him die. And I wasn't going to let _him_ go wondering through the woods by himself."

"Hang on!" Arthur protested.

"_How_ dare you?!" Uther roared. "I _will_ send you back to the forsaken island where you came from for this!"

Jaya flinched and looked like she had been struck.

"Father, she's injured. Can't you see she's bleeding?" Arthur asked, gesturing to the trickle of blood that was running down Jaya's jawline. He was worried that she was working on nothing but adreniline that was wearing off _very_ quickly. "Please, don't let Merlin die for something that we did."

"And all _this_," Uther gestured around the three of them, "for a serving boy. Why do you care so much."

"He knew the danger that he was putting himself in. He knew what would happen when he drank from the goblet. But he did it anyway. He saved my life." Arthur tried to make his tone strong and pleading at the same time. He watched as his father started to turn away.

"There's more." Jaya's voice quietly spoke up. "There was a woman at the mountain. She knew why Arthur was there."

"A woman?" Uther looked at her a tipped an eyebrow at her.

"She knew I was there for the flower." Arthur quickly picked up the thought that Jaya had hinted at. "I do not think it was Bayard that tried to poison me."

"Of course it was." Uther dismissed with a small wave of his hand.

"It wasn't." Jaya shook her head. "The girl at the mountain was part of his entourage. She pulled Merlin out of the room just before he burst in yelling that it had been poisoned. Have the guards look over the people who are in your cells. You will not find the girl with the blue cloth wrapped around her head."

Uther looked at her and just glared, the vein that ran just off to the side of the scar on his forehead sticking out and throbbing slightly.

Jaya realized that she had pushed too far and held up her hands slightly.

Arthur quickly dug around in his pouch and pulled out the flower that he-_they_-had risked so much for. He held it out toward his father. "Gaius knows what to do with it."

Uther took the flower and looked at it.

"Put us in the stocks for a week-a _month_ even-I don't care."

"Hold on there!" Jaya protested standing upright and glaring at him. "_I_ care!"

"Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you." Arthur didn't look away from his father.

Uther looked at him for a moment and then crushed the flower in his fist and let it drop to the floor of the hallway just outside Arthur's cell door.

"No!" both Royals protested at the same time.

"You have to learn that there's a right and wrong way of doing things. I'll see that you are released in a week. Then you will find yourself another servant." Uther glared at Jaya and then walked out toward the steps that lead up to the rest of the castle.

The door swung shut on Arthur and as soon as the guards walked away, Arthur was kneeling on the floor straining to reach through the bars to get a hold on the flower.

Jaya realized that it was a little too far out of his reach and closed her eyes so that he would glance up and see the flash of silver that moved the little, delicate white flower ever-so-slightly closer that allowed Arthur to finally get a grip on it and pull it back into the cell with him.

"Now what?" Arthur asked, looking across and Jaya desperately.

"Toss it over." Jaya whispered quietly.

"What? Why?" Arthur demanded.

Jaya glared at him slightly and came up to the bars of her cell. "Just do it." she snapped hotly.

"What are _you_ going to do with it that I can't?" Arthur hissed.

Jaya's eyebrows shot up to a height that Arthur hadn't seen and her arms folded so fast that her braces clanged together and against her breastplate. After a moment of glaring silence she slowly pointed at Ridire, who was nosing through the straw, after something. "I asked one of the guards to let Freya know to come down here and bring him back up to my chambers."

Arthur shrugged. "So?"

Jaya looked at him like he was the biggest imbecile that she had ever had the misfortune of dealing with. "Arthur." She took a deep breath. "You're an idiot."

Arthur looked at her like he had suddenly been offended on the deepest possible level. "What?" he demanded.

Jaya rolled her eyes and slid down so she was sitting and leaning against the wall.

* * *

"He hasn't got much longer. Does Arthur or Jaya have the flower?" Gaius wondered, his voice sounding strained.

"I don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see them. Is there nothing we can do to help?" Gwen wondered, her voice stressed.

"Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him." Gaius looked like he was doing his best to rein in the panic that he was feeling.

"And we have to find out if Arthur has it." Gwen mused. "I could sneak down to the dungeon."

A guard burst into the room without knocking. "My Lady Freya." he said, looking around the room before falling on Freya's startled and slightly frightened face.

"Yes?" Freya asked, glancing at Gaius and then Gwen for support before looking back at the guard. "What is it?"

"You are not nearly as hard to find as I thought you would be." The guard looked relieved. "The Princess Jaya requests you come down to the dungeons and take her beast back up to her chambers."

Freya looked confused for a moment before she realized what the guard was talking about. "Oh! Ridire? Yes. I'll come at once."

"Thank you." The guard did his best not to look relieved, but his eyes and the worry lines around them gave him away. He turned and was out the door and down the hallway quicker than someone who was just doing a duty would have been.

There was stunned silence for a moment after the door closed.

Freya quickly stood up and smoothed her skirt. "I think we have a way in." she looked worried and nervous, but determined.

"I can go for you if you like." Gwen offered.

Freya shook her head. "I'm not sure that would work. If you go they'll suspect something." She pursed her lips for a moment and sighed. "I have to go."

"It might be dangerous." Gaius cautioned.

Freya looked at him and sighed slightly. "I have to do it."

"Be careful." Gwen wished.

* * *

"Sppppssst." Arthur's voice hissed a couple moments later.

Jaya looked at him and tipped her eyebrow. It was a moment later that she realized that he was ready to toss the flower to her. Just as she was about to get ready to catch it, two guards walked up with a very frightened-looking Freya. "Fey." Jaya smiled at her and winked.

Freya looked at her and smiled before a slightly startled look washed over her. "Hello Jaya. Welcome back."

Jaya nodded once, looking slightly guilty. "It's relatively good to be back."

"You're bleeding! What happened?!" Freya gasped as she rushed past the guards as one of them opened the cell door.

Jaya pulled back from her slightly to keep from getting knocked off balance. "I hit my head on a rock. Nothing to worry about really. I'll be fine. Take care of Ridire for me, would you. Seems I'll be down here for a week."

Freya reached her hand out and scratched his head when he trotted up to her. "Dhéanamh agat an bláth?" she wondered her voice quiet.

"Aye." Jaya nodded. "Tóg é as dó."

Freya grasped Ridire's collar and lead him out of the cell. She pulled him past the guards and walked to the far side of the hallway. She stood with her back to the cell, Ridire pulled behind her by his collar. "It's all right. He won't hurt you." She smiled brightly at the guards, trying to keep their attention off of Ridire and on her.

"What did you say?" one of them asked, looking back and forth between the two girls.

"I was just giving her instructions on how to care for him." Jaya shrugged, the light in her eyes bordering on defiance that they would dare to question her.

The guards pulled back slightly, and though the one who had asked still looked like he wasn't sure that Jaya was telling the truth he didn't question it.

Arthur took his chance while the guards were looking at Jaya. He quickly slipped the flower under his wide collar, and quickly stood back up straight so when the looked at him he was leaning against the wall where he had been when they had marched in.

Freya smiled tightly at Jaya and started out of the hallway toward the stairs, the guards warily following behind. She and Ridire were almost halfway up the stairs when one of the guards, who had just happened to check on the Royals noticed that they had just grinned at each other.

"Wait! Stop!" he ordered, rushing out of the hallway.

Freya ran up the last of the stairs, all pretense of normalcy gone and rushed away, Ridire on her heels. She didn't pause until she was almost to the other side of the castle. Freya leaned up against one of the pillars for a moment to catch her breath and then started running again. She didn't want Merlin to die on her account.

* * *

"How is he?" Gwen asked looking up at Gaius with worry.

"He won't last much longer." Gaius looked at her and sighed slightly.

"I've got it!" Freya burst into the room, Ridire hot on her heels, looking like he was excited simply because Freya was rushing around.

"Good job!" Gaius exclaimed, looking relieved.

Freya bent down and worked the flower out from under Ridire's wide collar. "Here." she handed it off to Gaius and went back to where she had spent most of her time sitting.

"His breathing is much worse. We have to hurry." Gaius quickly began to crush the leaf while the girls continued to do their best to keep the fever under control.

Ridire threw himself down in the corner yawning largely before snuggling his nose between his paws and falling asleep.

Gaius suddenly stopped crushing the leaf and looked worried.

"Why have you stopped?" Gwen asked, looking at him like she was about ready to panic.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic for the antidote." Gaius mused, looking over at the two girls.

"We can't! It's forbidden even if we could!" Gwen gasped looking horrified. She looked over at Freya, caught the grim set to her face and then looked back at Gaius again.

"I'll try to make it without it." Gaius started pounding again. "Oh. I need some more fresh water."

Freya started to reach for the bucket but Gwen beat her to it. "I'll go. You went to the dungeons." She flashed a smile and ran to the door before quickly moving through it.

Gaius waited until she was sure to be out of earshot. "Sythan…" he looked around the room and then focused on Freya.

Freya didn't say anything, and simply rolled up her sleeve to show him the tattoo that she carried with her. As she rolled down her sleeve she wondered why she had done that. It wasn't like her to broadcast the fact that she was a Druid once. She barely listened to what he was saying, focused more on how much Merlin was sweating and how pale he looked. She glanced up as the spell ended and the leaves sizzled. She felt herself jump as Gwen charged back into the room with the water that she had run off to get.

Ridire started and looked around before settling down onto his paws again, a small yawn flashing his teeth.

"Thank you." Gaius smiled tightly, pouring the water into the bowl and then pouring the two substances into a small glass. "Pinch his nose." he instructed as he came over near Merlin, Gwen hovering behind him.

Freya quickly pinched his nose and watched, fascinated, as Gaius poured it down Merlin's throat.

"Come on, Merlin. Swallow it." Gaius urged.

"He's stopped breathing!" Gwen cried suddenly. "What's happening?" Gwen asked.

"Gaius?" Freya looked up at him, her eyes clouded in fear.

"His heart has stopped." Gaius muttered.

"He's dead?" Gwen asked, her voice cracking.

"He can't be!" Freya looked devastated.


	38. Released

_**Happy Thursday Everyone!**_

* * *

"It was his destiny." Gaius muttered to himself.

"He's not _really _dead, is he?" Freya asked, sounding panicked.

"It's my fault." Gwen mourned.

"If I had been quicker…" Freya's voice cracked.

"If I had gotten here faster." Gwen wailed, standing up and fiercely to hug Gaius.

"It was my fault. I should have looked after him better. It's my fault." Gaius shushed her, hugging her back tightly.

"I'm going to have to tell Jaya!" Freya gasped, bursting into tears and burying her head in Merlin's chest.

"That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself! You're old enough to be her grandfather!" Merlin's voice rasped out.

"Merlin! You're alive." Gaius exclaimed.

Freya's face popped up from his chest, covered in tears, turning bright red.

"No. I'm a ghost back from the dead to haunt you." Merlin retorted.

Gwen rushed forward and kissed Merlin squarely on his mouth before suddenly realizing what she was doing and quickly standing up, looking embarrassed. "Sorry...I'm just...I thought you were dead."

"It's fine. More than fine...erm…" Merlin half sat up and looked at Freya. "Don't cry." he pleaded, thumbing away one of her tears. "You don't have to Jaya I'm dead." He smiled at her sweetly, his fingers lingering on her jaw for a moment longer before he suddenly became _very_ aware of the fact that there were other people in the room with them. He looked at Gaius and then Gwen. "What happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine."

Merlin sat quietly while they informed him of what had happened the last few days. He spent his time looking back and forth between Freya, Gaius, Gwen and, every so often, Ridire, who was still sleeping soundly a few feet away.

"They're down there for a week?" Merlin asked, taking another sip from the glass of water that Freya had quietly handed him in the first few sentences of the explaining.

"They're lucky that Uther hasn't thrown them in the stocks for that long." Gaius mused.

"And they went by themselves?" Merlin looked at Freya.

Freya blushed slightly. "You know Jaya. She's not going to be left out of an adventure."

"Arthur went without the knights?" Merlin persisted.

"He couldn't let you die." Gwen butted in, saving Freya for a moment from Merlin's piercing gaze.

"Really?" Merlin looked at the three of them again. "And they're all right?"

Freya nodded. "Jaya looks like she bumped her head against something, she's bleeding a little from her temple. She said it was fine." her eyes moved from Merlin to Gaius.

"Did she look like she was in pain?" Gaius wondered.

"Her eyes were a little glassy." Freya answered simply, glancing back at Merlin self-consciously.

Gaius pursed his lips. "I shall go check on her."

"Tell them thank you for me, will you Gaius?" Merlin wondered.

Gaius gathered up his round physician's bag and looked back at Merlin. "I will, Merlin. If the King will allow me to see her."

Merlin nodded and smiled.

* * *

"But My Lord! She might be very hurt." Gaius protested weakly. "I'm not requesting you release her, just that you simply let me check her and Arthur over for injuries."

"No!" Uther glared at him viciously.

Had it been anyone else they would have shrunk back in fear, but Gaius stood where he was, hands folded into the sleeves of his robe, waiting for Uther to realize the sense of what he had suggested. "Surely you do not want them to become hurt while they are down there. Jaya could have a concussion!"

"That is her own fault. She should have have attacked my guards, Gaius!" Uther growled.

"But, Sire, you cannot allow her to go untreated. Her father is a powerful ally, despite what she has done." Gaius placated, waiting for Uther to see sense.

Uther glared at Gaius for a moment longer before relenting and throwing his hands up in the air. "What am I to do, Gaius?! I cannot have them thinking that they can just do what they want on a whim!"

Gaius pursed his lips. "Sire, it's not my place, but some would say that what they did was gallant and honorable."

"And they would be wrong! It was dangerous and foolhardy and they are just _children_, Gaius. They cannot go galavanting off on fool's errands on a whim!" Uther stormed.

Gaius frowned deeply, disapproval barely held back on his face.

Uther looked at him over his shoulder and then turned around to face him, his face a little softer. "I'm sorry, Gaius. I know that you love the boy. And I know that they do as well. I cannot allow this to go unpunished."

"Sire, you _are_ punishing them. But let me at least look them over to make sure that they are not more hurt than they appear."

Uther didn't seem like he had heard Gaius, and walked over to a low table that sat just behind his throne. He poured himself some wine and after taking a sip he waved his hand over his shoulder to Gaius.

Gaius bowed, though Uther couldn't see him. "Thank you, Sire." he turned and hurried out the door, turning and heading toward the dungeons.

* * *

It had been a while since Jaya's head had hurt this bad. Every time she tried to remember when the last time was she felt like hot pokers were being stabbed through her eyes. If she opened her eyes black dots crowded in from the sides and the little bit of light that filtered in through Arthur's window made them smart. She sat on the floor, her elbows on her knees and her eyes resting on her clenched fists.

"Are you all right?" Arthur's voice warbled through her ears.

Jaya shook her head slightly. She wasn't sure if Arthur saw it or not, but she didn't have the energy to repeat the move or pick her head up.

"Hey! Hey Jaya needs some help in here!" Arthur's voice pierced through her head.

Jaya groaned and hoped that he had heard her. And hoped again that he realized that she was protesting his raised voice and not trying to add to his reasons.

* * *

"Your Highness, you really shouldn't be sleeping. Open your eyes."

Jaya slowly picked her head up off her fists, recognizing Gaius' voice despite the buzzing that was vibrating in her head. "Gaius?" _Ye gods! _That _made her head ring_.

"What happened to your head?"

"I found her with her head on a rock in the forest. She was out cold." Arthur's voice warbled through Jaya's head.

"Was she bleeding then?" Gaius asked.

"Yes."

Jaya groaned and let it taper off to a sigh. She was tired, her head hurt. Did they have to yell? She flinched despite herself and moved away from the pressure that she felt brushing against her right temple.

Gaius hummed to himself. She most definitely had a concussion. He had never seen her flinch this much with any other previous injury. She was hurting badly. Gaius fumbled through his bag and quickly mixed together a few herbs and added the broken up leaves and flowers to a small vial of liquid. He shook it up until everything was dissolved and the liquid had turned a deep purple. "Jaya. Drink this." he pushed it into her left hand.

Jaya gripped it for a moment and then slowly pulled the cover off of it. Her movements were slow and deliberate as she brought the vial up and tossed it to the back of her throat and quickly swallowed it. She coughed once. "Sea Monsters and gods! What's in _that_?!" She demanded.

Gaius started to open his mouth, but snapped it shut with surprise when Jaya held up a finger.

"I don't want to know. And tell Arthur that I can hear him snickering and if I could open my eyes enough to see him I'd throw this at him."

Arthur coughed out a laugh. "She's better already, Gaius."

Jaya growled and handed the vial back in the general direction that she knew Gaius was in.

Gaius took it and pressed a hand to her forehead. "You can sleep in three hours. But not until then. The headache should be alleviated shortly."

Jaya nodded and rested her eyes back on her fists and placed her elbows on her knees again. Her muffled voice beginning to whisper off a count.

Gaius patted her shoulder and stood up, walking to the door of the cell and nodding to the guard that was standing by to unlock the gate and open it for him.

* * *

Gaius walked back up to the council chambers, and slowly opened the door. He was surprised to find the King and all his advisors and a few of his trusted knights leaning over a table that was buried by maps. "Sire, forgive the interruption, but may I speak with you?"

Uther looked up from the table quickly. "Not now." he looked back at the table.

"But, Your Highness, it's important." Gaius protested.

"Word of Bayard's arrest has got back to Mercia. We're about to be attacked." Uther snapped.

"I feel what I have to say will have some bearing on your plans. Please, it will only take a moment."

Uther sighed and stepped away from the table to speak to Gaius away from the men who were tossing about ideas about how best to handle the sudden situation they found themselves in.

"I know who tried to poison Arthur." Gaius started.

"So do I. He's in my dungeons." Uther shrugged, looking impatient that Gaius had called him away to say such a sentence.

"It wasn't Bayard. The poison was magical. I'd recognize the hand that made it anywhere: Nimueh."

Uther looked like he had been suddenly struck ill. "You must be mistaken."

Gaius shook his head slightly. "I wish I was."

"It can't have been. We'd know her. That witch's face is not easily forgotten." Uther protested lamely.

"She's a powerful sorceress. She can enchant the eye that beholds her. We never knew it was her." Gaius explained with a small shrug.

"Have you any proof?" Uther asked, sounding completely defeated.

"The poison used against Merlin was made more potent by magic." Gaius offered simply.

"Are you saying that she conspired with Bayard to kill Arthur?" Uther looked at him darkly.

"No, Bayard is innocent. Look at what's happening. This is what she wanted all along. A war to bring strife and misery to Camelot." Gaius explained like it made perfect sense.

"How long before Bayard's armies reach our walls?" Uther asked, turning to look over his shoulder at the rest of the men in the room.

"A day, maybe less." One answered. "We should send cavalry out to meet them."

"Instruct your men not to leave Camelot until I give the word, Sir Cador." Uther looked at him sternly.

"Sire." Sir Cador bowed and then walked out with his knights. Before the doors were even shut he was already giving instructions to those who were around him to make sure that they would be ready to ride out when the order was given.

"You're making the right decision, Sire." Gaius soothed.

Uther nodded tightly and sighed slightly.

"Do you think Arthur should be told the truth about Nimueh?" Gaius asked quietly.

Uther spun around to look at him. "No. He must _never_ know."

* * *

Jaya felt the hand close over her shoulder and shake her slightly. The next, heavier shake she was sitting upright, pulling her dagger out in one smooth motion.

There was a yelp of surprise and the sound of someone scrambling not to fall, but doing so anyways.

Jaya opened her eyes, her left eyebrow automatically tipping down by itself.

Arthur was sitting, not happily so, sprawled out slightly on the straw covered floor just a few feet from Jaya. "_This _is how you repay me for waking you up? I didn't even kick you in the foot!" he protested.

Jaya looked at him for a moment like she was trying to decide if she should answer his statement or not. "Are you sure it's very wise to be breaking out at a time like this?" She asked.

Arthur paused in the middle of trying to scramble up to his feet and looked at her like she was trying every bit of patience that he possessed. "Honestly, Jaya, I'm not sure you should be spending so much time around Merlin." He finished getting to his feet and offered a hand to her. "I don't know if you get it from him, he does have a tendency to be quite mouthy."

"Don't be ridiculous. I've always been like this." Jaya snorted, sheathing her dagger and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

"Well maybe he learns it from you then." Arthur looked at her sternly. "I don't want you to spend any more time with him. He doesn't need any encouragement to mouth off."

Jaya cuffed his shoulder and snorted. "He doesn't need _my_ help."

Arthur pursed his lips and absorbed the hit. "That he doesn't."

"So why are you in my cell?" Jaya folded her arms, and cocked her head to the right.

"Father decided to let us go. I guess he's cooled off some." Arthur shrugged.

Jaya's eyebrows rose and she smirked. "You sound like he's done this a lot."

Arthur looked at her and rolled his eyes. "It's been known to happen."

* * *

Jaya pushed open the heavy door to her chambers and after stepping through, stepped back with the door and leaned against it as it closed. She only had a moment of peace before two giant paws landed on her shoulders and a massive tongue started to drag itself across her face, mixed in with with small half-nips on the tip of her nose. Jaya scrunched up her face and half-closed her eyes and hugged him tightly around his ribs for a moment before pulling her head back as far as the door would allow. "Rid-Ridir-Ridiregetdown!" she ordered, still managing to sound somewhat sure of what she was saying despite the fact that she was giggling.

Ridire hopped down and bolted through the rooms and landed belly-first on the bed before scrambling off it and racing back around the table before rushing past Jaya with a small growl to do it again.

"Ridire! You're making a mess of the bed! Stop that! Why are you running-_Jaya_!" Freya's voice squeaked slightly with the realization and rushed over to hug her tightly.

Jaya absorbed the shock of Freya's greeting and smiled at her. "Good morning, Fey."

Freya pulled out of Jaya's arms and looked at her in excitement. "You're not supposed to be out for another five days!"

Jaya smirked and shrugged. "Uther changed his mind. I understand it happens often. Someone talked sense into him as well, Bayard's men were being released when we were walking up the stairs."

"That's good news. Everyone has been rushing around trying to get ready because Bayard's men were coming to attack."

Jaya shook her head. "It doesn't surprise me. I need something else to wear." Jaya looked down at herself and frowned.

"Yes, you _do_ smell a bit like the dungeons." Freya mused.

"Fey!" Jaya protested, sounding hurt.

"Come on. I'll draw you a hot bath and we'll get you into some clothes that don't need to be washed so badly." Freya giggled and shooed her toward the rest of the chambers.

Jaya walked in and stopped halfway to anywhere to pull first one boot off and then the other a few steps later.

* * *

Mid-afternoon came and Jaya trotted up the broad stone steps that led to the wall where she had watched her father leave. Arthur, Morgana and the King were already standing on the wall watching Bayard's procession leave. She walked up to the wall, pulling her short, rib-length, black leather jacket closer around her. Jaya leaned her right hip against the cold stone of the wall and folded her arms, smirking slightly as the leather squeaked.

"Ok, let the bragging begin." Morgana started, after a quick kiss on Jaya's cheek in way of greeting. "How'd you manage it?"

"Yes? How _did_ you manage it." Jaya looked at him, cocked her head to the right, her curls bouncing down across her right shoulder and almost brushing against the stone of the wall.

"He didn't tell you already tell her?" Morgana looked at Jaya and then at Arthur like she was _personally_ insulted that Jaya didn't know the story already.

"She had a head injury, Morgana! And when we got back to Camelot she was either attacking guards so I could get through-thank you for that, by the way-or passed out." Arthur defended.

Jaya's large smirk popped the dimple that was in the front of her right cheek. "It was worth it."

Morgana looked back and forth between the two of them. "I want to hear _that_ story next." she informed looking at Jaya. "But how'd you do it?"

"I'm not sure. All I _do_ know is that I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way." Arthur shrugged, looking like he was at a loss.

"Who?" Jaya and Morgana wondered at the same time, their smiles bright as they looked at each other.

Arthur folded his arms and shrugged. "I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them."

"I'm glad you're back." Morgana declared, before squeezing Jaya's arm and turning to leave. "Come to my chambers whenever you like, Jaya. I'd love to hear the rest of the story."

"Aye. I'll do that. Someone's got to set the record straight." Jaya agreed

"Hang on!" Arthur protested.

Jaya just giggled.

Arthur and Jaya stayed where they were, before grinning at each other wildly. They looked over at the last few of Bayard's procession and shook their heads.

* * *

"Arthur, the woman in the forest? What did she tell you?" Uther asked, suddenly walking over from where he was a few feet away. He walked between the two of them and lightly squeezed Jaya's closest shoulder in a gesture of friendship.

"Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed. It was strange though," Arthur mused, looking off over the road again.

"In what way?" Uther asked, his attention shifting from his study of Jaya's short black skirt and dark bright green trousers to Arthur.

"I was completely at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my _destiny_ to die at her hands." Arthur looked at his father and then looked at Jaya. "And she _could_ have killed you as well. Why didn't she?"

Jaya shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps she thought she did."

"You must have been scared." Uther mused.

"Had it's moments." Arthur hedged.

Jaya looked at him like she had never seen him before.

"What? You think writing a foreign King that his daughter died while on a dangerous quest with you is not something to be scared of?" he dared.

Jaya pursed her lips for a moment and then shrugged and bobbed her head back and forth in acceptance.

Uther looked back and forth between the two of them. "Those who practice magic know only evil."

Arthur looked like he had heard the speech before and it was giving him hope.

"They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they may find it." Uther continued looking at them fondly.

Jaya had to fight with everything she had to keep from rolling her eyes or panicking, she wasn't sure which one was going to happen first.

"Which is why she wanted you dead. She _is_ evil." Uther looked at Arthur like he couldn't be more proud.

Jaya bobbed her head slightly. _That part was true at least_. "Sounds as if you know her." Jaya heard her voice say before she had a chance to realize it was happening.

"I do. To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all." Uther looked at her and clasped her shoulder tightly.

Jaya coughed and cleared her throat heavily.

Uther didn't seem to notice and looked at the two of them. "You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me." he focused on Arthur. "I'm proud of you Arthur, don't ever forget that." Uther smiled at them tightly and then started across the roof toward the steps that would lead down to the main part of the castle again.


	39. Birds

_**You **__**guys**__**! This is so amazing! Do you realize that we've been on this trip together for the last 39 weeks?! This has been the **_**greatest****_ ride ever! And with 86 reviews and 36 followers and 25 favorites?! This is a big deal ya'll. Happy birthday to me a day early!_**

**_I was recently asked by two separate people where I came up with Jaya's name, and I must confess that I just pulled it together and came up with a name that sounded cool._**

**_Also, Dear Guest Jaya, I do so hope that you're still reading and that you're still enjoying what is happening!_**

**_Happy reading ya'll and you rock!_**

* * *

It wasn't until Bayard's party was completely out of sight that the young royals decided it was time for them to pay a visit to Merlin. Just to see how he was doing. They walked through the halls of the castle without saying much to each other, but not really needing to. Ridire had worked his way out of Jaya's chambers at some point and bounded out to meet them a few passages before they reached the stairs that led to the physician's chambers.

Arthur made it up the steps first and opened the door so that Jaya and her large dog could go in first, quickly following them in and closing the door. "Ah, still alive then?" he asked, spotting Merlin in the main part of the room.

"Oh. Yeah. Just about." Merlin smirked at them. "I understand I have you two to thank for that."

"Yeah well, it was nothing." Arthur brushed it off shrugging and making a show that he didn't care. "A half decent servant is hard to come by." He looked over at Jaya like he was looking for her agreement and then shrugged when he looked back at Merlin. "I was only stopping by to make sure you're all right. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow?"

Merlin looked startled at first and then frowned slightly. "Oh yeah...erm...bright and early." He fumbled.

Arthur nodded once and, after a quick look over at Jaya he turned to leave.

"Arthur?" Merlin started, taking a small step forward. "Thank you."

Arthur paused and turned to look at him. "You too. Get some rest." He smiled slightly and walked over to the door and pulled it open, walked through and disappeared behind it as it closed.

There was a half a second of silence while Merlin looked at the back of the door like he had never seen it before.

"He means he's glad that you're all right and that he's relieved that we were able to make it back in time to save ya." Jaya said, smirking slightly.

Merlin looked at her, confused for a moment. "What?"

"That's what he really meant to say." Jaya half sat, half leaned on the edge of the table that was closest to her, somehow managing to not knock over anything and hold her balance on one leg, the other swinging slightly.

Merlin shifted slightly and nodded. "I know."

Jaya smiled and shook her head slightly. "I'm glad you're all right, Merlin."

"I heard that you attacked some guards." Merlin sat down on a nearby stool, looking like he was slightly out of breath.

Jaya shrugged. "Had to be done. Poor Lads were only doing their jobs. But Arthur needed to get through. From what I hear we almost too late as it was."

Merlin nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Jaya."

Jaya acknowledged the gratitude with a small dip of her head.

"I'm sure that Uther wasn't very happy about it."

Jaya shrugged slightly, her hands mimicking the gesture slightly. "You would have thought that I had killed them the way he yelled. I only pushed them around slightly. If anything I got more hurt than they did. And I gave them less trouble than Arthur."

Merlin shook his head slightly. "I still can't believe you did it."

"I couldn't have you dying on me. Who else would help me pick on Arthur?" Jaya asked, cocking her head slightly.

Merlin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You don't fool me for a minute, ya know. Ya love it as much as I do." Jaya winked.

"He's a prat!" Merlin gestured toward the door.

"Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he is a man of honor." Gaius mused, walking into their conversation. "There are not many who would risk what he did-what you both did-for a servant."

Jaya looked at Gaius and shrugged. "It doesn't matter what he is. He drank poison willingingly. That alone makes it worth it." She smiled at Gaius and then winked at Merlin. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to get proper rest in a proper bed. Not everyone has been able to get lay in one for the last few days." She grinned wolfishly at Merlin.

Merlin shot her a look that could have curdled milk and rolled his eyes.

Jaya grinned and walked out the door, Ridire trotting after her.

Gaius shook his head. "I would consider myself lucky if I were you." he mused.

Merlin looked over at him and tipped an eyebrow slightly.

"You have two friends there, Merlin. Even if only one of them will admit it." Gaius smiled at him.

Merlin bobbed his head back and forth. "They're both prats."

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"I heard that!" Jaya's voice flittered back through the still-open door, her tone laughing.

"It would have been nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote." Merlin shrugged, smirking at Jaya's tone.

Gaius shook his head slightly. "Why don't you go rest until dinner?"

Merlin agreed tiredly and retired to his room for the next few hours to sleep off the exhaustion that was hanging around him like a fog.

"I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard." Merlin mused at the dinner table, well after dark. "She could have kept quiet and killed Arthur."

"But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew that you would be forced to drink the wine. It was you that she wanted to kill." Gaius answered after chewing on the mouthful of bread that he had just taken. "It seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin."

Merlin frowned slightly and shook his head a little. "But how would she know?" he wondered.

Gaius shrugged his slumped shoulders. "I don't know, Merlin."

* * *

_Little pieces of stone cracked and fell from the ceiling as she dug her fingers into the sides of her scrying bowl. She was _angry_. She had not thought that there would be a witch in Camelot. And _certainly _not one that Arthur trusted enough to bring with him on his quest to retrieve the flower from the cave in the Forest. She had failed._ Failed_! The cave rumbled around her slightly as her arms shook with the force of her trying to trying to control her anger. She looked at the image that was floating in the water. That boy-_Merlin_-was sitting across the table from Gaius, talking and eating and looking like he hadn't had a brush with death. Her eyes flashed gold and the image changed. There was the girl with her short black leather skirt, laying on top of her bed, her boots dumped helter skelter on the floor next to her. She was sleeping, one hand buried behind the mass of curls, the other resting on the shoulders of the massive dog that was sleeping with his head resting on her stomach. Who was she? Why was she there? She had been sitting at the head table...Nimueh cursed herself for being so focused on her task of poisoning Merlin that she hadn't bothered to really notice the curly-haired girl with the bored look. The cave rumbled again. She was going to have to keep an eye on that girl. There was no way that she would be allowed to continue to ruin plans._

* * *

For an autumn day it was beautiful. The sun was shining, the leaves on the trees that surrounded the castle had started to turn gold, red, fiery orange and bright yellow. The few birds that hadn't flown farther south were chirping and bouncing from branch to branch.

A large blanket and half a dozen throw pillows had been laid out on the grassy hill close enough to still be under direct protection of the city walls, but far enough away where the bustle of people was nothing more than a distant, pleasant rumble. Plates and drinkware were scattered about the blanket, and laughter floated across the breeze.

Jaya had forsaken the blanket and was lying a few feet up the hill, most of her buried in the tall grass. Her hands were behind her head, and her eyes were closed against the sun. She listened to Gwen and Morgana squeal with excitement as Freya continued to throw the stick that Ridire had claimed as his own. If she tried really _really_ hard the sound of the lower town market and the people turned into the loud and low pounding of the surf on the rocks of the beach. The breeze turned salty and the blades of grass became sharp and the trees that left the lower part of the hill dappled with shade disappeared almost completely. The girl's laughter faded into the scream of gulls wheeling over water and beach.

Jaya opened her eyes slightly, to guard against the brightness of the sun and looked over her right shoulder to where the castle was, and was more than pleasantly surprised to see a tall wall much different than the bright, shining what of Camelot's walls. Instead the wall looked much older. Not that it was _that_ much older. But it was closer to the sea and had too many campaigns fought for, in and around it. The stone was such a dark grey it was almost black in some places. It was rough-hewn and imposing. It looked like it had withstood the hundreds of battles and would continue to do so until the end of time. The city wasn't nearly as tall as Camelot, but it was strong. The standards flying off the battlements were bright green and edged in silver. Music floated up from the lower town's square. The birds had stopped singing…

Suddenly Jaya sat up and was well aware of the fact that she was no longer daydreaming. She was back on the hill just outside of Camelot. "There's no birds." she muttered to herself her eyes searching around for a moment. There had been a few minutes before. Jaya scrambled up to her feet and whistled sharply.

Freya stopped, the stick that she was holding paused mid-swing. She looked back at Jaya and her eyebrows quirked slightly.

Ridire paused in his bounding away from Freya and looked between the stick and Jaya, just to make sure that he didn't miss a command or the stick being thrown.

Gwen and Morgana looked over, confusion covering their faces.

Jaya hurried over toward them. "We need to get back to the city." she insisted, once she was closer to them.

"What? Why?" Morgana asked.

"Shhhhh_hhh_!" Jaya looked at her sharply.

Morgana looked at her like she had been much too harsh. "Why?" she asked again, falsely quiet.

"Don't you hear it?" Jaya asked, looking at her sharply.

"Hear what?" Morgana asked.

"Exactly." Jaya hurried over toward the blanket and pillows.

"I don't understand." Morgana protested.

"It's a beautiful day, is it not?" Jaya asked, looking back over her shoulder, pausing with a plate in each hand.

"Of course." Morgana nodded.

"Then where are the birds?" Jaya asked, stacking the two plates on top of eachother before scooping up another plate to place on top of the pile. "Where did they go?"

"Are you saying that you think that something is wrong?" Morgana asked.

"I'll tell you later. Just get things packed up. Quickly." Jaya started to pile the dishes into the basket, her eyes roving the trees that were suddenly _much_ too close for her liking.

Freya, to her credit, quickly jumped in without a sound and began gather up other things to put in baskets.

Gwen quickly joined in, sensing Jaya urgency. "Why do you keep looking at the woods?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jaya handed her a pillow and reached for another one without looking at it. "Just hurry." Jaya handed two more pillows to her.

Morgana stooped to help, confusion on her face.

By the time the girls had made it folding up the blanket, Jaya had all but stopped helping and was standing with her hands on her her sword hilts. Her eyes roved the forest and the edges twitching every few seconds.

Ridire trotted over and sat next to Jaya, watching with her, the hair on the back of his neck starting to stand up on end. A low growl rumbled in his throat.

Jaya suddenly turned toward the other girls. "Hurry!" she hissed.

Freya turned to grab the next pillow.

Jaya snagged her arm and pulled her toward the horses. "Leave it! Just go!" She ordered, all but picking Freya up to set her on her horse.

The horses had been standing around quietly until just before Jaya started to herd the girls toward them. Suddenly their heads were up, their noses flared and their breaths were coming in snorts. Their eyes were rolling and their ears switched back and forth.

"What's going on?" Morgana asked, standing where she was, looking between Jaya and the suddenly spooked horses.

Jaya looked at her. "Morgana! Now is not the time!" she protested. "I will tell you later. Please just get on the horse."

Gwen looked down from where she had just settled herself on her dancing horse and shot Morgana a pleading look. "Morgana, please."

Morgana caved and walked up to the white gelding that Jaya had wrangled to a halfhearted standstill for her. "You'll tell me as soon as we get beyond the walls."

"Yes, yes. Now please get on." Jaya nodded.

Her next words were cut off by a loud screech that tore through the trees.

The horses whinnied in fear and stumbled around frantically. Ridire plunged about where he was on the side of the hill and barked furiously.

Jaya had just let go of Morgana's gelding when the trees shook and a large bird head pushed through the trees. She looked at it and then at the other girls. "Go!" she ordered.

The bird's head was almost Jaya's height. It's feathered neck when back to the shoulders and body of a lion. It's front feet were the claws of a hawk, to match it's head. It's head cocked to the side one way and then the other and then it focused on Jaya. It screamed again.

"Jaya!" Freya screamed from where she was, doing her best to keep her horse from plunging away.

It looked over at where the other girls were and started out of the trees.

Jaya grabbed the last pillow that had been left when she had sent Freya back toward the horses. She grabbed the corner and flipped it at the animal and was momentarily pleased with herself when it bounced off of the top of it's head.

It screeched and focused on her.

Jaya looked at the animal in front of her, her ears ringing from the scream and made a snap decision. "_**Run**_." She ordered, looking back over her shoulder before plunging into the trees off toward her right. She grabbed a stick that was close by and heaved it at the animal just before she made it to the trees.

Another loud screech rocked through the forest as the large animal dove after her furiously.

Jaya started running. She was vaguely aware of the fact that Ridire was running along with her. And was _much _more aware of the fact that the animal behind her was faster and gaining on her. In hindsight she probably would have been better off running toward Courage before taking to the woods. The next thought on her mind was that she might have been completely better off if she had just gone with the other girls. Courage was fast, and she probably would have had a better off doing the safe thing. _Uther is going to be _so _upset._

Suddenly she ran into something and started falling.

Jaya grunted and coughed slightly when she hit the ground. Her shoulder had hit something hard, probably a root, _that_ was going to bruise. She looked back over her shoulder, the way that she had been running.

It thundered around the tight corner she had just taken a moment before. It paused, looking around, and then spotted her. It screamed and charged.

Jaya scrambled to her feet. She looked down at what she had run into. Why was she not surprised? "Merlin! Merlin, get up we need to move _now_."

Ridire was doing his best to cause havoc. He charged at the beast, barking and snapping, dodging blows from it's beak.

Jaya grabbed Merlin around his ribs and practically hoisted him to his feet. "Honestly, Merlin, how you're not dead yet…" She muttered, pushing on his back to get him running.

They ran through the trees, Ridire hot on their heels.

Merlin ran headlong, looking back over his shoulder, wondering how it was that he had such terrible luck to be chased by an animal the likes of which that was following them. The next moment he felt the toes on his right foot catch on something and fell to the ground with an unceremonious thump.

Jaya made it a few feet farther before she slid to a stop and doubled back. "Mer_lin_!" She growled. "There will be no dying today! Get up!" She demanded, running back up to him.

Merlin lay where he was, frozen on the ground, his eyes wide. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Here in the forest, mauled to death. And by a creature that was magical, if there ever was one. How very ironic.

Suddenly out of the bushes? Trees? Jaya didn't see where she was too busy trying to grab a hold of Merlin and get him up on his feet before that..._thing_ mauled him to death, there was yelling and a man with a sword rushed in next to Ridire and took a stab at the beast that was chasing him.

The animal reared up slightly, angry that it was being challenged again and took a swipe at the man that was between it and it's prey. As it's claws fell it batted at Ridire. The mystery man struck out at the animal and watched in surprise as his sword broke and the tip sailed off into the woods.

Jaya looked up when Ridire yelped and caught the tip of the stranger's sword spinning off into the ferns. She suddenly had a _very_ bad feeling.


	40. Lancelot

**_Well, it wouldn't be Thursday if there wasn't a chapter up, right? Sorry it's so late...last minute things got in the way..._**

**_But it's here now! Merry Christmas everyone! A gift from me to you..._**

* * *

"Run! Run!" The stranger urged.

"Come _on_, Merlin! Get up!" Jaya finally got a hold of one of his arms and hauled him up to his feet.

The three of them started to run again, Ridire streaking along next to them, dodging trees.

They leapt over a large log and quickly sat down in it's shadow, breathing hard and hoping that they had gotten far enough in front of the beast that it hadn't noticed.

There was a large shadow that swooped over them and it was gone, screaming as it flew away on two large, hawk-like wings.

Jaya sighed heavily, and let her head thunk back against the fallen log. That was probably the stupidest thing she had done in a while. She looked down the log toward her companions. Her hand habitually falling onto Ridire's head when she felt him flop down next to her. "It's gone, I think."

Merlin was sitting right next to her, and gave her a wry grin before looking over at the stranger that sat next to his right hand.

The stranger was holding a hand to his left side but was smiling slightly.

"You saved my life. I'm Merlin."

"Lancelot." The man smiled tightly and shook the hand that Merlin offered him.

"Oi, where are my manners?!" Jaya blushed slightly. "I'm Jaya." She smiled at Lancelot and shook his hand. "His name's Ridire."

Lancelot smiled warmly at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, My Lady." he moved his hand slightly on hers and brought her knuckles up to his lips for a quick kiss, his dark brown eyes, that matched his long hair, twinkling.

Jaya smiled and took her hand back slowly, but didn't correct him.

He smiled slightly and then his head rolled back and his eyes fluttered closed.

Jaya and Merlin scrambled around him and while Jaya was feeling his forehead, Merlin was slightly prodding at the wound in his side, trying to see how serious it was.

"He's got a slight fever." Jaya mused looking at Merlin.

"I don't think it's bad, but we need to get him to Gaius to be sure." Merlin looked up at her from the crouch that he was in.

Jaya abruptly stood up and whistled loudly.

Ridire jumped up from where he was lying when Jaya scrambled over to check on Lancelot and cocked his head slightly at the whistle, before sitting down again.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Calling for Courage." Jaya shrugged.

"He's around? Why weren't you riding him?" Merlin asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Because I made a split second decision. And I suppose that I ran the wrong way. Sorry to sweep you up in that chase, Merlin."

Merlin's eyebrows rose slightly. "You ran the wrong way?" he repeated.

"I told you. Split second decision." Jaya shrugged, not turning from watching the trees around them.

A moment later, Ridire's ears perked up.

Courage thundered around a small stand of trees a dozen yards off, his ears pinned and his reins flying wildly behind him. Close behind was the black gelding that Freya was riding that morning, being urged on by the quiet girl to keep up with the leggy war horse.

Jaya smiled and held out her hands just wide enough that they slid on either side of the grey's face. She pressed her forehead against his and giggled slightly when he whickered and nudged her. "You're a good boy." she cooed. "Merlin." She turned toward him and looked at him sharply. "Help me get Lancelot in the saddle."

Merlin quickly jumped up and started to collect Lancelot's arms.

Jaya turned and looked at Freya. "What are you doing here, Lass?"

Freya leaned forward to stroke the sweaty neck of her black gelding. "Making sure that you're all right. Morgana's distraught."

Jaya's mouth made a small 'o' and she nodded. "Is she now?"

"Jaya! You ran off into the woods with a beast that shouldn't even be an animal chasing you! _I _was distraught!" Freya looked at her sternly.

Jaya started to open her mouth to protest.

"She made a split second decision." Merlin grunted as he finally managed to get a better grip on Lancelot.

Freya looked over at him and blushed suddenly. "Hello, Merlin."

Merlin looked up to see who it was, and instantly realized that it was _her_. He flushed slightly and smiled goofily. "Hello, Freya."

Freya smiled sweetly and then looked at Jaya sharply. "_**That was a **_**terrible** '_**split second decision'**_."

Jaya frowned at her. "_**Didn't want Merlin to hear you scold me anymore?**_" She wondered, her mental voice taunting and her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Stop that!" Freya protested.

Merlin looked between the two girls. "What?"

Jaya shook her head and hurried over to help Merlin with Lancelot's weight. "It's nothing." Jaya smirked and managed to hold Lancelot's still form steady enough that they were able to get him into the saddle.

A few moments later, Jaya stepped into the stirrup and swung up behind Lancelot and gathered Courage's reins slightly. "I've got him." Jaya assured.

Merlin stepped back and nodded with finality. "I'll see you back at Gaius' then."

"What? You have to come along. How else am I supposed to get him up to Gaius?" Jaya asked.

"I don't have a horse. I'll be much slower." Merlin protested. "The guards will help you."

"Nonsense." Jaya shook her head. "You could ride with Freya."

"What?" Merlin asked.

Freya blanched slightly.

Jaya looked at the two of them. "We're a long way from the city. You don't want to walk all that way, do you?" She looked from Merlin to Freya. "You don't want him to walk all that way?" her tone was teasingly chiding.

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but Freya spoke up before he had the chance.

"You may ride with me if you like, Merlin." Freya smiled shyly.

Merlin looked at her, embarrassment washing across him for a moment. "If you don't mind. I _can_ walk."

Freya simply pulled her foot out of the near stirrup and smiled.

Merlin hesitated a moment longer, looking like he was warring with himself.

Jaya kneed Courage around and slapped the back of Merlin's head on the way by.

"Hey!" Merlin glared up at her.

"Don't be rude." Jaya looked down at him and urged Courage forward.

Merlin bent down and picked up the burlap sack that he had been carrying and walked over by Freya. He quickly stepped up behind the saddle, his face burning by the time he got himself situated behind her. More than once his hand had brushed against her arm or her waist.

Freya did her best not to acknowledge the fact that Merlin had touched her, or that the places that he had were still hot, like the sun was only shining on them. She glared at Jaya's back. "_**I'll get you back for this one day, you wiley Irish...you!**_" Freya scrunched up her nose, irritated at herself that she couldn't come up with anything that was slightly insulting.

"_**You're welcome, Fey.**_" Jaya's sing-song voice rang back, giggling.

Freya pulled her face together when Jaya looked over her shoulder.

Jaya just smirked at her.

"_**Some day. Jaya. Some. Day.**_" Freya threatened.

Jaya just nodded and urged Courage faster.

* * *

It didn't take them too much longer to clatter across the bridge into the lower town. They quickly moved through the streets, and clattered across the drawbridge without any problem.

Courage's shoes slid to a loud stop on the pavers just outside the steps that lead to the physician's chambers.

"Oi! Don't just stand there. I've got a hurt man here." Jaya called toward two guards that were looking at her like she was crazy.

Merlin slid off the black gelding as he trotted to a stop and rushed up.

Only then did the guards move. They helped make sure that Merlin didn't drop Lancelot and then balanced him nicely between the two of them.

Jaya looked at them and then realized that it was two of the men that she had tangled with a few weeks before when Merlin was dying and they were supposed to arrest her and Arthur. She pursed her lips slightly. She was going to have to make that up to them. Apparently they didn't understand why she had done it. Jaya slid off of Courage's back and looked after them.

Freya came up next to her and slid her arm tightly around her waist. "They just don't know why you did it." she soothed.

Jaya frowned. "How could they not know?"

"Things are not the same here, Jaya." Freya shrugged.

"Obviously." Jaya's lips pursed together slightly.

"Jaya!" Morgana's voice rang across the courtyard. "You're alive!"

Jaya looked over where Morgana was rushing down the broad steps across the courtyard and smiled slightly. She smirked slightly, watching Gwen hurry after Morgana, trying to do her best to keep up without looking like she was rushing or undignified.

"Jaya!" Morgana was all but running across the courtyard now. And from the look on her face she was more than a little upset.

Jaya snickered slightly and did her best to keep the smirk off her face. She started slightly when someone whacked her arm and looked over at Freya in confusion.

Freya looked at her like she should know better.

Jaya cleared her throat and smiled tightly. "Morgana."

Morgana rushed up and looked at her squarely for a moment. "Are you all right?"

Jaya nodded solemnly, aware that Freya was watching her closely.

Morgana nodded once and then slapped Jaya's shoulder. Hard.

Jaya's mouth dropped open slightly. It wasn't so much that it hurt, that she could ignore. It was the fact that Morgana had hit her at all that was the most surprising. "Oi!" she protested.

"That. Was. Stupid!" Morgana used another slap to accentuate her point.

Jaya pulled away slightly from each slap and then leaned back to miss the last one. "Oi! Stop that!"

Morgana glared at her. "What were you thinking?!" She leaned forward a little and smacked Jaya again.

Jaya half held up her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, Lass."

Morgana huffed and folded her arms. "You're _sorry_!" her eyes narrowed slightly. "Who are you calling Lass?"

Jaya pursed her lips. "I made a split second decision."

"A split second decision." Morgana echoed, her voice tainted with sarcasm.

"Morgana, people are staring." Gwen interjected quietly.

"I won't do it again. Next time I'll lead the strange beast _toward_ the rest of you and make sure that we all have to run for our lives." Jaya looked humble, but her eyes sparked with defiance. "Uther'll have my head for sure then."

Morgana pursed her lips tightly and cocked her head to the left. "Thank you. But it was still stupid."

Jaya bobbed her head back and forth and held out her hands slightly. "I'm more aware of that than you realize. But I didn't get hurt." She looked at Freya ruefully. Confusion washed across her face when Freya wasn't where she was standing a moment before. Jaya looked around frantically before spotting her.

Freya was crouched next to Ridire, her face covered with concern.

"Fey?"

Freya looked up at Jaya and pursed her lips slightly. "He's bleeding. Bad."

Jaya rushed forward, searching for what Freya was talking about.

There was a large gash that went across one of his shoulders. It wasn't deep, but it was long, and bleeding bad.

Jaya pulled back so that she was looking at his face. "And here you are acting like it's nothing. Let's get you taken care of."

"Is he hurt bad?" Gwen asked, staying back slightly. She still wasn't entirely sure what she thought of the large dog.

Jaya looked up at her and smiled. "It's nothing that he can't recover from." She looked back over her shoulder at Gwen. "Probably have white hair there once it's healed."

Morgana, anger over Jaya's deed forgotten, rushed to Ridire and cradled his face in her arms. "Oh, you poor thing! Don't you worry, you'll be chasing sticks in no time."

Ridire's ears perked up slightly when he heard a word that he recognized. He leaned forward slightly and quickly licked her face.

Morgana squealed in surprise and then looked at Jaya. "You need to bring him to Gaius."

Jaya nodded, and stood up quickly. "Ridire. Teacht." She stood up quickly and started toward the steps, flashing a quick smile at the stableboy that had just gathered up Courage's reins. "Make sure he gets an extra scoop of oats, Laddy."

The boy looked at her wide-eyed and nodded quickly.

"There's a good Lad." Jaya smiled and hurried up the stairs, her eye fixed on Ridire mostly, watching how much he was limping and how eager he was to move.

Morgana watched the two of them go and then looked at Freya. "Has she always been like that?"

"Running off into danger?" Freya wondered, smoothing her skirt, her voice quiet.

Morgana looked at her with a small frown and nodded.

"As long as I've known her she has, M'Lady." Freya smiled slightly at her.

Morgana frowned a little deeper. Normally it didn't bother her when servants addressed her such, but it seemed that the girl was so bright and vibrant when Jaya was around. But as soon as the Irish girl was gone, Freya seemed to become quiet and reticent and only spoke when spoken too. Morgana wasn't sure why it bothered her that Freya was like that, but she desperately wanted to get to the bottom of it. She resolved to ask Jaya about it later when she was sure that she had the time to make sure that Jaya told her. It seemed like whenever it came down to the past that the girls shared, neither one was in any hurry to talk about it.

Freya smiled at Gwen and then walked off to go up the stairs, off to do some chores that had been put off for the picnic.

* * *

Jaya quickly pushed the door open and waited for Ridire to come in. He was walking slower and seemed to be favoring his right front leg quite a bit. She was really worried about him. It seemed that he had been ok as long as there was something going on, but now that they were back in Camelot the pain was catching up with him. "Gaius?" she asked, looking over at him.

"The wound itself is superficial. The fever should pass. He should be fine by morning." Gaius informed, looking over at her.

"Thank goodness. A noble man like him deserves it." Jaya smiled, relieved that one of the wounded members of the unplanned rush through the woods was going to be all right.

Gaius nodded. "You're pale. What is it?"

Jaya pursed her lips and nodded down toward Ridire, who had just laid down on the floor. "It seems my war dog is in the process of picking up his first scar." Her attempt at a joking tone fell flat, since the usual sparkle wasn't in her eyes. "He's limping something terrible."

Gaius walked over and carefully knelt next to the big dog, lightly patting his head before examining the wound that cut itself across his shoulder. "I'm afraid I do not know much about animals, including war dogs, but I'll do what I can to make sure that an infection doesn't set in and the wound properly heals."

"All I ask is that you do what you can." Jaya nodded. "I'll take care of the rest."

Gaius looked up at her and frowned, his eyebrow jumping slightly. "And how do you propose to do that?"

Jaya looked at him and folded her arms, a stubborn set coming to her jaw. "I'm not going to let him suffer or die, Gaius. He's been my responsibility since he was a pup."

"There are laws against magic." Gaius warned.

Now it was Jaya's turn to lift an eyebrow and frown. "Gaius. Uther's not going to notice if I do a little magic to make sure that my war dog doesn't suffer. Fey's not going to tell him."

Gaius harumphed and got up off his knees to get some herbs together. He started putting them together in a little dish and grinding the leaves together.

Jaya sat on the floor with absolutely no grace fitting her station and smiled tightly when Ridire picked up his head and set it on her leg, his tail swishing back and forth slightly.

"What happened to him?" Merlin asked, going down on one knee and rocking back to sit on his other leg.

Jaya shrugged. "I'm really not sure, Merlin. I was too busy trying to pick you up to see."

Merlin looked at her and frowned deeply. "He'll be all right."

Jaya nodded. "I know. He's never been in a big fight before. He's been too young. He wasn't fully trained until just recently."

Merlin looked at her like she was crazy. "He wasn't?"

Jaya shook her head. "He was close though."

Gaius knelt down next to Ridire again and smeared the herbal paste that he had made up. "The war dogs of Ireland are famed for being vicious in battle, Merlin. They kill men and horses on order." he mused.

Jaya looked at Gaius, her eyebrows knit together slightly. "You do know a lot, don't you, Gaius."

Gaius looked up at her and smiled slightly. "I am an old man."

Jaya's eyebrows rose slightly. "Nonsense."

"And I've listened to a few war stories your father's told." Gaius winked.

Jaya snorted. "And you believed him?"

"Horses too?" Merlin squawked.

Jaya looked at him like she had forgotten he was there. "Aye. If needed."

Merlin looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's only on command, Merlin." Jaya reached across Ridire and patted his shoulder.

"You're going to need to hold him down. I have to stitch up the wound now." Gaius intercepted.

Jaya looked back from Merlin and nodded. "He shouldn't move."

Gaius looked up at her in time to catch her eyes turning silver. "Oi! Knock that off!" He ordered, glaring at her.


	41. Talon Marks

"Jaya!" Arthur's voice boomed through the hall that was nearest to her room. "_Jaya_!"

It was early in the morning. The sun had only just kissed the top of the horizon. Barely anyone was in the hallways. Most of the castle had only just started to wake up.

"_**Jaya**_!"

"_What?!"_ Jaya demanded, her door jerking open a split second before her voice bounced off the walls and reached him where he was, still half a dozen paces away from her door. "What could you _possibly_ want at this ungodly hour?" she leaned against the doorframe, her left arm braced up against the door itself over her head.

Arthur rushed up to her door and stopped abruptly. "You're not even dressed!" he exclaimed, looking at her disheveled curls.

"How are _you_ dressed? I have a hard time believing that Merlin's been awake _that_ long." Jaya's indignant look matched her voice.

Arthur took half a step back and looked shocked. "You're even like this when you wake up?"

"Every morning." Jaya smirked. "Especially when someone wakes me up _before _the sun."

Arthur sighed and shook his head slightly. "Get dressed. We're going riding. And the sun _is_ up."

"If ya squint!" Jaya retorted. "Where?"

"To the East. That's where the sun rises." Arthur pointed out. He was going to regret that.

Jaya's face turned stormy for a moment and her eyes narrowed. "Be careful, Pendragon. I haven't been up for long, and my patience isn't awake yet."

Arthur pursed his lips slightly. "Sorry."

"Where are we going?" Jaya's voice strained to make every word clear.

Arthur turned and started down the hallway the way that he had come, looking back over his shoulder when she asked. "A small village a few hours away. The stable master has already been informed to have Courage ready for you." He called back over his shoulder.

"Are ya _always_ this bossy in the morning?" Jaya demanded, her voice getting louder to make sure that Arthur could still hear her.

"Especially when people are being slow!" Arthur's voice drifted back around the corner.

Jaya stayed where she was for a half a beat. Oh? So _that _was how it was? She left the door where it was and hurried into the bigger part of her chambers changing as she went.

* * *

The doors on her wardrobe flew open and pieces of clothing flew across the room, Jaya grabbing them out of the air as they came.

Ridire watched it all from his perch on the heavily messed up bed. He groaned loudly and nestled his nose between his paws.

Jaya plucked one of her bracers out of the air and slapped it around her left wrist. "You know I'm going to make you stay here, don't you?"

Ridire's tail flopped twice.

Jaya ducked slightly as the other bracer come flying across the room and bounced off her shoulder and nearly hit her head. She snatched it and started to buckle it on, walking around her bed to stop and reach under her pillows for the dagger that she always kept there. She pushed it into its sheath that had fallen down onto the floor and then let the magic take over to tie it while she scooped up her boots and began half-walking half-hopping toward the doorway as she pulled on her right boot. She paused almost to the door and jerked on her left boot, taking a quick hop-step forward to catch her balance when she nearly fell forward. She rushed to the door and darted out of it, only to appear a few moments later to catch the swords that flew through the air toward her. She pulled the door closed behind her again with a final wave to Ridire and started down the hallway at a brisk walk buckling the buckle around her waist as she went.

It took her a few minutes, and a quick stop at the kitchen, but soon she was out and making a run for the stables at a very quick trot, taking bites of the cold sandwich that one of the kitchen girls had made for her as she went. She didn't slow until her foot was in the stirrup and she was swinging up onto Courage's back.

Arthur looked at her and cocked his head to the side. He wasn't sure how it was that she had managed to make it out to the courtyard so quickly, or how it was that she had food too, but it was probably a good thing that she did. The King hadn't arrived yet, but if he had before Jaya, there was a very small chance that Arthur would be able to stall him long enough for her to get there. He had noticed since Uther had thrown them in the dungeons that the King was barely on the edge of polite to Jaya.

Jaya, for her part, always seemed to be quiet and deferential when she was around the King. Morgana had looked at her slightly when Jaya had missed an opportunity to slide in one of her sassy remarks more than once in the last few dinners with the King.

Arthur wasn't sure that he liked how quiet Jaya had become. She looked older and more world-worn when she was around the King. And it wasn't a look that looked good on her, even if the dresses that she had been wearing to dinner were stunning. He found himself missing the dark leather, quick-witted remarks, and willingness to swap stories about battles or tease.

He would have never admitted it to anyone, but he was relieved when she had snapped back at him when he had woken her up. "Ah. Decided to join us, did you?" he asked, swinging up onto his favorite bay.

Jaya looked over at him and her eyebrows rose slightly. "Does Merlin know you're awake?" she asked, her tone the friendly biting tone that she used when she was trying her best to pretend that she was upset.

Arthur looked deeply insulted. "Does _Freya_?"

Jaya snorted. "I don't need her help to get dressed in the morning. Did you tell Merlin that you were leaving this morning? Or is he going to be lost as to where to get started?"

Arthur snorted. "I gave him the morning off."

"You did not!" Jaya sqeaked, giggling. "He's probably rushing around right now, trying to figure out where you are."

* * *

"Rise and shine, Arthur." Merlin jerked the curtains open and looked around when the familiar groan and flopping didn't happen. He looked at the empty bed and cocked his head to the side slightly.

Arthur's bed looked like it had been slept in, but he was most definitely gone.

Merlin hurried over to the wardrobe and frowned when he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Arthur was up already. That didn't bode well for him. He was _sure_ that he hadn't overslept. Arthur would have most assuredly would have stormed into his room and sat on him just like he did the last time Merlin had been a half an hour late sometime during his second week.

Merlin's attention was jerked away from his sudden confusion by the sound of people's voices calling back and forth in the courtyard and the clatter of horse hooves on the stones. He rushed over to the window that overlooked the main courtyard and watched as the King, Arthur and Jaya rode out toward the lower city. He pursed his lips slightly, mentally trying to remember if Arthur said anything about going out for a ride with the King the night before. He couldn't remember it, so that meant that somehow, someone had woken up Arthur and told about something that had happened during the night.

Merlin turned around and looked at the room that Arthur had left him and rolled his eyes. He did _not_ get paid enough for this. If anyone had bothered to ask, Merlin would have sworn that Arthur destroyed his room on purpose after Merlin left. He sighed heavily and began putting the room back together.

* * *

Freya walked past Arthur's chambers on her way with Ridire for the walk that he was supposed to take to keep his shoulder from seizing up. She paused when she noticed that the door was ajar and stepped back half a step to peek around the frame.

Merlin was in the middle of wrestling with the bed cloths. It was hard to tell if he was putting them on or pulling them off, or if he was the one being pulled around.

Freya stifled a giggle and slipped into the room.

Merlin looked up, surprised when the particularly stubborn corner that he was fighting with seemed to magically straighten itself out. He paused for a moment wondering if he had actually done the magic that had been nagging at him. But that thought was stopped short a moment later.

"Honestly, Merlin, I couldn't tell who was in charge." Freya's soft voice teased from the other side of Arthur's large mattress.

Merlin looked at her wildly and blushed. "Freya."

Freya smiled and started tucking the material under the corner of the mattress that she was closest to. "They're going to a small town to the North."

"How do you know that?" Merlin tipped an eyebrow.

Freya looked momentarily caught off guard but then smiled slightly when Ridire jumped up onto Arthur's bed and flopped down with a contented sigh. "She told me before they left this morning."

Merlin scratched behind Ridire's ears and grinned at him. "Oh. Did she say when they would be back?"

Freya pursed her lips slightly and shook her head. "She wasn't sure how far they were riding, and she had to hurry."

Merlin nodded in understanding and then sighed. "I guess I'll be uninterrupted while helping Gaius."

Freya smiled and started toward the door, clicking her tongue to get Ridire's attention. "Have a good morning, Merlin." She said with a soft smile before walking out of the room.

* * *

Jaya rode as far away from Uther as one horse and the width of the road would allow. It was nice to be able to banter with Arthur again, since the only time she got to was on the training field every-so-often. She had been doing her best to behave around the King since she had received a _very_ strongly written letter from her father that had warned her to be careful of how far she pushed Uther. Though the last part he did make sure to tell her that he was proud of her and that she had done something good, even if she had strained the relationship a bit too much. Jaya glanced over at the King where he was sitting on his white horse. She could tell that he was still upset with her. And she was sure that because of the way that she had been acting around him that Uther thought that she had been put back in her place. Which, in a way, she had. For the time being.

Uther had done everything that was possible while not in public to avoid her. And when they were in public he had just been polite. Right now he was doing his best to make sure that she realized that he was aware that she was there but he didn't want to acknowledge it.

Jaya suddenly felt tired. She had only been in Camelot for a few months, fall had set in, and she was more homesick in that exact moment than she had ever been. She missed the Island, where she could be herself, and she didn't have to worry too much about hiding her gifts. Jaya glanced over at Arthur, who flashed her a small smile that she read as apologetic.

Arthur watched Jaya's eyes get that faraway look in them that he had seen only once or twice since the time that she had been left in Camelot. He knew that she was missing home. He knew that it was harder for her than she let on, being left so far from home for such an indefinite time. Arthur glanced over at his father. He wondered what it would have been like growing up with his father missing for the better part of his young life. And then to have to go from a father that was like King Brian, so full of life, and interested in what his child was doing to having to behave under a King like Uther. Arthur's attention was snagged by Jaya glancing over at him. He smiled at her, hoping she would catch the small apology that he would never say out loud.

Jaya's smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth and she winked at him.

Arthur looked taken aback slightly and then grinned.

Jaya grinned back and dropped her reins to stretch her hands over her head and twist back and forth. Riding right away in the morning was one of the best ways to start off the day, but they had been riding for hours and she was feeling stiff.

* * *

It was almost mid-day by the time that the small party that left Camelot reached the hill that overlooked a still-burning village.

"Those poor people!" Jaya breathed, pulling Courage to a stop, dropping his reins on his neck and swinging her right leg over his neck. "It'll take them years to recover from this."

Some of the town leaders had stationed themselves a short ways off and the King urged his horse over to talk to them.

Arthur looked over at Jaya and pursed his lips slightly. "Shall we go find out what happened?"

Jaya swung her leg back over Courage's neck and nodded.

The two Royals rode down into the town and past the burning thatched roofs that hadn't been put out yet. Arthur's bay skittered sideways when part of a roof collapsed with a large groan and a shower of sparks.

Jaya pulled Courage to a stop and stepped off of him, leaving the reins around his neck. She started walking looking at the ground and then the buildings. Every so often she would look up at one of the buildings and then back at the ground again.

Courage plodded after her, shooting the bay a hard look when he thought it was too close.

"What do you see?" Arthur asked, biting back the actual question that he wanted to ask.

"That's an interesting way of asking what I think I'm doing." Jaya mused, stopping to inspect a beam on a barn.

"I've discovered that it's much better to not ask you what you're doing." Arthur muttered.

Jaya looked back over her shoulder at him and smirked. "Starting to learn that I know things hm?"

"You don't have to rub it in." Arthur mumbled, half-glaring at her.

Jaya snorted and looked back at him. "You would wonder what was wrong with me if I didn't." She tilted her head toward the post that was on the other side of her. "Look at this."

Arthur swung off his horse and tied him to a nearby hitching rail before walking back over to where Jaya was standing, not missing the chance to run his hand down Courage's face, before coming to a stop next to Jaya. "What is it?"

Jaya's finger lightly tapped the pole where a set of three deep gouges ripped down the grain before disappearing quickly. "What do you suppose made that?" she wondered.

Arthur looked at it and lightly shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. A dog?"

Jaya looked at him like she wasn't the least bit surprised that he had let her down again. "Have you ever seen a dog that tall?" she wondered, putting her finger in the end of one of the trail marks, that was well above her shoulder height.

"Ridire is big." Arthur defended.

"Not _that_ big." Jaya shook her head. "That's _talons_, Arthur. Not something a dog carries around with them. Even the very large ones. Besides most dogs don't have only three toes."

"What are you suggesting exactly?" Arthur demanded.

Jaya suddenly looked from Arthur to the talon marks and then back again. She suddenly grabbed his arm, jerked him toward the pole and pushed his back up against it.

"Hey! Hold on!" Arthur protested, blinking slightly when his back hit the pole.

"Don't be such a girl." Jaya looked at him with her eyes narrowed and one of her eyebrows tipped. "There was someone standing here. Looks like they were about your height too."

Arthur looked at where her finger poked into the talon mark and then the post that he was pushed up against. "How do you know?"

"Edmund was there."

Jaya looked back over her left shoulder as Arthur leaned around her head slightly to see who was talking.

"What?" Jaya asked, releasing Arthur. She looked back at him slightly when he stumbled half a step.

"That's where Edmund was standing last night. Before the beast took him." The man who had stopped to talk looked like he might have been the same age as the Royal's fathers. But his hair was a stark white and the grooves on his face left no doubt that he had spent his entire life working hard and not getting much in the way of thanks.

"What did this beast look like?" Arthur asked.

"It was large, Sire. About the size of a horse. It had wings. It took Edmund and a few other people and then flew away." The man looked like he was scared to be admitting what had happened.

"It...flew away." Arthur repeated.

"Yes, Sire. We thought that it was here after our livestock. We were hoping to scare it off, but when we saw it, we froze. It snatched my wife's brother first. And when we fled the beast caught up to Edmund there." The man looked like he has suddenly gained an extra decade.

"This beast," Jaya started, her voice sounding like she almost didn't believe herself what she was going to say, "did it have the head of a hawk?"

Arthur's head whipped around and he looked at Jaya like he was confused as to why she would ask such a question.

The man nodded. "Yes."


	42. The First Code

"The head of a hawk?" Arthur repeated, sounding skeptical.

"Wings too, didn't it?" Jaya asked, cocking her head to the right slightly and ignoring Arthur's question.

The man nodded.

Jaya smiled slightly and nodded once. "I'm sorry you had to live to see this." her voice was gentle and very empathetic.

He smiled tightly and nodded. "Thank you."

"How much livestock did it take?" Arthur wondered.

The farmer just shook his head. "Wasn't interested in livestock. Didn't even bother with the pens."

"But you said it took-" Arthur faltered.

"Edmund." Jaya offered in a loud whisper.

"Edmund. Was he the only thing-one-" Arthur corrected himself a split second before Jaya's toe knocked against the back of his heel, "that was taken besides your brother-in-law?"

The man shook his head slightly. "There were two others."

"Which way did the beast come from?" Jaya asked, trying to distract from the uncomfortable line of questioning.

"It just flew down into the middle of the street. Right there. Sees it I did." A thin, harsh woman stated.

"It just...flew…" Arthur repeated.

"Aye, on wings it did." the woman puffed out her chest a little and placed her hands on her hips.

"I hardly believe that." Arthur shook his head slightly.

"Oh you can't." The woman's voice was scoffing. "Were ya here on guard duty then?"

"Arthur." Jaya warned, her voice low. "Why don't we just look around and search for tracks."

Arthur nodded once and started toward the edge of town, looking down at the ground.

Jaya looked at the two townsfolk and smiled with a slight shrug. "Sorry about him."

They looked at her like they weren't sure if she was serious or not.

Jaya rubbed Courage's face and looked back and forth between the two of them. "What else can you tell me about this beast that came last night?"

* * *

Arthur met up with Jaya, a short while later. He paused before she noticed him and narrowed his eyes slightly. There she was, bucket in hand, helping put out one of the last remaining fires that was trying to burn down one of the biggest houses. He pursed his lips slightly and watched as her curls flew wildly around her, half trying to fall into the bucket. He wondered again what it would be like to be her. She knew the bounds of propriety and what was expected of her, and yet, here she was; helping a handful of townsfolk that she had never met and might never again. Simply because she could. He stood where he was and decided to wait until the fire was about before telling her that they had to go back to report to the King.

"Oi! Pendragon! Don't just stand there like you don't have arms. Grab a bucket!" Jaya walked back over to the well and pushed the bucket attached to a long chain back into the hole. "Or at least man the well."

Arthur startled slightly. He didn't think that she had noticed that he was there, and now he felt like the entire town was waiting to see what kind of royal he was. He glanced around and realized the only one that was eyeing him was Jaya. The townsfolk were too busy trying to corral the fire that was doing everything in it's power to spread.

Jaya waited for him to make a decision, watching as his eyes roved back and forth between the fire, the line of people fighting it, and her. Her hands systematically pulling up the chain that was attached to the bucket without thinking about it.

Arthur made a split second decision and grabbed the bucket that Jaya had just poured water into, walking quickly toward the fire.

Jaya knocked the bucket back down into the well, smiling to herself as she watched the stunned townsfolk quickly re gather their wits and rush back toward the well, only to find her waiting with another bucket full of water.

It didn't take much longer before the fire was finally out, and not long after the Royals were back on their horses and riding out of town with a wave and a few cheerful goodbyes. They met up with Uther and the knights that had stayed behind or gone out looking to see if the beast that had attacked the village was anywhere close.

* * *

"These people are delusional." Uther declared, looking at the two youngest people in his company. "They claim the creature was frightening. What creature could have done this?" he demanded looking at the two of them shrewdly. "What did you find?"

Jaya only just barely caught the cringe before it happened. She caught herself wishing that the King was still irritated at her.

"We found no tracks in or out. What the villagers say _must_ be true. It has wings and…" Arthur caught the tone that he was using.

"What?" Uther looked at him sharply.

"And it took no livestock, only people." Jaya inserted, glancing at Arthur.

"Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh." Arthur finished lamely.

"Post sentries in the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this _thing_ should make for Camelot, we must be ready." Uther pulled roughly on his horse's mouth and started back toward the city.

Jaya looked at Arthur and kneed Courage around with a small sigh. At least Uther seemed to be over the anger he had directed at her.

* * *

"Head like a hawk?" Arthur asked, looking at Jaya after a few minutes of riding in silence.

Jaya looked at him, barely turning her head. "What?"

"Back there, with the villagers. You asked if the beast had a head like a hawk." Arthur tried again, sounding irritated that he had to remind her at all.

"Lucky guess." Jaya shrugged.

Arthur looked at her and his eyebrows rose in his absolute best rendition of Gaius. "Jaya. You can't really expect me to believe that."

Jaya pursed her lips. "Do you remember the other day when I had to have Gaius stitch up Ridire because he had been hurt while we were in the forest?"

Arthur nodded. The castle had been all astir about it. Ridire had managed to worm his way into everyone's fancy, except the King, and when it was heard the the big dog had been injured after a day in the forest, the same time as a mysterious stranger had been carried into Gaius' chambers, it was hard to not find someone talking about it.

"We were chased in the forest by a creature that I have never seen before. Somehow, in the midst of all the running, Ridire was hurt. I didn't even realize it until we got back to the city." Jaya explained with a small shrug.

Arthur looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

Jaya glanced over at him and frowned slightly. "I'm not sure I should tell you the rest. You _might_ just think that I was seeing things. Or went mad."

Arthur looked at, on the edge of exasperation. "Jaya," he pointed out, his voice flat and frank, "I _already _think you're mad."

Jaya looked at him and tipped an eyebrow. "How long have you been holdin' onta that one?" she asked, her smirk quirking the corner of her mouth.

"Just answer the question." Arthur hedged.

"Long time, then?" Jaya looked pleased.

Arthur tightened his hands around his reins and fumed for a moment.

Jaya let him suffer for a moment and then relented. "The beast that was chasing us had the head of a hawk. Talons like one too. It was big enough to carry away three people if it wanted to."

Arthur looked at her for a moment and scoffed. "Of course it was."

Jaya didn't react, for a moment and then the corners of her mouth turned down to a slight frown and she looked off into the distance for a moment and rolled her eyes.

For the rest of the ride, Arthur couldn't get more than a few words out of her, and they were always non-committal.

* * *

"Ever since I was a child I dreamed of coming here." Lancelot informed, looking around the walls of Gaius' chambers like they were more splendid than anything he had seen in his life. He had been up and around for a few hours. Enough time to meet Gaius and feel strong enough to stand on his feet, as well as being allowed to. "It's my life's ambition to join the Knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking…" He looked at Merlin and frowned slightly. "I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest of the land."

"Lancelot." Merlin looked at him like he thought the other was over-reacting.

"Yes?" Lancelot looked at him with a small frown.

"They're going to _love_ you." Merlin informed with a slight chuckle.

"They are?" Lancelot looked like he didn't dare to hope that that was the case.

"I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself." Merlin informed with a small smirk.

"I hardly think so." Lancelot shook his head.

"It's easier than you think." Jaya informed from where she was leaning against the doorframe.

"And you would know?" Lancelot asked, doing his best to not sound skeptical. "My Lady." he suddenly bowed.

Jaya snorted and pushed herself upright off the doorframe and sauntered into the room to sit in her customary spot on the edge of Gaius' medicine-making table. "Because I've done it."

Lancelot looked at Merlin.

"She threw a punch at him, almost broke his nose." Merlin shrugged. "And she threw a shield at him."

"A...shield…" Lancelot looked at Jaya for a moment like he wasn't sure what to do with her.

Jaya grinned and folded her arms over her chest.

"It was great. You should have seen the look on Arthur's face." Merlin grinned.

"The trick with Arthur, Laddy, is to do something that doesn't necessarily fit in with 'propor fighting'." Jaya winked at him.

"I hardly think I'll be able to do anything with that information, My Lady." Lancelot bowed slightly again.

Jaya frowned deeper. "Stop that. If ya _must_ call me 'My Lady' do me the honor of not bowing."

Lancelot looked startled but nodded.

"You know what I'm going to do, I'm going to go talk to him right now." Merlin announced.

"You know Arthur?" Lancelot looked surprised.

"Better than most would lay claim to." Jaya smirked. "I just came from the training grounds. Grummond made a fool of himself. Arthur didn't even have to try." Jaya shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I've seen servants and squires fight better."

Lancelot looked at her and narrowed his eyes slightly.

Jaya caught the look and winked.

Merlin sighed ever so slightly. "Yeah, she does that."

Lancelot nodded slightly. "You can just _talk_ to him?" he wondered.

"Who?" Merlin asked, looking over his shoulder as he walked toward the door.

"Arthur."

Merlin paused with the door partly open. "Oh yes."

"I'd be careful if I were you, he's going to be in a foul mood after _that_ lack of swordsmanship." Jaya warned, her voice sounding highly amused.

Merlin's mouth tightened slightly and he rolled his eyes upwards before going out the door and closing it behind him. "Wonderful." floated, muffled, through the door.

Jaya snickered and then turned to Lancelot. "How are you feeling, Lancelot?" she asked, her head tilting toward the right, the movement swinging her curly bangs out of her face.

Lancelot shrugged slightly and pressed his hands together in a nervous gesture. "Better than I was yesterday, My Lady."

The corner of Jaya's mouth quirked slightly and she shook her head. "You don't have to do that 'My Lady' addressing. I respond better to Jaya."

Lancelot looked suddenly very uncomfortable. "But, what else would I call you, My Lady?"

Jaya stood up and smirked. "What everyone else does." she started back toward the door.

"And that would be?" Lancelot wondered.

"_**Jaya**_!" Morgana's voice rang down the hall.

Jaya nodded her head toward the door and the hall beyond. "That would be me. I'm guessing that she wants to check up on Ridire." Jaya's eyebrows jumped and she smirked. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Lancelot. I'll see you next time." She pulled the door open and stepped out of it. "_**Morgana**_!" she called back at the same volume, pulling the door closed behind her.

* * *

Merlin caught up with Arthur as he was leaving the training grounds and followed him through the lower town. Jaya had been right. Arthur was in a terrible mood, he had given Merlin a near verbal lashing because he was late, even though the day before they had agreed that Merlin would spend the morning helping Gaius. Merlin did his best to keep his mouth shut and keep the protests to the minimum. By the time they were weaving their way back through the lower town Arthur's anger had boiled down to a mild irritation. _This _was something that Merlin could work with.

"Grummund's the third one to fail this month. How am I mean to defend Camelot with rubbish like _that_?" Arthur demanded, glancing back at Merlin over his shoulder.

"Well, I think I might be able to help." Merlin offered, ducking around and under a hanging basket that hung in one of the stalls.

"_You_, Merlin?" Arthur looked over his shoulder and tipped an eyebrow. "You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline." Arthur listed each one off, someone making each one a barb mean to point out to Merlin that he was lacking in each area.

Merlin narrowed his eyes slightly and pursed his lips. "No, no no, of course _I_ don't. But I know someone who does." he chose to ignore the barbs and keep on point. But _oh_ the retorts.

"Yeah?" Arthur sounded skeptical.

"He saved my life." Merlin defended.

"That's blowing it for starters." Arthur muttered, just loud enough for Merlin to hear.

"No, no no. He's really good, honestly. He saved Jaya's life too." Merlin protested.

"That's great, Merlin. I'm sure he's terrific, but you forgot the First Code of Camelot." Arthur stopped and turned around to face him.

"The what?" Merlin asked, his face screwing up slightly.

Arthur sighed. "The First Code. Only those of Noble Blood may serve as knights. So, unless your friend is a nobleman…"

"Oh...erm...he-he is a nobleman." Merlin shrugged.

"Is he?" Arthur asked, his eyebrow quirking slightly.

"Absolutely." Merlin nodded.

"Very well. Take him by the training ground tomorrow. And make sure that he brings his seal of nobility." Arthur turned and started back toward the castle again.

"Thanks, Arthur. You won't regret it." Merlin stood where he was and smiled.

"I'm sure I will." Arthur muttered, weaving through people that didn't realize that he was there until it was too late.

Merlin turned and headed off at a different angle so that he could make for the physician's chambers where Lancelot was.

* * *

Lancelot looked up when Merlin walked through the door. "Well? Did you speak to him?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Yeah, I spoke to him." Merlin nodded.

"And?" Lancelot asked, standing up excitedly.

"And…." Merlin let his face fall into disappointment.

"No." Lancelot's shoulders hung in resignation and he shook his head slightly.

"He said he would like to meet you!" Merlin grinned, completely proud of himself.

"Yes!" Lancelot rejoiced. "Thank you. Thank you!" He grabbed Merlin by his shoulders and shook him slightly.

"Hey, really, it was no problem, really. It's nothing." Merlin cleared his throat and looked at Lancelot sideways. "You're not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?"

"A nobleman? No." Lancelot chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Good lord no. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that there's this…" Merlin stalled while he wondered how best to explain it to Lancelot.

"The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew that he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him." Gaius interrupted, walking into the room from a corner that Merlin didn't see.

"The nobility." Merlin scoffed.

"And thus the First Code of Camelot was born. And ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights."

"But it's not fair!" Merlin protested.

"Fair or unfair, Merlin. I'm afraid that's the way that it is." Gaius shook his head sternly at his ward and then turned to Lancelot. "I'm sorry, Lancelot, I truly am."

Lancelot nodded and smiled despite his deflated state. "That's all right, Merlin. You tried."

Merlin was quiet for a few moments and watched as Gaius walked back over to what he was doing.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go lay down for a few hours. I'm feeling a bit weak." Lancelot mentioned, somehow making it sound like he was really tired, but not disappointed anymore.

"That would be wise. You had quite a fever." Gaius called from where he stood, nose pressed between the pages of whatever book he was reading.

"Don't lay on that bed. It'll be loud out here. Gaius and I will be going in and out all day. You may sleep in my chambers." Merlin offered, stopping Lancelot from laying down on the cot that was in the middle of the room.

"I couldn't, Merlin. It's your bed." Lancelot shook his head slightly.

Merlin waved his hand back and forth. "Nonsense. It's not like _I'll_ be using it." Merlin chuckled at his own lack of ability to use his bed.

Lancelot looked at him, semi unsure. "Are you sure?"

Merlin nodded. "Of course! Go ahead. You need the rest. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

Lancelot nodded. "You're a good friend, Merlin."

Merlin nodded and started toward the door. "Get some rest."


	43. To Be a Knight

"Why do you want to be a knight so much?" Merlin asked. He had woke Lancelot up a few minutes before, just as he promised.

Lancelot looked up from tightening the leather cuff on his left wrist and smiled with something like nostalgia. "When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raider from the Northern Plains. They were slaughtered where they stood. My father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth to Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I've fought for, wasted."

Merlin pursed his lips and squared his shoulders in determination. "I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right.

* * *

"Care to tell me about him?"

Jaya looked up at Arthur and her eyebrows knit together slightly. "Who would that be then?" she wondered, picking up another knife from the rack that was next to her and snapping it toward the target that was a few feet away.

_Thud_.

Arthur watched the knife sink into the wood and then looked back at her. "This man that saved you and Merlin."

Jaya looked over at him. "What did you want to know about him?"

_Thud._

"Merlin said he saved both of you." Arthur shifted somewhat uncomfortably.

_Thud_.

"And you believed him?"

_Thud._

"Jaya." Arthur started, feeling like he was being reprimanded.

Jaya paused with the newest knife cocked back, ready to throw. "Arthur."

_Thud_.

Arthur sighed and let his shoulders drop. "I'm sorry."

Jaya looked over at him, stubbornness in her eyes. "Yes. You said that."

"Then why don't you believe me?" Arthur demanded, anger flaring.

_**Thud**_.

Arthur looked over at the thick knife that was quivering slightly buried almost hilt deep in the pole that was holding a Camelot standard over the training grounds. Arthur was only a few inches away from it, and, if she _had_ missed it would have hit him in the shoulder. Judging by how deep it was, it would have gone all the way to the hilt had it hit him. "Hey! Watch where you're throwing!" he protested before he could stop himself.

Jaya looked completely unfazed and picked up another knife and spun it on the palm of her hand. "I was looking."

"What if you missed!"

"I didn't."

There was that bone-chilling cold look again. Like she didn't even know him, like nothing he did or said would affect her. It made Arthur upset, and worried him a little. As long as he had known her, Jaya was fiery and always had something to say. The only time he saw her quiet and cold was when she was with his father. "Jaaaaya." Arthur drew her name out, pouring all the respect that he had for her into his tone.

Jaya looked at him passively.

Arthur threw up his hands. "What is wrong with you? Why are you looking at me like that?!" he took a step closer and looked at her pointedly. "Why don't you believe me when I say that I'm sorry?"

"Do ya even know _why_ you're apologizing? Or are ya hoping that I'll just forgive ya blindly?" Jaya wondered, an eyebrow tipping.

Arthur nearly sighed in relief, that same spark of challenge had leapt into her eyes again. That was better than nothing. _That_ was something that he could work with. "Is this something to do with the reason that you would barely talk to me on the way back from the village?" he wondered, blindly taking a stab.

Jaya tapped the blade of the knife against the palm of her left hand and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Not bad for someone who's guessing."

Arthur screwed up his face slightly and then thought back to the conversation as he ran through it in his head he suddenly realized why Jaya would be upset. She had practically told him that she knew how he would react when she told him what she had seen. And-and! She had been completely right. He had dismissed what she said that she had seen and acted like she was joking. "Jaya. I'm an idiot."

"Wha-_ow_!" Jaya winced and bent to pick up the knife that she had dropped, landing, luckily, hilt first on her toes. "What was that?" she asked, scooping the knife up again.

"I'm not going to say it again, and I'll deny it _viciously_ if you tell anyone." Arthur retorted. He could tell, just by her body language that they were almost back to where they usually were.

Jaya eyed him for a moment and then tilted her head to the right, her curls sliding off her shoulder to swing around her arm. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Arthur sighed. "Tell me again what happened with the...the hawk-animal-thing."

Jaya snorted, but her eyes weren't nearly as hard. "And you'll actually listen this time?"

"I'll do my best." Arthur offered, feeling like it was sorely lacking.

Jaya looked at him for a moment and gathered up her hair to pull it over her left shoulder. "All right then. I was chased through the woods-"

"By the hawk-animal." Arthur interrupted.

"Yes." Jaya didn't take offence she just nodded. "And while I was running, I may or may not have run into Merlin. Very nearly ran over him, to be honest."

"What?! _You_?" Arthur scoffed, leaning up against the flagpole where the knife that could have almost been in his shoulder was still. He caught sight of it and stood up straight again an uncomfortable look flashing across his face.

"And if you tell _anyone_. I'll deny it _viciously_." Jaya looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

Arthur waved his hands slightly and shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it. Not with _that_ aim."

Jaya snorted and rolled her eyes. "So I picked the both of us up-"

"A _terrible_ plan really." Arthur interjected.

Jaya looked at him and folded her arms, somehow managing to miss cutting her arm with the knife that was still in her right hand. "You know very well that you'd be lost without him."

"I would not!" Arthur protested. "There's _plenty_ of servants around who would do the job hundreds of times better."

"So while we were running he tripped-"

"Of _course_ he did!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "He really is worthless. I don't know how he's lived so long."

Jaya pursed her lips. "And while I was trying to get him back up on his feet a stranger came out of the brush and caused enough of a distraction to get the three of us and Ridire away from the beast."

"_Mer_lin says he's good with a sword. Is that true?" Arthur wondered.

Jaya shrugged. "I honestly didn't see too much of it. I was too busy trying to get Merlin up to his feet. He's a wonderful boy, gods _bless _him, but when trying to regain his feet, he's simply one of the most uncoordinated people that I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Almost as bad as you."

"I don't know why you're-hang on a minute!" Arthur had been agreeing with her until it actually registered what it was that she had said. He couldn't stop himself, he knew that she was just goading him because she knew she could, but he rose to the jab before he could stop himself. He was rewarded with a large smile that brought more relief than any promise of forgiveness could have. "Do you think that I'll be wasting my time?"

Jaya pursed her lips and shook her head slightly.

Arthur stood where he was for a moment and then nodded slowly. He made a split second decision and cuffed her arm just below her left shoulder. This would tell him if they were friends again or not. He held his breath as he waited for her to react to the contact.

Jaya absorbed the hit and then looked up at him, her eyes narrowed and her lips slid the side.

Arthur started to worry after her expression didn't change for a moment. Had he gone too far? Had she not forgiven him as much as he thought that she had?

Jaya watched him pale slightly and congratulated herself at being able to keep looking at him like she wasn't sure that she was going to let the friendly gesture slide. She decided to end his terror after an extra moment.

Arthur relaxed completely, despite the fact that she would notice, the moment he saw that same playful spark in her eyes and the smirk that he was sure that he loved. Not like _that_ obviously, but Jaya was probably the closest thing that he had to a sister. And he was pretty sure that there wasn't a better sister to be found. "Well, I'll leave you to it then."

Jaya chuckled and shook her head slightly. She waited until Arthur was a few feet away and then snickered to herself. "Got cha."

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, realizing as he did so that he had given away that he had heard what she said. He fumed quietly to himself, cursing the day that his father had agreed to let Jaya stay, and the day that he had decided to allow Jaya to become one of his only friends. He wasn't sure when it was, so he cursed it twice and started off toward the castle again, Jaya's laughter ringing in his ears.

Jaya watched him stop, shoulders stiff and then start marching off again, his steps stiff with anger and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. She tossed the knife she was holding up in the air and caught it, only to throw it in one smooth motion. A proud smile crossed her face when it hit the target within the red center circle.

* * *

Merlin hurried through the lower halls of the castle, a piece of parchment rolled up and stuffed into his jacket's inner pocket. Lancelot needed a seal of nobility. So be it. He wasn't going to let the man that had saved his life go without a chance to realize his dream.

Merlin walked quickly into the library, nodding tightly to Geoffrey. The man who kept the King's Hall of Records had always struck Merlin as the skeptical type, and today was no exception. He nodded to Merlin with one eyebrow crooked, much like Gaius' favorite look.

Merlin searched through the books until he found the one he was looking for and then glanced through the open shelves at Geoffrey, who was watching him closely still. "Homework." Merlin smiled pulling the large, brown leather book off the shelf and barely catching it, it's weight surprising him.

Geoffrey looked like he didn't quite believe him, but was letting it go because he didn't have any solid proof.

Merlin turned his back and carefully set the large book down on a nearby table that was littered with books and scrolls that hadn't found their places back on the shelves. He brushed off the top cover and smiled to himself. A list of nobles. Perfect. He quickly turned through the pages until he found one that he was looking for. Northumbrian Nobility. Outstanding. Merlin quickly pulled the parchment out of his coat and smoothed out the paper on the page across from the one that he was looking at. "Ic us bisen hraed tan hwanon." he recited, more under his breath than anything else. Merlin looked at the seal that magically transformed itself on to the page along with official writing and quickly replaced it in his jacket's inner pocket. He closed the book in time to hear Geoffrey clear his throat over his shoulder. "It's a...real page turner." Merlin smiled lamely, handing the book back to Geoffrey heading toward the door as quickly as he could without raising more questions.

Geoffrey looked after him and then down at the title of the book, looking back up in confusion.

Lancelot looked up from the book he was paging through as Merlin came through the door of the Physician's chamber with a roll of parchment in his hand. "What is that?" he asked, closing the book and setting it down on the table.

"This is the seal of your nobility." Merlin smiled.

"I don't understand." Lancelot shook his head slightly.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." Merlin gave a playful bow and held out the seal to Lancelot.

"No, Merlin. No." Lancelot shook his head.

Merlin stood upright, the seal falling down next to his side. "Oh, right. So you don't want to be a knight, then?" he asked, tipping his eyebrow in his best Gaius impression.

"Well...the rules don't allow it. Damn the rules, the rules are wrong!" Merlin vented, gesturing with the seal as he talked.

"But it's a lie." Lancelot pleaded. "It's against everything the knights stand for."

"You have as much a right to be a knight as any man. I know it." Merlin protested, vehemently.

"But the _rules_, Merlin." Lancelot protested.

"We're not breaking the rules. We're bending them, that's all. You get your foot in the door. But after that you'll be judged on your merit alone. And if you succeed-and they make you a knight-it'll be because you earned it, noble or not. I can't change the way things are done around here, but you can...if you let me help you." Merlin looked at him and slowly held out the parchment again.

Lancelot looked like he was warring with himself for a moment.

Merlin shook it slightly and grinned at him.

Lancelot caved and snatched the seal away from Merlin and unrolled it, quickly scanning over the words that were written on it.

"You'd best memorize that, My Lord." Merlin pointed out cheekily.

Lancelot nodded and a smile grew on his face just before he looked up at Merlin. "Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin nodded. "Now, do you have chainmail and a sword?"

Lancelot quickly looked up from reading again. "No."

"Why not?" Merlin demanded.

"I only had the one sword, and I've never worn chainmail in my life." Lancelot confessed like he was worried that Merlin would judge him for his lack of experience.

Merlin pursed his lips for a moment. "That'll never do. A noble's son would have chainmail and gambeson. We can't have you showing up like that. He'll know that you're not who you say you are." Merlin thought out loud as he mentally tried to figure out how he was going to get around the newest roadblock.

"Maybe it's better this way, Merlin." Lancelot started.

"Nonsense! I've got a plan." Merlin shook his head.

"I can't afford to buy any armor, Merlin." Lancelot protested.

"Who said anything about buying it?" Merlin wondered, smirking.

* * *

Jaya paused where she was in the middle of the hallway and looked across the intersection to a different hallway. Merlin was coming, and it sounded like he was with someone. She watched as Merlin and Lancelot walked past. Her brows furrowed together. Where could they be going at this time of day? She snapped her fingers quietly at Ridire, who was looking off in a different direction, and started after the two of them.

Lancelot paused as soon as he walked into the armory. He had never seen so many weapons and pieces of armor in one place. It was quite a sight to behold.

"Welcome to the armory." Merlin introduced, noticing his awe and spreading his arms wide as he gestured to the room.

"It's where all the fun happens." Jaya's voice informed from behind Lancelot as she walked into the room. "What are you boys doing?" she wondered.

"My Lady, Jaya." Lancelot swept into a quick bow.

Jaya groaned and rushed forward to grab each of his shoulders and force him to stand back up. "Stop that. I'm no better than you are."

"But you're a lady." Lancelot protested, gently taking her hands off his shoulders and holding them in his hands.

"Aye, and one that you're making very uncomfortable by all the bowing and 'My Lady' business. Just call me Jaya." She smiled at him and pulled her hands away from him. "Merlin does it all the time."

"I'm not Merlin, My La-"

"I'm aware of that, but ya _are_ a friend. And my friends don't call me anything but Jaya." She clapped him on the shoulder and then turned to Merlin. "What exactly are we doing down here, then?"

Lancelot startled visibly when her palm slapped across his bicep and looked from her to Merlin to see if what had just happened was an acceptable form of contact.

Merlin looked over Jaya's shoulder at him and smirked. Lancelot was _clearly_ uncomfortable. "We're finding Lancelot a sword and gambeson."

"Are we now!" Jaya's eyes lit up. "You're right handed? Of course you are, silly me." She started toward the swords and then spun on Merlin. "You! Don't you _dare_ tell Arthur I asked such a question. I'd never hear the end of it."

Merlin held up his hands and shook his head slightly.

Jaya nodded and looked up at Lancelot, still holding the same position he was in when she had slapped his shoulder. She waited until he looked at her, confusion all over his face and winked broadly. She grinned when he blushed and turned to inspect the swords that were hanging in the rack. "Right then, longsword, not broad sword." Jaya muttered to herself as she walked toward a rack in the back that had swords hanging from it that hadn't been touched in a long while. "Double or single handed?" She half turned and looked at Lancelot over her shoulder.

Lancelot started slightly. "Double." he responded before looking confused.

Merlin grinned wider when Lancelot looked at him, his eyes widened slightly. "She does that."

Lancelot's eyebrows rose slightly and he half shook his head.

Jaya came up to him with a sword, cobwebs, dust and all and held it out to him. "Swing that one around a bit. It looks like it would suit ya."

Lancelot took it from her and swung it twice.

Merlin watched Jaya's face morph into a critical look as she watched the blade fly through the air and the way that Lancelot looked while he held it. He watched the next two swings and then wondered what was going through her head. "What do you think?" he asked.

"It's a beautiful blade." Lancelot mused. "Wonderful."

"And on the first try. That hardly ever happens." Jaya grinned and clapped his shoulder. "What's next?" She looked at Merlin.


	44. Not Nobility

_**Happy Thursday everyone! I really must say, I'm just sooo excited at how many of you are so faithfully coming back every week! And an especially warm thank you to those of you who tirelessly review! Keep it up, I love to read them! **_

* * *

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're an awfully hard man to fit." Jaya giggled, looking at Lancelot.

Lancelot stood with his arms up above his head, twisted at an awkward angle to fit into the sleeves of the gambeson that he was in the middle of trying on. He struggled slightly and his shoulders fell as he sighed. "I think that's the farthest it's going to go."

Marlin chuckled. It was the third one that Lancelot had tried on. And this one was bigger than the last two. Lancelot still looked like he was trying to fit into something that a child could wear. It was mind boggling that there would be so many unclaimed gambesons that were so small. Who were they meant for? Squires?

Jaya smacked his arm and nodded to Lancelot. "Help the man out. It's not decent to laugh while he stands there and struggles tied up like a slaughtered pig."

Merlin half glared at her and then moved to help Lancelot muttering under his break about useless girls.

Jaya rolled her eyes and grunted. "I heard that."

"You're the one that's picking these out. I thought you would realize what size he would be close to."

"I can kill you from here, Merlin. Keep that in mind." Jaya's voice was muffled as she dug through a half empty chest with folded gambesons in it.

Lancelot stopped struggling-helping-Merlin work his way out of the gambeson that he was in and looked at Merlin, eyes wide.

Merlin grinned at him and started pulling on the sleeves. "She'll get over it." he assured, winking at him.

Lancelot looked at him like he was crazy as soon as he managed to wrangle his head out of the gambeson.

"Ah _ha_!" Jaya stood up, a bright red gambeson that looked like it hadn't been worn. "This one'll fit ya for sure."

Lancelot looked at it and shrugged. He almost didn't catch it out of the air before it hit him in the face and did his best to make sure that he didn't look at Jaya like he wasn't sure what to do with her.

Jaya walked up next to Merlin as they watched Lancelot adjust the gambeson so that he could put it on. "I have a good feeling about that one."

"Are you sure?" Lancelot asked, allowing it to fall.

Merlin half-stifled a snort.

Lancelot looked like a little boy who had tried on his older brother's clothes. It was much, _much,_ too big for him. The sleeves were wide and the shoulders fell down to against his biceps.

Jaya held her hands out slightly. "No one's ever worn that one. Can tell by the color. And it's easier to make something smaller than something that's too small bigger."

Merlin looked from Lancelot, who was still swimming in the gambeson, to Jaya. "He looks ridiculous!"

"Oh, and when his hands were stuck up above his head, _that_ was better?" Jaya tilted her head to the side. "We just need someone who can take it in a little."

"Gwen." Merlin decided.

"You think that she'll have time before tomorrow?" Jaya asked, tipping her eyebrow slightly.

"How did you know that my test was tomorrow?" Lancelot asked. He had taken to not addressing Jaya directly because every time he did he was scolded because he refused to use her name.

Jaya looked at him and shrugged slightly. "Arthur has been known to talk to me on occasion." Jaya tilted her head to the left. "Today it just happened to be the fact that I heard a couple of knight-hopefuls talking about the new Lord that stumbled into Camelot and was going to have a test tomorrow to see if he was fit to be a knight."

Lancelot looked at her and his eyebrow tilted slightly before he pulled the gambeson over his head and shook his hair back into place. "What about chainmail?" he wondered.

Jaya smirked and looked at Merlin. "You two go. I'll dig around here and find some that will fit him. She's going to need all the time that she can get."

Merlin nodded and gathered up the gambeson and stuffed it up under his arm. "Shall we?" he wondered.

Lancelot nodded and gestured for Merlin to lead the way.

Jaya winked at him when he glanced over at her and waved her fingers slightly. Once the two of them were out of the room she began to look around for unused chainmail.

* * *

It took her a while, but finally, after almost a half hour of searching she happened upon a couple of sets that seemed to have been discarded in a corner. The excitement quickly wore off as Jaya found holes and rips in all three of them. After a moment of deliberation Jaya scooped up all three and started off towards Gwen's house, smiling at anyone who looked at her in confusion.

* * *

"Thi-" Lancelot cleared his throat as the girl with warm dark skin measured around his hips. "This is very kind of you, er…"

"Gwen." She supplied, pausing with a hand on his shoulder.

"Gwen." Lancelot repeated, trying to remember it.

"Short for Guinevere." Gwen walked around behind him and held the string she was using to measure across his shoulders.

"Ah. Thank you Guinevere." Lancelot amended himself to use her full name.

"Look what I found!" Jaya announced walking through the door with an armful of chainmail. She paused just long enough to push the door closed with her foot and then held out her armload in excitement.

"Oh, don't thank me." Gwen protested. "Thank Merlin. Merlin would do anything for anyone-just set them down there on the table, Jaya-wouldn't you, Merlin?" Gwen gestured to where she thought Jaya should put them and then turned back to Lancelot. "Sorry, could you lift your arms? Thank you." She accidentally bumped into him and blushed slightly. "Sorry. I think it's great that Merlin's got you this chance. We need men like you."

"You do?" Lancelot looked at her over his shoulder slightly.

Jaya watched Gwen's cheeks flush slightly and picked up the most torn set of chainmail to begin working the links apart so that she could fix the chainmail that was in better shape.

"Well...not me personally." Gwen huffed slightly, clearly embarrassed. "But, you know, Camelot..." She looked at Jaya for a moment but received no help from the princess who was watching her with curiosity. Gwen's face fell slightly. "Not just Arthur and his kind. Ordinary people. Like you and me."

"Well, I'm not a knight yet, My Lady." Lancelot protested, reddening slightly.

"And I'm not a lady." Gwen pointed out.

"Would I fall under that category?" Jaya wondered, sitting on the edge of the table, her feet balancing on the very edge of the bench that was normally sat on, chainmail pulled across her lap, a link between her teeth.

Gwen looked at her, what she was doing and then shook her head slightly. "I don't think so. You're not a bully."

"What are you talking about? Have you _seen_ her and Arthur?" Merlin protested, his voice squeaking slightly.

Jaya pulled the chain link out from between her teeth and looked at Merlin slightly agast. "_Merlin_! How could you say such a thing?"

Merlin looked at her, completely unabashed and tipped an eyebrow. He turned to Lancelot. "She bullies Arthur. He hates it."

Lancelot looked at her wide-eyed.

Gwen snickered to herself and picked up the gambeson and began turning it inside out. "Jaya is capable of many things."

Jaya looked back and forth between the three of them and shook her head. "You're making me look bad in front of the guest."

Lancelot looked like he was very much out of his depth and startled slightly when something touched him.

"Sorry." Gwen apologized again, blushing slightly at the surprise that she caused him. "Could you put this on please?"

Lancelot smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"You're going to love the way that he looks in it." Merlin chuckled.

"_Mer_lin!" Gwen shushed, looking at him agast.

Jaya laughed heartily and then quickly toned it down to giggle when Gwen shot her hot look.

Lancelot poked his head out of the hole and shook his long hair slightly as he shrugged it down over his shoulders. "I'm afraid they're right, Guinevere."

Gwen turned and looked at him and looked completely shocked before quickly schooling her expression down to a more thoughtful one. "Yes. I _do_ see what you mean." she mused, her lips moving slightly to the right as she thought.

* * *

Jaya looked up from linking together one of the bigger tears that was in the chainmail that she was slowly starting to piece back together. She watched, between fiddling with the metal, as Gwen explained to Merlin, and by extension Lancelot, how she was going to fix the problem that they had been presented with.

The longer that Gwen talked and moved around him, the more Lancelot watched her with a look that bordered on adoration. Gwen would steal quick glances when he wasn't looking and Lancelot blushed more than anyone Jaya had ever seen because more often than not Gwen or Merlin would catch him staring at Gwen.

Jaya wondered if they even realized what was happening, or she only did because she was on the outside and being ignored for the most part.

"Ok. We're done." Gwen announced a few moments later. "Ermm...I should have these ready in no time. It's nice to meet you Lancelot." Gwen offered her hand to him shyly.

Lancelot grasped her fingers and turned her hand over to lightly brush his lips across her knuckles.

Gwen blushed deeply and quickly pulled her hand back when Lancelot held it for a moment too long and cleared her throat slightly. "I'll let you know when I'm finished, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded and grinned. "Thanks, Gwen."

Gwen nodded, still looking flushed.

Lancelot turned to follow Merlin out. "Goodbye My Lady." He smiled a Gwen and then looked at Jaya and dipped his head slightly including her.

Jaya returned the motion and waved slightly at Merlin. "I'll be here for a while. This one's more broken than I thought." She informed, her eyes sliding over to Gwen, making her blush again.

Gwen nearly died of embarrassment until she thankfully realized that Lancelot nor Merlin understood what Jaya was hinting at, and that they hadn't seen the blush. "_Jaya_!" she hissed once she was sure that the door would block enough of the sound of her voice.

Jaya looked at her and grinned. "You _fancy_ him." she teased, her accent sing-song.

"I do not." Gwen protested, much too quickly.

"Which one do you like better? Lancelot or Merlin?" Jaya prodded.

"_Jaya!_" Gwen exclaimed again, hands flying up to cover her cheeks when they flushed again.

Jaya giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, Gwen. It's just too easy."

Gwen glared at her and began to work on the gambeson, doing her best to keep from blushing again so that Jaya wouldn't bring it up again.

* * *

"She seems lovely, Guinevere." Lancelot mused as they walked down one of the many hallways in the castle. He was grateful that Merlin was there to guide him, he would be hopelessly lost.

"Oh yeah." Merlin nodded, lightly grabbing Lancelot's sleeve to indicate to him which hallway they they were going to start down next. "Yeah, she is. And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise."

Lancelot nodded agreeably and then looked at Merlin pointedly. "Are you two..you know…" he attempted awkwardly.

Merlin looked at him a moment in confusion before laughing heartily. "No. No, we're just friends."

Lancelot smiled privately and nodded.

Merlin looked at him shrewdly and smirked to himself before pointing to the next hallway that they were going to take.

* * *

"I think Lancelot has a crush on Gwen." Merlin announced suddenly, leaning against the pitchfork he was using to clean the stables.

Jaya long brush strokes across Courage's neck didn't slow when she looked up at him. "What gave you that idea?" she wondered, glancing over to make sure Ridire wasn't going to scare the horses that he was nosing between, on the hunt for something again. Her strokes paused slightly for a moment and then continued when she looked over Courage's back at Merlin.

Merlin stood up from leaning against the handle and turned back to his task. "He asked me after we left Gwen's if we were…" Merlin paused as he searched for the right word. "Together?" he looked over at Jaya and his eyebrows danced waiting for her reaction.

Jaya smirked and shook her head slightly. "You know, Merlin. You could do a lot worse than Gwen."

Merlin stopped and looked over his shoulder sharply. "What?"

Jaya shrugged and started brushing down Courage's back. "Am I wrong?"

"Well no, but…" Merlin turned to face her almost fully his right arm at an awkward angle as he held the pitchfork at arms length, swaying slightly. "You know something."

Jaya looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Do not. Just pointing it out."

Merlin looked at her like he didn't believe her and then turned back to his task again. "What do you think?"

"Me?" Jaya asked. "About what?"

"Gwen and Lancelot!" Merlin shot her an exasperated look.

Jaya smirked and spent a little extra time working out a dirty patch that had clumped together the grey hair on Courage's hip. "I don't know."

"Jaya. I know that you were watching them. Come on, tell me what you think." Merlin leaned against one of Arthur's many horses to get it to step out of the way so that he could continue with what he was doing without poking its legs.

Jaya looked at him and bent down to pet Ridire's head. "You're such a _girl_, Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "_See_ you are a bully."

"What?" Jaya asked, standing upright and looking at him sharply over Courage's back.

"Either that or you've been spending too much time with Arthur." Merlin didn't flinch away from what he had said.

Jaya grinned and leaned her forearms lightly on Courage's back, the fingers that weren't holding the brush folding together. "I think that no one could do better than Gwen. She's kind and loving and smart, charming, and has a wonderful smile." Jaya held up one finger that was fished through the leather strap that was attached to the brush. "However. I'm not sure that Lancelot is a good fit."

"Why is that?" Merlin demanded, looking up quickly, his shoulder bumping against a different horse's hindquarters.

"Gwen is a peasant girl, Merlin. Lancelot's family will _never_ accept her. As wonderful as you and I think she is, nobility are notorious for being class specific when it comes to marriage. They'll treat her terribly." Jaya's voice was apologetic as she started to brush Courage again.

"He's not." Merlin shook his head.

"He's not what?" Jaya looked up at him. "Normal nobility?"

Merlin paused for a moment wondering where the venom in her voice came from. "What? No. He's not nobility."

Jaya paused and looked at him with her eyes narrowed slightly. "He's not?"

Merlin grinned and shook his head. "No."

"I _was_ wondering what she meant by that." Jaya threw up her hands and shook her head slightly. "Well then in that case, they'll be fine."

"Did you see the way that she was looking at him?" Merlin asked, looking at her over the three horses that were between them.

"You are _such_ a girl, Merlin." Jaya rolled her eyes.

* * *

The fog lay thick and grey over the lower town of Camelot early the next morning. It swirled around the two figures that were walking through it, silently enfolding them into the greyness so they were soon not seen.

Jaya was carrying a fully mended and cleaned set of chainmail, humming quietly to herself as she wove around the not-yet-open shops and eased around one or two of the more early rising townspeople. Ridire trotted next to her lankily. He looked around through the mist, hoping for something to chase after.

A few of the townsfolk started when they saw Jaya or, more than likely, Ridire suddenly appear out of the mist, only to be sucked back into it with no more sound than the small jingle that the chainmail made and Ridire's calm panting.

Jaya had just stepped up to Gwen's doorway and knocked when Merlin and Lancelot, pushed out of the mist and walked up to the doorstep as well. "Beautiful morning, isn't, Lads?" she asked in a loud whisper.

Merlin stifled a yawn, and scrubbed Ridire's ears back and forth fondly. "You can hardly see anything in this!"

"Good morning." Lancelot still hadn't decided how he was going to address Jaya, so he still did his best to not address her directly.

Jaya nodded to him and smiled. "Good morning, Lancelot." she smirked to herself when he looked uncomfortable. "It's just like home." She said in a tone that sounded like she was agreeing with Merlin. "It's going to be a beautiful day."

"How can you tell? You can't even see the tops of the houses!" Merlin demanded.

"Good morning, Jaya." Gwen opened the rough sawn door and then looked at the others. "Oh my goodness! I didn't realize you all were going to be here this early! Good morning, Merlin." More shyly, "Lancelot." Her eyes lingered for a moment and then she quickly bent her knees and held her hands out. "Ridire! How are you?" she asked, her voice pitching slightly higher.

Ridire turned from looking at Merlin like he was the best human that had ever been encountered and lunged forward into Gwen's open arms rubbing his nose over her face and licking her excitedly.

Gwen giggled and stood up straight again, her face slightly flushed. "Well don't just stand there out in the fog! Come in, come in!"

Ridire trotted in quickly, not needing to be told again, eagerly trotting to the table where some food was sitting on the single plate.

"Oi! You leave that alone! That's Gwen's breakfast. You had your own already this morning." Jaya reprimanded as she stepped down into the house and caught sight of her dog with his nose well over the edge of the table, but not touching the food yet.

Ridire looked at her like she was going to be the death of him and quietly padded over the the fire and threw himself down in front of it with a loud groan of protest.


	45. Basic Training

_**Happy Thursday everyone! And welcome to those of you that have favorited since last week! I really can't believe how popular Jaya is getting y'all! Anyway enough of me...happy reading!**_

* * *

It didn't take long before Lancelot was standing in front of the fire, his arms held out as Gwen made the finishing touches to the gambeson to make sure that it fit him well without being too tight.

Lancelot's eyes widened in surprise when Jaya presented him with the chainmail that glittered in the light of the fire because of the polish that she had worked into it the night before. "I can't accept this." he protested as he held up the top half to look at it, his eyes wide.

Jaya dropped her hands so it fell to it's full length and grinned at him. "You can and you will. I didn't go to all that trouble of fixing and polishing it only to have to you tell me you don't want it." She clapped his shoulder. "Let's see you in it, Laddy."

Lancelot looked uncomfortable for a moment and then started to put it on.

Merlin lept forward from where he was sitting on the bench with his elbows resting on the table top to help.

Jaya and Gwen looked at each other and giggled slightly as the two boys struggled to get the chainmail arranged while making sure that it didn't pull on Lancelot's long wavy hair. It was quite an affair. They had to start over more than once.

It wasn't very long before Merlin and Gwen were explaining to Lancelot the finer points of being a noble while Jaya sat with the newly cleaned sword across her knees. She listened with half an ear as she spent her time bringing back the polish to the disused metal.

By the time she had the edges of the sword bright back to a satisfactory sharpness, Lancelot looked like he had had too much information pumped into his brain. Jaya smirked to herself. She knew that feeling better than she liked to admit to anyone.

"All you're fussing and he'll never be able to remember anything else." Jaya snickered and then stood upright on the bench from where she was sitting on the table and lightly jumped down to clear Ridire, who was laying down just next to it.

Ridire started and shifted, looking at her like she had just insulted him on the deepest level.

Jaya held out Lancelot's sword, ignoring her dog's hurt look. "There ya are. Good as new. Can't even tell there was cobwebs."

Lancelot took it with a grateful look and pushed it through the wide leather belt so it sat on his left hip. "Thank you."

Jaya grinned. "You'll call me Jaya some day."

Lancelot just looked uncomfortable.

* * *

"Well, we better hurry if we're going to make it to the training field with enough time for Lancelot to see how Arthur works before the actual test." Merlin announced a few minutes later.

Jaya snapped her fingers at Ridire and started toward the door with them. "I should already be there. Arthur will be disappointed that the squires won't have the chance to try to hit me with sticks. He does so love that."

Merlin through his head back and laughed. "You mean, squire."

Gwen smiled while swirling the cloak that she had chosen to wear around her shoulders. By now, even _she_ had heard about the person that Merlin was talking about.

Lancelot looked at her in confusion.

"There's a certain squire that isn't all that terrible fond of Jaya. Every time Jaya's part of the training he gets all worked up. Usually breaks down and attacks her at one point or another. Arthur just lets them go at it. You'll pick him out right away. He's the one with the two black eyes." Merlin explained, his tone indicating how funny he thought the whole thing was. At first he had been worried. But when it became an almost weekly occurrence, and when he had learned from one of the servants that Barret had been telling his father that he was sparing with a knight to save his dignity, Merlin found the whole thing _very_ amusing.

Jaya shrugged when Lancelot looked at her closely. "He'll learn some manners eventually. Or get better at ducking. One of the two."

Merlin chuckled to himself and shook his head. He'd kept what he learned from her, simply because he knew that she would use it to taunt Barret, and she really didn't need to embarrass him more than she already was doing. Maybe he would tell Arthur if it ever came up.

* * *

"_One! Two! Three! Four!_" Arthur's voice rang out across the training field while the squires quickly changed positions with each number that he called out. "Barret! You can't use _just_ brute strength! Your opponent will not always be smaller than you! Do _not_ make me tell you again!" Arthur sighed slightly. "_One! Two! Three! Four!_"

Merlin was right. It wasn't hard for Lancelot to figure out which boy that Merlin and Jaya had been talking about. He was standing opposite them, first one in line just to make sure that Arthur could keep an eye on him. Both of his eyes were black-green and he had a petulant look on his face. He looked up, over the head of his smaller sparring partner and sneered at the group. At first Lancelot thought that it was directed at him, until he caught sight of Jaya's wiggling fingers and pleased smile.

"He hates me. And he hates that I find it amusing." Jaya informed with a smirk. She folded her arms and cocked her hip. She bobbed her head in a quiet greeting to Arthur, curls bouncing, who raised his chin slightly in return.

Lancelot looked at her and pursed his lips slightly. "You're very strange."

Jaya looked up at him and flashed a dazzling smile. She quickly brushed a wild strand out of her eyes.

Merlin and Gwen hurriedly fussed over Lancelot, making sure that the final touches were in place. As a nearly last minute thought, Merlin handed Lancelot his seal of nobility.

"You certainly look the part." Merlin announced a few moments later.

"Doesn't he just?" Gwen asked, poking Jaya's arm.

Jaya turned and looked him up and down. "Relax, Laddy. You'll do fine."

Lancelot nodded and took a steadying breath.

"All right. That'll do for the day." Arthur announced, smirking slightly as the boys relaxed visibly. "Well done."

Barret shoved his rod at the small boy that was his sparring partner.

Jaya's eyebrows rose and her head cocked the the left slightly.

Arthur had just turned to look at her when he caught the look and looked back at the squires. "Barret! I'll thank you very much to do your _own_ work."

Barret jumped, not expecting to be noticed and ripped his staff away from the other boy with a scowl.

Arthur put his hands on his hips and shook his head. It was going to take a _long_ time before he would be willing to let _that_ squire try out for being a knight. He briefly wondered if bumping him back to being a page would knock the chip off of his shoulder. Not that Barret's father would ever stand for it. Once Arthur was satisfied that everything was back to where it was supposed to be, he turned and started back to where the sword stand was hanging.

"Here's your chance. Go for it." Merlin urged, giving Lancelot's shoulder a slight push.

Lancelot shot them a nervous look and started toward the sword rack.

* * *

Arthur looked up when a man that he didn't recognise walked up to him. "Yes?"

"Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." Lancelot introduced himself. Proud that the title came out of his mouth smoothly.

"Lance….a..lot." Arthur looked at him skeptically for a moment. "My servant mentioned you. Do you have the seal?"

Lancelot half bowed and handed the rolled up parchment to Arthur.

Arthur took it and with his other hand shoved against Lancelot's shoulder suddenly.

Lancelot fell to the ground, a look of surprise on his face.

Gwen gasped and Merlin's eyes flew wide. Jaya pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep steadying breath.

"Sluggish reactions. In a battlefield you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready." Arthur looked down at Lancelot like he was completely unimpressed.

"I can't believe he did that!" Merlin hissed.

"He _actually_ did something unexpected. I don't know whether to be worried or proud." Jaya muttered. She pulled back slightly when the other two looked at her. "Don't look at me like that. Lancelot's up again."

"I'm ready now, Sire."

Arthur paused. He was only a handful of feet away from the sword rack. He was slightly surprised. He turned back around slowly. "You are, are you?" he wondered.

Lancelot nodded, looking stern.

"Fine. You can start by cleaning the stables." Arthur announced.

Some of the knights that had gathered around the edges of the training field waiting for their chance to train laughed and elbowed each other.

Lancelot looked from Arthur to Merlin in uncertainty.

Merlin flashed him his biggest grin and put both his thumbs up, hoping with all he had that Lancelot would realize it was chance if nothing else.

* * *

Jaya had phased away from Merlin while Arthur was informing Lancelot that he could start in the stables. She went to the corner where the sparring dummy was set up. She rolled her shoulders and her neck, smiling despite herself at the now-familiar feeling of the wolf pendant bouncing against her throat.

"I thought you said that I wouldn't be wasting my time." Arthur demanded.

"Good morning, Arthur." Jaya returned, not the least bit caught off guard that he was suddenly next to her.

"Oh, yes. Good morning." Arthur responded. Realizing that he hadn't greeted her yet.

Jaya looked at him and smirked. "I didn't _say_ it. As I recall I just shook my head when you asked if you would be wasting your time. Ya didn't really give the lad a chance." Jaya pointed out, pulling a sword out of its sheath and spinning it around slightly.

"He fell." Arthur grumbled.

"You pushed him." Jaya swung the sword and let it lightly connect with the dummy.

"He didn't even resist." Arthur pointed out.

"Arthur." Jaya looked at him and took another swing at the dummy.

"You saw him, Jaya." Arthur defended.

"Is this just because Merlin told you about him?" Jaya cocked her head.

"What?" Arthur snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, Jaya." He took a half a step closer to her. "But you do realize that _Merlin_ has absolutely _no_ idea about how to be a good judge of swordsmanship."

Jaya paused for a moment and then looked over at him. She sighed and then took half a step over and shoved against Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur stumbled back and almost didn't catch his balance. "Hey! Hang on!"

Jaya looked looked at him and calmly pulled the other sword out of its sheath and swung them both experimentally at the dummy. "I'm just saying you might want to rethink it. _Merlin_ talks about your ability with a sword to anyone that will listen."

Arthur looked at her indignantly. "What was that?!"

Jaya looked at him. "Think about it."

"Think about what?" Arthur demanded.

Jaya rolled her eyes.

Suddenly realization dawned on Arthur's face. "You want me to actually find out what Lancelot is capable of. Don't you."

Jaya looked at him over her shoulder. "I knew you were a smart boy."

"Hang on." Arthur protested. "To be fair, you just shoved me for no reason."

"Aye, and you almost fell in front of your knights." Jaya paused with her sword tips still touching the dummy. "If this was a battle field right now, you'd be dead, ay?"

Arthur felt the flush that crawled up his cheeks too late to actually stop it.

Jaya dropped her arms and shifted the sword ne in her right hand over to her left and patted his cheek. "Just give the Lad a chance to prove himself."

Arthur fumed for a moment and then bobbed his head back and forth and started off toward the rest of the knights to train with them a little. "Things were so much easier before you came along."

Jaya snorted. "You're welcome."

* * *

"I'm sorry about Lancelot, Merlin. I see you were upset." Gaius looked over at his ward with sympathy in his eyes.

Merlin looked up at him, startled. "Oh, you know...that's life. You win some, you lose some."

"You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature." Gaius mused.

Merlin beamed. "Thank you Gaius."

The door opened and Lancelot walked in, covered in dirt and looking like he was exhausted.

"How'd it go?" Merlin wondered, smiling brightly.

Lancelot grunted and half shook his head. He shuffled off toward the three steps that lead up to Merlin's chambers without a sound.

Gaius watched him until the door closed and then looked at Merlin, his eyebrows half raised.

"He found work at the stables." Merlin offered, pointing out the obvious. "It looked like he tangled with Courage at one point."

"I see." Gaius paused a moment. "And the truth before I lose my temper."

"He's er...trying out for the knights." Merlin pulled back from Gaius slightly.

Gaius' face darkened. "The First Code of Camelot has never been broken by any man. What have you done, Merlin?"

Merlin squared his shoulders slightly. "Okay, I bent the rules a little, but the rules are wrong! They're unfair!"

"You bent the rules? Using magic?" Gaius seethed, glaring at him.

"It was nothing, honestly. More of a trick than actual magic." Merlin shrugged it off.

"You're magic is not a toy, Merlin." Gaius stated, glaring at him. "It's not for you to use or abuse as you see fit."

"I know. I know." Merlin muttered, looking like he felt bad.

"Then why'd you do it?" Gaius demanded.

Merlin quailed slightly. "I owe Lancelot my life-Jaya too, but she's different, she already has what she wants. I'm paying for that debt the only way that I know how. By giving him the opportunity that he deserves. If you wish to punish me for it, go ahead."

Gaius looked at him and pursed his lips. Sighing heavily he shook his head.

* * *

"Did you want to go with me?"

Jaya re-hefted Courage's left hind foot and reset his pastern against her thigh. "Stop trying to sit on me." She grumbled looking back at the big grey. Her eyes then shifted to look up at Arthur as she picked up the file that was lying next to her right boot and started scraping it against the outside edge of Courage's foot. "And where would you be going?" she wondered, adjusting where the file was scraping.

"To give a second chance."

Jaya finished rounding off Courage's foot and carefully placed it on the ground before standing up and leaning her arm over his hip. "I wouldn't mind. Are you sure you want me along?"

"Just promise me you won't do any shoving." Arthur looked at her sternly.

Jaya held out her hands in a mini shrug. "Why would I do something like that?"

"Because you've done it already." Arthur pointed out.

Jaya snorted and lightly tossed the file into the bucket that was a couple of feet away. "Let's go then. Do you know where he is?"

Arthur nodded. "Down by the smithy."

Jaya followed him out into the bright sunlight.

Ridire trotted excitedly up from somewhere where Arthur didn't see to happily bump against Jaya as he trotted next to her.

"You _do_ realize that we have people that do that sort of thing." Arthur wondered, looking at her with his eyebrow tipped.

"To do what?" Jaya wondered.

"What you were doing with your horse." Arthur hoped that would be enough explanation because he really wasn't sure what to call it.

Jaya's eyebrows rose. "And let him almost sit on the poor stable boy? I don't think that's a very good idea, the lad is only ten. Besides, I had time."

Arthur looked at her strangely as they rounded the last corner before the smithy together, in stride.

Jaya just grinned brilliantly at him.

Lancelot was sitting on a low stool, a whet stone in one hand and a sword balanced across his knees as he slowly stroked the edge into sharpness.

Arthur rolled to a stop and looked around him a moment before his eyes settled on a broom that was propped up against the corner of the building. He hefted it for a moment and then glanced at Jaya before tossing it to Lancelot.

Lancelot looked up a moment before it would have hit him and caught it. He looked up at Arthur and his eyebrows flinched slightly.

"Not bad." Arthur mused.

Lancelot stood up and looked at the broom and then to Arthur before giving him a slight bow.

Jaya took a half a step over and picked up another broom. She had an idea where Arthur was going with it.

"Would you like me to sweep again, Sire?" Lancelot asked, mild as ever.

"Yes, it does certainly does need sweeping," Arthur looked around with his hands on his hips, his tone self-important, "But first." He held his hand out toward Jaya, and took the broom from her without looking. He pulled it up and pushed the bristles off. He hefted it again and then looked at Lancelot. "I'd like you to kill me."

Jaya calmly stepped back and then rolled her eyes. Arthur, _always _so dramatic.

Lancelot watched him in confusion. "Sire?" he asked, looking at Arthur and then over at Jaya in confusion.

"Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to." Arthur taunted.

Lancelot hesitated.

"I'd want to if I were you." Jaya pointed out from where she was standing, leaning against the wall a few feet away, Ridire sitting next to her, leaning against the right leg.

Lancelot pursed his lips and roughly pulled the bristles off. He almost didn't have enough time before Arthur advanced on him.

Jaya watched as they blocked blows and attacked each other with the crude quarterstaffs.

"Come on, Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet." Arthur taunted.

Jaya snorted and ducked as one of the staffs hit the wall just a few inches above where her head would have been. "Oi! Innocent bystander here, Lads."

The boys leapt away from her and continued with a few more loud cracking hits before Arthur saw and opening and was able to hit the end of his stick in into Lancelot's stomach, knocking him back a few feet.

"Congratulations, Lancelot."

Lancelot stood up just in time to catch the stick that was tossed at him.

"You just made basic training."

Lancelot grinned painfully.

Jaya beamed and nodded approval.

That's when the warning bells started to toll.


	46. Preparing for a Monster

The broomhandle in Arthur's hand dropped to the cobblestones and half bounced, half rolled off to the side, unseen. The noise of it covered by the screams that were coming from higher up in the town.

Arthur and Jaya whipped around and were running toward the sounds of the screams, Ridire streaking in front of them.

By the time that they turned down the third street, Jaya was starting to wonder how far away the screams and wails were, and if it would just be easier to come up with an explanation as to how she and Arthur both magically-literally-appeared where they needed to be. She burst through a couple of serving girls that were frozen in the middle of the street, arms bent crazily in front of her calling back an apology over her shoulder for running into them. She bounced off Arthur when they both went for the same gap and ricocheted into the wall with a loud grunt and narrowed her eyes at him. That was _sure _to be a bruise.

"Are you all right?" Lancelot wondered.

Jaya blinked in surprise. She wasn't sure why she didn't think that he would follow them. "It was just a friendly tap." She smiled at him and then rushed off after Arthur, planning on making sure that he had a matching bruise before the race was over.

* * *

Merlin rushed over to a woman who looked like she was going to fall flat on her face before she set foot in the castle square and quickly grabbed her left arm to gently put it around his shoulders. He practically carried her into the main square and supported her over to a box that she could sit on, near where Gaius was already examining an equally exhausted woman. "You're safe now. I promise." he smiled at her reassuringly before moving on to Gaius. "How is she?" he wondered, nodding to the woman who was obviously in shock.

"Okay." Gaius sighed.

Merlin looked up in time to see Lancelot and the Royals break into the square and look around them in confusion.

Lancelot jogged over to Merlin, he was the closest, and looked around them again. "What happened to these people?"

"Their village was attacked by a winged monster." Merlin sighed, looking at Lancelot pointedly. "What happened to _them_?" he tossed his chin toward the Royals.

Arthur was standing a few feet away, looking at Jaya balefully, who looked like she expected him to understand that whatever had happened had been coming to him.

"I see what you mean now, about them." Lancelot shook his head.

"Did she bully Arthur again?" Merlin wondered.

Lancelot shrugged. "He seems to think so."

"What happened? These people aren't from around here." Arthur asked, walking up and looking around at the people who were walking and carrying each other into the main square.

"Their village was attacked by the winged monster." Merlin answered.

Jaya walked up in time to hear what Merlin said and immediately spun on her heel to walk briskly toward the gate, Ridire shuffling along after her loosely.

The boys stood where the were for a moment, watching her take a little girl from a man who was struggling to pull a wooden cart, carry his daughter and keep his tired wife upright. She said something to the man that made him smile tiredly. The next moment the little girl was giggling wildly as Jaya half pretended to drop her and then whirled her around in a tight circle.

"Well we can't just stand here and let _her_ get all the glory." Arthur muttered, looking at Lancelot and Merlin like they were co-conspirators and like he expected them to agree with him.

"After you, Sire." Lancelot nodded.

Arthur grinned broadly at him, looked at Merlin pointedly and started away. "Don't lag behind, Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yes, M'Lord."

Arthur looked back over his shoulder. "I heard that."

"Meant you to, Sire." Merlin retorted.

* * *

The four of them soon fell into a pattern. Arthur would help by directing traffic or by catching a near-by woman who would nearly collapse. Merlin took it upon himself to help anyone who looked like they were stumbling and nearing the end of their strength. Lancelot took heavy baskets and bundles or pulled carts to lighten the loads as best he could. Jaya swooped in and out of families, entertaining children, carrying the smaller ones, sometimes two at a time, and holding hands of the ones stubborn enough to want to walk but too tired to keep from tripping.

It took them a few hours to sort out enough room for everyone in the square, and get everyone as comfortable as possible. The Royals soon took to asking questions about the attack and what had happened from anyone who seemed awake and willing enough to explain.

Ridire basked in the light of his newfound fame, lying on the cobblestones, tongue lolling to one side while small children climbed over him and stroked his wiry fur along with a few of the more curious and brave adults.

* * *

Lancelot threw himself down on the large steps just outside the arch that lead up toward the physician's chambers. Merlin was sitting only a couple of feet away but scooted over toward him. "I think it's time you explained something to me."

Merlin looked at him and leaned back against the steps. "What's that?"

"Them." Lancelot nodded over the where Jaya and Arthur were standing talking with a couple knights. Jaya's body language hinted that she was not impressed with what the knight was saying. She folded her arms and then slowly turned to look at Arthur like she was waiting for him to say something.

"What do you mean?" Merlin wondered.

"Are they…does he...does she…" Lancelot fumbled looking away from them for a moment to look at Merlin. "What are they to each other?" he asked, his eyes tightly pinched closed.

Merlin grinned. "Why?"

"It's just that...sometimes it seems like they're siblings. But every so often it almost seems like they're together."

"The Royals?" Merlin scoffed. "They would never. Arthur _did_ kiss her once." Merlin snorted. "You should have seen the looks on their faces."

"Royals?" Lancelot tipped an eyebrow.

"Ah. Yes. That." Merlin cleared his throat. "That's what I call them. Jaya's the Princess of Ireland. It's one of Camelot's biggest allies."

"_She's_ a Princess." Lancelot looked at Merlin like he wasn't sure if Merlin had suffered from some sort of delusion.

Merlin grinned and chuckled. "I know it seems hard to believe. Arthur says there's quite a story behind why she's the way she is. But he won't tell me. Claims it's _above _my _understanding_." Merlin hung his head back so that it dropped below his shoulders slightly and he rolled his eyes. He looked at Lancelot over his right shoulder and smirked. "She's a good person. And she's good for Arthur. Keeps him on his toes and knocks his ego about a bit. It's great fun to watch."

Lancelot hummed in understanding agreement and then looked back over at Merlin. "Ireland? I don't think I've ever heard of it."

Merlin nodded and shifted so his elbows were resting on the tops of his knees. "I heard it's almost a week's ride North before you have to take a boat a couple days to the West." He glanced back at Lancelot. "Everyone seems to really love her. Arthur doesn't show it as much as everyone else, but he lets her train with the knights and takes her on quests. You weren't too far off guessing siblings. She and Arthur are a lot alike, you know? They only one around here who doesn't really like her is Uther. And Barret. No one really cares what he thinks."

"The King doesn't like her?" Lancelot asked, looking back at the brown leather vest that hugged Jaya tightly, the dark green trousers, tall brown boots, the split brown leather skirt and the two swords hanging off her hips. Her curls bounced slightly as she bent down to scoop up a little girl that had run up to hug her leg tightly and look up at her in awe.

Merlin grunted. "They've butted heads a few times. Uther doesn't like people who voice their opinions loudly when they differ from his. She almost got herself locked up a few months ago during a tournament because she wanted to compete. About a month ago she _did_ get herself locked up because she took on a few guards. Knocked them around a little I guess."

"She did?" Lancelot looked at him, surprised. "Why?"

"I was dying. Arthur had the cure. Uther had ordered them arrested when they came back to Camelot. She attacked them so that Arthur could get through. Turned out it didn't really help. They still got locked up. It was only because her...uhm...maidservant went down to the dungeons that they were able to get the antidote to me in time." Merlin ducked his head, hoping that Lancelot wouldn't notice the redness that was climbing up his cheeks toward his ears.

Lancelot looked back over at the Royals. "He values her opinion very highly, doesn't he?"

"Who? Arthur? Yeah. Don't let him hear you say that. He'd deny it." Merlin looked at Lancelot, only a slight pink from thinking of Freya and bringing her up, out loud. He fought and failed to keep the new wave of redness from sweeping across his cheeks. "You didn't hear it from me, but he's changed a bit since she showed up."

Lancelot nodded in interest. "You think very highly of her, don't you, Merlin."

Merlin nodded. "She's great. Jaya treats everyone like they're a friend. Even us servants."

"Sounds like a true noble." Lancelot mused.

Merlin nodded. "She's fantastic."

* * *

"I'd hunt the thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air." Arthur complained, looking down at the main square where the dying light showed people quietly moving about, looking a third their real size from where he was high up in the castle.

"You don't have to track it." Uther mused, his hands, encased in the black leather gloves, settled on his hips. His light blue eyes tracked the people in the square. "First Greenswood then Willowdale. The creature's heading south. Toward the mouth of the valley."

"Toward Camelot." Arthur agreed without looking at his father.

"You must prepare your knights, Arthur." Uther looked at him pointedly.

"Have faith, Father. We'll be ready." Arthur assured.

"Arthur, when I say your knights, I do not mean Jaya." Uther warned.

Arthur looked away from the square at his father.

"She is to stay out of it." Uther looked at him, his voice and harsh eyes brokering no argument.

"I'm not sure I can stop her." Arthur sidestepped. Something twinged in his chest. Why was he insulted that his father demand that he make Jaya stay out of the fight that was sure to happen? Why did he feel like he betrayed her suddenly?

"You _will_ or I will." Uther stated flattly. "It's not proper for her to go galavanting out with you."

Arthur almost lost control of his facial expression and allowed his father to see the recoil that he wanted so desperately to keep hidden. "I'll do what I can, Father."

"See that you do." Uther nodded.

* * *

Gaius looked up at Merlin and Jaya when they walked into his chamber. "Good evening you two." he nodded.

Jaya grinned and scooped up Ridire's collar just before he went to investigate what was bubbling in the pot that was hanging over the cheery fire. "That's hot, ya fool." she looked at him and shook her head slightly.

Merlin glanced over at her before focusing on Gaius. "We need to find this monster."

"Do you have a book?" Jaya asked, letting Ridire go.

"I'm an old man your Highness. I've collected lots of books." Gaius pointed out.

"We need one on monsters." Merlin smiled hopefully.

"Try that one there. Jaya,"

Jaya perked up when he called her name.

"There should be a book or two up there that might have something in it." Gaius gestured up toward the upper level.

Jaya nodded quickly and lightly trotted up the stairs to look over the bindings of the books. "I feel like I was _just_ up here."

"The Afanc was ages ago." Merlin retorted from where he was moving books around down by Gaius.

"What would you know about it. You were _gone_ most of the time." Jaya pointed out, her voice testy. She looked took half a step over to the rail and looked down at him.

Merlin looked up at her and grinned. "At least I came up with a plan."

Jaya snorted. "You're welcome for helping, Merlin."

Merlin grinned and opened up the next book.

"The wings of an eagle. Body of a lion." Gaius muttered.

"Wings of an eagle. Body of a lion." Jaya repeated, her voice floating down from the upper level.

* * *

"I've read this page four times." Jaya wailed slightly, her head buried haphazardly in her arms. She looked over the edge of the loft at where Gaius and Merlin were still searching. "What time is it?" she wondered. She was laying on her stomach, Ridire had made himself comfortable with his head leaning heavily in the middle of her back.

"Late." Gaius mused, picking up the next book.

Jaya groaned and let her forehead drop down onto the book, her arms falling over her head in a jumble.

"We'll start up again in the morning." Gaius announced, closing his latest book with a loud thump.

* * *

Jaya walked into her chambers and leaned back against the door as soon as it was closed. She was exhausted. Her eyes hurt. Her brain felt like it was full to the breaking point. There were more monsters than should be considered healthy in the books that she had read. But still there wasn't a single one that looked like the beast that she had seen in the woods that day.

Ridire walked over to her head bed and leapt up onto it, spinning three circles before flopping down on the right top edge, his head flopping against the abundance of pillows that covered the head of the bed. He sighed and it trailed off into a little grumble of a groan.

Jaya looked over at him and shook her head, absentmindedly reaching over to begin to untie her left bracer.

Her whole body jerked in shock when there was a knock on the door right behind her.

Ridire rolled up wildly, looking at the door like it had insulted him.

Jaya took a step away from the door and looked at in confusion. Who would be knocking at this hour? "Yes?" she asked, her voice dripping with the obvious need for the person on the other side of the door to explain their business quickly.

"I need to talk to you."

"Arthur?" Jaya grunted, pulling the door open slightly and blinking against the brightness of the torchlight that flooded against her eyes.

"Why are you still dressed?" Arthur asked, looking at her bracers and swords in confusion.

"Would you rather I wasn't?" Jaya demanded, looking at him unamused.

Arthur's mouth fell open slightly, realizing what he had asked. "I mean...shouldn't you be dressed for bed by now?"

"Did you come here for a reason? Or did you just want to question my ability to get dressed for bed without help?" Jaya asked, her left eyebrow dipping down while her right shot up a little.

"Uhhh. Sorry. Can I talk to you?" Arthur looked at her sheepishly.

Jaya's right hand slid up the door slightly and her forehead leaned against it just below her arm. "Some would say we _were_ talking.

Arthur groaned. "Is there _ever_ a time that you're serious for longer than two minutes?"

Jaya smirked and her eyes sparked slightly. She backed up and nodded for him to come in, reaching down to begin to unbuckle the belt that kept her swords slung snuggly around her hips. She closed the door quietly behind Arthur and swung the swords around to gather them up in her left hand as she walked toward the table that Arthur was pacing around. "What's bothering you, Arthur?" she wondered, laying the swords down on the top of the table with a loud thump like clatter.

"Why would anything be bothering me?" Arthur wondered.

Jaya walked around the table and slid onto the top far enough that she could swing her legs. She slung her left arm over the back of the chair that was nearby and stifled a yawn with her right hand. "It's late, Arthur. Why would you be here otherwise?"

Arthur fumed for a moment about her obvious logic and then sighed slightly. He turned to look at her. "Father doesn't want you to have any part in hunting down the beast."

Jaya propped her elbow against the top of the chair and settled her chin down on the heel of her hand. "That doesn't really surprise me."

Arthur grunted and kept pacing.

"That bothers you." Jaya mumbled, watching Arthur slow to a stop to study the fire that was starting to burn down a little. "Why?"

Arthur walked forward a few brisk steps and grabbed up two of the logs that were next to the grate to toss them into the fire. "It doesn't."

Jaya snorted. "And yet here you are."

"Why doesn't he trust you?" Arthur demanded, spinning around to look at her.

"Why would he?" Jaya shrugged. "I'm nothing like Morgana, Arthur."

"Why would that matter?" Arthur snapped.

"Morgana is what a normal princess would be. Interested in dresses and off doing needle point. _I_ am not like that. You know very well that your father and I have had some...differences." Jaya pointed out.

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "He didn't really even give you a chance."

Jaya shrugged. "I don't think he really has to. I'll stay out of the way if that's what your father wants."

"Jaya-" Arthur started.

"I wouldn't." Jaya shook her head.

"You wouldn't what?" Arthur asked, looking at her, slightly confused.

"That game is a very dangerous one." Jaya sat up straight. "I don't think it's wise to choose sides. Loyalty to your father is much more wise than to me. Especially in this."

Arthur looked at her like he wasn't sure what to do with her. "How are you so smart?" he wondered.

Jaya shrugged. "Go to bed. I'll still be around. You have my friendship and as much help from me as you would like. But I will not make you choose between your father and I."

Arthur stood where he was for a moment and then took a couple steps forward to clap Jaya's left arm. "You're a true friend."

Jaya smirked and nodded. "Go to sleep." She returned the gesture with a tired grin.


	47. Monsters and Secrets

_**Hello again! Hooray for Thursday! Thank you all SO much for continuing to come back and read every week! And please continue to review! I do so love reading what you have to say, and I **__**love**__** how many people like Jaya as much as I do! Well, enough of me...onto Jaya! Happy reading!**_

The morning dawned clear and bright. Before the sun had reached over the top of the walls the Knights of Camelot were assembled in the main square, talking quietly amongst themselves while they waited to hear the reason that they had been summoned so early. They discussed the amount of people that had come in the day before, and the reason, speculating on how soon they were going to be riding out, and in how big a number.

Arthur walked down the main hallway, shaking his head to himself. The day that Merlin was early would be the day that he actually was able to get things accomplished in the time that they needed to be. He was running five minutes late _at least_.

"Morning."

Arthur looked over at Jaya and smiled. "Morning. Sleep well?"

Jaya snorted, and slowly walked down to a stop. "I kept dreaming about all kinds of different monsters. I think I read too many books about them yesterday."

Arthur came to stop and looked at her, vaguely aware that doing so would make him more late. "Books?"

"I can read. I'm not a complete barbarian." Jaya retorted, absentmindedly petting Ridire's head.

Arthur snorted. "Yes, not _completely_."

Jaya rolled her eyes. "At least _I_ know what a book looks like inside."

Arthur stood up a little straighter and cocked his head to the right slightly. "You can't talk to me like that."

"I just did." Jaya shrugged and started off toward the way she was heading, toward the royal library. "I'm off to the library. Would you like me to show you where that is?"

Arthur sent her a scathing look and started off toward the main square again. "No." he called loftily over his shoulder.

"Never been hm?" Jaya called back. "Too scared?"

"I'll see you at training!" Arthur snapped, irritation leaking into his voice.

"Wouldn't miss it." Jaya giggled turned around a few steps to wave happily at him before spinning around to continue on her way.

It took Arthur a few more feet before he had calmed himself down enough to look composed in front of the Knights. No need to make them wonder anymore.

Jaya doubled back as soon as she turned the corner toward the library. She changed her mind. She desperately wanted to know what was going on. Uther said that she couldn't be part of it, but he didn't say that she couldn't _know_ what was going on. The whole way back to the main square she could hear her mother's voice in her head, chiding her for breaking rules that, while not clearly stated, where still there.

"...The beast is heading toward Camelot. It's fast and agile, but big enough to hit and hit hard. Starting today your training routines will concentrate on attack strategy. We don't have much time. Dismissed." Arthur's voice floated through the open gates from the main square.

Jaya quickly turned and started jogging in the direction of the library. "Ridire." she hissed quietly, catching his attention to get him to follow her. There was no reason why she should be worried about what Arthur would think if he caught her listening. She knew that it wouldn't matter to him.

Arthur looked up in time to see Lancelot walking up. He watched him bow and then raised his eyebrows slightly. "Yes, Lancelot?"

"Is there anything that I can do, Sire?" Lancelot asked, looking him in the eye, but his voice still humble as ever. "It's just...I know that in the event of a battle only a knight may serve."

Arthur nodded. "That's correct, Lancelot and you're not a knight yet." Arthur watched his face fall slightly. "Which is why I'm bringing your test forward to this morning. You'll face me in two hours."

Lancelot's face broke into a large grin. "Yes, Sire."

"See that you're ready." Arthur looked at him with his best impassive face and imperial tone.

Lancelot nodded excitedly and rushed off.

"Books on monsters."

Jaya fought the cringe that crawled over her. Geoffrey was looking at her judgmentally. She was too far in now. She had to keep going. "Yes."

"Why would you want such a thing?" he wondered, the tone in his voice not changing from the displeased confusion.

"Research?" Jaya offered.

"Research for what?" Geoffrey's eyebrow tilted.

Jaya pursed her lips together and sighed, her eyes narrowed. "My own curiosity."

"Does the King know you're asking for such things?"

Jaya's eyes flashed with irritation. The man was in charge of _books_. Books. The way that he was going after her it was like he was in charge of the armory or the vaults. While she understood that there was some things hidden away in the library that probably only the King and Geoffrey knew about, she wasn't asking to see anything like that.

Lancelot had asked where to find Jaya, and discovered that she was down in the library. He found it amusing that whenever he asked about 'Lady Jaya' everyone knew who she was. He walked quickly down the hallway that the guard had directed him to, excitement bubbling up in him. A match with Arthur this _morning_. He wanted to see if she had any last minute tips for him, since Merlin seemed to think that she was capable of at least matching Arthur.

He rounded the corner and breezed through the doorway of the library in time to see Jaya, her arms folded tightly across her chest, one foot kicked out to the side and a look of barely controlled irritation on her face. His walked slowed down to a stop and he stood where he was, unsure of what was going on, or if he should walk away and wait to talk to her until she was out of the library and whatever situation it was that he had walked into. It looked like she was about ready to start an arguement with the old man that was standing behind the large desk with his hands folded into his sleeves. Just as he was about to turn around Jaya's head turned slightly toward him and her eyes flashed silver.

"Where do you keep the books on monsters, Geoffrey?" she wondered, her voice pleasant.

Geoffrey thought for a moment and then looked at her curiously. "Did I not tell you?"

Jaya shook her head.

"In the East Wing. In the far east corner. You'll need this." Geoffrey held out an unassuming key that he produced from somewhere that Lancelot didn't see.

Jaya's grin cracked and she took the key agreeably. "Thank you, Geoffrey."

"Of course. Just let me know if you have any further questions or need help finding something." Geoffrey smiled.

Jaya nodded and walked away, the key swinging between her fingers on the little leather strap. Her eyes roved the shelves as she walked and she hummed to herself pleasantly.

Lancelot stood where he was for a moment, completely unsure of what he should do. He looked at the old man-Geoffrey-and it seemed that he was still in a daze. After a moment of deliberation, Lancelot slowly walked up to where Geoffrey was standing. He looked at the old man for a moment and realized that he wasn't going to react to Lancelot's presence. Lancelot shook his head slightly and hurried off after Jaya.

He caught up to her as she came to a stop in front of a cage that looked like it hadn't been touched in decades. His heart clenched up in nervousness. This was not something that he should be a part of.

Jaya put the key into the lock and then tested which way it was supposed to turn. As soon as the lock snapped open she turned around and looked in Lancelot's direction. "Were ya just going to follow me the whole time? Because if that's the case, you weren't _near_ sneaky enough for that."

Lancelot jerked and realized that she was talking to him. He didn't think that she could see him. He slowly stepped out of the shadows of the bookshelves and looked at her closely. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for books." Jaya shrugged, her voice self-assured, her eyes shrewd as she looked at him, gauging his response.

"On monsters. Right, I heard that."

Jaya pulled the key out of the lock and looked at him with her eyes narrowed. "What aren't ya asking me, Laddy?" she asked, glancing down at the key and then back up at him again.

"Was that-" Lancelot hesitated for a moment and tried to decide if it was wise that he asked her what he thought it was that she had done. It could end badly for him if she was desperate to keep her secret and didn't believe him that he wouldn't tell. "Was that...erm…" Lancelot cleared his throat. "Did you just use magic on that man?"

Jaya looked at him for a moment, her face completely passive.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear it." Lancelot shook his head. "You must believe me, My Lady."

Jaya shifted slightly and tapped her toe a moment. "What exactly did you see?" she wondered, her voice hadn't changed inflection and she looked genuinely curious.

Lancelot frowned slightly. She was being so careful. Not admitting to anything. He had heard stories about what happened to magic users in Camelot. Or even those unfortunate enough to have done something _for_ an _unknown_ magic user when the King found out. "I saw what you did to Geoffrey."

"I didn't do anything to him." Jaya shrugged and shook her head slightly.

"My Lady." Lancelot looked at her like he knew that she was taking him for a fool. "I saw your eyes flash silver."

"Silver." Jaya scoffed, her left eyebrow tipping down slightly.

Lancelot sighed and looked at her pointedly. "I saw you use magic. And I'll not tell the King."

Jaya stood where she was for a moment and then her lips pursed together before she sighed slightly. "I have a book to find. Was there something that I could help you with, Laddy?"

"You don't believe me, do you." Lancelot looked at her and tilted his head slightly to the left.

Jaya rested her fingers on the door and played with the key for a moment. "I don't suppose I have to. If I do have what you think I do, I know that you'll not be able to tell anyone."

Lancelot took it in stride and nodded. "You don't have to worry."

Jaya nodded and pushed the door open. "Come on. I need to find a book. You can talk while I look."

Lancelot followed her hesitantly into the caged in section. He wasn't sure that He _should_ be following her, but she had invited, and he did come looking for her to talk to her about the upcoming test.

Jaya stopped a few feet after the gate and looked around. Where to start. There were more books than she was planning on being in this section. After a moment of indecision, Jaya walked toward the first shelf that her eyes landed on and started reading the bindings.

Lancelot cleared his throat. "I actually had a reason that I was looking for you, My Lady."

"Hmmm?" Jaya hummed, glancing over at him quickly and then looking back at the books that she was standing in front of.

"Arthur moved my test forward. I'm to fight him in less than two hours." Lancelot shifted uncomfortably.

Jaya turned to him and grinned. "That's wonderful! You'll do great, don't you worry." She shot him a knowing look. "It's when you start to worry that you freeze up and don't do your absolute best."

Lancelot nodded. "I came to tell you because...well because Merlin says that you're the only one that he's seen that has been able to best Arthur in a fight."

"You look like you're confused about how that could be." Jaya cocked her head to the right.

Lancelot shifted from one foot to the other. "I don't know how to ask-"

"You want to know how that could be, considering I'm a girl." Jaya offered, deciding to let him off the hook. She looked at him for a moment and pulled a heavy book off a shelf that was just above her head and flipped it open so one of the covers was resting on her left forearm. "It's simple really, Lancelot."

"How is that?" Lancelot asked, looking at the letters on the page that formed words that he would never be able to read.

Jaya flipped a couple pages, her eyes scanning before she snapped the book shut and worked it back into the place that it had been in, a quick flash of silver from her half-lidded eyes and the dust rearranged itself to look like the book had never been disturbed.

Lancelot shivered slightly but stood his ground.

Jaya looked at him thoughtfully and then smirked. "If you don't play by the rules it throws him off. When he's off balance he makes mistakes-_small-_but mistakes none the less. That can mean the difference between losing a match or having it end in a draw."

"Merlin said you threw a shield at him."

"Aye. Almost won that one, I did." Jaya smirked at him and winked before pulling off a book from a different tall shelf and then rapidly sneezing when the dust tickled her nose.

"And that's the secret to impressing Arthur?" Lancelot wondered.

Jaya flipped open the book without looking at it. "Impressing Arthur? _That_ I don't have an answer to."

Lancelot glanced at the page that she was looking at and then up at her. "How can you not? You obviously have. I can see it."

"What?" Jaya looked at him in confusion.

"The two of you are always together. And when you're not, and he can see you, he looks to you." Lancelot shrugged. A moment later his face reddened and he shifted uncomfortably.

Jaya turned to focus more heavily on him. "Oh no, you can't stop there. You have my interest."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Lancelot bowed slightly.

Jaya groaned. "Did Merlin tell you?" she wondered, looking down at the book and reading.

Lancelot looked startled. "How did you kn-"

"Dragons and Pit _fire_!" Jaya burst out cutting a thoroughly startled Lancelot off.

"I'm sorry?" Lancelot spluttered, his ears burning and his eyes wide.

Jaya looked up at him and closed the book quickly. "I found it. What I was looking for." She propped the book up under her arm and looked at him. "You're never going to call me Jaya now are you?"

Lancelot blinked. "What?"

Jaya pursed her lips. "Come along then. I suppose you have other questions that you want answers to, and I have to show this to Gaius and Merlin."

"You can read that?" Lancelot asked, following her out of the cage and pulling the door shut behind him as he tried to read the letters on the back of the book.

Jaya locked the lock back up and started back toward Geoffrey, knowing that if she didn't get back soon he would snap out of the enchantment and it would cause so many problems to get out without doing _much _more magic than she wanted to at the moment. And, there was always the risk that someone else would have walked in in the time that she had been in the far reaches of the library and _that_ in and of itself was a terrifying idea. _Especially_ if it was someone who would tell the King what was going on. After a moment of thought, Jaya realized that there was a _very_ good chance that she had gotten herself into a spot where she was probably going to have to do more magic to make sure that Uther didn't find out. Maaaaaayyyybe _that_ spell wasn't the best one to use.

Geoffrey looked up when the two of them made their way up to his desk. "Ah, did you find the book you were looking for?" he wondered.

Jaya smiled and nodded. "Yes. You were right. It was lucky that I stumbled across it. I could have been back there for hours." Jaya maneuvered the book around so that she had it resting up against her chest, held up by her right arm. She held the key out to him. "Thank you for letting me use this, Geoffrey. I _really_ appreciate it."

Geoffrey smiled and pulled the key away from her to hide it back into the folds of his over-sized sleeves. "You're most welcome. Come back any time."

Jaya smiled and then quickly walked away, Lancelot right on her heels. Once she was sure that she was far enough away that Geoffrey wouldn't notice the book, Jaya stopped and her eyes quickly flashed silver again.

Geoffrey grunted and looked around, confusion lacing his face. He looked around, his eyes narrowed. "Hello?" he demanded. "Princess?"

Jaya sniggered to herself and then glanced at Lancelot.

Lancelot was watching her with an expression that wasn't sure if he was disappointed or confused.

Jaya sobered up for a moment and then grinned again, bigger this time, and started out the door of the library, leaving Geoffrey to turn wildly behind his desk and relax largely when he searched for the key and found it where it always was.

"How are you going to get the book back without the key?" Lancelot wondered, a few minutes and hall changes later.

Jaya looked at him and her eyebrows rose slightly. "Knowing what you do about me," she started, looking at him like she was unimpressed, "do ya _really_ think that I need a _key_, Laddy?"

Lancelot pursed his lips and tried to figure out if it was his place to tell her that she was she was acting out of turn, but at the same time, she had a point.

"Now we have to find Merlin. I doubt that he would be very happy if he found out that he missed out on your test." Jaya started toward Gaius' chambers without really thinking about it.

Lancelot followed her quietly for a few moments and then cleared his throat. "How did you know that Merlin told me who-what-you were?"

"It had to have been Merlin. You can hardly look at Gwen without blushing, and Arthur doesn't talk to you. Gaius _could_ have told you, but I didn't think there was a time that would bring that up."

Lancelot hummed in agreement and calmly followed her for a few more moments while he got over the realization that she was right about Gwen. "You're quite perceptive."

Jaya stopped half a beat before he did and then smirked at him and winked when he had to scramble to get out of the way of a handful of serving girls all carrying heavy buckets of water while they talked. "Aye. I have my moments."

Lancelot looked at her and shook his head slightly. "Well, Your Highness, let's see if you can find Merlin."


	48. The Test

Arthur walked to the training field, his hauberk was on, and he had opted to put on the standard that slipped over his chainmail. He caught up his helmet as he got to the edge of the field and set the top of it jauntily against his hip, his left hand lightly keeping it in place. He loved the few moments before a fight. It always helped him clear his head. He looked over toward the sword rack and noticed that Lancelot, Merlin, Jaya and Gwen were there already. A small shiver of something he didn't recognize slid down his spine when Gwen caught him looking at her and smiled a small smile.

"You'll do great. You look the part completely." Merlin assured for the tenth time since he had found out that Lancelot was going to do the final challenge.

"Merlin." Jaya interrupted whatever it was that he was going to say next. "You're smotherin' the Lad. Leave him be."

Gwen pulled a long streamer of material off from around her arm and handed it to him. "It's to mark that you're still in the fight. If Arthur takes it from you, it means that he's won and it's over." Gwen instructed, holding it out to him shyly.

Lancelot took it from her with a smile, the bottom edges of his jaw turning red slightly when his hand brushed across her fingers. "Any last minute instructions, My Lady?" he wondered, pulling the material through the leather belt that held his sword to his hip, and tying it in a loose knot.

Jaya looked him over and then smiled slightly. "I think you're more ready than you realize." Jaya patted his shoulder. "Just remember, nerves are a good thing. They keep you on edge and keep you alive. But you can't let them get away from you, or you'll never stand a chance."

Lancelot nodded and squared his shoulders slightly.

"And it doesn't hurt to throw a little surprise in there sometimes." Jaya winked and walked over to her left. She stopped next to the table with the hourglass on it and started a quiet conversation with one of the men that was nearby.

"She's right you know." Gwen piped up. "You'll do great."

Lancelot smiled and nodded gratefully.

* * *

"Well, here we are. Your final challenge." Arthur intoned, his voice strong and powerful enough to carry across the training field as he walked across it, looking at those who were gathered around, with a glance at Lancelot every so often to make sure that he was still paying attention. "Suceed, and you join the elite." He glanced at Jaya, standing next to the small table where the sand-filled hourglass sat, ready to be turned over so that the fight would officially be a minute long. "Fail, and your journey ends here." He turned to Lancelot, who had joined him out in the middle of the of the training grounds. "Lancelot."

Lancelot shifted nervously, hefting the helmet that Gwen had pushed towards him before he had walked out into the middle of the small crowd that was growing. He brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and looked Arthur in the eye.

"Fifth son of Lord Eldrid of Northumbria." Arthur looked over his shoulder.

Jaya caught the look and tipped the hourglass over.

"Your time starts now." Arthur pulled the helmet over his head and swung his sword experimentally.

Lancelot pushed the helmet on his head nervously. He advanced toward Arthur, hoping that it didn't look like he was as nervous as he felt. He awkwardly pulled his sword out of its sheath awkwardly and swung it up to meet Arthur's blade as it came down toward him.

Jaya watched the fight start, doing her best to keep from showing emotions. Lancelot was doing well. Sometimes he was a bit slow, but for the most part he was keeping up very nicely with Arthur. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gwen grab a fistfull of Merlin's jacket and then blush and quickly pull her hand away with an apology. She looked at Merlin and smirked at him.

Merlin fumbled slightly and blushed.

Jaya grinned and turned back to the fight in time to see Lancelot start to push Arthur back. After the first few hits she could tell that he was getting too excited and that Arthur was falling back to draw him into a trap. A small sigh escaped her nose when Arthur's fist lashed out and knocked Lancelot down to the ground, his helmet rolling off his head and to a stop a few inches later.

Gwen gasped when Arthur hit Lancelot, knocking him down. She hadn't been around training much, and she had only seen a small amount of tests, but it didn't seem fair. Arthur hadn't done something like that the last one she was at.

Merlin started slightly and glanced at Gwen before looking over at Jaya.

Jaya looked at him and shrugged slightly.

Arthur slammed his sword down into the ground and pulled his helmet off. "Shame." he mused, bending down to grab the streamers off of Lancelot's belt. He glanced back at Jaya. She would be disappointed. It seemed like she was really interested in seeing Lancelot get a fair shake. His fingers worked their way into the knot that the streamers were in.

Jaya blinked in surprise when Lancelot's foot suddenly swept out and knocked Arthur's feet from under him, causing him to fall hard with a grunt. Almost as fast as Arthur fell, Lancelot was up and had the tip of his sword pressing against the chainmail that covered Arthur's heart.

"Do you submit, Sire?" Lancelot wondered, his voice a little shaky from excitement of the fight and the fall.

Arthur lay where he was for a moment, his hands up slightly. Never had he been so surprised-except that time when Jaya threw that shield at him. His back hurt from landing on the ground. His pride hurt because it was in front of everyone. He was angry at himself for not realizing the possibility that Lancelot could have been faking it. It was something that Jaya would do, but at least she would do it when there wasn't a _huge _crowd around to see. _Jaya_.

Jaya hurried forward a moment after two guards rushed up to wrap their arms around Lancelot's shoulders and pull him back.

Arthur scrambled to his feet and jerked his sword out of the ground. "On your knees." he snapped, anger lacing his words.

Lancelot didn't resist as the guards pushed him down.

Jaya rushed a little faster, hoping that Arthur really wasn't going to do what she thought he was doing.

Arthur stopped when his sword was pressing against Lancelot's chest, his face stormy. He was internally impressed with the fact that Lancelot seemed perfectly at ease with the fact that he could be killed where he was at that moment. Arthur could only barely see the twinge of fear. For the most part only respect shone through.

"Arthur."

Arthur had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Of _course_ she would be just a step behind him. She always seemed to show up just when he was about to do something that might be considered rash. There was no warning edging her voice. She had simply said his name like she was telling him good morning. He looked back at her for a moment and then focused Lancelot with a hard look. "If you're going to be a knight of Camelot there are going to have to be some ground rules." he smirked to himself slightly when Lancelot looked surprised. "Number one, and _most_ important is to not take fighting lessons from _her_." Arthur jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Jaya.

"Oi!" Jaya protested, folding her arms slightly.

"Done." Lancelot nodded.

"Oi!" Jaya fixed the look that had been boring into the side of Arthur's head on him, the looking morphing slightly into one of betrayal.

"Let him up." Arthur nodded to the guards.

Lancelot stood up slowly and nodded to Arthur. "Thank you, Sire."

"Of course." Arthur smiled like it had been his plan all along.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that." Merlin whispered in shock as he watched Lancelot bow slightly to Arthur after being allowed to stand up again.

"Who? Arthur or Lancelot?" Gwen wondered, looking at him in confusion.

Merlin fumbled for a minute and then shrugged. "Both of them."

"He must really like him if he's going to let Lancelot be part of the knights." Gwen mused.

Merlin nodded. "I wonder why Jaya looks like that?"

Gwen looked over at Jaya. Her arms were folded, her right foot kicked out to the side slightly, her head tilted to the left and a completely unimpressed look was on her face. All of which seemed to be completely lost on Arthur, who it was obviously directed at. "I'm sure it's something that Arthur said." she smiled slightly and then shook her head.

"Well, c'mon. Let's go congratulate him." Merlin grabbed at Gwen's wrist and slightly pulled her along.

Gwen hesitated a moment but then quickly followed after him.

* * *

"That was _brilliant_! Positively _brilliant_!" Merlin exclaimed rushing up to Lancelot.

"You _would_ think so." Arthur retorted, looking at him sideways.

Merlin looked at him and pursed his lips slightly. "It wouldn't hurt you to tell people that they're good at their jobs every-so-often."

Arthur pulled his head back slightly. "What would you know about it? You're terrible at yours."

Jaya snorted.

"And you." Arthur turned slightly to look at her. "Stay away from my knights. The last thing I need is an undisciplined army."

Jaya didn't looked the least bit fazed and smirked. "You're just afraid of how good they would be if you let them use surprise."

"For the _last_ time. I am _not_ afraid!" Arthur growled, glaring at her. "A _disciplined_ army is a successful army."

"It was a good fight, Lancelot." Jaya informed him, ignoring Arthur's irritation.

Lancelot looked back and forth between the two of them. This was obviously a discussion they had had before. From the tone that Arthur was using and the amusement on Jaya's face, it obviously was one that she enjoyed.

Arthur fumed for a moment and then rolled his eyes. He couldn't say no without making Lancelot feel like his fighting skills were in question.

"It's true." Gwen echoed, her cheeks turning a little pink when Lancelot looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Your Highness." Lancelot bowed slightly to Jaya and then looked back at Gwen. "My Lady."

Gwen blushed deeper and giggled self-consciously. "Still not a Lady."

Arthur looked over at Gwen, the red in her cheeks, the look in her eye when she looked at Lancelot. Something, somewhere down deep inside him flared up. He wasn't sure what to do with the sudden irritation that swept over him. But was it irritation? It was hard to tell. Why did it bother him so much that Gwen looked at Lancelot like he was wonderful, and that he could save her from anything. It made his ears hot when he realized that he was getting upset because Lancelot's eyes lingered a little too long on Gwen's face. He pursed his lips and looked over at Jaya, and immediately regretted it when her eyebrows quirked slightly and her head tilted a little to the left. She _knew_. She could see that something was bothering him.

Jaya didn't have to wonder what was going on in Arthur's head. The poor thing had no clue that it was written all over his face. Of course that didn't mean that Gwen hadn't had the same look on her face when watching Arthur when she thought no one else was watching. But now, to see it on her face so plainly in front of everyone while looking at Lancelot, made Jaya both happy and concerned. It was wonderful that Gwen had found someone that she was able to be happy with. Arthur was out of her reach as far as she was concerned, Uther would never . Lancelot was not a noble and therefore a suitable candidate. Her eyes suddenly snapped over to the crest that was sewn onto Lancelot's tunic that hung over his chainmail. How was it that a man with no noble standing had a crest that was obviously a _family_ crest? And why did it look so _familiar_? She wracked her brain. What did Arthur call him when he was working them up to the fight? _Fifth son of Lord Eldrid of Northumbria_. Her eyes widened for a moment while she half listened to what the others were saying. Suddenly it made a little more sense when Merlin and Gwen were telling Lancelot about the inner workings of the court. It wasn't _just_ because a knight should know how nobles worked, and how Camelot's court was different from others. She looked over at Merlin and her eyes squinted shut slightly. What was going on? He didn't _really_ do what she thought he was doing...did he?

"Notify the King. There's a knighting Ceremony to hold." Arthur informed one of the guards that was nearby.

"Yes, Sire." the man nodded and hurried off toward the castle.

Arthur glanced over at Jaya who went from looking shrewd to winking at him. He wasn't sure why she _wasn't_ saying something, but he thanked the gods that she was disinclined to say whatever it was that she had noticed.

Merlin caught Jaya wink at Arthur and momentarily wondered what it was that only the two of them knew. Not that it surprised him that there were things that Jaya knew that he didn't. He was just...curious.

"Well come along. We've got a celebration to prepare for." Gwen hooked her arm through Lancelot's and almost dragged him away for a moment before he quickly caught up.

Merlin grinned at them and muttered an excuse that he had a stable to clean and started off toward the stable, glad that all had gone well, and that Lancelot had succeeded and it had all gone off without a hitch. No one suspected that he _wasn't_ a noble. Things were going to be fine. Lancelot and Gwen could continue the relationship that was starting to form, and Arthur would gain another trusted knight, all while Merlin could say that it was because of _him_ that Lancelot was able to be in the position that he was.

* * *

"You look troubled."

Jaya started slightly and looked up at Freya. "Sorry?" she wondered, her eyes tearing away from the page that she was on in the book that she borrowed from the library.

"What's wrong, Jaya?" Freya wondered, looking at her closely while hugging a pillow to herself.

"Why would something be wrong?" Jaya wondered.

"You've read that page three times." Freya pointed out, one slim finger slipping out from around the pillow to point at the book before tucking back in again.

"I have not."

"Have you learned to read books without turning pages?" Freya wondered, her voice innocent, but not completely convinced that Jaya was telling her the truth.

Jaya looked up at her servant through her lashes, wincing slightly when Ridire's jawbone landed strangely on her shin. "No."

Freya sat down next to her on the large bearskin rug that was in the middle of the floor. She placed the pillow that she had been holding next to her and looked at Jaya pointedly. "What's bothering you?"

Jaya sighed and lightly closed the old book that was balanced on her lap. She shifted her back against the chair that was propping her up and looked at Freya, her mouth sliding to the right slightly. "I'm almost convinced that Merlin is hiding something."

Freya's eyebrows rose.

"I'm not sure, mind, but I'm almost positive that he told me that Lancelot is not a noble. But today while he was taking his test with Arthur, Arthur referred to him as 'fifth son of Lord Eldrid of Northumbria.'" Jaya looked around the room for a moment and then back at Freya. "That sounds like a noble's title does it not?"

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Freya excused.

"That's not all. The first time that Lancelot met Arthur I swear he handed Arthur a roll of parchment. If I didn't know better I'd swear that it was a seal of nobility. And before training ended Merlin asked Gwen 'doesn't he look the part?' and I really didn't think anything of it at the time, but now I wonder what it was that he meant." Jaya looked at Freya and frowned slightly. "I'm really hoping that it's not the case but I'm starting to worry that Merlin's about to get himself into some _major_ trouble."

Freya was silent for a moment as she pondered what Jaya had said. "What are you going to do?"

Jaya sighed and looked back down at the book in her lap. "Do my best to guide him through it and hope that we all come out the other side in one piece." she muttered, disatisfaction in her tone.

Freya laid a hand on her friend's nearest shoulder. "You're a loyal friend, Jaya. That's not something to regret."

Jaya looked at her and snorted quietly. "I have a feeling I'm going to learn that it will be where Merlin is involved." She groaned and rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do?"

Freya smirked and patted her shoulder. "The same thing you always do. Come up with something. And turn it into a story to tell."

"Oh, it'll be a story all right." Jaya muttered, pushing the book closed and carefully standing up from under Ridire. "Now. The more pressing matter at hand. What am I supposed to wear to the knighting ceremony? Uther would _not_ approve of this." Jaya gestured down to her black leather and trousers.

Freya shook her head. "That is not appropriate."

"Can you imagine the look on Uther's face if I came in wearing this?" Jaya asked, giggling slightly as she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled the doors open.


	49. Sir Lancelot

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." Uther's voice rang through the hall as his ceremonial sword touched the kneeling Lancelot's right then left shoulder. His face beamed with pride and he nodded slightly.

* * *

"Who is this man, Sir Lancelot?" Morgana asked quietly looking first at Jaya and then to Gwen. "He seems to have come out of nowhere."

"I know," Gwen echoed, "It's a bit of a surprise to all of us."

Jaya hummed in agreement but didn't offer any other comment.

"A very _nice_ surprise if you ask me." Morgana mused, looking around the room to guage how the other young women in Uther's court were looking at the newest knight before focusing on him with a flirtatious smile.

"A definite improvement over the last one knighted." Jaya muttered, smiling brightly when Morgana and Gwen tittered and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"You do us a great honor, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot." Uther continued, looking first at the man that was now standing in front of him and then to the rest of the room, including everyone in the point that he was making.

"The honor is all mine, Sire." Lancelot deferred.

"Your father would be very proud." Uther informed him in a voice that would only reach the new knight's ears.

"Yes, Sire." Lancelot nodded slightly.

"I have not see Lord Eldred for many years. Longer than I'd imagined, it seems. Last time I saw him, he only had four sons." Uther looked at him closely.

"Well...here I am." Lancelot fumbled with a small smile, mentally berating himself for not coming up with a better response.

"Indeed you are. I've kept you too long already. Go, enjoy the celebrations." Uther smiled warmly at him.

Jaya watched as knights swarmed around Lancelot, Arthur managing to be in the middle, flinging his arm around the other's neck and parading him out of the throne room to turn toward the Great Hall where a feast was already prepared. Her eyes slid back to Uther and a lady of the court that he turned to. A simple flutter of her eyelids to conceal the flash of silver and it was like she was standing next to Uther.

"...take this to Geoffrey of Monmouth the Court Genealogist." Uther instructed looking over toward where the last of the knights were exciting the room. "I want his opinion by morning."

The lady took the seal and curtsied as best she could with a roll of parchment in one hand. "As you wish My Lord." she turned and hurried away.

Uther nodded, his hands sweeping his cloak out of the way to rest on his hips. "Fifth son of Lord Eldrid." he muttered to himself.

Oh. Oh no. _That_ was not good at all. Uther that something was up. Lancelot was in danger. Jaya could feel it in her bones.

"Shall we, then?" Morgana's voice, louder than usual asked, ringing through Jaya's head like a gong.

Jaya squinted slightly and winced, despite herself. She momentarily closed her eyes and discontinued the spell before she would nodded to agree with Morgana to walk toward the door.

Freya, up till that moment quietly standing behind Jaya looked over at her in muted concern. "What did you do?" she wondered quietly.

Jaya shook her head. "Nothing." she whispered back.

Freya looked at her and raised an eyebrow, completely unconvinced that she had been told the truth.

Jaya held back from the happily chatting Gwen, who was telling Morgana about the fight earlier that morning, her eyes bright with excitement over what she had seen. She looked over at Freya. "I'll be right back."

"What? Jaya, no!" Freya protested, watching helplessly as Jaya stepped off into a side hallway and disappeared with a quietly spoken word and a small whirlwind that had orange around the edges, matching the color of the dress that she was wearing. Freya sighed and shook her head. Sometimes she wasn't even sure why she bothered. After a moment of frustration she tossed her hands up in the air and wandered into the hall all by herself.

* * *

Jaya stumbled slightly when she whirlwinded into a small alcove not far from the library. She knew better than to walk into a transportation spell, but she still continued to do it when she was in a hurry. There was a little part of her that was glad that she hadn't accidentally stumbled out into the hallway, especially when the courtier that Uther had handed the parchment to walked back, completely unaware that Jaya had nearly stepped out in front of her. Jaya watched the woman walk by and rolled her eyes. She was wearing bright orange and had jewels on that she knew would flash brightly in the amount of light that was in the hallway. It was no wonder women died all the time. No observation skills. Jaya rolled her eyes and walked out to follow after her to find out how soon Geoffrey thought he would be done and be letting Uther know about the seal.

* * *

"Where's Jaya?" Morgana wondered, looking at the mousey Freya, who was standing just behind Gwen all by herself.

Freya looked up, a little startled, and blinked. "She'll be right back."

Morgana hummed in understanding and looked around the room for the first person she was going to talk to.

* * *

"The King requests you look this over and give him an answer before morning." The Lady that Uther had charged with the mission instructed without so much as a hello.

Jaya sidled around the dark shadows of a tall bookshelf and peeked around the corner to see Geoffrey look up from some large tome that he was reading in startled confusion.

"What is it?" Geoffrey asked, taking the proffered scroll with interest.

"I do not know. But the King expects an answer by morning." The lady shrugged, sounding like it was not her place to open the parchment and therefore it did not concern her.

"Tell the King that I will have a reply before midnight." Geoffrey responded, unrolling the parchment and looking at it with interest.

That was all Jaya needed to know. With a quickly whispered spell she was caught up in the whirlwind again and disappeared with a quiet flurry of dust.

* * *

Jaya whirled back into the small alcove that she had spirited herself away from, pondering a moment too late that it probably would have been wiser to not risk such _obvious_ magic when so close to the Great Hall and Throne Room. But luck was on her side, and no one happened to walk by after she suddenly appeared and she was able to walk briskly into the hall, smiling and answering a chatty Lady of the court who happened to breeze through the other door at the same time.

Freya started slightly when a hand touched her elbow. "_Jaya_." she hissed, shooting her a venomous look. "You should know better."

Jaya smirked. "Sorry, Fey."

Freya shook her head slightly. "Go mingle like you're expected to now. Some people have already noticed that you're late."

Jaya's eyes flared in mock panic and she turned with a wink to start working her way through the room.

Freya sighed slightly and rolled her eyes. It amazed her what Jaya could get away with simply because she was so brash.

* * *

"Look at him, Gaius. Does Lancelot not deserve this moment?" Merlin wondered, elbowing Gaius lightly from where he stood just off to the physician's left.

Gaius looked away from watching Arthur and Lancelot both sit on the table top. A flagon in each of their hands. "I never said he didn't. But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlin. You set him on a path of _your_ choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold." Gaius looked at his young ward sternly.

"Yeah, I don't know what it said on _your_ invitation, but mine said _celebration_." Merlin retorted, not looking the least bit sorry for what he did, or that he really even heard what his guardian was saying.

Gaius' eyebrow shot up and he looked at Merlin like he wasn't sure what to do with him. Finally he chuckled and nodded. "Point taken. Don't come back too late."

Merlin nodded. "All right."

* * *

"Here's trouble." Arthur announced, as he noticed Jaya walk up to Morgana, their dresses, hair and makeup styles stunningly different. He nudged Lancelot, and indicated with his flagon toward the group of four girls. "Tell me, do you find her...beautiful?" he wondered, nodding in the general direction of Morgana.

Lancelot looked over and found Gwen who had just left the group comprised of a lady that he didn't recognize, Jaya, and what looked like a serving girl. Gwen came to a stop next to Merlin and smiled broadly at him. "Yes, Sire. I do." Lancelot nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Arthur mused. He pulled a face slightly when Morgana caught him looking at her and looked at him strangely. He looked over at Lancelot and then traced where he seemed to be looking, because he certainly wasn't looking in the direction that Morgana was walking. _No._ It couldn't be. He really wasn't, was he? There was that irritating little flare up of the emotion that he wasn't sure what it was. There was _no_ way that it was jealousy. She was just a serving girl after all. Nothing more.

* * *

"I think our Lancelot has eyes for you, Gwen." Merlin mused, looking over at her playfully.

"Don't be silly." Gwen admonished.

Merlin looked at her, his face slightly hurt. "What? So what if he did? Would it really be so bad?" he wondered.

"Oh...I don't know." Gwen stalled looking around the room self consciously. "He's really not my type."

"Oh, well, there's a surprise." Merlin scoffed, looking at her funny. "Sometimes, Guinevere, I don't think you would know your 'type' if he was standing right next to you."

Gwen giggled slightly and looked at him wistfully while his attention was drawn elsewhere. "You're probably right."

Merlin looked at her and smiled. He reached over and snagged a goblet from the passing tray, carried by a haried looking serving girl. "Come on then." he started, taking a sip of the mulled wine that he was in possession of. "Just for the sake of argument, if you had to. Arthur or Lancelot?" he wondered, looking down at Gwen.

"But I don't have to and never will have to." Gwen protested.

"You're not any fun, Gwen." Merlin looked at her in protest.

"What she means is that she couldn't possibly decide." Jaya's thick accent, full of laughter and amusement pointed out just on the other side of Gwen.

Gwen looked at her in a panic and then back at Merlin, who was looking at her, waiting for her response. "Is that so, Gwen?" he wondered.

Gwen opened her mouth and then closed it again, looking at Jaya and then at Merlin. "I _really_ don't think this is fair."

"Oh come on, Gwen. Have a little fun." Merlin protested.

"It's a silly game. It makes no sense." Gwen protested.

"You're no fun, Gwen." Merlin groused again.

"It's not like he's going to tell him, Gwen." Jaya pointed out.

Gwen whirled around and looked at Jaya in a panic. "What?"

"What?" Merlin looked over Gwen's head slightly to see Jaya.

Jaya shrugged and winked at Gwen, grinning like she knew something that Gwen didn't want told and that Merlin was suddenly _dying_ to hear.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Arthur's voice cut across the hall interrupting conversations, "please join me in a toast to our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot." he grinned at Lancelot and held his tankard out to first the room and then to Lancelot.

The great hall erupted in cheers and a few stray whistles and dozens of mugs were raised in disjointed union to the newest knight.

"So, what do you think of Jaya?" Arthur asked, sitting down on the table next to Lancelot again, his voice lower.

Lancelot took a sip of what was in his flagon and tilted his head slightly. "I don't follow, Sire?"

"I just want to know what you think of her." Arthur gestured with his mug. "I want to know if everyone else is just as confused by her as I am."

Lancelot chuckled and bobbed his head. "She is an interesting person, Sire. I'll give you that." He took a sip and looked over at Jaya, her hair sliding over her shoulder as she turned to look at the mousey girl that he hadn't met yet. "She seems like the kind of person that can talk to anyone, and is comfortable around them."

"You obviously haven't seen her around my father." Arthur mused, his voice tainted slightly by the rim of the tankered that was nearly between his lips.

Lancelot looked at him quizzically. "How so, Sire?"

"He means that his father and I see things a little differently, and that we really don't get along." Jaya's voice broke into the conversation. "He tolerates me because of who my father is, and...well...I guess I do the same." Jaya took a sip from the cup that had been handed to her at one point, and she wasn't sure when.

"Jaya." Arthur greeted.

"Arthur." Jaya returned in the same tone, her voice dropping a little to mimic him.

Lancelot looked back and forth between the two of them and smiled. He was starting to pull together an understanding of the relationship that the two of them had.

"Don't let his act fool ya, he actually really enjoys my company." Jaya mused, winking at Lancelot.

"I'm enjoying it less and less as time goes on." Arthur muttered, shooting her a miffed look.

Jaya just smirked and took another drink. "So how's it feel?" she wondered, looking pointedly at Lancelot.

"My Lady?" Lancelot wondered.

Jaya groaned slightly and then looked at him like she thought he was never going to call her by her name. "To be the center of attention?"

Lancelot smiled tightly and shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure what to do with it, Your Highness."

"Hardly anyone calls me _that_ here. You don't need to. If you _insist_ on calling me something of that sort, My Lady will do just fine." Jaya informed him, her finger pointed at him to impress her point a little more.

Lancelot inclined his head and nodded.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Jaya took her leave, telling the right number of people that she had a headache and Morgana that she would talk to her in the morning. It didn't take her nearly as long as she expected to get out of the great hall and to a dark corner where she could whirlwind herself away to the center of her room, startling the sleeping Ridire who blinked and jumped off her bed to greet her happily. Jaya petted his head and ruffled his ears affectionately and then quickly changed out of her rather noticeable bright orange dress and into the black trousers and loose flowing shirt that was still laid out from before she had changed to go to Lancelot's knighting ceremony. Freya, gods bless her wonderful soul, always seemed to know when to put things away and when to leave them out for later.

"Where are you going?" Freya wondered, her voice low as she pushed the last little bit of the door shut quietly.

Jaya looked at her, pausing in the middle of tying on of the buckles on her bracer, and then turned back to buckling it. "I need to know what's going on. Uther sent Lancelot's seal down to Geoffrey-"

"Who?" Freya asked, walking around the table and shooing Jaya's hands away from the other buckle to take over quietly buckling it herself.

"Geoffrey of Monmouth. He's the Court Genealogist. Also in charge of the library, and a little too quick to let one know that he can go talk to the king whenever he likes." Jaya responded, watching Freya pick up her other bracer and start tying it on as well.

"I see. And why does that mean that you have to go traipsing about after you've told everyone that you have a headache and are turning in for the night?" Freya asked, looking up at her quickly between buckles.

"Remember what I told you, Fey?" Jaya asked quietly, adjusting the chain of her wolf pendant to make sure that it wouldn't get stuck on her hair. "Merlin was up to something, and I'm not sure anything but bad is going to come from it."

"And that makes it your responsibility to sneak around?" Freya asked quietly, folding her arms around herself and stepping back so that she could look at Jaya.

"I'm just looking out for him, Lass. It's what I'm supposed to do. Even a little advanced warning is better than none at all. You know that. Besides, we can't have him killed, now can we? Who else would you pine over?"

Freya's cheeks flamed up and she viciously smacked Jaya's arm. "Stop that."

"Do you know where he is?" Jaya wondered.

"Who?" Freya asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Who?" Jaya mimicked sarcastically. "Listen to you. _Merlin_, Fey."

"How should I know where he is?"

"Because you notice things." Jaya shrugged.

Freya looked like she was torn between being angry at Jaya for pointing things like that out, wishing the floor would swallow her whole and giddy to share what she knew about Merlin's whereabouts. After a moment of holding out beneath Jaya's teasing gaze, Freya sighed slightly. "When I left the Great Hall he was standing near Arthur and Lancelot."

Jaya smiled and patted her shoulder. "That's a good Lass."

Freya's cheeks burned and she shook her head. "Please, please, _please_ be careful." she looked up at Jaya again, braving the smirk that she was surprised to not see.

After a moment, Jaya smirked. "Don't worry, Lass. I'll be careful. I almost always am." She winked and disappeared with a flash of silver from her eyes and a small whirlwind.

"Stop doing _that_." Freya complained to the large room.


	50. Caught

_**Hooray for Thursday! Welcome back! Thank you all so much for continuing to read :)**_

* * *

"So, Merlin." Lancelot started, stumbling down the hallway, very nearly losing his balance and leaning heavily against Merlin for a moment before semi-regaining his balance. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Merlin shrugged it off, the warm feeling coursing through his body wasn't interrupted, so he didn't mind.

"Is there a lucky girl?" Lancelot wondered.

Merlin looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Lancelot started to head down the wrong hallway, but quickly doubled back when Merlin lightly grabbed his arm and pulled him the right direction, stumbling a little faster than was probably wise. "Well, if you haven't snagged _Gwen_ yet, there _must_ be someone you have your eye on."

Merlin looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know."

Lancelot looked at him shrewdly. "If you're sure."

"Yeah." Merlin nodded.

"Oh. Hello, Merlin." A quiet voice with a slightly embarrassed edge greeted.

Lancelot walked a step farther before stopping because it was only then that he realized that Merlin had stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around to find out who had addressed his friend. It was the girl that had been standing very close to either Jaya or Gwen while she was in the Great Hall. He didn't know her name, but he had started assuming, after she filled Jaya's cup a couple of times, that she was Jaya's maid. It struck him as strange that Jaya, as loud as she was, would have someone as quiet as the girl standing just in front of Merlin in her employ.

Up close she was pretty, in a shy, almost unnoticeable way. It wasn't that she was hiding from sight, though Lancelot would have been surprised if she _didn't_ from time to time. Her big brown eyes were soft and had a spark of a well-hidden mirth that obviously only came out when she was around the people that she was most comfortable with. Merlin being one of the them. She was shorter in person. Or maybe she just looked taller in the hall because she wasn't standing next to such a tall dog.

"Hello, Freya." Merlin smiled slightly at her.

Lancelot cocked his head to the right a little. Was that _shyness_ he heard on Merlin's voice? He had no idea that Merlin was capable of being shy around anyone. Lancelot wasn't blind. He saw the way that most of the serving girls looked at Merlin. He seriously doubted that Merlin noticed though. He seemed to be just friends with Gwen, by far the prettiest girl that Lancelot had seen, and was kind and helpful to the other girls. Quick with a joke or comment to make their days brighter or help them along. But around _this_ girl, he watched Merlin blush and awkwardly bend down to ruffle the big dog's ears, what was it's name again? He shifted his weight slightly and watched as Merlin snuck a quick look up at the girl, only to be caught and blush a little again.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get in the way." Freya smiled slightly and ducked her head.

Merlin looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head. "You're not in the way. You'd never be in the way." His voice was soft and gently chiding. His hand reached out like he was going to grab her arm and then quickly dropped down without making actual contact.

And in the moment when the girl blushed and nervously fiddled with the large dog's ears Lancelot had his answer. Merlin _did_ have a girl that he had his eye on. One that, even Lancelot had to admit, was perfect for him. "What's his name? I heard it once but I can't remember." He wondered, inserting himself into the conversation.

Freya started and looked at the man who could only be Lancelot, going off who she saw at the party, and Jaya's descriptions. "Ridire. You must be Lancelot."

Lancelot bowed, though slightly unsteadily, and smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, My Lady Freya."

Freya looked startled again and her unsure gaze darted toward Merlin's face a moment before she smiled. "So Jaya was telling the truth." she mused, her voice warm and a friendly sparkle in her eye. "I'm no Lady, Sir Knight. There's truly need to bow."

Lancelot looked like he was at a loss.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Merlin wondered.

Freya dropped her hand to the top of Ridire's head, who shot her an adoring look and plunked his haunches down on the floor and leaned against her heavily. "I'm not really alone." she pointed out quietly.

"Sounds like something Jaya would say." Lancelot muttered.

"She got it from me." Freya almost whispered, her dark brown, doe eyes sparkling slightly when she looked at Merlin.

Merlin snorted. "Freya."

"I'm just taking him for a quick walk. Jaya has a headache, otherwise she would do it." Freya quietly defended. "I'm going back soon."

"I'll walk you." Merlin offered, almost cutting her off. "Lancelot won't mind."

Freya looked back and forth between the two of them. "It's _really_ not necessary. And it seems that the two of you should get off to bed before you have to deal with the headaches that will be coming for you."

"It would be my pleasure to accompany you as well, My Lady." Lancelot inserted.

Freya looked at the two of them trying to decide if they were serious and if she could get out of it, and then nodded agreeably.

* * *

Jaya stifled a grunt when she appeared in the library her right shoulder bumping against a large bookshelf. Apparently, she had misjudged the distance between the wall bookshelf that was freestanding. She shook her head slightly and then peered around the edge and looked at Geoffrey.

He had a large tome in front of him, the page open and the scroll that was Lancelot's seal of nobility rolled out on the page opposite of the one that he was looking at. The look on his face was dark and calculating.

Jaya bared her teeth a little. This was not looking good. And it was looking more and more like she was right about what Merlin had done. She wasn't sure what to do with that information. While she was contemplating whether or not she would have time to go find Merlin and demand to know what was going on, Geoffrey hummed thoughtfully and looked at a smaller book before starting around the corner of his desk, intent on heading out the door. Jaya looked frantically for the time candle that she thought that she had seen when she was down looking for the book originally. Ah, there it was. She had 45 minutes before midnight. It would probably take about five minutes or ten for Geoffrey to make it to the throne room at the pace that he was walking. Ohhhhh, she hated doing this. She reached up and tipped a rather large book over the edge of the shelf that it was sitting on and watched it hit the floor with a loud thud and a surprisingly small poof of dust. Her wince when it hit the floor was bigger than that, Jaya thought wryly.

Geoffrey halted and looked around sharply. "Hello? Who goes there?" he demanded.

Jaya leaned slightly out of the shadows and waited to see if one book was going to be enough.

Geoffrey shrugged and started lean like he was going to keep walking.

That would be a no then.

The next book fell with a loud bang and brought Geoffrey back with a speed that Jaya hadn't expected, but wasn't completely unprepared for.

"Careful with those books, whoever you are! They're in the King's Library. I shall report to him-" Geoffrey paused and looked down at the two books that were laying on the floor all by themselves, looking like they had simply jumped off the shelf.

Jaya stayed in the shadows and her eyes flashed silver. She almost didn't have enough time to rush forward and catch the Librarian before he went completely slack under the sleeping spell that she had put on him. She grunted and her lips pursed as his weight strained against her muscles and pulled on the snake bite scars in her shoulder. With a small groaning grunt Jaya pulled the slumbering Geoffrey back into the shadows that she had just been in and quickly returned the books to their positions on the shelf with an apologetic look. Oh good, more than a half hour to find Merlin and demand some answers. Where was he? That was going to be the tricky part. She took a couple of steps and rolled her shoulder. The scars were stinging slightly.

* * *

Merlin walked down one of the many hallways in the castle with Freya. Ridire between them, Lancelot on his left, closer to the wall. For one of the few times in his life he was completely at a loss as to what to say. He thought he remembered someone saying the ale was liquid courage. He decided whoever that was was wrong. Freya was more beautiful than he remembered her being and now here he was, trying so hard to not be so distracted by it that he wouldn't be able to say _something_ to pass the time. They had just turned the corner back into the hallway that lead to Jaya's quarters when the princess herself seemed to appear in front of him. He didn't have enough time to react to the fact that she hadn't been there a moment before, before he found himself being dragged along by his shirtfront, doing his best to not trip over his feet. "Where-?" he started.

"Not another word." Jaya slung him into the first chamber of her rooms and pointed at him before walking back out of the doorway and coming in a moment later with Lancelot behind her, his eyes locked on her hand that was wrapped around his right wrist like a vice. She let him go and pointed toward two chairs that were sitting near the fireplace on either side of the bearskin rug. "Sit. The both of ya." she ordered, though her voice wasn't unfriendly.

Freya walked in and quietly closed the door behind her. "Jaya."

"They'll be fine. I just need to know what's going on. Thank you for taking Ridire on a walk." Jaya walked back over to her and gripped both of her shoulders. "You may go." her smile was warm and she squeezed her tightly before letting go and turning back to the two men that were sitting in the two chairs, looking at her in trepidation.

"Where did you come from?" Lancelot wondered.

"Didn't you have a headache?" Merlin wondered, tilting his eyebrow in his best mimic of Gaius.

Jaya folded her arms and looked back and forth between the two of them. "Is there something the two of ya want to tell me?" she wondered. Her voice taking on a conversational tone.

"I thought you had a headache?" Merlin repeated, wondering if she heard him.

"I got over it." Jaya shrugged. "Now, I'm sure there's something you should tell me."

They looked at each other and then at her, eyebrows up.

"Oh, come now. Don't be shy." Jaya coaxed. "Merlin?" she looked at him.

Merlin started slightly and then shook himself. "I'm glad you're better."

Jaya folded her arms over her chest and kicked her right leg out so that she was balancing it on her heel and most of her weight was on her left foot. "Something about _Sir_ Lancelot?"

Lancelot cleared his throat and shifted.

"Merlin told me once that you're not a noble." Jaya looked at him, her long, loose hair, the top part still pinned from the evening's festivities, sliding over her shoulder and swinging across her back, curls bouncing.

"That's right, My Lady." Lancelot nodded.

Jaya looked back at Merlin. "Then how is it that you have a seal of nobility?" she wondered, looking at Merlin the whole time.

"Well, see-" Merlin started.

"Because in order to be the fifth son of Lord Eldrid of Northumbria that would mean our Lancelot would have to be a noble." Jaya interrupted.

"How did you know that?" Lancelot wondered.

"I hear things." Jaya looked at him and smiled slightly. "Arthur mentioned it at the training field." she looked back at Merlin. "Let's have it, Merlin. I've only got a few more minutes."

"A few minutes before what?" Lancelot wondered.

"Before Merlin finds himself in more trouble than he's been in to date." Jaya responded, not missing a beat.

"We bent the First Code of Camelot." Lancelot answered before Merlin could fully form a thought.

"The First Code?" Jaya wondered.

"Only nobility are allowed to be Knights of Camelot." Lancelot answered again before Merlin could say anything.

"What did you do, Merlin?" Jaya asked, her voice exasperated.

"It's not entirely his fault, Your Highne-" Lancelot quickly dropped off when Jaya looked at him sharply.

"Aye, but it's _mostly_ his fault. You may have agreed to this charade, but he came up with it." Jaya shot a withering glance at Merlin. "Merlin, do you remember not so long ago when I told you that you should warn me before you do something like this?"

"Yes, well-" Merlin started.

"But did you do it?" Jaya wondered.

"No, bu-"

"Do you know _why_ I wanted you tell me, Merlin?" Jaya asked, looking at him sternly.

Merlin tipped his eyebrow at her sharply and started to open his mouth.

"So you didn't go and do something stupid. _That's_ why." Jaya pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It was not _stupid_ the First Code is wrong! Lancelot is better than the Nobles that Arthur has had to choose from for _months_. You know that as well as I do." Merlin defended.

Jaya looked at him around the knuckles of her right hand before letting it fall down to rest on her left arm. "You can't just create a new son for a Lord that Uther knows _personally_, Merlin. He's _bound_ to notice."

"He didn't." Merlin shook his head.

"Oh, but he did." Jaya countered. "He sent one of the Ladies of the Court down to Geoffrey to see if the seal was correct. And he doesn't think it is." She shifted and looked back and forth between the two of them.

Merlin looked confused. "Who doesn't think it's real?"

"Uther!" Jaya snapped, looking at him like she couldn't believe he wasn't paying attention. "Do you realize, that as of this moment, we are going to have to come up with a plan as to what to do to make sure that a _very_ illogical and homicidal King does not take off both of your heads for this." Jaya looked away from Merlin finally and then looked at Lancelot pointedly.

"How much time do we have?" Merlin wondered.

Jaya looked at the candle that was burning close to when she needed to get back to the library. "About five minutes. And it has to be something _good_."

"Why only five minutes." Lancelot looked up at her, somehow making it sound like a statement and a question all at the same time.

"Because that's about all the time that I have before Geoffrey will be very _very_ late for his meeting with the King." Jaya looked sharply at Merlin. "And from what I saw, he isn't going to have good news for us."

Merlin stared at her for a moment. "What?"

"Merlin." Jaya sounded like every shred of her patience was being tried, and that Merlin's only saving grace was Jaya's self control.

"Lancelot deserves this Knighthood! More than any of the others that have been trying out lately. You know this better than me! I shouldn't have to apologize for doing the right thing and bending the rules to do it." Merlin snapped, standing up, and quickly catching himself on the back of the chair because his legs weren't quite up to the task of holding him so quickly.

Jaya sighed heavily. "Merlin-"

"Jaya, you have to go. You're going to be late." Freya's quiet voice quietly interrupted.

Jaya looked over at Freya and then back at the two boys. "Stay there." She pointed at the two of them.

Lancelot nodded and then looked at Merlin and then blinked in confusion.

Jaya walked out the door and closed it quietly behind her.

* * *

She whirlwinded into the library and quickly walked back to where she had left Geoffrey. Jaya looked around where she was and then quickly ran out toward the rest of the library. She skidded to a stop and frantically looked around. "Dragons and _sea monsters_!" she hissed just above a whisper. "_Lepricons_ and..and…" Jaya fumed. Her eyes flashed silver and she began to search the castle from where she was. "Where? _Where _is that stuffy old man?" she demanded of the room. Just when she was about to give up, she saw where he was and quickly transported herself to the back room just off of the throne room.

It took her a moment before she was sure that she could open the door without it being heard. It only took two short steps and then she was quietly closing the door and gliding up to a pillar that would hide her from the rest of the room.

"Ah, Geoffrey, thank you for coming so quickly." Uther's voice was tight and controlled.

Geoffrey slowed to a stop and bowed slightly. "I'm glad to be of service, Your Highness."

Jaya rolled her eyes. Why did everyone always talk to Uther like he was the greatest thing that they had in their lives? There were very few among her father's subjects who talked to him like that.

"What do you have for me." Uther demanded.

"Your suspicions were correct as usual, My Lord." Geoffrey bowed again.

Jaya had to work hard to make sure that she did groan out loud when Uther's face darkened and he looked so hotly at Geoffrey that the old man quailed slightly.

"I _knew _Lord Eldrid only had four sons!" he fumed. "How is it that I was not sure when I first saw the seal?"

"It's a clever forgery, My Lord. I was not sure myself until I searched all the record books. But I am sure that Lord Eldrid never had a fifth son." Geoffrey placaded.

Jaya turned and leaned her back against the pillar and tipped her head back until it hit the pillar in frustration. She was too late, and there was no way around it. If Uther didn't get to him first, she was going to kill Merlin herself for his stupidity.

"_Guards_!" Uther's voice roared, reverberating off the walls of the throne room.

Jaya started and her eyes flew open wildly. She slowly slipped her head around the corner of the pillar, looking out of the shadows created by the candles that were burning brightly. "_Goblins_." she hissed to herself under her breath.

A small handful of guards rushed into the room helter skelter and ground to a halt in front of Uther, looking at him expectantly with different variations of "Yes, My Lord?"


	51. Nothing for It

_**I know it's much shorter than normal, but I had a terrible case of writer's block earlier this week. And I couldn't leave you hanging. More to come next Thursday, I promise!**_

* * *

Jaya nearly lost hold on her magic as the thought of striking everyone in the room with a small memory loss spell popped up in her head.

"Find..._Sir_ Lancelot," Uther sneered. "And bring him to _me_!" He roared.

The guards looked at each other and then back at their King. "Sire, beggin' your pardon," one of the more brave men spoke up, "Would that be the man that was just knighted this evenin'?"

Jaya eased around the pillar in time to see the veins on Uther's neck bulge. That was not a good sign.

"Yes." he growled. "Now go _find_ him and bring him to me." Uther looked at each one of them in turn, bearing upon them the weight of the situation and just how much wrath they would incur on themselves if they failed to do as he told them to do.

They all snapped to attention and nodded in agreement, hurrying out to do as he told them to do, none of them willing to stay behind and question why it was that that King was so angry at the newest knight. Or none of them dared to ask.

Jaya, however, was sure that things would go even worse if they were to find Lancelot _and_ Merlin in her chambers. She wasn't sure that they would search for Lancelot in her chambers...but then again, they were desperate to do the will of the King. Jaya rolled her eyes. This was turning into a terrible night.

"What will you do, My Lord?" Geoffrey's voice wondered quietly.

"What I have to." Uther snapped.

The librarian quailed slightly.

Jaya paused in the middle of getting ready to sneak back out of the throne room to listen to see what else she could learn.

"And that would be?" Geoffrey wondered, sounding like he was agreeing with the King, while just curious about what would be done about such a serious infraction of the law.

"That is for me to be the judge of. Thank you. I will have you summoned as soon as we find the criminal." Uther dismissed him with a wave and started toward the low table that held the tray with the wine that he was drinking. He paused for a moment when he saw the back door slowly shutting. "Who's there?" he demanded.

Jaya let go of the handle that she was using to pull the door shut and quickly took two steps away from the door, holding her breath slightly while she thought of the spell that would bring her back to her chambers and get her as far away from an already angry Uther and be able to make sure that Lancelot wouldn't be found until there was enough time to think up a plan.

"Show yourself!" Uther's voice demanded, closer to the door than Jaya realized he had been. He must have been advancing on the door.

Jaya quickly closed her eyes and thought up the spell, opening them up just before the wind whisked her away, only to feel the twinge of full panic when she watched the door start to swing open quickly.

Uther bulled out into the back hallway and looked around, angry. He didn't recall ever having a servant be able to overhear anything that was said in the throne room at this time of night. Especially since he hadn't summoned one to get him anything. He looked around the dim space, wondering if it was just his imagination that it had been swinging shut, and that the last servant through the door had simply forgotten to pull the door shut completely behind him, and that there was no one around to begin with. After a moment of consideration, that was Uther decided was the most likely explanation. There was no one alive that could move fast enough to get out of the hallway before he opened the door and not make noise of _some_ sort.

* * *

Jaya blew into the middle of the back part of her chambers, and stumbled forward to lean against the nearest post of her bed. _That_ was close. She had almost been caught in the midst of doing magic. As it was, she still wasn't sure that Uther wouldn't have heard the wind coming from somewhere. All she could hope was that he would find it so improbable that someone would be there, and that if there was someone that to get away they had used magic that he would just ignore it and go on about what he was doing. After one more deep breath, which she blew out slowly between her teeth to calm her heart, she started back into the main part of the room.

"Well then, the King knows now, and he's not feeling very forgiving. I hope one of you has a good idea, because there's guards searching for Lancelot right now, and when they find him they have orders to bring him to Uther." Jaya announced coming back into the room and looking first at Freya, who was stoking the fire, while Merlin hovered, ready and willing to take over, only to be shooed back by Freya, who was doing just fine by herself.

"He knows?" Lancelot asked, his voice sounding strangled slightly. "What are we going to do now?"

"Merlin is going to come up with a plan." Jaya shrugged, looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Merlin squeaked.

"It's only fair, Merlin. You were the one who decided that it was a good idea to run off and make up a seal of nobility from a family that Uther knows." Jaya pointed out, shrugging.

"Are you saying that if I had come to you to begin with you would have come up with a different and better plan?" Merlin questioned, flopping down in the chair heavily.

Jaya shrugged. "I'm sure we would have thought of something.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Foolproof even." Merlin muttered, sounding like he was without any kind of idea of what the best idea was.

"It would have made more sense for me to tell Uther that he was from a noble family from Ireland." Jaya pointed out. "Uther has no ties, and he's not familiar with who's in charge of what lands and no personal connections with anyone that has any nobility besides my father."

"That's a…" Merlin quieted for a moment and then slapped his forehead. "That's a _much_ better plan. Why didn't I think of that?" he muttered.

"There's no use dwelling in the past. Not when there's guards searching for you and there needs to be a plan to make sure that you don't die." Freya spoke up, turning to face the rest of the room, her back to the fire that was now going strongly again.

Jaya nodded and looked back and forth between the two men. "Any ideas?"

Merlin shook his head. It hurt like nothing else had up til this point. He wasn't sure if it was because he suddenly had a hangover, or if it was a headache from the realization that it was because of him that they were where they sat now.

"How long do you suppose it will take for them to find out where I am?" Lancelot wondered, looking over at Jaya.

Jaya shrugged. "The good news is the castle is quite large. The bad news is, they'll soon have quite a bit of help. However, I'm not entirely sure that'll they'll bother me in the search. So we may have a few hours."

* * *

A few hours later they had made it no farther than they had been when Jaya had come back. A few times their conversations stopped or became more hushed than usual when the sound of rushing feet went past the door.

"What are we going to do?" Merlin wondered for what to be the hundredth time, his legs were hanging over the arm of the chair that he was sitting in and his head hanging over the other arm.

"There's nothing for it. They're going to find me eventually." Lancelot mused.

"I'm not quite sure that I like that idea." Jaya muttered, laying on the floor between the two chairs, her head pillowed on her arms that were crossed behind her head and on Ridire who was sprawled out on the bearskin rug.

"There's nothing for it. All I can do is go where they can find me and hope that the King will understand why I did what I did." Lancelot shrugged.

"That's very gallant of you." Jaya mused.

"There's nothing for it." Lancelot shrugged.

"He's not known to be a forgiving person." Jaya muttered, her voice bordering on mutinous.

"Arthur will help us." Merlin assured.

"How can you be so sure, Merlin?" Lancelot questioned, looking at him and tipping his eyebrow slightly. "We've both lied to him. He has absolutely no reason to."

"I know Arthur. Almost better than I know myself. I'm with him all the time." Merlin pointed out.

"Except when you're off causing trouble for us." Jaya grumbled, though the look on her face made it seem like she enjoyed the trouble.

"Anyway," Merlin started looking down at Jaya and then back up at Lancelot. "He's seen you fight. You're the first one since Jaya arrived in Camelot to actually come close to beating him in an honest fight. That'll mean something to him." Merlin smiled largely. "He's just as loyal as he wants his knights to be."

"Then we shall hope that he is true to his character, and that the King will have mercy." Lancelot decided, sitting upright more.

"So that's your plan then?" Jaya wondered, sitting up abruptly, the wolf bouncing against her neck and the gems winking in the light from the fire and the few remaining candles that were still burning.

"With all do respect, M'Lady," Lancelot smiled tiredly at her, "Is there anything else that you can think of that would be a better one?"

Jaya sighed, with a growl at the back of her throat when she realized that he was right and that there really wasn't any plan that was worth mentioning. It was only a few hours before morning, and they hadn't come up with anything. There was nothing for it. It was simply down to facing Uther's wrath and hoping that Arthur would be able to persuade his father that it was a good thing to keep Lancelot on. Or, at least, not kill him outright for the 'offence' that he had committed.

Lancelot slid off his chair and laid a hand, tentatively, on Jaya's shoulder. "Thank you for your help. And for the warning. I know that it wasn't easy for you to get all that information. And I appreciate that you did it on my account."

Jaya smiled and shrugged slightly, her embarrassment mostly hidden by the lack of light left in the room.

Lancelot stood and looked at Merlin. "Shall we go back to your chambers then?"

Merlin stood up, doing his best to look like he was sure and confident, when it really looked more grim and determined. "Let's. Goodnight, Jaya."

Jaya rolled to her feet and clapped Lancelot's shoulder. "It'll all be fine. We'll make sure you make it out of this with your head still attached to your shoulders."

Lancelot barked a laugh and shook his head slightly. "You have a very amusing sense of humor."

"Well, I wasn't very pretty, so I had to work on my personality." Jaya winked at him and shooed them both toward the door. "Off with ya. Tomorrow's goin' to be a busier day than we would like I'm afraid." She closed the door quietly behind them, hoping that between the two of them, they would make it back to Gaius' chambers without being caught. They deserved the little bit of sleep they were going to get.

She walked into the inner room of her chambers and flopped down on her bed with a groan.

"Did you get a plan together?" Freya's quietly sleepy voice asked from the other half of the bed

Jaya looked over at her, not completely surprised the Freya had decided to fall into the bed and sleep. She shifted and grunted a little when a less than careful Ridire jumped onto the foot of the bed and flopped down with his head on her legs and his body curled up tightly between the two of them. "No. Lancelot's decided to face Uther. Now we just have to pray that Uther will be gracious enough to not kill him as soon as he sees Lancelot."

Freya shifted slightly, and brought one of the pillows down so that it was under her head more comfortably. "It'll be all right, Jaya. You'll see. I know between you and Arthur it'll all work out."

"I only hope you're right." Jaya muttered, yanking a pillow down for herself and shifting down into it so that she was more comfortable.


	52. Before the King

**_I know! I know! I'm terribly late! I'm so sorry! I promise I'll be better next week :)_**

* * *

Gaius looked up when Merlin and Lancelot half stumbled down the stairs a little bit earlier in the morning than he had expected considering the time that they had probably gone to bed the night before. "Good morning, Gentlemen." he wished, somehow making it sound like it was a surprise to see them.

"Argh." Lancelot protested, rubbing the heel of his hand against his right eye. "Two yards of ale? More like two miles."

Merlin snorted and then groaned when his head throbbed in protest.

Gaius turned more toward the two young men and held out two smalls vials that were both popping and hissing. "Don't look at it, don't smell it. Just down it in one." he ordered, pushing one into Lancelot's hand and the other into Merlin's before they could protest.

Merlin tossed his back, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He did what he could to ignore the fact that the aftertaste felt like it was burning his throat.

"Ach." Lancelot protested, his lips contorting slightly as he looked at the small, now empty bottle like it had offended him, "that's vile."

"Better?" Gaius asked, waiting for their nods before smiling slightly. "Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot."

"That's Sir Lancelot to you." Merlin pointed out, hoping that his mentor wouldn't notice that he was worried. He quickly joined in the chuckling that Gaius and Lancelot was doing, hoping that it sounded genuine.

The door burst open then and four guards broke into the room and one pointed at Lancelot. "There 'e is."

"What are you doing?!" Merlin protested when he watched helplessly as they roughly grabbed Lancelot and started half dragging him toward the door. "Hey!"

"It's all right, Merlin." Lancelot assured, looking over his shoulder with a small smile.

All was completely still for a moment after the door was shut behind the last guard.

Gaius looked over at Merlin after a stunned moment or two of looking at the door, his eyebrow up to a new height. "Well, Merlin?"

The sound of Gaius' voice seemed to startled Merlin out of his frozen state. He rushed back toward his room, jumping from the floor the step halfway up and then into his room. He leapt from the room's height a moment later and was running across the room toward the door, where he very nearly ran into it.

"Where are you going now?" Gaius wondered.

Merlin fiddled with the latch twice more before finally pulling the door open. "To get Jaya!"

Gaius watched as the door swung shut behind Merlin so quickly that it almost knocked a few things off the walls. "That's not going to end well." Gaius mutted, gathering up some of his things and starting toward the door. He had rounds to make, but first he would stop by the council chamber.

* * *

Merlin ran through the halls, a stitch forming in his side much faster than he would have liked, and, for the life of him, he hadn't noticed that Jaya's chambers were so far away. He slid to a rough stop just short of going past her door and breathlessly knocked on it. "Jaya. Jaya open up! _Jaya_!" He knocked through his ragged words.

The door opened before his latest knock landed, throwing him momentarily off balance. He managed to catch himself before falling head-first into Freya, looked at him with something like disapproving curiosity.

"Good morning, Merlin."

Merlin drew in a large ragged breath and smiled with a small nod. "Freya. Freya, is Jaya up yet?" He asked.

"Of course I'm awake. I'm surprised you're here as late as you are. It took them _this _long to come to Gaius' chambers?"

Merlin stood where he was, leaning with most of his weight on one arm on the door post, and gaped at her for a moment. "Don't you think that we should go?" He wondered, tilting his head in the general direction of the Council Chambers where Uther was sure to have had Lancelot brought.

Jaya smiled tightly at him and gestured for him to lead the way, glancing at Freya to see if she was coming and then quickly sliding past her when she realized that Freya wasn't going to come. "Well then, Merlin, let's see if we can get there in time to see all that goes on."

Merlin stepped out of her way and then looked down at her long, straight skirt. "You're going to run in that thing?" He asked, his eyebrow tipping.

Jaya grabbed a fistful of the skirt and looked at him with a challenge in her eyes. "Aye. And I'll beat you there." And then she was off, running down the hallway, her black boots someone not making any noise against the stone, and her skirt splitting apart in the front to just above her knees.

Merlin scrambled to catch up with her, his lungs burning angrily that their air had once again been taken away from them. He skittered around the corner after her and wondered how much Jaya had run before she had come to Camelot.

They charged down a couple more halls and only slowed down when the turned the corner at the end of the hallway that the council chamber was, as there were many people who were quickly filling into the room, wondering why it was that the King had seen fit to track down a newly knighted man the night of the feast.

Jaya walked purposefully up to the masses and walked through them, her pace hardly slowing.

Merlin watched as Jaya's bare left shoulder and bouncing curls cut through the crowd and walked into the door without any trouble. He momentarily wondered what it was like to be a dignitary who had people move out of the way simply because you were walking near them. As it was, he was afforded a little more room than a normal servant would, simply because most knew that he was Arthur's personal servant. But as it was, he still had to squirm and twist and force his way through the group until he finally broke through the doors and was able to make his way over to the edge behind the pillars where he normally stood. It looked like he got there just in time too. Lancelot was already in the middle of the room, on his knees, looking at Uther, his face completely void of expression.

Uther looked down at Lancelot and after checking to make sure that Geoffrey was near by he fixed Lancelot with a vicious glare and swung his hands up to his hips. "Tell him what you told me." He demanded.

Geoffrey seemed to know that Uther was addressing him and stepped forward, his hands folded into the large sleeves of his robe.

Jaya rolled her eyes. The librarian looked like his moment had come to get into Uther's spotlight. Oh for pity sake.

Geoffrey produced the parchment and held it out in front of him. "These credentials are faked. The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible quality, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of a fifth son of Lord Edleid of Northumbria. Therefore he-"

"Lied." Uther cut the Librarian off, glaring at Lancelot. "Do you deny it?"

Lancelot pursed his lips but didn't flinch away. "No, Sire."

Jaya had to give the man credit. He didn't seem the least bit undone at the look that Uther was giving him. He seemed to be completely deferential to the King, but still defiant enough to not be shying away.

"You have broken the First Code of Camelot. You have brought shame on yourself and upon us." Uther started, still glaring.

Jaya rolled her eyes. No one outside of the room knew what had happened. How could _everyone_ in Camelot be shamed by the fact that a commoner had wanted to become a knight. She didn't agree with the way that Merlin had gone about trying to make it happen, but at the same time, she was sure that most of the people would think of him something of a hero. But...Uther did need to be dramatic and harsh to keep his iron fist in control, and in such a way that no one would dare to contest him.

"You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed on you. You never were, you never will be." Uther hissed through his teeth.

Jaya frowned and her eyebrows shot up. She had seen the last few recruits that had been knighted. Maybe Uther was out of touch with just how the Lord's sons acted, but Lancelot was a better man than all of their good qualities put together.

"Get him out of my sight." Uther waved his hand at Lancelot and then watched as the guards that had dragged him in pulled him up and away.

The crowd started to work it's way out of the room, muttering to themselves, some looking disappointed that nothing harsher had been done.

Jaya stood where she was, hesitating, trying to decide what she wanted to do. Arthur was still in the room, and she was sure by the look on his face, that he was going to say something.

Arthur watched a few more people leave and then started toward his father, his shoulders squared. "Sire."

"Do you contest my judgement?" Uther demanded quietly.

Jaya quietly edged forward a little more so that she could hear better, coming to rest with her right shoulder leaning against the tall pillar that was only a few feet away, offering moral support, but keeping her mouth shut.

"His deception is inexcusable. But he meant no harm, Sire. He only wanted to serve, I'm sure of it." Arthur started, looking back toward the doors at the end of the hall, that was just closing behind the last courtier.

"The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. How can you trust a man that's lied to you?" Uther demanded, looking at him.

"I'd rather have men that can fight at my back, instead of men that have noble blood and can barely swing a sword."

The Pendragons both swung their heads around to look at Jaya.

Jaya pursed her lips together so tightly they turned white. She had heard her voice at the same time they did. She hadn't planned on saying anything.

"Did you just speak on something that you have no business even listening to?" Uther's voice was low and harsh.

Jaya pushed up off the pillar.

"Jaya's right, Father." Arthur spoke up, knowing full well where the conversation was going if he didn't put in a few words himself.

Uther's harsh gaze swung to him. "He broke the First Code. I will _not_ have a commoner kept in the ranks simply because you like him, Arthur. The matter is closed." Uther pointed at Jaya. "And _you_. Out of my sight. Now!"

Jaya huffed and turned around and started out toward the door, her long skirt swishing against the stone. She pulled open the door and looked back at Uther with disdain in her eyes before pulling it shut with a loud clang.

* * *

Merlin was managed to be one of the first ones out of the room and quickly trotted down the hallway toward where he knew the guards would be taking Lancelot. It didn't take him long to get down to the dungeons and after a quick bit of magic to get past the guards he was able to walk up to the cell that Lancelot was in. He looked at Lancelot, standing quietly, leaning up against the wall, and felt the overwhelming guilt crush him. It was all his fault. Jaya was right. It had been a stupid plan. Of course Uther would see through it. It was only a matter of time. "I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot."

"You are not to blame, Merlin." Lancelot shook his head, smiling pleasantly at Merlin, he was happy to see him.

"Yes, I am." Merlin disputed. "I pushed you. Made you lie."

"The choice was mine. The punishment is mine to bear. And mine to bear alone." Lancelot hushed, walking up the bars, looking at Merlin fondly.

"I wish there was something I could do." Merlin muttered.

"There is," Lancelot nodded. "Stop blaming yourself."

"But how can I do that? Because of me you're here!" Merlin retorted.

Lancelot chuckled slightly. "You're a true friend, Merlin. I'm glad to have met you."

* * *

Jaya walked into her chambers and slammed her door shut. "Uther is a fool." She spat kicking viciously at the nearest chair, sending it sliding into the bigger part of the room with a loud scraping noise.

"I take it that it didn't go very good." Freya mused, looking up from the chair that she was sitting in near one of the big windows.

Jaya shook her head. "All he cares about is if the man is a noble who's from a _family_ that's sworn fealty to him. Their ability to swing a sword and be a good knight has nothing to do with it."

Freya adjusted the heavy book on her lap. "You almost act like you're surprised that he insists on acting this way."

Jaya frowned and sat heavily on the floor. She brought her knees up in front of her and hugged them tightly. Her skirt split open and her dark green trousers and brown boots showed through. "I know. But the lack of logic astounds me."

Freya looked at her with her eyebrows up.

"I know. I know. I shouldn't be surprised. It _is_ Uther." Jaya mumbled, happily slinging her arm around Ridire, who came to sit by her in the ray of sun.

"I have not been idle." Freya mused. "And I think I may have solved one of your problems. But you'll have to tell me, because I didn't really get a good look at it." She picked up the book that was on her lap and turned it around and held it for Jaya to see.

Jaya started and scrambled to grab the book, pulling it away from Freya, her eyes bright with excitement. "You found it! I _knew_ that it had to be something like that!" She scrambled to her feet and kissed Freya's cheek. "Thank you, Lass! I have to go tell Gaius and Merlin!" Ridire jumped up and loped after her.

Freya watched her go and shook her head slightly. She was glad that she could help. Jaya needed some sort of break-through. Trying to find that creature had kept her up for more than a few nights.

"Gaius!" Jaya burst into the physician's chambers without knocking, Ridire hot on her heels. "Gaius, Fey found it!"

Gaius looked up at her from where he was sitting at one of the many tables, his reading glasses on, and raised his eyebrows. "What did she find?" He wondered.

"The creature." Jaya explained, rushed over to the table and setting the open book down in front of Gaius so that the page that Freya had found was open in front of him.

Gaius sat up a little straighter and leaned over the book, reading the page. "This is it?"

Jaya nodded.

* * *

Merlin paused outside of the door that was the only thing left that separated him from Gaius. And he didn't want to face him. He had a real feeling that Jaya was on the other side of that door, and when it came down to it, he was sure, that of all the people in the castle, _those_ two people would tell him the dreaded 'I told you so'. After a long moment of hesitation he finally decided that there was nothing for it, and he was going to have to face them soon. He worked the door handle up and opened the door.

"Merlin." Gaius acknowledged, looking up from the book that was in front of him.

"Hello, Merlin." Jaya mused, from where she stood behind Gaius.

"Whatever you do, don't say 'I told you so'." Merlin looked at them both pointedly.

Jaya folded her arms and looked at him for a moment. "I wasn't going to. Even though you deserve it."

Merlin pursed his lips and shook his head slightly. "Thanks."

"I have no wish to gloat, Merlin. What's done is done." Gaius mused, looking at his young charge over the rims of his glasses. "Here, come look at this. Jaya's pretty sure that she's found what chased you in the woods."

Merlin walked over to the book that was open on the table and looked down at the page. He stepped over where Ridire was laying on the floor next to Jaya and peered over Gaius' shoulder

A crude, but accurate, drawing of an animal with a head and talons and wings of a bird of prey, the body and rear feet like a horse and the tail of a lion.

As soon as he saw it, Merlin could instantly feel the panic and the terror of being chased by that beast and the relief when it had suddenly decided to fly away to a different part of the forest. "That's it."

"You've done it, Jaya!" Gaius exalted.

"Freya found it." Jaya ducked her head and shrugged slightly. "I just found the book."

"Yes, where did you find this…" Gaius lifted up the front cover and looked at it for a moment and then slowly back up ag Jaya. "How did you get this."

Jaya shrugged. "The library."

Gaius looked up at her, both of his eyebrows going up. "Did you now."

"We weren't finding anything in all of the records you have of known animals in the kingdom. I thought I should look for creatures that were a little less...well something in myth or magical legends. Something that Uther wouldn't be able to fight with a sword."

"So you _stole_ this from the library?!" Gaius demanded.

Jaya pulled back slightly. "Borrowed. I plan on putting it right back where it was."

Gaius looked like he was going to going to get after again but Merlin beat him to it.

"Why did you think of that?" Merlin wondered. "The magic creatures I mean."

"Because, I'd swear on my life that when Lancelot tried to stab it the tip of sword broke off and flew into the woods." She looked down at Gaius and her eyebrows shot up. "Does that sound anything less than magical to you?"

Gaius started to open his mouth again.

The sound of the warning bells starting to peel cut him off.


	53. Flesh and Blood

_**Hello everyone! Special treat! Since I skipped last week (being away from a computer can make publishing a little difficult) and-AND since this week marks a year since we started this journey, I'm putting up two chapters this week :) Happy reading lovelies!**_

* * *

"On me! On me!" Arthur roared, hoping his voice would carry to the knights that were around him through the screams of the terrified women that were rushing away fromt the courtyard, scooping up children as they ducked for cover from the flying beast that just settled down in the courtyard.

The knights quickly rushed to get into the defensive position that they had been practicing for the last day and a half, their faces grim and focused on their foe.

"Defend!" Arthur's next command carried over the courtyard and bounced off the walls. They were alone now. He started advancing on the beast that landed a few feet in front of them.

'_It had the head of an hawk.'_

Arthur shook his head slightly as Jaya's voice suddenly roze unbidden.

The monster clacked its beak at the advancing knights and eyed them with a beady bird eye and then the other, hissing slightly.

'_Talons like one too_.'

Arthur looked down at the talons before he could stop himself, and instantly regretted it. It was easy to tell here in the courtyard that those talons had made those marks on the post in the village that he and Jaya had visited. Something like worry bubbled up in him.

The creature made a swipe at them when they got a little closer, causing the group of knights to duck and shy away.

* * *

Lancelot started up when the first bell toled. And then rushed to the bars of his cell when the screams and shots started, periodically drowned out by the most recent peel of the bell. "What's going on?" He demanded, straining to see where his guards were.

The chairs were empty, tipped over.

Lancelot pulled back from the bars and angrily slammed the palm of his hand against the door. He heard Arthur's command to defend and sighed heavily. _This _was not where he should be. He should be out in the courtyard with a sword in his hand.

Before he could stop himself he rattled the door against the lock harshly. He needed to get out of this cell and help.

* * *

'_Big enough to carry away three people_.'

Arthur started to advance on the creature in front of him and realized just how big it was. Something like fear prickled in his skin. There was a momentary thought that flitted across his brain about apologizing to Jaya again for not believing her.

He broke out of the pack of knights, knowing they were watching to make sure that he wouldn't get overwhelmed. He jabbed hefted his spear slightly and looked at it out of the corner of his eye and then glanced at the beast. It seemed like an awfully small point for such a large animal. He would just have to hit it right good once. If he missed….well...he didn't want to think about that.

* * *

Jaya rushed out of Gaius' chambers, gathering up her skirt in one large handful. Ridire bounding out the door behind her, excitement on his features at the thought of a run. She leapt off the top of the three steps down into the main hallway and broke into a run, not caring who she had to dodge to get to the courtyard. Uther may had banned her from fighting herself, but that didn't mean that she couldn't help Arthur fight. She just _knew_ that those boys down in the courtyard were in no shape to defend themselves or the city. Having weapons that would simply break because it hit that beast would not help at all.

She skidded past the next turn she had to make and scrambled down the next hallway, Ridire managing to make the turn without overshooting by some stroke of strange luck. She finally broke into the last hallway that ended out on the walk that ran around the front side of the castle, ringed by a low wall and open windows. She paused for a moment to take in her bearings. A small group of knights was in the courtyard, Arthur at the front with a spear in his hand, getting ready to face off the beast that stood in front of him, tilting it's head to the right and back slightly so that it could see him better. Ohhh, this was not good. That spear was going to snap like a twig, and Arthur would be be even _more_ helpless. And heavens knew how long it would take a beast like that to rip those men to shreds. She had to think of something quick. A quick scan of the courtyard and the large metal baskets hanging on the edge pillar of the large main staircase caught her eye. Jaya didn't stop to think if it would work or not. She didn't have time to be wrong. She just hoped that she was right and this crazy magical beast would have the same dread of fire as every other thing did.

She nearly tripped down the steps as she ran, catching her balance in time to rush up to the large basket and rip an unlit torch. A quick flash of silver in her eyes and the end of the torch flared to life. Jaya barely stopped to grab a fistful of her skirt again, mentally cursing the fact that she had chosen _that_ day to wear it. She only had a few more feet before she made it to Arthur. And thank the gods too, because he was in trouble.

Ridire caught sight of the reason they were running and streaked across the courtyard passing Jaya up, his barking catching the attention of the knights that were at the rear of the formation.

* * *

Arthur jabbed at the beast with the spear as hard as he could. He had only a few seconds to make sure that his aim was true, but he was sure that it would be enough to maim the beast enough allow the other knights to kill it quickly. Distantly, he heard a dog barking and wondered a moment if it was Ridire. Why would he be out in the courtyard without Jaya?

All his hopes were dashed the moment that he watched the wood of the spear handle splinter and shatter, the metal tip flying off to the side harmlessly.

Before he could catch himself he stumbled backwards and nearly fell. _That_ wasn't supposed to happen.

The bird head tilted the other direction and the bird-eye on the left side of it's head looked at him. It's beak clacked menacingly.

"Don't just stand there." Jaya snapped, thrusting the burning torch at Arthur.

Arthur reached over and brandished it at the animal, thrusting once or twice while it hissed before it's wings suddenly spread out and it leapt into the air to fly away over the top of the nearest buildings.

Jaya ducked instinctively when the claws swung a little too close to her and she watched it fly away a feeling of dread settling over her. She really hoped that there wasn't some village that was accidentally in the path of a now very angry magical creature that was only interested in human flesh.

Ridire plunged after the beast a few strides, his teeth flashing as he snapped his jaws between barks. He came to a jilted stop and then slowly turned and walked back to Jaya when he could no longer see it.

"Where did you come from?" Arthur demanded, still holding the burning torch.

"Most people say thank you when they're suddenly supplied with another weapon that saved their lives." Jaya retorted, standing up to her full height and folding her arms, her eyebrows up and her head tilted slightly.

Arthur looked at the torch and then at her. His lips pursed slightly and then he turned and looked at the knights that were milling loosely around him. "Go see if there are any wounded and then report back to me what you find."

The knights quickly nodded their heads and ducked away to check on the townspeople, who were just starting to inch out of their hiding places.

Arthur waited until he was sure that no one was nearby and then fixed Jaya with a hard look. "Where did you come from?"

"The castle." Jaya shrugged. "I heard the bells. Figured you were going to get yourself killed if I didn't pop in. Looks like it was true."

"I was _not_." Arthur snapped.

"Oh no?" Jaya's arms untangled and her hands fell to her hips. "What was your plan when your spear shattered then?" She wondered walking a few feet away and scooping up the head and tossing it to him casually.

Arthur fumbled and barely was able to catch it in such a way that it wouldn't cut him open and he would be able to keep it in his hands, without dropping the torch that got dangerously close to his ear. He looked down at it and his eyes flared when he noticed that the tip was bent back on itself. It was useless now. The razor sharp point was all but useless. "I would have thought of something."

Jaya hooked her toe under the handle of the spear and kicked it up to her right hand. She held up the end that looked like it had been ripped apart, jagged edges and sharp pieces everywhere. "Well, I guess you should be thanking the gods that I had a plan. Because yours doesn't sound like much of one at all."

Arthur pursed his lips. "Yes. Thank you." He looked at her pointedly. "Happy now?"

Jaya shrugged and grinned at him. "I'd be happier if I didn't have to hint at it."

Arthur looked at her and took a composing breath so he could quell the urge to attack her right then and there. He looked over quickly and nodded without comment to the knight that calmly walked by and took the torch from him. He looked back at Jaya and then really focused on what she was wearing. "Did you run here in _that_?" He demanded.

"Why does everyone think that I can't run in this?" Jaya demanded, looking down at the skirt in confusion. "It's _really_ not that hard."

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Every one all right?" Merlin's voice asked, as he rushed up to the two Royals.

"Yes." Arthur turned to him. "No thanks to you. Where were you?! I had to find a different servant to track down a spear and shield for me!"

Merlin looked at him, utter horror etched on his face. "Why, Sire! I had no _idea_ that you didn't know where they were! I would have showed you otherwise!" Merlin glanced at Jaya. "Thank goodness you had the presence of mind to come up with a quick solution."

Arthur's mouth fell open before he could stop it.

Jaya's snort and giggle cut off whatever it was that Arthur was going to say. "Good to see he hasn't learned to say thank you to anyone else."

"Certainly not me. It's always 'Merlin do this', 'Merlin don't do that', '_Merlin_, what did you _do_?'" Merlin did his best imitation of Arthur's gruff, ordering voice.

Arthur looked at him, his lips pressed together so hard they were white. "You haven't been in the stocks for a while I see. Don't make me put you in them again. We need them for _real_ trouble-maker's, Merlin."

Merlin looked at him and then shrugged. "Then why do you insist on putting me in them so often? I would think that you knew that already."

Arthur fumed for a moment. He glared at Jaya, who was still grinning. "I blame you."

"Me?" Jaya asked, her tone scoffing.

"You encourage him." Arthur growled.

"I do no such thing. _You_ however…" Jaya trailed off purposefully, looking at him with a small smile.

Arthur spent a moment too long trying to come up with a response.

"And you don't deny it." Jaya giggled with a big smile.

"You should leave." Arthur snapped.

"Why on earth would I do such a thing?" Jaya asked.

"Because my Father's coming down the steps and he wanted you no where near this." Arthur responded, his tone changing from irritated to urgent.

Jaya glanced slightly at the steps and nodded. "I just happened to be passing by on my way to the stables. I'll see the two of you later." She started away, snapping her fingers at Ridire. "Try to not get yourself killed between now and then, ae?" She winked at Arthur and walked away.

Ridire jumped up and grabbed onto the staff of the broken spear growling playfully and shaking his head slightly.

Jaya growled back at him and jerked it around before letting go and grinning as the large dog romped away excitedly with his new playtoy.

Arthur fumed for a moment and then turned to his father. "The beast is gone now, Father."

Uther nodded once and then jerked his head back toward the castle.

* * *

Jaya waited until she was sure that Uther wouldn't noticed that she stopped walking and then turned around abruptly and started back toward the castle. She was interested in why the King himself had come out to collect Arthur. Something was up.

Ridire jumped up from where he had flopped down in the middle of the street to gnaw on the end of the spear that was broken, snapping the sharp ends off and spitting them out happily. He trotted after Jaya, only to skitter back a moment later to scoop up the big stick again.

"You say your knights are the best in the land." Uther mused, looking over at Arthur as their courtiers caught up with them just outside the council chambers and started filing in behind them. "Today you proved that."

Arthur pursed his lips and sighed slightly. "All I know is that it's still out there."

"Let's not wait for it. This kingdom has been menaced by the beast enough as it is. We finish this now." Uther ordered.

Arthur cleared his throat. If his Father and King wanted him to go after a beast that had bent a spear head nearly double, he looked down at the piece of metal that was still in his left hand, he got the distinct impression that they were going to need more than what they had tried to hit it with today. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted Jaya along. She was more useful than he liked to admit. And he knew that she could be trusted to come up with some hairbrained scheme that would work inexplicably. Of course, the tricky part would be convincing his father to let her go along. He briefly wondered what the punishment would be if he just took her along without asking. It had been months since they had been in the dungeons together.

Jaya slipped into the council chamber just after the last of the courtiers walked in and before the door was closed behind them. She dropped her hand onto Ridire's collar and led him off to the left, away from the others in the room.

Arthur caught the flash of green and looked over to see Jaya. She smiled slightly and nodded to him. He nodded back and wondered how quickly she had managed to get there and, idly, where she had managed to stow the spear handle that Ridire had. He turned to his father. "If we're going to launch an offensive, Sire, I'd like permission to choose those who will ride with me."

Uther waved his hand slightly. "Fine. Do what you think is best."

Arthur smiled to himself. Looked like Jaya was coming along after all.

"Sire, if I may." Gaius interjected stepping forward.

"Gaius." Uther acknowledged.

"I've been researching the creature, Sire. I believe it to be a Griffin." Gaius informed solemnly, folding his hands together between his sleeves.

"A griffin?" Uther scoffed. "What's in a name?"

"The Griffin is a creature of magic, Sire." Gaius tried again.

"I don't have time for this, Physician." Uther smiled at him, but the thin-veiled threat remained where it was.

Arthur tensed slightly. Everything made sense suddenly. Of _course_ it was magic. He rubbed his thumb lightly over the edge of the spearhead that was bent.

"It's born of magic, Sire." Gaius continued, not put off. "It can only be killed by magic."

Uther scoffed. "You are mistaken. The creature is flesh and blood. Just like any other. Arthur proved that today."

Arthur stepped forward slightly, feeling the need to voice his concern. "I'm not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what he says."

"What truth?" Uther looked at him and tipped his eyebrow.

"The Griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it." Arthur's fingers tightened around the bent edge of the spearhead, preparing to bring it out to show his father.

"Useless? I think not." Uther chuckled. "No. It tasted our steel once. The next time will be the last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?"

"An hour, maybe two." Arthur responded woodenly. Normally he wasn't insulted when his father made it sound like he was around in the fighting. But something pricked at him when he heard his King discredit what he had said without pausing to listen and without being there to see the spear shatter. Arthur could still feel that moment in his shoulder. He looked back over his shoulder slightly at Jaya, who had her arms folded and was leaning her left shoulder against one of the pillars. Out of the way and close enough to be called for without the whole room hearing. He suddenly had a new level of realization of what it was like to be her. She was going to come on this ride with him, even if it meant that he was thrown in the stocks. _She_ could be trusted.

Jaya seemed to sense what he was thinking and nodded once, pushing herself up off the pillar and quietly walking out the door.

Arthur watched the door close behind her. _Gods bless her_.

"Good. We finish this tonight." Uther declared, pride in his voice.


	54. Released to Protect

_**Ta-da! As promised! The second chapter! This one is much longer than a chapter that I've done in a long while, but I figured it would be a good one for an anniversary chapter :) Happy reading!**_

* * *

Gaius walked out of the council chambers and very nearly walked into Merlin. "Oh, Merlin." He grumbled slightly and then started off toward his chambers.

Merlin dutifully hurried after him. He needed to know if what he heard from the back of the room was true.

* * *

Jaya walked out of the council chambers and briskly to a small alcove that she knew was ignored by most everyone. With a flash of silver she whirlwinded away and appeared a few feet from the back of the barn. She glanced around her and realized that Ridire hadn't been transported with her. It didn't matter, she supposed, he would stay were he was until she came back to him.

It didn't take her long to slip into the barn. It took her a little longer than she expected to find Seth, the barn manager was always moving around.

"My Lady, Jaya. I can have one of the boys saddle Courage for you if you would like." Seth stood up in the middle of scooping up another forkfull of hay. He snapped his fingers at a young boy that was only a few years younger than Jaya. "'Ou. Go ready the Lady's horse."

"Oh, uh, no. I'm not here to take Courage out. Thank you." Jaya smiled, halting the boy in his quick movement to start toward the big grey.

Seth turned to face her a little more and cocked his head. "What can we do for you, Highness?" He wondered, extremely curious.

"You can sell me a horse." Jaya informed. "That one in particular." She pointed to a large white stallion that had been in the barn for a few months, all but ignored after it's knight had fallen in a raid.

"You want the white charger, Highness?" Seth looked at the horse and then back to her, his confusion deepening.

"Aye. And I want tack as well." Jaya nodded. "And enough supplies for five days of moderate riding." Jaya addressed the stable boy, who had taken it as his cue to start to get things together.

"Are you going somewhere without your charger, Princess?" Seth asked, watching the stable boy scramble away.

"Not today." Jaya shook her head slightly. "He won't be coming back. I hope you're not too attached to him."

Seth looked at the horse and then back at her. "He won't?" He tilted his head.

"And I'd appreciate it if you told the King that he broke free and you haven't seen him since, if he asks that is." Jaya pulled a pouch that was big enough to fill the entirety of her hand. She tossed it over to Seth, who caught it without looking at it.

"This seems a bit much, Highness." He protested.

"For your trouble." Jaya shrugged.

Seth regarded her again and then slowly nodded. "Anything else, Highness?"

Jaya nodded. "Have him dressed and ready to go in an hour by the side entrance of the castle?"

"Hear that, boy!" Seth called over the opposite shoulder from Jaya.

"Aye, Highness." The boy nodded.

"Thank you, Seth."

"Don't mention it. The poor thing was going to waste away if he didn't get out soon. It'd be good for him to see things again."

Jaya nodded. "That's why I want him. He's going to see things that he's never seen before."

"Is he going to be yours then?"

Jaya shook her head. "But he'll be well taken care of."

"That's all that matters." Seth nodded.

Jaya nodded and started back out of the barn, stopping only long enough to stroke the white charger's nose and promise him that he was going to see and do great things again. Her next stop was Courage to place a quick kiss on his nose and rub his forehead fondly before she was out the back door and whirlwinding herself back to the place where she knew Ridire was waiting.

* * *

Jaya waited just off to the right of the council chambers, Ridire curled up at her feet. She knew that Arthur would come looking for her. And she knew it was only a matter of time before that was the case. The problem was that it took him _much_ longer than she thought it would take him. Just as she was starting to get impatient and starting to think about going off to talk with Merlin and Gaius about some sort of plan before she rode off with the knights to meet their doom...that is, unless they thought of something. Quickly.

Arthur burst out of the council chambers like a royal who was within a few inches of losing his temper. He looked around, and then briskly walked toward his chambers, not seeing Jaya anywhere near by. Not that it surprised him. She had probably already left to get prepared to ride out into battle with the Griffin. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Jaya seemed to materialize next to him and fell into step to his right. "Did you do it?" He asked.

"Aye. One will be waiting for him near the side entrance of the Castle. Provisions for five days."

"Good. Thank you for seeing to that." Arthur nodded. "The stablemaster gave you no trouble?"

"He wouldn't dream of it." Jaya shook her head.

They walked in silence until they turned the corner of the next hallway.

"He refused to let me go." Jaya didn't looked at him.

Arthur seethed for a moment, his fists clenched but his face passive as ever. "He thinks it's too dangerous." He glanced at her for the first time.

Jaya snorted slightly and rolled her eyes. "To be bluntly honest, Arthur, your father has no concern for my continued survival. The only thing he wants to avoid is explaining why I'm being shipped back to Ireland in a box."

Arthur looked at her sharply, faltering for a step. "Do you hear yourself."

Jaya looked at him and her right eyebrow tipped slightly, matching the frown on her face. "Do you really believe otherwise?"

"He's glad to have you here." Arthur protested.

"No he's not." Jaya shook her head, her long hair rolling back and forth across her back. "He thinks of me as a trouble maker."

"Well if you didn't speak up so often-" Arthur stopped and looked at her.

Jaya shrugged and brushed off the insult that he suddenly realized that he was insinuating at. "I know you value my opinion. And as long as you know that I'll continue to offer it-"

"I appreciate it for the most part." Arthur grumbled.

Jaya snorted and allowed her shoulder to bump against his.

"Father said that I'm to escort you to your chambers and remind you that you're a guest here, and a lady of the court and a Princess and that I should suggest you start to act more like one." Arthur informed her, slowing to a stop at the crossroads of hallways that lead back toward Jaya's chambers and back toward Gaius' chambers as well.

Jaya stopped and faced him tilting her head slightly. "But you're not going to do that, are you?"

Arthur snorted. "Of course not. You're a lost cause, really. Whether Father realizes it or not."

Jaya chuckled slightly.

"And, as much as I hate to admit it, I...need...your…" Arthur's voice faltered.

"You have my help. Willingly I might add." Jaya agreed, saving him from having to admit it.

The looked that Arthur shot her way was both grateful and affronted at the same time.

"What do you need, Sire?" Jaya asked, sweeping into a small bow.

It had the desired effect.

Arthur grinned and rolled his eyes, cuffing her shoulder. "I need you to tell me about Lancelot." He didn't know whether to be pleased of confused by the look of surprise that crossed her face.

"Lancelot?" Jaya repeated, tilting her head slightly. "And why would I be doing that?"

"Because you know him."

Jaya nodded slowly and pursed her lips. "Not here. Follow me."

Arthur nodded and started walking with her, feeling a little bit like he wasn't all that far above Ridire, who was trotting along loosely on the other side of Jaya. He walked with her through the halls quietly, wondering where it was that they were going until they suddenly reached the iron steps that lead down into where the dungeons were. "What are we doing here?" He asked, stopping short a few feet from the first step.

Jaya swung around to look at him, a few steps beyond. Ridire stopped, his front feet on the first step, his tongue lolling out as he looked back at them expectantly. "You want to know about Lancelot."

Arthur nodded.

"Then who better to ask?" Jaya wondered, swinging around again, one of her brighter smiles flashing at Arthur.

Arthur pursed his lips until they were white, wondering what his father would think if he found out that Arthur was down in the dungeons instead of getting ready for facing the Griffin.

Jaya stopped three steps down her left foot on the fourth step. "Come on then."

Arthur groaned and started after her.

"Oh good. It's not like I could get past the guards without you anyway." Jaya shot him a teasing look.

Arthur huffed and swatted at her shoulder.

* * *

"Is it true? A Griffin can only be killed by magic?" Merlin asked as soon as the heavy wooden door was closed.

"Yes, Merlin. I'm certain." Gaius looked back at him. "If Arthur rides out against it he'll die."

"You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing." Merlin protested, gesturing in the general direction-the wrong one, but the point was there-of the courtyard where Arthur had fought the Griffin.

"But if you don't, Arthur will surely perish. And possibly Jaya, if their short history together repeats itself." Gaius looked at him sternly.

"No…" Merlin shook his head. "This is madness." Merlin declared. "I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way." He shrugged and looked Gaius expectedly.

"This is the only way." Gaius shook his head.

"Do you even care what happens to me?!" Merlin all but squeaked. "Do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Kill the Griffin, Merlin. I'll sit here and warm my feet by the fire." Merlin waved his hand in the direction of the wood that was stacked up ready for a fire. He started slightly when the flames leapt up and started licking hungrily at the wood.

"Merlin!" Gaius admonished, as much for what his ward said as for the fire that was suddenly burning. "Merlin, you are the only thing that I care about in this world." Gaius paused and pretended to not notice the fact that Merlin rolled his eyes. "I would give up my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It's not _my_ destiny you know."

Merlin hushed for a moment. "I'm sorry." He apologized, looking Gaius in the eye and then gesturing toward the fire. "For that too."

"I don't know what to say." Gaius faltered.

"I do." Merlin looked around the room and then fixed Gaius with a determined look. "We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing."

Gaius nodded.

"Where's Jaya when you need her?" Merlin muttered, grabbing the nearest book.

* * *

"Lancelot." Jaya's voice was warm and she smiled at him like he was an old friend.

Ridire trotted away looking for a rat to chase.

Lancelot jumped up and looked back and forth between the Royals. "My Lady." he ducked his head slightly and then looked at Arthur and his surprise doubled. "Sire."

"Arthur's here to learn about you, Lancelot." Jaya informed.

Arthur cleared his throat and glared at Jaya slightly. "That's enough, Jaya. Thank you."

Lancelot looked at him and nodded slightly. "What do you wish to know?"

"Why did you come here?" Arthur wondered.

"Starting off slow I see." Jaya mused from where she was leaning her back against the cell that she occupied when she and Arthur were down here themselves last.

Arthur fixed her with a hard look. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Because I wanted to be a knight." Lancelot answered, uncharacteristically interrupting.

Arthur's attention turned to him. "But why Camelot?" Arthur started wondered, shrugging slightly.

"Because Camelot's knights are the finest in the land. They stand for what is right." Lancelot answered with a small shrug.

"But the First Code." Arthur protested.

"I didn't know about it at the time." Lancelot leaned on the bars and folded his arms.

"And yet when you found out you chose to lie about your heritage." Arthur looked at him pointedly.

"I only wanted to serve, Sire." Lancelot mumbled, not looking at him until after he finished his sentence.

"I should have known!" Arthur burst out. "How could I have been so stupid?! You don't sound like a knight, you don't even _look_ like a knight." Arthur gestured to the way that Lancelot was dressed. "You look more like _Jaya_ than a knight." Arthur's arm flung back at Jaya.

Jaya looked at Lancelot's black trousers and flowing white shirt. Her eyes went down to her flowing green shirt, and brown trousers. "Well, this is just unacceptable. _One_ of us is going to have to change."

Ridire trotted over to Jaya and flopped down at her feet, laying his head heavily on his paws. There was nothing to hunt tonight.

"I'm sorry." Lancelot apologized while Arthur gaped at Jaya and her blatantly funny remark.

"I'm sorry too." Arthur turned back to him, choosing to ignore Jaya for the moment, and that _grin_ on her face. "Because, Lancelot, you fight like a knight. And I need...Camelot needs…"

"There's that word need again, you're using that a lot today. Did you learn a new word?" Jaya asked.

"The creature?" Lancelot wondered, looking between the two of them.

"We could not kill it. I've never faced it's like." Arthur muttered quietly, ignoring Jaya again.

"I faced it myself, Sire. Some days past. The Princess can tell you. I struck it square. I wondered how it survived." Lancelot agreed, his voice gentle.

"There are those that believe this creature...this Griffin, is a creature of magic." Arthur looked at him and then glanced at Jaya, including her in the conversation again. "And that only magic can kill it."

"Do you believe this?" Lancelot wondered, his head cocking to the side slightly.

"It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted. The knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone."

"Sire." Lancelot started.

"There's a horse waiting for you outside. Jaya will take you to it."

Lancelot gaped for a moment and blinked when Jaya held up the keys.

"Where did you get those?" Arthur demanded, looking over at her sharply.

"The guard." Jaya shrugged.

"Thank you. Thank you, Sire." Lancelot looked at Arthur gratefully.

"Take it and never return to this place." Arthur gestured toward the stairs.

"No. No, please….it's not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve with honor." Lancelot protested, glancing toward where Jaya was unlocking the door.

"I know." Arthur nodded.

"Then let me ride with you, Sire." Lancelot pleaded.

Jaya finished turning the key in the lock, after the first two didn't fit, and pulled the door open with a screech on half-rusty hinges.

Ridire jumped up in anticipation of what was going to happen. His tail wagged back and forth quickly, excitement plain on his face.

"I cannot. My Father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more." Arthur looked over at Jay and held out his hands for the keys, which she handed him without a word. "Go now before I change my mind."

Lancelot looked back and forth between the Royals.

"Jaya will make sure that you make it out of the castle without being seen." Arthur informed, looking at Jaya one last time before stepping back a few feet so that Lancelot and Jaya could walk by without being hindered.

"Thank you, Sire." Lancelot nodded, starting toward the exit.

"I'll look after him. You need to get ready." Jaya gripped Arthur's right bicep quickly as she stepped past him and then gestured for Lancelot to follow her a different way than the main exit. "Come along, Ridire."

The dog quickly trotted after her, tail swishing back and forth calmly.

Arthur watched them go, wondering if he had made the right choice. It also crossed his mind to wonder how it was that Jaya not only had an idea of what he plan was, but also how it was that she managed to so seamlessly pick up what it was that he needed her to do. Gods _bless_ her.

* * *

"There!" Gaius suddenly called out, jabbing his finger against the page of the book that he was reading. "You must do this to save Arthur."

Merlin hurried over to where Gaius was and looked at the spell. "I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful before."

"Nothing less will kill it." Gaius informed. He walked over to a nearby shelf and pulled out a dagger that looked like it hadn't been used since Merlin had been born. The blade was rusty and the edges were duller than the knife that Arthur had used to smooth butter on his bread at dinner. "Try. I know you have it within you."

Merlin took the dagger and held it out in front of him. He glanced at the book one more time and took a deep breath. "Bregdan anweald gafeluec." He looked at Gaius and frowned.

"Don't worry, Merlin. We have plenty of time." Gaius assured. "Try again. Dig deep."

* * *

Lancelot was sure that if he had been left to his own devices after the first few turns that Jaya took he would have been hopelessly lost in the lower part of the castle for hours. And yet, as he followed Jaya through the hallways that twisted and turned and wound around the castle the way she seemed to be taking made sense. He followed without comment until they suddenly broke out of the castle and into a small courtyard. Lancelot blinked in surprise. There was a beautiful white charger, standing with his hip cocked, calmly waiting with the small stable boy who saw Jaya and dipped a small bow with a barely audible "Highness." As he handed over the reins.

Jaya took them with a smile and flipped the boy a gold coin that she suddenly had in her hand. Snapping her fingers the next second to halt Ridire's progress after the tossed object.

He caught it and after his eyes widened in shock he bowed again, this time a little deeper. "Thanky Highness."

"Don't spend it all in one place." Jaya smirked, winking at him.

The boy nodded and rushed off, leaving Jaya and Lancelot alone.

"I have a favor to ask, My Lady." Lancelot started quietly. "I owe you so much already-"

Jaya looked at him sharply as she stroked the neck of the white charger. "What is it, Lancelot?"

"I'd like to see Gwen one last time. To say goodbye." Lancelot stood a little taller.

"You don't have to ask permission of me, Sir Knight." Jaya smirked. "Her house is down that alley. Third left turn, second right turn. It's the first that you see on the left. But be quick about it." Jaya grasped his arm to stop him. "We don't have much time before news of what Arthur has done will get back to his father."

Lancelot nodded and walked off quickly, doing his best to blend into the shadows that were starting to form as the sun went down.

* * *

Gwen looked up from clearing the last of the dishes away from the table when the soft knock echoed through the front door. Who could that be? She didn't think that anyone was planning on coming over tonight. "Coming." Gwen called, quickly depositing the dishes and walking over to the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady." Lancelot started as soon as the door was open enough so that she could see it was him.

"Lancelot?" Gwen tilted her head slightly to the left and gestured him inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I have no time to explain. I need weapons, armor. And the best that you've got." Lancelot started, looking at her and smiling tightly.

"Jaya mentioned that you might need something like that." Gwen muttered. "I wondered what she was talking about, since you had just been put in the dungeon." She looked at him and confusion covered her face. "What is this all about?"

"Arthur stands in mortal peril. I must do what I can to protect him. Knight or not." Lancelot explained simply.

"You really believe that, don't you." Gwen looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, My Lady." Lancelot nodded.

"Lancelot, I don't believe I've ever met your like before." Gwen declared, stepping closer to him and lightly touching his sleeve.

"If I should not return, Guinevere…" Lancelot started.

"Please don't go, Lancelot." Gwen whispered, gripping onto his sleeve more tightly.

"But I must." Lancelot shook his head.

Gwen nodded. "Then you'll need armor. And a good sword." She started toward the door. "Come with me."

* * *

Arthur walked down the steps into the main courtyard and looked around. There was a half a dozen knights. All strong and grim-faced, looking like they were ready to take on the Griffin and whatever it was that the King asked them to fight. All men that he had fought and would die with willingly. There was a slight pang when he realized that the only thing missing from the lot of them was a leggy grey charger and Jaya next to him. He pinched his lips together resolutely. She was helping in a different way. Lancelot deserved to get out of the city and out of the reach of his Father's wrath.

* * *

Jaya looked up from her inspection of the supplies and tack that had been left with the white horse and smiled slightly when she saw Lancelot. "Ah. Sir Knight. I thought it wouldn't be just to say goodbye."

Ridire looked over his shoulder to assess who had walked up before going back to nosing in the dark corner where he was.

Lancelot pushed up the face guard and looked at her. "I need to save Arthur."

"And so you shall." Jaya nodded. She picked up the reins from where they were dangling to the ground and held them out to Lancelot. "He's yours now. Take good care of him. Heavens know his last owner didn't."

Lancelot looked at the horse and took the reins mechanically. "I can't take him."

"He's a good horse. Brave, smart. He'll serve you well." Jaya nodded, pushing the reins into his hands. "I knew you would plan to ride out to fight with Arthur. That's why I chose him and not one of the other horses. He's a knight's horse. Treat him like it."

"Courage, Milady."

Jaya turned around and looked at the young stable boy who had just run off with the coin that she had given him.

Courage was standing behind him, lipping at his shock of dark brown hair.

"Thank you." Jaya smiled. "You're a good lad."

He nodded and turned to go, seemingly content that he had done his job and that was all that was needed.

"Hang on." Jaya called softly.

He turned around and had to fumble to catch the coin that flew his way again.

"Tell Seth thank you for the foresight." Jaya smiled.

"It was me, Highness. 'Eth's gone home for the night." The boy replied shyly.

Jaya blinked and looked at him for a moment before holding out another coin. "I'll let him know next time I see him. Thank you." She tossed the coin she was holding to him.

"This is too much, Highness." The boy protested.

"Then I suggest you save some of it. Because I'll not be taking it back." Jaya smiled.

"Thank you, Highness." The boy dipped a bow and was gone.

"Are you ready?" Jaya asked, swinging Courage's reins over his head.

Lancelot nodded.

"Then let's go make sure Arthur doesn't kill himself." Jaya smirked and swung herself up onto Courage's back.

Ridire pulled himself out of the newest corner that he was sniffing in and trotted up next to Courage. Ready for whatever walk they were going to take.

* * *

"Don't worry, Merlin. I know you're trying." Gaius soothed.

"And failing!" Merlin lashed out. "And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough…"

"Merlin!" Gaius scolded.

"Merlin!" Gwen burst into the room, her face flushed with the exertion of running. "Merlin, Lancelot's riding out to kill the Griffin!"


	55. Facing the Griffin

**_Hooray! The next chapter is here! Happy reading! :)_**

* * *

Merlin stood where he was for a moment looking at Gwen like she had sprouted two heads. "He's what?!"

Gwen shrugged and quickly sidestepped out of the way when Merlin rushed past her and banged out of the door.

"Merlin?" Gaius called helplessly.

Merlin ran through the castle and burst out into the streets of the lower town. Where could he be? He wasn't interested in stopping Lancelot, he just needed to make sure that he was there so that there was a chance that he could save him and Arthur both. He paused for breath at one of the main crossings and looked around to gain his bearings.

Ridire trotted across the road to Merlin's right, quickly followed by two trotting horses. One of which was a lanky grey that even in the post sunset light was obviously Courage.

Merlin started off after them, running through the next alley, flailing to keep his balance more than once when he bounced off some object or another that was in his general way, realizing for the first time just how right Arthur was about how clumsy he was.

* * *

"I'm coming with you."

Lancelot pulled his horse up short and looked over his left shoulder and a little behind to see Merlin, who was leaning against the wall, panting, his left arm hanging free, moving with his deep breaths.

Jaya twisted around in her saddle and looked back at Merlin and cocked her head slightly. "Did you run the whole way here?" She asked, her voice skeptical.

Merlin didn't have the breath to agree, so he just nodded, trying to get air in and out of his lungs without the burning sensation that he was feeling now.

"No, you're not." Lancelot shook his head.

"Just try to stop me." Merlin panted.

"Merlin, you're not a soldier." Lancelot protested.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. He can be pretty handy." Jaya mused.

"You said it yourself, Lancelot." Merlin finally stood up and looked at him pointedly. "Arthur can use all the help he can get. Now, let's go."

Jaya pulled Courage around and held out an arm to Merlin. "You can ride with me." I didn't think to have a horse saddled for you."

Merlin nodded and grabbed her arm and half-heartedly helped her swing him up behind her.

Lancelot looked like he was going to protest further, but for the sake of time and the fact that Arthur was in danger the longer they waited he clamped his mouth shut and hoped that Jaya knew what she was doing.

The guards scattered and rushed to get out of the way as Ridire charged across the bridge, closely followed by two large horses. They looked after them and shook their heads. They were content to leave the fighting of the rumored magical beasts to the knights.

* * *

Arthur was starting to wonder if they were going to find the Griffin in the woods, or if it had gone somewhere else. He started his company down the main road, turning with it so that Camelot was to their backs.

The Griffin stepped out of the woods a few hundred yards away. It screeched and clacked its beak at them.

Arthur pulled his helmet down a little tighter and drew his sword slowly. He held it over his head and looked over his shoulder as best he could "For Camelot!" He roared.

"For Camelot!" The knights behind him picked up the battle cry and quickly drew their swords, urging their horses forward.

* * *

Jaya pulled Courage to a sharp, sliding stop just before they reached the woods. "Do ya hear that, Lads?" She wondered.

Merlin sat for a moment before he heard the sound of men dying, metal crashing and the Griffin screeching. "Arthur!" Merlin called, shaking Jaya's right shoulder viciously. "We have to get to him!"

Lancelot hefted the lance that he had grabbed as he rode past on of the guards that was standing at the gate when they went through. "We don't have much time."

Jaya's lips were set in a thin line. "Hang on." She muttered, digging her heels into Courage's sides.

Merlin nearly tumbled over Courage's tail despite the warning. He gripped Jaya's waist tightly and tried not to think about what could have happened to Arthur.

Jaya ran Courage right into the middle of the group of knights that laid helter skelter across the road. She pulled Courage up and adjusted her seat so that she could keep her balance as Merlin used the momentum to swing off and half stumble over to Arthur.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried, running up to him.

"Well?" Lancelot wondered, pulling his white charger around when the horse got too far in front of Merlin for Lancelot to see.

Merlin frantically searched for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found it, weak, but there. "He's alive." He declared.

"Thank goodness. Now to the next pressing matter-Ridire! Come!" Jaya waited until the large dog started back toward them, away from the Griffin that was now standing near the crest of a small hill, eyeing them, his beak clacking. "Who's going to take a shot at that?"

"I will. If you please, My Lady." Lancelot waved her out of the way and urged his horse back toward the city.

Jaya stepped off Courage and rushed over to where Arthur was. "Help me get him out of the way." She muttered to Merlin, scooping her hands under Arthur's shoulders and hefting him up with a grunt and bared teeth. "C'mon, Merlin. Don't be useless!" She grumbled between clenched teeth.

Merlin scurried forward and scooped up Arthur's legs. He looked over his shoulder at where Lancelot stopped his horse and turned around. As soon as Arthur was enough out of the way, Merlin dropped his legs, leaving Jaya to put him down the rest of the way. "All right, Merlin. It's now or never." He muttered.

Lancelot adjusted his grip on the borrowed lance and dropped his reins for a moment to close the shield over his face. He took a deep breath and gather up the reins again. "It's now or never, Lancelot." He mused to himself.

The Griffin screamed at him. The noise piercingly harsh.

Lancelot drew up a deep breath to steady himself for the charge.

Sensing his mood, the white charger reared up on his hind legs, plunging down to earth with a loud snort and a toss of his head before launching forward to race toward the Griffin.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec." Merlin spoke, focusing on the lance that was now leveled next to the white charger's neck.

The Griffin charged with a screech and a flurry of wings and feet.

Nothing happened.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec." Merlin tried again, this time with more force, pouring more energy into the spell.

Still nothing.

The white charger thundered past Merlin.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec." Merlin cried, holding his hand out toward the lance this time.

Nothing.

"You can do it, Merlin!" Jaya's voice called over the noise that was rushing through Merlin's ears.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec!" Merlin all but shouted.

The charger and Griffin so close that a few more strides would have them upon each other. The Griffin launched itself up into the air, it's wings beating slowly.

The tip of the lance suddenly burned bright blue, streaming down from the bright point, down the handle and behind Lancelot like a swirl of blue-silver dust.

Jaya looked from the end of the lance to Merlin quickly, a huge grin on her face before looking back to where the charger and Griffin nearly collided with each other.

The bright blue light exploded when it hit the Griffin, and the lance shattered in Lancelot's hand. The Griffin flipped over the end of the charger, falling heavily onto its right wing and then sliding, bright whitish-blue light sparking from it.

Merlin clapped his hands against his head, excitement on his face. He looked at Jaya. "Did you see that?!" He gasped.

Jaya nodded, her arm still loosely hanging around Arthur's neck, while she cradled his head in her lap.

Ridire barked in victory from where he was standing next to Jaya.

Lancelot pulled his horse up and turned him around, dropping the useless lance next to the road. He clapped up the face shield and looked back at Jaya and Merlin.

Jaya roared a war whoop and laughed in as much excitement as it relief.

Lancelot held up his free hand in a symbol of victory and urged his horse back toward where Jaya, Merlin, Ridire were standing.

Arthur stirred slightly.

"Take Courage back. Tell the guards what's happened." Jaya urged looking at Merlin pointedly.

Merlin took the offered chance to escape and scrambled up onto Jaya's warhorse, wondering for a moment how she made it look so easy before pulling him around and sending him back to the gates of Camelot as quickly as Merlin dared to let him go.

Lancelot dismounted as soon as he was a few feet away and pulled the reins over his horse's head, leading him a few feet so that he was closer to the two royals and then dropping the reins to allow the white charger to stand easily, trusted to stay where he had been placed. Lancelot walked the last few feet and knelt down next to Jaya, slowly reaching up to pull his helmet off his head.

Arthur stirred a little more and then slowly opened his eyes. He looked up, first at Jaya, a small twitch of a smile crossing his mouth and then he focused on Lancelot. "Lancelot?" Arthur asked, his voice puzzled slightly.

"Sire." Lancelot acknowledged with a tip of his head.

Arthur looked up at Jaya. "I thought you were supposed to help him leave the city."

"He's out of the city isn't he?" Jaya retorted. She pushed down on his shoulder when he tried to push himself up. "I'd stay there for a bit. You were tossed around pretty good."

"The Griffin?" Arthur asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Dead, Sire." Lancelot answered.

"You did it." Arthur looked at Lancelot and his face slowly spit to a huge grin. "You killed it, Lancelot!"

Lancelot smiled and nodded once.

Arthur laughed crazily for a moment, reached up and grabbed Jaya's head, pulling her down and kissing her square on the lips. "Jaya! The Griffin's dead!" He crowed, excitement showing in his eyes.

Jaya pulled her head out of his reach and looked at him like he had gone completely mad. "Oi! I thought we agreed you weren't going to do that ever again!" Jaya protested. "You made Lancelot uncomfortable."

Lancelot shrugged and shook his head slightly when Arthur looked at him. "I'm fine, Sire."

Arthur looked up at Jaya and gestured toward Lancelot indicating that the would-be knight was fine with the exchange.

"You must have hit your head terribly hard." Jaya commented, wiggling out from under Arthur and standing up, using Ridire's shoulder as a light handhold.

"I don't remember." Arthur shrugged again, laying on the grass and not bothering to move again after Jaya pinned him with a vicious glare.

* * *

It took longer than Merlin would have liked to get the small company of guards together and ready to move out. Gaius was fetched by someone that Merlin didn't see and was now being helped into the cart that was going out with them. Merlin climbed back up onto Courage and sat, antsy, by the front gate, waiting for the rest to get ready to move.

Courage seemed to be impatient too, Merlin found himself having to pull on the reins more often than not and turn him this way and that to keep him relatively in the same spot.

"Move out." One of the guards that had somehow become the man in charge hollered.

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. It was about time. If there was anyone left alive still, he hoped that Jaya would be able to see to it that they stayed that way while everyone took their own sweet time getting things together to go pick up the pieces that the Griffin had left. "This way!" He called, waving to the riders and the man who was guiding the horse that was pulling the cart that Gaius had invited himself into.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Arthur wondered, craning his neck to see what Jaya was up to.

Jaya looked up from kneeling over a young knight who was lying near the middle of the road. A large bloodstain covering his right shoulder. "I'm checking to make sure that more than just you survived, Sire." She leaned down and pressed her ear against his chest, her curls falling down in front of her face. Jaya sat up quickly and looked over at them. "He's still alive. But barely. Hopefully Merlin arrives with some help soon. He might just make it then."

"You sent Merlin for help?" Arthur scoffed. "_Merlin_?"

Jaya looked over at him and her head pulled back slightly. "I couldn't very well send you now, could I?"

Arthur snapped his jaw shut and fumed for a moment. "What about Lancelot?"

"The man who just saved you, and that shouldn't technically be out of the dungeon?" Jaya stood up and moved to the next man, pulling out the dagger that was in her arm holster to hold the blade under his nose."I honestly don't see how everyone thinks you're a brilliant strategist, Arthur. I feel like you should have thought of that."

Arthur bit his bottom lip and looked over at Lancelot for a moment before nodding slightly. He should of. Maybe she was right. Maybe he _did_ hit his head quite hard. "Do you have a plan to explain to my Father why he's free too?" He wondered.

A look of sadness flashed across Jaya's face and she slowly reached up and brushed down the eyelids of the newest man that she was crouching next to. "Ridire, stop licking him." She scolded as a different knight coughed and spluttered weakly as Ridire licked his face happily. She stood up and crossed over to Arthur. "All but you, the one that Ridire seems to have taken a liking to and that Lad over there are dead, gods rest their souls."

Arthur grunted and pushed himself up on one elbow. "They'll have a hero's burial." He assured.

Jaya nodded. "As for what we tell your father about him…" she nodded to Lancelot, smiled slightly at him and then focused back on Arthur. "I thought I might leave that up to you. It was you're idea and everything."

"What?! You helped me. _You_ were the one that had the keys and got the horse!"

"I don't see how that makes me the one responsible for coming up for a reason why it had to be done." Jaya stuck her hands to her sides and a challenging look popped up on her face.

"Fine. Leave it to me. I'll come up with something." Arthur muttered. "Useless girl."

"That's right you will." Jaya nodded. "And I heard that. I'm choosing to ignore it since we both know it isn't true."

"Do we?" Arthur countered.

"Who else do you know would be able to see your plan and get a horse ready, _with_ enough provisions for five days? _Without_ being asked?" Jaya looked at him and tilted her head, a smirk on her face.

Lancelot watched the two of them, and now that he understood their relationship a little better he understood why it was that they would never consider marrying the other without an agreement from their fathers, and why Merlin said that they were as close as siblings could be. It made him smile to watch them.

Jaya turned from where she was standing, looking at Arthur when she heard the clatter of horse hooves. "Sounds like our rescue party is finally here." She mused to no one in particular.

Merlin and Courage rounded the bend in the road first, the big grey flinging his head this way and that, fighting the tightness of the reins. Then behind them came a few guards and a handful of knights, some on horseback, some walking. And lastly came two carts, one that Gaius was in, peering around and over the horses, frowning at the destruction that was before them.

"Sorry we took so long." Merlin said in way of greeting as he pulled Courage to a slow stop. "It took them a little while to hitch up the wagons and get Gaius."

"Don't worry, Merlin. We're all used to your inability to do anything quickly." Arthur muttered.

"He hit his head pretty hard." Jaya almost cut him off. "He means thank you for taking the time to think of carts. Since the horses that aren't dead are scattered and probably won't come home for a while."

Arthur glowered at her, that was not what he meant at all.

Jaya smirked at him.

Gaius, helped out of the cart and now coming to stand between them looked at Jaya pointedly. "Are there any survivors?"

"Three. Arthur, that young knight over there, and him." She nodded to the last man and looked at Gaius. "The rest…" She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

Gaius just nodded. "You there, help me get the Prince and these two knights into the cart. I must bring them back to my chambers at once to make sure that they will recover."

The guard and the knight that were nearby quickly jumped to the task of hoisting up the two unconscious men that Jaya had indicated, carefully loading them into the nearest cart. When they came for Arthur he brushed them away at first, insisting that he was fine and could make it to the cart himself. But after a hot look from Jaya and a stern glare from Gaius, he grudgingly accepted their help to his feet and their bracing to the cart. Once he was sitting on the end, he laid down, his head pillowed on his left arm.

"What should I do?" Lancelot wondered quietly next to Jaya.


	56. Aftermath

It took a while to convince Arthur to stay put after he completely came to in the physician's chambers. Gaius was nothing if not persuasive, especially when he reminded Arthur that the King would only want a report after he had been thoroughly checked out.

Jaya had popped into the room, said her hellos, asked if Arthur was feeling particularly romantic still, and stood there grinning broadly while Arthur blushed to the color of Camelot's red standard and stammered about while trying to convince Gaius and Merlin that there was nothing meant by what she said.

Lancelot had come in a few moments later, the armor gone, looking exactly like he did when Arthur and Jaya had gone to visit him in the dungeon a few hours before. "Sire." he nodded, smirking slightly at the red color of Arthur's cheeks and the grin on Jaya's face, sure he had missed something that had been amusing, to Jaya, at least. "Is there anything you need?"

Arthur sat on the end of one of the tables that had been cleared of bottles and books and kicked his legs impatiently. He wanted to go and report to his father. He wanted to do a lot of things that involved not being anywhere near Jaya at the moment. "No, Lancelot, thank you."

Lancelot bowed slightly and nodded.

Jaya scooped up a big book and cradled it in one arm. "Thanks for letting me borrow this, Gaius." She said, hefting it slightly as an indication of what she was referring to. "I'll get it back to where it belongs soon."

Gaius glanced at it, recognizing it as the book that Jaya had brought in from the depths of the library and nodded, a stern look in his eye. "See that it does."

Jaya had the decency to look abashed and quickly turned to walk out the door, opening and closing it quickly and still having to block Ridire from dashing through it to see what was going on on the other side of the door.

Lancelot stood where he was for a moment and then quietly settled down on a nearby stool to wait for some orders.

* * *

Jaya walked down the steps leading up to the hallway where Gaius lived and then turned into the hallway that the servants used to serve Lords and Ladies in their chambers. After a quick glance around she crouched down slightly and wrapped her hand through Ridire's collar.

A short moment later and she was standing up in the hallway just one turn away from the library.

Ridire wagged his tail and smiled at her.

"All right. Come on then. But we have to be quick." Jaya muttered to him. She quickly hurried off toward the library hoping that Geoffrey would be sitting down.

Geoffrey _was_ sitting down, his eyes roaming over a huge book of some sort.

Jaya took a moment to praise her good fortune. As much as she loved the library she didn't have a lot of respect for the man that managed it. Her eyes flashed silver and she watched from where she and Ridire were standing, half-hidden in shadows and behind one of the first book shelves.

Geoffrey's eyelids started to get heavy and after a moment of fighting it, he slowly closed his eyes and settled down on top of the book, one arm across the pages as a pillow.

Jaya smirked to herself. That should keep him for a while. And she had made sure that it was the kind of spell that when it wore off he would think that he had simply fallen asleep. Jaya walked past the sleeping librarian, Ridire trotting along after her, panting happily. She stopped when she was in front of the cage of books hidden off in the far back corner of the East Wing. It amazed her that Uther had so many books that he would have ended any life over had it been anyone but him. She shook her head, only time would tell if Arthur would turn into his father or not. She was going to have to figure out a way to let Merlin know to push Arthur to be the man that she was sure he could be.

Her eyes flashed silver and the lock popped open with a slight click. She almost giggled at how easy it was to walk into the cage, put the book back where it was, walk out the gate, swirl the thick dust around and relock the gate without so much as lifting a finger. She hurried back out of the East Wing, snapping her fingers at Ridire when he would get distracted by some smell or another.

* * *

It didn't take her very long to get back up to the main level of the castle. The main part of her appearing in Gaius' chambers was complete. She started back toward her chambers, already working on her next self-imposed plan. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew there was nothing Arthur would be able to say that would sway Uther into letting Lancelot stay, and it was a shame to see someone with that much want to be a knight denied because of the type of blood that ran through his veins.

"Princess!"

Jaya stopped and looked over her shoulder. She could count the number of times that a guard had come running up behind her in Camelot calling for her. And she would only need a single finger so far. Something had to be important.

"The King is in the council chamber. He wishes to speak with you." The guard that had been running slowly rolled down to a brisk walk and stopped in front of her, looking like he was trying to hide the fact that he was nearly out of breath.

Jaya looked at him and her left eyebrow dipped. "The King wishes to speak with me?" She wondered, her tone as skeptical as the look on her face.

The guard nodded. "About the beast."

Jaya nodded and turned to follow him back the way that he had come. "Then talk we shall." She muttered, wondering what it could be that Uther wanted to talk to _her_ about.

Jaya walked into the council chambers and resisted the urge to look behind her when the doors swung shut after Ridre was through. It felt like doom had just crashed shut behind her back. But she managed to smile and curtsied slightly. "You wanted to see me, Sire?" She inquired.

"Thank you for coming." Uther nodded to her. "I wish to know what you know about what happened tonight."

"And what part of tonight would that be, M'Lord?" Jaya wondered, clasping her hands behind her back, pausing in the gesture just long enough to motion Ridire to lay down.

Ridire complied immediately, his tongue lolling to the side as he panted.

"The part with the beast." Uther leveled a hard look her way.

"To be honest, Sire, I didn't see much. I was trying to make sure that Arthur was alive and that he would stay that way."

"And the reason that his servant arrived with the news on _your_ horse?" Uther took a slow and deadly sip from the goblet that he picked up from a side table.

"It was faster than letting him run, Sire." Jaya shrugged.

The council doors swung open and Arthur stepped into the room like he owned it, interrupting whatever the King was going to say.

Uther's face softened when he looked at Arthur and he smiled, putting down the goblet. "You did it my son. You did it." He praised.

"Not I, Father." Arthur disagreed, shooting a puzzled look Jaya's way. What was she doing here? "Lancelot did it."

Lancelot stepped into the council chamber with a calm, humble look about him.

Uther's face went stormy. "What is he doing here?"

"Father, I can explain." Arthur assured, his tone hadn't changed.

"You!" Uther looked at Lancelot. "Wait outside." He ordered.

Lancelot bowed slightly and turned to go back the way that he had come from.

"And you!" Uther skewered Jaya with a pointed finger. "Out!"

Jaya turned to go without saying a word, snapping her fingers once to Ridire who jumped up and trotted after her.

Uther didn't wait for the doors to swing completely shut before he started talking. "You had no right!..."

Jaya grinned at Lancelot as soon as the heavy doors were shut and the King's voice was muffled. "Arthur will do what he can for you."

Lancelot nodded. "I can't help thinking that he has gotten into trouble on my account."

Jaya walked over to where he was and looked at him with a small smile. "Only because he wanted to be. He didn't have to let the King know that you had anything to do with it. He could have just as easily agreed and made a story up. He wants to keep you as a knight. He's hoping this act will change Uther's mind."

"How do you know all that?" Lancelot looked at her and tilted his head slightly.

Jaya brushed some curls out of her face and shrugged. "Merlin will tell you that I'm more like Arthur than is good for me. But that does come in handy every so often."

Lancelot nodded, accepting the answer.

"What are they doing?" Merlin wondered, rounding the corner.

"Deciding my fate." Lancelot announced.

"Fighting." Jaya stated at the same time.

Merlin's mouth formed a little 'o' and he came to stand next to them, looking at the door as the muted voices rose a little, though not enough that clear words could be heard.

* * *

"I confess it, Sire. I released him and I'll take the consequences. But surely Lancelot's actions change things!" Arthur protested.

"His actions change nothing!" Uther spat. "He broke the Code."

"He laid down his life for me! He served with honor!" Arthur gestured back toward the doors.

Uther was quiet for a moment, and looked at Arthur like he was weighing his options and how Arthur would react to each thing that he said. "I see that you feel strongly about this, Arthur."

Arthur pushed his hands onto his hips and nodded, finally feeling like he had made a breakthrough with his father.

"Under the circumstances?" Uther paused and weighed his options again. "A pardon perhaps."

Arthur stared at him blankly for a moment. "No. Not good enough, Father." He stated, shifting his weight so that he was rocked back on his left foot. "You must restore Lancelot to his rightful place. As a knight of Camelot." He couldn't believe his father was being so stubborn. Lancelot was _clearly_ fit to be a knight.

"Never!" Uther snapped, "The Code bends for no man!"

"Then the Code is wrong!" Arthur retorted, glaring at his father, challenging him on something that would have never occurred to him to do, he realized, before Jaya had shown up. She had pointed things out to him that he probably wouldn't have thought to look for on his own. He apparently wasn't the only one who had reached that conclusion.

"I knew it!" Uther roared. "That _girl_ has poisoned your thoughts. She's bad for you." Uther fixed him with a hard look.

"What girl?" Arthur demanded, knowing full well who she was.

"The...Princess!" Uther spat.

Arthur felt his head rear back before he could stop it. "How? _How _is this Jaya's fault? You couldn't even remember her _name_!" He pointed out, suddenly feeling like he was the calm one in the room. And if not the calm one, he was at least being _rational_.

Uther looked at him for a moment and fumed. "I should have never agreed to let her stay here."

"Why?" Arthur tilted his head and tipped an eyebrow. "Because she doesn't dress like the other Ladies of the Court? Because she has a dog that follows her everywhere? Because she taught a mouthy squire a lesson?"

Uther's face looked stormy. "All of those and more. She's turned you against me. Next thing I know she'll be telling you that magic isn't evil that the ban against it is wrong!"

"Jaya would never do that! She understands why the ban is in place. She's not a stupid girl, Father, I don't know why you isist on treating her like she is."

* * *

"They'll restore your knighthood." Merlin assured. "Of course they will." He smiled at Lancelot. "You killed the Griffin."

Lancelot looked over at Merlin and puzzled for a moment. "But I didn't kill the Griffin." He pulled Merlin away from the guards a little more and made sure that Jaya was closer than she had been a few moments before. "You did." He looked at Merlin pointedly.

"That's ridiculous." Merlin scoffed.

Jaya looked up and between the two of them and then went to looking back at the doors of the council chambers.

"Bregdan anweald…" Lancelot spoke softly. "I heard you, Merlin."

Merlin fought the urge to look worried. He knew as soon as he tried that he had failed. Ohhhhh, he was in trouble now. He glanced over at Jaya, she didn't look like she was worried, and he knew that she was listening even if it didn't seem like it. That gave him a little bit of confidence, but not a lot.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." Lancelot assured. "But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do."

"You might have to in this case, for the sake of that little bit of knowledge." Jaya mused, suddenly next to them again.

Lancelot looked at her startled and then slowly shook his head. "I will not. No more lies. No more deceit."

"What are you going to do then?" Merlin wondered, a worried edge still in his voice.

"The only thing I can do." Lancelot shrugged. He smiled at them both fondly for a moment and then rushed the doors of the council chambers, dodging past the guards and lifting the latch.

* * *

Both doors burst open behind Arthur, and it took all of his self control not to jump out of his skin. He looked over his shoulder in time to see Lancelot a few feet past the doors, grunting with the weight of having to guards hauling on his arms to slow his progress into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther demanded, his voice thunderous.

Arthur looked past the open doors to Jaya's surprised face and Merlin gaping where he was standing near the other wall of the hallway outside the chambers. So they had nothing to do with it then…

"Let me speak!" Lancelot protested, fighting with the guards to keep from being dragged back the way that he came from.

"Wait." Uther commanded. "I'll hear him." He and Arthur were getting nowhere, once he had brought up Jaya, Arthur had become livid and would hear nothing more until he had rescinded what he said about her. If it didn't bother him so much that his own son was being turned against the very things that Camelot was founded on, he was rather proud to see him so willing to keep the bound with a powerful ally.

The guards let Lancelot go, and he nearly stumbled with the sudden freedom. "Thank you, Sire."

Uther nodded and waved his hand like he wanted Lancelot to hurry up with whatever it was that he had to say.

"Forgive me, Sire. I've come to bid you farewell." Lancelot looked first at Arthur and then slowly turned his gaze to the King.

"What is this, Lancelot?" Arthur demanded, affronted that all his hard fighting would be for naught in the space of a single sentence.

"I lied to you both, and now there is conflict between you." Lancelot explained simply, looking mostly at Arthur, but glancing at the King enough to let him know that he was included in the conversation still. "I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine." Lancelot shot Arthur a pointed look. "I must start again. Far away from here. And then, maybe one day, fate will grant me another chance to prove that I am worthy to be a knight of Camelot."

Arthur stared at him blankly for a moment, unsure what to do with the statement. "But...Lancelot, you've already proved it to us." He protested, looking at his father pointedly.

"I have to prove it to myself, Sire." Lancelot shrugged, shaking his head slightly. He bowed to Uther and then looked at Arthur. "Prince Arthur." He bowed to Arthur and then started out of the chamber and into the hallway where he walked past a stunned Merlin and a confused Jaya, who quickly hurried away after him, her long skirt swishing just loud enough to be heard in the shocked silence.

Arthur couldn't help his disappointment. There was another emotion bubbling up in him as well at the injustice of it all, simply because his father would not relent that Lancelot was a better man than half of the new recruits that he had been able to round up in the last few months.

Uther looked at his son and then slowly turned to look out the doors without really seeing what was past them. "He would have made a worthy knight it seems."

Arthur had never had to fight so hard to not roll his eyes, he was sure of it.

* * *

Jaya hurried after Lancelot and managed to catch up with him a few hallways later. "That. That was the most amazing and stupidest thing I think I have ever seen since coming here." She mused, looking at him as she fell into step next to him.

"It had to be done." Lancelot shrugged.

"Where will you go now?" Jaya wondered, doing her best to not sound overly curious.

Lancelot shrugged. "I have no plan of where I will go."

Jaya hummed in understanding. "I think I do."


	57. Leaving Camelot

_**Hooray for Thursday! Happy reading :)**_

* * *

_Dear Da,_

_Camelot is much the same as it was last time I wrote. I must admit it's quite pretty here in the mornings with the frost on the ground, and the leaves starting to change color. It's a perfect harvest season. _

_I must say though, Da, I feel like you lied to me a little. You told me that Uther was stern. It seems like you left out the part where he doesn't like anything that wasn't originally his idea. And he doesn't seem to like me very much either. Tell Mother not to worry, I've been good. I haven't gotten myself into _nearly _the trouble I could have the last few weeks. But that's a story for the next letter. Let her know that I've been a good Lady of the Court when I have to be. _

_The real reason you are reading this letter is because of the man in front of you. As I'm sure you already know, his name is Lancelot. Do not let the bowing and humbleness fool you, Lancelot is a great warrior, and one of the bravest I've seen. He is loyal, and kind hearted, and works hard. He doesn't hold a grudge against Arthur for knocking him around a little at the beginning of knight's training, and he's only standing in front of you because I suggested he go to the Island. He had to leave Camelot because Uther has decided that only nobility may be knights. Arthur is having a terrible time finding good fighters in their midst, and the newest squires are more trouble than they're worth with any weapon, if you were to ask me, or Arthur. Lancelot may not be of noble birth, but he is one of the most noble that I have ever met. He will serve you well. He saved my life when he didn't know me, and I trust him with it. He's also in Dublin because Arthur and Uther were fighting over whether or not he could become a knight of Camelot after he saved Arthur's life. He'll tell you that he could not stand to have them at odds because of him, if you ask I'm sure of it. I hope he serves you well._

_Tell Mother I love her, and that I can't wait to come back home. I miss you, Da. I hope that I can come home soon. _

_Jaya_

* * *

"It's a nice thing that you're doing for him." Freya mused, stopping in her chores to look over Jaya's shoulder at the letter that she had just signed, and was waiting for the ink to dry.

"He's a good man. He deserves a chance to be a knight." Jaya agreed.

"Even _if_ my Father doesn't see it." Arthur's voice carried across the first room of her chambers.

Jaya looked up sharply and eyed him sternly. "Oi. Don't you knock?"

Arthur shrugged. "It may be the end of the day, but I know you burn the candles _much_ lower than Morgana ever would."

"Still doesn't explain why you didn't knock." Jaya muttered, pushing the chair that was to her right around the corner of her table out a little with her foot, indicating that he should sit.

Arthur pulled the chair out and slowly sank into it. "Why did my Father summon you?"

"He wanted to know what happened tonight, and why Merlin rode Courage to gather the guards." Jaya shrugged, testing the ink to see if it was dry. She nodded to herself and began to roll up the letter tightly.

"My father will not see reason." Arthur muttered.

"Did you only just leave?" Jaya wondered.

Arthur nodded. "He thinks that I want to change the First Code because I've been spending too much time with you."

Jaya's eyebrows rose, but she didn't say anything as she tightly tied the string around the letter.

"It's ridiculous really." Arthur snorted. "You have nothing to do with this, and Lancelot is a brilliant fighter. He deserves to be a knight. If I was King-!"

"_When_ you are King, you can send for him. And he will be a knight of Camelot again." Jaya shrugged.

"How will I find him though?"

"I don't think it'll be as hard as you think." Jaya smiled and scooped up two tightly rolled and tied letters. She held them up between the two of them and waited for the realization to dawn on Arthur's face.

* * *

Jaya was in the stable early the next morning. The sun had just started come up over the horizon. The first thing she did was track down the young boy that had brought her Courage the night before. It took her a few minutes despite the size of the stable. Between Ridire spooking a set of draft horses that had just started their breakfast, and nearly losing one of Arthur's more skittish horses out of the side door of the building, that really wasn't big enough for him, Jaya was sure that she had had enough scares for the day.

She finally tracked him down in one of the back stalls, in the middle of trying to push his way past a very insistent mare who was heavily in foal. He stopped trying to reach the rack where he was trying to reach to put her portion of dried grass and allowed her a few minutes of pulling it from the bundle in his arms.

"Good morning."

He startled and looked over his shoulder. "Highness!" he squeaked, his eyes large and round like he never expected to see her this close when he wasn't holding a horse for her.

Jaya smiled. "What's your name, then Laddy?" she wondered, a larger smile crossing her face when he blushed slightly.

"Ryan, Highness." He managed to muscle past the mare while her mouth was full and stretched up on his toes to put the dried grass in the rack for her.

"Ryan?" Jaya echoed. "An Irish name." she cocked her head a little and unlocked the half gate so he could step out of the stall.

"Yes, Highness." He nodded, shyly stepping out into the aisle and clasping his hands together.

"It's a good name." Jaya nodded. "Mean's little King." she leaned close to him and whispered, winking.

Ryan's eyes went big for a moment and he nodded.

"How's Courage treat ya?" she wondered, stepping out of his way and gesturing for him to go ahead with his duties.

"He likes me better than the rest of the boys, Highness. He doesn't bite me." Ryan explained, weaving his way along past the stalls to come to a stop in front of the horse in question.

Courage looked up and knickered quickly moving forward to press his head against Jaya, wickering again and nudging her.

Ryan produced an apple from somewhere that she didn't see and held it out to him, softly calling his name. "He's a good horse, Highness. He just seems to get bored."

Jaya nodded and then looked at Ryan. "The white charger that I bought yesterday will be leaving today. Could you get him ready for me, Ryan?"

"Yes, Highness. Right away."

Jaya wandered off to track down Seth, since Lancelot still had not made an appearance. When she found the stable master she requested of him that only Ryan take care of Courage. Seth had been curious about why only one of his boys was requested, but, royals rarely made sense, and he had learned that it was best to just agree to what they asked.

Lancelot walked into the stable where he had been told that his new horse had been taken and was surprised to find a young boy in the middle of the finishing touches of getting him ready.

"Morning, Sir." He greeted. "He's all ready for you. And with five days of supplies like Highness asked."

Lancelot nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course, Sir." the boy nodded and ducked away off to do some other chores, leaving the white horse loosely tied to a post.

"I spent a good amount of time last night wondering if you were going to leave right then, or if you were going to leave this morning. I'm glad that I thought correctly. Good mornin', Lancelot."

Lancelot turned and looked at Jaya, Ridire sitting next to her, panting happily. "Good morning, My Lady. I thought it wise to leave with daylight on my side."

Jaya nodded. "Very wise indeed. Did you say goodbye to Gwen then?" she wondered.

Lancelot flushed slightly but didn't disagree.

"We'll all miss you. Arthur is more upset about the whole situation than I think you will ever realize." Jaya walked forward and stroked the charger's neck.

Ridire released himself from whatever command that he had been under and trotted off a few feet to poke around the loose grass in the corner.

Lancelot untied the charger and walked him outside in the small light of just before the sun reached over the walls of the castle. He swung the reins of the head of the charger and then turned to look at Jaya. "I guess this is goodbye then."

Jaya nodded, and pulled out two tightly rolled parchments. "These two letters will get you a knighthood in Ireland."

Lancelot looked startled.

"This one," Jaya held out the smaller of the two, "is for the man that is in charge of the boat that will be there. He's a trader. You should be able to catch him before he heads back for Dublin if you ride hard today. He's a good man, Sean is. He'll take you and your horse. He's loyal to my father."

Lancelot took it and fumbled with one of the buckles on the saddlebags and quickly placed it on top of the stores that were in it. "Thank you."

Jaya smirked. "This one is for the King. When you get to Dublin, it's not hard to see the castle. Go straight there, tell the guards that you need to speak with the King and that you've brought a letter from me. You're a good man Lancelot, he'll find someplace for you."

Lancelot carefully took the letter and placed it in the saddle bags and then turned to look at her. "Thank you."

Jaya smiled. "It's the least I could do. You saved me, and Merlin...and Arthur. And you've decided to keep the secrets that Merlin and I have. You're a true friend, Lancelot. And a worthy knight."

Lancelot nodded, looking like he really didn't understand. "But why you?" he asked quietly.

Jaya glanced around. The yard in front of the barn was quiet and it didn't look like anyone was going to come that way soon. She reached over to her right wrist and quickly undid the buttons of the cuff. She rolled it up until it was above her elbow and then turned the inside toward him. "Do you know what this means?" she wondered.

Lancelot looked at the tattoo, and marveled for a moment at the talent of the swirling lines and the wolf between them. He looked back up at Jaya and cocked his head to the right slightly. "I'm afraid I don't, My Lady."

Jaya shook her head slightly and after lightly brushing her fingers over the wolf, she started to pull her sleeve down again. "You're one of three people in Camelot who know I have that. Freya excepted. And you're the first person that I've shown on purpose. The King doesn't know about it, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Lancelot nodded. "I understand."

"I'm helping you because it's the right thing to do, firstly." Jaya mused, still struggling with the buttons.

Lancelot reached out and slowly pushed her hand away and started buttoning it for her. "Let me."

Jaya was startled for a moment and then cleared her throat. "And because you're my brother in arms."

At that Lancelot paused, still half-way through buttoning the last button. "My Lady?" he asked, confusion clouding his eyes.

"It's tradition where I come from." Jaya explained. "Thank you. When a knight pledges himself to the King, it's much like Camelot. There's a ceremony and a feast and it's a wonderful time. But there's another ceremony that can be done. One for the knight which wishes to pledge his allegiance to the King to the point of death. If a knight decides to dedicate his life, he must agree to never fight under another banner. Ever. He chooses to be in service of the King until he physically cannot. And to show that his promise is sincere, he gets the standard tattooed on his arm. Usually the knights that do are an elite force." Jaya shrugged. She looked up at Lancelot and grinned. "I slipped by on a technicality." she winked at him.

Lancelot snorted and shifted. He looked at her for a moment, not quite sure what to do with the information that she had just given him. "So...Merlin's right." he said slowly.

"How's that?" Arthur wondered, walking down to meet them.

Lancelot started. "Good morning, Sire."

"Good morning Lancelot. Jaya, you're up early." Arthur looked at Jaya and smirked.

"Merlin not get you up on time again?" Jaya asked, her tone dripping with sweetened sarcasm.

Arthur frowned slightly. But didn't comment. "How is it that _Merlin_ is right?" he asked, looking back at Lancelot.

Lancelot shifted and looked at Jaya.

"He knows about it. Found out the day my father left to go back to Dublin." Jaya shrugged.

Lancelot nodded. That made sense. Merlin probably knew about it too, now that he thought about it. "She's a lot like you."

"Is not." Arthur shook his head. "_I_ certainly don't see it."

"He's not talking about _looks_, Laddy." Jaya scoffed, her eyes sparking with mirth. "I'm _clearly_ the better looking of the two of us."

Arthur looked like he wasn't sure what to do suddenly. It was obvious by the look on his face that he wanted to argue her point, but he couldn't figure out a way to protest without insulting how she looked.

Lancelot smiled and chuckled slightly. "I'm going to miss the two of you."

"We're sad to see you go, Lancelot." Arthur answered, finally breaking eye contact with Jaya.

"Tell my mother I say hello. And that I miss her, ae?" Jaya smiled at him, the smile didn't reach her eyes and she suddenly looked sad.

Lancelot nodded. "Of course."

"Courage, Highness."

Jaya whipped around, looking for the source of the sound.

Ryan was standing just a few feet away, his right hand on Courage's muscled neck, the reins clutched in his left. "Your horse will be ready soon, Sire."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you."

Jaya looked back at Arthur sharply. "What?"

"He's all set for a five day trip, Highness. I packed a few extra apples special for him." Ryan informed seriously.

Jaya smiled. "Thank you, Ryan."

"My pleasure, Highness." Ryan nodded.

"I guess I'll have to pack then." Jaya mused.

"No need, I have everything here. Please be careful while you're gone." Freya disagreed quietly, appearing and holding out saddlebags.

"How come _your_ servant can get you packed and ready in under twenty minutes?" Arthur demanded, looking between Freya and Jaya.

Jaya rushed forward to take the saddlebags from her. "I'll be careful." she slung the bags over her left shoulder. She looked at Arthur and smirked. "Because I'm not picky as to what is packed. And she wasn't packing for herself either."

"I'm not _picky_." Arthur snapped.

Jaya's eyebrows rose and went together slightly before she tilted her head to the right, her loose curls rolling over her shoulder. "What?"

"I'm _not_."

"Oh, you most surely are." Merlin's voice.

Arthur whipped around to look at him. "What do you know about it, _Mer_lin?"

"Everything, Sire." Merlin pointed out, somehow making it sound like he was teasing Arthur by using his royal title. He glanced around him and did a double take when he saw Freya, standing quietly, a amused smile on her face, between Arthur and the charger. "Good morning, Freya."

Freya looked over at him and dropped her eyes shyly before looking up and smiling. "Good morning, Merlin."

Lancelot didn't miss the smile that flashed across Jaya's face, or the look of pure confusion on Arthur's. It was easy to tell that of the two Royals, Jaya was the most involved with what was going on in her servant's life.

Before the situation could get more out of hand, two stable hands walked up with Arthur's bay, his favorite for trips that didn't include his father, and Merlin's black bay, doe-eyed and sweet.

"Ah, here we are. It's a good thing I didn't send you to ready the horses too, Merlin. At the pace you're going this morning, we'd be waiting for them all day. See how it's done?" Arthur wondered, striding forward and taking the reins of his horse.

Merlin pulled a face and quickly attached the heavier of the saddlebags behind the saddle of the bay's saddle. "Only because I can't be in two places at once, and you have a terrible sense of time when it comes to packing and doing everything that you think is necessary." he muttered.

Jaya took control of Courage, smiled at Ryan, slipping his a coin with a wink, and set about making that the saddlebags that had been over her shoulder the whole time were adjusted where she wanted them as she tightened them down.

With one last goodbye and promise to be careful to Freya, the small party mounted quickly and started out of the city just as the sun started to reach the edge of the walls. They made their way slowly through the streets to avoid the people who were setting up their shops for market. While they rode, Jaya quickly braided her hair, letting Courage pick his own way through the mostly empty streets.

Ridire, catching wind of the fact that it was going to be more than just a short ride, trotted along just behind Courage's right shoulder, only slowing slightly when he caught a wiff of what the butcher was cooking for the day.

Once out of the city, the pace was picked up and Ridire was forced to nearly flatten out to keep up with the four horses. The hoofbeats thundered over the small rise of a hill off to the North of Camelot, and soon disappeared over the edge.

Once nearly out of sight of the city, Jaya urged Courage forward at a greater speed, each stride bringing her closer to the Island.


	58. Traveling

It was nearly dark when they finally stopped for the night. Jaya took on the task of getting a small fire going, while Lancelot and Arthur discussed what the watch should be. Jaya pointed out that they had a dog with them, and that Ridire was more than capable to keep an eye on them without having to have one of them up and not able to sleep. Arthur dismissed the idea, the habit so deeply ingrained in him that he wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing that a watch was changing every few hours.

It didn't take Merlin long to get a small but comfortable dinner ready and the four of them ate in silence, Ridire eagerly licking clean the bowls that were set aside when finished with.

Lancelot offered to help Merlin clean the dishes and while they wandered off, Arthur sat, leaning up against a tree, watching as Jaya moved over to her big Grey, untacking him the rest of the way, handing him an apple, and running her hands over nearly every inch of him. She pulled a brush from somewhere he didn't see, and started brushing free the sweat marks and quietly talking to her horse. Arthur stood up and walked over to her, realizing when he got close enough that she was humming to herself now. He listened for a moment, trying to work out where he had heard the tune before.

"That's a pretty tune."

Jaya looked over at Arthur and smiled slightly. "It's one that my mother used to sing me when I was little."

Arthur nodded, suddenly deciding that it wasn't something that he wanted to press any farther.

"What did you tell your father?" Jaya asked.

"How do you mean?" Arthur wondered.

"We're going to be gone for ten days or so, Arthur. The King is a busy man, but he's sure to miss ya at some point." Jaya pointed out.

"Told him that I needed an extended hunting trip."

"And me?"

"Jaya-" Arthur faltered when he realized that he didn't know how to say what he was going to blurt out a moment before.

"You don't think he'd notice if I was gone for a while. Might even be relieved?" Jaya asked, always perceptive, bless her.

"I honestly don't know why he doesn't like you." Arthur muttered, taking the brush Jaya offered and starting to brush his bay.

Jaya plunked down on the ground a few feet in front of Courage's head and looked up at Arthur. "You don't." it wasn't really a question, it was more of a confused statement.

Arthur shook his head. "You're a wonderful person. And you think about things in such an odd way, and you do things so differently and...ohhhhhh. I see." Arthur mused, his voice dropping off slightly.

Jaya nodded, her face breaking into a grin when Courage moved purposefully so that he was eating along her left leg, his nose bumping against her leg every so often. She watched Arthur's face cloud over slightly and frowned, distractedly combing her fingers through Courage's forelock. "It troubles you. That he doesn't like me."

"I just don't understand why. He hasn't looked at you the same since you explained to him why he needed to execute Valiant. Valentin." Arthur corrected himself and sighed. He stopped brushing suddenly and looked at her sharply. "Why is that?"

Jaya squeaked slightly when Courage startled nuzzling her hair and started to push her over. After a moment or two of struggling to stay upright and keep from being knocked over Courage finally gave up and let her be, grazing next to her with a contented sigh. Jaya looked up at Arthur and frowned slightly. "I don't think you want me to tell you why. I told you once I wasn't going to make you choose between your King and I. And I meant it."

Arthur pursed his lips for a moment. "Tell me."

Jaya rolled to her feet and stretched slightly. "Why?" she wondered. "Why do you want to question more? Anything I tell you will just add tension between you and your father."

"What if that's a good thing, Jaya?" Arthur snapped.

Jaya looked at him for a moment.

Arthur turned to face her completely. "All I know of ruling is what my father has told me, and what I've seen done. What if he's doing things that I should avoid? What if I don't want to make the same mistakes as him?"

Jaya frowned. "He already thinks that I've ruined you. He'll be livid when he finds out that I was on this trip with you."

Arthur looked at her, still fuming for a moment and then slowly relaxed. She wasn't going to tell him. Because she was going to protect him from doing something rash, and from getting himself into more trouble with his Father. She was trying to save him from the mental anguish of having to decide what to do, or who to listen to. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Understand that your father and I will never get along. That we'll always disagree with each other, and that he would have me gone the moment that my father deems it safe enough for me to return to Dublin." Jaya shrugged.

"And what will I do when you're gone?" Arthur wondered.

Jaya shrugged and clapped his shoulder. "Think for yourself. Do what _you_ think is right. And you'll always have Merlin."

Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm doomed."

Jaya giggled and started back toward the fire. "Come on. I've got first watch. I'll tell you anything you want to know until you're ready to go to sleep."

Arthur walked with her, bumping against her shoulder with his. "I suppose anything but the reason behind why it is that my father doesn't like you."

Jaya looked over at him shrewdly. "You're a bright Lad."

Arthur grunted.

"No, he _really_ isn't." Merlin disagreed.

Arthur wheeled around slowly and looked at him. "Ah. Merlin. I thought you had fallen asleep somewhere."

Merlin huffed indignantly and shook his head.

"I take it this means that the dishes are done so that you can go about getting wood for the fire and water for the horses." Arthur ticked off his fingers, not looking at Merlin.

Merlin's left eyebrow twitched and he grimaced before turning away to start with the horses.

"You shouldn't treat him so badly. He's more loyal than most servants I've seen." Jaya mused, flopping down in a very unlady like fashion next to the fire, her right leg propped up against a fallen log that created on side of their small camp.

Arthur grunted. He knew that Jaya was right. He knew it more than he cared to admit. Merlin had lasted almost ten months. And the longest a servant had remained in his employ was ten weeks. But at the same time, he knew that Merlin enjoyed their strange relationship that they had. "He doesn't mind."

Jaya snorted and picked up a long, thin stick and stuck the far end into the very edge of the flames. "You're lucky to have him."

Arthur nodded, sitting down with more grace than Jaya had mustered, leaning his back comfortably against a large tree. "Your serving girl seems to favor you."

Jaya hummed and pulled the burning tip of the stick out to watch it burn a moment before the fire petered out and fizzled out to blackened ash and a trail of grey smoke.

"Why is that?" Arthur pressed.

Jaya pushed the tip of her stick back into the fire and smirked at him. "I saved her life a few years ago. I brought her and four other girls back with me to Dublin. The other girls went back to their homeland. Freya, she begged me to let her stay with me. Went so far as to get my father involved."

"She's loyal to you because you saved her life. It makes sense really." Arthur mused.

"It's gone beyond that now. She loves working for you." Lancelot mused, sitting down on the other side of the fire.

Jaya smirked. "I offered her the chance to leave and go to be with her family when I was told that I would be staying in Camelot. She refused." Jaya shrugged, pulled the stick out of the fire and watching the newest tip curl under the heat of the flame.

"You're lucky, indeed." Lancelot mused.

Jaya nodded. "Aye. She's good for me. One of my closest friends. She's been through quite a bit with me. And not all of it was something that most people would consider safe.

* * *

The next few days the four of them seemed to fall into a pattern. They rode together easily and didn't disagree much. Usually, Jaya spent her time entertaining the three boys with stories of what it was like in Dublin. Mostly it was for Lancelot's benefit. If he was going to be a knight in the employ of her father then she decided it would be a good thing for him to understand just who he was going to be working for, and what it was like in the castle.

As he listened, Arthur realized that Jaya missed her home much more than she was letting on to anyone in Camelot. Her eyes were lit up excitedly as she described one thing or another, her tone fond and reminisce of the things that she left behind because her parents did not think it was safe for her to continue to live in the castle with them. He thought he had heard his father mention once that there had been an attack on the castle just before Jaya and her father had come to Camelot, and that Jaya had nearly been taken. He couldn't imagine it was easy for her to be so far away from where she called home. Especially knowing that she had spent so much time moving from place to place to keep from being captured and killed. It made him wonder how he would be able to handle moving more than a week's ride from Camelot with only his horse and Merlin to keep him company.

* * *

The third night they stopped early. Rain clouds were boiling up off to the North and little to their left. Jaya had looked at the clouds with a calculating eye and told them it would be best for them to find a place to make camp and the sooner they found a place that would keep them somewhat dry the better.

Arthur had resisted a little at first, protesting that they could make it a few hours further before the storm broke around them and that it wouldn't be _that_ bad.

Lancelot watched at the two Royals discussed whether or not it would be a good idea to stop for the night and make up for the lost time in the morning when it was less likely to be in the middle of a raging storm. He glanced over at Merlin and smiled tightly.

Somehow, Jaya won out. And of the two of them, she was more calm. She was the one that picked out where they would stay, and she was the one who had suddenly become in charge of making sure that they would be ready for whatever storm she thought was coming.

They were down in a small hollow that was nestled between a large ring of shoulder high hills and large pine trees. By the time that they had the horses down in the hollow the wind had picked up and the tops of the trees rocked back and forth wildly, nearby softwoods creaked and groaned under the pressure the wind was putting on them.

Just as the rain was starting to spatter down, the small shelters that they had built with pine boughs that Lancelot had cut were ready. They even managed to get a larger on constructed as a windbreak for the horses before it started to rain in earnest.

All total there was five shelters. For the most part the rain was stopped, sometimes a larger gust would catch one shelter or another just right and it would let some of the water in.

Jaya lounged in the shelter that she had dived into when the rain started coming down hard, scrambling back out, to make sure that her saddle and other assorted objects wouldn't get wet. She made sure that everything was arranged so that she and Ridire would fit and still be out of the rain. Once she was satisfied that she was going to be comfortable for the night, she snuggled up against Ridire, glad for his body heat and settled down to watch the rain thrash through the forest.

* * *

The next morning dawned early, clear and bright. It took a little longer to get ready to leave because the horses had to be rubbed down to make sure that they weren't too damp before they were saddled. But once the four of them were out of the road again, time was made up quickly. By the time that they stopped to give the horses a break and eat some from the stores, all but the biggest puddles in the road were dried up in the bright sunlight.

The next night passed without much incident and about halfway through the day Jaya pulled Courage up and tossed her right leg haphazardly across his neck.

"What is it?" Arthur wondered.

"Ya hear that, Lads?" Jaya wondered.

"Gulls?" Lancelot wondered.

Jaya looked over at him and smiled. "We should be there soon. Another few miles and we'll be at the coast."

Arthur looked over at her and his eyes narrowed slightly. "How are you doing, Jaya?"

"What's that?" Jaya asked, shifting a moment after Courage changed the way he was standing to keep her balance.

"This is the closest you've been to home in months." Arthur pointed out like it should have been painfully obvious.

Jaya picked at a windknot that she had discovered in Courage's mane. She looked back up at Arthur and shrugged. "I can't go back. Not until I'm told that it's safe. That was the deal that my father struck with yours. And I promised that I would behave."

Arthur snorted. "You've broke that promise a few times over, don't you think?"

"Behave means something different to different people." Jaya shrugged, winking at Lancelot, who looked uncomfortable and like he wished that she hadn't included him in the conversation.

"Clearly _Merlin_ thinks the same as you. He's always making trouble."

"Am not." Merlin looked at Arthur, indignantly. "If anything, I'm busy cleaning up the trouble that _you_ get into."

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin." Arthur looked at him, his tone imperial. "I don't get into trouble."

Merlin huffed something about a royal prat, and Arthur pretended that he hadn't heard, even though all of them had.

* * *

The sound of horses thundering over the last hill before the beach gave the sailors who were loading the last bit of cargo that was to go back to Ireland on the small ship. They looked over toward where the sand met rough beach grass and wondered at why there was four horses and a dog hurrying toward them at such a rate. It was the first time in a long time that anyone, other than the men that they traded with and an occasional ruffian, had appeared.

"Oi! Get to work, you lot!" the Captain bellowed, his feet firmly planted in the sand a few paces away from where the waves broke on the shore. "Haven't ya seen a horse before?" he demanded. After a moment's pause to make sure that they had followed his ordered, he turned and looked at the horses that were much closer. He himself was wondering the same as his crew. Who were these four riders, and why were they coming so fast to his ship. He settled his hand down on his sword that hung down on his left hip and waited. No one was going to run _him_ off while there was still cargo to load.

Jaya gave Courage his head once they crested the last hill. She looked back over her shoulder at the bits of tough grass and dirty sand and grinned wildly at the boys who were a moment slower on picking up the speed. The smell of saltwater stung her nose and made her eyes water. It was glorious to watch Courage strain under the speed at which he was crossing the sand, and to smell the salt in the air, and to see the sunlight sparkling off the water.

It wasn't until the big grey horse that had been leading the charge was almost to him, and the rider was clearly visible that Sean realized who it was that was riding toward him at such a great pace.

Sand flew in every direction as Courage plunged to a short halt, his nose flared out, sweat darkening the grey around his eyes and white foam flecking off the back of the blanket that was under Jaya's saddle.

Jaya stepped off, as he came to a stop, affectionately patting his drenched neck as she stepped forward to be next to his head. "Good afternoon, Captain."

"Good afternoon, Your Highness." Sean quickly swept off his grimy salt stained hat and bowed deeply. "Oi! Sea rats! Don't just stand there! Can't you see it's the King's daughter standin' among us?" he demanded hotly, glaring over the bit of his crew that was still on the beach, loading the last bit of cargo into the lifts that would pull the cargo aboard.

The men that were standing near enough to notice quickly swept into bows that varied in depth and quickness.

Sean watched them and sighed slightly. So much for making a good impression. "Begging your forgiveness your majesty." He started, wringing his hat nervously and looking from his men to Jaya. "They're simple men. Not very good at social graces I'm afraid."

Jaya smiled and brushed off his apology. "Sean, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."


	59. Back to Camelot

"Look what just came for you." Gwen announced as she placed a large vase, stuffed full of lilies on one of the small end tables in Morgana's bed chambers.

Morgana turned from the window and looked over at Gwen and then at the flowers, her eyes widening in surprise. "Who are they from?" she wondered.

"I don't know." Gwen shrugged, searching through the flowers. "No note." she announced by way of apology.

"How terribly disappointing." Morgana huffed.

"Who would you like it to be from?" Gwen asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I don't know…" Morgana hedged slightly, thinking. "Tall, dark stranger?"

Gwen giggled and shook her head.

* * *

Jaya crept through the woods three paces off to Arthur's left, an improvised bow in her hands an arrow that was cut last night while around the fire, nocked and ready to be shot. Ridire nosed around a few yards beyond, looking for something to hunt.

The Royals froze when the sound of a twig snapping followed by a grunt and the sound of a bush catching a person from falling completely to the ground.

"_Merlin_! Can't you _ever_ be quiet?" Arthur hissed, looking back over his left shoulder, crossbow dropping slightly.

Merlin looked around him like he was surprised that he was suddenly half sitting on a bush. "I can be quiet."

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at Jaya for help.

Jaya's shoulders shook and she giggled quietly. "Stag." she pointed out quietly, using her bow to gesture toward the way that she was looking.

Arthur spun around to look at the deer. His eyes lit up and he raised his crossbow. He took a steadying breath and lined up his shot. He nearly jumped out of his skin when an arrow flew just past his shoulder, taking down the stag with a clean shot to the heart. He whipped around and looked at Jaya, his crossbow dropping down to point straight at the ground. "What?!"

"You took too long." Jaya shrugged, slinging the bow over her shoulder and grinning at him. "And I saw it first."

Arthur gaped at her like he didn't know what to do with her. "But!"

Jaya grinned and walked around him, pausing to pull Merlin up to his feet. "Up ya go. There's a good Lad." she smirked at him and patted his shoulder.

Arthur scowled and tramped through the trees after her. "Try not to trip over your own feet again, Merlin."

Merlin grunted but followed after as quietly as he could.

They spent the rest of the day riding easily. It was a day and a half back to Camelot, and it seemed that none of them were interested in getting back to the city any quicker than that were at the moment. The day was beautiful, the birds were singing, Arthur and Jaya had smoothed out the spat from the morning over the stag and even Merlin was enjoying the conversation that was flowing between the three of them.

Jaya was grinning and looked the happiest that they had seen her in a long while, despite the fact that they were travelling back to Camelot, and she hadn't boarded the ship with Lancelot.

Arthur seemed to be relaxed and enjoying the chance to just be out riding and doing nothing. He didn't seem the least bit worried that it was only the three of them. He was even talking to Merlin like he was a normal person.

* * *

Gwen moved through Morgana's chambers, snuffing candles as she got to them. Morgana was easing the last little bit of a braid out of her hair with her fingers. She watched Gwen through the mirror as the room got darker until only just a few candles were left just around her bed.

"Thank you, Gwen."

Gwen stopped behind Morgana and looked at her in the mirror. "Of course. Goodnight. See you in the morning."

Morgana nodded and smiled. "Sleep well."

Gwen smiled. "You too." she wished quietly, pulling the door shut gently behind her. She started back to the little house in the lower town that she shared with her father, looking up at the small moon, wondering if Arthur, Jaya and Merlin would be home in the next day or two. They had been gone a long time.

* * *

"Do you think we should stop for the night?" Jaya wondered as the sun started to go down and the shadows stretched longer.

"_This_ close to Camelot?" Arthur protested.

"We're not _that_ close." Jaya pointed out.

"I suppose that's true." Arthur muttered looking at the sun, his eyes squinted slightly, gauging the decent and the amount of time that it would take for them to get back to Camelot.

"Maybe it's better we push on." Jaya caved.

"No, you were right. We should probably stop for the night. It'll be well after dark by the time that we get to Camelot. And there's always a chance that we'll run into some unsavory characters out on the road." Arthur shook his head.

Jaya looked at him like she had never seen before. "Unsavory...characters." she repeated, her tone edged with disbelief. "Are you telling me that you would rather not run into some bandits? Are ya sick? Do ya have a fever?" she wondered, leaning far out of her saddle to press the back of her fingers against Arthur's forehead, before he batted it away and looked at her like she was over reacting.

"I'm just saying it's probably safer if we stop." Arthur shrugged.

"No safer than if we keep going."

"That's a good point, we'll keep going."

"How well do you know the road at night?"

"Pretty good."

"Maybe we should stop then."

"What?! Why?" Arthur looked at her sharply.

"Pretty good. You want me to put the safety of my horse and dog at risk because you know the road 'pretty good'?" Jaya looked at him like he was being ridiculous.

"You were just saying we should keep going!"

"I changed my mind! I don't trust your judgement, and I don't know the road." Jaya shrugged, her voice staunch.

Arthur looked over at her and rolled his eyes. "Will you make up your mind?"

"I'm not the only one who's indecisive. You changed _your_ mind too." Jaya pointed out.

"Only because you did."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jaya asked, her nose scrunched up in confusion.

"I'm not the only one that changed my mind."

"I agreed with you. So you changed your mind so that we could continue arguing? That's not very mature." Jaya pointed out.

"What? I'm _very_ mature."

"Says the boy that pouted for almost an hour because I took down the stag." Jaya's eyes sparkled.

"I did not! Pendragon's do not pout."

"Then you must not be a Pendragon. Because you did."

"All right. That's it. We're stopping." Merlin interrupted, urging his horse up around the other two and pulling him to a stop so that he blocked both of them.

"What?" Arthur scoffed. "Who said you could make that decision, Merlin?"

"I did." Merlin shrugged.

"There's a good spot, there. Off the road, but close enough we should still be able to hear if someone is coming." Jaya nodded to a small stand of trees a few yards off to their right.

"We're not stopping because _he_ said so." Arthur protested.

Jaya looked at him in confusion and shook her head. "I think we should. It's time for dinner anyway."

"We can eat and ride." Arthur pointed out.

"_You_ can. But I want to have a fire. Can't have that on a horse." Jaya grinned, her teeth flashing white in the half darkness. "Come on, Merlin. Let's get started."

Jaya and Merlin started toward the stand of trees, Arthur grudgingly following behind, fuming that he had been overridden and that the decision had been made for him.

* * *

It was a few hours after the last candle had burned down that one of the flowers in the bouquet started to shiver slightly. A little black shape moved out of the center of the flower and crawled its way up the petal and over the edge. It took a little while to get down the thin stem. The spot that too the most time was getting off the stem and onto the vase. From there the trip was easy. Down the base of the vase to the table. From the table to the table leg. Down to the floor. The trip across the floor took quite a while. It was a long ways on little legs.

* * *

Jaya sighed and shifted slightly. She rolled over and rested her chin on the back of her hands, her eyes going over to the fire. They had decided that it was close enough to Camelot to leave the fire burning low.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Arthur's low voice wondered. It was barely above a whisper, but it still carried across the small campsite.

Jaya shrugged and swallowed a yawn.

"Something bothering you?" Arthur wondered.

Jaya glanced over at him and shrugged. "There's always something bothering me."

Ridire sighed and shifted so his head was across Jaya's back.

"What's bothering you right now?" Arthur wondered, looking at her and tilting his head a little to the right.

"I'm just wondering if I should have gotten on the ship. Things would be easier for you." Jaya mused, looking at Arthur for the first time.

Arthur's brows knit together for a moment. "I don't think it would be. I think that I would still have to listen to my father tell me why he was right about you, and how he should have never agreed to let you stay."

Jaya sighed slightly. But nodded as much as her chin, planted against her hands, would allow.

"Why didn't you?"

"Didn't I what?"

"Get on the ship. You could have been on your way home. And you wouldn't have to deal with my father or being away from the Island."

Jaya looked at Arthur and frowned slightly. "Lots of reasons."

"Your father hasn't sent for you."

"My mother would be furious."

"You feel honor bound to do the right thing."

"I would never leave Fey in Camelot by herself with no warning like that. It would be unforgivable."

"Why is that?" Arthur wondered, snapping a small piece off the twig that he was twirling in his fingers and tossing it into the low burning flames.

Jaya was quiet for a moment, watching the fire heat up the stick until it burned away to ash. "She's like a sister to me. She keeps me out of more trouble that I could get into if I didn't have her to point things out to me every so often. She's kind and sweet, but a real bear when she gets angered." Jaya smirked to herself.

Arthur had a feeling there was a good story or, more likely, a few good stories behind why she smirked the way she did about it.

"It's mostly because I saved her from something terrible, and to just leave her like that, with no warning or expectation of her to come along...the emotional scars would be so deep. I don't think that she would ever forgive me." Jaya shrugged again. "I have worked very hard to get her where she is now."

Arthur nodded and smiled slightly. The curiosity of what had brought about the circumstances of how Jaya met her doe-eyed servant girl ate at him, but the way that Jaya hedged around the subject made it sound like she wasn't sure if she was allowed to tell him. Or that she didn't want him asking her for the story. So he didn't. He hoped that one day she would be able to trust him with it.

"I suppose you would have stopped me too." Jaya mused a moment later.

"How's that?" Arthur wondered, startled out of his thoughts.

"If I got on the ship. I know that you would miss me. So for that reason alone you would try and stop me."

Arthur snorted and did his best to hide the fact that she was right. They both knew it. Jaya had become more of a sister to him in the past few months than Morgana had in the years that she had been living in the castle. "Don't flatter yourself."

Jaya looked at him for a moment and they both grinned.

"Will you two _please_ be quiet. I'm trying to sleep." Merlin muttered, rolling over and pulling the light blanket that was tangled up in his legs up towards his shoulder.

The Royals looked at him for a moment and then back at each other.

"You should get some sleep." Arthur pointed out, using the rest of small stick at her.

Jaya hummed and turned her head so that her right cheek was on her hands. "Wake me at dawn."

"It's only a few more hours." Arthur agreed.

* * *

The material of the coverlet was slippery and it seemed like it would take forever to get across the expanse of the bed. The wrinkles were like mountains and valleys. It was only a few hours before dawn when the pillows next to sleeping lady were reached. The pillows were easier to climb, and her long hair made the perfect bridge up and into her ear.

* * *

"Come _on_ Merlin!" Arthur complained.

"You wouldn't be so pushy if you had to get two people ready every morning." Merlin retorted.

"Jaya's ready to go already."

"She only has to get _one_ person ready."

"She got her horse ready too."

"You should learn from her example."

"Merlin, how many times do I have to tell you? You _cannot_ talk to me that way."

"I think the word that you're looking for is 'shouldn't'. Because he obviously _ca_n talk to you that way." Jaya pointed out, already sitting on Courage, her right leg over his neck.

Arthur looked over at her and his eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't recall asking you to supply a word."

"That's the brilliance of it. You didn't have to." Jaya grinned at him, flopping her left arm across her legs and then propped her elbow on her left arm.

Arthur fumed for a moment. It was _much_ too early in the morning for this kind of conversation. _Especially_ if Jaya was going to join in. He didn't have the mental capacity to deal with Merlin and Jaya's twisted sense of logic. He sighed slightly and looked over at Jaya. "Thank you."

"Of course. Anything I can do to help." Jaya grinned.

Arthur heard his knuckles pop the same moment his two tormentors did. He sighed. "Are you ready yet, _Mer_lin?"

Merlin looked at him over his left shoulder, his hands around the girth strap, pausing in the middle of pulling the knot tight. He looked up at Jaya after a moment and then stepped back. "Your horse is ready, Sire."

Arthur nodded and rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded like finally and put his foot in the stirrup. All went well until Arthur began to put weight into it to swing himself up. The saddle stayed where it was for a moment and then slipped toward the ground, throwing Arthur completely off balance and taking him to the ground with a loud bump. Arthur's horse shied away and stopped a couple of steps to the right, looking down at him and snorting in apprehension, the saddle hanging nearly under him.

Courage, dozing until the sudden movement jerked his nose slightly, his ears flicking forward so far the tips nearly touched each other. He shifted slightly and blew a long sigh through his nose after a moment, deciding that the action was over and dozing was more important.

Merlin grinned and his shoulder's shook slightly.

Both of Jaya's hands were over her mouth, her eyes wide, shock and mirth shining in them.

Arthur laid where he was for a moment, seething. He was going to kill Merlin. As soon as he got his breath back.

Ridire trotted out of the brush and up to him, eagerly licking and nosing Arthur.

"Jaya! Get your dog off of me!" Arthur managed to rasp, flailing his arms around trying to block Ridire, which only made him get more excited so it went from just licking Arthur's face to nipping playfully at Arthur's hands and nose.

Jaya watched for a moment more, her fingers leaving white marks on her cheeks. She pulled her hands away "Ridire." Her hands went back straight to clamping over her mouth again. Jaya couldn't remember the last time she had been so shocked.

Merlin looked like he had planned the whole thing and he was more proud of himself than any human being had been in history. Ridire was just the icing on the cake.

Ridire looked back at Jaya, Arthur's right wrist lightly between his teeth, before letting go and wandering over to sit next to Courage.

"Merlin." Arthur's voice was deathly calm.

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin wondered, barely containing the giggle that threatened to escape him.

"Care to explain why I'm laying here?" Arthur asked, folding his hands over his stomach and looking up at the sky.

"Because….you're too lazy to get up by yourself?" Merlin offered, sounding completely innocent.

Jaya's eyes widened in surprise when Arthur jumped up quickly and rounded on Merlin. She dropped her hand on Courage's neck as he shifted slightly in his surprise and scratched the part of his mane that she had grabbed fondly.

"I am not _lazy_, Merlin!" Arthur's voice cracked from the stress he put on the word.

Jaya squeaked slightly and coughed to cover it when he looked at her, her shoulders dipping slightly as she fought the giggle.

Merlin grinned.

Arthur did not. His face was stormy. "You said my horse was ready, _Merlin_."

"Your horse _was_ ready. Your saddle wasn't tight. I should think you would know the difference."

Jaya hiccuped and clapped both of her hands over her mouth, hoping to not disturb the conversation and direct Arthur's ire at her.

Arthur fumed for a moment and glared. "Fix this. Now."


	60. Trouble at Home

Gwen walked up to Morgana's door feeling happy that it was a new day and that it looked like it was going to be a warm one. Maybe she and Morgana would go for a ride today. It seemed like they hadn't been riding in ages and she enjoyed it just as much as Morgana. Maybe she would invite Freya to come along too. She seemed so lost without Jaya around. It would be good for her to get out and do something to take her mind off of it. She knocked lightly on the door, more out of sheer habit than of anything more than that. It was simple to slip into the room quietly and shut the door with only a small click.

Morgana was laying on her bed still. In fact nothing but her breathing indicated that she wasn't perfectly still.

Gwen's brow furrowed slightly. Usually Morgana was up and sitting on the corner of the bed or in the sill of the window because of her nightmares. The fact that she was still sleeping when there was this much light streaming through her windows was both terrifying and exciting for Gwen. After a moment of indecision Gwen decided that she would let Morgana sleep. She didn't usually get much sleep, and she looked so peaceful. It took a few minutes longer than normal to clean up the small mess that was Morgana's room. Being quiet tended to make things go a little more slowly than normal. With one last look at Morgana, Gwen went to get her breakfast. It wasn't until she was halfway to the kitchen that she realized that the King had asked Morgana to dine with him that morning. Gwen spun around and gathered up her skirt and started running back the way that she had come from. Uther was not known to be an easy tempered man, and he seemed to be a little short tempered since Arthur had left. Her only saving grace was that Morgana wasn't like the other ladies of the court. She was easy to get out of bed and prefered simple dresses and jewels to the overdone finery of some of the lesser Ladies. Hopefully she wouldn't take too long to wake up.

"Morgana! You have to wake up now! The King wanted you to have breakfast with him and you're going to be late!" Gwen flew into the room and over to the wardrobe, not looking over at the bed, knowing just the sound of her voice would wake Morgana up. "I'm _so_ sorry. I completely forgot. I was on my way to the kitchens to get your normal breakfast before I remembered. I ran the whole way back. I think I ran over one of the newer serving girls." Gwen pulled out a simple purple dress that Morgana preferred to wear when she was meeting with the King right away in the morning. The King had given it to her for a present a few years ago. She turned around and looked at the bed.

Morgana was still lying where she had been when Gwen had come into the room the first time that morning. She hadn't even turned her head or moved her arms.

Gwen paused in the middle of her next movement, the dress clutched to her tightly. She was starting to think that Morgana sleeping in the morning was a curse more than a blessing. Why didn't she wake? She was such a light sleeper. "Morgana. Morgana, you _have_ get up now. Uther will be expecting you any minute and we still have to get you dressed."

Not even Morgana's breathing changed.

Gwen's did. She started to breathe quick, shallow breaths. She felt her heart rate jump up to her throat. This was something that was straight out of one of her worst nightmares. "Morgana." she tried again, her voice high pitched and tight. She struggled with the dress over to the chair that was closest and tossed it, _much_ more haphazardly than she would have ever dreamed she would do, over the back. The next instant she was rushing to the bed to scramble on it and shake the closest arm that Morgana had on top of the blankets. "_Morgana_! Wake up. Please _pleeeaaase_ wake up."

Morgana didn't move. Her breathing didn't change, her eyelid didn't even flutter.

Gwen stayed where she was for a moment, frozen by the realization that Morgana wasn't waking up and that something was wrong. What should she do? What should she do? Gaius. Gaius would know. She didn't stay that way long. The next moment she was flipping around and half crawling half falling off the bed, her skirts tangled up around her legs as she took a couple of stumbling steps toward the door. She flung it open and only paused long enough to be sure that it was closed behind her. Gwen bent down and grabbed two big handfuls of her skirts and started running, not caring who saw or who stopped to wonder why she was running so quickly. When had the castle become so large? Gwen was sure that it was some cruel trick that she still hadn't reached Gaius' yet. She finally made the last turn and all but leapt up the three steps that lead to the hallway that Gaius' tower chamber door was on.

Gaius startled slightly when Gwen burst, more or less fell really, through the door, breathing heavier than he had ever seen her. He pulled off his spectacles and tilted his head slightly. "Gwen?" He inquired, his voice confused.

"Gaius…..Morgana….she's not...getting…"Gwen took a huge breath, her hands on her hips and breathed it out almost as quickly. "Morgana's notgettingupandIdon'tknowwhy."

Gaius blinked and puzzled for a moment, trying to figure out what it was that she had said. "Morgana's in trouble?" he clarified.

"She's not waking up. I've tried everything." Gwen nodded. "You know how she is. The slightest sound will wake her up. I shook her, Gaius! She didn't even stir!"

"Show me." Gaius ordered, standing up quickly and scooping up his round medicine bag, tossing the strap over his right shoulder.

Gwen took another deep breath and nodded, pulling the door open and rushing out into the hallway to allow Gaius the room to get out of the door unhindered.

It felt like it took four times as long to get back to Morgana's chambers even though Gaius was moving at a pace that was surprisingly quick for his old age. He didn't complain or point out that he couldn't go any faster when Gwen begged him to hurry for the fifth time when they reached the end of the hallway that Morgana's chambers were on.

Gwen ran ahead and waited impatiently at the door for Gaius to get close enough that she could open the door and allow him to go straight in and then quickly rushing into the room after him and closed the door. "I didn't think anything of it when I got here this morning. In fact, if anything I was relieved that she was sleeping. She's been sleeping so poorly lately I thought that I would leave her be. I tidied up a little bit and then went to get her breakfast. I was almost all the way to there when I realized that last night before Morgana went to bed the King asked her to have breakfast with him this morning. I ran all the way back here and started talking to her like I'm talking to her now, and normally that alone will wake her up. I noticed once I got her dress out of her wardrobe that she wasn't awake, so I called her name. She still didn't respond so I crawled onto the bed there and shook her. And when that didn't work I left to get you." Gwen informed while she watched Gaius examine Morgana. Gwen took a steadying breath and fisted her hands in her apron, looking on and feeling useless.

"Does the King know yet?" Gaius wondered, not bothering to pause in what he was doing.

Gwen shook her head. And then realized that he didn't see the motion. "I told you first."

"I think he should be notified."

"I'll find a guard." Gwen nodded and rushed out of the room suddenly feeling like she was useful again. It took her longer than she would have liked to admit to find a guard that she could send to the King. It seemed like there were guards everywhere when she was just trying to get work done and she felt like she was tripping over them. And _now_ that she needed one she didn't find one until she was almost all the way to the throne room herself. It probably would have been faster if she had just gone to tell the King herself at the rate that it took her to find a guard.

* * *

Jaya stifled a yawn and dropped her reins on Courage's neck and stretched her arms up over her head and leaned back over the back of her saddle. She slowly sat back up, her arms dropping down a little so that she could grab her saddle to twist and stretch her back first to the right and then to the left. "Do you suppose we've missed anything exciting since we've been gone?"

Merlin snorted. "No. Arthur's the accident prone one. I'm sure that everyone else in Camelot is fine."

Arthur's mouth slowly fell open. "Hang on."

"You're probably right, Merlin. I've never seen a man just fall flat on his back when mounting a horse." Jaya mused, a giggle barely held back in her voice.

"He said the horse was ready."

"Aye. And you didn't check. And look how it ended up." Jaya mused, her eyes sparkling and her voice strained from mirth.

Arthur looked over at her and glared.

Jaya beamed at him and giggled.

Merlin snorted and didn't even bother to stop smiling at him when Arthur looked over at him with a look that could have started dry grass on fire.

"Oh, I assure you, I will never not check my own saddle from now on." Arthur directed his comment at Jaya, but he didn't look away from Merlin.

"You could just get your own horse ready. Save time." Merlin offered.

"Merlin, I'm a prince. I don't get my own horse ready. That's what _you're_ for." Arthur looked at him sharply.

"Jaya's a princess and she gets Courage ready by herself." Merlin protested.

"Her servant's not along."

"Freya's never gotten Courage ready for me." Jaya interrupted.

Arthur whipped around and looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"I have Ryan for that." Jaya smiled. "And when I'm traveling then I do it myself." Jaya shifted slightly so that she could see the two boys better. "And Ryan's a relatively new development. Most just think Courage is too much to handle. Which is ironically why I ended up with him in the first place." Jaya mused the last sentence to herself, though it was loud enough to include the boys if they were still listening.

"Who's Ryan?" Arthur demanded, looking at her his eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes confused.

Jaya looked over at him and pulled her head back slightly. "What do you mean who's Ryan?" she wondered.

"Generally when someone asks who a person is that means that that someone doesn't know the person that they are asking about." Arthur snapped.

Much to Merlin's shock Jaya laughed. The kind of laugh that tossed her head back and made her curls, loose from the braid that she had had them in the last few days, bounce and bump against her shoulders.

"What?" Arthur demanded, his temper short.

Jaya calmed down to a giggle and looked at him. "That's simply _got_ to be the most _royal_ answer I've ever heard. Did you know that you get more imperial sounding the more upset you get? It's _really_ entertaining."

"I do _not_ sound imperial!" Arthur retorted.

Jaya's eyebrows rose and she tilted her head to the left slightly.

"Oh what would you know. You wouldn't know how to be imperial if your life depended on it. You're too busy fighting and getting your own horse ready, and not using your maidservant to the fullest of her abilities." Arthur snapped.

Merlin had never seen someone's expression change so quickly. Once moment Jaya was laughing and goading and having a good time, the next her face was a mask of collection and her eyes were hard.

"Ryan is a stable boy. He's going to be a stable master when he gets a little older. I'm sure of it. And I don't _use_ people, Arthur. It would do you some good to learn that practice before you become king. Might make a man out of ya." Jaya's voice was cool and aloof. She pinned Arthur with a sharp look and then looked around to make sure that she knew where Ridire was, completely dismissing Arthur and discontinuing the conversation that they had been having.

Arthur gaped at her. Had she really just dismissed him? Had she really just insinuated that he was a child? And the real question that was bothering him the most...was he going to let her get away with it because of her station and who she was? It was a few moments of tense silence before he realized what it sounded like to her. He had just insinuated that she wasn't _royal _enough because she did some things herself. He thought back to when she had sat down with him and his father and explained what her childhood had been like. How she had spent _years_ on the run. Of course she would do things herself. When on the run there was no time to wait for a servant to get things ready for you. It had to be done quickly and by yourself. "Jaya-"

"No. I understand." Jaya cut him off. "You're a bigger prat than I thought."

Merlin would have laughed, if it hadn't been for the look on Arthur's face, and the harsh way that Jaya had said it. He had never heard her talk to Arthur like that. Like he was beneath her and like he wouldn't understand. He wasn't sure why the conversation had suddenly turned icy, but he could tell that Arthur was feeling bad about it. He had never seen so much remorse on Arthur's face before.

"I'm an idiot, Jaya." Arthur mused quietly.

"Well as long as you know it." Jaya returned, her tone still distant, but not nearly as cold. She looked at Arthur and the corner of her mouth twitched ever so slightly.

Arthur's face flushed and he dropped his head.

Merlin let out an internal sigh that he didn't know that he had been holding. Jaya and Arthur were always the best at getting along, and he had never seen them get that close to actually fighting before. It was strange to see them at odds for real.

* * *

Water sloshed onto Gwen's leg again. It was the fourth time since she started back toward the castle from the well in the courtyard. A big water splash mark appeared on the flagstones in the middle of the hallway that she was rushing down the water jumped out of the bucket on the other side. She slowed to a stop and hung her head slightly and sighed before putting the bucket down and doubling back to use her apron to mop up most of the water. It wouldn't due to have anyone slipping on the wet stones. It was bad enough in this hallway when it rained, she didn't need to catch anyone off guard on a day when there wasn't rain to make them wary. She stood up and rushed back to the bucket and scooped up the handle as she passed it, barely stepping out of the way before the momentum of the swing brought the bucket back to just miss her right calf. She trotted down the hallway and quickly ducked around the corner. She made it to Morgana's door finally after what seemed like a lifetime of rushing but trying to keep her shoulders level so that she wouldn't knock her bucket anymore.

"You're the Lady Morgana's maid, are you not?"

Gwen froze with her hand on the latch of Morgana's door at the sound of Uther's voice. It still sent shivers up her spine after how close she was to dying for crimes that she didn't commit. She put a smile on her face and turned to look at him. "Yes your Majesty. Good morning."

"Uther brushed off her wish of good fortune with a halfhearted return and gestured to the door.

Gwen quickly pushed it open and stepped back to allow the King to pass through, following him a moment later, quietly pushing the door shut behind her. She didn't want him to realize that she was there anymore. And she didn't want him to finally put together how it was that he knew her.

"Gaius. What seems to be the problem. A guard told me that Morgana's fallen ill."

Gwen winced. That wasn't what she said at all...leave it to a guard to completely bungle the message. She should have found one of the knights. _They_ have to remember details and recite them correctly.

Gaius looked up from searching Morgana's face and eyed the King with a somber look. "I'm not sure what's wrong, Sire. She's not responding to anything I've tried so far."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Uther demanded, though there was a hint of fear that laced his words.

"It means that I still have some things to try, but I don't have a diagnosis for you yet," Gaius explained, ever patient and calm.

"You will let me know the _moment_ you know what's going on." Uther demanded.

Gaius pursed his lips slightly, but he nodded. "Of course my Lord."


	61. A Bad Welcome Home

_**Hi! I'm back! I'm so sorry for those of you who were waiting for the next update! I got married a month ago and the last month and a half or so has been a little crazy at best. But I'm back and away we goooooooooooooooooo! Happy reading and happy Friday! :D**_

* * *

The sun was just starting to set behind the west wall of the castle when Jaya, Arthur and Merlin rode through the gates and up the streets of the lower town. They didn't rush. They were home earlier than they thought they would be. The horses found their own way through the streets with little direction from their riders.

Arthur smiled and nodded to those who were out yet and were looking up at them, suddenly the people's prince again.

Merlin swayed in his saddle slightly. He was tired, and looking forward to sleeping on his own bed tonight. It wasn't much, but it definitely was more comfortable than the last few nights on the ground. And most of all it was quiet. Once he shut his door he didn't have to worry about Jaya and Arthur having a conversation. Jaya always seemed to be considerate of the level that she talked at when he was asleep, Arthur seemed to forget that there were people who were trying to sleep and didn't want to hear the sound of his voice.

Jaya sat easily in her saddle, looking around at the walls of Camelot with a sad look in her eyes. She did what she could to hide it when she would notice that people were looking at her, or when she would look at Arthur or Merlin. But as soon as she turned away again the look was back.

Merlin noticed the look and knew instantly what it was. She was within two days and a few hours of seeing home and she had turned around and came back to a place that she didn't fit in very well, and did not get along with the King, who she had to interact with on almost a daily basis. He knew how she felt, being away from home was hard. He missed his mother, and the simpleness of home. He couldn't imagine it was much better for Jaya, knowing that her father's kingdom was in upheaval and she was so far away.

* * *

When they pulled up in the barnyard it looked like there was no one there to meet them. The sun was low enough now that only the top of the wall was still being kissed by it's light.

Jaya landed lightly on her feet and immediately loosened the girth. She reached up and rocked the saddle back and forth slightly and started toward the door of the barn, her fingers snapping slightly. Ridire and Courage both followed after her, Ridire much more energetically than Courage, bounding next to her and bumping her hand with his nose. Courage trotted to catch up when Jaya pulled the door open and walked in without checking to make sure that the big war horse was following.

Arthur looked over at Merlin. "How does she do that?"

"Do what?" Merlin wondered, fussing with a strap on his horse's bridle that he didn't realize had gotten twisted.

"Have her horse follow her without leading him." Arthur gestured off toward the barn door.

"She only has one. She dotes on him all the time. He gets an apple every time that she sees him. She's out here every day brushing him, she takes him on rides with Morgana and she'll just go by herself. Usually at least once a day. She feeds him his supper every night. He loves her." Merlin shrugged.

"How do you know all that?" Arthur wondered, taking the reins of his horse and starting toward the barn.

"Because I'm here mucking out the stables when she's brushing him. I've seen her out here with a book on more than once occasion just reading."

"Why is she doing that?" Arthur wondered, looking at Merlin like he expected an answer.

"She hurting Arthur." Merlin looked at him pointedly and raised his eyebrows.

"No she's not. She hasn't gotten hurt on the training field in a long time." Arthur scoffed.

Jaya, bent down behind Courage's body, inspecting his lower legs and hooves for heat or swelling rolled her eyes and moved to his hind leg slowly running her hands down it. She didn't know what had sparked that comment, seeing as the boys had only just walked into the stable, but she knew that Arthur had no clue about what Merlin was actually talking about.

Merlin was completely undaunted by Arthur's inability to understand what he was talking about. "It's not a physical hurt, Arthur." he informed, his voice changing like he was talking to a child. "She's homesick."

"No she's not. She walks around Camelot like she owns it. She's perfectly happy here." Arthur retorted, starting to untack his bay, completely unaware that he was doing it.

"What would you know of it?" Jaya's voice floated across the stable to them, muffled because she was checking a different leg.

Arthur paused and looked confused that he had heard her voice.

"Of course she doesn't show it to the world, Arthur. You're a bigger dolt than I thought." Merlin scoffed, gently pulling the bridle over his horse's ears and letting the bit drop out from between his teeth without hitting them.

"Are you saying that I don't notice things, Merlin? Because I certainly notice that you're talking to me like I'm an idiot right now."

Merlin shrugged and took the bridle out of Arthur's hand and hung it up with his on a small peg on the wall. "No. I'm saying you haven't thought about noticing it."

Arthur paused for a moment and looked across the barn at the shadow that was Jaya, pulling her saddle off her horse, balancing it one arm while she walked around Courage to put the saddle on the side of the stall. As soon as she was sure that it would stay where she put it, she was back to Courage, running her hands down his shoulders and across his back. Now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense. Jaya had been quiet and distant the last few days of their trip back to Camelot. And when he said something that normally she would have brushed off or only hinted that he had stepped over the line, she had snapped and glared and acted like she wouldn't forgive him. Merlin was right. He _was_ a dolt. Hadn't he just been thinking a few hours ago that it would be hard to leave Camelot behind and go to a distant kingdom where he was a stranger and a guest and where the King did not approve of him? He sighed and walked over toward where Jaya was holding out an apple to Courage. "I'm sorry."

Jaya looked at him and in the half light of the stable looked honestly confused. "For what exactly?"

"Being an…"Arthur sighed. "For being an idiot and not realizing that you aren't having the easiest time here in Camelot." Arthur looked around the barn. "I should have known that you were home sick. And I should have been more sensitive to that."

Jaya looked at him and draped her arm over Courage's back. "I don't expect you to know what's troublin' me. You have a lot of responsibility to this kingdom. You don't need to be paying attention to a homesick girl."

Arthur scratched Ridire's ears when he felt them brush under his fingers and looked at Jaya, resting his other hand on her shoulder with a serious look. "You're my friend, Jaya. I want to know when something's troubling you."

Jaya nodded stiffly. "Some other time. Right now I just want to go and sleep in my bed for a while."

"We all do." Merlin confirmed from the other side of the barn where he was just finishing up taking care of his horse.

* * *

"Does it strike you that there's more people up and about at this time of night than there should be?" Jaya wondered, looking around the castle halls that they were walking. Servants milled and loitered around, talking to each other in small groups and then looked over at them, to turn back to each other and hurriedly say more.

"It seems like your prediction is wrong, Merlin." Arthur mused, watching the groups of people and how they reacted to the three travelers.

"How's that?" Merlin wondered.

"Something _has_ happened to Camelot. Even though the 'accident prone' one was out of the city."

Merlin hummed in deference and looked around wondering what could have possibly happened that would have so many people standing around at such a late hour talking.

"Arthur. Good to see you made it back safely from your hunting trip. I trust it was successful." Uther's voice sent the servant's scattering to get out of his way and to frantically look busy.

The three companions stopped and ducked their heads slightly in deference to the King.

Arthur spoke up first. "It was. We've already left the venison with the kitchens to tend to."

The King nodded and looked pleased. "I need to speak with you." He turned and started into a side corridor where they would be less likely to be interrupted.

Arthur started to follow.

Merlin ducked away, murmuring something about meeting him in his chambers.

Jaya started to follow before she was pinned with an evil look from the King.

"Privately."

Jaya cleared her throat. "Wasn't planning on intruding, Sire. Just going to my chambers." she started off the way that she had been going, planning on having to take a longer route just to make sure that she didn't have to double back toward the King, all in an effort to make it seem like she hadn't been so presumptuous to think that he would include her in such a talk. "Goodnight, Arthur." Her eyes flicked back to him and then up at the King before snapping her fingers lightly at Ridire and starting on her way.

Arthur watched her go and then looked at his father, troubled at how insensitive it was that his father would say something like that to her, and in front of people. And he was amazed at how she had brushed it off and acted like he was being presumptuous. He resolved quietly to himself to make it up to her. "After you, Father."

Uther turned and walked into the next corridor over and walked nearly to the end of it before coming to a stop and whirling around to look at Arthur. "Something happened while you were gone."

"I can see that, Father. It's not normal that this many servants are wondering about this time of night." Arthur mused.

Uther harumphed and looked at him sternly. "Morgana has fallen ill."

"That's hardly surprising. She eats less than half of what Jaya does. It's a wonder she didn't fall ill sooner." Arthur pointed out before he could stop himself. Wincing when he saw his father's eyes darken.

"Morgana is _gravely_ ill, Arthur. She has been for nearly a full day. Gaius does not know what it is." Uther spoke sternly, his words harsh.

Arthur felt himself pale. "Gaius doesn't know what's wrong?" he repeated. Such a thing seemed so out of the realm of possibility that he felt sick at the very thought that someone like Gaius didn't know.

Uther shook his head. "We must do what we can to contain what's happening. I do _not_ wish this to turn into a fear that a new plaque is starting."

"Of course, Father." Arthur nodded.

* * *

Jaya walked through the halls, her eyes half closed or closed completely. She rolled her neck and took a breath. If she imagined just right she could smell the castle in Dublin and hear the way that her footfalls sounded on the darker black-grey stone there. She paused when she heard footsteps coming. They were slow and measured, sounded like a soldier. Jaya's eyes opened and she tipped her left eyebrow slightly. It was surprising to her that a soldier would be coming down the hallway from Gaius' chambers at this hour.

"Ah, Princess. I didn't know you were back."

Jaya smiled at the tall knight with redish blonde hair. His left arm was in a sling and there was still a couple of larger scrape marks on his face, but he was looking bright and vibrant none the less. "Sir Leon." She dipped her head slightly to mimic the movement that he had just done. "I didn't know that you knew I was gone."

The corner of Leon's mouth twitched slightly and his pale blue eyes sparkled with strongly contained mirth. "News travels fast in the castle."

"I take it especially fast when Arthur's involved." Jaya mused, scratching Ridire's ears when he bumped his nose against her.

"Though not quite as quickly as when you're involved as well." Leon informed. His eyes suddenly widened and his face flushed. "I mean, not like that, M'Lady."

Jaya waved her hand in a closing gesture. She knew what he meant. And she wasn't worried about how he thought she would take it. "I know what you meant, you can relax, Sir Knight."

Leon looked like he felt a little more relieved and nodded.

Jaya snorted slightly. "I'm sure that I'm a very popular gossip topic. I'm aware that I'm different...by Camelot's standards."

"You're a wonderful addition, Princess." Leon disagreed stoutly. "I'm glad to see you returned."

Jaya smirked. "You're just glad because it means more stories." she taunted, a small smile on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"I've decided that tangling with a Griffin is not as easy as it sounds." Leon lifted his slinged arm slightly in example.

"I'm sure if you had to do it again the outcome would be a little different." Jaya grinned. "Does Gaius know that you're out of your bed? Or are you hoping he won't notice until it's too late to stop you?"

Leon shook his head. "I was told that I could go back to my quarters. No training for the next month and easy exercises to keep my muscles working the way that they should be. He said otherwise I'm in good health."

Jaya's smile fell a fraction of an inch before it was back again. "I'm glad you're doing well. It's good to see you up and about again."

Leon ducked his head and nodded. "Thank you, Princess."

"You're going to call me Jaya one day, you know that, right?" Jaya asked, looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

Leon shook his head slightly.

Jaya chuckled and bobbed her head back and forth. "Sleep well, Sir Knight. You've deserved it."

"Good night, Princess." Leon half bowed and started on his way again.

"Some day you won't bow either." Jaya half called after him, smirking.

"That wouldn't be proper." Leon pointed out, shaking his head.

Jaya shrugged, her face twisting slightly. "Proper isn't much fun."

Leon smiled slightly. "Sleep well, Princess."

Jaya nodded and started walking toward her chambers, not really paying attention to where she was walking, the muscle memory doing the walking for her.

* * *

Jaya stood in the middle of the room of her outer chambers. She was tired, and wanted nothing more than to lay down, but she was bothered by the fact that so many people were still up and moving around the castle when they got back. She knew something was wrong, and it bothered her that she didn't know what it was yet. Not just for the sake of curiosity, but also because it seemed that the King was very interested in her not finding out yet. She knew it shouldn't bother her that he did not want to talk to her about different matters, and she was well aware that he did not approve of her, so the fact that he had not invited her along to learn whatever it was that he told Arthur _really_ didn't surprise her.

The soft knock on the door did.

Jaya looked at the door and her eyes narrowed slightly. Freya didn't knock, and when she did, it wasn't like that.

The knock came again, this time a little more persistent.

Jaya walked over toward the door and paused just before she touched the latch to pull the dagger out of the sheath on her arm.

"Jaya it's Arthur. Open the door."

Jaya plopped the dagger back in its sheath and opened the door a little quicker than she meant to. "Yes?"

"May I come in?" Arthur asked, his voice low.

Jaya stepped back and gestured him in. She closed the door and looked at him. "What is it?"

"I thought you'd like to know what was going on." Arthur started, walking over to stare at the fire that was crackling happily in the hearth.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious." Jaya mused, walking over to one of the chairs next to the hearth and dropping into it heavily.

Arthur took that as a cue and invitation and sat in the chair that faced Jaya's. He smirked when he caught sight of Ridire curled up on the bearskin rug just a few feet away, who just flopped his tail by made no effort to come see him. "I wanted to start off with an apology. My father shouldn't have done that to you."

Jaya stretched her back slightly and shrugged. "He's a King, Arthur. I'm pretty sure there's lots of things that he's done that he shouldn't have. Its part of being human."

Arthur frowned but bobbed his head back and forth. "I just thought I should set the record straight."

Jaya nodded. "That's worth something."

Arthur paused for a moment and looked at her, trying to decide how to broach the subject. After the indecision he sighed. "Morgana's gravely ill."


	62. Desperate Measures

_**Hi! Happy Thursday! Hooray for getting back into the swing of things! Happy reading!**_

* * *

"You don't know what's wrong, do you?" Uther stormed, pacing in Morgana's room, his fury hitting Gaius full force. "Nothing you've tried so far has worked. It's been two days. And what do you know?" Uther turned and looked at him viciously.

"I fear she may have some sort of inflammation of the brain." Gaius replied, ever steady, despite the King's raising ire. He stood, his back to the windows that Gwen had left open in hopes that the smells from the palace gardens would wake Morgana.

What would cause such a thing?" Uther demanded, whirling to glare at him like it was Gaius' fault that it was happening at all.

"An infection of some sort. Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to cure her, Sire." Gaius placated, frowning slightly.

The King fumed for a moment and then started toward the doors of Morgana's chambers. "I want to know the _instant_ that something changes." he ordered, throwing the door open.

"Yes, Sire." Gaius agreed as the door slammed shut behind the king. He sighed tiredly and looked at Morgana again.

* * *

Jaya found herself wandering down the hallway that Morgana's chambers was off of. She had been wandering the castle for about an hour now, not really paying attention to where she was walking, or what she was doing, completely lost in her own thoughts. She was bored, Camelot was peaceful and quiet. There were no bells tolling suddenly in the middle of the night to warn of raiders. There was hardly any reason for her to keep a sharp eye out for someone following her or lurking where they shouldn't be. At first, she had relished the quiet and still. It was a break from constantly being on the alert. But now she was starting to feel a little bored. Hopefully something would happen soon.

"Why is it every time I turn around you are _right_ there?!"

Jaya started slightly and looked up slightly to meet the King's eyes. This was not what she had in mind when she was wishing for something to happen.

"You are forever snooping around the castle." Uther continued, narrowing his eyes.

Jaya shook her head slightly. "Good morning, Sire." she stammered, more shocked than anything that he was suddenly in front of her. She couldn't help the confusion that crossed her face. "Snooping, Sire?" she asked.

Uther glared at her for a moment and swept away from her without a backwards glance, he cloak swirling around her and brushing against her arm.

Jaya stood where she was and slowly let out the breath she was holding in a long sigh, pressurized between her mostly-pursed lips. That wasn't her favorite way to start off a morning, but she could forgive him because she knew that he was worried about Morgana. Though it was still interesting to her that the King thought that she was snooping. He almost made it sound like he thought that she was looking for weaknesses.

* * *

Poor Gwen had been listless over the last two days. She seemed a little lost since Morgana didn't require all of her attention. She floated between helping the kitchens and coming to spend time with Freya to help with the little things here and there that were easier with two people.

Jaya had done her best to keep her busy and smiling, doing what she could to keep her mind off of things that she could not control. Freya had done what she could to stick by Gwen's side, taking on extra work in the kitchens to try to be with her more. Jaya had let her, picking up the slack herself, doing little things here and there to make it a little easier on Freya. Making her bed, tidying up a little to keep the room a little cleaner, generally making less work when she could.

* * *

Gwen found herself alone as she walked through the castle toward Morgana's chambers. She started up the spiral staircase listlessly, wondering if there was anything that had happened, and if Morgana had changed at all. She felt lost without Morgana. She wasn't sure what all she should be doing, Jaya was kind to let her help, and seemed to be trying very hard to keep her spirits up, and she appreciated everything that the Princess was doing, but it just wasn't the same. She stopped abruptly when Gaius was suddenly in front of her, taking a small breather from descending the stairs. "Is she any better?" Gwen heard herself asking before she realized that she hadn't said hello.

Gaius looked haggard and sighed. He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Gwen."

Gwen nodded and did her best to put on a brave face. "I'll just go air out the room then." she smiled tightly and started up the stairs again quickly before Gaius could see the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Gaius watched her go and slowly started down the stairs again. When he got to the bottom he was surprised to see Merlin there. "She's all but dead, Merlin." he sighed, looking at his young ward.

"No. You're going to cure her. You have to." Merlin shook his head staunchly.

"Don't you start." Gaius griped.

"I was wondering…" Merlin's voice trailed off.

"What?" Gaius wondered, suddenly suspicious.

"Maybe I could…" Merlin's voice trailed off as a guard walked by them. "Help."

Gaius looked at him sternly. "If you're suggesting magic…" he started.

"Have you forgotten what happened with Gwen's father, Merlin?" Jaya's voice asked in a low, disapproving tone.

Merlin started and looked at her sharply.

Gaius looked completely unfazed and continued to look at Merlin. "This is not a magical illness, it must be cured by conventional means. We keep trying. See if you can find me some rosemary." Gaius continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"There must be something more that I can do." Merlin protested.

"And yarrow." Gaius offered.

"And yarrow." Merlin echoed, a look of complete disappointment.

"Oh, Merlin, don't be like that. You're still helping at that point." Jaya clapped a hand across his shoulder, _much_ lighter than she would have ever done to Arthur, and grinned at him.

"Jaya. With me." Arthur's voice floated through the hallway.

Jaya looked over and nodded. She focused on Merlin again and smiled slightly. "You'll be helping more than you know. We'll do some digging in the library when I get back from training."

"_Jaya_!" Arthur's voice echoed.

Jaya looked off in the general direction that Arthur's voice came from. "Did he just use his servant voice on me?" she asked, glancing over at Merlin.

Merlin tipped an eyebrow. "It certainly sounds like when he's yelling at me."

"_Jay-__**ya**_!"

"_**What**_?" Jaya yelled down the hallway, using the same tone that Arthur had used the moment before. She beamed at Merlin after a moment of silence that seemed to crackle with irritation and started away.

"Glad to see that you two are getting along so well." Merlin muttered.

Jaya turned around and shrugged, smiling brilliantly, walking backwards a few steps before turning around and heading toward where Arthur's voice seemed to be coming from.

"I've decided that those two deserve each other." Merlin announced, looking over at Gaius.

Gaius' right eyebrow rose and he shook his head slightly. "Rosemary and yarrow, Merlin. And be quick about it."

Merlin frowned and nodded with a sigh. "Rosemary and yarrow."

* * *

"Where _were_ you?" Arthur demanded as Jaya sauntered up.

"You do realize you can't summon me like a servant, right?" Jaya asked, slowing to a stop next to him.

"I wouldn't have to if you were on time." Arthur retorted hotly.

"You're the only one that has a schedule. I have no plans. I make it to practice on time and that's the only thing that's scheduled for me during the day. If you want me somewhere at a certain time you have to tell me. Not just bellow through the halls until you find me." Jaya shrugged, smirking at him.

"Why must you make it so hard not to punch you?" Arthur wondered, starting off the way he had been walking before Jaya had made her appearance.

Jaya shrugged. "The only reason you don't is because you know you'll end up with blood all over those nice clothes. It's really nice of you to think of Merlin like that. It does make it easier on him to keep your clothes clean."

Arthur stopped and spun to face her, not more than a few inches from her face. "You are very irritating."

"And yet you insist on doing everything with me to make sure that you're not bored." Jaya grinned, not disturbed at all by his close proximity.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Come on. Apparently there's someone in the courtyard out front that sent Father a message that he can cure Morgana. And I'm to search him out a bit before I let him in."

Jaya caught up with him and nodded. "Why am I along?"

"Because despite the fact that you're _annoying_, you seem to always get a good read on people."

"Does that mean you'll actually listen to what I have to say about him?" Jaya wondered.

Arthur shot her a sideways glance. "We'll see. Hate to buck tradition."

"Ahhhh, but it would be fun to try it once." Jaya pointed out, cresting the top of the main stair with him at the same time and keeping an easy pace with him as they started down together.

* * *

The main square was relatively empty at this point of the day. Most of everyone was down at the market, which had just opened. It wasn't hard to pick out who they were supposed to talk to. He was standing at the foot of the steps, looking off toward the lower town.

_Pretending to be interested in something else. He knows we're here. He wants _us _to acknowledge _him_. He thinks that he's at least equal to Arthur._ Jaya mused to herself, her eyes narrowing slightly. She already didn't like what was happening. He was about as tall as Arthur, though not nearly as muscle bound. His shoulders were a little slumped, reminding Jaya of the way that Geoffrey's shoulders slumped. A book reader then, prefered to other activities most likely. He had a silvery grey cloak on and the hood up, another mild irritation for Jaya. It struck her that he was doing it on purpose to make sure that they didn't see him until they absolutely had to. She wasn't sure if she was glad that she had left Ridire in her room that morning or not. She was actually starting to feel like she was regretting it.

Arthur must have sensed something along the same lines she did. "What's your business here?" he asked, a little more sharp than normal.

Jaya bit her lips together to keep from gasping or looking surprised when the man turned toward them. He had a shock of long, unruly loose curls that were almost golden, a hook nose and almost snake-like grey eyes. But the most shocking thing about him was the rippling scar that when from his left ear to the base of his nose and then down his cheek and neck to disappear under his clothing. _Burned_. Her mind surmised blandly as an explanation. There were a handful of men that had scars like that in her father's employ. Though they seemed to use it to their advantage on the battlefield, though, now that she thought about it, it dawned on her that the man before them would be a bit more self conscious about the scarring. He wasn't a warrior.

"My name is Edwin Muirden." he introduced himself, hands folded in his sleeves, not bothering to take off his hood.

Jaya fought, and just barely managed to contain a shiver. His voice was much like his eyes. Snake like.

"I have a remedy to cure all ills." Edwin continued, not seeming to notice what effect his voice had.

"Is that so." Jaya heard herself say before she even realized that she had said anything.

Arthur didn't flinch, didn't even act like her scoff was out of place.

A look of annoyance flited across Edwin's face but it was gone almost as quickly as it came. "I beg an audience with the King." he continued, looking at Arthur.

Arthur frowned slightly, he had caught the look of annoyance. "Our court has a physician." he announced, turning on his heel and just barely touching Jaya's left arm with his fingers, signaling they were finished there and were moving on to something else.

Jaya stood a split second longer, looking at Edwin, not wanting to have her back to him, but then turned and started after Arthur. Only two steps behind him.

"I hear the Lady Morgana is gravely ill."

Jaya paused when Arthur stopped. He slowly turned around. "That is no concern of yours." he pointed out harshly. He glanced down at Jaya. If he had blinked at the wrong moment he would have missed the small shake of her head. He could feel it too. Something seemed off.

"I might be able to help her." Edwin continued, unconcerned.

"Our physician has the matter in hand." Arthur nearly cut him short, and turned again to start up the steps.

"I'll be staying at the inn, in case you change your mind." Edwin called after them.

Arthur didn't slow down, and it wasn't until he was halfway down the next hall that he stopped and looked at Jaya. "You don't trust him."

Jaya looked at him and shook her head more openly. "He's a snake. Though he's dressed quite cleverly as a man."

Arthur shook his head slightly. "Come on. Let's go for a ride."

Jaya smirked. "Sounds like a wonderful time."

* * *

It was midafternoon and Arthur had nothing planned for the next couple of hours so he retired after excusing himself from Jaya to his chambers. Merlin was there, having just finished cleaning. Arthur threw himself in a chair and tried to think about anything but Morgana. It was simple enough until Merlin asked if there was any change and Arthur had to tell him there wasn't.

Merlin paced back and forth across the front of the main fireplace. "It's going to be all right." turn and pace toward the door. "It is." turn and pace toward the window. "I know it is." turn and pace back toward the door. "She's going to be absolutely…"

"Merlin." Arthur interrupted, irritation edging his voice.

"What?" Merlin asked, pausing next to the fireplace.

"You're making me anxious." Arthur gritted out, looking at him pointedly.

"But I'm not worried." Merlin protested.

"Then sit down." Arthur ordered, pointing to a chair close to him.

Merlin flopped down in the chair and sat still for a few seconds before he started to tap his long fingers on the table in a quick, repetitive pattern.

Arthur sighed and did his best to ignore it. He only lasted a few seconds before he jumped up and started to pace in front of the fireplace.

"You look anxious." Merlin intoned.

"Shut up, Merlin."

"You're making me nervous." Merlin protested.

"You started it!" Arthur retorted, shooting a hot glare at him.

* * *

"What's the news, Gaius?" Uther asked. It was the third day that Morgana had been ill. She was still laying in her bed, just as she had been when Gwen had tried to wake her up the first morning. Nothing had changed. Her breathing had gotten more shallow, and she seemed more pale than anyone in the room could remember her being.

Gaius looked up from studying Morgana's face, one hand on her forehead. He had been up most of the night doing what he could to break what was ailing her. Books were scattered near the bed, a couple of them still laying open. His frustration was evident in his eyes and he sighed heavily. It was wearing on him that he could not find the reason that Morgana had suddenly stopped waking up. "I cannot preserve her life much longer. She has hours, maybe less."

Gwen hiccupped to cover a gasp from where she was quietly cleaning in the corner.

"We cannot let her die!" Arthur exclaimed, frustration edging his voice.

"Arthur, please." Uther shushed, his voice authoritative.

Arthur glanced at his father and seethed for a moment. "There's a man. He came to the castle yesterday. Claims he can cure her." he protested.

Jaya stood outside the doorway of the servants entrance into Morgana's chambers. Arthur had arrived before his father and had opened it enough so that Jaya could stand in the shadows and listen. She pursed her lips together and shook her head. That was a terrible plan. She couldn't believe he was bringing it up.

"That's ridiculous. He doesn't even know what's wrong with her." Uther scoffed.

Jaya bobbed her head back and forth agreeing with the King. Arthur would be good to listen at this moment.

"He claims he has a remedy to cure all ills."

Jaya rolled her eyes. Arthur was nothing if he wasn't tenacious.

"Impossible." Gaius snapped, glaring slightly.

"Well, for Morgana's sake we can at least hear him out. What have we got to lose?" Arthur protested. "Please, Father."

Jaya shook her head in the half dark. She couldn't believe that he was pushing for the King to meet the snake-man.

"Probably a charleton hoping for a quick shilling." Gaius pointed out.

"I don't care! If she's about to die what harm can it do? Give him his shilling! If there's one chance in a million that he can save her, then why not!" Arthur burst out, his voice rising as he swung his arms around.

Uther was quiet for a moment. "Send for him."

Jaya groaned. This was a terrible plan.


	63. Trouble Afoot

Uther didn't move from Morgana's side from the time that a guard was sent to the inn to fetch the man that Arthur spoke of. Arthur paced and tried to not look at the servant's door that was on the other side of the room. He knew that Jaya was still there. He would be if he was forced to be away from the King but wanted to know what was going on.

"Sire, the physician is in the council chambers awaiting your presence." One of the guards that hadn't been sent announced about twenty minutes later.

Uther stood from where he was sitting next to Morgana's bed and motioned for Gaius and Arthur to follow him. He nodded to the guard, and walked through the door. "Guard the door until I tell you otherwise." Uther demanded, stalking out the door and starting toward the council chambers.

Jaya scooted out of the hallway and down the servant's corridor and out into the main hall a long walk away from where Arthur, Gaius and the King walked, briskly despite Gaius' old age. She glanced both ways quickly and started the opposite way, planning on sneaking in to hear what was being said. But in order to do that, she needed to make sure that she beat the King there. It didn't take her long, darting in and out of the little bit of traffic that she encountered. The servant's entrance door swung quietly like it always did, bless the man who kept it oiled so that the lone figure in the middle of the room didn't know that she had entered. She walked quietly up to the pillar that she always leaned against when she didn't want anyone to know that she was there. She poked her head around the side of the pillar and looked at him. This time he didn't have his hood on, and he looked around the room, something like bored contempt on his face. The look was startled away and quickly replaced by a passive patient one when the doors flung open and the King marched in, Arthur and Gaius in his wake.

As soon as the King was in front of him, the visiting physician dropped to one knee and held out a scroll with his head bowed. "Edwin Muirden, Sire. Physician and loyal servant."

"Welcome to Camelot." Uther intoned in a habitual and not all that welcoming of a way as he took the scroll and opened it up to read it's contents.

Jaya rolled her eyes. He was far from loyal. She could see it in his eyes. But, Uther never really bothered to look at anyone who wasn't at the very least a noble.

Edwin stood up when the King handed back the scroll and looked around him at the other two people in the room.

"Have we met before?" Gaius asked, his voice sounding slightly suspicious.

"I doubt you would forget a face like mine, sir." Edwin mused in a bored way.

"Do you really believe you have a remedy?" Uther demanded, looking at Edwin with a sharp look.

"There are not many ills that I have seen that I have not successfully treated, Sire. So when I heard of the Lady Morgana's illness, I felt honor bound to offer my services."

"You say you have a cure for all. An antidote for everything." Gaius asked, without really asking.

"Yes, although it's not a simple as that." Edwin informed, his voice slightly condescending.

Gaius' lips pursed together and his eyes narrowed slightly.

Arthur did his best to hide the shock from his face. He had never heard anyone talk to Gaius like that before.

"Gaius is the court physician." Uther introduced, his tone slightly edged. Apparently he didn't appreciate the tone either.

"You are indeed a legend, sir." Edwin turned to him, his oily voice turning placating as his smiled slightly. "I'm delighted to meet you."

Jaya rolled her eyes. He was not.

"I'm curious to know what has affected her." Edwin continued, his voice not changing tone or pitch.

"An infection of the brain." Gaius offered, his lips pressed together slightly. He didn't look too pleased about the tone or the look on the younger man's face.

Edwin hummed. "And your treatment?" he wondered, sounding like he was testing Gaius.

"Yarrow." Gaius snapped.

"Yes, yes." Edwin agreed, Gaius passing the test, at least in part.

"Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation." Gaius continued, sounding agitated that he was being questioned.

"Interesting." Edwin spoke almost to himself.

"Why? What would you suggest?" Arthur demanded, feeling slighted that Gaius would be questioned such in front of him.

"No, no, no. That's all fine." Edwin shushed, smiling slightly. "All good." he sent an oily smile at Gaius. "If, that is,...it's the right diagnosis."

Jaya closed her eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment to control herself. If she had any say, _at all_, she would step out of hiding and inform the King that Edwin had made Morgana ill. Someway, somehow. Unfortunately she did not. And without any proof, she would most likely have to pack everything up and go back to the Island, and her parents would be furious.

"What would your diagnosis be?" Uther demanded.

"Well, without examining the patient…"Edwin trailed off, looking around the room in a snake like way.

"He should examine her." Arthur agreed, almost too quickly.

"I would need my equipment." Edwin continued, looking from Arthur to the King.

"Of course, you will have use of the guest chambers." Uther agreed.

Jaya rolled her eyes and let out a silent sigh. This was not going to end well. She could feel it.

"And consider my manservant at your disposal." Arthur chimed in.

"I will start right away." Edwin bowed, an oily smile flashing across his face.

* * *

Jaya peered around the edge of the pillar until she was sure that Arthur was completely out of the room before she made a dash for the servant's entrance, a little magic to make sure everything was quiet and she wasn't seen, and she was into the dark hallway and running toward the light of the more popular hallway.

Arthur followed Edwin, more than a few paces behind, doing his best to make it seem like he wasn't following. He was curious. He couldn't remember the last time that someone had questioned Gaius, especially in front of his father. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand grabbed his arm and jerked him toward the left. His eyes darted around and then narrowed when he saw who it was. "I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised."

"But ya were for some reason." Jaya mused, smirking at him.

"Where did you come from?" Arthur demanded, keeping his voice hushed to match hers.

Jaya shrugged. "Same place you did."

"The council chamber?" Arthur asked, confused.

Jaya raised her eyebrows slightly. "You realize you _told_ me that you were going with your father to talk to Gaius while he was keeping an eye on Morgana."

Arthur pursed his lips slightly. "So you snuck in to hear what we decided to do."

"You almost sound like you're upset." Jaya chided, tipping an eyebrow at him.

Arthur fumed for a minute and then looked at her square. "What do you think?"

"About him? Or about this situation?" Jaya wondered.

"About what we decided." Arthur shrugged.

"I think it's a terrible plan. And I'd bet half a year's wage that he created this sickness himself." Jaya answered bluntly.

Arthur looked at her like she was crazy. "How could he have possibly done that?"

"Keep your voice down." Jaya hissed, glaring at him. "I don't know how, it's just a feeling."

"A feeling." Arthur repeated, looking at her like he thought that she was crazy. "Now you're starting to sound like Merlin and his 'funny feelings'." Arthur looked at her like he had expected more from her.

Jaya's eyebrows crinkled together. "You don't feel that way about him?"

Arthur shrugged. "He seems fine. It's strange the way he was talking to Gaius, but maybe he's threatened by him. Gaius does know so much."

Jaya looked at Arthur and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I think we should give him a chance." Arthur shrugged.

"He's a snake." Jaya bit.

"Keep _your_ voice down." Arthur shushed, pushing her farther back into the empty hallway.

Jaya curled her lip slightly. "You don't think so, do you."

"I think anything is worth seeing Morgana better. I don't know what will happen to my father if she dies."

"What if he's _lying_?" Jaya wondered.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Arthur shrugged.

"And if she dies anyway?" Jaya looked at him and tipped her head.

"We'll know that we did everything that we could."

Jaya looked at him for a minute and then shook her head slightly.

* * *

Merlin carefully half walked, half waddled into the guest chambers and eased the last of a few pieces of equipment onto the table. He stepped back and looked over the mess of tubes and rounded containers with more tubes coming off of them. It didn't look like anything that Gaius had. It didn't even really look like it was for medicinal purposes at all.

"Yes, it was all originally designed for alchemy." Edwin's voice agreed over his shoulder.

"Making gold?" Merlin questioned, tilting his head slightly to the left.

"You have an interest in science?" Edwin wondered.

"Well, science is knowledge." Merlin shrugged, still intrigued by the tubes and containers scattered on the table.

"It has the answers to everything." Edwin agreed.

"It can't explain love." Merlin shrugged, standing upright.

"Are you in love then?" Edwin asked, his voice mildly curious.

"No." Merlin shook his head. "I mean feelings, emotions." he corrected.

"You seem too bright to be a servant." Edwin mused, looking at him closely.

"Oh, don't be fooled, I'm not that bright." Merlin shook his head, picking up a small rectangular box that had intricate carvings across the top and around the sides.

"Yes, we will need that." Edwin plucked it from his hands as he walked past. "Now, we must hurry to the Lady Morgana before it's too late."

Merlin rushed out of the door after him and pointed the way that they needed to start to get to Morgana's chambers. As he walked he wondered why Edwin was only carrying that small box. It seemed strange that Edwin didn't have more things with him. How was he going to properly examine Morgana if he only had that one box? There was no way that it held all of his medical supplies. Gaius' round medicine bag was nearly four times the size.

As if he read Merlin's thoughts Edwin suddenly stopped. "You didn't grab my medical bag." He looked at Merlin and frowned tightly.

"Which one was that?" Merlin wondered.

Edwin sighed, like Merlin was trying his patience. "The black square one." he explained. "I'll stay here while you run to get it to make sure that you have the correct one."

Merlin pursed his lips and started off back the way that they came, trying to not be irritated at the way that Edwin had addressed him. He scurried off down the hallway and paused for a moment when he saw Jaya and Arthur walking together. The exact words eluded him, they were too far away, but the tones he could hear. It seemed like they were in the middle of an argument of some sort, and a rather heated one too by the way that Arthur was looking at her. That was strange to him. Usually the two of them got along so well. He shrugged and figured he would hear about it later and hurried off to grab the square, black bag that Edwin had told him to be careful with when he was bringing it up to the guest chambers in the first place.

* * *

"This is _not_ over." Jaya hissed as she and Arthur paused at the place where she would have to turn to go down the servant's hallway to get to Morgana's chambers the back way so that she wouldn't be seen.

"You're overreacting." Arthur held out, looking at her and frowning slightly. "You can't seriously base something on just a feeling."

"I did on Valentin." Jaya challenged folding her arms, shifting her weight onto her left leg and kicking her right out to the side slightly.

Arthur was going to open his mouth to protest, but he knew that he didn't have a come back for that. She had been right.

"All I'm asking is that you trust me." Jaya looked at Arthur and tilted her head slightly to the right.

"Do you trust me?" Arthur wondered.

"Of course. I just think your trust in him is misplaced." Jaya lightly punched his left shoulder.

Arthur absorbed the hit and shook his head slightly. "I meet up with you here."

Jaya nodded. She hurried off down the hallway and situated herself in the dark corner where the servant's door was open just enough for her to see the bed where Morgana lay, but not so much that it would be noticed that the door was open and then be pushed closed.

Arthur eased into the room and came to stand next to his father, nodding to him before standing off to the side slightly with his arms clasped behind his back while he glanced around the room and settled on where he knew that Jaya was standing, waiting to see what would happen.

Gaius was standing over Morgana, looking her over one more time, trying to see if there was anything that could be done for her, or if her condition had changed since he saw her last. His lips were tight and white and he sighed when he stood up. No change.

Uther looked around him impatiently. He was not used to being kept waiting. Just as he was about to say something, the door to Morgana's chambers swung in and Edwin swished inside, followed by a struggling Merlin.

"Put my equipment over there." He gestured with a halfhearted flip of his hand toward the small table off to the left of Morgana's bed where the white lilies had just been replaced with a bright collage of wild flowers that Gwen had picked up from the market. "Sire," he addressed Uther directly, without being spoken to, "I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy."

Uther seemed a little peeved that he had been addressed such, but put on a reserved face. "Of course." he motioned to Arthur and started toward the door himself.

"That includes you, Gaius." Edwin turned, his snake-like voice running over the room toward Gaius.

"But I am eager to learn from your methods!" Gaius protested, folding his hands into his sleeves and looking irritated.

"Now is not the time for instruction." Edwin disagreed, "I will need all my concentration."

"Gaius…" Uther gestured toward the door and started to move.

Gaius hesitated a few heartbeats and then started out the door, sighing to himself.

The King waited until Gaius was a few steps in front of him and then followed. As soon as the door was shut Edwin turned back to Morgana and smiled. He had just bent over to get closer to her head when a scuffling noise caught his attention. He turned around and looked behind him sharply. "Are you spying on me?" he demanded harshly of the mousy serving girl that was in the room.

She jumped and looked at him, out of sorts. "I wasn't. I'm her maidservant." she shook her head.

Jaya pursed her lips and her eyebrows knit together slightly. That was strange. It was odd enough that he kicked the prince, physician _and_ the King out of the room, but then to assume that he was being spied on...what was he hiding?

"Then bring me some water." Edwin ordered.

"Someone should be with her." Gwen protested, straightening slightly.

"Do you want to be responsible for her death?" Edwin demanded, glaring at her.

"No, but…" Gwen started, looking unsure.

"Then you will bring me some water!" Edwin snapped. "Quickly! Or she may die."

Gwen started slightly and rushed out of the room.

Jaya frowned and glared into the room. She suddenly wished that Arthur was there watching with her. It would make explaining why she distrusted him so much. _Where_ was he? Was he incapable of finding the servant's hallway? She watched Edwin bend over Morgana and figured that Arthur had gotten stalled by his father. Ohhhhhh, she had a bad feeling about this.

Her fears were confirmed when he started talking. She didn't understand what it was that he said, it was a language that she didn't know, but she _did_ know what it meant when his eyes flashed gold. He had magic. Jaya felt both stunned and completely unsurprised at the same time. Of _course_ he had magic. It made so much more sense. Jaya almost groaned. Whatever it was that he had just done to Morgana, it was probably to undo what he had done to begin with. Maybe Camelot wasn't as boring as she thought it was.

Edwin opened and closed the little box that was in his right hand and dabbed a bright white handkerchief against Morgana's ear. He then smiled to himself and started toward the door.

Jaya straightened where she stood and started down the hallway, intending to follow him to see what he was going to do now that he had "cured" Morgana. She followed him down the main hallway between bed chambers, careful to make it look like she just had happened to be walking down the same hallway as him.

If Edwin noticed that she was there he didn't indicate it, or he wasn't concerned with being followed. He continued on his way, smiling and nodded to the servants that he passed.

Jaya snorted. He probably had never been followed in his life before. She paused when he turned the corner to his right and missed Gwen slogging up the stairs with a very full bucket of water in her hands. Jaya hurried the last few steps that separated her from Gwen and laid a hand on her right arm. "I don't think he'll be needin' that, Gwen." she mused, her voice low. Jaya risked a quick look at Gwen and then focused back on Edwin, who was nearing the end of the hallway.

Gwen looked up, puzzled. Both from Jaya suddenly being there and from what she said. "Why not?"

"He's already done and is going to look for the King, if I had anyone to bet with." Jaya informed.

Gwen nodded slowly. "I'll bring it anyway and wash her face. She hasn't had a proper bath in a few days as it is."

Jaya nodded and stretched slightly to see where Edwin went. "Would you excuse me, Gwen?" she wondered.

"Oh course." Gwen nodded, smiling brightly, before he face fell into confusion as she watched Jaya go, wondering why a princess, visiting or no, would ask to be excused from a serving girl's presence.


	64. The Chase

"Great news, Your Majesty!" Edwin's voice floated down the stairs in front of his decent down the great stair that wrapped around the great stone griffin that stood sentry over the lower hallway that lead to the council chamber.

Jaya threw caution to the wind and broke into a run her soft boots sliding on the polished flagstones as she slid to a stop and looked over the half wall that was up next to the griffin's head. She got to it just in time to see Uther stop and turn. Arthur, Merlin and Gaius stopped a little slower and turned to look at the King and then Edwin, who nearly down to the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it then?" Uther's voice demanded, apparently not all that concerned that he could be heard.

"It is a cerebral hemorrhage." Edwin's voice was quieter, but still carried up the steps.

"Hemorrhage?" Gaius' eyebrow rose to a great height. "I don't think so."

"I found this trace of blood in her ear." Edwin held out the handkerchief.

Jaya leaned against the half wall and peered over the edge. Even from where she was she could see the small spot of bright red on the white handkerchief that the visiting physician held out to the King.

"God in heaven." Uther breathed, his eyes not moving from the blood.

"The severity depends on the site and volume of the bleed." Edwin instructed, his eyes drifting from the King to Arthur. "If not treated it can lead to coma and eventually death." Edwin's eyes slid to Gaius and waited.

"How could you have missed this?" The King demanded, looking at Gaius harshly.

"I didn't see any blood." Gaius retorted staunchly.

"Please," Edwin interrupted, before the King was about to snarl something else. "Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation." Edwin looked back at the King before shifting slightly. "Can you imagine what that might have done?"

Jaya would have groaned if she thought that they wouldn't have been able to hear her. This was not going well at all.

The King rotated slightly and pierced Gaius with a look that demanded an explanation.

"It may have increased the bleed." Gaius answered a small sigh in his voice.

"Is there a cure?" The King demanded, looking between the two of them.

"See for yourself." Edwin gestured up the stairs. "If M'Lord isn't too busy at the moment."

Uther waved off any protest that would have come from Gaius about meeting with the advisors, as they were already late, and gestured Edwin to lead the way.

Edwin turned and started up the stairs, Uther and Gaius in his wake.

Arthur paused in following his father and looked at Merlin. "Go to the council chambers and let the advisors know that Father will be a little late."

"What?" Merlin protested, his head pulling back slightly.

"Don't argue, Merlin. Just do it." Arthur rolled his eyes. _Why_ couldn't he just have a normal servant that didn't ask questions?

Merlin blanched slightly. "What am I supposed to tell them?"

"That the King had a urgent matter to look into and that he will come as soon as he is able. Gods, Mer_lin_. Must I think of everything?" Arthur looked at him with tried patience.

"And that's going to be enough for them?" Merlin questioned.

"Merlin! He's the _King_. It will be enough. Now _go_!" Arthur snapped, the vein on the right side of his neck popping out slightly in his frustration.

Merlin shrugged. "That doesn't seem like it would be the best explanation, but since _you_ suggested it I'll go with that."

If he didn't think that he was going to miss what was going on in Morgana's chambers, Arthur would have personally put Merlin in the stocks and told the council that his father would be late. His face must have betrayed his thoughts because Merlin grinned and spun on his heels to head off toward the council chambers.

* * *

Jaya hurried away from where she was standing and skittered into the servants hallway's shadows just as Edwin turned the corner to the hallway, the King half a step behind him. She leaned up against the wall and sighed a small breath to herself. It wasn't very often that she was glad that she didn't have Ridire along, but she was quite thankful that he didn't seem interested in coming with her that morning. They both wouldn't have made it. She waited until Arthur walked past and then she slipped to the other wall and poked her head slightly around the corner.

"I'll leave you to see the Lady by yourself." Edwin mused, bowing in deference to the King and walking away down the hall.

"Shall we?" The King asked, nodding to Arthur to open the door.

Arthur did so, stepping out of the way to let the King and Gaius pass him, before going in himself and pulling the door closed behind him.

Jaya hurried down the hall and eased into her hiding spot where she could see most of the room. Arthur had stopped just inside the door, Gaius had walked forward a bit farther, looking around at the instruments, his eyebrow tipped in a disapproving glare.

The King had hurried across the room and sat on the edge of Morgana's bed, relief and joy covering his face. "Morgana, this is truly a miracle." He breathed, his face radiant. He kissed her forehead, almost reverently, and cupped her chin in his hand. "I thought...I really thought…" He stumbled, trying to come up with the words.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." Morgana admonished, smirking, eating up the unheld back adoration that was in his face.

Jaya frowned slightly. She had never seen Arthur get treated like that. It seemed strange to her that Uther would be so relieved when his ward was healed, but was more than willing to storm about and toss Arthur into the dungeons when he stepped a toe out of line. She looked away from the King and Morgana to Arthur, still standing by the door.

Arthur had folded his hands behind his back, and he had a decidedly reserved relieved look on his face.

"What exactly did he give you?" Gaius wondered, stepping out from behind the equipment that Merlin had brought in for Edwin that didn't look like it had been touched.

Morgana looked over at him and smiled slightly. "I have no idea, but thank heaven he did." she smiled between Gaius and the King.

Jaya leaned against the doorframe and frowned to herself. She _had_ to tell someone that Edwin had used magic. There was no way that the King would be a good one to talk to. He would be furious that she was spying and would focus more on that than on the fact that magic had been used. Or worse, be furious about both and use his blind wrath that he had when it came to magic to exact punishment on her for what she had done, even though she had exposed something that was dangerous to Morgana's health. And what if he went after Morgana? That wasn't any good either.

Gaius was the only one that looked like he wasn't completely satisfied with the answer that Morgana had given. Not that he was upset with her, but he looked like there was something that he thought didn't quite fit.

If it was anyone she was going to tell, it was Gaius.

* * *

"Edwin, I wanted to offer you my congratulations." Gaius raised his voice a little so that it would catch up with the younger healer before he did.

Edwin stopped and turned to face him.

Jaya slid easily between two pillars on the outside of the hallway, looking out over the courtyard, wondering what it was that Gaius was doing. It didn't seem like a very good plan at all. It could be argued that following him wasn't the best either.

"Thank you." Edwin smiled one of his best slippery smiles and nodded.

"She was all but dead and you brought her back to life." Gaius mused, sounding like he was appropriately astounded. "How exactly did you do that?"

Edwin seemed bemused and shrugged slightly. "I have developed an elixir for the treatment for just such an ailment."

"I'd love to know the ingredients." Gaius hinted.

Jaya shifted so that she was leaning on her elbows and folded her hands. This wasn't going well at _all_.

"It is not yet perfected. You must give me more time before I make it public." Edwin preened but declined to answer.

"The injury to your face?" Gaius wondered, changing tactics.

"It happened when I was very young." Edwin sidestepped the question.

"Perhaps it was I that treated you for it." Gaius offered.

"I told you. We've never met." Edwin very nearly snapped.

Gaius just stood where he was and watched as the younger man walked away.

Jaya pursed her lips and closed her eyes for a moment. Apparently Edwin was lying about more than just how he cured Morgana. Things were going to get worse before they got better.

Gaius stood where he was for a moment and then started off on his way back to his chambers. He shuffled up the stairs and slowly pushed his door open. Once the door was closed softly behind him, he sighed heavily. "Edwin Muirden." He mused, his lips pursed and his head slightly shaking back and forth. Why does that sound so familiar?" Gauis walked into his chambers farther and leaned his hands on the top of the table that was balancing most of his scientific equipment. "Edwin Muirden." He mused again, much more to himself this time.

"He used magic."

"Good heavens!" Gaius snapped, startling and whipping around to look at Jaya, lounging on the stairs, looking like she had been there for a while. "What are you doing here! You nearly put me in an early grave! You should know better than to sneak into an old man's chambers and do such things!" Gaius walked briskly around the table and stood where he could glare at her sternly, his hands on his hips. "What were you thinking?!"

Jaya, to her credit, looked ashamed for a moment. "I'm sorry for the fright, Gaius. I certainly didn't mean it."

Gaius looked at her sternly for a moment longer, letting her squirm for a moment longer before he sighed and dropped his hands. "What did you say, Child?"

Jaya sat up and leaned her elbows on her knees, folding her hands together and pinning Gaius with a steely look. "He used magic. I don't know what kind, but it was a terrible magic that made my skin crawl when I heard it."

"Are you positive?" Gaius asked, looking at her, slightly agast.

"You think that he's dangerous, don't you." Jaya countered, tilting her head toward the left slightly, her wildly loose curls sliding and bouncing over her shoulder like a light brown waterfall.

Gaius narrowed his eyes slightly. "What makes you think that?"

"You asked him about his face."

"I don't see how that tells you that I think he's dangerous." Gaius huffed. "And how do you know that?!"

Jaya shrugged. "You haven't trusted him since you met him the first time and he talked to you like he knew so much more than you. And it's only gotten worse since he wouldn't let you watch him examine Morgana or tell you how he healed her."

"Good gracious, Child! Have you nothing better to do than spy on me nearly have the morning?" Gaius demanded.

Jaya shrugged and looked at him like she wasn't sure what to do with the question. "Well, I certainly couldn't let the King see me now, could I?" she asked, swinging herself to her feet and stretching, her hands at the middle of her back.

Gaius hrphmphed quietly and shook his head at her. "You're sure it was magic?"

"His eyes flashed gold. Just like every other magic user I've seen since I've been here." Jaya shrugged like it was a well known fact.

Gaius sighed deeply. "This is not good."

"What do I do?" Jaya asked.

"Nothing, for now." Gaius shook his head.

"I'm not all that sure it's wise to not do something." Jaya countered, shaking her head slightly.

"We're not sure who Edwin is yet. We can't be sure what he's really here for." Gaius looked at her sternly.

Jaya shifted her weight to her left foot and kicked her right leg out slightly to the side, her swords bumping lightly against her thighs as her weight shifted. "He poisoned Morgana in the first place, Gaius. I don't know how yet, and I don't know why yet, but I know it. As sure as the sun rises in the East. I can't just stand idly by. He's a snake."

"We can't just bring this to the King the way that it is, Jaya. He'll ask how you know this, and if you tell him that you were spying, he'll be furious." Gaius looked at her sternly.

Jaya folded her arms over her chest and looked at him, a stubborn set to her jaw. "I'm not saying just rush in there and tell him what I saw and what I've heard this morning. _That's_ not much of a plan at all, is it? Sounds a little like something that Merlin might cook up. Like the time that he burst into the council chamber to tell everyone that he had magic and had cured Gwen's father." Jaya snorted slightly and shook her head at the memory. "I'm just saying that we should have a plan. Edwin _obviously_ does, and he's already put it into action before we knew he was here."

Gaius looked at her for a moment and shook his head slightly. "I'm not so sure that it's a good idea to get tangled up with him."

"You _do_ think he's dangerous. Why?" Jaya asked, a shrewd look falling into her eyes and tone covering the words that she spoke. "I was only guessing before, but you most certainly do think it."

"I'm not sure who he is. He seems familiar to me. And his name sounds like one that I've heard before, but I simply cannot place it." Gaius shrugged. "I'm an old man. Perhaps I'm simply remembering things that I haven't really seen or heard."

Jaya looked at him and her the right corner of her upper lip twitched like she was going to sneer or snarl, but had just enough self control to rein it in. "I'm not sure what you're afraid of Gaius, but I can tell you right now that it's not going to be a good thing to leave him unchecked and unchallenged and you know it." Jaya started toward the door after Gaius didn't move or say anything to deny her statement. "And if he's _half_ as dangerous as you think he is, but won't let on, you and I both know that Merlin's going to fall face flat into it before we can figure out if there's really any danger at all." Jaya paused with her hand on the latch of the door. "Don't let this get out of hand, Gaius. Find out who he is, and help me figure out a way to stop him. You're the only one that I can talk to about this. I can't tell Arthur. I have a feeling he won't be able to help."

"I'm not sure you should be the one scolding me, Princess." Gaius pointed out, looking at her sternly.

"Gaius-" Jaya started, her tone full of reproach.

"Don't you have someone else to spy on today? I have work to do." Gaius snapped, looking at her sternly.

Jaya blinked and her mouth twitched slightly before she blinked and pulled the door open with more force than she really needed. "Yes. Because I'm going to do my best to make sure to find out what exactly he has planned." She walked through the door. "Maybe then you'll be willing to do something about it." drifted through the opening as it closed until the door clicked shut behind her.

Gaius sighed heavily and shook his head, turning to his work.

It took Jaya a little bit to track Edwin down. She hadn't been able to find out where he was staying before he had insisted on seeing Morgana. All that she had to go off of was that the King had said that Edwin could have use of the guest chambers. Which means that she was able to narrow it down to half a wing of the castle. And she couldn't just go down the halls opening every door to see if there was someone in it. She caught a break when she stumbled across Merlin in one of the hallways, muttering under his breath about having two masters and not enough time.

"Having trouble, Merlin?" Jaya wondered, her voice low, but not so low as to make any passers by wonder what it was that they were talking about.

Merlin sighed. "For someone who isn't a nobel, Edwin can sure be demanding and degrading. Worse than Arthur even."

Jaya's eyebrows rose. "You know if he hears that he's going to take that as a challenge."

Merlin groaned. "At least _he's_ not following me around, being a prat. With Morgana being ill he's more or less distracted."

Jaya hummed in agreement, thinking about how much time Arthur was spending trailing his father.

"The only good thing about it is that Edwin is closest to the kitchen, so carrying water or heavy trays of food isn't so bad." Merlin mused, rubbed the muscles on his left shoulder.

Jaya smirked and nodded. "At least there's that."

"Better be off, Edwin is sure to lose his temper if I don't get another bucket of lukewarm water." Merlin's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head, indicating that he thought the request was ridiculous for some reason or another.

Jaya stepped out of his way and gestured for him to continue. "Don't let me slow you down."

Merlin rolled his eyes and started on his way again.

Jaya walked down the hall and settled herself in a small alcove that was a little ways down the hall from the first guest chamber. She waited until she was comfortable, and she was sure that no one would see and her eyes flashed silver. A medium sized book zapped into her hands and she started reading, glad for the distraction and the cover, should anyone stumble upon her.

She didn't have to wait too long. Just as she got into the third chapter a guard walked up to the door of the guest chambers and knocked loudly.

"The King requests your presents in the council chambers." The guard instructed, his voice louder than it really needed to be.

"Then I shall go to him there." Edwin's snake-voice responded.

Jaya allowed herself a small shiver. Gods she hated his voice. She waited for a moment and then watched the guard walk past her with Edwin half a step behind him. A smirk tweaked the corner of her mouth. She did love a chase.


	65. Slithering into Position

"Name your reward." Uther all but demanded, lounging on the modest throne in the council chambers.

"I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient, Sire." Edwin deferred bowing slightly and folding his hands together.

Jaya rolled her eyes behind her favorite pillar and shook her head. Oh the lies.

"There must be something that I can do for you." Uther countered.

"No." Edwin shook his head. "I will wait until the Lady Morgana is fully recovered, then I will be on my way."

"Why don't you stay awhile?" Uther wondered. "You could live here in the palace."

"No. I-I feel I would be trespassing. And you already have a court physician." Edwin protested.

"I'm sure Gaius would be glad for your help." Uther brushed off the complaint.

Jaya rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure that Gaius wouldn't be.

"It is a kind offer but…" Edwin started.

"Think about it. Dine with me later. Give me your decision then." Uther cut him off again.

"To dine with Your Majesty is a reward in itself." Edwin responded with a flourishing bow.

Jaya half gagged and rolled her eyes. He most definitely wanted something. Why was it Uther was so paranoid about magic users when he insisted on inviting the worst of them to stay? Course, when she thought about it, it actually made sense why he was so angry and distrustful of the other magic users.

She snuck out of the council chambers and carefully closed the door behind her as members of the council started to walk in for another meeting with the King. They weren't going to say anything that she was interested in hearing anyway. Off to the library it was. She needed a new book to read. Hopefully it wouldn't take her too long to find something interesting to read.

Jaya never made it to the library. She stopped off at her rooms to pull Ridire out for a walk and got caught up playing with him in the gardens, before heading out to the stable to take Courage for a quick ride to stretch his legs and feel the wind again.

* * *

Geoffrey looked up from his books when he heard footsteps. It didn't sound like the visiting Princess, but he wanted to make sure. She was a nice girl, but it seemed to him that she was more nosey than she should be about things that didn't really pertain to her. He hadn't caught her in the act of doing something that she shouldn't have been, but the library was big and she was terribly hard to sneak up on. "Gaius!" he exclaimed, smiling when he saw his old friend.

Gaius smiled at him stiffly and nodded. "Geoffrey. I'm here to ask a favor of you."

Geoffrey's eyebrows flitted together for a moment, but still looked curious. "Anything for an old friend."

Gaius nodded slightly. "I wish to see the court records from the time of the Great Purge."

Geoffrey looked horrified. "What possible need could you have for those?"

"I fear that the past has come back to haunt us." Gaius muttered.

"All the more reason to keep the records hidden." Geoffrey protested.

"I know that neither of us want to relive that time, but this is a matter of great urgency." Gaius assured.

"The records are sealed!" Geoffrey nearly hissed. "They cannot be opened. Uther has forbidden it."

"Geoffrey, I beg of you." Gaius tried again.

"I'm sorry my friend." Geoffrey came around the desk and faced him square. "This time you ask too much. Even for me."

Gaius looked at Geoffrey for a moment and then slowly nodded. " I understand. Thank you anyway. I'm sure that my worry is for nothing."

Geoffrey smiled tightly. "Nothing good will come from looking back at those dark days, Old Friend."

Gaius nodded and turned away, leaving the library, sighting a need to get some things set up for the next day's patients. As he walked out he muttered under his breath: "Nothing good will come from ignoring them either."

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door. He was curious about all the things that Edwin had had him bring up to the guest chambers. But mostly the box that Edwin had snatched from him was bothering him. Why would Edwin grab it away so quickly? When there was no answer from inside, Merlin slowly pushed the door open. He quickly glanced around the room. No Edwin to be seen. Good, time to find out what was going on with the box.

Merlin walked through the chambers, eyeing the different scientific equipment as he walked slowly by. He finally made it to the desk where the small brown box sat, looking completely innocent. Yet when he picked it up something felt off about it. He opened it and looked inside. It was full to the top with small black beetles. None of them moved. It didn't even look like they were real. He closed the lid and looked at intently. The top was carved down the middle with what looked like magical words. Without thinking that it could actually be the case, Merlin muttered them to himself as he read across them again. He started slightly when a low buzzing sound came from the box. After a split second of indecision, Merlin cracked open the top of the box again. The beetles looked _very_ real now. The whole of them were moving over and around each other.

"Very good." Edwin's voice praised from a little behind him.

Merlin jumped and spun to face him, the top of the box clunking closed softly and a glass container full of a bright blue powder crashing to the floor with the sound of breaking glass and a poof of blue dust. He handed the box to Edwin with the other held his hand out for it.

"Swefin." Edwin commanded with a soft tone, watching the bugs settle down and stop moving altogether before closing the lid again and looking at Merlin shrewdly. "You have magic."

"It wasn't me." Merlin shook his head. "I didn't do anything."

"How else could you have brought them to life?" Edwin wondered, his voice oily. "Only magic can do such a thing." He smirked at Merlin. "These little angels are how I cured the Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain." He pinned Merlin with a searching look. "Magic can be a force for good."

"I know." Merlin retorted, realizing a moment too late that he had not only all but admitted to having magic, but that he had sounded much too defensive. Gaius was going to kill him.

"Then why do you fear it?" Edwin asked, moving past him to set the box down on the table again.

"Uther has banned it. It's not permitted." Merlin offered, feeling like it should have been obvious why he had some fear of his magic.

"Should I have let Morgana die?" Edwin wondered, looking at him closely.

"No." Merlin responded almost too quickly.

"People like us, we have a gift." Edwin pointed out. "Don't you think that gift should be used to make this world a better place?"

"Perhaps." Merlin allowed, bending down to start scooping up the blue powder that had spilled.

"Don't waste your time picking that up." Edwin shook his head. "Feormian daerst renian." Edwin mused with a small flick of his wrist.

The powder flew up in an orderly fashion and into an empty jar. When Merlin looked back down the glass from the broken jar was gone.

"Why waste a talent like that? I can teach you." Edwin offered, looking at Merlin shrewdly.

"Raedan asce geatan." Merlin quietly said.

The jar tipped some of the blue powder into a nearby bowl.

Edwin looked delighted. "What do you use this for?"

"Gaius doesn't like me to." Merlin shook his head slightly.

"A gift like yours should be nurtured, practiced, enjoyed." Edwin gestured with each word. "You need someone to help you. Encourage you."

Briefly the thought of Jaya crossed Merlin's mind. Kilgharrah had said that she was there to help him. But she also had been completely against him helping Morgana the way he wanted to. For someone who was so impetuous and very nearly careless she sure seemed to want to keep a tight rein on using magic. But…that didn't mean anything other than she was careful. He hadn't heard many stories about her life in Ireland, but what he had heard didn't make him think that she was out of line for being careful. "Perhaps." He allowed.

"Imagine what we could achieve if we shared our knowledge." Edwin continued like he hadn't even heard Merlin.

"I should be getting back." Merlin mentioned easing toward the door.

"Of course." Edwin nodded. "But you must promise to keep our secret safe."

Merlin grabbed the latch and nodded. "Of course."

"People like you and I, we must look after each other." Edwin reminded.

Merlin smiled tightly and nodded. He pulled the door open and quickly moved out into the hallway and pulled the door closed behind him. "You and I aren't much alike I don't think." he muttered, starting on his way toward the stables. He doubted that Arthur had thought to ask the stable boys to muck out his horses stalls. Might as well work on that as anything.

* * *

"You look especially troubled." Jaya mused.

Gaius started, his right hand rushing up to his chest to cover his heart. "Gracious!" he exclaimed, calming down slightly and dropping his hand and shoulders with a frustrated sigh. "Is this something that I should expect often?" he wondered, glowering at her slightly.

Jaya shrugged, her elbows were propped up on the table behind her, her hands hanging limply next to her. "I honestly don't mean it, Gaius." she shifted slightly, easing one of her feet out from under Ridire's front elbow.

Gaius looked at her sternly and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Jaya asked, looking at him shrewdly.

"Nothing that can't be fixed with a little hard work." Gaius brushed her off with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's still about Edwin, isn't it."

Gaius looked at her and pursed his lips. "You're _sure_ that you saw him use magic."

"As sure as this." Jaya smirked and snapped her fingers, her eyes flashing silver.

Every book that was on the tables and floors suddenly levitated.

"Put those down!" Gaius snapped, looking at her like she was going to be the death of him.

Jaya shrugged and carefully lowered the books down with another flash of silver from her eyes and let the books go as soon as they were back to their original places.

Gaius eyed her sternly for a moment. "I'm worried about him, yes." He allowed. "But I'm more worried what will happen if…"

"If Merlin does something stupid?" Jaya asked, tilting her head slightly, a wry smile on her face.

Gaius frowned and hurmphed.

"Why is Uther hell bent on insisting dangerous, magical men stay in Camelot with him?" Jaya asked suddenly, sitting upright and looking at Gaius pointedly.

Gaius looked at her like she had just slapped him. "What?"

"He invited Edwin to stay on a while. And to dine with him tonight." Jaya leaned forward so that her elbows were resting on her knees.

Gaius gaped at her.

"He did the exact same thing with Valentin. He wanted him to stay on as a Knight of Camelot." Jaya continued like Gaius wasn't puffing like a fish out of water at her.

"You shouldn't say such things." Gaius scolded.

Jaya frowned slightly.

Gaius was just about to start talking again when there was a knock on the door. He looked back over his shoulder to tip an eyebrow at the door.

"I'll just be a moment." Jaya said in a loud whisper. She darted up, and quickly took the steps to the loft two at a time, Ridire bounding up behind her. In a single motion, nearly as one they both laid down on the floor.

Gaius fumed for a moment, but then turned toward the door. "Come in." he called. He was only slightly surprised to see Geoffrey walk into the room, a large book covered in a plain brown cloth under one arm.

"Gaius, you've been a good friend to me over the years, and you've done me many kindness. I can't deny you this one request."

"The records?" Gaius asked, his head tilting slightly with the question.

"I know you wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Geoffrey nodded, looking _very_ uncomfortable.

"You must believe me, there is a great deal at stake."

"If Uther were to discover this, he would kill us both." Geoffrey cautioned.

"It is for Uther's sake that I make the request." Gaius assured.

Geoffrey looked like he was going to bolt for a moment and then slowly handed over the material clad book.

"Thank you old friend." Gaius smiled slightly.

Geoffrey looked at Gaius and nodded slightly, still looking like he might pass out or be sick. "When...erm...ahem…" Geoffrey cleared his throat harder. "When it's time to bring it back to the library…"

Gaius smiled. "Don't trouble yourself with it. I'll make sure that it gets back safely."

Geoffrey nodded slightly. His eyes darted back to the book for a moment before finally walking back toward the door.

"Have a good night, Geoffrey." Gaius wished.

"You as well, Gaius." Geoffrey wished, skittishly opening the door and hurrying away down the hall, letting the weight and momentum of the door close itself behind him.

Gaius smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you old friend." he muttered more to the room than anything else.

"Is that why you were so cranky then?" Jaya asked, half skipping down the stairs. "Because he wouldn't give you the records you asked for the first time?"

"These are _very_ secret records. Uther ordered them sealed and placed in the deepest reaches of the library after the Purge was over. Even he hasn't seen them since then." Gaius looked at her sternly.

Jaya pulled up slightly, her face more serious than it had been. "It's about Edwin, isn't it."

It wasn't a question, and Gaius knew it. "I'm almost positive I've seen him before."

"And you think that he's lying. And that the proof for your suspicious feelings are in there." Jaya looked down at the book pointedly, and then back up at Gaius.

Gaius sighed and shook his head slightly. "Sometimes I think that you are too smart for your own good."

Jaya smirked, her eyes sparking. "We both don't like him. I saw him use magic, and even before that you thought he was trouble. Let's find out if you're right or not." She started to reach for the book.

Gaius stopped her with a single hard look. "While I will let you take the book back, I need to impress upon you that it is _very_ dangerous that we even have it." he looked at her pointedly.

Jaya pursed her lips together. "So I shouldn't tell ya that I know which shelf it's on."

Gaius paused and looked at her for a moment. He slowly sighed.

"So no. I won't be tellin' Uther. And I'll be makin' sure that it gets back in the exact same place. I'll even erase Geoffrey's memory if you like." Jaya grinned.

Gaius' nose flared slightly and he shook his head. "Magic is not always the answer, Jaya."

"But it _can_ be. At least in this instance." Jaya shrugged.

Gaius shook his head again. "I'm not sure who's worse. You or Merlin."

"I'm not _nearly_ as reckless." Jaya pointed out.

Gaius' eyebrow leapt to a surprising height.

Jaya hummed for a moment. "At least I didn't tell the whole court that I had magic."

Gaius hrpmphd and grumbled in his throat and carefully lifted the cover of the book. "How are we going to find him?" he wondered quietly.

"Is there a section that has to do with burnings?" Jaya asked, her voice shaking slightly and her face paling a color or two.

Gaius didn't seem to notice the warble in her voice, and if he did, he didn't want her to know that he had. "There should be. But I'm afraid that will only give us a starting place."

Jaya shrugged. "Let's get started then."

* * *

"It's unlike Gaius to miss something like this." Uther mused, about a third of the way into dinner.

Edwin smiled slightly and shrugged. "We all make mistakes."

"Gaius is a great physician." Uther agreed.

"The very best. Which is why I don't understand." Edwin commented, his voice lower for the last bit.

"What?" Uther asked, picking up a grape and popping it in his mouth, chewing it while looking at his guest steadily.

Edwin had the decency to look uncomfortable. "It's not for me to speak out of turn."

"You saved the life of my ward. You may speak as you wish." Uther gestured with the hand that was still holding his goblet.

"He has been prescribing sleeping draughts for Morgana." Edwin started, seemingly innocent.

"She suffers from bad dreams." Uther shrugged it off.

"Yes." Edwin allowed. "But the dreams should have been a warning."

"You think the two may be connected?" Uther asked, suddenly wary.

"Oh, yes." Edwin nodded, suddenly somber.

"A symptom of the illness?" Uther wondered.

"I'm certain of it, yes." Edwin nodded, taking a small bite of cheese. "They masked the problem and allowed it to develop to the point where…" Edwin trailed off.

"She nearly died." Uther finished for him. His face stormy. "If you hadn't come along when you did…"

"But I did." Edwin interrupted, not missing the fact that the King's face paled slightly. "Her life was saved...in the nick of time."

"Will you undertake a review of his work?" Uther asked, leaning forward in his chair slightly. He masked his unease by taking a handful of grapes off the stems and sitting back.

"If it would put your mind at ease." Edwin bowed his head slightly.


	66. Ready to Strike

"What are you two doing?" Merlin wondered, walking into Gaius' chambers to find the candles burning brightly and his mentor slouched over a book with Jaya.

"Research." Jaya answered, glancing up and smiling at him.

Ridire bounced up from where he had managed to curl himself up on some rags to bound over to Merlin and greet him. Merlin barely was ready for the big dog, but smiled and ruffled his ears happily.

"What kind of research?" Merlin wondered.

"I wouldn't trouble myself with it Merlin." Gaius shook his head slightly.

"Why not?" Merlin asked, scuffing forward more toward the table that the two other people were sitting at, nearly tripping over Ridire despite his best efforts to the contrary.

Jaya looked at him and shrugged. "You have so much to worry with between making sure that Arthur dresses correctly and that Edwin is well taken care of while he's here...it would be too much of a burden. It's mostly for me more than anything."

Merlin stifled a yawn and nodded slightly. "Well, I'm off to bed then."

"Goodnight." Jaya smiled and turned back to reading the page intently, pointing at it, only to have her eyebrows knit together when Gaius shook his head slightly.

"Goodnight, Merlin. Pleasant dreams." Gaius wished, looking at Merlin over his round spectacles.

Merlin gave them both a half wave and then vaulted clumsily over Ridire's back so that he could walk normally across the rest of the room and up his small flight of stairs.

Jaya waited until she was sure that Merlin wouldn't be able to hear. "Why aren't we telling him that we're looking for Edwin?"

"He doesn't need to know." Gaius replied stiffly, turning the next page. "It's bad enough that _you_ know what I'm doing."

"I wouldn't tell a soul." Jaya countered, her voice betraying how slighted she felt.

Gaius looked at her over the rims of his spectacles and frowned slightly. "Merlin doesn't need to know.

"I disagree, Gaius. Of the people in the castle that should know that Edwin is dangerous and has magic, Merlin is quite near the top of the list." Jaya protested slightly. "But if you think it's best to wait until after we're sure, I'll trust your judgement."

Gaius looked at her for a moment, like he was weighing if she actually meant what she said. After a moment he finally nodded.

It was almost halfway through the night when Jaya brought Gaius a cup of tea. She had started to make it the normal way, but after two frustrating attempts, Jaya growled to herself and her eyes flashed silver. Tea the correct temperature and taste appeared in the mug, replacing her latest failed attempt.

Gaius looked up in surprise when the mug was set in front of the large book.

"Thought you might want a little pick-me-up." Jaya smiled.

Gaius took a careful sip. "Thank you, Child."

Jaya smiled. "My pleasure."

"Why don't you get some rest." Gaius wondered, noting the third stifled yawn in the amount of time that it took for them to have the conversation.

Jaya shook her head. "I'll be fine." the last word distorted by her latest yawn.

Gaius looked at her sternly. "I'll be able to find him on my own. You get some rest. If our fears are confirmed then you'd best be rested to deal with that problem when it arrises."

Jaya hesitated for a moment. "But-"

"I have my tea." Gaius interrupted. "I'll see you in the morning."

Jaya had a moment where she considered disagreeing with him. But she was so tired, and she knew that she really wasn't helping him all that much. Two people reading the same book would take too long if they were in the same room, bumping suddenly gave her an idea. "I think I will be off to bed, then." she smiled slightly.

Gaius nodded stoutly, seemingly glad that he was able to convince her and turned back to the book.

Jaya started toward the door. It wasn't until she was pulling it closed behind her that she poked her head back into the room and her eyes flashed silver.

She timed it perfectly. The big record book shimmered at the exact moment that Gaius took a long drink from his tea, his eyes not on the pages. Jaya celebrated her small victory slightly and gently pulled the door closed behind her.

Nearly halfway across the castle a large shimmer appeared on the bedside table in Jaya's chambers and book, heavy, leather bound and full of sealed records appeared.

* * *

"Have you been up all night?" Merlin asked, shuffling down the stairs yawning and stretching, stopping in surprise when he saw Gaius sitting in the same place that he had left him in when he went to bed hours before. Though Jaya was no where to be seen.

"Yes. But it was worth it." Gaius looked up from the pages and pulled his spectacles off. "Where are you off to?"

"Er...I told Edwin I'd be up at dawn to collect some supplies." Merlin stammered, hoping that Gaius would just think it was because he was tired.

"Well, you'd better get a move on then." Gaius gestured toward the door with the hand that was holding his spectacles.

Merlin smiled tightly and nodded, moving toward the door and quickly pulling it open.

"You're up early for someone who went to bed so late." Jaya mused, her face looking mildly shocked when Merlin turned a hall corner so tight he nearly ran her down.

Merlin skidded to a stop and looked at her and then Ridire. "Yeah, well I promised Edwin I'd be up at dawn to gather some supplies that he needed." He looked her over again. "Aren't those the same clothes that you were wearing last night?" he wondered, cocking his head slightly.

The corner of Jaya's eyes twitched ever-so-slightly, so little that Merlin almost missed it. "Are they?" she wondered.

Merlin pursed his lips slightly. "They look the same."

Jaya looked at him like she wasn't sure if he was all right. "Did you get enough sleep last night to be up this early?" she wondered.

"Yes."

"All right then. Off you go." she shooed him on. "Best make sure that Arthur doesn't put on the same clothes from yesterday."

Merlin groaned and shook his head as he started walking again. "He would too. I've never met someone so incapable of dressing themselves."

Jaya snorted and stepped around the corner before her eyes flashed silver and her clothes changed. From black trousers and the black leather corset and short skirt to a medium green dress that hugged around the edges of her shoulders, and had a large slit up the middle that rose to her knees. Brown trousers and knee high boots appeared. The black leather of her sword belt changed to an extra wide, brown belt that dropped off her hips, an ornate silver buckle holding it in place so that her swords were still in easy reach. Brown leather bracers, tooled like her belt, appeared on her arms, covering nearly her entire forearm, the green material covering the top of her tattoo. Much better.

Gaius wasn't nearly as surprised this time when the door opened and Jaya walked in. "Good morning." he wished, his voice betraying how tired he was. His eyebrows knitted together as he looked Jaya over. Her hair was different and so were her clothes, but it did look as if she had been up all night as well. "Were you up all night?" he asked, his voice stern.

Jaya shrugged. "Did you find him?" she wondered.

Gaius nodded. "I did."

"So did I. This is bad, Gaius. We _need _to tell Merlin, Gaius. He's around him the most after all."

Gaius shook his head. And then his features darkened slightly. "What do you mean, 'so did I'?"

Jaya shrugged. "I did a little research myself."

"You mean that you used magic." Gaius glowered at her.

"Just a little. It didn't hurt anyone." Jaya looked torn between thinking that she deserved the chiding, and thinking that he was overreacting.

Gaius fumed for a moment. "Go to _bed_."

Jaya frowned. "Shouldn't you sleep as well."

Gaius glared at her.

Jaya held out for a moment and then held up her hands in a placating gesture. "All right. I'll go. I'll go right now."

Gaius glared until the door was shut. He groaned under his breath. It was bad enough to have Merlin, what had he done that made him deserve to have Jaya as well. After a moment of sitting where he was contemplating his lot in life, Gaius stood up and started on the mission that he had decided himself on. He let himself out of his chambers and started down the hallway. Missing the swirl of green and dark brown that melted into the shadows behind him.

* * *

"Edwin. Your scar healed well. I often wondered what happened to that poor little boy." Gaius announced, walking to Edwin's chambers without knocking. The door was partially open, so he didn't feel like he was intruding.

Jaya slipped around the last corner and blessed whatever man had decided that the door on this guest chamber should swing out. She slipped into the shadows behind the door and pressed up against the wall where she could hear what was going on in the room without having to worry about being easily spotted. A flash of silver and the shadows around the door deepened, just for good measure.

Edwin looked up from what he was doing, mildly irritated. "I told you. We've never met before."

"I didn't recognize who you were until I checked the records. You used your mother's maiden name. You are Gregor and Jaden's son." Gaius continued like he hadn't heard what Edwin had said.

Jaya nodded slightly, her lips pursed together slightly. So much she had found. It was terrible business with his parents. She hadn't been able to sleep much after she read it. It gave her a whole new dread for Uther.

"They were friends of yours." Edwin didn't really inquire. His tone bland.

"They were sorcerers." Gaius stated, not really answering the question.

"They practiced magic. And so did a lot of people, Gaius." Edwin looked up at him again, his snake eyes sharp.

"Uther will be furious when he finds out who you are." Gaius pointed out, folding his hands behind his back.

Jaya closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall in exasperation. Gaius was a brilliant man. But this was not a game that he was good at. Edwin was slippery. He had survived thus far, despite the fact that his face was so easily remembered. He was bound to be ready for a move like that. He almost guaranteed knew who Gaius was from the moment that he had walked up to the castle to cause trouble.

"Fine." Edwin nodded slightly, putting down the small skewer that he was holding. "Fine. Shall we tell him?" He asked stepping around the table and starting toward the door. "Let's go and tell him. Let's tell him." He was just about to the door. "Let's tell him everything...Oh, I know….we could also tell him about Merlin."

"Merlin?" Gaius croaked.

Jaya saw little black and white dots dance across the inside of her eyelids she hit her head so hard on the wall. Of _course_ he knew about Merlin. That was _just_ perfect. The idiot probably did something stupid and Edwin caught him. And now he knew, and _that_ explained why Merlin had been so excited looking the morning. He thought Edwin a friend. _Wonderful_.

"You didn't know he was a sorcerer?" Edwin looked at Gaius like he couldn't have been more shocked. "I wonder what Uther will do? Probably have him burnt." He surmised, seemingly gleeful at the thought.

Jaya fleetingly wondered if he was close enough to the door that she could slam it on him and damage the other side of his face.

"You would betray another sorcerer?" Gaius asked, his voice pointed.

"You did! When you turned a blind eye and let my parents die at the hand of Uther!" Edwin's voice almost hitched and he glared at Gaius. "At least he doesn't have a son who will try to rescue him from the flames!"

Jaya wished for a moment that she had just done what she had considered doing when he first showed up. Killing a man just because you didn't like him wasn't something that was ideal, in fact it was more than frowned upon. Although in this case...ahhh it was moot anyway. Jaya rolled her eyes.

"You're here to take revenge." Gaius assumed.

Jaya almost groaned out loud. Maybe _he_ was the reason Merlin always had those awful state-the-obvious moments.

"Yes. And I have waited a long time." Edwin nodded.

Gaius stood where he was for a moment, staring down the younger man. "You think I will sacrifice the King to save Merlin." he assumed.

"Think about it, Gaius." Edwin suggested. "But if I find out that you have told one soul, including the boy, I'll go straight to Uther."

Jaya closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. Take note Gaius. _That's_ the proper way to threaten and blackmail someone. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Merlin walked up, a smile on his face, completely unaware of what was going on just on the other side of the doorway. She watched helplessly, knowing that if she tried to scramble out to stop him she would be too late and would alert Edwin and Gaius that they hadn't been alone. And that she couldn't have.

Merlin walked into the room. "Got your provisions." he informed cheerfully, looking up at Gaius and then back at Edwin for an explanation.

"Oh thank you, Merlin." Edwin smiled, his tone _almost_ sounding gracious. "Gaius was just here reminiscing about old times, weren't you Gaius?"

Merlin turned and looked at Gaius confusion clear in his blue eyes.

"...Yes." Gaius agreed, drawing himself up slightly when Edwin's snake smile slid across his face behind Merlin's turned head.

"But now I must get back to work." He tilted his head toward the door. A clear indication that Gaius should leave.

Gaius cleared his throat. "I have duties that I must attend to as well. Behave, Merlin."

Merlin looked confused for a moment but nodded willingly enough.

Gaius started out the door, hesitating only slightly to give Edwin a hard look.

Edwin smirked at him and gestured to the door.

Gaius sighed slightly and shuffled out of the door, doing his best to not let Edwin see that he knew that he was as beaten as they both knew he was.

Merlin smiled a goodbye to Edwin and followed Gaius out. He walked with his mentor for a moment, chattering about what had happened while he was down at the market, oblivious to the fact that Gaius wasn't nearly as engaged in the conversation as he was. "...well, I'd best get on with my other errands."

"Yes, of course you must." Gaius nodded, speaking for the first time.

"Do you need anything?" Merlin wondered. "I should be able to fit just about anything between what I have going on today. Edwin has given me a light load today, and Arthur's chores are almost completely done." Merlin offered, noticing Gaius' attitude, and determined to pick him up a little.

Gaius paused for a moment. "No. I'm fine. Just do as Edwin asks." Gaius shook his head.

Merlin grinned and nodded. He quickly took a left at the next intersection of the hallways and waved goodbye before jogging down it.

Gaius sighed once he was sure that he was out of Merlin's ear shot.

"You look tired, Gaius." Jaya mused, falling into step next to him.

"I'm old, Highness. It's bound to happen." Gaius pointed out, though there was no fire in his words.

Jaya nodded. "I'll help with the deliveries today if you would like."

Gaius shook his head. "I'll take care of them myself. You go get some rest."

Jaya slowed down and looked around. Looks like there was nothing left to do but spy on Edwin some more. Gaius obviously wasn't interested in her taking the book back just yet. And she knew very well that she couldn't persuade him to tell Uther about Edwin either. It would never cease to astound her how Merlin could get himself into such trouble and not even have the decency to realize it. After a moment of indecision on the best way to go about things, Jaya doubled back toward Edwin's guest chambers. She settled herself into the small nook that she had been in before. Where she could watch his coming and going, and a simple spell could allow her to hear what was being said inside the room. She was sure that Gaius wouldn't mind _too_ terrible much.

It didn't take long for Jaya to get bored with what was not happening in the chambers. She quickly discovered that Edwin very nearly always talked to himself. She supposed that it helped to keep himself company, since with a face and nature that he possessed, she doubted he had many friends. And from the sounds of what he was mumbling to himself Uther had given him medical records. Which meant the snake had somehow weaseled his way into making Uther think that Gaius needed to be checked up on. Wonderful. Listening to the threats that he had made and the muttering he was doing now, he was going to bring a report to Uther that was not going to bode well for Gaius. The problem was, Jaya didn't know what she was supposed to do. How was she supposed to stop him? The thought of killing Edwin somehow flited across her mind. She would make it look like an accident, of course. And no one but Gaius would even think to suspect her. But killing a man in cold blood...even one as nasty as him, still wasn't the best solution to their problem. Telling Uther that Edwin had magic without proof was a thought as well, but he might think that Gaius decided to say something anyway and let slip about Merlin. She couldn't have that either. And besides, the likelihood of Uther taking her word for it was slim.

"There. That should do it." Edwin's voice muttered in her head.


	67. The Trap is Sprung

"I've been through the court medical records with a fine tooth comb, Sire." Edwin announced as soon as Uther greeted him.

Uther sat on the small stone throne that sat at the front of the council chamber. "Were your findings satisfactory?" he wondered, his chin resting on his lightly curled fingers of his left hand.

"With regret, I would have to say they were not." Edwin folded his hands in front of him and looked like he was disappointed.

Jaya rolled her eyes from where she was standing behind her favorite piller. What was he up to now.

"How so?" Uther wondered, his eyebrow twitched.

"Gaius is a great man, thorough, dedicated." Edwin started.

"But…" Uther cut in, impatience lining his voice ever so slightly.

"His methods are outdated." Edwin shrugged. "He has failed to keep up with the latest developments. This has lead to a number of errors."

"Gaius has served me well for twenty years." Uther stated. It didn't sound like a protest, but it was definitely a challenge.

"And one cannot blame him for the infirmary that those years have brought. Age can be a terrible curse." Edwin sounded like he agreed.

"Perhaps it is time to lighten his burdens." Uther mused. "Have you given any thought to my offer?"

Jaya's eyes roved back and forth. Offer? What offer? It must have been something that they talked about while they had dinner. Knowing the King, he had probably asked the snake to stay on in Camelot for a while.

"Yes. I have considered it very carefully." Edwin nodded slightly.

"Allow me to do the same." Uther requested.

Edwin nodded and bowed, before turning and walking out of the council chambers.

Uther stood up as soon as the door was closed and started toward the small table off to the side of the small dias that his throne was on.

The sound of angry heels clicked after him.

Jaya furrowed her brow in confusion. Who could that be?

"You can't do this." Morgana declared.

Ahhhh. Morgana. That made sense now that she thought about it.

"You heard what he said. Gaius is old, he makes mistakes." Uther shrugged her off, taking a sip from the wine that he poured himself.

"Gaius has treated me since before I can remember. You can't just cast him out." Morgana argued.

"You would have died if you had been left to his care! That is something that I could not bear." Uther snapped.

"I know that, but…" Morgana started.

"I cannot risk something like that happening again." Uther cut her off.

Morgana fumed for a moment. "What if he's wrong?" she wondered.

Jaya decided that from the sound of Uther's sigh that it was about to be a fight that she didn't want to be around to hear. Her time was better spent spying on Edwin, trying to figure out what his next move was, rather than hear someone thunder that he was the King therefore that was all that mattered.

* * *

It had been a long time since Gaius had walked down the last three flights of stairs. And even longer since he had created a distraction to sneak past the two _very_ bored guards. The slight puff of magic that he used to put them the rest of the way to sleep felt foreign, but freeing as it was terrifying. At last he came to the steps that were broad and shallow, this time with a torch to light the rest of the way down, he had forgotten how dark the stairway was originally and had to double back to get a torch. He took the steps slowly, not liking the thought of who he was going to visit. It had been decades since he had seen these steps and the cave that they lead to. And he was sure that the occupant would not be altogether thrilled to see him.

"Hello, it's me, Gaius." Gaius called to the cavern at large, looking around. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he shouldn't have done this. But no, it was for Merlin that he was here, he told himself as the sound of large wings moving could be heard.

The dragon glided down from where he was, in the dark out of eyesight and landed on the small peak in front of the landing that Gaius was standing on. "How old a man can become and yet change so little." Kilgharrah mused, looking at Gaius pointedly.

"You have not changed either." Gaius pointed out.

"Twenty years. Almost a lifetime to come back to where you started." The dragon cocked his head to the side slightly and blinked slowly.

"I'm not here for myself." Gaius shook his head slightly.

"The boy?" Kilgharrah wondered. "Or is it the witch?"

Gaius' eyes narrowed slightly. "You know about Merlin? And…" he drew out the word, looking at the cryptic dragon.

"Yes. I know about Merlin and the witch princess." Kilgharrah nodded his nose ever-so-slightly.

Gaius looked confused and shaken.

"You have struggled against his destiny. But you can no more prevent it than he can."

"So it is true then?"

"Yes, he and the young Pendragon will one day unite the land of Albion." Kilgharrah confirmed, blowing a small poof of greyish white smoke out of his nose.

"But he is in danger." Gaius protested.

"No. It is my jailor that stands in peril. The witch princess is making good on her destiny it seems."

"Must Uther be sacrificed for the boy?" Gaius asked.

"Their time cannot come until his is past." Kilgharrah pointed out.

"But is that time now?" Gaius protested.

There was a rumble in Kilgharrah's chest that came up his throat sounding like a dark chuckle. "That is of your own choosing."

"I will not choose between them!" Gaius protested, his voice sounding weak against the dark half-veiled threat posed by the dragon.

"Then turn a blind eye! That is, after all, your talent." The dragon snapped, his wings unfurling and taking off into the dark again.

Gaius stood where he was for a moment, glad that the burst of air from the dragon's wings didn't blow out the torch. He would have had no way to relight it, and walking up the long sloping stair back up to the level that the, hopefully sleeping guards, and he was much too old to be tripping up dark stairs. His pride was a little hurt at the last comment that the dragon had made. Though he supposed that it wasn't unwarranted. The giant lizard did have a point.

* * *

"Arthur." Uther's voice drifted out from the council chamber, a command and a request all at once.

Arthur stopped a foot or so beyond the second door and closed his eyes for a moment. He hated it when his father used that voice. That meant that he was about to be sent on some sort of errand. A quick, mostly hidden sigh and he turned around and walked into the council chambers, his shoulders squaring as he assumed the look that his father expected to see. "Yes, Sire?"

"I want you to fetch Gaius for me." The King informed him, pouring wine into the stone goblet that he was already holding.

"Gaius?" Arthur wondered, his eyebrows knitting together slightly.

"Yes. I wish to speak to him immediately." The King nodded, looking over at him as he set the pitcher of wine down on the table.

Arthur couldn't imagine that anything good was going to be discussed, if the look on his father's face was anything to go by. "At once, My Lord." He bowed his head slightly and turned to go. _What could possibly_ _be going on that would have his father so upset at Gaius_?

It took a while to walk to Gaius' chambers. The whole way Arthur pondered what could have possibly made his father so upset with the physician. There was really wasn't anyone that Arthur could call to mind that Uther was more lenient with than Gaius. Morgana was a close second though. He looked up, just in time to see Jaya walking with Ridire toward the main hall that lead to the outside world. She happened to be heading mostly the same direction he was. "Where have you been skulking about this morning?" he wondered.

Jaya looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. "I haven't been skulking. That makes it sound like I'm doing something wrong."

"And _you _make it sound like that's something that you don't do on a regular basis." Arthur pointed out, looking at her like she was over reacting.

Jaya's eyebrows flew together and her nose flared out slightly. "What are you saying, Arthur?"

"You go looking for trouble." Arthur shrugged, trying to not be baited by her petulant tone or look.

"I do no such thing." Jaya shook her head.

"And what have you been doing lately?" Arthur pointed out, opting to not say that she was spying out loud, as two knights walked by.

Jaya eyed him a moment, the corner of her eyes twitching slightly. "Looking out for the greater good." she replied stoutly.

Arthur snorted. "How could that be?"

"For instance, right now you're probably on your way to see Gaius, right?" Jaya started, looking at him with a smirk.

"What? How did you-" Arthur spluttered.

"And it was because Edwin went through his notes from the last who-knows-how-long and told the King that he was using outdated methods and that he made too many mistakes." Jaya shrugged. "Your father's going to discharge him, Arthur."

Arthur stared at her blankly for a moment, wondering if, just _if_ he had the chance to spy on someone, if he would be able to get around so quickly and quietly as to hear things in a private council meeting. "How could you possibly know all that?" he scoffed, trying to cover up his surprise.

"Morgana was arguing with him when I left. He was getting quite thunderous about her not questioning him." Jaya snorted to herself. "Seems to do that a lot with anyone, really."

"He's the _King_, Jaya. They tend to be like that." Arthur pointed out, well aware of the tension that was between his father and Jaya. And painfully aware that it seemed to be fraying with every passing day. To the point that she wasn't at many dinners anymore, and when she was, neither one of them acknowledged each other.

"Aye. I suppose that's true." Jaya bobbed her head. "I'm off to the stables, going to take a ride, shall I wait for ya then?"

Arthur slowed to a stop where he would have to part ways with her to go talk to Gaius'. A ride did sound tempting. And he hadn't been able to spend much time with Jaya where they could just talk without a looming threat….or about one.

"I'll just be over there then." Jaya smirked, nodding toward a half wall where she could sit and wait for him.

"I'll just be a moment." Arthur nodded, turning and striding toward the physician's chambers where he would hopefully find Gaius.

Gaius sat at the table where most of the things that he needed to do his work were laid out. He stared at them without really seeing, wondering what he was going to do about what Edwin had said and what Kilgharrah had.

"Gaius. My father wishes to speak with you." Arthur informed, walking into the room without knocking.

Gaius looked over his shoulder at him. "When?" Gaius wondered.

"Immediately." Arthur put his hands on his hips. Hoping that he looked like a prince that was doing the errand that he had been sent on, and not hearing Jaya's voice in the back of his head: '_He's going to discharge him'._

Gaius looked older than Arthur had ever seen him. He pushed himself up off the seat that had been sitting on and took a couple shaky steps toward the door. "I shall go at once, Sire."

"Good man." Arthur nodded and walked back out the door. It wasn't until he was halfway back to where he had left Jaya that he realized that it was something that he had never said to Gaius. "We're going for a ride, and you're going to tell me everything that you know." he announced as soon as he was within an acceptable distance to talk towards Jaya.

Jaya hopped down off the half wall and nodded, turning toward the stables without another comment.

* * *

"Sire." Gaius greeted as he walked into the council chambers that were just being emptied of the meeting that the King held with the townspeople once a day. "Is something wrong? Are you unwell?" he asked, rapidly, coming to a halt in the middle of the room, his hands folded together between his massive cuffs.

"This is not an ailment that you can treat me for." Uther shook his head slightly, tightening up in his stone throne. "You've been a loyal servant for many years. I look on you as a friend."

"I regard you the same way, Sire." Gaius responded, his voice betraying how confused he was, though he didn't ask where the King was going with the statements that he was making.

"You've been here since Arthur's birth, and all that entailed." Uther looked troubled for a moment. "What I'm trying to do is what I think is best for you."

"I'm confused, Sire." Gaius started, shifting forward a couple of steps, looking concerned.

"I'll give you a generous allowance." Uther started quickly, like it would make up for what he was hinting at. "And you can stay in your chambers until a more suitable accommodation can be found."

"You're retiring me?" Gaius questioned, his voice aghast.

"I don't want you to worry. I'll make sure that you're looked after." Uther assured.

"Because I made one mistake?" Gaius protested, his eyebrows knitting together. "Although, in truth, Sire it was not a mistake." Gaius took another breath to make the statement that he hoped would warn Uther of the danger that he was placing Camelot in when he noticed Edwin sliding around one of the pillars that was just in front of the stone throne. He suddenly was reminded of how Jaya likened him to a snake. He could see it now.

"Yes Gaius?" Edwin wondered, almost smirking at him, daring him to protest farther.

"It was unfortunate, I accept that." Uther continued like he hadn't heard the last part of Gaius' sentence or Edwin at all.

"May I ask who is to be the next court physician?" Gaius wondered, already fearing that he knew the answer.

"None of this was Edwin's idea." Uther waved off the hard look that Gaius sent at the younger man. "Initially he turned down the offer."

"I'm sure." Gaius mused, still looking at Edwin suspiciously.

"It's not been an easy decision." Uther continued, ignoring the looks between the two men. "But...the younger man, new ideas."

Gaius looked at the King like he had never seen him before. "Yes." He said finally, his tone carefully calculated to be subservient though an edge of protest ringed the single word.

"You're hesitant." Uther noticed suddenly. "Is there a reason you oppose this appointment?" he wondered.

"Yes…" Gaius' voice trailed off and his eyes slid over to Edwin for a moment.

"If there's anything you wish to say, Gaius, now is the time." Edwin pointed out, a wickedly pleased gleam in his eye.

Gaius stared him down and then slowly looked back at the King.

"This is difficult for both of us." Uther assured, sounding regally above the whole situation.

Gaius was quiet for a moment longer and, after a quick glance at Edwin, he sighed and looked the King in the eye. "Thank you for your patronage. It has been an honor to serve your family all these years." He bowed as best he could from his waist and looked at the King again.

Uther had the decency to look pained and nodded once to show that he had received the message and the sentiment and grateful statement.

Gaius slowly turned doing his best to ignore the smug look on Edwin's face. It was going to be a long walk back to his chambers. Not that he minded. He had a lot to think about between where he was now and where he was going. Edwin, Uther and Merlin cut quite a problem for him. And he could not take lightly he next step. He reached his chambers before he truly realized he had. But he had made up his mind in the meantime. Gaius looked around the room that had been his home for more than twenty years. It was going to be one of the things that he missed. With a sigh he started to gather up some of the things that he was going to take with him. Most of his things would stay, simply because of their nature. But there were some books, both the one's magical and the one's that he had written, that he would take with him, for fear that Edwin would turn him in despite being unprovoked and send Uther on his trail for still practicing the magic that Gaius had given up just after the Purge had started.

* * *

"He can't do this to you!" Merlin burst into the room a short while later, anger in every word and on his face.

"Uther did not do this." Gaius shrugged, continuing what he was doing.

"Gaius, you tried to save Morgana!" Merlin protested.

"The King did what he thought was best." Gaius didn't change what he was doing.

"I will speak to Edwin. You can work together." Merlin decided out loud.

"No!" Gaius stood up abruptly and fixed Merlin with a hard look. "You will do no such thing."

"I can't stand by and do nothing!" Merlin protested, looking around the room in exasperation, noticing for the first time that many of the shelves were cleared of the books that usually sat on them.

"Uther's right. It's time I stepped down." Gaius softened slightly.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked suddenly, the realization of what Gaius was doing suddenly hitting him.

"I'm not sure Merlin."

"What are you doing?" Merlin demanded.

"I cannot stay where there's no longer a use for me." Gaius pointed out.

"You're leaving." Merlin clarified, his voice sounding strangled slightly.

"I believe it's for the best." Gaius nodded.

"Then I will come with you." Merlin declared.

"Merlin, you're like a son to me. I never expected such a blessing so late in life." Gaius smiled and stopped Merlin with a hand on his shoulder.

"And you're more than a father to me." Merlin agreed with a tight smile.

"Then as a father I must tell you to stay here." Gaius looked at him pointedly. "Camelot is where you belong."


	68. Running Away

"_Camelot is where you belong_."

* * *

The words rang strange in Merlin's ears. How could Gaius say something like that when he was leaving, and Camelot was where _he_ belonged too? "But you belong here too." he protested.

"Not anymore." Gaius shook his head slightly. "Merlin, you _must_ promise me you will not waste your gifts."

Merlin looked at Gaius like he was crazy. "My gifts mean nothing without you to guide me!"

"You have Jaya for that. She's got a good head on her shoulders, Merlin." Gaius pointed out. "You have a great destiny. I'm glad to have played a small part in it."

Merlin searched Gaius' face for a moment. "You think _Jaya_. Has a better idea of what to do in situations than you."

Gaius chuckled slightly. "It's a good thing that she wasn't here to hear you say that."

Merlin grunted without humor. "Good thing. There's so much more I need to learn. You need to teach me."

"I'm afraid I'm leaving here tonight, Merlin. And there's nothing you can do or say to persuade me otherwise."

Merlin pursed his lips together. "I will not let this happen." he shook his head and started toward the door. "There must be something Arthur or Jaya can do." he pulled the door open and started out of it.

"Goodbye Merlin." Gaius told the empty room. He sighed after a moment and started packing again. There was so much that he needed to get done. And so little time to do it in, if he was to leave before nightfall tonight.

* * *

Merlin stalked to the training field, trailing behind Arthur and Jaya, fuming that they were ignoring him for the moment while they discussed, _not_ fought, _**Mer**_lin, what kind of training that they were going to do that day. How? _How_ could they be so cavalier about the fact that Gaius was leaving. Camelot wouldn't be the same without him. And they knew it.

"I can't believe Uther would sack him over one mistake." He grumbled watching Arthur select the next knife that he was going to throw, Jaya's just-thrown knife already in the target a few feet away.

"A mistake that nearly killed Morgana." Arthur pointed out. "Besides," he hurled the dagger down the field, with a quiet grunt, "it wasn't the only one."

"What?" Jaya and Merlin chorused together.

Arthur gestured to Jaya that it was her turn. "Edwin said his work was riddled with errors."

"What?" Jaya questioned, looking at Arthur sharply.

"That's ridiculous." Merlin protested at the same time.

"No one wants to see Gaius go." Arthur pointed out, his most recent knife slicing through the air to hit handle first against the target. Arthur looked at it like he had never seen the knife before. It had been _years_ since something like that had happened to him.

Jaya smirked.

"There _must_ be something that we can do." Merlin protested.

"My father's made up his mind, Merlin. There's nothing anyone can do."

"I'm sure someone could teach you something about how to throw daggers." Jaya offered innocently as Arthur gaped at the second knife in a row that bounced off the target.

"I _know_ how to throw knives." Arthur ground out.

"I don't think that you do." Jaya shook her head foregoing her turn to hand him another one.

Merlin stood where he was, glowering at the Royals. It seemed like Arthur was convinced that there was nothing that could be done to change the King's mind and he wasn't even going to try. And Jaya. _She_ was actually doing what she could to make Arthur's life miserable. It had taken him a few more throws before he realized that she was doing a small bit of covert magic. And all to get under Arthur's skin. He wasn't exactly sure what it was that Gaius meant when he said that Jaya would still be around for him. It was like she wasn't even concerned with what was going on.

"He's leaving tonight he said." He ground out.

"That's certainly his choice, Merlin. He is his own person." Arthur pointed out.

Jaya snorted, the sound almost derisive. "Seems a bit selfish." she muttered very nearly under her breath.

Arthur didn't hear what she said, but glared at her, assuming that she was making the noise in his general direction.

Merlin heard her though. And felt a bit better that she was at least a little upset about the abrupt departure. He even felt better enough to smirk at the insulted look that Jaya responded with at Arthur's glare.

* * *

Uther strolled through one of the many hallways in the castle that had large open stone archways for windows. He had come upon Edwin while he was strolling and then just continued to go at the same pace with his new physician. "I think you'll be very happy here." he mused after a moment of silence between them.

"I'm sure I will." Edwin agreed. "While I was reviewing Gaius' work I noticed that he has been prescribing you arnica."

"It's..er..for my shoulder. An old battle wound. It still causes me pain." Uther stuttered, surprised that Edwin had remembered such a small fact that must have been buried deep in Gaius' records.

"May I take the liberty of prescribing a new prescription? It should prove more effective." Edwin offered, looking at the King shrewdly.

"Really." Uther looked at Edwin closely.

"Oh yes. It's the remedy to cure all ills." Edwin nodded, smiling to himself. It worked so much more smoothly than he thought it would. He was actually genuinely surprised that Uther had been so easy to convince. He was actually a little disappointed in the King if he was being honest.

* * *

Gwen wondered from one vendor's stall to the next. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for, but some fresh fruit did appeal to her suddenly. After a few minutes of perusing and a minute more of dickering and handing over of the three coins that she was required and took the fruit that she had bought. Once the pieces were in her basket she turned and started toward the main part of the city. She stopped when she saw Gaius at the head of a white-ish grey mule that was hitched to a small wooden wagon. She had seen the mule before, on a couple of occasions when Gaius needed to a little farther out of Camelot for something. But this was the first time that the little cart was full to brimming with things that were covered with a slightly ratted red and black checked blanket. That was strange to her. "Gaius?" she wondered, stopping his progress. "You're leaving?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't come and say goodbye." Gaius nodded, standing at the mule's head, looking older than he had just the day before.

"I don't want you to go." Gwen declared, looking at him sharply. "I don't trust Edwin. There was no blood in her ear. He put it there. He did something to her, I just know it." She stated fiercely. "He sent me for water that he didn't even need so that I would be out of the room."

Gaius sighed slightly. "You need to be careful who you say that to." he admonished.

"Jaya will back me up. She was the one who told me that Edwin didn't need the water in the first place." Gwen pointed out.

"It would be just as dangerous, perhaps more-so if Jaya was to say anything. You must promise me, Gwen, that you will be careful not to discuss this with Merlin." Gaius looked at her sternly.

Gwen blinked in confusion. "But I said it to you because you can do something." She shifted her basket slightly on her arm. "I'm well aware that Jaya and Uther have a tense relationship."

"I can't." Gaius shook his head.

"But you think the same don't you!" Gwen cried looking at him with a pained expression on her pretty face. "He's evil. Jaya thinks so too. I've seen her lurking about his chambers when he's there."

"It's not that simple." Gaius confessed, looking like he wished that she hadn't noticed him and that he could have slipped out the front gate and been done with Camelot with hardly anyone the wiser.

"So you're going to turn your back on us?" Gwen asked, looking at him soberly, her voice cracking.

"I have no choice, Gwen." Gaius pleaded with her to understand with his tone.

"In life you always have a choice." Gwen pointed out, looking at him squarely. "Sometimes it's just easier to think that you don't."

"Well then." Gaius mused. "My choice is to leave."

"Then I'll miss you." Gwen replied stoutly, leaning in to quickly kiss his cheek. "Goodbye Gaius."

Gaius looked at her fondly and smiled tightly. "Goodbye Gwen."

Gwen smiled a watery smile and squeezed his elbow and started on her way back to her house.

Gaius watched her go for a moment, wondering about the others that he didn't have a chance to say goodbye to. Would Jaya be upset that he had dared to leave without telling her, much less saying goodbye? Would Arthur be hurt that the only man that he had known his whole life to be a comforting voice was gone without so much as a warning?

* * *

Jaya burst into the stables. "Ryan!" she called, her voice piercing through the normal sounds of the barn.

Ryan's small body seemed to suddenly appear in the middle of the aisle. "Yes, M'Lady?" he asked, scrubbing his hand through his hair quickly.

"Did Gaius leave?" Jaya wondered, looking at him shrewdly.

"Yes, M'Lady. He gathered up his mule and hitched it to the cart himself. Said that he wouldn't bother us with doing it for him. He seemed awful upset that he was having to do it though, like something was troubling him." Ryan explained, rocking back and forth from the balls of his feet to his heels. "Me and a couple of the boys helped him pack up his cart, cause we felt bad for him. He had some _heavy_ things. And so many things. It looked like he was leaving town M'Lady. It was the same as what it looked like when my pa left."

Jaya fumed for a minute. She supposed the she really shouldn't be too surprised that Gaius had opted to run away from the threats that Edwin had hung over his head, but it struck her that it still wasn't the right thing to do. She supposed that Gaius wouldn't be able to see the way out without having Merlin be exposed to the King. Which left her on her own when it came to Merlin and things that were magical. Which would have been fine, except that Camelot seemed to be the main target when it came to magical things. Oh the irony.

"Do you need Courage, M'Lady? I can have him ready for you in five minutes."

Ryan's offer pulled Jaya back to the present. She looked him in the eye, startled to find that he had grown since the last time that she had stood this close to him. "No. Thank you, Ryan." She pursed her lips. "I'll send word if I need you to get him ready though."

"I'll make sure he's ready by the time that you need him." Ryan nodded stoutly. "He seems to be raring to go, M'Lady." Ryan smirked to himself.

Jaya smiled at him and shook her head slightly. "I'm sure he'd love the chase. Thank you, Ryan."

Ryan nodded eagerly.

* * *

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that Jaya was finally able to slip away from Arthur. She hadn't been able to get away for long enough to sneak the book back to the library. The last thing that she needed was to have someone else stumble on it. If Edwin was half the snake that she thought he was, he would be having Gaius' chambers cleaned out the moment that he heard that Gaius had left the city.

She walked into his chambers and looked around. Already it seemed to be smaller than a few hours before when she was in it last. It seemed strange to her that with a third of things that were there, now missing, somehow made the place look bigger. Or maybe it was Gaius himself that made everything bigger. Her eyes landed on a piece of paper that was between two books. Odd, it hadn't been there when she was in last. Jaya walked over to the loaded table and pulled the piece of paper from between the books.

_I need you to gather up the sensitive books._

_-G_

Jaya read it again before it dawned on her that Gaius had more than one magical book, and that of course, he would want those moved somewhere safe so that Edwin and Uther didn't know. She thought back to all the books she combed through personally when the Griffin was heading toward Camelot. Gaius probably wanted to make sure that Uther didn't somehow find out that Gaius still had all those books. Jaya looked around and turned in a small circle looking at all the books in the room. Oh. This was going to take a long while. Unless…

Her eyes flashed silver and books started sliding out of shelves and out from under other books in piles that were on the floors and tables, all coming together in neat stacks by Jaya's feet. Once the last few books had settled there were three stacks that were tall enough to reach almost to Jaya's waist. She surveyed her work for a moment and smirked. Ah yes, much better use of time. _Much_ more effective. She hoisted the heavy book that had landed on top. The record of the Purge was most likely the biggest book that had landed in front of her. And it was easily the most dangerous to be around. Just holding it in her arm Jaya felt a little sick. So much wanton destruction. So much death. Just because of something that Uther couldn't understand…or didn't want to. She had seen much in her short life, being on the run during an impromptu coupe will do that, but some of the things that she had read while she was doing what she could to save Merlin...it had made her blood run cold. She had almost considered packing her things and Freya up and going straight to the Island. At least there she wasn't in _constant_ danger from a lunatic who had literally murdered entire families because one person had done something as stupid as using magic to heal a neighbor for a vicious kick from a cow. Jaya shook her head and worked herself out of the dark thoughts that the book brought up. She decided that she would take care of this book last. Geoffrey could wait a few more minutes.

Another silver flash and she and the entire stack of books and Jaya swirled out of Gaius' chambers. A short moment later she was standing just to the left of the table that was in her outer chamber, the books haphazardly jumbled next to her.

Ridire started at the sudden entrance and barked softly from where he was laying on her bed, his head popping up quickly. As soon as he realized that it was only her he leapt off the bed and bounded to her, suspiciously sniffing the books, momentarily distracted by the new additions to the room.

Jaya set the record book down on the table, loosely tossing one of her shirts over it so it looked like it wasn't there. She then turned her attention to the other books. It was doubtful that she could toss some laundry loosely over them and expect people to not notice that her chambers had suddenly gotten more messy. What to do with them? That was the real question. She glanced over at the corner of the room that the door opened into. There was nothing in that corner except a stand of armor that was supposed to be a decoration, she supposed. But…

A flash of silver and the big stones that made up that wall of her room groaned and started to slide out. By the time a minute or so had passed there was an opening between the fireplace and the stand of armor that yawned between the stones still in place.

Jaya stared at it for a moment. She had just intended to see if the stones were able to be moved, or if they were part of the wall of the next room. She had no idea that she would accidentally set off the trigger for an already built-in secret room. After a moment of pondering the good fortune, Jaya moved into the room Ridire had already bounded into to sniff around and see what it was. A small orb of light floating just behind her.

The room wasn't large, but it was big enough that she could fit all the books in and probably some other things as well. The stones were dusty and each step poofed up a small swirl of dust. Jaya looked around and grinned. It was perfect for what she was looking for. A simple thought and a flash of silver from her eyes and the dust collected itself together and disappeared with a tiny, but slightly dusty explosion. Ridire sneezed from where he was standing in the opposite corner. Another thought and tall shelves appeared, the top shelf just far enough from the ceiling to house another row of books. Three shelves fit with comfortable walk spaces in between. The next thought and flash of silver brought the books into the room and filled half of the first shelf. Jaya looked at it in pleased surprise and walked out of the room, snapping her fingers at Ridire to make sure that he didn't get closed into it.

Ridire trotted out of the room, his nose covered in light grey dust and cobwebs. He sneezed, hard enough to bounce on his front feet slightly and shook his head in surprise.

Now Jaya had reached another conundrum. How to close the opening. It had been an accident to open it. So it was probably going to be dumb luck to close it. Her eyes flashed again, reversing the thought that had opened the secret door. The door closed quickly with only the slightest sound of scraping stone. Jaya smirked and walked over to where she had left the Purge records. She hoisted the book in her arm and disappeared in a whirl of dark green and silver edging.


	69. Right Decisions

_**Hi! I know I'm late! I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry! Life has been crazy. I made it a little longer than usual though, to try to make up for it! Happy Thursday! :)**_

* * *

Jaya had had enough of sneaking around the castle looking after Edwin while he went about his normal duties. Ridire was driving her crazy, he had been locked up in her chambers for so long, now that she had brought him out with her he was all but terrorizing the serving girls with all his darting and bounding. Jaya had been pondering what the best reaction to Gaius leaving would be. She understood what it was like, living under a threat of death, or worse, someone close to you. Jaya stopped abruptly, thoughts of Edwin whispering magical words over Morgana when he thought he was alone, and the look of triumph on his face when whatever he had planned had worked. She started walking again as she thought through what she had read in the book that Geoffrey had brought to Gaius. What would she do if the Mad King had burned her parents?

Jaya's head snapped around. "You, Page!" she called out, pointing toward the startled young boy. She felt a momentary pang of guilt, she had barked just like a royal. And even if he was used to being addressed as 'Page' it still wasn't his name.

"Yes, High-Highness?" the boy stuttered, suddenly regaining his manners after a moment of staring at her trouser-clad legs and shin-high boots.

"Run to the stables as fast as you can. I need you to tell Ryan, got that, Laddy? _Ryan_, to get my horse ready. The faster the better. I'll be there in four minutes."

"Yes Highness." The page stumbled over himself slightly as he turned and ran and nearly bounced off the wall as he ran around the corner.

Jaya watched him go and quickly headed toward Edwin's chambers. She just had to double check and make sure that he was still up to no good. Not that her gut feeling about anyone had ever been wrong, but she wasn't about to start being wrong now.

It surprised her that Edwin wasn't in his chambers when she got there. It was odd. If he wasn't with the King he was always here, pouring over Gaius' medical records. Jaya paused a few feet from the main table in the room and pondered for a moment that she knew the every movement of someone who wasn't even a "threat" to _her._ Then again, Arthur wasn't ready to be King yet, and Camelot could not stand to wait for him to be ready. And regicide was never really the answer. Ironic as it was that her Island had experienced the exact same thing in her lifetime. She quickly looked around the room, a small spell to put things back exactly as they were before she touched them, trailing after her with little poofs of magic. After a moment of searching she stumbled upon one of Gaius' books open to an entry where it listed the tonic that was given to Uther every night before he went to bed for a battle injury in his shoulder. Laying over the opposite page was a book that was open to another note of a tonic that was a paralytic if combined with certain ingredients. It wasn't _exactly_ a confession, but it was enough for her. Time to make sure that Camelot didn't have to deal with what Ireland was.

A swirl of wind and magic brought Jaya &amp; Ridire to the dark alley a few corners for the stables. Jaya walked to the edge of the alley and looked around carefully to make sure that they wouldn't be spotted and quickly started jogging toward her destination, Ridire pausing for a moment, distracted by some smell or sight before quickly darting after her.

* * *

Ryan adjusted the last buckle and quickly moved his foot out of the way of Courage's right front foot. It was the fourth time he had to do so. The big charger seemed to know that something was going on. He was restless. Bouncing his head quickly over and over so that his bit jangled and the reins bounced around his neck wildly. He was stepping back and forth in irritation when Ryan had put a stop to his idea of walking out of the barn. Ryan had tolerated the small movements because he knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to keep the impatient gray to hold completely still. He started slightly when a shrill whinny shook Courage's sides. "He's ready for you, Highness." Ryan informed in a tone that was amused boredom.

"I see that. I also see that you managed to escape unscathed. Oi! Knock that off." She turned to attention to Courage sharply when he started jangling his bit furiously. "I know you're in a hurry."

Ryan stepped around Courage ducking his shoulder slightly to miss Courage's head as it swung to look at the door. "He wasn't so bad, Highness."

Jaya shook her head slightly and flipped a silver coin to Ryan. She rolled her eyes Courage started at the sudden movement.

Ryan caught the silver piece and looked up at her in shock. "You don't need to do this every time, Highness. I love caring for 'im." he protested.

Jaya winked at him. "I never said that you needed it." she gathered up a handful of reins and looked back at him. "Consider it downpayment for what you'll have to do when I get back with him."

Ryan looked at the money and nodded slightly. "If you say so, Highness."

Jaya nodded and half swung up onto Courage's back as he plunged out of his stall and into the aisle to fly out of the barn, Ridire streaking behind him.

Townspeople scrambled out of the way and glared as the big gray horse clattered through the streets at a pace that was probably a bit too fast for how crowded it was.

* * *

It wasn't until Jaya was a few miles away from the gate to the lower town that she finally fought Courage to a plunging, head-jerking stop. She pulled a small cloth from one of her saddle bags, where she had somehow managed to stuff it between ducking the sign to the Rising Sun and calling an apology to a woman who was nearly too slow. She fought Courage for a moment, impatient as he was to get moving, and held the cloth out to Ridire. "Teacht." she ordered, nearly losing her balance as Courage half jumped, half reared.

Ridire managed to catch wind of the scent anyway, and started off toward the main road, streaking along quickly, excitement of the hunt getting the better of him.

Courage plunged off after the big black dog with a quick jerk of his head.

Jaya let him go knowing that he wouldn't pass Ridire up. She grinned to herself as the landscape flattened out and blurred. It had been a long time since she had been able to do something like this. Months. She knew that Arthur would have a fit that she had left him behind, and if Uther ever found out then he was more than likely to toss her in the dungeons for going off by herself, but she was worried that she wouldn't have time to find Arthur and make sure that _he_ had time to go with, and she didn't have any knights here that would follow her without question. So alone it was. Maybe Uther would be more understanding when he realized that she had done it to save his life. Her eyes darted up to the color of the sky. It was still light. Would be for a couple of hours she guessed. Hopefully she would be able to find Gaius before he stopped for the night, or before it got too dark to be safe.

About an hour of hard riding later, Jaya had to pull Courage up because Ridire had paused to sniff around. She let Courage walk in tight circles around the dog, while she studied the sky. It was going to get dark sooner than she thought. That wasn't a good thing. Ridire caught the scent again and started off again.

* * *

Jaya saw the fire before anything. It was well off the road, and if she hadn't been looking for it, she probably wouldn't have seen it, but it was there. Which was a relief. It was nearly too dark for her to be riding as quickly as she was. Luckily Courage was good at picking where his feet landed for the most part. She slowed him to an easy jog and headed off the road when she caught the first opening big enough to fit the both of them through.

Gaius started and quickly looked up from where he was staring at the fire as the big grey burst into the circle of light that his campfire made. "What?" he spluttered.

Jaya slid off Courage's back and stretched slightly. She stepped a little closer to the fire and sat on a tipped over tree log while reaching up to touch the scratch across her right cheekbone that was just big enough to sting and bleed a little. She frowned but brushed the blood off her finger on the moss next to her and looked at Gaius. "Got your note." she mentioned looking at him, waiting for him to respond.

"What are you doing here?" Gaius wondered his eyebrows pulling together.

"The books are safely hidden, and the Purge Records are back where they were. It'll be like they never left. Geoffrey will be thrilled." Jaya continued, not answering the question.

Gaius grunted, drawing his blanket closer around him. "Why are you here, Jaya."

"You didn't say goodbye." Jaya cocked her head to the side and reached out blindly to stroke Ridire, who had come into the circle of light, sniffing Gaius' blanket with disdain and then walking to her to half sit on her feet.

Gaius sighed heavily. "I hoped that you would understand why."

Jaya leaned back against a small tree and picked up her right foot so that the heel was resting on the edge of the trunk she was sitting on. "That you're more afraid of Edwin's threats than you are of having the entire Kingdom of Camelot thrown into turmoil at Uther's death?"

"I don't think-"

"What? That Edwin's not going to mention that he used magic to kill the King hell bent on erasing it from nature?" Jaya tilted her head to the right slightly.

Gaius looked troubled.

"And what do you suppose will happen when he mentions that it was him who did it?" Jaya wondered. "Nothing good will come of him being King."

"But Arthur." Gaius tried weakly.

Jaya's eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch. "Merlin would try to save him, of course, and I would too, but we're already at a disadvantage, because he knows about Merlin, curse him." Jaya threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes. "I _might_ be able to slow him down, but what if we don't stop him in time? What's to stop him from declaring himself king?" Jaya glanced away from Gaius and looked back the way that she had come from.

"Edwin doesn't want to be King." Gaius shook his head.

"You sound like a man that's trying to convince himself that something he knows is truth is not." Jaya pointed out.

"I will not choose between Uther and Merlin!" Gaius snapped, glaring at her through the light of the flames.

"You already did, Gaius." Jaya pointed out. "By you being here...you chose Merlin."

Gaius' eyebrows rose. "That's not true."

Jaya snorted. "Gaius. You're here. You know as well as I do that Edwin is going after Uther. What you don't know is that he's going to do it tonight. Which means you've chose Merlin's life over the King. Not that I blame you, but you should be aware."

"What would you have me do?" Gaius snapped.

Jaya's lips twitched slightly. "The right thing."

"But those threats!"

"You'll catch Edwin off guard. Make sure that he can't follow through. By the time Uther is recovered, you can tell him whatever story he will hear. History always does favor the victors."

Gaius sat quietly for a moment, looking at her. "How is it that one so young can say such things?" he wondered, his voice the stern fondness that he used when he was trying to be upset but also proud.

Jaya smirked. "Living too much in too few years, I suppose."

Gaius bobbed his head back and forth.

"Or surrounding themselves with people who are wise and learning to think like them."

Gaius looked up and frowned slightly. He knew she was talking not just to him, but about him.

"Merlin needs you yet." Jaya pointed out.

"You would be able to guide him." Gaius protested.

Jaya's eyebrows knit together and she looked at Gaius like they both knew that he was grasping for straws. She was distracted momentarily by Ridire jumping away from her to streak after what was most likely a rabbit.

Gaius sighed. He looked around him. "I won't be able to make it back until mid morning."

Jaya smirked. "That's not entirely true."

"My mule is not that fast."

"Courage is."

"I can't leave you in the woods alone at night! Uther would have my head!" Gaius protested.

"If you don't Uther won't be around to have your head." Jaya pointed out. "Besides, I have Ridire. It would be foolish for someone to attack me."

"What if he finds out?" Gaius protested.

"Well _I'm_ certainly not going to tell him, and who else will know?" she demanded. "Take Courage and go."

Gaius looked at the warhorse, spookily covered in dancing shadows. "Will it be safe for him?" he wondered.

"He's very sure footed. He'll take care of you." Jaya assured.

Gaius hesitated for a moment longer, looking like he wished that he didn't have make the choice that laid before him.

Jaya sighed and rolled her eyes. "Off you go then." she said, looking at him pointedly.

Gaius stood up, grumbling under his breath quietly. He picked up his bag and pulled his blanket tighter around him.

Jaya stood up and half-stepped, half-jumped over Ridire as he stood up to see where everyone was going, just after flopping down next to her, and walked over to Courage, pulling him around and next to a log that shortened the distance between the ground and the stirrup that Gaius would have to fit his foot in. A quick glance of magic readjusted the stirrup height a little bit so that they were more his length. She swayed and nearly took a step to balance herself when Gaius gripped her shoulder to hoist himself up onto the log. He eased onto Courage's back and breathed tightly though his lips as the war horse shifted and bobbed his head impatiently. "Keep your head low. There's some branches between here and Camelot. Otherwise, he'll do the rest."

Gaius looked down at her and frowned slightly. "Jaya."

Jaya slapped his leg slightly. "I know. I'll be careful. Get out of here. You don't have much time."

Gaius gathered up the reins and nodded once.

"When you get back to the city, give him to Ryan, the stable boy. He'll make sure Courage is well taken care of." Jaya let go of Courage's bit and stepped back half a step. "Reáchtáil ar nós na gaoithe. Reáchtáil."

Courage tossed his head and plunged through the woods.

"Do the right thing!" Jaya called after them as they disappeared through the trees and started the journey back to Camelot.

After the sound of hoofbeats faded into the distance, Jaya turned and looked around the small campsite. She was glad that Gaius had decided to roll out his bedroll before she had gotten there. It did make sleeping on the fall ground a little bit better. She glanced around. It was a good campsite. A few tweaks and she would be able to be completely safe for the night.

Ridire found a stick that he liked and laid down next to the fire to gnaw on the end of it. He glanced up from time to time when Jaya would walk by, tail bonking against the log that created a barrier on that side of the campsite.

Jaya busied herself with making sure that the mule was taken care of and that everything in the wagon was where it needed to be. Once she was sure that everything was in place, she sat down and leaned her back against the log that she had sat down on when she first arrived at Gaius' camp. She looked at the fire for a long moment before she realized that she hadn't blinked in a bit. Her eyes flashed silver and the magical barriers that she had prepped fuzed together, an extra level of protection, just in case. Another sliver blink and the fire would stay lit, but small and nearly invisible for the night. She fought sleep a little longer, hoping that Gaius would make it to Camelot in time, and that Courage would be able to keep them both safe. A few minutes later she slowly tipped over so that her left arm was pillowing her head and her back was up against the log. She was chilly for a moment until Ridire flopped down next to her and dropped his nose down onto her elbow.

* * *

_It was almost completely dark when he gave up traveling for the night. The moon was out, but it was shadowed on and off again by clouds and the trees that overhung the road made it just that much harder for the silver light to illuminate the road. He walked back into the trees, hardly making a sound. It took him a few minutes, the dark making it especially difficult to find a place, but he finally found a spot that he liked. With one last pull to get the final twig out of his almost too long dark hair he flopped down on the ground, back up against a tree, sword over his lap to be sharpened. He was two strokes in when a flicker of light caught his eye. What was this? He shifted slightly and focused on the fire. It was only a few yards off to his right. Sword forgotten, he watched as a lone figure walked in and out of the shadows. It wasn't until the figure bent down to pet the big dog, that he hadn't noticed before that the long hair caught his attention. A girl? By herself? At this time of night? That was unheard of. He watched her for a little longer. She didn't seem the least bit worried that she was alone. Didn't seem to think of all the things that could go wrong. It occurred to him as she sat down to lean her back against the log, that she had done this all before. Making sure a camp was ready for the night, being alone in the woods, bedding down for the night. The dog gave him a pause. Dogs like that weren't a normal breed in Camelot, or most of the places that he traveled. Where he came from dogs like that were a prized possession. And definitely not given away lightly. She was someone special then. Unless she stole the dog. It was a long ways from home, but she was sure to be found. He had heard stories about men being hunted down because they had been so foolish or daring as to take a pup from a litter. _

_He watched as she finally got tired enough to lay down, and wasn't surprised that the dog jumped up to snuggle in against her. After a moment he found himself curious about what she looked like. He warred with himself for a few minutes, not sure if it was good idea. With a soft curse under his breath he stood up. He raked his fingers through his chin length hair and quickly moved so that he was a within only a few feet of the edge of the campsite. He leaned his shoulder against the rough bark of a tree and looked across the fire at her. _

_Her face was half covered in shadow, being behind most of the dog's head, but what he _could _see...he blew out the breath that he had just took. He had seen many pretty women in his travels. And he was sure that most of them would be considered more beautiful by most, but to him...they were nothing. He had never looked at a girl and felt the twinge in his chest, and the excitement that made his blood race and his palms get sweaty. He scoffed to himself slightly. That was new._

_The dog's head jerked up and glanced around until it pinpointed where he was. It shifted and changed so that it was almost in a crouch._

_He didn't hear it, but he knew that it had growled, because she slowly eased up on her left elbow, her face coming fully into the half-light of the fire. And, at no surprise to him, she searched the shadows, her face stoic, but no fear in her eyes. Somehow that gave his heart another flutter. _

"There's nothing there to worry about."

_He thought that he wasn't going to be able to catch the next breath. It had been a long time since he heard an accent like that. So the dog probably wasn't stolen then. His heart about stopped when she glanced around looked right at him. Her eyes darted back and forth slightly and then with a small shrug she lowered herself back down and tugged the big dog down next to her, who seemed to flop down willingingly after he decided what he had heard wasn't a threat. _

_He resolved to stay where he was until just before dawn. An extra level of protection before the campsite was reached would never hurt. And well, anything for a pretty girl. _

_He spent the next few hours getting comfortable under his tree. He was fighting dozing off when his ears picked something up. Judging by the way that the dog's head picked up, he wasn't the only one. He quickly moved through the trees until he found the reason for it. _

"_Ever heard of an Irish Wolfhound?" he wondered conversationally. He smirked to himself when the man in roughian clothes started slightly. "I'm going to guess that you haven't. Nasty beasts. Kill ya before ya blink. There's a big one in that campsite you're stalking. I'm not telling you what to do, but I wouldn't if I were you, Mate."_


	70. Just in Time

The first thing that he was aware of was the groggy feeling. Something like when he woke the morning after a great celebration when he was a younger man, prone to trying to out-drink, or at the very least, keep up with his fellows. Before thoughts of being King had ever crossed his mind. He was vaguely aware that he was laying in bed. That was a good thing, at least it was comfortable, and it was less likely to need a very carefully crafted explanation as to why he had fallen asleep there. The thing that troubled him the most, as he layed there in his large bed, he couldn't feel...anything really, outside of his head. He tried to command his fingers to twitch...nothing. No response, not even an attempt. It irritated him enough that he slowly blinked his eyes open. Now that he was actually thinking about it, he couldn't feel the wound in his shoulder. Gaius' remedy for it was good, but he could always feel it. A constant reminder that his back needed to be guarded, and why that infernal Irish girl was his ward. It was the fact that he could no longer feel it that actually scared him. Enough to open his eyes wide and look around frantically.

"_My Lord._"

He heard the voice but it didn't quite register for a moment because of the frantic buzzing in his head over the terror that the pain that grounded him and was such a part of him was no longer there.

"_My Lord._"

He heard it that time. He looked over in the direction of the voice, having a sudden pang of a warning bell in his head, that something was terribly wrong, and it was _this_ voice's fault.

"It seems the drugs that I've given you have taken hold." Edwin smiled down at the prone King, pleased at the ire that almost covered up the fear in the monarch's eyes. "Your body is now paralyzed." He informed, his tone very nearly gleeful. More fear in the icy blue eyes. "You took my childhood from me. And now, finally, I'll take my parent's revenge." Edwin smirked at the King again. He whispered a breath of magic over his carved box and opened the lid, chuckling at the fury in the King's eyes. He pulled out a single beetle and tapped the cover shut on the box. "It will take a few hours, but the beetle will eat into your brain." He explained as if he was giving a class. "And you will suffer, as they suffered. And I long to hear you scream, as they did, the night you ordered their pyres to be built and the fires lit." He nodded slightly as a light of recognition dawned across Uther's eyes. "With your death magic will return to Camelot." More fury in the eyes of the King at the suggestion of his life's work completely negated. Though it could have possibly been because of the next order he had made, sending the magically controlled beetle toward the King, across the light white coverlet.

Everything in him strained to move..._something_. Surely willpower would overwhelm the magic that kept him pinned here, where he could not avoid the death that was crawling toward him. Nothing responded to him. Only his eyes would move, not that it did him much good. He barely had the presence of mind to lock his jaw before he made a noise when he felt the tickle of little feet on his ear lobe and up into his ear.

Edwin smiled broadly, his scarred face twisting in the effort. "Goodbye, Uther Pendragon."

"_Arthur will avenge my death!_" Uther wanted to roar, though that was out of the question. He fumed to himself as he glared at the man that stood a foot or so away from his bed now, to make sure that the King could see him watching happily. It suddenly crossed his mind that his servant had mentioned a few days ago in passing that some of the servants has seen Jaya about his chambers, blast her. She _knew_, and she hadn't warned him. She should have warned Gaius. Gaius...now how he rued the fact that he had tossed his old friend aside. Though, it occurred to him, _gods his head was starting to hurt_, that it was this Edwin's plan all along.

Edwin watched the King glare at him until he saw him close his eyes against the pain. It was going to be a bit before the real pain started, and he wanted to clean some things up first before. He turned and breezed out of the King's chambers, choosing to take the servant's door instead of the main door. He walked briskly back to his chamber, oddly thankful for the fact that the man that he was killing at this exact moment had been thoughtful enough to give him a place to stay that was only a short walk from the King's chambers. Ahhh, the folly of an overly confident and easily pandered to King. He blew into his chambers and started toward his work table. He really couldn't believe that it had gone off as easily as it had. His plan had worked better than he thought after he saw that Gaius was still the resident physician. He really hadn't expected him to give up and leave so quickly. The batty fool. And while he didn't know why, he had heard that a grey horse had been sighted leaving the city with a large dog in front. Apparently both belonged to Uther's other ward. A tall girl with brown curly hair that he seemed to glance around Morgana's chambers or sometimes closer to his than he thought a visiting princess should be. Sometimes he got the feeling that she was up to something. And that she knew what he was up to. But she hadn't warned Uther. Strained relationship probably. Probably afraid to rock the political boat without evidence. Lucky for him she didn't have any, and seemed to have left at the wrong time.

* * *

"I will not allow you to kill Uther."

This was unexpected. Edwin turned and looked at Gaius in slight confusion. He had heard that the old physician and his white mule had left the city hours before and had taken the road that lead toward the south. There had been no mention that he had come back while it was light. How very odd that the old man just grew a backbone. But that didn't seem right either. "She left to talk you out of leaving, didn't she? The other ward."

Gaius stepped out of the shadows of one of the pillars and shrugged. "What she did is none of your concern."

"I suppose that's true." Edwin decided after a moment of pondering. He could always deal with her later anyway.

"I will not allow you to kill the King." Gaius informed again, taking a shuffling step forward.

"You've never had trouble letting people die before." Edwin pointed out, venom sliding into his voice.

"Your parents were practicing dark magic. Just like you." Gaius pointed out, justifying and explaining his actions at the same time.

"And how do you propose to stop me then?" Edwin asked, sounding genuinely interested in his answer.

"Wace ierlic." Gaius threw his right arm out toward Edwin.

Edwin stood where he was for a moment and cocked his head to the side, a smile that was a mix of pity and condescension crossed his face. He reveled for a moment in Gaius' confusion that the spell didn't work. "Hmmmmm, I think you meant vaki ierlic."

Gaius gasped in surprise when his feet were ripped out from under him and he was tossed bodily against the pillar that he had been hiding behind waiting for Edwin to come back. He grunted and groaned slightly when he bounced to the stone floor a moment later.

Edwin walked around the corner of the table and looked at Gaius as he tried to pick himself up. "You disappoint me Gaius. Have you forgotten everything?" he wondered, his voice full of condescension. "You are getting old. I have a cure though. Forbaerne yfel."

Gaius pressed up against the pillar as a ring of flames formed around him that were just about waist high, and started closing in around him.

* * *

Arthur walked toward his father's chambers. He was sure that his father was going to be a special kind of livid when he found out that Jaya was missing. As it was, he was lucky that there had been an emergency that had pulled his father away from the dinner that he had planned to have with Arthur, Morgana and Jaya. He couldn't imagine what hell would have erupted if Jaya didn't show up at dinner. He could only hope that he would be able to calm his father down enough that Jaya wouldn't be sent back to Ireland. He walked past the guards that were always stationed at his father's double doors and knocked twice before walking in. He probably should have waited to be called in, but he was afraid that if he did, he might lose his nerve.

It surprised him when he saw Uther in bed, eyes wide open, but not moving. He paused for half a beat, not sure what to do with the situation, and then rushed to his father's bedside. "Father? Father what's wrong?!"

Uther's eyes snapped over to look at him, fear shining through them. A moment later they fluttered closed and no amount of shaking or calling would cause them to open.

Arthur leapt up and raced out of the chambers, choosing to take the servant's hallway instead of the main door. He just had to find Edwin and it would all be all right.

He was halfway to the chambers when he started down the stairs and spotted Merlin. "Merlin!"

Merlin paused halfway between steps and looked at him in confusion. "Arthur?"

"My father has Morgana's sickness! We must find Edwin."

Merlin didn't wait for more instructions and quickly started off the way that Arthur was probably thinking of going himself. "I'll check his chambers, you check Gaius'." There was no way that he was going to risk Arthur around a man he knew that had magic.

"_I'm_ the prince, _Mer_lin. I tell _you_ where to look!" Arthur snapped, halting on his way down the steps and turning back anyway.

"Whatever you say, Sire." Merlin called over his shoulder, jumping down the last three stairs and taking off at a run.

He slid around the last corner and ran up to the door, pulling it open with a heave of his entire arm. He bolted halfway through the door before he slammed to a stop and took in the situation that was before him. Gaius with his back to the pillar off to his left, looking down at the flames that were working their way closer to him, and Edwin smiling maniacally. "What are you doing?!" He demanded, looking at Edwin sharply.

"He's trying to kill the King. I couldn't let that happen." Gaius explained, surprisingly with a calm note in his voice despite the fact that the heat from the fire was blowing his hair back.

"I can rule the kingdom now. With you by my side we will be unstoppable." Edwin looked at Merlin shrewdly and offered with a side-long look at Gaius.

Merlin looked at him like he was crazy. "Release him!" He demanded.

Edwin looked like he had never been more disappointed. "It's your loss, Merlin." a quiet spell and one of the decorative, sharp, axes that hung on the wall floated away and flung itself toward Merlin.

Merlin barely had a moment to realize that it was going to hit him if he didn't do something. A little instinctual magic paused the sharp edge of the axe just a few inches from his face. His eyes focused on the razor edge that he had just sharpened it to a few days prior to Edwin showing up, Arthur had insisted on him doing it to all the weapons hung on the walls because he had been late. He then looked back at Edwin.

Edwin's assured smile slipped and suddenly he looked like he was actually worried about what was happening.

With a grimace, and a quick wish that it could have been Jaya rather than him, Merlin sent the axe back toward Edwin, not watching to see where it landed with a spine shivering _shick_.

Gaius nearly collapsed with relief when the fire that was nearly touching the bottom of his robe snuffed out with a surprising suddenness.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked, rushing forward to catch Gaius' elbow and support him for a moment.

Gaius nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin rushed over to the table, blindly stepping over Edwin's body, vaguely wondering what to do about it, and grabbing the carved box up with such a careless gesture he almost batted it across the room.

"What are you doing?" Gaius asked.

"Uther's ill. Arthur said it's the same as Morgana had." Merlin nearly dropped the box and quickly fumbled to grab it up again. "Edwin said that he used these to cure her. Maybe we can too."

"Elanthia beetles." Gaius breathed, looking over Merlin's shoulder slightly as he cracked the lid.

"They're magical?" Merlin wondered, looking at Gaius.

"Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain, and feed on it until they eat a person's very soul. We must hurry." Gaius shooed Merlin in front of him.

Merlin rushed toward the door, thoughts of Edwin and the fact that Arthur was still looking for him breezing out of his mind as he passed the door frame.

* * *

Gaius kept up with Merlin quite well for a man his age, especially one that had nearly been burned to death just a few minutes before.

Merlin ducked into the servants entrance and burst through the door into the King's chambers, momentarily wondering why there were no guards standing at that door. He threw himself down on his knees next to the bed and looked over Uther's face.

Perfectly still. Absolutely. Deathly.

"How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?" Merlin wondered, tearing his eyes away from the King to look at Gaius.

"Magic." Gaius shrugged, like it should have been obvious that removing a magical creature would require magic.

Merlin looked at him askance. "We can't use magic on Uther. He'd kill us!"

"We don't have a choice." Gaius pointed out pragmatically.

"Gaius!?" Merlin protested.

"There are times when it's necessary. It is your right." Gaius pointed out, his voice the stern tone that he used when one of his patients, usually of the knight order, decided that they were healed enough to get out of bed and start practice the same day.

"I don't know how." Merlin protested weakly. Suddenly feeling very small, and wishing that Jaya was there, with her big personality and propensity to break rules was comforting and steadying in situations like this that he found himself in.

"If you don't, he's going to die." Gaius pointed out, looking at him pointedly.

"Where's Jaya when you need her? She's always around when I don't." Merlin grumbled.

"Where she was needed most." Gaius hedged.

Merlin sighed and sat on the bed. He slowly put his hands on either side of Uther's head. He could hardly focus, his heart was pounding so hard it was reverberating through his mind and his blood was rushing past his ears at a sickening rate. "Bebeode pe arisen ealdu. Ablinnen."

It was quiet and tense for a moment.

"What's happening?" Gaius demanded when he could no longer stand it.

Merlin closed his fists and sat up slowly and looked at Gaius, before slowly opening his left hand.

A black, still, beetle in the palm of his hand.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a genius?" Gaius wondered, sounding relieved.

"You certainly haven't." Merlin cracked, grinning in relief.

Gaius chuckled and shook his head.

"And if Arthur is to believed, I have no sense at all." Merlin continued. "Course he's not that much better."

Gaius swatted his shoulder. "Get out of here. He should be waking soon. We don't need you in here when he does. No use trying to explain something to him that he doesn't need to know."

"Are you coming too?" Merlin wondered.

Gaius shook his head. "No. I want to be here when he comes to."

Merlin nodded and started out of the door that he came in.

"And, Merlin, when you have a moment, fetch my spare medical bag."

Merlin skidded to a stop and looked back at him and nodded.

* * *

He slowly became aware of the fact that he was laying in his bed, and it pleased him to find that he could feel his limbs and was able to make his fingers twitch without so much as half a thought. The next thing he realized was that his head hurt worse than he could remember in a long time. If he had to place it, it felt like the one time that he had been rung over the head with the hilt of a man's sword. Before he could stop it a small groan slipped out of his throat.

"Here, Sire. Drink this. It should help."

He knew that voice. It was warm, friendly and spoke with the familiarity of years of servitude and friendship. Safe. He slowly opened his eyes to focus on the only man that he could dare to call his friend. He sipped at the vial of vile tasting, thick liquid without asking what it was, or protesting the taste. It took a couple of minutes before he could feel past the pain in his head. He started to close his eyes before he suddenly sat up and looked at Gaius wildly. "Edwin tried to kill me! He must be brought to justice."

Gaius grabbed the King's nearest shoulder and pushed him down with some effort. "Edwin will be taken care of, Sire. I have already seen to it."

Uther slowly allowed himself to be pushed down into his pillows again. "Thank you, Gaius." he mused. "I didn't think you knew."

"It wasn't hard to sort out, Sire." Gaius pashawed.

"I thought I heard news that you had left and headed South."

Gaius paused in putting some of his supplies back into his spare bag. "I did, Sire. But I realized where I recognized Edwin from and had to come back to make sure that you were safe."

"You recognized him? From where?" Uther demanded, starting to prop himself up again on his elbows.

"That's a story for the morning, Sire. Get some sleep now." Gaius insisted.

Uther looked like he was going to be irritated that the physician had denied him something that he asked, but his eyes grew heavy and he slowly laid back down and settled against his pillows.

Gaius sighed and shook his head. That was much closer than he would have liked it to be. They were lucky that Merlin was as powerful as he was. He finished closing up his bag and walked quietly to the main door of the King's chambers. He left instructions with the guards to make sure that no one bothered the King that he was allowed to sleep as long as he pleased. And that he was to be sent for once the King did wake.


	71. Back to Normal

"Drink this. It will help with your strength." Gaius informed.

Uther had woke much earlier than had been hoped, but he seemed to be in good health, other than the head ache, but that was to be expected. He had summoned Gaius and refused to take part in any examination until Gaius explained how it was that he knew who Edwin was, and how he figured it out that the King was in danger.

"There's nothing wrong with my strength." Uther grumbled despite himself. "Do you remember them" he wondered.

Gauis turned around and shot the King a quizzical look.

"His parents." Uther offered.

Gaius frowned slightly. "I remember them all, Sire." he admitted somberly.

"Gaius, once again, you've saved my life." Uther mentioned, handing back the empty vial that Gaius had given him. "You've always served me well. And I know that there are things that I have asked you to do that you have found...difficult."

Gaius took the vial from the King and made sure that the puzzlement at the fact that the King was saying such things was well hidden. "You've always done what you believed was right, Sire."

"I was not right to betray you. I'm sorry." Uther's tone was apologetic, imperial still, but the honesty was there.

Gaius bowed slightly.

"From now on I will remember that, in the fight against magic, you are the only one that I can trust."

Gaius nodded slightly. "Rest a bit more before you get up, Sire. And do your best to take it easy for the day. I will bring you a tonic for the headache again around lunch."

The King nodded.

Gaius started toward the door.

"Gaius?"

"My Lord?" Gaius turned and looked at him, eyebrows raised slightly.

"That is your backup bag. Where is your main one?" Uther wondered, sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Gaius shrewdly.

"It is still packed away from when I decided to leave, Sire. I will have it back with me soon. It's been a busy night." Gaius responded easily.

Uther nodded. "I'm grateful that you came back."

"As am I, Sire." Gaius bowed slightly and walked out of the room, re-slinging his bag over his shoulder. He started down the hall toward his chambers again, hoping that he had made the right decision leaving Jaya in the woods. And that she would be coming back soon, without harm.

* * *

_She was not a morning person. That was the first thing that he noticed about her. The sun came up and the dog started shifting and getting restless as the small animals started to wake up for the day. He stayed where he was, lying next to her, but his head moved quickly, back and forth and around, to track the sounds. She slowly woke up, though he suspected that it was because of the first ray of sun that kissed her face. And judging by the way she sat up abruptly and scrambled to her feet, she hadn't been planning on sleeping that long. _

_As soon as she stood up, the dog shot off into the woods just to the left of him, probably after some sound that he heard. _

_She didn't react to his sudden disappearance, just busied herself with picking up the bedroll. He smiled to himself when she got distracted by two leaves and a small stick that had gotten caught up in her wild curls. Judging by that eye roll, it wasn't the first time something like that had happened. _

_It startled him a bit when she stopped what she was doing and looked around her sharply. Her eyes resting in his direction, though he was too well hidden for her to see him, for a couple of seconds, before she looked away again. He let out the breath that he was holding, and scoffed under his breath at himself. That warm feeling was back, and his palms tingled and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Did he _actually _blush!? How could that be? The next moment he was longing to see what color her eyes were. He was too far away where he was, and really it was lucky that he was, she would have seen him otherwise. But those eyes, they must be so_ _beautiful. _

_The growl startled him. Off to his left and a little behind him. He slowly tore his eyes away from his Angel, yes _his_, and looked behind him. _

_Her dog was standing a handful of feet away. Neck dropped between his shoulder blades, ruff raised almost to the middle of his back. Lips curled up _just _enough to show the points of his teeth. _

_Gods above, he was massive. Blacker than the night, too. _

_He snorted. It would happen that the dog would find him. He paused for a moment wondering what his chances were of meeting the girl the wolfhound belonged to. And just how favorable that meeting would be. _

"Ridire!"

_Both of them looked in the direction of the call._

_He glanced down at the dog, wondering if he would obey the call or not._

"Ridire! Teacht!" _That time the command was in the tone._

_He shivered slightly as the excitement slid up his spine. It had been a long time, longer than he would have cared to remember, since he heard his native language spoke. And to hear her speak it…_

_The dog-Ridire, Knight, suiting for him-looked torn. He glanced up at his new found threat. Accessing if it was worth breaking the command for. _

"_You better be off, Mate. I don't think it'll go well if she has to come looking for you." he pointed out in a low voice."_

_Ridire looked up at him sharply and growled again. _

_He held up his hands in surrender. Probably was a stupid move anyway. Talking to her dog while he was still trying to decide to follow the command or take out the threat. _

"Rid-_ire_."

_Apparently she wasn't used to having to call him more than once or twice. _

_The dog stalked two steps and then whipped around to glare at him again. _

_He put up his hands and shook his head slightly. _

"Ridire! Teacht! _Anios_!"

_Even her angry voice thrilled him. What was _wrong _with him? He chuckled to himself. _

"_There_ you are! Where have you been?! I was about to leave without you." Jaya looked down at her dog with a fond sternness.

Ridire only looked guilty for a moment before he spotted the wagon and leapt up to a spot that was just big enough for him and flopped down, his tongue lolling to the side.

"Oh, so you think that you're going to ride all the way back home? Is that so?"

Ridire smiled wider and flopped over on his side, half propped up against some of Gaius' things.

Jaya looked at him and chuckled after a moment. "Fine. Stay there. Just don't cause any trouble." She walked to the front of the little cart and inspected the harness and the mule one more time, talking to him like he was an old friend as she stroked her hands down his legs and double-checked to make sure that the collar wasn't too tight.

_It warmed him to watch her talk to the animals. Some might find it weird that she talked to them like they were carrying on a conversation, but he found it adorable. It made it seem like the world was a little simpler and less stressed. Her face lit up when she smiled and ruffled the mule's ears, quickly finding out that he didn't like his ears to be touched, which led to a five minute session of learning that having ears touched wasn't something to be upset about. She wasted time in the best way. It was adorable. _

_He nearly laughed out loud when she started walking and the mule stood where he was and cocked a hip. She stopped so abruptly and looked so insulted that he hadn't followed her._

"Come on then. I know you don't want to spend another night in the woods. Let's go." Jaya gestured to the mule and smirked when it took a couple of steps toward her.

* * *

She walked along toward Camelot, watching the cart out of the corner of her eye and trying to keep an eye on the woods at the same time. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, and it bothered her a little that she couldn't tell where it was coming from, and that she couldn't hear him, she was almost sure it was a him, following her. Course, with how loud the cart was, it wasn't all that easy to hear anything else. She comforted herself with the fact that Ridire didn't seem too worried about it. Course, it didn't seem like he was worried about much, riding in the small space of the wagon still.

It bothered her slightly that she couldn't hurry the mule along any faster. She was eager to find out what had happened. And the mule didn't seem like he was in any hurry, and only had one speed. She amused herself by watching the passing scenery, her fingers wound in his wiry mane. The last time that she had come through here, she had been with her father and a large contingent of knights. Which meant, especially after the attack, that she didn't get to see much. She found it hard to focus, though, the feeling of being watched was eating at her. It didn't seem like the person doing the watching was evil in nature, but, then again, he was keeping pace with her, while staying out of sight.

_The morning was almost half gone when the white towers of Camelot came into view. So she lived in Camelot, aye? Interesting. He had passed through the market a handful of times in the past, never thought of it as a place that would house a girl like that. With her tall boots, trousers-he _loved _that, if he was being honest-and the two swords. He was pretty sure that he had caught the hilt of a dagger on the inside of her left bicep. Why a girl would feel the need to carry that many weapons was beyond him, but...mmmmm…she intrigued him. To the point that he was strolling through the woods, ignoring his self imposed mission to a small border town just inside Cenred's lands, the exact opposite direction than he was moving at the moment. When she melded into the group of people that was walking through the main gate, he paused on the edge of the trees. Should he follow her in? To what end? To catch up with her when she stopped where ever it was that she was going? And say what? 'Hello Love, I'm the bloke that's been watching you since last night and followed you half the morning back here.'? He scoffed to himself. Somehow he didn't think that would go over all that well. No, maybe it was better to just stay here and avoid that kind of an interaction and wait for a better time. One where she wouldn't already be on guard because she knew someone was watching her. He was sure of it, the amount of time that she spent scanning around her, though doing it in such a way that unless he was paying attention he wouldn't have even noticed. Maybe by the time that he swung back toward Camelot way he would be over this strange attraction that he felt toward her and it would be moot. He leaned his right shoulder against the rough bark of a tree that was a few feet into the tree line and folded his arms. She certainly was easy to spot in a crowd though. He folded his arms and felt his eyebrow go up without his bidding when she was stopped by one of the guards that was manning the front gate. By the way that the guard was pointing and the way that she was snapping her head around, they were having an unpleasant conversation. And it seemed like she had the upper hand somehow, by the way the man flinched a couple of times. If that didn't make her a little more interesting…_

"I'm going to have to see what's inside that cart."

Jaya looked up slightly to meet the guard's eyes. "I'm sorry?" she wondered, her eyebrows going up.

"I'm going to have to see what's inside there." He pointed to the cart behind the mule, like it should have been obvious.

"Why?" Jaya asked, shifting slightly and squaring up to him.

"There was a magic user killed last night. Need to make sure nothing more magical could come into the city."

Jaya didn't know whether to be excited or be worried. Merlin or Edwin. Hopefully it wasn't the former. If it was she would be very upset that she wouldn't be able to bring him back alive to kill him herself for being so stupid.

"This cart left the city last night with Gaius, made it less than three hours down the road and now I'm bringing it back. And you want to search it?" Jaya asked, gesturing to the cart that was mostly behind her. "_Stay_." she ordered, catching Ridire mid-thought of jumping out after a meat cart.

"Well, you see-"

"There could be magic items that were bought last night somewhere in the woods." Jaya interrupted, nodding like it should have been obvious. "Why would I be bringing them in through the front gate?" she wondered, tilting her head to the right.

"Well-"

"Are you aware of who I am?" Jaya wondered, cutting him off before he could say more in the tone that he was using. She hated it when people talked to her like she was too slow to pick up on the obvious.

The guard stopped and looked at her and tipped an eyebrow.

"Ridire." she snapped her fingers.

The big black dog jumped out of the cart and rushed up to her, looking up at the guard with an idle curiosity.

"Do I look a little more familiar now?" Jaya asked, her voice mostly sweet.

The guard just looked at her blankly.

"Jaya!"

The guard started and whipped around to look in the direction of Arthur's voice.

"Good mornin' Your Highness! Beautiful day for ride, aye?" Jaya called over the guard's head towards the patrol that was working it's way through the streets toward the freedom outside the gate.

"_Where_ have you been?" Arthur demanded.

Jaya shrugged. "On an adventure."

"You can't talk to _him_ like that!" The guard squeaked, braving to insert himself into the conversation.

"That was stupid." Arthur snapped, finally pulling up next to her, holding his eager mount back as people streamed around them. Not acknowledging that the guard had said anything to Jaya.

"In my defense, I didn't really have time to come find you, explain my plan, make sure that you wouldn't be missed the second we stepped out of the castle, _and_ make sure that we both didn't get thrown into the dungeon the moment we stepped foot back in the city." Jaya shrugged.

"If you report to him, you have to make time!" The guard protested.

"You realize that all you did was make sure that you were the only one down there?" Arthur questioned.

"I could use a break from all my duties." Jaya shrugged and winked at him, facetious to the end, though she looked like she was well aware of the trouble that she was going to be in.

"Let her through." Arthur commanded, looking at the taken-aback guard, who was obviously panicked at the way that the two people were talking in front of him.

"But, Sire, she-" the guard started to protest.

"Yes, yes, come off it, Laddy." Jaya snapped, cutting him off. "Next time be more careful who you bully."

"Jaya." Arthur backed his horse a couple of steps, to keep up with her as she brushed past the guard, who was still spluttering and trying to form a sentence.

Jaya stopped and looked up at him with a rueful smile. "This way he can really only be mad at me. You still get to go on your patrol."

"You realize that what you did was stupid, and he's going to be furious. And I can't save you this time."

"Aye. He will be. But at least he'll be alive." Jaya shrugged.

"I'll see you when I get back." Arthur assured. "And, Jaya, try to behave."

Jaya started off through the crowd and smirked at him. "Never."

* * *

Uther looked around the Council chamber. He had called all the nobles together to make sure that they saw what he was about to do. Though, it was odd to him that Jaya was not present somewhere in the crowd. Though, now that he thought about it, she had been doing what she could to duck out of his sight lately. Suited him. He cleared his throat and informed the court of what had happened, and how the problem had been dealt with, at least to his extent of knowledge and then turned to Gaius and paused for a moment to smile at him. "I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And in honor of this, I not only reinstate you as court physician, but henceforth you are a freeman of Camelot."

Surprised and pleased murmurs went around the room as Uther handed the scroll that detailed Gaius' freeman status to the man in question, beaming with pride.

Gaius took the scroll with a humble smile and a slight bow. "Thank you, Sire."

"You have more than deserved it, Gaius." Uther informed him in a low voice. "You have served me well over the years."

Gaius nodded and smiled another humble smile. "It has been my pleasure, Sire."

Uther grinned and slapped Gaius' shoulder fondly.

* * *

Merlin walked through the lower town with Gaius, about twenty minutes after they had been dismissed, Gaius anxious to put away his freedman papers and get on with his duties, trying to not show that he was worried about where Jaya was with his things.

"Of course, it's ridiculous." Gaius huffed after a few minutes of silence walking next to Merlin in the bustle of the streets. "I didn't save Uther, you did."

"No, no. For once I'm happy for someone else to take the credit." Merlin protested. "You were prepared to sacrifice your life to save me."

"Where do you get that from?" Gaius wondered, looking at Merlin like he was a shade past crazy.

"I thought…" Merlin protested, words failing him at the look on Gaius' face.

"No. I didn't do anything. You saved me and you saved Uther. Maybe you _are_ a genius."

"You really think so?" Merlin wondered.

"Well. Almost. Maybe one day." Gaius hedged.

"Ya know, when you don't reveal your biggest secret to th' bad guy." Jaya added in, with a teasing tone.

"Thank goodness! Where have you been!" Gaius snapped, rounding on her.

Jaya looked at him like he had betrayed her. "_Your_ mule walks slow!" She defended, though there was joking in her tone. "You brought the fast horse here. And I may have woke up a little later than I wanted to, and the guard at the front gate was less than friendly. But I'm here now."

Merlin looked at her, the mule, the cart and then Gaius in confusion. But it seemed like they were both in good spirits.

"Did we succeed?" Jaya asked Gaius pointedly.

"He's alive and well." Gaius nodded.

"Good." Jaya nodded.


	72. Judgement and Nightmares

Jaya focused on standing still. She felt fidgety. As soon as Uther found out that she was back in the citadel he had demanded that she see him. She hadn't even had a chance to find out from Merlin and Gaius to find out _exactly _what had happened. Uther was sitting in his chair, lounging more, with his chin propped up on his right hand. Jaya settled for wiggling her toes. _Why doesn't he say something?!_

"Jaya."

_Ah. Shouldn't have wished for that._

"Sire." She responded.

Uther shifted slightly and looked at her closely. "I hear that you left the lower town at a high pace just before dusk last night, and then didn't return until just a few minutes ago."

There was nothing for it. "Aye, Sire." _Don't_ for the love of dragons, witches and warlocks _flinch_.

Uther studied her for a moment. "Where were you?"

"About three hours south at a slow walk." She paused for half a beat. "I was in the woods."

"Why?"

_Wasn't expecting that question_.

"Watching Gaius' mule and wagon." Might as well be honest. He'd find out eventually.

"Gaius was here last night." Uther informed, like he wasn't sure if she was aware.

"Aye, Sire. I lent him my horse to get back." Jaya nodded and allowed herself to relax just a touch.

"Why would you do something like that."

_Dragons, seahorses and centaurs! "_For the love of Camelot."

It was half a beat before Jaya realized that she had said the last sentence out loud. And with an exasperated tone.

It seemed to take Uther by surprise for a moment as well. He shifted slightly and cleared his throat. "And why would you say that?"

Jaya heaved a bit of a sigh, and idly wondered how long it would take to pack and if she could be on the ship going across to the Island before the letter from Uther could reach her father. "You were in mortal peril, M'Lord. I had to do something."

"Why would _you_ have to do anything about it?" Uther demanded, an eyebrow dipping low over his eye.

Jaya shifted and cleared her throat. "Because the citizens of Camelot don't deserve a double regicide and a man who practices black magic as a leader." She glanced around the room and looked at Uther squarely. "You and I might not get along all that well, and I'm _well_ aware of the fact that you keep me here for the love of my Father. And that you're doing it to pay back all the help that he gave taking over Camelot. But I didn't do it for you. Those people out there. I did it for them. I've seen first hand what happens when a bloody coup happens. Whether it was for good or not. Those people suffer enough as it is."

"Jaya." Uther started.

"No one deserves to have a snake like him in charge of their well being. There are _very_ few that I would wish him upon." Jaya continued, knowing that she was risking more by interrupting the King.

"Ja_ya_." Uther cut her off again as she was taking a breath, his tone had a touch of warning to it.

"Sire." Jaya swallowed the rest of what she was going to say and stood a little straighter.

"Gaius told me what you did." Uther looked at her for a moment and then sighed. "I suppose that I owe you gratitude. If you had not done what you did, I'm not sure that we would be having this conversation."

Jaya didn't know what to do with that statement and shifted uncomfortably.

"It seems to me that you went above and beyond to fulfill the duties of an aly." Uther pondered, so quietly that Jaya wondered if she was supposed to hear it or not.

"Thank you, Sire." she muttered, not much louder than he did.

"I sent a message to your Father this morning, just before you walked through those doors. I wanted him to be aware of what you were up to."

It was a moment before Jaya trusted herself to speak without cursing. "Yes, Sire."

"I'm certain he will be proud of your quick thinking." Uther looked at her shrewdly. "Brian always did value quick thinking over all else."

"It's what's kept him alive all this time." Jaya muttered.

"It's what's kept _me_ alive a few times." Uther nodded. "I'm sure that you would like to get on with your day."

Jaya shrugged slightly, but didn't question his thought. "G'day, Sire." she wished.

"Jaya."

Jaya stopped half a stride toward the doors. "Sire?" She looked over her shoulder at him, slowly turning to face him.

"I expect you to dine with me tonight."

"Aye, Sire." She nodded. And started out of the room again.

It wasn't until she was a couple of hallways away that she stopped and sat on the edge of one of the open stone windows and breathed a sigh. That had gone _much_ better than she thought. She hadn't realized just how panicked she had been when one of Uther's guards had summoned her to the throne room.

* * *

"Jaya!" Arthur burst into her chambers, a cursory knock rapping on the wood of the door as he walked through it.

"Leviathans and dragons! Who taught you manners?!" Jaya asked, staring at him like he had grown another nostril. "I almost threw this at you!" she hefted the dagger, point held loosely between her right fingertips.

"_What_ did you say?" Arthur asked, pausing long enough to pull a face at her.

"I almost threw this at you?" Jaya repeated, looking at him like she thought that he was crazy.

"I think that he meant the part before that." Merlin offered, whisking in, nearly running into Arthur.

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur looked over his shoulder and half-glared at servant.

"What about it?" Jaya wondered.

"You use interesting curse words. You really shouldn't." Arthur pointed out. "Especially for one of your standing."

"_You_ use interesting manners. Especially for one of _your_ social standing." Jaya returned, a smirk pulling the right side of her lips into her cheeks, her eyebrows rose slightly.

Arthur flushed slightly and stamped on Merlin's foot when he heard the snickers from behind him.

"Oi." Merlin protested.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur ordered.

"Did you need something? Or just the rush of running into the chambers of a woman who's used to nearly being kidnapped almost every week." Jaya brought their attention back to her.

"What were you thinking?!" Arthur bellowed, tossing his hands up onto his hips.

"You were the one that didn't knock until you were halfway through the door!" Jaya protested, her hands spreading out slightly, her voice cracking slightly with the protest that she poured into it.

"Not that." Arthur waved his hand back and forth. "You are too distrusting though."

"Oh, I am?!" Jaya snapped, throwing the knife down, leaving it quivering slightly, point deep into the table. "Am I?"

"Who else would just walk into your chambers?" Arthur demanded, affronted at Jaya's sudden anger.

Jaya paused for a moment and looked at him like she had never seen him before. "You've _clearly_ never had to fear for your life."

Arthur snorted. "I've been in battles before, Jaya."

"Never kidnapped though. Never had to worry that the next person through the door would kill you simply because your father accidentally became the leader of a coup." Jaya pointed out, like it should have been obvious to him.

Arthur looked at her for a moment his brows furrowed. Which changed a split second later when Merlin's hand back-handed across his left bicep. "_Merlin_." He growled.

"She could have killed you, you insensitive prat."

"You can't talk to me like that, you _Idiot_." Arthur snapped, looking at Merlin harshly.

Merlin just stared at him.

"I went after Gaius because if I hadn't I'm not sure that your Father would still be alive." Jaya shrugged, bringing the glaring boys back to the present conversation.

"What if you had gotten into trouble? There was no one with you!" Arthur pointed out.

"Are you _really_ going to berate me more than your _Father_?" Jaya wondered, sitting half on her table, right leg swinging lazily back and forth.

Arthur's chin pulled back slightly.

"I know you're just jealous." She grinned at him.

"I am not." Arthur shook his head slightly, glaring when he noticed that Merlin was nodding obviously.

"Is it more because I went, or because you didn't think of it yourself?" Jaya wondered, smirking again.

Arthur fumed and sighed slightly. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Your concern is touching. You really didn't have to worry. I had Ridire with me after all."

"You didn't really think of me when you pulled this stunt. Did you forget that you had dinner with Father last night?"

Jaya's mouth pinched together slightly and slid to left. "I...did. I just figured that it was more important that he didn't die. I hoped he would understand...Didn't much count on you being the unreasonable one."

"Unreasonable!" Arthur coughed at the strain that was on his voice. "Unreasonable...I'm not being unreasonable."

"Selfish then, I suppose." Jaya pointed out, her leg still swinging.

"What?"

"Oh, come off it. You're upset because you didn't think of it yourself, didn't think that _I_ would think of it, and that you were going to have to tell your Father that I wasn't going to make it to dinner because I was missing somewhere."

"And he would have been furious with me because I'm supposed to be watching you." Arthur pointed out.

"I'm not a child." Jaya countered, her tone playful.

"But you are a guest."

Silence reigned the air for a moment.

"What are you upset about, Arthur?" Jaya wondered, her voice softer than the glint in her eyes hinted at.

Arthur looked at her, somewhat surprised that she hadn't risen to the statement. And taken aback that she had asked the question that she did.

"I suppose the patrol didn't go as well as you hoped?" Jaya offered, when Arthur still hadn't said anything. "Bandits then? How many of your knights did ya lose? Was it three again?" Jaya continued without waiting for Arthur to answer.

"Hold on!" Arthur protested.

"Am I wrong then?"

"It was two." Arthur corrected, two fingers flipping up quickly. "First of all. Secondly, _how_ could you possibly know that?"

"Because every time that a patrol goes awry, your father gives you a dressing down, even though there's no way that you could have prevented it, and then you either take out your frustration on Merlin, _me_ or the training dummy." Jaya shrugged, like she was used to it and it didn't really bother her.

Arthur stood where he was for a moment, his jaw working. "That's not true."

Merlin nodded at Jaya, being obvious so that Arthur might catch the gesture.

"Shut up, Merlin."

"So, how do you suggest we blow off some of your steam then?" Jaya asked, her eyes lighting up when Arthur looked at her.

"I was thinking hunting." Arthur mused, looking like he was feeling her out.

Jaya pursed her lips for a moment and then nodded. "Splendid. Merlin, off ya go then. Find a good place to hide."

"What?!" Merlin squeaked, looking at her like she had betrayed him.

"Be a good sport, Merlin. And make it difficult. We actually want to be entertained." Arthur clapped him over the shoulder and grinned.

"But?!" Merlin protested again.

"Nah, it's too easy. We'd find him much too easily." Jaya shook her head.

"What?" Merlin repeated.

"Yes, I suppose that he won't be much of a target. And I can't really _shoot_ him. Good servants are so hard to come by." Arthur mused, looking thoughtful.

"I'm a good servant?" Merlin brightened slightly.

"No. You're perfectly dreadful, but I can't afford to waste time finding another servant." Arthur looked at him like Merlin should have realized that he wasn't the one being talked about.

Merlin pouted slightly until he saw Jaya shake her head like Arthur was lying and she was going to let him in on the secret. She smiled pleasantly when Arthur whipped around to look at her accusingly. Almost daring him to accuse her of what he thought that she was doing.

Merlin choked back a laugh when Arthur fumed and Jaya grinned.

"How about deer then?" Arthur wondered.

"First one to get it wins?" Jaya offered.

"What makes you think that you'll get one before I do?" Arthur demanded.

Jaya shrugged. "I have Ridire."

"No dogs." Arthur shook his head.

"Fine." Jaya nodded. "I'm quieter than you."

"Are not!" Arthur protested.

Jaya raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the left as her chin pulled back.

Arthur fumed for a minute again. "You're not going to win this."

"Whatever comforts you." Jaya smiled.

"You can't win _everything_." Arthur ground out.

"But I'm so good at it." Jaya grinned. "And I don't win _everything_."

Arthur sighed and pursed his lips. "First one wins."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Jaya chuckled as Arthur stormed out of her chambers, leaving Merlin to quickly get out of his way.

"You did that on purpose." Merlin accused.

Jaya just grinned.

"You realize that he's going to take it out on _me_ now, right?"

"Sorry, Merlin. Truly couldn't help it."

Merlin gaped at her like he couldn't figure out what to do with her. "Sorry, Merlin. Didn't mean it, Merlin."

"_**Mer**_lin!" Arthur's voice roared through the halls, echoing back into the room.

Merlin looked at her for a moment and frowned. "See what you did?" he demanded.

"_Merlin_!"

* * *

_It had been a long time since she slept this deeply. So deeply that she was actually aware of the fact that she wasn't sleeping restlessly. She relaxed a little more into her pillows. It was nice to actually sleep. As she got more comfortable she felt herself slip away a little more. Maybe she would sleep all the way until morning. Gwen would be thrilled and do her best not to let on that she had been worried that sleep would elude her half the night, bless her soul. Gaius would be pleased as well. He had been trying a tonic that was a little different than what he normally gave her. And it seemed to be working better. She would have to remember to tell him that so that he didn't have to worry about changing anything for a while. She enjoyed the way that she felt right now. If she could feel like this every night, she would be able to get up earlier and do more things during the day. That seemed appealing to her as well. Her thoughts slowly drifted off into blackness as she fell deeper into sleep. _

_She was floating. But not in the way that she felt earlier when she could tell she was on the bed but sleeping. This reminded her more of something else. It took her a moment before she realized what it was that she felt like. It was like the one time that she and Arthur had snuck away from their school lessons while Geoffrey had been called away to an urgent meeting of the council and hadn't stop to think that two young royals would stay put for a long while, simply because he had told them to. _Especially _when Arthur was involved. He always wanted to go and watch the knights practice. But this day was different. It was hot, and oppressively humid. So she had begged and prodded Arthur into going to the pond just outside the trees between the lower town and the woods. They had swam for hours, until someone had found them and dragged them back to their studies. The floating that she felt now reminded her of when she would dive under the water._

_...Was she underwater?! _

_She opened her eyes and looked around. It was dark all around her, but above her there was a shimmery light that danced around like it was on the top of a mostly-smooth lake. _Definitely _underwater. A wave of panic crossed over her. What was going on?! She wasn't sinking, but she wasn't able to kick toward the surface. The next moment she was distracted by a flash that was watery silver color. She looked around her again, this time she was _much _closer to the surface. This time she could see the blurry outlines of the trees, it looked like it was mid afternoon out, the sun was shining and it looked like it was beautiful. Then her eye caught on the color that was reddish. It was a girl, and she was standing over the water, her hand out-stretched. She didn't look like she was reaching out to grab someone, or something. It more looked like she was pushing it down. The watery silver flash happened again. And she was distracted from the little pert nose and yellow cloak. _

_It was a blonde man floating down toward the darkness under her. She looked closer. Chainmail and gauntlets. But she felt like she knew him. It took her a moment of pondering before she suddenly realized who it was._

_Arthur._

Morgana lurched up in bed. Hard breaths wracked through her, and she gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white from the effort. She frantically looked around the room and blinked a few times to try to figure out where she was. Her heart was pounding through her head and her ears. She could hardly even hear anything else, not even the wheezing of her breath. She could feel that she was sweating, despite the fact that her rooms were chilly because of the early fall night, and the fire had burned down to just coals. Her throat felt like it was on fire and she swallowed forcefully a couple of times.

"Arthur…Arthur." She squeaked.


	73. Hunting for Redemption

_**Hooray! It's the most wonderful day time of the year! And because of some time off, I thought I would put an extra chapter up to celebrate! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! **_

_**And because I've been asked, her name is Jay-a. At least, that's how I've always heard it in my mind's ear. Happy reading!**_

* * *

Arthur jerked when a loud pounding resounded through his chambers. He was sleeping _so_ well. And his internal clock told him that he didn't need to worry about waking up for a while yet. It wasn't Merlin. That much was sure. Merlin _never_ knocked, curse him. And he was always was so chipper and cheerful. He would be talking by now, acting as if they had been in conversation for a few minutes, and Arthur wasn't groaning and throwing things at him. The knocking finally stopped, but only for a minute, before it started again, more insistent this time. Arthur groaned and flopped over, trying to get away from the noise.

"Arthur!"

More knocking.

Arthur rolled out of bed and stood up in one motion, covers flinging back violently. He stalked over to the door, muttering to himself about lazy servants and how he shouldn't have to open his own door. "What?!" he demanded to an...empty…hallway…

Oh. Heads would _roll_ for this.

"You're _never_ going to get a deer like that. You'd scare them all away with the light reflectin' right off your chest."

For a moment Arthur hoped it was a dream. He was just having a horrible dream that would be interrupted by Merlin's too cheery voice chattering away about something or another, and he would throw things, Merlin would duck and not miss a beat. And Jaya _certainly_ wouldn't be here remarking on the color of his half naked body. He slowly blinked his eyes open. The hallway was still in front of him. _Not_ a dream then. He slowly turned his head toward the way that her voice had come from. Hanging from his forearms between the two doors. "Jaya." He sighed.

Jaya was leaning up against the stone wall next to the door, her left foot propped up idly against the wall. She was wearing forest colors, dark browns and greens, a long bow hanging over her right shoulder. And on her face was the biggest, most irritating grin that Arthur had ever laid eyes on. "G'morning, Highness."she wished, her voice full of goading laughter.

Arthur sighed. "Any change that this is a nightmare?"

Jaya chuckled and shook her head. "Not a goldpiece's change around a dragon."

Arthur looked at her like she was the strangest thing he had ever seen. "What?!" he asked, exasperated.

"Do dragon's not hoard gold here?" Jaya wondered, sounding like she was genuinely worried about him.

"We don't _have_ dragons." Arthur shook his head.

"Too bad, really. Interesting reptiles, they are." Jaya mused.

"Wha?" Arthur looked at her strangely again. Then shook his head slightly. "_Why_ are you here so early?"

"I thought you wanted to go for a hunt. It was daybreak ten minutes ago."

"I never said that I wanted to go hunting _early_." Arthur pointed out.

"I've sent Merlin off to ready a pack for ya."

"You can't send _my_ servant off to do things." Arthur protested.

"Hurry and get dressed, Highness." Jaya pushed up off the wall and snapped her fingers. "Or I'll be leavin' without ya. And that'll put you at a large disadvantage."

Arthur stood up and fumed for a minute and then closed his door with a bang.

"Is that a hint to leave you alone then?" Jaya wondered, raising her voice so it would carry through the doors. She laughed and shook her head slightly when the sound of clanging metal and a string of curse words erupted on the other side of the doors. It was going to be a good day. That was for sure.

Arthur rushed through trying to get into his hunting clothes. He left the jumbled armor on the floor where it had fallen. Merlin would pick it up later, when he was at _his_ beck and call again. Curse that woman for sending his servant off and interrupting his normal morning routine. She was _such_ a bother. And he was positive that she had heard the great racket that he had caused by bumping into the table and scattering his armor. Which meant that he was going to hear about it when he opened the door again. For a moment he contemplated waiting until Jaya left and then sneaking out after, but he was struck by the thought that she would probably wait all day to smirk at him after a colossal noise like that. Might as well get it over with. She wouldn't be avoided _all_ day, after all.

"Shall we then?" he asked, pulling the door open with a jerk.

Jaya tossed a red ripe apple at him, chuckling as he fumbled to catch it. "Breakfast, Highness?"

"Will you stop that?" Arthur demanded.

"What?" Jaya asked innocently.

"Calling me Highness. It's not normal for you." Arthur stepped into the hallway and started down it, biting into the apple as he walked.

Jaya shrugged and half skipped a couple steps to catch up with him. "But it _is_ fun to see the look on your face."

Arthur glowered at her. "Why are you _so_ chipper. It's early morning."

"You'd be surprised at what a good night's sleep in a bed will do after one has slept in the forrest." Jaya offered, like it was a viable answer that he should have thought of.

Arthur rolled his eyes and took a quick turn to head toward the armory. "You're not going to take a crossbow?" he wondered.

Jaya shrugged the bow over her head so that the top rested on the deep brown leather strap that ran over her left shoulder. "Thought I'd give you a fighting chance. Especially since it seems you were going to sleep all day."

"You're not better than me with a crossbow." Arthur contradicted.

"You've never seen me shoot one." Jaya shrugged, completely unruffled at the fact that he had said such a thing.

Arthur scoffed at her obvious play at unsettling him more and bumped his shoulder into her, a bit harder than usual, sending her into a nearby pillar with a shocked set of stumbled steps.

Jaya pushed off the pillar and looked at him with her eyes narrowed. And then chuckled. She was well aware that she had gotten to him more than he would let on. "Did you want a head start then?" she wondered, stretching her legs to catch back up with him.

Arthur glanced over at her and narrowed his eyes. "If anyone needs a head start it's you."

Jaya tipped an eyebrow at him and tilted her head slightly to the right. "Is that so?"

"You _are_ working alone and with an inferior weapon to mine." Arthur pointed out, walking to the crossbows stacked against the wall of the armory and picking up his favorite.

"Aren't you bringing Merlin with you?" Jaya wondered, not the least bit uncomfortable.

Arthur paused mid-step and let his arms go limp as he regarded her for a moment. "Do you _always _have a comeback?"

Jaya shrugged. "It seems I do with you." She smiled brilliantly.

Arthur made a noise that sounded like a snort and a growl and brushed past her to head out of the armory. "Leave at the same time then?"

"Agreed. But we split up." Jaya nodded, following after him.

"Why?"

"Because you promised your father a deer. If Merlin's with both of us, we'll _never_ bring something back. And I've already avoided his wrath once this week, and you've fallen to it once. No need to tempt it again."

Arthur made a musing noise. It was probably a good point. His father didn't always react the best when promised wild game and none was to be had.

"_Where_ is Merlin?" Arthur wondered, stepping off the last stair into the courtyard.

"Right _here_. If you had bothered to look." Merlin pointed out, just off to Arthur's right, his tone edging on hurt.

Arthur looked over at him and hummed slightly to himself. "Shall we then?"

Jaya paused half a beat to sweep up her hair, which took nearly her full forearm to catch it all, and twisted it together so that it was in a controlled messy knot about halfway up the back of her head. She tied it quickly with a small leather cord that she produced from somewhere and smirked in satisfaction when it stayed where she had put it.

* * *

The three friends walked together through the citadel and the lower town, the Royals bantering and bickering between themselves, Arthur-cracky because he missed breakfast-was sharper of tongue than usual, which seemed to only serve as more entertainment for Jaya. She seemed incredibly awake for someone who wasn't much of a morning person. And, much to Merlin's amusement, she seemed to be egging Arthur's cranky mood on, her smiles bright and her laughter making those who were up and moving about smile to themselves.

By the time that they got to the gate Arthur looked like he was completely fed up with Jaya, though the smirk that flashed every so often hinted that he was starting to enjoy the ribbing and that he was waking up and forgiving her for the rude awakening, which Merlin now knew about thanks to lively telling by Jaya.

"Well, this is where I leave you." Jaya farewelled, as they walked through the gate together. "I'll meet you back her just before lunch. That should give you hens enough time to find what you're looking for."

Arthur huffed and scoffed at her. Merlin just gaped in confusion, like she had somehow betrayed him.

Jaya grinned at them brilliantly and started off toward the sun that had just kissed the top of the nearby trees.

Arthur waited until he was sure that Jaya was out of earshot before he rounded on Merlin, who looked startled. "We are _not_ going to lose to her today, do you understand me?"

Merlin nodded, his brows furrowed together. "I brought you a roll from the kitchens. She suggested it." Merlin made a small half gesture to Jaya's back as he held out the roll, still steaming slightly with some meat in it, probably from dinner last night.

Arthur frowned but snatched the food away from Merlin with a grunted thank you, and an icy glare at Jaya, who seemed to know that they were talking about her, and had turned around to lift a salute their direction before turning to continue on her way. "We are _going_ to find that deer first, Merlin."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin nodded.

* * *

Jaya walked at a brisk pace and faded away from the trickle of people who were walking away from the city and faded into the woods. She stopped once she was well inside the cover of the trees and reached for an arrow. She actually snorted out loud when she realized that she had forgotten a quiver, and Arthur hadn't even bothered to notice. Not that she had either...but that was besides the point. She momentarily contemplated fashioning arrows from small branches around her. Then when she presented them to arthur with the deer...well, that would be the ultimate satisfaction. A moment later her eyes flashed silver and a quiver shimmered into place in her outstretched right hand. She slung it over her shoulder as she simultaneously swung the bow off her other shoulder. The next movement brought an arrow to the bow and fitted it to the string. Now she was ready to start.

Arthur walked next to Merlin and stepped into the forest a twenty minute brisk walk, or stumbling walk in Merlin's case, gods above the man had no balance, west of the city. He stepped into the trees and inhaled deeply. There was something calming about being in the woods. No hustle and bustle in of the castle and the city. No certain way to walk or talk. Not having to worry about much except for being quiet and not stepping on sticks.

_Crack_.

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed.

"_Sorry_." Merlin hissed.

"Are you in_capable_ of being quiet for longer than two seconds, Merlin?" Arthur wondered, looking at him with eyes narrowed.

Merlin shrugged, but seemed to try to step lighter.

* * *

Jaya rushed forward a couple steps in a low crouch and leaned her left shoulder against the tree that was in front of her and peered around it. It had taken her longer than she would have liked to even find a sign of deer. She was sure that she was well ahead of the boys, what with Arthur having to constantly shush Merlin and pick him up and dust him off. She chuckled slightly to herself. The poor boy was _so _uncoordinated. But she couldn't afford to get distracted. Arthur _did_ always seem to be able to somehow pull off amazing things even _with_ Merlin along. And she wouldn't put it past Merlin to magically help Arthur along either. The tracks that she had finally stumbled upon were leading her off toward the low hills that were off to the south east of Camelot. A moment of protest crossed her mind as she started stalking again. If this was as big of a deer as she thought it was going to be, it was going to be a long heavy walk back to town.

* * *

"Bolt."

"What?"

"Shhhhh! Merlin." Arthur sighed slightly and pondered beaning Merlin over the head with the empty crossbow. "Bolt." he offered his hand pointedly.

Merlin made an 'o' movement with his mouth and frantically felt around for a bolt before finding it and handing it to Arthur with a brilliant smile.

Arthur, by the time that Merlin found it, was standing fully erect and had the crossbow pointing limply at the ground, a look of irritated exasperation on his face. "Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin grinned again and nodded, impervious to the dripping sarcasm and the look on Arthur's face.

Arthur snatched the bolt away from Merlin and quickly loaded the crossbow and then crouch-walked away deeper into the woods.

Merlin followed after him, carefully avoiding sticks and trying not to brush against bushes.

* * *

She was starting to think that her tracking skills were vastly beneath what they were. Either that, or the deer was keeping pace with her so that it was always just out of reach. She fumed to herself silently as she hurried along the trail. Her only consolation was that Arthur had Merlin, though she still felt like it was bound to be eating into her lead by now.

* * *

He stopped suddenly. What was that? He slowly crouched down and strained to look around the trunk of one of the trees that seemed to be in his way. Was that a deer?

There was the sound of a stumble and a grunt and things falling.

Arthur hung his head. He didn't need to watch the deer bound off. He knew that it would be completely gone in a matter of two leaps. "Merlin, is there anything that you're good at?" he wondered, letting his irritation leach into his words.

Merlin scrambled up to his feet and brushed himself off. "Putting up with you." he pointed out, like it should have occurred to Arthur as more than just a special talent.

Arthur groaned and looked at him. "Could you _try_ to be quiet? I've lost a deer for the second time because of your bumbling."

"It wasn't bumbling!" Merlin protested. "I tripped over your foot. And if you didn't load me down like a packhorse, I would be able to move easier."

Arthur fumed for a moment and then spun to look in the direction that he was pretty sure that the deer had leapt off toward. "Come on, Merlin. Try to keep up."

Merlin started off after Arthur and stopped so quickly that he stumbled back a couple of steps.

"Quietly, _Merlin_. _Quietly_." Arthur stressed pinching the first couple fingers of his right hand together at Merlin.

* * *

Jaya paused to let out a breath and take another one. She had forgotten the first rule of hunting, according to her grandfather. 'Breathin is the key, Love. Ne're forgit it. If you ain't breathin you're off balance, ya are, and when you're off balance there tisn't a lucky shot in the world that'll save ya.' Two more breaths and she couldn't hear her heart pounding in her ears as much. She checked the tracks again. It seemed she was getting closer. Which was good. She bothered to look around her. She was going to have to follow the trail out. Jaya was pretty sure this was the farthest that she had even been from Camelot in this direction. And she wasn't all that positive that she was going to be able to just head back without something to guide her out. For a moment she wished that she hadn't agreed to leave Ridire. She felt _very_ alone suddenly. After a moment she shook herself and pushed all the thoughts of aloneness out of her mind and focused on the hunt again.

* * *

He froze. There it was. Crossbow slowly swung up to halfway ready. It was a massive deer. Jaya was going _furious_. He could feel the glory now. Bringing down a deer that size was going to be sweet satisfaction and completely make up for the way that Jaya had woke him up just a few hours ago. And he was sure that an animal of that size was going to bring a smile to his father's face, and a great feast. It might even make up for losing the two knights yesterday on patrol. He slowly blew a breath out between his teeth and brought the crossbow up to where it needed to be. Two more seconds and salvation was going to be his.

There was a noise behind him and he was hit from behind and his aim was completely spoiled. He stood up and was able to watch the deer disappear.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, swinging a small pack back over his right shoulder.

"You really are a total buffoon, aren't you Merlin?!" Arthur snapped, rounding on him.

"I was just asking." Merlin protested, looking hurt that Arthur would think that he was trying to hinder.

"Who? Me or the deer?" Arthur demanded. "How are we supposed to beat Jaya if you keep scaring away the deer?!"

"Hunting?" Merlin offered.

"Hunting requires speed stealth and an agile mind." Arthur lectured.

"Oh?" Merlin inquired. "You're able to get by on two out of three, then?" Merlin wondered, cocking his head like he genuinely was impressed.

Arthur started to open his mouth to lecture Merlin about how he couldn't talk to him like that.

A scream that was distinctly woman pealed through the trees.

Both boys jerked in the main direction that the scream came from. That couldn't be good. No word was spoken between the two boys, but they started that direction at a full run, deer and argument completely forgotten.


	74. End of the Hunt

"What was that?" Merlin asked as they leapt through the underbrush and reconvened on the opposite side of a half-downed tree.

"I'd say a woman screamed, Merlin. I'm shocked you don't know what it sounds like better, since you're such a girl." Arthur retorted.

Merlin pulled a face at Arthur, complete with a lip half curled up.

"Please, don't!" A man's voice protested, not too far off from where they were.

Merlin started to open his mouth, but got cut off by Arthur's hand waving at him in a tight motion. "Quiet." he hissed.

"Help!" A girl's voice called from the distance.

Arthur took a giant step backwards and pulled his sword from the scabbard that was hung over Merlin's shoulder, a quiet _shiing_ passing between them. He started running toward the sounds again.

There were four of them. Rough brown and black clothing seemed to be a requirement, along with the general unwashed look and constant scowl.

They were only two, foolish in the best of circumstances, even without their fine dress. They shouldn't have cut through the woods, and _really_ shouldn't have made it a point to walk this direction. An old man and a pretty young girl were almost too easy of a target. And begged to be taken advantage of. They really wouldn't be bandits if they missed this.

It didn't take them long to over-power the older man. He was soft, and spluttered a lot, and seemed to forget that he needed to look at them to protect himself and the girl. But he seemed to be looking around everywhere except where they were. Odd. But it didn't bother them too much. There was something to be gained, and that was all that mattered.

Ironically it was the girl that gave them the most trouble. She was feisty. Kicking, scratching and biting. She had a knotty, knobby stick and was swinging it around wildly, but still managed to get in a couple good, albeit lucky, hits. It wasn't until three of them were holding her that she finally was mostly restrained. She flung herself this way and that, but her efforts were slowed by the amount that they outweighed her.

That left just one to take on the old man, surprisingly slow for his age, and seemed incapable of lifting a finger to protect himself. He was tossed this way and that, just getting in a couple hits, that were less effective than the girl's, and finally finding himself on the ground with a small, but deadly blade pointing at his face.

Arthur skittered to a stop and braced his arm against Merlin's ribs to keep him from barreling into what was going on in the small clearing between the large trees. "Shhhhhhhh!" he warned.

Merlin moved to stand behind the big bush that Arthur was standing behind. "What's the plan?" he wondered, his voice just above a whisper.

"Save them."

Merlin shot him a strained patience look. "That's not much of a plan."

"It is. Give me the crossbow." Arthur demanded as he snatched his sword belt from Merlin's shoulder and buckled it quickly around his hips.

Merlin fumbled with it and then handed it to Arthur, dangerous end away, mercifully, after the way that Arthur was half snatching it away from him before it even was completely off his shoulder.

"No, no, I beg you. Mercy!" He pleaded, his hands up by his face, his entire body shaking with fear.

"Give us some money!" The bandit demanded, knee pressed into the old man's chest, not the least bit swayed by his flubbering and protesting and begging.

"Help me! Help me!" The girl screamed, bearing down on the words like they were the only thing that were going to keep her alive.

"Oi, if you don't be quiet, we'll make ya!" The bandit with his knee on the man's chest informed her, looking back over his shoulder for a moment. The next minute, he was looking down at his chest in confusion as a crossbow bolt seemed to magically grow between his top two ribs and then his eyes rolled back into his head and he toppled off the spluttering, blubbering fool.

The three bandits that had been holding the girl all decided to rush him at the same time. It seemed like the perfect solution. He was just one man with a used crossbow. And the man that was behind him didn't seem all that intent on getting in on the action.

The old man rolled to his feet, and after the second attempt was on them and had his arms wrapped around the girl, hugging her tightly.

Merlin watched from a near distance, as Arthur practically floated through the threats that the three men posed. If he hadn't been so focused on making sure that Arthur didn't need his help, he would have been impressed.

One man down, knocked off balance when Arthur ducked his swing. The next sliced through nearly, falling as Arthur pulled his sword free. The third posed a bit more of a challenge, perhaps because he seemed like the only one that was trained, at least a bit. He matched Arthur blow-for-blow for a bit, and then started to falter and fall behind.

Merlin caught the first bandit walking up behind Arthur. And looked around for a moment. What to do, Arthur was completely engrossed in what he was doing, there wouldn't be enough time for Merlin to call out, Arthur to realize what was going on and take on the new threat. Ah, a tree branch. That was handy. Now, if he could just get him a bit closer.

The bandit fighting Arthur must have caught sight of his companion, because he started fighting harder. Arthur didn't seem to notice, but almost looked like he was enjoying the challenge.

Ah. There. He was in the perfect spot.

"Forbærnen firgenholt." Merlin whispered from where he was standing, his eyes flashing gold momentarily before the large branch cracked and plunged to the forest floor with a mighty crash and a fallen bandit.

Arthur and the last one stopped and looked around in confusion. Arthur looked looked down behind him and then up at where the branch should have been in the tree. "Stroke of luck." he mused, turning to face the last bandit, who, deciding that it was a good a time as ever to break away and get free with his life, took to his heels and ran off into the woods.

Arthur let him go, not too worried about a single bandit that was loose in the woods. Especially when there were two people who might have been hurt so close by. He momentarily wondered if Jaya would stumble upon the man and be troubled to dispatch him. She seemed keen on helping on the constant war against the bandits. But then the thought was gone because she was too far to the west to be able to intercept the fleeing badman.

"And let that be a lesson to you!" Merlin hollered after the running bandit.

Arthur turned and looked at him like he was useless.

"What?" Merlin protested. "I've got your back."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You all right?" he wondered, advancing on the two travelers. "Didn't hurt you?"

The girl slowly removed her yellow velvet hood and smiled at him as her bright red-gold hair spilling more freely around her shoulders. "No." she smiled at him. "Thanks to you. I'm Sophia. This is my father."

"Arthur Pendragon," he smiled brightly, taking her offered hand. "At your service." he brushed his lips across her knuckles and stood upright with a nod of his head to the old man that she had indicated was her father.

Merlin smiled and grinned stupidly. "Lucky we came along!" he greeted.

Sophia and her father exchanged a look. "Yes, lucky indeed." the old man agreed, a strange tone edging his words.

Arthur didn't seem to notice, he looked around them and then focused back on the two of them. "Where is your entourage?" he wondered. "Surely you're not traveling alone?"

The old man cleared his throat and sent a darting glance at Sophia again. "I'm afraid that we are, we are all that is left."

Arthur looked forlorn for a moment. "Why are you walking through the woods?" he wondered, his training taking over again.

"It seemed like it would be safer than the road. We are only two." the older man offered.

"Where are you traveling to?" Arthur wondered, leaving unsaid the comment he thought of how the road would be less likely to be attacked since they were regularly patrolled.

"We're hoping to make it to Camelot before nightfall." The old man pointed off in a direction toward their left.

"Camelot is just about a two hour walk that way." Arthur informed, pointing the correct direction, which was nearly the opposite direction. "Merlin and I will take you there. It won't take us long to get to the road."

* * *

Jaya paused bowstring pulled back to half tight. Was that a scream? It was hard to tell, since she was so far away from it's original point, but years of battle and raids had ingrained that sound in her mind. It was a woman in trouble. She stood up where she was for a moment and slowly dropped the bow so the arrow was pointing down. Her eyes searched the woods while she tried to figure out which way the sound came from. It was so distant that it was hard to tell if it had happened at all. Should she go looking for it? See if there was help that was needed? She warred with herself. It was hard to know if she would even head in the right direction, and by the time that she reached the point where the scream came from, it would be more than too late. It seemed so callous to not try though, so away she started. Arrow still notched, in case she needed it, but she doubted that she would. The likelihood that she would cross paths with them at this point in the chase would be completely ridiculous. But if she saw that deer, there was going to be a kill.

She was on high alert. Thoughts racing of all the possibilities that could be preparing for possibilities, grateful that she was alone and that magic was an option, whether to hide or better her situation. It was probably about a half hour later when she finally broke into the clearing where it had all happened. That was clear to see. The season's leaves stirred up and kicked about. One...two...oh, three with the one under the branch, crumpled to the ground, not breathing. The amount of blood that was around two of them meant that they were probably dead before they fell. Jaya carefully walked into the middle of the clearing and stopped when she was surrounded by the event. Her eyes searched the ground, looking to see what happened. "Good to see you Lads were well trained." she mused to no one in particular as she looked at the dead men around her. The branch gave her a pause. Looking at the tree it looked like it was healthy enough to keep that branch. And the end that broke off looked like it was anything but dead and rotting. She smirked to herself. Merlin was here. He had told her many stories of the times that he had saved Arthur and a few of his knights by his favorite trick of dropping branches on the heads of some unsuspecting badmen. Arthur was probably here too. No need to worry about the scream then. Which meant that she was completely free to hunt.

And hunt she did. It didn't take long for her to pick up on another trail, and on the way back to the city no less. She followed it quickly, light footed, not making a sound. It didn't take her long to start gaining on the deer. Seemed it wasn't in a hurry after the first breakaway. Once she was only a minute or two behind she started to deviate from the trail and started hunting again. It shouldn't be too long and she would be upon him. By now she was convinced that it was a buck. Arthur would be furious. Even after saving someone.

Suddenly, there he was. Oh, he was beautiful. Almost too much so to bring back to Camelot. But what a feast he would be. She brought the bow up and drew the string back with a slow breath and released the arrow.

It didn't take her long to get the deer ready to be carried back to Camelot. That was where she was going to really have to work for it. He was a big boy. After heaving and fighting with it, Jaya caved and used a dusting of magic to ease the weight and make it a little easier to transport.

"I don't know who's idea it was to go without horses, I'm almost certain that it wasn't me, but it was a _terrible_ idea." she muttered, trudging through the woods, deer in tow on a quick, magically-thrown together, travois dragging heavily behind her.

It took a few tries, and one whispered spell to guide her in the right direction to the road after she found herself walking what she thought was the wrong direction before she finally hit upon the road that would lead her back to Camelot. She groaned at how far away she was and resolved that next time that she and Arthur went and did something like hunt for a competition she was going to lobby for horses. This was ridiculous.

Just as she was about to think about using magic to bring her and her heavy burden closer to Camelot the sound of hooves clattering over the hardpack of the road could be heard. Jaya stopped what she was doing and looked back behind her, the way that the horses were coming from and smiled when she saw the knights cloaks floating in the breeze. Maybe she was going to be able to get back to Camelot quicker than she thought.

The first rider to crest the hill was Leon, back from another stint on the border, judging by the fact that he was wearing the browns and leathers of a scout. Behind him where about half a dozen knights, probably on their way back to the city for a leave of absence.

"Princess!" Leon called when he got close enough to see who was standing in the road. "What are you doing way out here?" he wondered.

"G' day to you, Sir Knight." Jaya wished, grinning. "Hunting. Brought down a big one."

Leon pulled his horse to a stop next to her and looked down at her, reins going slack, his horse glad for the stop. "Alone, Highness?" he wondered.

"Arthur said that I wasn't allowed to bring Ridire." Jaya shrugged.

Leon's eyebrows twitched slightly. "Why not?"

"Because it would be vastly unfair if he was bringing Merlin hunting and I had a dog with me. As it was it was hardly fair. You know how clumsy Merlin is." Jaya offered with a good natured shrug.

Leon looked at her for a moment like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or be uncomfortable. "So...you're completely alone?" he clarified again.

"Not completely." Jaya shook her head slightly. "I have my bow. And a knife or two." she shrugged. "Lesson learned though, _next_ time we do this we're bringing horses." she gestured to the travois.

Leon actually cracked a smile as a chuckle rippled through the group of knights.

Jaya winked at them, feeling more at home than she had for a long time. "Care to give a Lass a lift, Lads?" she asked.

Three men started to shift to get off their horses, glaring good-naturedly at each other in playful jealousy.

Leon looked over his shoulder at them. "Jacobs, take charge of the deer. The princess will ride with me."

A man with blonde hair with red tinges brushed through it grinned at his companions and stepped off his horse to relieve Jaya of the weight of the travois.

Leon shifted in his saddle, left foot kicked out of the stirrup and hand extended to help her up.

Jaya swung up behind him, shifting once she was behind the saddle to glance over her shoulder and grin at the men behind her. She made a mental note that if she ever had to get away from Camelot that the garrison where they came from would be her first stop. These boys seemed like they were good fun to be around.

Leon kept them where they were until Jacobs was back in his saddle, his horse, less than amused at the new weight, but still willing enough. "Move out." he ordered, urging his horse forward.

Jaya rocked back slightly at the abrupt change in momentum but quickly caught her balance and went with the stride.

* * *

Arthur started up the steps of the courtyard, after sending Merlin off to put away the weapons that had been brought along. It had taken them a little longer than he thought to get to Camelot. Sophia's father was a slow walker. He puffed quite a bit and required more breaks than Arthur thought was necessary. He did his best to be accommodating, judging by the state of the man's dress that it was the most traveling that he had done on foot ever. And it seemed that he was doing well for a man that had just nearly been robbed at knife point. He paused about halfway up the steps, Sophia's small hand nestled in the crook of his arm, her father just behind her, when the clattering of hooves echoed off the walls of the courtyard.

Leon and half a dozen men from the border rode through the opening off the street into the citadel and pulled their horses to a stop amidst clanking of bits and the clattering of horse shoes. They were scheduled to be in today, that in and of itself was not all that out of the ordinary, but the fact that Jaya was behind Leon on his horse, and two or three of the men with him were shouldering each other for the opportunity to lift her down, which she denied them of when she bounced down by herself, a large grin on her face for each of them.

Arthur watched for a moment in complete confusion. She had headed off in the opposite direction of he and Merlin. And Leon and his men wouldn't have passed her by even if she was on the road from that way. He watched her glance around and find him up the steps. Her smile turned triumphant and she tossed her head toward the large bay that was being led away, travois dragging behind it, large buck tied down still. He fought the urge to groan out loud. She had got one. He was _never_ going to hear the end of that.

Jaya grinned at his distress and swept a ridiculous bow.

Never hear the end of it. That was for sure.

* * *

_**Hooray! It's almost the New Year! Happy Friday! Love you all lots! Hope you have a wonderful weekend! :D**_


	75. A Play for Arthur

"My name is Aulfric, heir to Tìr-Mór. This is my daughter, Sophia." Aulfric stood in the middle of the council chamber, and looked confidently at the gathered lords and ladies, and then back again at Uther, who was sitting on the throne almost balancing on the edge, watching intently the look on Camelot monarch's face.

"You're a long way from home." Uther commented, his gaze shrewd and almost narrowed. "What brings you to Camelot?"

"He didn't have anyone with him?" Jaya whispered to Arthur leaning over slightly, her lips barely moving.

"Just Sophia." Arthur answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"An heir to a throne all by himself with just his daughter? Where are their horses?" Jaya wondered.

Arthur just shrugged.

"Our home was sacked by raiders. We were barely able to escape with the few possessions that we were able to carry." Aulfric shrugged.

Jaya looked back and forth between the two of them. "Did they meet bandits before you saved them?"

"What?" Arthur asked, looking at her quickly. "What?" he repeated, dropping his voice lowering and glaring at a courtier that dared to look at them.

Jaya nodded toward the two travelers. "All they have are staffs." Jaya offered.

Arthur shook his head slightly. "No. How did you know there were bandits?"

Jaya smirked at him and shook her head slightly. "I found three dead ones today. Just before I found the deer."

"_You_ heard Sophia scream?" Arthur looked at her like he wasn't quite sure what to do with the new information.

Jaya shrugged, her eyes opened wide, obviously just as confused as he was about it.

"These are dangerous times." Uther's voice brought the Royals back to the present conversation. "What will you do?"

"We travel west to Caerleon where we have family, and hopefully, a new life." Aulfric offered sounding defeated.

"You must break your journey. Stay here a while." Uther offered. "A nobel family like yours is always welcome in Camelot."

Aulfric nodded and bowed slightly. "We are grateful for the offer, Sire. Thank you."

Uther nodded and watched them leave the room with a bored expression.

Arthur, however watched Sophia like a hawk as she walked out of the room behind her father.

Jaya looked at Arthur and then to Sophia and then back to Arthur again. She nudged him and then shot him a pointed look that could only mean that she didn't think it was good for him to be staring.

Arthur seemed to jolt out of his trance and looked at her with his nose wrinkled up, not amused that she thought that she could tell him what to do and started away out the other door as Leon walked in.

Leon glanced at Jaya and smiled tightly at her with a slight bow of his head.

Jaya smirked and nodded, choosing to follow Arthur out of the council chamber rather than stay there.

* * *

"Looks like you lost." Jaya pointed out, skipping a couple of steps so that she was walking even with Arthur.

Arthur pulled a face at her. "You cheated." he turned to his right. "Merlin, I want Sophia in a decent chamber." he instructed.

"The one next door to yours is empty." Merlin offered.

"I did not cheat!" Jaya protested, bringing Arthur around to look at her again.

"You didn't bring it in by yourself." he shrugged. "The one next to mine will be perfect."

"You didn't even get one!" Jaya huffed. "And why exactly would the chamber next to yours be so perfect? The one next to mine is empty too."

Merlin smirked.

Arthur caught the look on Merlin's face first. "Shut up, Merlin." he ordered.

"I didn't say anything! Jaya did." Merlin blustered, though his eyes were lit up and he was grinning.

"You didn't have to." Arthur snapped. He stopped walking and waited until the two of them stopped and looked back at him. "I'll have you two know that my intentions to Sophia are nothing but honorable. Put her on the other side of the castle. It's warmer there."

Jaya smirked and Merlin fought the grin.

"Shut up you two." Arthur griped, glaring at the looks that they were giving him.

Jaya shrugged, not bothering to fight the grin. "Haven't said a thing, Highness."

"Will you _stopcallingmethat_?!" Arthur growled at her.

"It's only fitting for a girl who goes hunting for a deer and comes back with a pair of unattached royals."

Arthur's mouth fell open and he stared at Jaya for a moment.

Merlin snorted and nearly choked.

"I don't have to put up with this." Arthur snapped.

Jaya snorted.

"She is very...erm...beautiful." Merlin offered, looking at Jaya to include her in his train of thought.

"She is." Arthur agreed.

Jaya coughed slightly, covering a giggle.

"And if your intentions are nothing but honorable…" Merlin started.

"Oh, they are. Most definitely." Arthur assured, almost cutting him off.

"Then what's the problem with her staying next door?" Merlin asked.

Arthur paused for a moment and thought. "Nothing. You've convinced me. Put her in the room next to mine."

Merlin nodded and smiled. "All right."

Jaya giggled around her pinched lips.

Arthur looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Shut up."

"Haven't said anything, Highness." Jaya shook her head.

Arthur fumed for a moment, looking back and forth between his friends. "I don't have to take this from you." he snapped, glaring as their grins got wider. "Merlin! Do as you're told for once in your life and make sure that Sophia is comfortable. And _you_. I'll see you on the training field."

"She is very beautiful. You saw her." Merlin offered, as if it was an explanation in itself for the way that Arthur was talking to Jaya.

"Training's not til tomorrow." Jaya protested. Her voice squeaking slightly.

"Then good day." Arthur gruffed and walked away.

Jaya and Merlin looked at each other for a moment.

"Did he just dismiss _me_?" Jaya asked.

Merlin shrugged and shook his head slightly. "Can he even do that?"

Jaya shook her head. "I don't think so."

"_Merlin do as I've told you_!" Arthur's voice resounded off the walls of the hallway.

"For once in your life apparently." Jaya filled in.

Merlin snorted and moved off to do what Arthur wanted him to.

Jaya stood where she was for a moment, at a loss for what to do next and then noticed that she still had quite a bit of blood that had dried on her hands. "Better get that taken care of." She mused, starting off in the direction of her chambers.

* * *

"Jaya! What happened to your hands!" Freya's voice demanded, distracting Jaya from the window that she was looking out while she walked.

Jaya looked at her and smiled warmly, the look of terror on Freya's face didn't ease. "It's all right, Lass. It's just deer blood. I went huntin' with Arthur this morning. I told you remember?" Jaya assured, her voice calm and warm.

Freya snatched up Jaya's hands and searched them over anyway, just to make sure herself that they weren't injured. "I remember." she mumbled, sounding relieved as her thumb worked over a burgundy-red streak.

"From the sound of it, she brought back quite a deer. Arthur didn't." Morgana's friendly arched voice informed from off to Jaya's right.

Jaya looked over and grinned at her. "You should have seen his face, Girls. He was _so_ mad." she allowed herself to gloat a little.

"Of course he was." Morgana smirked. "He's never been beaten at anything until you showed up and proved to him that he's not a constant champion."

"To be fair, he is very good at what he does." Jaya defended.

Morgana sniffed slightly and shrugged. "I'm still glad that you came along."

"And _I'm_ glad that you didn't get hurt. You didn't take Ridire with you this morning." Freya protested.

"I wasn't in any danger, Lass." Jaya assured. "Arthur was the one that found it, not me."

"Arthur found danger?" Morgana inquired, walking with them as Jaya started toward her chambers again.

"Is he all right?" Gwen's quiet worry wondered from half a step behind Morgana.

Jaya looked over at her and smiled slightly. "He's fine. And so are the Tìr-Mórs. I think it's lessened the blow of missing the deer."

"The Tìr-Mórs?" Morgana wondered, her tone suddenly suspicious.

"Aye." Jaya nodded. "They're traveling to Caerleon to stay with family and start a new life there. Merlin's in the process of putting them up in the chambers next to Arthur."

Morgana looked troubled but didn't press the issue.

"We should have lunch together. It's been awhile since we've done it." Gwen suggested, in the silence that followed.

"I have to clean up first." Jaya offered her hands as example.

"She'll be ready in about twenty minutes, if you'd like to meet us in her chambers about then? I'll have the food brought up." Freya announced, suddenly taking over the planning.

Gwen and Morgana smiled.

"We'll be there."

Morgana split off from Jaya and Freya and started toward the hallway that lead toward Arthur's chambers.

Jaya paused halfway through a stride to watch, slightly confused why Morgana would suddenly start that way.

"You know Morgana. She always has to gloat when Arthur doesn't do as well as he usually does. I'm sure she's just going over to pester him." Freya offered, seeming to read Jaya's mind.

Jaya watched for a moment and then started toward her chambers again. "You're probably right."

* * *

"Here you go. That should keep you warm." Merlin offered Sophia a blanket.

"Thank you." Sophia smiled and nodded slightly.

"If you need anything, just let me know." Merlin smiled at her.

"Thank you, Merlin." Sophia smiled at him and hugged the blanket to her as she turned and walked back into her chambers.

Morgana's normally brisk walk faltered for a moment as she watched a yellow cloaked girl with redish hair turn into the chambers and close the door. She watched Merlin start away from the door before suddenly speeding up and gripping his arm tightly. "Who was that?" she demanded, looking over his shoulder at the closed door.

"Sophia Tìr-Mór." Merlin answered, looking over his shoulder slightly, trying to follow her gaze. "We rescued her in the woods...well...Arthur did most of the rescuing."

"She can't stay here." Morgana shook her head slightly.

Merlin's eyebrows knit together slightly. "The King said that she and her father could stay here as long as they wanted. Is everything ok?"

Morgana looked at him sharply and then smiled tightly. "Yes, thank you."

Merlin watched her click away and met Gwen's gaze, who smiled slightly and shrugged, no more idea of what had just happened than Merlin.

* * *

"Gwen, darling, could you go tell Jaya and Freya that I'm going to be a little late?" Morgana asked, after they had rounded the corner of the hallway and started their way back toward Jaya's chambers.

Gwen nodded and smiled. "Of course. Is everything all right?"

Morgana nodded, though a bit too quickly. "I'll be fine. I just have to do a couple of things that might take me a minute, that's all."

"Do you want me to help you?" Gwen wondered.

"Oh, no. It's fine, just tell the Girls I'll be there shortly." Morgana brushed off Gwen's protest with a smile and a teasing tone.

"All right, I'll go then." Gwen started away down the hallway that would head her in the right direction.

Morgana took the opposite hallway, intent on a different destination.

* * *

Gaius pulled a small flask off his burner, swirling the contents out of habit and with a scrutinous look. He turned and looked at the door when it swung open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Morgana apologized, looking around the room at the disaster of bottles and flasks and flagons.

"Nonsense, My Child. My favorite patient is always welcome." Gaius pashawed putting down the flask that he was holding and closing the gap between them and kissing her right cheek fondly.

Morgana smiled and then her eyes flew open.

Gaius glanced around and sighed slightly. "I'm sorry about the mess. It's mostly Merlin's. If I had known you were coming, I would have tidied up a bit."

"Oh...erm...It's not that." Morgana shook her head slightly. "It's just, your bench is on fire."

"My bench is on fire...what are you talking about?" Gaius turned to look and gasped. "My bench is on fire!"

Morgana grabbed a bucket that had water in it that was near her feet. "Here."

Gaius scooped up the tongs, that should have been near the fire, Merlin's propensity to leave things hither and yon suddenly coming in handy, and picked up the flask and dunked it in the bucket.

Morgana flinched slightly as the the fire hissed out, and gratefully handed the bucket over to Gaius.

"You're always getting me into trouble." Gaius chided playfully. "What brings you to this dark corner?"

"I had another dream." Morgana confessed.

"I see."

"I saw Arthur lying underwater, drowning, and there was a woman standing over him, watching him die and she's here in Camelot." Morgana's words came out in a tumble and almost got jumbled up.

"The mind plays tricks. It borrows from everyday life and plays out it's own fantasy." Gaius soothed.

"But it was before she came to Camelot." Morgana protested.

"You must be mistaken." Gaius scoffed slightly, though not unkindly.

"No. I know what I saw and it was so vivid. It was so real. She's going to kill him, Gaius." Morgana pleaded.

"These are just dreams, Morgana." Gaius chided. "Are you taking the sleeping draught I've prescribed you?"

Morgana looked flustered. "Oh. It doesn't work."

Gaius frowned slightly and looked at his array of bottles. "Here, try this one. It should induce a deeper sleep."

Morgana took the bottle and sighed slightly. "Thank you."

"Of course." Gaius smiled and gripped her elbow in a friendly way. "They're just dreams, Morgana."

Morgana nodded and swallowed slightly. "Thank you, Gaius."

Gaius smiled and nodded. "Go have some fun and forget about the dream."

Morgana forced a smile and nodded. She started toward the door.

"And Morgana," He called after her, just before she reached the door.

"Yes?" Morgana looked at him.

"There's no need to bother Uther with this. No need to worry him."

Morgana nodded slowly again. "All right."

Gaius smiled just before she closed the door and then heavily fell on the bench just next to the burned spot. Her dreams were getting stronger. That worried him.

* * *

"Is something bothering you, Morgana?" Jaya wondered, sitting nestled in the corner of one of the chairs that were placed out in front of her fireplace, right leg dangling over the arm.

"What?" Morgana looked at her startled. "No. Nothing."

Jaya tilted an eyebrow at her. "Morgana. I'm not blind. Something is bothering you." She folded her arms. "You're a terrible liar, Lass."

Morgana looked like a trapped animal for a moment.

"You don't have to tell me." Jaya held up her hands in surrender. "Just...if you want to talk."

Morgana frowned. "I would. It's just...I've talked to Gaius about it and he said that it's nothing to worry about."

"But you don't think so." Jaya pried slightly, sounding like she agreed but wasn't prying.

"What is she doing?" Gwen wondered quietly to Freya, from where they were sitting by the table, working on embroidering the bodice and sleeve ends of the newest dress that Gwen was making.

Freya looked up and at the profile of Jaya's face. And smiled fondly at the sight of her sprawled over the chair like a draped blanket, one hand falling down to brush her fingertips across Ridire's shoulder blades where he laid on the rug. "What she does best. Helping people."

Gwen's eyebrows knit together slightly.

"She's been through so much. And she's never not gone out of her way to help people." Freya kept going. "I think it's because she doesn't want anyone to feel the pain that she went through."

"I've watched her help with the griffin was coming. I wondered why she jumped in so fast." Gwen mused.

"She spent most of her life like them, Gwen. It's not my story to tell, but she hasn't always been the Princess." Freya sent a fond look at Jaya, who was now sitting normally in the chair, deeply engrossed in what was probably the story of her hunting trip, gesturing with her hands, her eyes lit up as she grinned, making comments that were made to make Morgana giggle, which were slowly working. "I've never met an royal like her, Gwen. She's offered to help me find my family, a few times since we've stayed here. She does her best to make my job easy. The most she fights me on anything is if she has to dress up for something. _That's_ when she turns into a princess."

Gwen giggled. "She's stubborn hm?"

Freya snorted quietly. "She's got a very strong will. You've seen her with Arthur. Imagine telling her that she has to dress up. Every time I don't have to sit on her to do her hair it's a good day."

Gwen chuckled and shook her head.

"It was _one time_!" Jaya's voice reached them. "Let. It. Go!"

Gwen looked at Freya wide-eyed and burst into laughter as Jaya's face went from friendly betrayal to a wide grin.

Morgana perked up, and demanded the story, which of course Jaya refused to tell.

Freya piped up starting to tell the story, grinning wider than she had since had come to Camelot.

Morgana and Gwen laughed as she tried to tell the story while Jaya interjected that she was telling it wrong and tried to explain away certain things and protested when Feya wouldn't be budged. And for a moment, Morgana forgot all about Sophia and the dream and the thoughts that maybe she would kill Arthur. For a moment all that mattered was that Jaya was sputtering and out of sorts and trying to talk over her normally quiet, shy servant, who was adamant that her version of the story was correct and was telling it _her_ way anyway, despite the protesting. It felt good to laugh, _really_ laugh. She had forced laughter before, simply because it was socially required, and because it would have looked strange if she hadn't. But it was always strained, and there wasn't much that made her giggle to the point of hiccups anymore. Not since the dreams started coming more and more often. Morgana decided that she was going to have to spend more time with Jaya. She had always been intrigued by the princess, but outside of a couple of excursions with her, she hadn't gotten to know her really. It always had made her wonder why Arthur talked about her the way that he did, but didn't seem all that interested in marrying her. Of course, she had heard the story about the kiss, and the reaction, but now she understood a little more why Arthur loved her so much.

Maybe she _could_ tell Jaya what was bothering her.

* * *

_**Hooray for the weekend! Happy reading!**_


	76. Covering for Arthur

_**Hooray! It's Thursday! Hope everyone has a wonderful weekend! Happy reading!**_

* * *

It was late. Much later than when most of the servants would still be out. And the few that were, he would be able to slip past easily. Shadows ran long and dark this time of the night. The only challenge would be slipping out of the chambers that adjoined to Sophia's. She was a terrible light sleeper. Once he was out of the chambers and into the hallway, it was a simple matter to slip out of the castle. He almost laughed as he slipped past the last set of guards that would have thought that something was amiss with his leaving at this time of night. It was easier than he thought.

He walked down the road for a long while before he deviated into the woods. The dark slowed him down. Tree roots and uneven ground were always a threat. But he still made pretty good time. And it seemed that it wasn't as late as he feared since a small fire soon came into view. He was upset that he had to do this, but it was the best for the both of them. It would work out in the end even though the whole business was unpleasant to start.

The last bandit was sitting, his back to the greater part of the woods, staring into the fire. He seemed completely lost in thought until the twig snapped to his right. He stood up abruptly and drew his sword with a quick thought, pointing the sharp end toward the man that walked into the ring of light splashed around by the small fire. He had a bone to pick with this man.

"You can dispense with the unpleasantries." The man stated, looking at him, unimpressed and unaffected by the blade that was held his way. He pulled out a small bag. "Your payment." he offered it.

"I want more." the bandit demanded. "My friends are dead because of you." he accused.

The man looked troubled for a moment. "Yes. I'm sorry. Terrible waste of life." He looked thoughtful and pushed the leather pouch back into his pocket. "Though, if it's any consolation, you'll be with them shortly. Má rèõe cine týne!"

Blue lightning arced from the stone at the top of his carved staff.

The bandit watched for a moment in horror-filled amaze as the arc hit him, before he was blasted off his feet and fell on his back on the other side of the upturned log that he was sitting on. The large blackened circle in his chest smoking slightly.

Aulfric stood where he was for a moment and then nodded to himself in satisfaction. He didn't like having to hire the bandits. Loose ends in this situation was not an option. He was just glad that he only had to kill one. It was an unexpected gift that Arthur had taken care of the rest. He snuffed the fire out with a single thought and started back toward the castle.

* * *

"Jaya. I need to talk to you." Morgana's voice floated down the hallway.

Jaya paused, managing to snag Ridire's collar before kept going to find out where some servants were carrying some smoked venison from the deer that she had brought back the day before. "Good morning, Lass. How'd you sleep last night?"

Morgana panicked for a moment how did she know to ask about her sleep? It then dawned on her that Jaya had been there for months and was probably well aware of the fact that she had trouble sleeping sometimes. Her question was nothing but innocent. "Fine. Thank you."

Jaya smiled and grimaced slightly when Ridire almost jerked her off her feet when a stray cat crossed his line of vision. "Ridire!" she snapped, glaring down at him. "Behave!"

Ridire sat down roughly and whined and yipped at the cat, who had now noticed his presence and the fact that he seemed restrained and was now contentedly rolling in a sunbeam that splashed across the stones of the hallway.

"Shall we walk?" Jaya asked, looking from the cat to Morgana with a warm smile.

Morgana nodded, suddenly wondering if she would be able to tell Jaya what she had planned on saying. "If we go to the garden he'll be able to run around and not bother anyone." she offered. "Hardly anyone goes out there now that it's fall.

Jaya smiled and nodded. "Come one then."

Once Ridire was loosed and allowed to run through the maze of walkways that zig-zagged through the garden, Jaya looped her arm through Morgana's left arm and smiled encouragingly at her. "What did you need to talk to me about, Lass."

Morgana took a deep breath and pursed her lips for a moment. "It's silly really."

"With that tone?" Jaya scoffed gently. "I doubt it."

Morgana sighed and looked at her imploringly. "Promise you won't laugh?"

Jaya looked at her staunchly and shook her head. "Never."

"I have these dreams sometimes." Morgana started, picking at the hem of her sleeve.

"We _all_ have dreams, Lass." Jaya pointed out.

"But mine come true sometimes." Morgana continued.

"Ah, the perks of being a noble." Jaya winked at her.

Morgana looked at her, exasperated for a moment. It was becoming clearer and clearer why she Arthur got along. "Not those kind of dreams, Jaya. Sometimes they're like nightmares."

Jaya nodded silently.

"And sometimes I see flashes of people or places and then later I see it while I'm awake."

"Like daydreams?"

"No."

"Where are you going with this?" Jaya asked.

Morgana flinched slightly.

"No, no. Don't be like that. I just figure you wouldn't have told me if it wasn't something important." Jaya quickly soothed, seeing what her question had done.

Morgana looked at her. "What do you think of Sophia?" she wondered, looking at Jaya closely.

Jaya seemed surprised at the question and thought about it for a moment. "I haven't really spent time with her, Lass. What are ya drivin' at?"

Morgana sighed. "Do you think she could kill someone?"

Jaya's eyebrows jumped up toward her hairline rapidly. "What?"

"I'm serious."

Jaya looked thoughtful for a moment. "I've seen a lot of war in my lifetime, Morgana. Most of it was not fought on a battlefield. It was fought in houses and villages and towns. I've seen a lot of people kill even when they didn't seem like the type. Some more viciously than others." Jaya went quiet for a moment, and a haunted look crossed her face before she looked up at Morgana. "As far as the girl, I'm not sure that she and her Father are tellin' the whole truth. It just doesn't seem right that of all the things that they could grab when they left their home was a pair of staffs. They didn't even have horses when Arthur found them. I've seen lots of people displaced. Never without horses and food and some other smaller items."

Morgana looked at her closely for a moment. "You sound really suspicious."

Jaya shrugged. "Maybe I am. But I'm still alive."

Morgana hummed. "Do you think that she could kill Arthur?"

Jaya blinked and snorted for a moment. "Depends."

"On what?" Morgana asked, bluntly.

"If he notices that she has the sword before she runs him through. You should have seen him yesterday, Morgana. He was staring at her." Jaya smirked at her. "The kinda way that I hope a man looks at me one day."

Morgana stopped abruptly and looked at her in proud confusion. "What?"

"He couldn't see anything else in the room. She was all that mattered." Jaya shrugged.

"You want to get married some day?" Morgana questioned, her voice cracking slightly.

"What is that surprising?" Jaya asked, her head pulling back slightly.

"I….I don't know." Morgana mused, suddenly realizing that it shouldn't be.

"Do you suppose your father will have you marry Arthur eventually?" she wondered.

"No." Jaya shook her head.

"You sound so sure." Morgana looked at her in surprise.

"He told me that I wouldn't be marrying him." Jaya shrugged.

"He's got another man he wants you to marry." Morgana assumed.

"No." Jaya shook her head.

"No?" Morgana looked at her in shock.

"Ireland isn't like Camelot. My parents married for love." Jaya shrugged.

Morgana pondered that. It was a strange concept, but she liked it.

"Besides, I'm not sure that Arthur would be all that interested. He's got his eye on someone else."

Morgana snorted and rolled her eyes. "That's what worries me."

"What about it? You're not jealous are you?" Jaya wondered.

Morgana snorted and coughed around a laugh. "No. Never. I don't want Arthur. And I'm sure that Uther has grand plans for who he's going to marry."

Jaya giggled and grinned at her. "What are you worried about."

"I think she's going to kill him."

"Who?" Jaya looked at her in confusion.

"Arthur." Morgana sighed.

Jaya stopped abruptly. And looked at Morgana closely. "Did you dream that Sophia is going to kill Arthur?"

Morgana looked uncomfortable for a moment and then nodded. She braced for the standard speech that she got when she told anyone about her dreams.

Jaya looked thoughtful for a moment. "What did you see?"

Morgana was knocked slightly off balance by the question. "What?"

"What did you see?" Jaya repeated.

"He was underwater and it looked like Sophia was pushing him down with.." Morgana paused and looked around the garden. "With magic."

Jaya looked troubled for a moment.

"Please don't tell anyone." Morgana panicked, seeing her face.

Jaya snorted. "I wouldn't tell a soul. Don't fret."

"You'll keep an eye on him?" Morgana wondered.

"He has Merlin for that." Jaya smirked. But when Morgana didn't smile she nodded. "I'll watch him."

"I just don't want anything to go wrong." Morgana confessed.

"I'll watch out." Jaya promised.

"Thank you."

* * *

"_Jaya_."

She knew that voice from somewhere. But why was it ringing in her ear while she was sleeping.

"_Jaya. Wake up."_

She was being shook. _That_ woke her up.

Morgana squeaked and leapt back, stumbling into the chair that was near the window that was to the left of the bed when Jaya sat up abruptly a wicked-looking blade held out ready to stab an attacker.

"Some use _you_ are." Jaya huffed glancing around the room and then glaring at Ridire.

"Jaya?" Morgana whimpered.

"_Morgana_?" Jaya looked at her in confusion. "What are you doing here at this time of night?" She panted, looking at the candle that was flickering slightly in the bedside table. "It's four am." she informed in way of a semi protest.

Morgana curled in on herself in the chair. "I know."

Jaya looked at her dagger and gestured with it like she didn't know what she was doing with it in her hand anymore and carefully slipped it under her pillow again. "C'mere, Lass. What's troublin' you." She patted the bed next to her.

Morgana unfolded from the chair and glided to the bed and curled up on the edge where Jaya had indicated. "You sleep with a dagger under your pillow?" she wondered, her voice cracking slightly.

Jaya pulled her knees up and hugged them around the blankets, scratching Ridire's neck just under his collar as he shifted so that Morgana could reach him too. "Aye." she nodded after a minute.

"But you're safe here." Morgana protested.

Jaya looked sad for a moment and then stifled a yawn and the look was gone. "Old habits die hard." she shrugged.

Morgana nodded slowly.

"I don't feel safe without it." Jaya winked at her. "Now." She shifted and smirked at her sudden guest. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence at this hour in the morning?"

Morgana shifted and looked sheepish. "I had the dream again."

"With Arthur drowning again."

Morgana nodded. Looking small.

Jaya scrambled out of bed and poured a half glass of water into a mug that was on the table. She lit a candle with a thought, and brought it to the bedside table to give a little more light to the room. The mug was pushed into Morgana's hands and Ridire shoved farther onto the bed to make room. "All right." she sat down on the bed and looked at Morgana. "Walk me through it again."

"You don't have to do this." Morgana protested.

"Yes. I do. Obviously. Because you're here, risking life and limb to wake me up because of this dream." Jaya pointed out.

Morgana sighed and took a drink. "It starts out and I'm underwater. But I don't feel like _I'm_ in trouble. It just feels like I'm swimming. And then I get this terrible feeling that something is wrong. So I start looking around and then I notice that I'm a lot closer to the surface of the water than I was before." Morgana paused and took a sip of the water. "And then while I'm trying to figure out if I can break through the surface of the water, I notice a flash and look over and it's a man in full armor that's sinking. He has blonde hair and then when he gets a little lower under the water I can see his face. That's when I realize that it's Arthur. I panic because he's so still, I just know that he's dying. I look up to break through the surface so that I can take a breath and dive after him and then I notice that the sun is shining and there's tall green trees and there's yellow velvet that I can see. So I look at it and it's a hood." Morgana shivered slightly. "There's a girl with redish hair. And I'm so close to the surface I can see her face. She's almost smiling. Then she holds out her hand and smirks again. I didn't know who she was when I had the dream." Morgana looked up at Jaya and pursed her lips. "I didn't know who she was until I saw Merlin talking to her."

Jaya sat quietly for a moment, processing what Morgana had told her.

"And now she's _staying_ here." Morgana grumbled.

"Yes, he does that." Jaya mused.

"What?" Morgana looked at her confused.

"Don't worry about it." Jaya shook her head. "Go back to sleep. The dream shouldn't bother you again tonight."

Morgana looked down at the floor and missed the flash of silver that crossed Jaya's eyes. She yawned and stretched slightly. "I'm so tired. Thank you for listening. Goodnight."

Jaya watched her go, quickly covering a yawn herself. She would have to keep an eye on Camelot's newest guest.

* * *

"I'm going to take Sophia out riding today. You know, to show her around." Arthur informed as he ate breakfast.

Merlin paused in fluffing the pillow and looked over at him. "Where do I come into this?" he wondered, his voice tinged with wariness.

"I'm supposed to ride with the patrol of my father today. So I need you to cover for me." Arthur informed.

"What?" Merlin squeaked.

"Have Jaya help you. She's good at shady business." Arthur offered, taking a bite of sausage.

Merlin looked like he was going to physically sick. "And lie to the King." he looked at Arthur like he was crazy. "No. No way. I'm a terrible liar. He'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes." Merlin shook his head. "And he _hates_ it when Jaya interferes with your life."

"Well, ask her to be more subtle." Arthur looked at Merlin like he shouldn't be the one coming up with the solutions.

Merlin stared, agape, at him. "_You_ tell her that."

"I can't, Merlin. I'm going to be riding into the countryside with a beautiful girl. I can't very well go to another girl and ask her to cover for me."

"Why not? It's Jaya. She hardly counts." Merlin pointed out.

"Because," Arthur faltered for a minute. "That's what I have you for."

Merlin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Merlin." Arthur fixed him with an imploring look.

Merlin looked at him, pulled a face and looked away before sighing dramatically.

"I need you to do this for me." Arthur blinked and did what he could to look pitiful.

"I don't suppose that I could convince you to say something to your Father." Merlin offered before sighing again.

"Jaya will help you." Arthur assured.

"I'm a terrible liar. I start sweating my-my vision starts blurring, my-my brain stops working." Merlin protested.

"Well, no change there." Arthur deadpanned, looking at Merlin, completely unimpressed. "I promised Sophia that I would be there, and if I don't show up, it'll completely blow my chances."

"You really like her then?" Merlin wondered, looking at him closely.

"What's not to like?" Arthur wondered. "I want to spend more time with her, but I need my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the King…" Arthur looked at him closely. "But you'd be a friend for life if you did."

Merlin frowned slightly for a moment. "Go on then, don't want to keep her waiting. I'll track Jaya down and we'll come up with something."

Arthur stood up from the table and clapped his shoulder. "Thanks, Merlin. I'll never forget this."

* * *

"You want me to...what?" Jaya asked, looking at Merlin like he was crazy.

"Arthur will love you forever." Merlin offered.

"What if I don't want his undying affection?" Jaya protested, whirling to look at Merlin, her curls flying wildly and her eyebrows so high, they were hidden behind the swoop that Freya had pinned her bangs into.

Merlin faltered there for a moment. "He really likes this girl, Jaya."

Jaya didn't looked like that impressed her.

"Think about it, he's shirking duties to go on a ride with her." Merlin pointed out.

"Aye, ya told me. And now _I_ have to pay for it." Jaya tilted her head to the right and bounced it sassily.

Merlin pursed his lips. "Just ride out in his place."

"Ride out in his place!" Jaya's voice cracked. "Uther's a bit slow on some things, Merlin, but I'm sure he'll notice the difference between me and Arthur pretty quickly."

Merlin snorted and coughed before getting over the chuckle. "I'm sure Uther will appreciate it. I know Arthur will."

"Are you sure that you didn't hit your head last time you fell down the stairs, Merlin?" Jaya wondered, walking up and reaching out to touch his head.

Merlin ducked her hand. "I didn't. You were there." he pointed out, though the flush still swelled up his neck and into his jaw.

Jaya sighed and groaned in one. "If I do this-"

"Yes, yes?" Merlin nodded.

Jaya held out a finger at him accusingly. "You tell Arthur he _owes me_."

Merlin nodded quickly. "I'm sure he'll agree completely."

"And I'm going to collect on this favor. Sometime in the future. And he won't know when." Jaya continued, her voice hard and exasperated all at the same time.

Merlin nodded. "Of course."

"And it might _not_ be convenient for him at the time." Jaya folded her arms and kicked out her right leg, swords bumping against her thighs.

"Arthur's a man of his word, you know that." Merlin agreed.

"Oh fine!" Jaya threw up her hands. "Let's get this over with before I change my mind."

* * *

Uther looked around at the patrol that had gathered, and wondered for a moment where Arthur was. Never in the years that Arthur had been allowed to come on the patrols had he been late. This was highly unusual. It irritated him. He scowled. It deepened when he caught sight of a grey horse moving to somewhere in the middle of the crowd of knights, followed almost immediately by a smattering of chuckles. "Mount up!" Uther thundered, glaring at the grey's back. His mood didn't improve when Jaya, clothed in chainmail and minimal armor, like the rest of the men, and the Ó Caiside green cloak, silver wolf and all billowing around her as she settled herself on her horse's back.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Uther demanded.

Jaya smiled brilliantly, despite his withering tone. "Riding along, Sire."

Uther didn't appear amused.

"It was Arthur's idea, ya see."

"Was it."

"He thought it would be a good enough reason for us to spend some time together, maybe start getting along." Jaya offered.

Uther growled. "If you fall behind or are injured we'll leave you behind."

"I won't hold ya up, Sire. Courage is faster than most."

Uther just glared and started toward the front of the column. "Move out." he snapped.

"He owes me, _oh he owes me_." she muttered to herself as the horses started out of the courtyard with a clatter of many horseshoes against stone.


	77. Meeting Sophia

_**Happy Friday! On to the next piece of the adventure!**_

* * *

Morgana glided past her window and then stopped to step back and watch out the window as Arthur and Sophia cantered easily out of the citadel toward the lower town. Dread settled over her and she clenched her hands tightly.

"You're sure it's her?" Gwen's gentle voice asked behind her from where she was making the bed.

"I could never forget that face." Morgana's voice sounded strangled.

"You should tell the King." Gwen offered.

"And tell him what?" Morgana protested. "That I can see the future?" she scoffed.

"If you think Arthur's life is in danger." Gwen offered.

"You know how he'd react." Morgana turned from the window and went to sit on her chair in front of her mirror dresser.

"You're his ward. He wouldn't harm you." Gwen protested, fiddling with the pillows on Morgana's bed.

Morgana hummed. "He hates magic more than he cares for me."

"That's not true." Gwen paused in her chores to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Would you care to put it to the test?" Morgana wondered, looking at her over the back of the chair.

"But what else can you do?" Gwen wondered.

"I'm going to have to stop her myself." Morgana shrugged.

"That doesn't seem wise." Gwen hummed.

"I suppose there is one person that I could ask."

"I'm sure that Jaya will help." Gwen nodded.

Morgana nodded. "She does so well at slipping around Uther."

* * *

"Ha! Ya missed!" Merlin taunted, as a young boy, maybe three years behind him in age thoroughly squished a rotten tomato against the stocks board just next to his head. He cringed away from the onslaught of rotten vegetables from the three other boys that were lined up to try their arm against his target, head. "I've forgotten how much fun this was." he mused to himself, grinning at the boys as their next volley mostly missed him. "Try again! I've seen _girls_ throw better than that!"

* * *

Jaya was fit to be tied. As soon as she was back in the citadel she was going to put Merlin in the stocks herself. She might have been in higher spirits if it wasn't for the fact that she had spent the last hour or so being lectured on the correct way to ride a patrol and be an ally by the King. Hopefully they would get back in time for training. She needed to beat the stuffing out of something, preferably Arthur. Uther's lofty attitude was wearing on her. All she had done was ask about how he had met her father, just as a way to try to at least become more friendly with him. That was a regrettable mistake. She rather hoped that Arthur enjoyed his little holiday. Because the next time he wanted her to cover for him it wasn't going to happen. It seemed like the longer she spent time in Camelot the less Uther thought of her, and she really couldn't remember ever insulting him to the point that he would think so little of her. Oh, Arthur owed her.

* * *

Arthur couldn't remember a more beautiful day. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing and flitting from tree to tree. He had never thought to notice how many birds there were before. And Sophia, Sophia was lovely. She was riding just a little behind him while next to him. She was smiling shyly, and her voice sounded about like a bird song. It felt strange that he wasn't on patrol, and he was riding his favorite bay, the one that he usually took for quests and long trips. But Sophia had wanted to ride his black that he normally took for day trips, and he couldn't deny her anything, he was sure. She was beautiful, and she knew it, but she wasn't being overbearing about it. He wondered at one moment if he might love her.

After a little bit they dismounted and started to walk down toward the river that Arthur had been planning on showing her since they left the city. "The river's not that much farther, it's just down there." he explained, holding out a steadying hand so that she would slip down the small incline with roots tangled this way and that.

"Arthur, wait." Sophia stopped and pulled him around to face her.

"What is it?" Arthur wondered, looking at her, concern starting to show on his face.

Sophia smiled at him and took his other hand. "Túce hwón frec'úre artur." She said just above a whisper.

"You, halt!" a distant voice commanded before Arthur could react.

Sophia jumped slightly and took a tiny step backwards and then squeaked as Arthur took her to the ground just as a crossbow bolt flew just above where his head was.

Arthur pulled her up, a little roughly, if he had been paying attention, and swung out from behind the tree.

"Sorry!" the distant voice called

"Sorry?!" Arthur roared, running toward the guards that had crested the hill. "You nearly shot me in the face with a crossbow bolt! What do you mean _sorry_?!"

Sophia watched him run to the thoroughly cowed guards and then looked at the crossbow bolt that was buried a couple inches deep in the tree just behind her. She smiled wickedly to herself.

"You okay?" Arthur wondered, jogging back around the tree quickly and gripping both of her arms just above her elbows, gently, but firmly.

Sophia nodded. "Yes, thanks to you."

"They were looking for the robbers that attacked you yesterday." Arthur's tone was both soothing and scoffing at the same time. "Here-" he bent down to pick up the staff that she had dropped in the fumble.

"Don't touch that!" Sophia snapped.

Arthur looked at her in shock as she ripped the staff away from him. "I'm sorry. Maybe we should go back."

"It's fine. I-I'm sorry. I was upset." Sophia looked contrite enough. "Let's not let this spoil our day together. We were having such a good time. Let's go down to the river."

Arthur looked at her closely for a moment and then shook his head. "I'm taking you back to Camelot. Your father would never forgive me if something happened to you."

Sophia pouted slightly and dragged on his arm. "Please, Arthur."

Arthur shook his head. "Come on. We've barely avoided being shot once today. I vote we keep it that way. We'll go down to the river another time."

* * *

"_Where_ is he?"

Gaius startled and turned to look as Jaya brushed into the room, chainmail winking in the sunlight that streamed down through the window, bright green cape flowing about her as she swirled to a stop to glare around the room.

"Where is who?" Gaius wondered.

Jaya frowned. "Merlin." She pulled off her left glove.

"Where are you going? I didn't know that you were allowed to attend knightings." Merlin wondered, breezing into the room, a huge grin on his face. "You really should be though, the boys would love to have you there, I'm sure."

Jaya's progress on her right glove slowed almost to a complete halt as she took in the tomato paste and lettuce leaves that covered Merlin's head and shoulders and soaked his shirt. She finally pulled it off, completely distracted and pushed both into her belt. "Playing with your food again, Merlin?" she wondered, her voice gruffly teasing.

"The king put me in the stocks." Merlin shrugged, still grinning.

"He what?" Gaius wondered, beating out a similar sentiment from Jaya.

"He blamed me for the fact that Arthur got the bright idea to send you on the patrol instead." Merlin shrugged, picking up a bucket and smiling when he found clean-looking water in the bottom of it.

"Where did he get that idea?" Jaya demanded, automatically sweeping her cape back slightly so that she could rest her right hand on the hilt of her sword.

Merlin paused in the middle of splashing his face and head. He looked over at her, water and tomato seeds dripping from the tips of his hair. "I may have given it to him."

"What?" Jaya snorted.

"And why was Jaya riding out of the patrol instead of Arthur?" Gaius wondered, his eyebrow arching up and looking between the two of them.

"It's not my fault." Merlin shook his head. "Not really. Arthur wanted to get out of going on the patrol with Uther and the guard. So I took the blame and Jaya went on the patrol."

"Terrrrrrible mistake, it was." Jaya shook her head at Gaius and glowered at Merlin. "He hates me more, _now_."

"And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?" Gaius wondered, ignoring Jaya's comment for the moment and looking back and forth between the two of them.

"It was his idea." Merlin nodded, eager as ever to answer questions. "He thought Jaya would be able to help smooth things over.

"Clearly not, since you look like the main ingredient in vegetable soup." Jaya pointed out with a nod to Merlin's current look.

Merlin grinned and shrugged.

"And what made Arthur neglect his duties?" Gaius wondered, looking between the two of them. "It must have been terribly important to have you going off and willingly be around Uther for that long."

Jaya pursed her lips and looked like she was fuming. "She. Not it."

"She?" Gaius looked at her in confusion.

"Sophia." Merlin offered, his voice a little echoey since he was half in the bucket.

"The girl from the forest?" Gaius questioned, looking at Merlin's hunched shoulders.

"He wanted to take her out today. He's besotted." Merlin grinned as water poured off his head again.

Gaius looked at Jaya. "But they only just met!"

"I know. It must be love at first sight." Merling grinned and splashed water over his face and scrubbed it wildly with his hands.

"Interesting, isn't it." Jaya mused, looking at Gaius pointedly. "Never took Arthur for a love-at-first-sight type."

"Has to be a special girl." Merlin offered.

"I suppose she must be." Gaius mused.

Merlin stood up quickly and water flung off the top of his head.

The water droplets froze mid-air a few inches from Jaya's right shoulder. A look of disgust on her face. Another small flash of silver and the water evaporated out of sight.

"Better get cleaned up. If I don't hurry, Arthur will have way more for me to do when he gets back. And I'm behind as it is." Merlin grinned and took the three steps up to his room with a giant, gangly leap.

"What do you think of them?" Gaius asked, looking at Jaya closely.

Jaya made a noise that sounded like a strangled hum. "May I be frank?" she wondered.

"No, but you may be Jaya." Merlin grinned as he loped through the room.

"The next time you're acting all down on yourself, I'm going to pelt you with rotten food." Jaya snorted, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Just don't use magic."

"Merlin."

"Yes?"

"There's some tomato in your ear still." Jaya nodded toward his left ear.

Merlin ran his finger through his ear and groaned slightly when he found what she was talking about.

Gaius watched Merlin quick wash his ear and then ran out the door. "You don't think very highly of them."

Jaya shrugged and headed toward the door. "I don't think that so much. She grabbed the door handle and looked over at him. "I just find it strange that royal travelers have only what they're wearing, a staff each, no horses and no one to carry anything for them."

Gaius looked at her shrewdly. "You notice much."

"You forget, Gaius," Jaya pulled the door open. "I've _been_ them."

Gaius hummed to himself as he watched the door swing closed behind Jaya. She had a point. And maybe it was time that he did some checking for himself on the guests.

* * *

It took him longer than he would have liked to get to get to the chambers where Merlin had mentioned that they were staying at. Right next to Arthur's no less. As he came up to the door he noticed that it was open a little ways. A quick look around to make sure that no one was looking or would notice that he was there and he slipped past the door quickly. He looked around the room. Nothing but a staff that was leaned up against one of the pillars. He hummed to himself. Jaya was right. They didn't have much in the way of possessions. That did seem strange. The staff caught his eye again. With a light blue crystal on the top and carvings all the way down the handle it made him wonder. It seemed a strange thing for someone who claimed to be from the royal family of such a noble place to have.

"May I help you?" A stern voice asked just as Gaius was about to touch the staff.

Gaius raised his eyebrow and turned around, folding his hands into his robe. "Forgive me. The door was open. I thought someone might have broken in." It wasn't a complete lie.

Aulfric looked at him from under grey bushy eyebrows and lowered them together. "It appears that they already have."

"I apologize for imposing on you. It won't happen again." Gaius started toward the door with a friendly enough smile.

"Make sure that you don't." Aulfric agreed.

Gaius walked past him and out the door without another word. He jerked and stumbled back a step after he was around the corner and nearly ran into Jaya. "You'll be the _death_ of me, Child."

Jaya loosened her grip on his upper arms, where she had grabbed him when he nearly walked into her. "Sorry, Gaius."

Gaius shrugged.

"What are you doing on this side of the castle?" Jaya wondered, her voice low.

"I was merely out for a walk."

"You were spying, weren't you."

"I wouldn't call it spying."

"Why not? Were you caught?" Jaya looked at him closely. "You were caught weren't you? Is Sophia back? Or was it her father?"

"You ask too many questions. You'll confuse an old man." Gaius protested.

Jaya let go of his arms completely and folded her arms and looked at him with her eyebrows up slightly.

"Aulfric walked in." Gaius sighed.

"And what did you tell him?" Jaya wondered.

"That the door was open and that I was worried that someone had broken in." Gaius shrugged.

Jaya raised her eyebrows.

"The door _was_ open." Gaius defended. "I don't have to answer to you." He reminded her grumpily.

"Didn't say you had to." Jaya shrugged, smirking slightly.

"What are _you_ doing on this side of the castle?" Gaius wondered.

"Seeing if Arthur is back. He has a debt to repay." Jaya shrugged.

"You're spying too." Gaius looked at her sternly.

Jaya chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Did you get a close look at their staffs?" Gaius wondered, looking at her closely.

"No, why?" Jaya wondered, tilting her head to the right slightly.

"There's symbols on the wood, but I didn't get a good chance to look at them before Aulfric caught me." Gaius muttered, looking back over his shoulder the way that he came from.

Jaya looked thoughtful for a minute. "Did he look like he was going to leave?"

Gaius shrugged and shook his head. "What are you doing?"

Jaya took a step around him and started around the corner. "Helping." She smirked, swishing her cape out of the way of her next step.

* * *

Arthur cantered in slightly behind Sophia. He had opted to take the long way back to Camelot, being a little more careful to stick closer to the road to make sure that an overzealous guard didn't shoot at them again. But he really didn't want to not spend more time with her. And he knew that as soon as he rode back into the city he would have to resume his duties.

Sophia smiled back at him as she pulled his black to a stop near the front steps.

Arthur felt like a bucket of warm water had been dumped over him and more nervous and yet the calmest that he had ever been. He grinned back. She was beautiful. He quickly swung off his bay, rounded his head, with a quick stroke down his nose and then reached up for Sophia so she could get down as well. A thought, quicker than a finger snap flashed across his mind of what it would be like to try to do the same thing for Jaya and how she would allow him to, but then tease him after about it for months.

Sophia held her arms around him a little longer than what would have been considered appropriate and smiled shyly at him.

Arthur offered her his arm and started up the main steps with her. They walked in silence until they were almost to her chambers. "You're sure that you'll be all right?" Arthur wondered, slowing to a stop just short of her door.

"Yes. Thank you for today." Sophia nodded, and smiled shyly at him.

"Yes. _Thank you_ for today."

Sophia startled away from almost kissing Arthur.

Arthur whipped around and glared. "Jaya."

"You owe me." Jaya returned in the same cold tone.

Arthur blinked. "Are you wearing a cape?"

Jaya just looked at him for a moment before tilting her head to the right. "Aye."

"Why?"

"Because _I_ went on patrol today." Jaya shrugged.

"Arthur, who is this?" Sophia wondered, hugging his arm.

"Don't mind the armor, her bark is worse than her bite." Arthur shushed.

The corner of Jaya's eyes twitched.

"Sophia this is Jaya Ó Caiside. Princess of Ireland. Ward of my Father." Arthur introduced with the air of requirement.

"Charmed I'm sure." Sophia curtsied ever so slightly.

Jaya inclined her head in acceptance. "The pleasure is mine, I'm sure. You must accept my apology for not being able to introduce myself properly when you first arrived. I'm afraid I was not in good physical appearance to meet such a royal guest."

"That hasn't stopped you apparently." Arthur muttered.

Jaya pulled her head back slightly and looked at him. "I've received Kings in this, Arthur Pendragon. It would be good for you to remember who you're speaking to." she reminded, her tone gentle though the irritation sparked in her eyes.

"I'm sure that he is well aware of who he's speaking to." Sophia interjected. "But if you'll excuse me, I'm tired from my ride today." Sophia looked at her pointedly and kissed Arthur possessively before pushing past her door.

"That was rude." Arthur snapped at Jaya.

"I know. I can hardly believe it myself. Kissing you like that out in the open, and in front of someone." Jaya shook her head.

Arthur's face turned a strange combination of red and purple. "Do you have _no_ manners?" He demanded.

Jaya looked insulted for a moment but then blinked and looked at him closely. "Why would you say something like that?"

"The way you spoke to Sophia!" Arthur snarled.

"_She_ dismissed _me_." Jaya pointed out, her voice controlled.

"Watch yourself. Or I will have to watch for you." Arthur threatened.

Jaya tipped an eyebrow slightly. "I'll keep that in mind." She turned around, cape flying around her.

"And take that cape off. You're in Camelot now." Arthur called after her.

Jaya spun and bowed. "Whatever you say, Highness." she took two steps backwards and turned on her heel and walked away, cape billowing around her.


	78. Second Try

_**Sorry about the wait! I was having some technical difficulties. But the crisis has been averted! Hooray for the weekend! Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Something is wrong." Jaya informed, walking into Gaius' chambers. She had changed from her chainmail and armor into a loose fitting skirt that billowed around her knees. Tight pants that were stuffed into shin high, comfortable looking, black boots. Her light green shirt had billowy sleeves and a tied top that allowed her shirt to sit just around the edges of her shoulders. Ridire trotted in after her and went to go investigate the plate that was by the hearth.

Gaius looked at her and his eyebrows rose up to almost his hairline. "Is there?"

"She's got a strange hold on him Gaius. He didn't say thank you, Arthur never does, but he at least acts grateful, and he told me to mind my manners around Sophia."

"Were you being rude?" Gaius wondered.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions yourself, now." Jaya plopped down ungracefully onto the bench that was nearby. "I wasn't. Just inserted myself into their conversation."

"Why did you do that?" Gaius wondered, shooting a look at her from his mostly undivided attention on what he was doing with a boiling liquid that hinted that he thought that maybe it wasn't the best idea that she had done such a thing.

"She had her staff with her. It was the easiest way to get close to it and her without her thinking that I was trying to look at it." Jaya shrugged.

"Did you get a good look at the markings?" Gaius asked, blowing out the small flame that he was working with and setting the glass container on a metal hanger so that it could cool.

Jaya nodded. "They're definitely magical. I could feel it."

Gaius's made a pinched face. "I was worried as such."

"I don't like her." Jaya announced. "She feels...off somehow." Jaya mused. "She's pretty, but she reminds me of a wolf."

"A wolf." Gaius echoed.

"Have you seen an Irish wolf, Gaius?" Jaya wondered, her face wistful slightly.

Gaius shook his head. "I can't say that I've been able to have the opportunity to travel to Ireland."

Jaya nodded. A flash of silver in her eyes and a wolf, just a breath taller and more muscular than Ridire appeared between them. Ridire's head shot up from where he was over by the fireplace and growled.

Gaius stumbled back and bumped into his table, before recovering and taking a deep breath. "And all this time I thought that _Merlin_ would be the death of me."

The wolf growled and bared it's teeth.

"Beautiful and dangerous." Jaya nodded to it as an explanation for what she was talking about.

Gaius nodded.

"What. Is. _That_?!" Merlin's voice demanded from the door.

Jaya looked over at him and the wolf started around the table toward Merlin, shoulder's rotating slowly as it moved.

"You should be glad it's only Merlin." Gaius admonished.

Jaya grinned, and looked over her shoulder at Merlin.

Merlin was walking around the wolf, which was following him slowly.

Jaya caught Ridire's collar as he stalked past her. "It's fine." she assured.

"What is it?" Merlin wondered.

"An Irish wolf."

"Like your family seal?" Merlin wondered, running his hand just slightly above the apperation's head.

"Aye." Jaya agreed.

Ridire strained against his collar and growled deep in his throat.

"It's magnificent." Merlin breathed. "How did you do that?"

"I'll show you sometime." Jaya promised.

Ridire managed to pull free and lunged at the wolf, teeth bared and snarling. Only to land, confused, on the floor a moment later as the wolf swirled away in a blink of silvery blue dust.

"I told you it was fine." Jaya addressed the dog, who was now looking for his foe in a dedicated manner.

Merlin looked at her and grinned. "That was amazing."

Jaya looked embarrassed and ducked her head. "It was nothing."

"It had a mind of it's own." Merlin protested.

"Somewhat." Jaya downplayed.

Merlin shook his head and scoffed slightly to himself. Suddenly his eyebrows knit together and he looked at Jaya in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Just chatting with Gaius."

"About Sophia." Gaius filled in right after Jaya stopped talking.

"Why?" Merlin wondered.

"Because it seems odd that Arthur would be shirking duties and snapping at me. No one falls in love that fast." Jaya offered.

"You don't know that." Merlin protested.

Gaius' right eyebrow rose.

"You should learn to be less suspicious. Not _everyone _wants to kill Arthur." Merlin pointed out.

Jaya watched him walk back out of the room on his way to get Arthur's supper. The door closed behind him and she looked over at Gaius. "Something's going on. I don't know what yet, but Arthur is acting strange. And I have a _bad_ feeling about it."

Gaius hummed and sighed slightly.

* * *

Morgana wandered through the halls, not quite ready to go to bed yet. It was well after nightfall, but the castle was only just starting to wind down. She ended up walking up the griffin staircase, mostly distracted. She was snapped out of her thoughts rudely as she was almost physically run into by a swirl of red hair and yellow velvet.

"Sorry! The Lady Morgana, isn't it?" a pert voice wondered. "I'm Sophia."

Morgana looked at her for a moment and then lifted her chin. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, looking at Sophia like she carried a deadly disease and it was catching.

"My father and I are guests of the King." Sophia answered, her tone slightly jilted but still nice enough.

"You're lying." Morgana informed her. "I know what you're going to do to him. I won't let that happen." she informed, her voice fierce.

"Does Arthur know you feel this way?" Sophia wondered, looking Morgana up and down. "Of course he does. I suspect he's already turned you down."

Morgana glared. "Do not think that you can make a fool out of me." she threatened.

"I won't have to." Sophia smiled almost evilly. "You're managing to do that well enough already." she informed, her tone arched.

"Stay away from him." Morgana returned, her tone icy.

"Or what?" Sophia scoffed. "Jealousy is such an unattractive trait in a woman."

Morgana didn't even flinch at the the jab. "If anything happens to Arthur, I'll find you. I don't care how long it takes."

Sophia's perfect eyebrows rose and she laughed. She stepped around Morgana and started down the steps.

Morgana walked away like nothing had happened. Oh, so it was going to be like _that_. There was no point in telling her that she and Arthur would never have anything but a sibling love between them. And that Uther planned on marrying her off to an ally, not Arthur. And that more often than not, the very fact that she had known Arthur almost her whole life made it hard to even like him sometimes. She walked off, taking extra care to make sure to not seem upset or...whatever Sophia fancied that she would be.

She didn't stop to fume until she was in her chambers and the door was closed and locked. And then she _fumed_. The little brat was so secure in what she was doing that she wasn't even ruffled by the fact that Morgana might be onto her little plan. Which, now that she thought about it, Morgana really didn't have much to go on. She saw a lake, but only from under the surface of the water, and she knew that Arthur would drown and that Sophia had something to do with it. But she didn't have much to tell anyone that anyone, but Jaya, would even think to believe. This was going to be a long fight.

* * *

"Where are you off to?" Gaius wondered.

Jaya paused with her hand on the door handle. "To find some things out for myself."

"Be sure you aren't caught." Gaius cautioned her. "Uther will not take kindly to you spying, much less when it's on a visiting royal family."

Jaya looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wouldn't worry so much if I were you, Gaius. I have ways to make sure that I'm not caught." she slipped out the door and started to close it behind her.

"That's precisely what worries me!" Gaius tossed toward the door in the most stern voice that he could muster.

Jaya opened the door just wide enough to poke her head into the room and winked before closing the door behind her.

Gaius harphfed and shook his head. Two magic users in Camelot. Right under Uther's nose. And both of them given to using magic when they knew that they would be running toward danger. It most certainly was going to be the death of him.

* * *

"_You've come back earlier than I expected."_

That was an odd thing for a father to say, Jaya mused to herself. Leaning up against the wall that made up part of the servant's hallway, her arms folded across her chest, shoulders against the stone. Her right ankle crossed over her left.

Ridire was contently was laying by her feet, gnawing on a hock bone that Jaya had magicked in for him.

"_We were...interrupted."_

Just the sound of her voice made Jaya's blood boil.

"_What happened?_"

Odd. He sounded more upset than worried. Why was he upset that Sophia and Arthur got interrupted?

"_I was nearly killed." _

Jaya screwed up her face in confusion.

"_For a moment I felt what it would be like to die a mortal death._"

Jaya's eyebrows shot up. "What?" she asked herself, her voice just enough above a whisper that Ridire paused and looked up at her for half a beat before turning back to his bone.

"_He saved me. Someone so weak, so feeble, saved _me_."_

Jaya almost giggled. She was going to have to find a way to tell Arthur that a girl that was two inches shorter than him was calling him weak and feeble. The amusement quickly wore off in favor of worry that was brought on by the fact that Sophia had mentioned a mortal death and that she had called Arthur feeble, like she was speaking of an inferior being. Why did it seem like everyone wanted to kill him?

"_I can't bear to live like this a moment longer."_

So dramatic. Jaya huffed to herself.

"_You won't have to." _

That can't be good.

"_As soon as Arthur's heart is yours, the gates of Avalon will open for us and we can regain our true form."_

Oh, she hated being right.

"_I need a little more time."_

"_You must hurry. The physician can see us for who we truly are."_

"_And he is not alone. The Lady Morgana. She fears her powers, but that will not keep her quiet for long."_

Jaya rubbed her face with her hands. This was getting worse by the moment.

"_There's someone else that we must keep an eye on. The Princess Jaya. She was looking at me very closely earlier today. I do not think that she trusts the story we've told."_

Jaya rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"_Is she Uther's daughter?"_

"_No. From what little I gathered she is a guest here just as we are."_

A bit more of a permanent one, but guest was a preferable word to ward.

"_Then I shall keep an eye on her. I do not think that she will cause us trouble. Guests tend not to medle."_

Not really meddling if it's an issue of the crowned Prince's life. Ok, meddling, but what else was she supposed to do while she was here? And Morgana _had_ asked for help.

"_If you say so, Father."_

"_I do. Now, tomorrow, you _must _finish the enchantment. Otherwise our chances to rid of these mortal shells will be lost."_

Jaya pushed away from the wall. She was going to have to talk to Gaius. Now she was curious as to what Aulfric had meant when he said that Gaius could see their true form.

* * *

"You seem very fond of her." Morgana mused. She had found herself at Arthur's chambers, and seeing that there were still candles that were lit she had knocked. Arthur had let her in, welcoming enough and started telling her the story of the ride that he had taken with Sophia.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Arthur looked at her closely from where he was sprawled in his favorite chair.

"Not necessarily." Morgana shrugged, gripping the back of the tall chair that was down two from Arthur's left. "I've just never seen you fall under a woman's spell so quickly."

"If you're jealous, Morgana, it's ok to admit it." Arthur pointed out, grinning.

"Don't flatter yourself." Morgana huffed at him, which did nothing to damper his smile.

"Come on. It wouldn't be the first time now, would it?" Arthur poked, clearly enjoying how flustered she was.

"Arthur! I'm trying to protect you!" Morgana protested, barely catching the way that his smile fell slightly. "She isn't what she seems."

"Why, what makes you say that?" Arthur wondered, frowning as one eyebrow rose a little.

"I have a feeling. It's hard to describe. I had a dream." Morgana frowned. "A nightmare."

Arthur sat for a moment and then laughed. "You really are very sweet, Morgana."

Morgana pursed her lips for a moment. "Why are you laughing?" she demanded.

"You!" Arthur pointed at her slightly. "Your feelings, bad dreams. You don't have to make this stuff up. You can tell me the truth. It's obvious you like me."

"Less and less by the second." Morgana snipped, her face looking like she was she was going to be physically ill.

"All right. Whatever you say." Arthur smiled at her and slid down in his chair to put his ankles up on the table.

Morgana fumed for a minute and then stood up abruptly. "You're intolerable." She started toward the door. "Just hope I'm wrong about her." She snapped before jerking the door open and storming through it, pulling it closed behind her more softly than she opened it.

Arthur sat where he was for a moment and then smiled to himself. "She's _so_ lying."

* * *

Merlin stopped abruptly. "_You're_ here early." he looked at Jaya, bowl of hot porridge in front of her, sitting across the table from Gaius.

"I invited her over for breakfast." Gaius offered with a shrug.

"Oh." Merlin nodded slightly. "I'm off to wake Arthur up."

"But you haven't had your breakfast." Gaius protested.

"Can't. I'm late." Merlin shook his head as he pulled the door open.

Jaya sat where she was for a moment and then tapped the edge of her bowl with her spoon. "This is supposed to be for him, isn't it?"

Gaius shrugged. "It would go to waste otherwise."

Jaya snorted. "Now that he's gone, will you tell me what he meant when Aulfric said that you can see their true form?"

Gaius pursed his lips together and took another bite before looking at her again. "When Aulfric caught me in their chambers I saw his eyes flash red."

"Which means?"

"Hopefully the thing that I think it does."

"All right. Hedge your bets. For now I'll let it go. I have to figure out a way to keep Arthur from going out with her today. If I don't Sophia will finish the spell that she has to put on him."

Gaius looked up at her sharply, his one eyebrow shooting up. "Spell?"

"I _told _you something was wrong." Jaya nodded, taking another bite.

"How do you know that she has a spell that she's got to finish on him?" Gaius asked her.

"She told me." Jaya shrugged. "Or rather, Aulfric did."

"Right _to_ you?" Gaius looked at her and his eyebrow rose higher.

Jaya bobbed her head back and forth. "He told Sophia. I just happened to overhear."

Gaius looked at her sternly, his lips pursed together again.

"I know. I know." Jaya smirked at him. "I'm going to be the death of you."

Gaius hummed and nodded.

* * *

Merlin stopped abruptly when he stepped into Arthur's chambers. "You're awake!" he exclaimed.

Arthur turned toward him from where he was leaning against his favorite window sill. He unfolded his arms and looked at Merlin like he was incredibly slow.

"You're dressed!" Merlin almost squeaked, gesturing to Arthur's clothes.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Merlin." Arthur mused, his voice drier and harsher than it normally would have been.

Merlin didn't seem to notice, he was so surprised. Then he took a closer look at what Arthur was wearing. He then looked over to his left where he had laid out Arthur's clothes for the day. "What? You're supposed to be wearing these." He picked up the shoulders of the fine chainmail and shook it slightly. "Your Father is bestowing knighthood on one of your men this morning!" it was going to take him forever to get Arthur changed. Today couldn't get _any _stranger.

"I'm giving it a miss."

Take that back…

"Won't the King mind?" Merlin wondered, laying down the chainmail carefully and gripping the back of the chair.

"Not if you, er, cover for me. Again." Arthur looked at Merlin closely. "By the way, thanks for yesterday. I heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck."

"They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit." Merlin grumbled.

"I don't think there's any hard fast rules." Arthur pointed out. "But if it was any consolation I think it was worth it."

"What? It went well?" Merlin wondered, his eyes brightening.

"Great. Fantastic. She's incredible." Arthur nodded.

"Wonderful!" Merlin exclaimed. "I'm sure that Jaya will be thrilled too."

Arthur's face darkened slightly. "Listen, Merlin. I don't want you to have Jaya help you this time. I don't want her meddling with Sophia and I. She's just a guest here, after all."

Merlin blinked and looked taken aback. "But she risked your Father's wrath to go on that patrol yesterday."

"And she wore the wrong _colors_." Arthur turned to look at him harshly. "She wore her family's crest. Her loyalty isn't here." he hissed.

Merlin squinted at him slightly. "What are you talking about? Jaya is completely loyal to Camelot. But she doesn't have Camelot colors to wear."

Arthur scoffed and folded his arms.

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you out of it. Even without Jaya."

"Just don't get thrown in the stocks again." Arthur cautioned.

"I won't. I think I'm starting to get the hang of the whole deception lark." Merlin grinned at him.

Arthur grinned and took a step forward and clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "You're a good friend, Merlin."

Merlin smiled and nodded. "Go on. I'll take care of it."

"You won't regret this!" Arthur called to him as he stepped out of his chambers and pulled the door shut behind him.

Merlin stood where he was for a moment and thought about what the repercussions might be. The King would probably try to make a good attempt to make him miserable.


	79. Threats & Love

**_Hooray! It's the weekend! And a new chapter to celebrate! Happy reading!_**

* * *

_Thud_.

_Thud. Thud._

"You know, I really hoped that I would find either of you before it got to this point."

Merlin cranked his head around to see that Jaya was leaning on the corner of the stocks to his right. "I really don't mind." he assured.

Jaya's eyebrows rose and she chuckled.

_Thud. Thud thud thud._

"Just for the sake of curiosity," Jaya started. "What did ya tell the King _this_ time."

"That Arthur got his days mixed up and thought that he had to go on patrol. And I forgot to check to see what was going on."

Jaya sucked her teeth for a moment and cringed as a tomato got closer to her than it did to Merlin. "Oi. Watch where you're aimin' that!" she scolded the young boy playfully.

The boy looked at her wide-eyed for a moment before he realized that she was kidding. He grinned and then picked up his next throw.

"I don't suppose you happen to know where they headed off to?" Jaya wondered, closing one eye in a half cringe as a tomato splatted against Merlin's head.

Merlin shrugged with his hands and half shook his head. "I saw that they headed toward the forest?"

Jaya hummed. "So that's a no then." She sighed slightly and tightened her lips and looked around the square in the market without really seeing any of it. "I guess that means it's time for a new plan then.

Merlin looked up at her and tipped an eyebrow. "Plan?" he wondered, blinking slightly in surprise when a tomato hit him.

"Don't worry about it. You're tied up at the moment anyway." Jaya shrugged.

Merlin grinned and turned back to his fan club.

Jaya knocked her knuckles against the wood of the stocks and then stood up and started away. It was going to be a long day.

After a moment of indecision she decided to go about her normal routine of spending her days, making extra sure that she would stay out of Uther's way. He was bound to furious that Arthur missed the knighting ceremony, and if he ever needed a reason to snap at her, today was a good time. She was almost to the training field when she noticed the feeling for the first time. Someone was watching her. At first she wondered if Uther had walked out into the courtyard and happened to catch sight of her. But he usually had fanfare and people were much more aware of the fact that the King was near by. Who else could be stalking her? When it dawned on her she almost stopped walking. Aulfric. He was trying to see if there was something that he should be worried about. Sea horses and Naiads she hated being followed. She kept on to the training field, congratulated the newest knight when she happened to pass him and did her best to seem completely absorbed in her own day. But being followed was like having an itch that couldn't be scratched. It irked her. Gnawed at her mind. She spent the morning trying to decide what to do about it. Spying was going to be exponentially harder if Aulfric was following her. And Merlin had developed a habit of doing magic around her. And she couldn't let _that_ be caught. But...should she let him know that she knew he was following her..._that_ was the question.

Just to be sure she half tried to give him the slip. And as she did she decided that she could have gotten away, should she have wanted to. It wasn't long before she made up her mind that Aulfric should know that she knew that he was following her.

* * *

"For a man that is heir to a distant throne, you spend your time oddly." Jaya mused, leaning against one of the pillars that held up the watch tower of one of the west battlements. She inspected the nails of her left hand for a moment before looking up idly at the slightly startled looking Aulfric. It pleased her that when she had disappeared from his sight that he had rushed forward to catch up with her. It just made it that much harder to deny that he was following her.

Aulfric whipped around quickly, looking at her sharply. "I beg your pardon?" he demanded.

Jaya stayed where she was, her shoulders leaning against the perfectly polished white stone. "Most royal guests don't make a habit of stalking a King's ward." she mused, slowly pulling out the dagger that she kept on the inside of her left arm and inspecting it in a bored way.

Aulfric had the decency to look uncomfortable. "I don't know what you're talking about." he huffed.

"What's that then?" Jaya wondered. "Being an heir to a distant throne? Or stalking me?"

Aulfric turned a shade of bluish red. "How dare you?" he demanded.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, funny, isn't it that you asked first." Jaya pushed herself up with her shoulders and walked toward Aulfric a couple of steps.

"You have no right to talk to me like this." he spluttered.

"Why? Because you're a guest? Or because you're part of a royal family?" Jaya wondered, looking at him shrewdly. She managed to conceal her surprise when his eyes flashed red for a moment. "See, to me, the fact that royalty is what you claim would mean that you would treat me with a certain kind of respect." She lightly twisted the point of the dagger back and forth on her left first finger, though idle and with a bored look, still threatening.

"Do not threaten _me_, Girl." Aulfric drew himself up to his full height, his staff tipping slightly forward in front of him. "Uther will not take kindly to that news."

Jaya scoffed. "And how kindly do you suppose he'll take to me telling him that you were stalking me like a deer?" She looked at Aulfric and smirked slightly, the look having a deadly edge to it. "My father is the closest thing that Uther has to a friend. And he owes him great debt. And even if he will do nothing, Cærleon would rather hand you over than risk open war with Ireland. Keep that in mind." she hissed, looking at him pointedly.

Aulfric looked like he had suddenly realized just what had happened. "You-"

"I am not a deer nor Arthur, Aulfric, it would do you well to remember that." Jaya cut him off, pushing her dagger back into its sheath.

"I don't suppose I know-" Aulfric started.

"Follow me again," Jaya cut him off, "And my war dog will feast on your flesh." her tone was deep with fury and the threat of danger.

Aulfric paled slightly and swallowed.

Jaya smiled, deadly and beautiful, and winked at him before walking off back the way that she had come.

Aulfric stood where he was, holding onto the staff with both hands, knuckles white.

* * *

Sophia rushed down a small incline and looked back at Arthur playfully.

Arthur took the bait, rushing after her. "Wait-wait." he called, laughter edging his tone.

Sophia didn't slow down, she rushed on again, giggling and looking back over her shoulder at him.

"Careful!" Arthur urged, catching her arm before she fell from tripping over a root.

"Don't worry. I will be." Sophia assured. "Túce hwón frec 'úre, artur."

"What are you doing?" Arthur wondered.

Sophia smiled softly and took his hand. "Pec nom feoh gyse. Cume morõor rice ær. Túce hwón frec úre, artur."

Sophia smiled as Arthur's blue eyes turned blood red.

* * *

"He was _following_ me today." Jaya announced, walking into Gaius' chambers, Ridire trotting next her left leg.

Gaius looked up from the book that he was looking at. "Who?"

"Aulfric. Oi he was terrible at it." Jaya threw herself down on her normal step that lead up to Gaius' small library.

Gaius looked at her, concern over his face. He started to get up.

"No, no, Gaius. He didn't hurt me. And he won't be following me for a little while at least. I told him that I'd let Ridire eat him if he did it again."

Gaius looked at her askance. "You did what?"

"He threatened to tell Uther that I had insulted him. I simply responded with a couple threats of my own." Jaya shrugged.

Gaius sighed heavily.

"You knew he had some form of magic didn't you?" Jaya wondered, loosely folding her hands and looking at them a moment, her forearms resting on her knees.

"What's that?" Gaius wondered.

"When his eyes glow red." Jaya shrugged, her shoulders hunching up slightly as she let her neck hang slightly between them.

Gaius looked at her in shock and knocked his glasses off the table in shock.

Jaya's eyes flashed silver and the glasses stopped and gently floated up to rest back where they had been on the table.

"You saw his eyes flash red?" Gaius asked in a harsh whisper.

"Aye." Jaya nodded. "How much should I worry?"

Gaius looked troubled and sighed heavily.

"That much." Jaya nodded slowly to herself. "Right. Well, I suppose there's nothing for it then. What are we to do?"

Gaius shook his head. "We _must_ proceed with caution. Though I'm worried now that you have ruined our chances at being subtle."

Jaya shook her head. "He isn't very good at following, Gaius. I do not think that you'll have to worry. I didn't have to use magic once to even get away from him. As far as he knows, I'm just keenly aware of my surroundings."

"Who's keenly aware of their surroundings?" Merlin's voice wondered.

Gaius looked up and sighed heavily. "Not again, surely, Merlin?" he wondered, looking like he was at the end of exasperation, seeing his ward covered in rotten food.

"You would think that the the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while. But, oh no!" Merlin grinned and started toward the wash bucket.

"Well, you _do_ go out of your way to make it fun for them, Merlin. Maybe if you taunted less they would get bored." Jaya pointed out.

"I heard that Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony today." Gaius started.

"Yeah, he wanted to make the most of his time left with Sophia." Merlin nodded, refilling the bucket with water with a thought and a flash of gold through his eyes.

Jaya snorted.

Gaius coughed sternly. "And you helped him?" he demanded.

"I'm his servant. I had to." Merlin pointed out, his voice echoing slightly because of how far his head was in the bucket.

"That's probably not a good idea." Jaya informed him. "Sophia isn't what she seems, I'm afraid."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Merlin wondered, standing upright and looking over at her, water and seeds dripping off his chin and the tip of his nose.

Gaius looked at Jaya in a pained way.

"He _has_ to know, Gaius." Jaya pointed out, standing up and coming to sit on the edge of the nearest work table.

"I have to know what?" Merlin wondered, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Gaius glowered at Jaya for a moment and then turned to Merlin. "What do you know about seers?"

"Not much." Merlin shrugged.

"Why?" Jaya wondered at almost the same time, confused by the sudden change in topic.

"They're supposed to be able to see the future." Merlin offered. "Like prophets."

"It's said to be an innate ability." Gaius instructed, looking at the two young people in his chambers. "Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams."

"I suppose there's a reason behind this?" Jaya wondered, looking at him expectantly.

"What's this got to do about Sophia?" Merlin wondered shortly after, his tone confused, while he fought to get the last little bit out of his hair.

"The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it." If Gaius was surprised that Jaya didn't seem impressed he didn't show it.

"You think Morgana's a seer?" Merlin wondered, coming over to sit on the bench only a couple of feet away from where Jaya was perched, water dripping from his hair.

"I don't think it. I fear it." Gaius looked at them sternly. "Morgana said that in her dream Sophia killed Arthur."

Jaya hummed in her throat but didn't say anything.

"Couldn't that have been just a dream?" Merlin protested, looking at Jaya for support and then in confusion when she did offer any. "Maybe the-the woman that she saw just looked like Sophia." he protested.

"How often do people happen to look like people in someone's dream, Merlin?" Jaya wondered, looking at him with a slight frown.

Merlin opened his mouth and then closed it without a word, turning to Gaius.

"That's what I had hoped." Gaius confessed. "But Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room, and in a flash of anger his eyes changed color."

"Aye. That happened to me too. Only it was because I hinted that I didn't think that he was who he claimed he was, and threatened him." Jaya shrugged.

"You threatened him?" Merlin wondered.

"He started it!" Jaya looked at him sideways.

Merlin looked confused but let it slide for the question that seemed more in the forefront of his mind. "Who are they?"

"It's not so much who they are that worries me." Gaius looked from Merlin to Jaya and then back again. "It's what they want from Arthur that worries me."

Merlin looked troubled. "How are we going to find out before it's too late."

"I may be able to help with that." Jaya piped up.

Gaius and Merlin both looked at her.

"They want Arthur's heart. Something about regaining their true form."

Gaius looked at her steadily for a moment and then sighed. He looked at Jaya closely. "I cannot ask you to do this…"

"Go spy on Arthur." Jaya grinned. "I'm on it." she stood up from the table and started toward the door. "Might want to look into what it is that has red eyes." she hinted.

Gaius hummed and turned to his books.

"Bye, Merlin." Jaya winked and pulled the door closed behind her.

Merlin sat where he was for a moment and then stood up and walked toward his chambers, keen on getting into a new shirt.

* * *

Jaya walked toward the part of the castle where Arthur's chambers were. She idly brushed her fingers against Ridire's head as she walked, glad for his company, but aware that she could still be followed. She huffed to herself. The things that she did for this kingdom, for no other reason than she was good at it, and the heir apparent was terrible at keeping himself out of magical trouble. And idle thought crossed her mind if Uther ever told her father that she was sneaking around. If he did, she hoped it wouldn't get back to her mother. There was really no need to worry her after all.

It was dark out, so Jaya was sure that Arthur would have brought Sophia back by now. She was hoping that she could catch him by himself to see if he had changed his attitude toward her. As much as she enjoyed seeing him uncomfortable and slightly upset, the genuine anger in his eyes had hurt slightly, and it bothered her. She was pretty sure that they were good friends, but she didn't think that Arthur would be that angry at her, _ever_. Short of telling him about her magic of course.

"Our love is strong." Sophia's voice drifted through the doorway.

Jaya rushed into the servant's entrance and flattened up against the wall. What was _she doing_ in his chambers? Well. That's _one_ way to figure out what's going on.

"_You feel the same way too_." Sophia instructed.

Jaya pulled a face and rolled her eyes. "Lay down." she whispered to Ridire.

Ridire flopped down and settled his nose on her boot.

"_And if we were ever to be parted…"_

"_I'd never let that happen." _Arthur's voice cut into her sentence.

Jaya sighed. This was baaaaaad.

"_You may not have a choice. There are some who do not want us together."_

"_I'll never let them come between us." _Arthur returned stoutly.

"_Because we're in love."_ Sophia instructed.

"_Because we're in love_." Arthur agreed.

"_You must seek permission for us to marry. So we can be together."_

Jaya's eyes flew open. There was no way that Uther would allow that. And she was _definitely_ going to be there to see Arthur shot down.

"_Till death do us part." _Arthur offered eagerly.

"_Túce hwón fec'úre, artur." _

Jaya stiffened slightly. That sounded like the magic that the sprites did back home. But sprites were more into silly magic. She had never heard of them enchanting people to love them. She was going to have to ask Gaius.

"_Till death do us part."_ Sophia agreed.

Oh. That sounded like it wouldn't be all that long from now. Jaya pursed her lips. What to do? What. To. Do.

The door that was in the main hall opened and closed and the soft click of heels walking away made Jaya think that Sophia was gone. It was a long shot, but perhaps it wouldn't be an issue. Arthur _was_ by himself now.

Arthur looked up in surprise when there was a knock on his door. "It's open." he offered.

Jaya pushed the door open and allowed Ridire to clear the doorway before she closed the door. "Oh good, you're back." She smiled.

Arthur tipped an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that I had to inform you of my whereabouts."

Jaya's smile fell slightly. "That was a rather harsh tone." She admonished. "I just missed you at practice today."

Arthur glowered at her. "I was busy with other things. What do you want?"


	80. A Plan Revealed

_**Hooray for Friday! Hooray for the weekend! Happy reading!**_

* * *

"I just wanted to talk to you." Jaya shrugged. "Haven't seen you in a couple of days and was wondering how you were doing."

"I'm fine." Arthur shrugged.

"Feel like apologizing for how you talked to me yesterday evenin'?" She wondered.

"I don't have to apologize for anything. You were out of line."

Jaya hummed quietly and leaned on the back of the chair that was directly across from him. "I thought that we were better friends than that."

Arthur looked at her like she was crazy. "What is that even supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"I just thought that you would tell me yourself if you were so caught up with a lass that you just couldn't be bothered with your duties to the Crown." Jaya offered.

"Why would I do that. You're a _girl_. What would you know of responsibilities to a kingdom?" Arthur snapped.

Jaya's eyebrows rose. "I have just as many responsibilities as you, Arthur. You know this. We've compared our lists before."

"And yet here you are, shirking them." Arthur pointed out, swinging his arms around to gesture to the imaginary Camelot.

The corner of Jaya's mouth twitched. "Aye. Under direct order from my King. A handful of which _you've_ been disobeying lately. It isn't like you." She would have been hurt and upset, if it wasn't for the fact that she knew that Arthur was under a spell.

"You have no right!" Arthur snarled.

"I have _every_ right!" Jaya snapped back. "I am your equal, your friend, and the _greatest_ ally that you have."

Arthur snorted. "You're not my equal at all."

"Aye, you're right about that, you seem to be fallin' away with each passing moment."

Arthur looked at her sharply.

Jaya shrugged and pulled out the chair that she was leaning on and sat in it, putting her heels up on the arm of the chair to her right. "Let's call a truce for the time being. Why don't you tell me about your Lady Lovely."

Arthur fumed for a moment, looking like he was going to snap at her again. He seemed to change his mind when Jaya brought up Sophia and he smiled slightly. "She's beautiful. And smart. And charming." He looked at her for a moment and a trace of an old smile flashed across his face. "All the things you're not, really."

Jaya snorted in a self-depreciating way, taking the verbal blow as a joke, surprised at his tone, wondering if the spell would catch the fact that he had just joked about another girl. She wasn't sure what Sophia had said exactly, but she had a feeling that she was the jealous type and wouldn't tolerate him flirting or speaking kindly to another girl. "So, what's your plan then? Court her for a while, try to talk her into staying here instead of going to Cærleon? Wed her eventually?"

Arthur looked like he was glowing. "I'll follow her where she wants to go." he hummed.

"Even to the point of leaving your throne behind?" Jaya wondered, cocking her head slightly to the right.

"The throne means nothing to me. Not when Sophia is the air that I breathe."

Jaya tipped her eyebrow. "She must have some hold on ya." she whistled softly. "She's got you talkin' like a poet."

Arthur snorted and chuckled at that and then stretched slightly. "I'm sure that my father will agree."

"That's you're talking like a poet?" Jaya asked. "We can ask him. I'm sure that he's seen a couple of them in his time. I'm sure that he would know."

Arthur grunted. "I meant that he would agree that Sophia and I should wed."

Jaya hummed. "When do you suppose you'll ask him?" she wondered. "In a few months? A year perhaps?"

"Tomorrow morning." Arthur informed her with a grin and a note of finality.

Jaya started when her feet slipped off the arm of the chair and she cleared her throat as she sat up straight and leaned her arms on the table in front of her. "I'm sorry, I musta misheard that there. I thought that I heard ya say tomorrow morning?"

Arthur nodded. "Right after breakfast. Before he holds open court for the people."

Jaya stared at him for a moment and then folded her hands quickly and slowly licked her lips. "Are ya sure that's wise?"

"Why not?" Arthur wondered, with a shrug. "He should be in the council room ready to hold court by then."

Jaya opened her mouth. Closed it again. Took another breath and then sighed. She pursed her lips and cleared her throat. "Do you think you're moving a little fast? You only met the lass two days ago."

"It's true love!" Arthur defended.

Jaya unfolded her hands and then folded them again. "Arthur, I don't think it's a good idea to ask your father to allow you to marry Sophia tomorrow morning. Or tomorrow at all really. You barely know her." she urged quietly.

Arthur looked at her blankly for a moment. He sighed. "You're probably right."

Jaya nodded. "I usually am."

Arthur looked up at her and his eyes glowed red. "You're one of them!" he snarled.

Jaya blinked and shifted her head back slightly, surprised at the sudden outburst and the color of his eyes. "What?"

"You're one the people that she was talking about." Arthur continued.

Jaya tilted an eyebrow. "Who now?"

"Sophia. She said that people wouldn't want us together. I _never_ thought that you would be one of them. You of all people should be on my side."

"Why?"

"Because we're friends!" Arthur snapped.

Jaya tilted an eyebrow. "You met her _two days ago_. I'm your friend, Mate. And I'll stand by you through everything. But I'm duty bound to at least _protest_ a stupid idea."

Arthur's eyes glowed red again, longer this time. "How _dare you_!" he roared.

Jaya frowned and settled her chin on her left hand, which was wrapped loosely around her right fist. "What's that, then? Be logical?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Jaya's eyes unfocused on Arthur and she pinched her lips together. "I live here."

Sophia walked around the corner of the table, stepping over Ridire's tail with a look of disgust.

Ridire picked up his head and regarded her steadily. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest.

Jaya glanced down at him for barely a breath of a second, before she focused back on Sophia's face. She didn't smile, but her face wasn't pinched anymore. "Hello, Sophia."

Sophia looked down at Ridire and frowned, looking more irritated when he grumbled a growl again. "Control your dog."

Jaya looked at her calmly. "He is."

"He's threatening me." Sophia snapped.

"Until he's standing, you're in no danger." Jaya shrugged slightly.

Sophia stared at Jaya for a moment and then looked at Arthur expectantly. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

Arthur looked at her, and then focused back on Jaya.

If she hadn't been looking for it, Jaya would have missed the fact that Sophia's eyes glowed red and so did Arthur's.

"Take your mangy dog and get out." Arthur snarled.

Jaya stood up, the very movement threatening. She looked at Sophia. Blinked slowly. "Very impressive." she mused, her voice low.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arthur demanded.

Jaya didn't look away from Sophia. "You needn't to have worried. He's never loved me that way. But it was a good touch." She stepped around the chair.

"I'm sure he didn't. And I don't believe I know what you're referring to." Sophia looked at her archly.

"I'm sure you don't." Jaya agreed, a small, humorless smile crossing her face for a second. "Til we meet again, Sophia."

Sophia sniffed.

Jaya looked at Arthur for a moment before she pushed her chair back into it's place next to the table. "Don't forget your allies, Arthur." she cautioned.

Sophia snorted. "This isn't a war. You're not his aly."

Jaya looked at her and smiled a real smile. "True. He's not King yet. I'm something much more dangerous."

Sophia quirked an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"A true friend." Jaya winked at her and snapped her fingers at Ridire and started toward the door.

Sophia scoffed at her and then smiled at Arthur.

Jaya stepped out of the door and closed it behind her. She smiled to herself as she started away toward where she would listen in on the conversation that she was sure that Aulfric and Sophia would have as soon as she got back. She had seen the quick flash of worry that crossed Sophia's face.

* * *

"_Ah. There you are_."

Jaya perked up from where she was sitting on the hall floor, Ridire's head nestled in her lap. She had finally come back. Did she got lost on the way over? Find someone else to enchant while she was here? Gracious it was late.

"_I'm sorry, Father. I was held up a little."_ Sophia sounded miffed.

Jaya smirked.

"_What happened?"_

"_I had to redo a little of the spell. Arthur is still mine, but that _Princess _almost _ruined _everything."_

"_She almost got through to him?"_ Aulfric sounded interested...or afraid.

"_I got there just in time. Good thing I thought I should go back to double check._" Sophia sounded haughty. "_I _thought _you were going to be keeping an eye on her._"

Jaya grinned and pressed the knuckles of her left fist against her lips. Oh, this _was_ fun.

"_She threatened to have her dog eat me if I kept following her._"

"_Why didn't you tell Uther that she did that_?"

"_This is a _very _delicate situation, Sophia. If Uther suspects anything we will be in grave trouble._" Aulfric sounded like he had had the argument that she was trying to start before.

Sophia didn't say anything for a moment. In her mind's eye Jaya could see her pouting and fuming for a moment while she was miffed that she had to agree with her father.

"_What of Arthur. All is well?"_

"_He's ready." _Sophia sounded humble enough again_. "Tomorrow he'll do what we need him to do."_

"_Good. You have done well. I must go see the elders."_ Aulfric announced, his footsteps leading off toward where the door was.

"Get up. Getup." Jaya hissed to Ridire, scrambling to her feet. "We have to follow him."

Ridire leapt up and shook himself slightly, his ears perking up.

Jaya waited in the deep shadows behind the tapestry that was hung of the small servant's entrance a few feet down the hall from where the door to Sophia's chambers. It was in the direction that would be the easiest way to get out of the castle unnoticed. She didn't have to wait long before Aulfric walked past her, seemingly unaware of the fact that he was being watched. She started after him, waiting until she was sure that he wouldn't notice that she had suddenly appeared behind him. He rounded the corner and she quickly hurried to make up ground so that she could keep up with him after he was out of the castle. She paused when she saw a shock of black hair poking out from around the corner.

"Up for a little snooping, Merlin?" she wondered, in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Merlin froze for a moment with a sharp intake of breath and then looked at her steadily. "I suppose that you're up for it as well?"

Jaya grinned. "It's the most fun you can have when you're a ward of Uther Pendragon."

Merlin raised his eyebrows and bobbed his head back and forth. She wasn't wrong.

* * *

They followed Aulfric out of the castle and into the lower town, flitting between shadows and leaning into doorways when he checked periodically to make sure that he wasn't being followed.

"You don't think he knows we're here?" Merlin wondered, crouched behind a vendor cart in the market next to Jaya.

"He's practically walking down the middle of the street. If he thought that he was being followed I'd hope he'd at least _try_ to make it difficult." Jaya mused, standing up and starting around the corner of the cart. "Come on."

Merlin quickly rushed after her and paused behind her when she backed up against the corner wall of a house to peer around it. "Aren't we quite a ways behind him?"

Jaya looked over at him and crinkled her nose slightly when she shook her head. "We're fine. We'll make up some ground once we're out of town."

Merlin nodded.

* * *

It seemed that Aulfric was less worried about being seen once he was away from Camelot. Merlin and Jaya followed him easily, cutting in and out and around trees. They were walking for almost a half hour before Jaya paused behind a tree to let him gain more of a lead, and to hope that he didn't think something was odd because Merlin stepped on a stick.

"Shhhh_hhh_."

"Sorry."

Jaya looked at him and shook her head. "How far is he going?" she wondered.

"I don't know."

Jaya looked over at him and shook her head slightly. "Wasn't really looking for a definitive answer, Merlin."

"Oh."

Jaya chuckled quietly and started around the tree. She stopped abruptly and turned to Merlin. "Try not to step on anymore sticks for a bit, ay?"

Merlin nodded, he followed her two more steps and then froze when a stick snapped under his next step.

Jaya froze and slowly hung her head. She sighed and shook it slightly. "Oh, Merlin."

"Sorry!"

* * *

Aulfric didn't slow down until he reached the borders of a large lake. He paused just short of the few feet of sand that the slow water swished back and forth on.

Jaya leaned against a tree and glanced over at Merlin to her right. "Did you know that there was a lake this close to Camelot?"

Merlin shook his head.

"What's his plan now? Wait for the elders?"

Merlin looked around. "It doesn't seem like there's anyone around here."

"Maybe he's just early." Jaya offered.

"I seek an audience with the sidhe elders!" Aulfric roared toward the lake.

Jaya and Merlin looked at each other in shock.

"Do:tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!" Aulfric called.

It took a minute but little blue lights faded into view and started to skip over the water and play with the leaves of the plants that edged the lake. One of the blue-lit beings flitted away and came to hover in front of Aulfric.

Jaya smiled slightly. They were beautiful. Except for the one that was in front of Aulfric. He seemed to have missed out on the looks. The angry look on his warty face didn't help.

"I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality." Aulfric started with a slight bow.

"Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon." The Sidhe elder didn't seem impressed with his piety.

Jaya and Merlin looked at each other. That wasn't a good development.

"The crime was mine, not my daughters." Aulfric pointed out, the tone of his voice not changing.

"The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them." The elder's tone was harsh.

"Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire." Aulfric bowed again. "So I promise the soul of the greatest prince of all Arthur Pendragon!" Aulfric laughed in a twisted, evil way.

Jaya looked at Merlin and pursed her lips. Things were just getting worse. "We need to talk to Gaius." She whispered.

Merlin nodded.

Jaya nodded her head back the way they came.

Merlin walked after her, concentrating hard on not stepping on any sticks. "We're going to have to hurry to get back to Camelot." he whispered once they had been walking for a couple of minutes.

"I had a different plan." Jaya responded.

"What's that?" Merlin wondered.

"Hold on." Jaya told him, amusement in her voice.

"What?" Merlin wondered.

Jaya dropped a hand on his shoulder and curled the fingers of her other hand through Ridire's collar. A few muttered lines and her eyes glowed silver.

* * *

Gaius stumbled and nearly tripped over the corner of one of his work benches when a large swirl of colors and dust suddenly popped into the open space next to the stairs that lead up to Merlin's chambers. He started to reach down to rub his thigh and then realized what, or rather who, had suddenly appeared in his chambers. "Ja_ya_!"

"That was _amazing_!" Merlin gushed at the same moment.

Jaya took a slight bow and released Ridire's collar. "It's nothing, really."

"But we were just in the forest almost 40 minutes of walking away!" Merlin protested.

"And now you're here." Gaius hummed, looking at both of them with an eyebrow raised.

The excitement slowly deflated out of Merlin and he frowned slightly.

Jaya didn't seem the least bit fazed that Gaius was displeased. She grinned at Merlin and came to sit on the bench next to the table that she had eaten breakfast with Gaius at. "We were in a hurry. We know what they have planned for Arthur now. Figured that it was worth the risk."

"And if Uther was in here?" Gaius demanded.

Jaya shrugged. "I know more than one spell Gaius.

"Which is exactly what worries me." Gaius looked at her sternly.

"We can argue about this later. Arthur's in _big_ trouble." Merlin pointed out, looking between the two of them. Gaius half-glaring at him for interrupting and Jaya with a look of acquiescence.

"What did you learn?" Gaius wondered, sitting heavily down on the bench that was nearest to him.

Jaya frowned for a moment. "They mean to sacrifice Arthur so that Sophia will be allowed to have eternal life again."

The sentence hung in the air for a moment, seeming to darken the room.

Gaius frowned. "That's no good at all."

"What are we going to do?" Merlin wondered.


	81. The King Laughed

_**Happy Friday everyone, ya lovely Readers! Hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Avalon. What you saw at the lake, it must be Avalon." Gaius said, a tone of awe in his voice. He had sat quietly enough while his two charges explained what had happened when they had snuck out of the castle to follow Aulfric.

"What's…" Merlin started

"The land of eternal youth." Gaius answered before his ward could finish his sentence. "Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it in the moment before death."

"Well we saw it and we're still here." Merlin offered.

"Extraordinary." Gaius breathed. "What did it look like?"

"Like a lot of little blue water sprites playing in the water." Jaya shrugged.

"Really?" Gaius wondered, looking at her in surprise.

"Does it really matter?" Merlin cut in. "They're going to sacrifice Arthur, and we don't really know who 'they' are yet."

"We do now." Gaius disagreed. He pulled out a book and laid it on the table and flipped a couple pages open and pointed out the writing on the page to his right. "I found writing like this on the top of Aulfric's staff."

"Sophia's staff has the same writing." Jaya confirmed, standing up slightly and leaning a little so that she could see what was on the page, before sitting back down again.

Gaius hummed and looked at the two of the them. "It's Ogham, an ancient script. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. 'To hold life and death in your hands.'"

"That's a special kind of ominous." Jaya mused.

"From the writing on the staffs, and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid that I am now certain." Gaius looked up at them with a solemn face. "We're dealing with the Sidhe."

"He did mention that he wanted to speak with the Sidhe elders." Jaya mused.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing." Merlin sounded like he was already trying to figure out how he was going to do with the next problem. And like he was exhausted.

"They're masters of enchantment." Gaius mused.

"You think that Arthur's been enchanted?" Merlin wondered.

"Almost certainly." Gaius nodded.

"His eyes glowed red when I was with him earlier. Twice." Jaya confirmed.

Gaius looked at her for a moment and then pursed his lips. "It appears that Morgana's dream is coming true."

"You saw his eyes glow red?" Merlin looked at Jaya.

Jaya nodded. "When I left here last. I went to go talk to him. It was when I suggested that maybe he slow his plan to spend more time with her, since they've only known each other two days. It seemed like he was about to agree with me and then his eyes glowed red and he started talking like a crazy person."

"He is, you know." Merlin pointed out, trying to sound joking and lighten the mood, though it sounded strained.

Jaya snorted derisively. "He kept railing on about the fact that I was trying to keep them apart, and that he thought we were friends and that he should have been assured my support of the idea." She paused and looked at Gaius. "The other time was when Sophia came back. I guess she thought that I was 'jealous' and needed to re-establish her hold over him. I wouldn't have seen it if I hadn't been looking for it."

"What exactly were you supposed to just go along with?" Gaius wondered.

"You're _not_ going to like it." Jaya mused.

* * *

Jaya walked into the council chamber just a few minutes before Uther usually started the council meeting. She slipped into the back corner that was off to the right of the doors, comfortably bumping her right shoulder against Leon's left in a companionable sort of way.

"Good morning, Princess." Leon wished, his voice low, his chin tilted toward her.

She smiled at him. "Good morning, Sir Knight."

"I haven't seen you here at a council meeting in a long while. There must be something big afoot." Leon mused, roughing up Ridire's ears in a friendly manner.

"That's the exact thing that worries me. Arthur's changed since Sophia came. He's yelled at me twice in the last two days." Jaya paused and looked over at Leon. "And he's actually meant it."

Leon looked at her, surprised, and hummed in his throat slightly.

Their conversation was cut short by Arthur walking into the council chamber, Sophia gliding along behind him, her arm looped through her father's arm. Conversations around them fizzled out and watched as Arthur walked to just in front of the middle of the room to look at his father with a confident smile.

"Arthur." Uther drawled, signaling with his fingers for the doors to be closed. He adjusted in his stone throne to a more comfortable sprawl and gestured for Arthur to go ahead.

Arthur cleared his throat, shot a quick look to Sophia for a boost of confidence and squared to his father again. "I request this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance. It cannot have escaped your attention that I and the Lady Sophia Tír-Mór have grown very close."

Jaya made a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a sigh.

Leon looked over at her and his eyebrows quirked.

"Not too close, I hope." Uther smirked, and glanced around the room in a bored sort of way.

Arthur took one more glance at Sophia and turned back to his father. "We're in love. Which is why I've come before you today to ask your permission to marry."

Leon half glanced at Jaya and then did a double take.

The bridge of her nose was white she was pinching it between the thumb and first finger of her right hand. "_That_ is exactly what I was worried about." she muttered.

Leon frowned slightly and glanced back and forth between Jaya and the drama that was unfolding in front of them.

Uther laughed, the sound filling the chamber. "I assume you're joking."

Arthur looked insulted. "No. I'm going to marry her."

Uther looked like he was waiting for Arthur to crack and it was all a big joke. "But you only met two days ago!" he protested, a chuckle edging his voice.

The courtiers shifted uncomfortably, but felt like it was almost solved and that it was just a joke.

"We're in love." Arthur protested, sounding like he was incredibly irritated that his father didn't believe him and was making light of the situation.

"In love?" Uther scoffed slightly. "We had no idea you were such a romantic, Arthur. Had we, Morgana?" Uther looked over his left shoulder at his ward, who was gripping the back of her usual chair so hard that her knuckles were almost the same color as the stone.

"No. He's _full_ of surprises." Morgana ground out, the noise strangled.

Uther didn't seem to notice.

"We are. Just ask Jaya." Arthur flung his arm in the general direction that Jaya was standing.

Jaya swallowed a noise that was something between a squeak and a growl. She looked at Uther, her eyebrows up and then skewered Arthur with a murderous look before smiling at Uther again.

"Is that true, Jaya?" Uther wondered, his bottom lip and chin resting on the splayed fingers of his left hand, his elbow propped up on the arm of his chair.

Jaya fought down the urge to swear in front of the entire council, quickly followed by the feeling that she was going to kill Sophia _right_ there. She cleared her throat and, after a quick murderous glare in Arthur's direction she looked back at the King. "He might have mentioned something about his feelings in passing last night, Sire."

"Did he mention this?" Uther wondered, gesturing to the room as a whole, his voice still bordered with amusement, though it was less now.

"I did. Tell him Jaya!" Arthur snapped.

Jaya snorted before she could stop herself. "It's true, Sire." She slowly looked away from Arthur to look at Uther. "I just didn't think you'd actually be foolish enough to do it." She looked back at Arthur.

Uther sat where he was for a moment, quietly looking back and forth between the two of them. "Apparently he is."

Jaya pursed her lips and frowned.

"I don't care what either of you think." Arthur snapped, glaring at Jaya before turning the look on his father. "I'm going to marry her."

"I thought you came to ask my permission?" Uther wondered, his voice harder than it had been up until that point.

"Out of courtesy. Nothing more." Arthur stepped back half a step and took Sophia's hand. He shot a look of defiance toward Jaya and started toward the open doors with Sophia's hand gripped tightly in his.

"Guards, door." Uther ordered, his voice beating Arthur to the door.

The guards quickly stepped in front of the doors.

"You've forgotten whose court you're standing in." Uther pointed out as Arthur turned to glare at him.

"You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will." Arthur snarled.

Jaya looked back to Uther her lips pinched together.

Uther looked like he was bored with the display of defiance and like Arthur had pushed him too far. "Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tír-Mór."

The guards stepped forward and gripped Aulfric and wrestled Sophia away from Arthur's grip.

Arthur lunged forward a couple of steps. "What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"And inform the executioner that his services will be required tomorrow morning." Uther continued like he hadn't heard Arthur.

Arthur whipped around to look at Sophia and then back at his father. "You can't do this!"

"I can, and I _will_ unless you show me some respect!" Uther roared, sitting up and leaning forward on the arms of his throne.

Arthur held his stance for a moment and then slowly lowered his head.

Jaya frowned and folded her hands. It was uncomfortable to see Arthur and his father having it out in the middle of the council chamber in front of the entire council and Leon. She decided that she was marginally glad for the fact that Uther tended to keep their spats private.

Uther waited a moment more, glaring at his son and then slowly relaxed. He paused a moment longer just to make sure that Arthur would keep his mouth shut. And then looked up at his guards. "Release them."

Jaya fought down the face that she wanted to pull. Wouldn't Uther have been surprised if he found out that he had just ordered the execution of two sidhes, magic and all, and then revoked it. The very thought about made her giggle. But it would have been very convenient if he had killed them. Aulfric and Sophia's plans would be all for naught then. But that would be too easy, and how much fun would that be?

"You've got your whole life ahead of you." Uther pointed out, looking at Arthur fondly, his voice soft and gentle after the anger.

_Not that it'll be very much longer if they have their way_. Jaya mused, looking at Sophia who seemed too relieved that she wasn't about to be killed in the morning to seem devious.

"Sophia might be your first love, but she won't be your only one." Uther continued as Arthur's head picked up to look at him. "Enjoy yourself while you can."

Arthur slowly nodded and turned toward the doors.

The guards looked up at Uther for permission.

Uther waved his hand. "Let them go."

The guards nodded and pulled the doors open, letting Sophia, Aulfric and Arthur walk out.

Arthur paused just before he left the room and looked at Jaya for a moment and then walked out with a sigh.

Jaya didn't know what to do with the look that he had given her. She decided that since it seemed like the show was over that she was going to follow Arthur and see what it was that the look meant.

* * *

After the council meeting had been adjourned and Uther had left the room, Morgana made a decision that she had been fighting with for almost two days. She followed Uther out of the room and out into the hallway.

Uther hesitated half a beat in his stroll away from the stress of the council room until Morgana was even with him and then started up the pace again, grasping his hands behind his back. "_You're_ not going to spring any surprises on me, are you?" he asked, looking at her fondly.

Morgana smiled slightly and shook her head. "Don't you think you should be taking this a little more seriously?" she wondered.

"He's young, foolish and in love." Uther shrugged. "Give it a week and he'll be chasing the next pretty girl that catches his eye." Uther looked at her and smirked slightly. "With any luck it'll be any girl but Jaya."

"Jaya's not his type." Morgana assured. "Sophia will never let it happen though."

"Praise the gods for that." Uther mused. "Do you bear a grudge against our guest?" he wondered, looking at her closely.

"There's something about her that I don't trust." Morgana confessed. "You've seen the way that Arthur has been acting since she got here."

"He's a fool in love." Uther brushed her off.

"She's dangerous." Morgana protested.

"Dangerous." Uther scoffed. "To who?"

"Arthur." Morgana looked at him steadily.

"Arthur?" Uther echoed. "How so?"

"I don't know. A feeling." Morgana hedged, suddenly shy.

"And what has she done to make you have this feeling?" Uther wondered, looking at her closely.

"Nothing yet." Morgana confessed. "It's more what she's _going_ to do."

Uther stopped and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

It was then that Morgana realized that she might have backed herself into a corner. And it was a dangerous corner to be in. She paused for a moment and wished that she had brought Jaya along for this conversation. Then she hit on an idea. "I've just seen girls like this before."

Uther raised his eyebrows.

"They string men along and then drop them." Morgana frowned. "I just don't want to see him get hurt."

Uther smiled fondly at her. "I know you want to protect him, but some lessons we have to learn ourselves. He'll hurt for a week and then Sophia will be forgotten."

"I hope so." Morgana mused.

"Are you sure there's nothing else behind it?" Uther looked at her closely.

"I'm sure." Morgana nodded.

* * *

Sophia closed the door to Arthur's chambers and turned to look at him. "_That_ didn't go as expected." she snapped, hands on hips.

Arthur looked over at her and frowned slightly. She had never taken that tone with him before. "He arrested you."

Sophia suddenly softened and smiled at him. "I know. I'm sorry." She quickly crossed the room and then slid up against his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his ribs.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against him. "It'll be all right."

Sophia leaned her head against his chest for a moment. "Run away with me."

Arthur pulled back. "What?" he wondered, he wasn't sure that he had heard what she said. It was muffled in his arm, and he was distracted by the smell of her hair.

"Run away with me." Sophia repeated again, pulling back slightly to look up at him.

Arthur thought for a moment. "I suppose we could do that. But it's rather quick, don't you think? Shouldn't we wait a bit for my Father to at least calm down."

Sophia pulled back slightly from his chest, the corner of her eyes twitching and her lips moving into a slight side-pout. "What?" she asked, her voice taking a bit of an edge.

"Just to make sure that he doesn't arrest you again on the way out." Arthur offered.

"No. We leave tonight. We can't waste time around here where your Father can still control your emotions." Sophia ordered, looking at him pointedly.

Arthur opened his mouth to protest and then his eyes glowed red. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

Sophia smiled, proud of herself. She stepped out of his arms and started toward the door. "Until I see you again." She blew him a small kiss.

Arthur grinned and nodded.

* * *

Jaya had just stepped out of the council chambers when the doors closed behind her. She turned to her left and took two steps.

"My Lady, Jaya!" A voice that sounded strained from exertion called from behind her.

Jaya spun around wildly, swords flinging and bouncing against her thighs as she came to an abrupt stop, her leather pleated skirt swinging back the other way before coming to a stop. "What is it?" she asked, accidentally sounding a little more irritated than she meant to.

The guard that had ran a few more steps before skidding to a stop. He took a couple of ragged deep breaths, his hands on his knees.

Jaya took a step closer, lightly tapping on his shoulder. "Easy there, Lad. Seems you need a few more laps around the training field." she chided, her tone teasing and friendly, though a hint of concern edged it.

The guard took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Your help is needed outside."

"For what?" Jaya wondered.

"You horse, Highness."

"What about him?" Jaya wondered, looking at him in confusion.

"He and a few of the Prince's horses escaped in an unfortunate accident." The guard took another deep breath.

"Easy there, Lad, you'll use up all the air for the rest of us." Jaya chuckled at her own wisecrack.

The guard nodded. "Sorry."

Jaya's face spasmed slightly in confusion as to why he was apologizing. "Why do you need my help?"

"The horses. We…" big breath "can't catch them."

"You can't catch them?" Jaya repeated, sounding skeptical.

"They're in the market right now." the guard nodded, pointing the direction that he came from, roughly in the direction that the market was in.

Jaya stood where she was for a moment. "They're in the market right now? How many of them?" her second question barely following the nod from the guard.

"Five, Majesty."

"_Five_?!" Jaya demanded.

"Yes, M'Lady."

Jaya groaned and shook her head slightly. "Is he keeping them from you?" she demanded.

The guard paused to take another breath.

Jaya grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly. "He is, isn't he?"

The guard just nodded.

"Thanks, Lad." Jaya started off at a run the direction that the guard had come from.

"Jaya?" Merlin wondered, as she slid past him, her right arm swinging slightly to keep her balance as she slid just past upright on her right foot.

"No time, Merlin. Just check on Arthur!" she called back over her shoulder as she continued to run.

Merlin watched her go. It was strange to see her running. And it seemed like she was genuinely worried about something. He shrugged after a moment and started toward Arthur's chambers.


	82. Horses in the Market

_**I know it's not the weekend, but I also know that I missed last weekend because...work...But Happy Monday!**_

* * *

Merlin opened the door without knocking and stepped through, closing it behind him in one smooth motion. "What are you doing? I just put those away." he wondered, as Arthur darted around his chambers, grabbing different pieces of clothing only to reject them in a heap wherever they happened to land when he tossed them.

"Get out." Arthur ordered, haphazardly pointing at the door that Merlin had just come through.

"I thought the King was a bit harsh." Merlin offered, coming up to lean on the back of the closest chair, ignoring the order. "If you _must_ toss your clean shirts around, could you at least _try_ to keep them folded?" he wondered.

"I don't need sympathy, Merlin. Especially not from you." Arthur grunted, kicking a shirt out of the way as he walked past it.

Merlin frowned. He wasn't going to wash it. Arthur was doing it on purpose now. "But I _did_ think that the King had a point."

"I ordered you to get out." Arthur snapped. "Now get _out_."

Merlin didn't seem phased. "I know what you're doing," that caught Arthur's attention, "I know you think that you're in love with Sophia…"

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?" Arthur demanded, looking at Merlin sharply.

"I'm your friend." Merlin pointed out, slightly taken aback by Arthur's tone and look. He was actually angry. Merlin had never seen him so angry.

"No, Merlin." Arthur growled. "You're just a _servant."_

Merlin pulled his chin back slightly. "You don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you." he shook his head when Arthur glared at him. "You're enchanted. I know you are. You've yelled at Jaya. And you've never done that."

"I told you people would try to keep us apart." Sophia's voice came from behind him.

Merlin looked over his shoulder slightly.

"I know. I won't let that happen." Arthur consoled.

Merlin turned around to look at Arthur. "Look, don't listen to her. She's controlling you."

* * *

Jaya stopped just on the edge of market square and looked around. Five horses shouldn't be _that_ hard to spot. After a few seconds of standing where she was, Jaya stood up straight and looked around, her hands on her hips. The market was quiet. Odd. She ventured a little farther into the market and looked around. No stalls overturned, no produce scattered into the street to be picked up. No vendors with dark looks on their faces and muttering words that should not be said in mixed company under their breath. Finches and fawns, _Merlin_ made more of a mess when he came to the market. Jaya spun around and looked around her in the other direction. Nothing amiss.

* * *

"We're going to elope together. Get away from this place. These people." Sophia informed.

Merlin looked at her like she shouldn't have sold him so short. "I saw you." he looked at Aulfric pointedly and whipped around to look at Arthur. "I followed him. They're planning on sacrificing you!"

"You let your servant talk to guests this way?" Aulfric wondered, looking at Arthur pointedly over Merlin.

"Where is she?" Sophia wondered, turning her head slightly.

"Taken care of." Aulfric assured.

* * *

Jaya whistled through her teeth. A low sound, that sounded more like a sigh than anything else. Stags and stabbings. She had been tricked. She had been _tricked_. She snorted to herself and then suddenly started back toward the castle at a run.

* * *

"I know what you're going to do." Merlin informed looking at Aulfric over his shoulder. "I followed you to the lake and I heard everything." He turned to Arthur. "You have to believe me."

Sophia stepped around Merlin slightly. "Don't listen to him, Arthur. "Let's go. Let's leave tonight."

Arthur looked from her to Merlin and then back again. "Merlin?"

"She's going to kill you." Merlin answered, knowing the question that he was asking instantly. "Sophia's going to sacrifice you for a life of immortality. If you go with them, you'll die."

Arthur looked at Sophia, his eyes troubled. He looked like he couldn't decide who to believe. "It-it doesn't make sense." he protested, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. "We're-we're in love."

Merlin shook his head and pursed his lips, ignoring Sophia's slicing glare. "They're magical beings! Look at the writing on their staff!" Merlin reached for the staff that Aulfric was holding.

* * *

Jaya was pretty sure that she had never seen so many people between the market and the castle. And buzzards and bandages did they _all_ know her?! She was growing more and more frustrated the longer it took her to make the quick trip.

* * *

Aulfric pulled his staff back and his eyes glowed red.

"Look at his eyes." Merlin exclaimed. "Do you believe me now, Arthur?" he turned toward Arthur, his arm still extended back toward Aulfric. "Do you see?"

Arthur turned to look at Merlin and his eyes glowed red. "Oh, I see everything."

Merlin blinked in shock but then spun on his heel and lunged at Aulfric, who was closest.

"Na mben sis!" Aulfric jerked the staff in Merlin's direction and a bolt of blue lightning shot out of it and picked up Merlin and tossed him against one of the stone pillars that held up the ceiling in Arthur's chambers.

Merlin had a split second to feel the pain of hitting the stone before his head hit and everything went black.

"_We have to keep her away from here until we're clear…."_

* * *

Jaya paused at the bottom of the steps that lead to the main entrance of the castle, one foot on the bottom step. Was that yelling? She turned around.

Horses were _everywhere_. Knocking into each other and stumbling into stalls and buildings and biting at each other.

Jaya looked around her in shock. _What. Had. Happened_?! It looked like every horse in Uther's stable had been loosed on the citadel. Fireballs and _arrows_!

There was nothing for it, Jaya magicked herself into the middle of her chambers.

"Jaya!" Freya's voice squeaked, a couple of folded up shirts clutched against her chest in surprise when the whirlwind suddenly dropped her mistress in the middle of the room.

Ridire roll-scrambled so he was lying upright on the rug in front of the stoked fire with a slight bark of surprise.

Jaya steadied herself slightly and blinked in surprise. "I've got to be more careful about the entry." she mused to herself, looking at how closely she came to standing on one of her chairs.

"What are you doing?!" Freya demanded, her voice raspy with surprise and terror. "What if someone saw?!"

"They won't, Lass. The whole castle's out in the streets. All the horses are out. _All_ of them, Fey. They're everywhere!" Jaya took two steps over to Ridire and scratched his ears before slipping her fingers through his collar as he sat up. "No time to explain, just thought I'd get reinforcements." She winked at Freya and disappeared with Ridire in a whirlwind.

Freya stood where she was, laundry clutched to her tightly for a moment before slowly relaxing her shoulders and chuckling slightly. She hadn't been startled that bad in a long while.

* * *

Arthur seemed completely unphased by the fact that his servant was thrown across the room and bounced off a pillar. He quietly started around his chambers, putting on the items of clothing that he needed to before pulling the chainmail coat over his head.

Sophia stepped forward, and with the help of a little magic helped him get dressed in his armor.

"We need to be quick and quiet." Aulfric cautioned.

"I know, Father. He won't be any trouble." Sophia assured, her temper shining through her tone a little at being treated like she didn't know.

Aulfric frowned.

"Did you at least make it difficult for her to come back here?" Sophia demanded, hefting Arthur's heavy breastplate into place and looking at her father over Arthur's shoulder.

Aulfric stood up straighter. "Do not forget that I am your father." he reminded, his tone a little harsh. "She should be kept busy enough that we can slip out of the city without being noticed."

"She's _clever_, you're _sure_." Sophia glared at him.

Aulfric nodded. "Very sure."

* * *

Ridire bounded over a tipped over produce cart and barked at the horse that was in the lead. He bounded and snapped at the big black's nose until the black started to turn back toward the stable, and back to the throng of people who were waiting with ropes and halters and some with scarves to at lead them back to their proper stalls.

Jaya stood in the road towards the lower town, doing her best to block the horses that were looking for a different option. It was brilliant really. Flood the market with horses. No one would notice the fact that Arthur had slipped away and disappeared with the Tír-Mórs until it was much too late to do anything. And if she had to guess she would swear that Aulfric had put a bit of a spell on them to make them all the more unruly and difficult to catch.

Courage clattered into the market. Head high, nostrils flared, ears tossing back and forth. He looked around, and whinnied, tossing his head.

Jaya whistled, maybe things were starting to look up.

Courage swung his head to look at her. He took a couple jolty trotting steps toward her, tail high.

Jaya looked at him sternly. "Don't you do it." She warned.

Courage snorted harshly through his nose and tossed his head.

"Don't you do it." she repeated, taking a step forward.

Courage sprung forward suddenly, quick strides eating up the distance between where he had been standing and where Jaya was.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jaya held up her hands slightly and tried to keep calmly in his way.

Just at the moment that she started to wonder if she had made a mistake not getting ready to jump out of his way, Courage seemed to change his mind and slid to a stop, his hooves jumping and bumping over the stones of the street. He stood up after stopping completely and bumped her shoulder with his nose.

Jaya sighed and shook her head slightly. "Crazy animal." she mused, the fondness in her voice betraying exactly how she felt about him, despite her words. She glanced around, the craziness in the market lent itself for her to be able to do a simple spell that created a rope between her hands. She looked around at the horses, making sure that none of them were coming her way as she quickly knotted the rope into a crude halter. It was during one of her checks to make sure that there weren't any horses coming from any other directions that she noticed it. There was a wink of armor off to her left, in the darkness of one of the allies. She blindly felt out for Courage's head and started to slip the rope around his nose up around his ears. That was definitely Arthur. Sophia's bright yellow cloak didn't melt into the shadows really well. Oh no, they weren't going to get away with it. A quick check to make sure that the horses that were loose were under control and she changed her mind. She knew where they were going, but there were too many horses, and not nearly enough people to corral them.

She still hesitated after she decided. Arthur was right there. Another glance at where they just had been. No. She couldn't not help with the more pressing issue. A quick movement and she swung up onto Courage's back, almost not making it the full way up, adjust her seat while she tried to keep him still long enough to get where she wasn't going to slide off at his next quick movement. She hated decisions like this. Hopefully Merlin would be following them.

* * *

Gaius stood by his window and looked out over the main courtyard and shook his head slightly. It seemed that the town's people had gotten all but the last couple horses corralled. He had never seen such a crazy thing. Every horse from the garrison and the stables, what he heard. He was sure that Uther had heard about it by now. And he was probably beside himself.

"He's gone!" Morgana's voice beat her through the door the she opened, pulling Gaius around to look at him in alarm. "Arthur's gone with her!" she rushed into the room, not noticing if the door was pushed shut or not. "She's taken him!"

Gaius took a couple of steps forward and caught her shoulders before she ran into something. "Slow down." he cautioned.

Morgana took it the wrong way. "I know you don't believe me, but I'm so sure that it's going to happen. My dream's going to come true!" she wailed.

"I do believe you." Gaius assured.

"I've got to tell Uther." Morgana seemed relieved and started to turn back toward the door.

"You can't." Gaius disagreed, softly clutching her arm to stop her.

"I've got to do _something_." Morgana panicked. "If I don't, then Arthur will die!"

Gaius shook his head.

"And I can't find Jaya _anywhere_. So I can't ask her for help!" Morgana panicked a little again.

"If you tell Uther about your dream, he'll think that you have the seers power and he'll charge you with witchcraft!" Gaius pointed out, his voice gentle.

"I don't have a choice. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I had let him die." Morgana pleaded.

"Wait." Gaius stopped her latest attempt to turn toward the door and bolt. "We've known each other for a long time, you trust me right?"

Morgana nodded. "Yes. You know I do."

"Then trust me now." Gaius smiled at her. "Stay here, don't breathe a word to anyone about this."

"But Arthur…" Morgana protested.

"I'll take care of it." Gaius assured. He started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Morgana wondered, sounding like she was terrified.

"To find someone who can help." Gaius smiled, shooed her toward the fire with a fatherly look and left the room.

* * *

Sophia smiled to herself. Arthur didn't seem to even notice that he was walking through the woods. He just followed her, completely docile, hand gripped in hers. She really didn't think that it was going to be as easy as it had been. She was certainly expecting that the princess was going to do more to trouble them.

Aulfric was pleased. He had no _idea_ that it would distract her that long, letting all the horses loose. She clearly was just as worried about helping others as she was about making sure that Arthur was safe. And making sure that she didn't ever get the chance to choose saving the prince had proven easier than he would have thought. The servant had caught him by surprise, for sure. He had never thought to worry about him. But he was dead now, poor lad. At least he died doing something that he could be proud of.

"It's wonderful for you to take him on a walk like ya are, but I'll be takin' the Prince back now."

Sophia stopped abruptly and pursed her lips. "You're very persistent."

Jaya shifted with Courage's impatient couple of steps and shrugged. "It's a bad habit of mine."

"You need to get out of our way." Aulfric stepped up and glared at her.

"Why? You don't have a set time to meet with the Elders." Jaya countered.

"You should not have followed us." Sophia snarled.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have given me a reason to." Jaya shrugged, looking pointedly at Aulfric. "Taking one man's child to spare your own is not heroic. Don't fool yourself."

"That is not my concern. I'm only worried about my daughter's well being." Aulfric huffed at her.

"I can see that. And I don't suppose that you've thought this through completely. You will not be able to hide from Uther indefinitely. His war on magic has already proved that." Jaya steadied Courage to a stop again, she was _sure_ now that Aulfric had put a spell on him at least. He never fought her _this_ much to not stand still. "Perhaps you should have thought of that _before_ you started down this path."

Aulfric gripped his staff.

"You're more annoying than his servant." Sophia interjected. "You're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Ah, Darlin' Sophia. That's where you're wrong." Jaya shook her head, moving with Courage's impatient steps. "I told you I was an ally. And something more dangerous. That should have been enough for you to know that this is _exactly _where my nose belongs at the moment."

The corners of Sophia's eyes twitched.

"Arthur." Jaya demanded, turning her gaze on him sharply. "What did they do to Merlin?"

"He was trying to separate us." Arthur snapped, glaring at her. "That couldn't happen."

Jaya looked at him. "Do ya hear yourself? This is _Merlin_. Toads and Frogs, the boy took a beatin' in the stocks two days in a row so you could be with the witch." Jaya titled her head toward Sophia.

"She is a sidhe!" Aulfric snarled. "Not a witch."

"No, that part came when she put a spell on an honorable man to kill him." Jaya returned, nearly cutting Aulfric off.

"We don't have time for this." Sophia announced.

"Get out of the way, Jaya." Arthur snapped, his eyes glowing red.

"You know I'm not going to do that." Jaya shook her head, her voice chiding.

"Where is your dog?" Aulfric wondered, looking around.

"Is that fear?" Jaya wondered.

"It doesn't matter. Just do it." Sophia demanded.

Aulfric glanced around one more time and held up his staff. "Na mben sis!" he roared.

Jaya knew his plan, and was ready to have it out with him in a magical battle, what she wasn't prepared for was when Courage reared. She was off balance, surprised and didn't have time to catch herself and deflect the arc of blue lightning that snapped toward her. She had just enough time to realize that it was going to hit her before she felt it meet her halfway to the ground.

It felt like a fire had been lit in her veins. She watched blue sparks flash in front of her eyes. And then everything was black.

"_You should have done that sooner, Father…"_


	83. Blue Lighting

**_Whoooo! What a cliff hanger! Hooray for a new week and a new chapter!_**

* * *

Gaius walked into Arthur's chambers, he hadn't found Merlin at any of his normal haunts. This was the place to look before he started to get concerned.

Merlin was there, but he was crumpled on the floor with his head up against the pillar and his neck craned at a strange angle. He was just starting to stir, making a noise between a groan and a sigh.

"Merlin!" Gaius gasped. "What happened to you?"

"Aulfric." Merlin grunted. "Where's Arthur? I have to find him!" he started to sit up quickly and blinked in surprise. "What's that buzzing?" he half shrugged to himself and started to stand up and would have fallen if Gaius hadn't caught him and the pillar was there to steady him on the other side.

"Careful, Merlin, you can barely stand." Gaius cautioned.

"I have to try." Merlin protested, stumbling toward the door.

"You can't. Not in this state." Gaius protested. "You owe it to your powers that you even survived."

"He needs me." Merlin shrugged off Gaius' protest and half ran, half stumbled toward the door.

"Has the buzzing stopped?" Gaius wondered, his voice stern, his eyebrow tipped dangerously low.

"Yes." Merlin nodded and then blinked slowly.

"Liar." Gaius accused.

Merlin looked at him as steadily as he could. "I have to go, Gaius. If I don't, he'll die."

"The Sidhe are vicious people." Gaius cautioned, walking up to the door next to Merlin. "You _must_ be careful."

"Don't worry." Merlin assured starting down the hall. "I know what I'm doing."

"Merlin?" Gaius interjected. "This way?" he nodded toward the actual way that would lead Merlin out of the castle.

"Just testing." Merlin smiled goofily as he started past Gaius the other way.

"Were you." Gaius tipped and shook his head.

"Thought about taking the long way round."

Gaius hummed at him and shook his head. "Heaven help him."

* * *

_He had gone back and forth about whether or not he would swing past Camelot. It would be well after dark by the time that he got there. The gates would be shut, and he'd have to wait in the woods until just after dawn when the gates would open again. And really he had no guarantee that she would even leave the city at all. Which posed another issue. Did he go in and see if he could try to catch a glimpse of her? He snorted to himself. Since when did he become such a romantic? _

_And yet, here he was, not far from Camelot, deep in the woods, picking his way between trees, only about an hour or so away from the main gate, as if his feet had decided for him that he was going to try to see her, since he was _so _close anyway, and there was nothing more pressing than his own timetable anyway. _

_Since he was basically there anyway, his thoughts strayed to what he would say if he suddenly found himself face to face with this girl that had seemed to worm her way into his imagination so deeply that the pretty girls in the last three stops that he made didn't amuse him nearly as much as they would have normally. _

_He stopped dead when a horse snorted almost right next to him. He took a breath to steady his pounding heart. He squinted to see the horse._

"What are you doing out here all by yourself, Mate?" _he wondered, taking a step toward the horse._

_The horse pulled his head back slightly, sound rolling from his nose._

"Shhhh, there's no reason to be afraid." _he hushed, taking another step._

_The moon came out from behind the tops of the trees and shot a sharp jab of light down into the forest. _

_The big grey stood just on the edge of light that separated them and rolled a snort through his nose again. He shied away and tossed his head._

"Someone's going to miss you, I'd bet, beautiful thing like you." _he offered, keeping his voice even and trying to sound as calm as possible. _

_The grey eyed him for a moment and then suddenly his ears went flat against his neck. _

That _was unexpected, he barely got out of the way before the horse charged over the spot where he had been standing. His heart was pounding again. Crazy animal. He glanced the way that the horse had come from and did a double take. What was _that_?_

* * *

Merlin paused, propped up against a tree. The buzzing had faded for the most part. He still felt a little dizzy and tired. Oh, he was tired. After a couple more breaths he started running again, bouncing off trees when he thought that his balance would give out. He was pleased with how fast he was moving, but he was starting to wish that the lake was closer, and that Sophia and Arthur didn't have such a lead on him. He tripped over a root and landed with his face just shy of a tree. _That_ had been close. He scrambled up, choking out a cough and started hurrying again. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew that he hadn't tried his absolute hardest to get to Arthur.

Just when he thought that he was going to fall again, and he wouldn't be able to get up this time, he was surprised when suddenly there was a horse in front of him. Merlin blinked a couple of times, and looked again. That couldn't be right. Why would Courage be out here by himself? "Courage?" he heard his own voice ask in confusion, a little raspy from running and breathing through his mouth.

The warhorse tossed his head and snorted.

Merlin took another step. He had a halter on, lead still attached and wrapped around his left front leg and under his foot awkwardly. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

Courage heaved a sigh that would have been comical if it wasn't for the fact that Arthur's death was getting closer with every passing minute.

Merlin only paused a moment longer to wonder where Jaya was and if she knew that her horse was out in the woods by himself in the middle of the night. But then he decided that Jaya wouldn't mind if he borrowed her horse to save Arthur. He rushed up to the war horse and leaned against his shoulder, pulling Courage's foot up with a smooth motion that surprised him a little for his unbalanced nature and pulled the rope out from under with the other hand. He carefully unwound the rope and looked around for a stump or something that was a little taller so that he didn't have to scramble up on the war horse. He never realized how tall Courage was until that moment. The fact that Jaya didn't struggle to get on was surprising to him.

It took him a couple of minutes and half a dozen tries, Courage standing patiently, his cocked hip mocking Merlin's inability to actually get on him. When he was just about to give up Merlin finally was able to jump high enough to get his leg over Courage's back and started to pull himself up. He nearly fell when Courage started moving off toward their right. If it hadn't been for some quick thinking and a quicker spell Merlin would have fallen off again and had to have started all over again. He pulled Courage to a stop and turned him almost completely around and a little to the left. "We have to get to Arthur." he told the horse, like somehow Courage would understand him.

It didn't seem to matter if Courage understood the words or not, he fought the direction that they were going for a few minutes, head tossing and trying to take every opportunity to duck and turn back the way that they came. But after a few failed attempts he seemed to settle into his current job of carrying Merlin toward the destination that he wanted to get to.

Merlin wondered about why Courage kept wanting to turn that way. He was pretty sure that the last time he was out riding with Jaya that she had just let Courage find his way back home while they talked, but Camelot wasn't the direction that he was turning. Was he trying to go somewhere else for a good reason?

* * *

_He stood where he was for a moment, completely indecisive. Should he follow the horse? It wasn't his to chase after, and it seemed odd to him that it would charge him like that. The body on the ground made him wonder. Who was it? He looked the way that the horse had gone. It didn't seem like he was coming back yet. A plus, that was for sure. He didn't want to get in the way of those teeth. A moment's longer of indecision and he started for what he was pretty sure was a body. _

_Oh the surprise. It was _her_. He shrugged off his pack as he dropped to one knee next to her right shoulder. It didn't look like she was sleeping this time. The dark leather of the corset that was tightened around her ribs looked like it had been hit by some sort of fire, or a bolt of lighting or...he really wasn't sure what. She looked like she had been tossed to the ground, that explained the horse then. He frantically reached for her right wrist and had to pause, with much annoyance, to wait to see if there was actually a pulse. It was hard to feel, especially since he felt like he could feel his pulse in his fingertips. It was there. Barely. But it was. It seemed that she was breathing all right, though it was shallow. Lucky to be alive, that was for sure. He carefully released her wrist and sat back on his heels. What was he to do now? There was no way that he could leave her like this. But at the same time, he had no idea what was wrong with her, or how to help her. As he sat there, he watched as she shook slightly in the moonlight. _That _he could fix. _

_It didn't take him long to get a little fire going, not far from her left shoulder, so that he could keep an eye on that burn that was just shy of her heart. He had pulled his blanket out of his pack and pulled it up around her shoulders and did his best to keep the fire small. He checked more often than he probably should have to make sure that she was still breathing. Why was he so concerned about her, he didn't even know her name? He paused to look at her face, firelight dancing over the shadows of her nose and cheekbones. She looked like an angel. He half smiled to himself. Who _was _he? A chuckle escaped him. He shouldn't care so much about someone that he had never met. And yet, here he was, caring for her like she was one of his closest friends. It was a pleasantly odd feeling. He started slightly when she shifted slightly and groaned. That surprised him. And yet, at the same time, something in him ached, and he wished that he could comfort her._

* * *

"Go. They're waiting for you." Aulfric urged, half pushing Sophia, and by extension, Arthur, toward the edge of the lake.

"I don't understand." Sophia protested. "You're coming too." It was almost a command.

"Only one of us can pass through." Aulfric shook his head. "This was never meant for me."

"I only wanted this for both of us!" Sophia snapped. "So we could both return to Avalon."

"Your destiny is on a different path than mine." Aulfric shook his head. "It's my fate to live a mortal life." he looked at her sternly and shooed her toward the lake again.

"I don't want to leave you." Sophia protested, stamping her foot stubbornly and giving her father a hard look.

"You must." Aulfric looked at her like she was behaving like a child. "Once the ceremony begins, you have to go through with it." Aulfric informed her sternly. "The elders expect a soul. If they don't get his, they will take yours." Aulfric nodded to Arthur and then looked at her sternly.

* * *

_He glanced over to see her fling her arm up and over her head, in what almost looked like a defensive motion, a look of hurt and concentration on her face. He had heard of those hurt this badly having nightmares of sorts, and he wracked his brain for a moment on how to handle the situation. But just as he was just about to worry about it, she seemed to come through whatever it was that she was seeing behind her eyelids and she shifted and her head flopped to the right, eyelids fluttering slightly, firelight dancing across the edges and ridges on her face. Breathtaking. In just the right way. _

* * *

Merlin winced and shied away from the branch that ripped against his face. He leaned a little closer to Courage's neck, doing his best to keep out of the way of the sting of the warhorse's long grey mane. He nearly lost his balance slightly when Courage stumbled, but the warhorse recovered and hop-dodged around a set of trees that seemed to spring up in front of them completely unannounced.

* * *

Sophia slipped her hand out of Arthur's grip, and walked to her father and gripped her arms around his ribs tightly, burying her cheek against his shoulder. "Goodbye." she wished, her voice strained, though with held-back tears instead of irritation of anger.

Aulfric hugged her back tightly.

Arthur stood by, not really looking around, seemingly fascinated by the sight of Sophia alone.

Sophia pulled away from her father and took a step backwards. "I will never forget you." she promised, looking like she was going to burst into tears, if only she wasn't so proud. She turned and took Arthur's hand, starting toward the edge of the lake, Arthur half pulled behind her.

* * *

Courage really was a fantastic horse. It seemed once he had gotten over his initial protest, that he was completely in tune with what Merlin wanted. His agility was pretty amazing as well. Trees didn't seem to phase him, and he always seemed to know where his feet were.

* * *

Aulfric waited until Sophia was well into the water before raising his arms up and totally facing the lake. "La bend dædon níwe. Cúõon gare íewe deahl sæ áre. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sæ néah. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him."

* * *

Merlin nearly lost his seat when Courage stumbled and took a few crazy steps to catch it again and the started off again as if nothing happened.

* * *

Sophia pulled Arthur out into the water until they were both about waist deep. She turned him toward her and looked him over. It really was a pity. That someone so frail would be what would save her. In a split second of pity she wondered what it would be like for his friends and family to continue living without him, not even knowing if he was alive or dead or where he was. She snorted slightly to herself and kissed him. He was hers to do with what she pleased, thanks to the spell that she put on him, and the spell that her father was putting down right now. When her father reached the right part of the spell that she was waiting for, she stretched up slightly and kissed his lips before lightly pushing on Arthur's chest.

Arthur fell backwards, stiff as a board, hitting the water with a mighty splash. He was almost instantly sinking beneath the backwaves.

* * *

Merlin finally pulled Courage to a stop just short of the edge of the clearing. He had made it. Barely with enough time to spare. Sophia and Arthur were already in the water. But Aulfric was still chanting. So that was good. He slid off Courage, patting his neck fondly and whispering for him to stay. He crept forward and spotted Sophia's staff laying on the ground. Redemption was at hand. "Onbregdan." he whispered.

The staff picked up and flew across the distance between them and Merlin caught it easily. He hefted it slightly testing its weight. But it didn't seem unwieldy. He looked around and didn't see Arthur. That wasn't good at all. "Swilte, gold beorþ."

Blue lightning snaked out of the top end of the staff that he was holding, all the engraved letters glowing blue for a split second. It almost knocked Merlin back a step at the surprise of the power that shot out of it. It arced and snapped across the small clearing and hissed into the middle of Aulfric's back. Nothing happened for a blink of an eye and then Aulfric blew apart with a mini explosion.

Merlin looked from where Aulfric had just been standing to the staff and back again in shock, tinged with a little bit of horror. He hadn't expected that. _He_ certainly hadn't exploded when Aulfric hit him with the lightning. His confusion and horror wasn't nearly as bad as Sophia.

She screamed in rage and pain. "_Father_! No! _No_!" she screamed, pain and terror in her voice. She started toward the shore at an awkward run. Or what would have been a run if she wasn't waist deep in water.

Merlin glanced over the surface of the lake again. He couldn't see Arthur still. And there was no way that he was going to let Sophia live. He waited for her to take a few more sloshing run-steps and then leveled the staff at her. "Óga ceoles." he ordered.

Sophia froze and looked at Merlin and screamed in rage just as the bolt of lightning hit her.

Merlin blinked at the explosion that disintegrated her and then dropped the staff before he started to run toward the water, flailing around to get his jacket off before he reached the water's edge. "Arthur!" he called bounding into the now-still water, missing the first couple feet where the water was shallow, and stumbling into the water that was shin deep before rushing forward a few more steps so it was up almost to his hips. "Arthur!" he called again, his arms swinging wilding, water flinging off his fingertips as he slogged a little deeper so the water was pushing against the bottom of his ribs. "Arthur!" he demanded.


	84. Burns and Determination

_**Whew! Sorry about that! I got a little stuck, and then it didn't work right-and then it was kinda blah...and now it's all right! Hopefully I'm forgiven for the cliff hanger! Happy reading!**_

* * *

It seemed like the fire had lessened slightly. Either that or she was able to better handle the feeling of it. She was pretty sure that it was the worst pain that she had felt for a while. Along the same lines as when she was bitten by the snake, but more like the feeling she had the one time she held her fingers over the fire too long to prove to the boys in a little village that she was as tough as them. She had held her fingers over the longest, but the tender, burning tingling feeling didn't leave them for hours. Neither did the sound of her mother's frantic and furious scolding voice. Then came the feeling that she had dropped onto a pile of rocks. Or that the pile of rocks had been dropped on her. She thought about it for a minute. She couldn't remember seeing any rocks around. Maybe it wasn't rocks then.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Oh, breathing felt like it did after she had fallen off Courage the first time and landed flat on her back and all the wind had been knocked out of her. _That_ explained the rock feeling then. Had she fallen off a horse then? She was in the woods...must have been a fall from a horse. She usually didn't fall this hard, even when she did trip.

It took a minute of brushing away the cobwebs in her brain before she remembered what happened. Aulfric, Sophia, Arthur, the lightning. Then the fire feeling made sense. It was nice to still be alive, that was sure, but it was also slightly confusing. She didn't remember it being this dark out. And was that a fire that was dying out next to her? Slowly, carefully, Jaya turned her head so she could see to her right. It was a dying fire. That didn't catch her attention nearly as much as the person that was sitting with his back against a tree just off to the right and a little back from the fire. She didn't dare move much, seemed like he was awake. And that was worrisome. Nearly dying in the forest was one thing, waking up and finding out that you had a guard was something completely different. She stayed where she was for a minute and pondered her situation. It looked like he was awake, judging by the way that he was breathing. She knew for sure as soon as he moved his head to look over at her. Jaya was glad that it was mostly dark, and the fire was down as far as it was. It wouldn't do any good for him to realize that she was awake. No good at all. Still, she closed her eyes slightly so that she could study him through her lashes, she wasn't entirely sure that he was alone, after all.

It was a few minutes of listening later that she decided that it was just the two of them. And by that time she had realized that he had put a worn but comfortably warm blanket over her, while he sat where he was without more than his clothes. That had confused her and had sidetracked her for a few minutes. She couldn't really see him, most of him was in the dark of the shadow of the tree, but why would he cover her with a blanket? Especially when the night was as chilly as it was? That was odd for just a random traveler. It didn't take her long to decide that it didn't really matter, and that she was going to slip away and start back to Camelot.

* * *

_It was going to be a long night. It was cold, but not unbearably so, but he still didn't dare stoke up the fire. He didn't need any visits from any bandits. She had shifted a few times, and it seemed like she was out of any danger from whatever it was that gave her that wound. It looked like she was just sleeping now. The thought tugged at the corner of his mouth and pulled it into a half smile. His eyes drooped shut for a moment and then a moment longer before he realized that he was starting to doze off and he opened them and shifted slightly, fighting off the sudden onset of exhaustion. It was longer before he realized that his eyes were shut the next time. He shook himself slightly. What was the point of keeping an eye on her if he was just going to fall asleep?_

* * *

Jaya waited a little bit longer before she finally sat up. She didn't like the hissing sound in her ears, but she rolled her feet and stood for a moment gaining her balance. She picked up the blanket that had been covering her, and carefully tossed it across him, nearly losing her balance.

It took her a little bit to get to the point where she could tell which way she was supposed to be going to get back to Camelot. And even longer to stumble through the woods. She spent a lot more time than she would have liked swearing at her inability to pick her feet up over roots, or circumnavigating trees. She finally stopped, her back propped up against a tree just shy of the tree line that faced Camelot across the openness of the fields. She was a little dizzy, but for the most part she was feeling more like herself. The hissing buzz noise in her ears had worn off about the same time that she had discovered the burn mark on her clothes. She had been so furious that she had forgotten to look where she was going and tripped into a tree, so now her left cheek was stinging slightly from where it had slammed into the rough bark. That had knocked the hissing out and had irritated her all over again.

Jaya glared at the tall white walls that were glowing slightly in the sliver of moon that sat between the stars. So close and yet so _incredibly_ far. That irritated her too. Why was she so dizzy still? She had had at _least_ three adrenaline rushes. She should have been completely fine.

With a growl she launched herself up off the tree and started out into the clearing. This was ridiculous. She was stronger than _this_. She took a breath and blew it between her lips. She hadn't felt this weak since she had gotten bit by the snake. That thought rankled her anger and gave her a burst of energy. Camelot wasn't _that_ far away.

* * *

_The first thing that he became aware of was the sound of the birds. There were a few left that hadn't migrated to a warmer climate. They seemed chipper this morning. The next thing he noticed was that he was a lot warmer than he would have expected himself to be after spending a whole night without a blanket. But when he shifted the warmth escaped a little, and that made him wonder...He slowly opened his eyes slightly and, yes, he _did _have the blanket on. His first thought was to worry that he had taken the blanket from her, and what kind of a man would he be then? Then he slowly looked over at where she had been laying. _

She was gone.

_He had never scrambled to his feet so fast. Completely missing the fact that the blanket fell off in a jumble at his feet. Cursing himself for falling asleep while he was supposed to be guarding her. Had someone taken her from him while he was sleeping?! Had she suddenly recovered and decided to leave on her own? That made him wonder if she had, in fact somehow managed to recover that quickly if she thought that he was guarding her for a completely different reason. He cursed his inability to tell if she was awake at all before he dozed off. He didn't even remember being tired, his heart was racing so much because he was close to her. _

_Blanket forgotten for the time being he scoured around the campsite to see if he could find any clues as to what happened. The only thing that he found was half a foot print, so faint that he almost didn't see it before he stepped on it himself. He looked off in the direction that it pointed. Camelot. _

_Some of his panic was eased at that thought. If she hadn't left alone, nothing short of magic would have hid the tracks. He brought his hands to his hips and frowned slightly. He hoped with everything in him that she made it safe. He turned and looked back at his campsite. Well, there was nothing for it, he was just going to have to get started packing. He had done what he came this way to do. He had seen her. And she was clearly all right, if she had stood up and walked away while he was still sleeping. It wasn't until he picked up his blanket and shook it out with a hard snap, that he realized that she had covered him with it before she left. He smiled to himself. She was sweet. He hoped that she hadn't thought that he was guarding her because he didn't want her to escape._

* * *

Jaya couldn't remember the last time she had been so relieved to make it into her chambers and fall into her bed. There were so many times that she had to stop once she had reached the walls of the city. And more often than not she felt like she was going to be sick. By the time that she had reached the hallway where her chambers were, she was exhausted. She pushed through her door and was nearly tumbled over by an excited Ridire, who had somehow gotten back there without her.

"Jaya?" Freya's small voice asked, sounding both tired and scared.

"Aye." Jaya agreed, sounding terrible even to her own ears. "Get down then. You're too big to be jumping like that." she muttered, the directions not mean, though they did slow down Ridire's jumping.

A candle suddenly lit just off to Jaya's right, on the table somewhere. Freya walked softly into the glow of the single flame, her face completely covered in worry. "Are you all right?" she wondered, her voice still sounding scared.

Jaya leaned against the wall and nodded. "Aulfric shot me. No, no, Lass, I'm all right. Tired-yes I hurt all over-but I'm alive." Jaya scrubbed a hand over her face and sighed.

"Are you sure that it was smart to go after them like that by yourself? Give me your arm, let's get you to the bed." Freya pulled Jaya's right arm over her shoulders and hefted the remaining weight that Jaya couldn't hold up and guided her to the bed where they sat down together heavily.

"I didn't have time to go to Uther and summon the guards. They had Arthur. I barely caught up to them as it was. And they would have killed the guards...I completely failed. If Courage wouldn't have reared I would have been fend him off. I think. I hope Merlin caught up to them in time. I can't imagine what will happen if Uther finds out that Arthur was killed by magic."

"I'm sure he did." Freya nodded. "I saw him handing Courage off to one of the boys at the stable."

"Oh good, he got back safe. I hadn't even thought to worry about him." Jaya looked perplexed in the half-light of the candle that floated over to rest on her bedside table with a single flash of gold from Freya's eyes.

"Jaya! What happened?!" Freya suddenly bolted upright and turned to face her, going down on her knees to get a better look at the burned leather on Jaya's corset. She ran her fingers down the formed leather and lightly touched the burned area. "Is this where he shot you?" she demanded looking up at Jaya's half-drooping eyes.

"Aye." Jaya flinched despite the fact that her eyes were half open.

Freya hissed slightly in apology and stood up abruptly. She cupped Jaya's face in her hands shook it slightly until Jaya looked up at her. "I'm going to go get Gaius."

Jaya nodded slightly, her movement even more restricted by Freya's hands.

"Do _not_ take that off." Freya told her sternly.

Jaya nodded and stifled a yawn.

Freya watched her tip over, her legs still hanging off the edge of the bed, her head nestled against Ridire. She glanced down at the big burn mark one last time and hurried out toward the door, hoping that Gaius wouldn't mind that she was coming so late at night to wake him up.

* * *

Gaius was already awake when Freya knocked on the door. He listened to what she had to say, while already moving toward picking up his medical bag. He followed her back to Jaya chambers, called for more candles to be lit and shook Jaya awake.

Jaya complied with most of his requests, though she seemed to have great trouble staying awake.

Gaius had Freya help him pull off the corset and hold up Jaya's shirt while he examined the wound that was on her side.

Freya looked back and forth between Jaya, who was yawning for the tenth time in about as many minutes, wincing every so often when Gaius would poke or prod a little harder than usual around the burn, and Gaius who looked stern and determined. She kept her face calm as she could, but she wanted so badly to hug Jaya when she saw the winces and tell her it would be over soon. She knew what Gaius didn't that when Jaya winced and actually showed pain it had overwhelmed her momentarily.

"It looks like you've started to heal already." Gaius muttered turning to his bag to get some salve. "You are extremely lucky that he hit you where he did."

Jaya grunted and pulled a face when the salve touched her. "Doesn't feel all that lucky."

Gaius snorted slightly, but not in an unfriendly way.

Freya rolled her eyes.

"What happened exactly?" Gaius wondered, looking at her with an eyebrow tipped as he dug his fingers into the salve again.

Aulfric released all the horses in the citadel, I'm sure you've heard about that by now-"

"I have." Gaius agreed, not really cutting her off, but inserting the word between breaths.

"And in the chaos I saw Aulfric and Sophia and Arthur walking toward the gate. So I hurried after them after it seemed like most of the horses were caught again. I didn't have time to saddle Courage, so I just hopped on him bareback. I've never had an issue with him before. We were able to cut them off about halfway to the lake, and when I interrupted their walk Aulfric shot me with his staff."

"And you didn't block it?" Gaius wondered, his eyebrow tipping deeply.

"How could she?" Freya wondered, her head cocking to the right slightly.

"Magic wasn't quick enough. I might have had a change if Courage didn't rear at the exact same second. I was distracted just enough that I managed to fall _and_ lose the shield that was I was putting up."

Freya looked at her quickly and gasped.

"It's ok. I've fallen before. Plus I didn't even feel it when I hit the ground."

If it was any other time, Freya might have appreciated the wry humor. Right now though she was miffed.

Gaius seemed to sense the reason for Freya's worry. "Never fear, I know her secret, Uther will not find out from me."

Freya glared at Jaya.

Jaya looked at her and half shrugged, though she shrunk back slightly from the hot look.

Freya shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Did Merlin manage to get to Arthur in time? Do you know?" Jaya wondered, looking at Gaius to get away from Freya's irritated look.

Gaius looked at her steadily for a moment. "Aulfric nearly killed Merlin too." he informed.

Jaya looked distraught for a moment but then narrowed her eyes. "You said nearly. So Arthur is safe?"

"More or less. He's in his chambers." Gaius stood up at the same speed that Jaya did, a hand resting on her shoulder. "Which is where you won't be for the remainder of the night. You need rest. And you need that bandaged up."

Jaya pursed her lips and looked like she was going to fight him about it for a moment. Then she slowly sat down. "At least I didn't fail too horribly."

"I'd say you didn't. Merlin told me that Courage was very helpful." Gaius nodded, taking out a length of soft cloth and gesturing to her so that she understood he wanted her to lift her arms again so that he could wrap her up so that the salve wouldn't soak into her shirt.

Jaya picked up her shirt dutifully and stretched a little so that he could wrap her up, sucking in her breath slightly when he bumped the burn with one of his knuckles but smiling to let him know it was all right to keep going.

Gaius stood straight after fussing with the bandage for a few minutes to make sure that it was tight without being too tight, and that when he tied it up that it wouldn't be somewhere that would irritate the burn. "There. How does that feel?"

"Constricting." Jaya shrugged, shimmying her shirt down over the bandage.

Gaius raised both eyebrows.

"But not uncomfortable." she amended as his look turned into a slight glare.

"I'll make sure that she stays in bed until morning." Freya assured.

"Good. See that she does." Gaius nodded.

"You're going to stop me from leaving?" Jaya wondered, poking Freya's ribs playfully. "There's grass that weighs more than you."

"There are ways." Freya replied, not looking the least bit phased. "There are ways."


	85. Awake

_**Hooray! New chapter! Always exciting! Hope you had a wonderful day! Happy reading!**_

* * *

The first thing that he became aware of was the sun. It seemed that it was much later in the morning than he was used to being woke up at. Merlin was always late, but he had never been _this_ late before. He then began to try to figure out why it felt like there were knives stabbing into his eyes. His head pounded and he couldn't decide if he felt fuzzy or if he felt like he was woozy. He heard a groan in the background of his mind, and he wondered for a moment if it was him or someone else. Where was he?

"Arthur?"

Merlin's voice.

"Arthur?"

So maybe the idiot wasn't as late as he thought. At least there was that. He forced his eyes open halfway and looked around him slightly. "Where am I?" he wondered, his voice sounding distant and gravely to his ears.

"Your chambers." Merlin shrugged. "Do you remember anything?"

"Ow!" Arthur flinched as suddenly the headache came full force. "Oh, my head!" He looked over at Gaius and Merlin, the older of the two, who seemed to be looking at him waiting to make sure that he was healthy. He looked over at Merlin again, focusing on his question. "There was a girl. Sophia. I asked my Father something about her…" he squinted slightly as he thought. "I asked him about…"

Suddenly blankets and pillows were tossed and jostled as Arthur sat upright quickly. "What was I thinking?!" Arthur asked, looking around wildly, suddenly surprise to see Jaya leaning against the post on the foot of his bed.

"Well, we _did_ wonder." Merlin shrugged, looking at him with a little shrug.

"Especially when you eloped with her last night." Jaya jumped in too, her arms carefully wrapped around her ribs, looking like they were there to protect her from something.

"I did what?" Arthur croaked, his voice cracking slightly, paling a few shades.

"Merlin had to bring you back from Camelot." Gaius nodded, adding his say into it.

"I don't recall any of this." Arthur protested.

Jaya snorted, the sound sounding more playful than distrusting.

"It must have been some hit." Gaius mused.

"What?" Arthur demanded, looking at Merlin for an answer.

"Well, er…" Merlin paused and looked over at the other two. "When I caught up to you, you wouldn't come back with me. You were beyond reason. So I had to make you." he shrugged, looking like it really wasn't any trouble.

"You?" Arthur scoffed slightly. "_You_ were able to knock me out?" He pointed at Merlin. "Not her?" his finger switched to Jaya with a look that made it obvious that he didn't think that Merlin was capable of such a thing.

"Oh no, it wasn't me." Jaya shook her head. "That was all Merlin."

"What were you doing then?" Arthur demanded.

"Distracting your in-laws." Jaya shrugged.

Arthur coughed, he was so surprised.

Jaya smirked, completely thrilled with his reaction.

"So you really _did_ knock me out?" Arthur looked at Merlin again, disbelief on his face.

Merlin looked pleased. "Yep." he nodded. "With a lump of wood." he made a swinging motion with his hands to demonstrate how.

Arthur looked like he was going to be sick.

"He only did it to bring you back to safety." Gaius offered.

Arthur looked around the room at the three of them. "No one can know about this." He pointed at them each for a couple of seconds. "Any of it." he looked at Jaya pointedly. "Is that understood?" he demanded, looking at each of them again.

Jaya grinned and then winced slightly when her wrist bumped against her burn when she readjusted against the pole of his bed.

Arthur groaned and flopped back into his pillows, pulling one over his face. Mistaking Jaya's wince for a wink. "Get out. All of you."

Gaius stood up and waved Jaya toward the door, a stern look on his face. He was irritated that she was up, dressed, out of bed and moving.

Merlin stood up from the stool that he was sitting on and started toward the door.

"_Not_ you, Mer_lin_." Arthur snapped, flinging his pillow down next to him with as much force as he could manage.

Merlin stopped and looked back at him innocently. "You _did_ say all of us."

Arthur sat up abruptly and looked at him with a murderous glare. "Not. You."

"Right. Not me. I'll just get your clothes then? What did you think you should wear today?"

* * *

Jaya turned back toward her chambers. Very aware of the fact that Gaius was going to follow her the entire way there. And that he was probably considering which sedative to give her that would knock her out for the longest amount of time. "I was bored." she offered.

Gaius made a noise that sounded like it was a sigh or a grunt, or something in between.

"You're going to want me in bed for the rest of the day, aren't you?" Jaya wondered, glancing over her left shoulder slightly so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

Gaius was looking at her sternly and nodded. "You took a nasty hit. You're lucky to be alive. I will not have you risking infection or something worse because you were bored."

Jaya frowned slightly, but decided it was in her best interest to not mention that the last time that Freya had checked the bandages that the wound was smaller.

* * *

Merlin followed Arthur as he headed toward the council chamber, arguing with him over who had to tell the King what kind of story to keep Arthur out of trouble. Merlin was convinced all he had to do was tell the King that Arthur had seen them off really early and had asked to be left to sleep in a couple of hours.

Arthur, however was not. He didn't want his father to think that he was shirking his duties, and he didn't want any mention of Sophia or her father. In case there was some questions that were asked that he didn't have the answers to because he couldn't remember anything. And there was _no_ way that he was going to let _Merlin_ fill in the blanks. His father would wonder about that. That would lead to more questions that he didn't want to have to try and answer.

So they bickered all the way to the council chamber. And just before they got to the doors, they agreed that Merlin would take the fall again. With whatever story that he could come up with. Merlin didn't like it, and wasn't amused that he had to do so for the third time in four days. But since they had _agreed_, and it was probably better to take the fall than explain to Uther that the Sidhe had simply tried to kill his son for immortality.

* * *

Uther looked over his son for a moment, and took in his shifting servant. He was both relieved and furious that Arthur was just now coming to stand before him. He had received a message that Jaya had been hurt in the nonsense with the horses the day before, and that was why she would not be at the council meeting, or seen much for the next little bit. Perhaps later today she would be seen around the castle. Gaius had sent out strict instructions that she was not to be jostled as well. That brought him back to the present and the two young men standing in front of him. He had been simmering since he found out that Arthur hadn't been present for the patrol that morning. If he hadn't known that Sophia and Aulfric had left the night before he would have been more worried. He had known Arthur to shirk certain duties to blow off steam with Jaya, but she _did_ have _some_ semblance of the responsibilities associated with Arthur's title. But this Sophia girl...Arthur was usually much more responsible. And he was furious that Arthur had skipped the third patrol in four days. This complete lack of responsibility had to be put to a stop. He let them sweat a little more and fidget a bit and then pinned Arthur with a solid look. "When you didn't show up for the patrol this morning, I feared you had eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion." his voice was dry and he looked at them both harshly, bearing the full weight of the terrible idea that the elopement would have been on them.

Arthur held his father's gaze for a moment and then turned to Merlin pointedly. Since they had agreed that Merlin was going to be the one in trouble for the whole situation.

Merlin looked like he was about to protest and then looked at the King with a half-hearted smile. "I-I wish that he had."

Uther's eyebrow twitched upward slightly.

"Because then I wouldn't be standing in front of you feeling like an idiot…" Merlin rushed on, his eyes darting to Arthur "...again."

Uther's eyebrows drew together and his weight shifted slightly. "This is becoming a near daily occurrence for you."

Merlin looked at Arthur, something like panic on his face.

"It was a mistake." Arthur shrugged, like he wasn't worried about the whole situation.

"I wouldn't say it was anyone's fault." Merlin mentioned, hot on the heels of what Arthur had said, pulling back slightly when the King fixed him with a steely look. "Not...not really."

Uther glared.

"Erm...mmhd." Merlin cleared his throat. "You...you could say it was mine."

"Could _someone_ tell me what happened?" Uther demanded, looking between the two of them sternly.

"Well-" Merlin started.

"Someone _with_ a brain." Uther cut him off.

Arthur shifted slightly. "After Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off her, so I went for a hunt." he shrugged like it should have been obvious to his father what his plan had been.

Uther looked like he wasn't amused with the answer.

"And killing things mends a broken heart?" Morgana scoffed from where she was leaning on the back of the throne that was to the left of Uther's, butting into the conversation before she could stop herself.

"No. But it's good fun." Arthur informed her, like she wouldn't possibly understand. "Merlin was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back until later today."

Uther turned to Merlin and looked at him closely. "Have you some sort of mental affliction?" he demanded, like he was actually worried that Merlin might be contagious.

"Probably." Merlin shrugged.

"I'm looking into it, Sire." Gaius informed from where he stood a few feet behind and to Uther's left of the two boys in questioning, his voice coming so quickly, it almost cut Merlin off.

Uther looked over at Gaius and frowned slightly. "I hope you find a cure, for all our sakes. Otherwise we'll have a food shortage on our hands."

Arthur looked confused.

Gaius pinched his lips together.

Merlin chuckled slightly and then straightened. "Food shortage?"

* * *

"You are the only person I know, Merlin, who is smiling while in the stocks. And for the third time in four days." Jaya mused off to Merlin's right.

Merlin cranked his head and flinched slightly when a tomato hit him square, so that he could see her. "How you feeling?" he wondered pulling back slightly to avoid the next onslaught.

Jaya scratched Ridire's ears when he bumped up against her left leg, and then folded her arms around her ribs again. "Like I took a shot to the ribs."

Merlin glanced back at his fans, and were surprised to see they were gone for the moment. "So not too bad?" he wondered.

Jaya pushed her lower lip up slightly and shook her head. "Nah. Nothing a few days rest won't cure, according to Gaius."

"Weren't you supposed to be resting?" Merlin wondered, tilting his head, hoping the tomato juice and seeds would slop away from his eye instead of into it.

"I am 'resting'. I just happen to be resting upright, instead of in bed." Jaya shrugged.

"So no one knows you're out here." Merlin surmised.

Jaya shrugged and smirked.

Four children who looked to be under the age of ten suddenly ran up, each armed with a bucket that looked like it was full to brimming with rotten fruit and a few lettuce heads.

Merlin glanced at them and grinned.

"I see your fans are back." Jaya mused. "I'll leave ya to it then."

"Take it easy." Merlin cautioned. "Don't need you staying an invalid longer than necessary."

Jaya rolled her eyes. "Ohhhhh! So close! Little more to the right and you would have had him." she encouraged as a little girl threw a rotten apple that just missed Merlin's head on the left side.

Merlin looked at her and grinned.

* * *

When Merlin got down from his room after changing from his day in the stocks, Jaya was sitting on the bench while Gaius hemmed and hawed over the look of the burn on her ribs. "How's it look?" Merlin wondered.

"I'll have to let it breathe for a little bit." Gaius informed them both, though it was mostly directed to Jaya.

Jaya nodded and carefully brought her blue flowing shirt down around her waist so the material wouldn't brush against the burn.

Merlin only caught a glimpse of the bottom of the mark, but was surprised and a little relieved that he didn't have such an angry looking wound on his chest where Aulfric hit him. He just had a red mark that resembled an almost-bruise. Like when Arthur hit him hard, but not hard enough. Jaya looked like she had been set on fire for a short second.

Jaya shot him a rueful glance. "It was close." she confirmed.

All three of them looked toward the door when a knock came through it.

"Come in." Gaius called.

Morgana brushed past the door and looked at Jaya with a small smile before glancing at the other two.

"Morgana." Gaius said her name as a greeting and as a question.

"I've had some troubled nights." she explained without preamble.

"I prepared another draught for you." Gaius assured. "Have the dreams stopped?"

Morgana shook her head. Her black, wavy curls brushing across her back. "Arthur told me what actually happened." she looked at Merlin. "You must have hit him round the head _hard_."

Merlin looked sheepish. "I feel really bad about that." he shrugged, like there was nothing that he could do about it now.

"Here you are." Gaius offered a little purple bottle with a small neck. "Remember, every night just before you go to bed."

Morgana took the bottle and held it with both hands. "Thank you, Gaius."

Gaius nodded and smiled at her encouragingly.

Morgana turned and started toward the door. She paused next to Jaya. "I heard you got injured while helping get the horses back under control. What happened?"

Jaya's mouth opened in shock for a moment when her shirt brushed against her in the wrong spot. "Just got between a kick and the intended target at the wrong moment." She shrugged, her tone self-depreciating humor. "My timing is impeccable." she rolled her eyes.

Morgana's mouth formed a small 'o' and her eyes flared out slightly. "You'll be all right soon?" she wondered.

Jaya nodded. "As soon as I kick 'im back." she promised, smirking.

Morgana snorted and a small giggle escaped her.

Jaya smirked and pulled her shirt away from her side again. "Sleep well, Morgana."

Morgana nodded and started toward the door again. "Goodnight." she wished to the room at large.

"Goodnight." Jaya wished.

Gaius waited for a moment after the door was closed before clearing his throat. "She must never find the truth." he looked back and forth between the two young people sternly.

"Why not?" Merlin wondered. "She had a premonition that helped save Arthur's life."

"And nearly cost her her own." Gaius countered. "If Uther found out, things would never be the same again. It _must_ remain secret." he stressed, shooting a strange look at Jaya, surprised that she hadn't said anything. She was leaning on her forearms, braced against the top of her knees. She was looking over at him quietly.

"Is she like me?" Merlin wondered. "Can she use magic?"

"No one's like you, Merlin." Jaya pointed out quietly, folding her hands together.

"You are." Merlin countered.

Jaya shook her head. "I'm pretty talented. But nothing compared to you, my Friend."

Merlin frowned slightly. "But you know how to do things that I don't."

Jaya shrugged her shoulders slightly. "More practice. You'll outshine me in no time."

Merlin looked like he wanted to argue more, but Gaius shushed him with a look. "Morgana has a gift?" he wondered, starting down a different path of thought.

"For her sake, I hope not." Gaius shook his head slightly.

"Why would it be such a bad thing?" Merlin wondered, tipping an eyebrow slightly.

"Seers are incredibly rare, Merlin." Jaya pointed out.

Gaius whipped around to look at Jaya in surprise.

Jaya didn't really seem to be caught off guard that Gaius had reacted the way that he had. She seemed lethargic, really. "She told me about her dream a few days ago. She was all flustered. I worry to think how she would handle the responsibility of being a seer."

Merlin looked at her in confusion.

"Seeing the future isn't something to envy. Seeing people die and not necessarily having a way to stop is a terrible thing to bear." Jaya's voice was low and seemed sad.

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment.

Gaius hummed in his throat and looked pensive.


	86. Beginning of the End

_**Hooray! It's that time of week! Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

It had been a long time since he had smelled that scent. The air that wafted past his nostrils had the scent of fresh blood.

One large, almond-shaped eye blinked open.

Was it some sort of trap?

"Oi! Don't be leavin' me here all by my lonesome! I haven't got a use for this!"

That was the wrong voice for a trap. Perhaps he should venture down to see what it was that she wanted. And to be fair, it had been over a decade since _he_ had wandered down.

Jaya braced against the short buffet of wind that came from the large wings, her left arm up in front of her eyes, trying to shield against the small cloud of dust the rush of air kicked up. "You're terribly slow for someone who lives all alone and doesn't see the light of day." she muttered, her voice still better than loud enough to be heard by the animal across the small cavern from her.

"It has been a long time since I smelled fresh blood, Young Witch."

Jaya put her left foot on the ribs of the deer that she had lowered to the floor next to her, after carrying it down to the cave over her shoulder. The movement indicating that she wasn't interested in just handing the deer over. "What have I said about calling me that Kilgharrah?"

The dragon eyed the motion of her foot and then looked at her. "I do apologize. It's been a long time since you came to visit me."

"Just don't call me witch again." Jaya looked at him sternly. She realized that scolding him probably wasn't the brightest idea, but she hoped that he would forgive her tone and understand why she didn't like it.

Kilgharrah inclined his head slightly and blinked. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight, Jaya?"

The corner of Jaya's mouth pulled slightly at his strained inflection on her name. She removed her foot from the deer and stepped forward to the edge of the landing that she was on. "I need some answers to a question or two that I have."

"And the deer?" Kilgharrah wondered, sounding like his mouth was watering, but he was also distrustful.

"Consider it a treat for giving me straightforward answers instead of the riddles ya normally spit out." Jaya shrugged.

Kilgharrah's head pulled back slightly. "I am not a dog to be bribed with _treats_." his voice took on a testy note.

Jaya shrugged. "I don't have to let you have it. I'm sure that cook would be _more_ than thrilled to have another deer."

Kilgharrah narrowed his eyes. "You may be powerful, but you are not powerful enough to stop me from taking it, if I so desired."

Jaya looked at him and folded her arms and clicked her tongue. "You are a terribly cynical lizard."

Kilgharrah reared back slightly like he had been struck. "Lizard?"

"I didn't bring this here to bribe you. And no fool would think that you work for food scraps like a dog." Jaya gestured back toward the deer that was laying behind her. "I brought it because I thought that you could use a change in whatever diet it was that Uther has for ya…" Jaya looked at him and turned her head to the right slightly. "He _does_ feed ya, doesn't he?"

Kilgharrah hummed deep in his chest. "For the most part."

Jaya folded her arms, more careful of her ribs this time, and kicked her right leg out. "Just thought you might want the taste of deer for a change. This is what good people do for their friends. They do nice things for them." she scolded.

Kilgharrah looked at her closely for a moment and then snorted.

"Did ya want the deer or not?" she wondered, tipping her eyebrow at him.

Kilgharrah settled down onto his forearms a little more and brought his head level with her. "I do apologize. I have been bribed before, and it has not resulted well for me."

Jaya looked at him and shook her head slightly. "So cynical." she tutted. "You would think that you'd know the difference between me and _Uther_."

Kilgharrah hummed in his chest. "What is it that you want to know?"

Jaya sat down on the edge of the landing, right leg up, her elbow propped up on her knee, her left leg swinging over the side. "Tell me about Morgana."

One of Kilgharrah's scalley eyebrows dipped. "Morgana?" he echoed. "What would I know about her, I've been down here almost as long as she's been alive."

Jaya looked at him like he was testing her patience. "Don't give me that. Dragons are magical beasts after all. You can't really expect me to believe that I can hear your voice in my head, but you don't know about Uther's ward that seems to have the power to see the future."

Kilgharrah blinked and then blinked again. He looked like he wasn't sure what to do with her tone.

Jaya eyed him for a moment and then smirked. "Oh, I see. You thought that since Gaius is denying it, and Merlin doesn't know enough about Seers to catch it that you wouldn't have to worry about it for a while more."

Kilgharrah hummed for a moment that settled down into his chest and came out his nose like a snort. "You are _very_ clever." he mused.

"_And _I was nice enough to bring ya a fresh deer." Jaya winked.

"You are correct in your speculations." Kilgharrah mused.

"Morgana _is_ a Seer." Jaya looked at him closely, like she thought that he might be kidding her.

Kilgharrah dipped his nose in a single nod.

Jaya was quiet for a moment. "Diabhal." she whispered to herself.

"You're upset." Kilgharrah intoned.

"Nothing good can come from a Seer _that_ close to Uther." Jaya mused, her eyes roving over the room not really seeing the rocks as she thought out loud. "If he finds out, despite Gaius' best attempts to hide it...at best he'll banish her to somewhere where no one will ever see her again. At worst he'll scale up The Purge again. And those people out there have been through _enough_."

"You _must_ not tell her." Kilgharrah ordered.

Jaya looked at him like she was disappointed in him. "It's after midnight." she offered. "First of all. Secondly, do ya _really_ think that I'm just going to trot up the stairs and catch up to her and tell her?"

Kilgharrah started to open his mouth.

"How do ya suppose _that_ would go?" Jaya scoffed. "'Oh, by the way, Morgana, just wanted to stop by and let you know that you're a Seer. But don't worry. That only means that you have magic. And not just _any_ magic. Oh no. A very _rare_, very _special_, kind of magic. And Gaius has known for years, but he has been masking it, so you don't have to worry about Uther finding out yet."

Kilgharrah eyed her like he thought that she was being flippant.

"And I suppose next you're going to tell me that I should tell her that _I _have magic. That way the shock and the scare will kill her for _sure_." Jaya dropped her right leg over the ledge and leaned back against her hands that were behind her now and regarded the dragon across from her.

"That. Would be a terrible idea. And a total waste of the secrecy in which you came here in." Kilgharrah informed her like she was being a bratty child.

"I wasn't going to just come out and tell her that she has magic without any thought to the consequences. I may be brash and less than careful about some things. But I'm certainly not going to risk her life or all the lives in Camelot against Uther's rage. Because if she finds out, he _will_ find out." Jaya pointed out, sounding slightly hurt that he would have thought that she was so stupid.

Kilgharrah hummed for a moment and regarded her. "My apologies. I did not expect one as young as you to be so wise."

Jaya snorted. "Most don't. I've spent most of my life running from men who wished to kill me simply because it would hurt my father and hopefully cripple the uprising that had made him their leader. I've learned the hard way."

Kilgharrah hummed for a moment and then looked at her pointedly. "It is not wise to tell young Merlin. I am not sure what he will do with the information."

Jaya nodded. "I won't tell him. Not yet. I think he suspects. Gaius tried to cover it up. And he did an all right job. But I'm here, obviously, so it won't take Merlin long to figure it out. Especially if she starts to get more powerful."

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it." Kilgharrah mused.

Jaya rubbed her face and sighed. "Diabhal. Cad tá mé ag dul a dhéanamh?" she muttered.

"I do not have advice as to what you should do." Kilgharrah offered, sounding like he was sorry that he didn't have some token of advice.

Jaya slowly stood to her feet. "I don't expect you to tell me what to do with the information. It's just as I told Merlin. Knowing the future comes with all kinds of unforeseen responsibilities and decisions that are hard. Most of which don't look like the right answer."

Kilgharrah hummed and blinked, the sound pleased. "So wise, for one so young."

Jaya dropped into a half curtsy and shrugged.

"Get some rest, Ceann Óga." Kilgharrah advised. "It is lucky that you survived the hit from the Sidhe's staff."

Jaya looked at him in confusion. "You speak Irish?" she wondered, tilting her head to the right slightly in confusion. "And how did you know that Aulfric shot me?"

Kilgharrah chuckled. "I'm much more observant than you give credit for. I can sense the magic lingering around you. And I have traveled far in my long years."

Jaya pursed her lips and nodded. "Fair enough. Enjoy your midnight snack." she turned toward the stairs, the silver-blue light that had lit the cavern since before Kilgharrah dropped down on the pile of rocks condensed and compressed into a small ball that lit the way before her.

"Sleep well." Kilgharrah called after her.

* * *

It was so much _bigger_ than he thought it would have been. He had heard stories about it, obviously. Who hadn't. And he had always thought of the castle being big. But he never thought that it was going to be scraping against the sky as far up as it did. Banners flying from the walls, snapping slightly in the low breeze. He looked at the walls and marveled at how _white_ and _clean_ they were. Listening to the stories he had always imagined that the white stones had been turned brown with all the blood of those with magic, proven or not, that had been killed in those walls. He was surprised that his first reaction to it wasn't that it was terrifying, or that he hated the sight of it. It struck him first that it was beautiful. It was imposing too. But in the right kind of way that would let bad men know that it would not be easily taken. It looked oddly...safe. The irony of that feeling of safety struck him. It also made him nervous. He unconsciously slowed his steps as he looked at the large gate, and the spikes on the portcullis.

"Don't lag behind." a voice warned him softly. "I don't want to lose you in the crowd."

He trotted the few steps that separated them and then started to look around again, doing his best to keep an eye on his father, the people around him and the castle itself. The people interested him as soon as he started looking around at their faces. Most of the women that caught him looking at them smiled. It seemed they realized that he had never seen a castle before and they understood his worried looks. The men seemed nice enough too. They didn't smile as often, but they didn't look intrinsically evil. It made him wonder if Camelot was really as all terrible as he had heard. The people here seemed just like people in every other town or village that he had visited. Normal people. With normal levels of reaction of strangers. Not the mob that was looking to attack anyone that they saw that was not easily recognizable. Maybe it wasn't as bad as the stories. They always did seem a bit on the exaggerated side. He understood that parents didn't want their children wandering into danger for the simple rush of it. His father always did say that he was old for his age.

It was once they were past the walls and almost to the market that he noticed that his father was starting to act more and more like he was barely controlling his nerves. The longer they were there the more tight his smile got. He seemed to be looking around like he expected to be jumped from every direction. His steps were more hurried he kept reaching back to assure himself that his son was keeping up.

"_**Keep up Mordred. I don't want to get separated. We need to be in and out as quickly as possible.**_"

Mordred nodded when his father looked back at him to indicate that he heard and understood. He wondered again why it was that his father wanted to come to Camelot for the supplies in the first place. Surely, _surely_ there was somewhere else besides Camelot proper.

They finally walked up to a little stall with a man that was on the portly side that stood behind it, shifting from foot to foot and looking like he was sweating enough to ring out the brown soft hat that sat on his head.

"Do you have my supplies read?" Cerdan asked, looking at the man calmly, but with a piercing gaze. "We must leave the city without delay."

The man bent down behind the cart, sweat glistening on his forehead, and produced a medium sized brown material wrapped around what had been asked for. "It's all here. Everything you asked for." He pushed it across the small opening that was left on the top of his cart for such a purpose. "I'm sorry." he said, barely above a whisper.

Mordred didn't know exactly why he said it, but he did know that something had suddenly gone terribly wrong, with the way that his father whipped around to look over the market square.

"_**Run!**_"

Mordred hesitated for a split second, confused by the way things had suddenly changed. No one had seemed to know there was anything different about them, and now, there were men shouting at the other side of the market and pushing their way through the people who were now startled and looking around in shock.

"Halt!"

That word seemed to make an impact on Mordred. He ducked under the blanket that shrouded the front of the stall and around the legs of the sweating shopkeeper. As he ran he caught up with his father again, wondering idly if the terrible King would do to the nervous, skittish man.

"Seise him!"

"Stop there!"

Mordred realized just before his father realized that they were being funneled into the palace grounds. And it terrified him. They were getting farther and farther from the front gate and freedom.

A guard leapt out of the shadows of the wall with a loud yell and swung his sword in the general direction of the two running away.

Mordred didn't feel anything for a moment and then suddenly it felt like he had been cut open and like the whole of his arm had suddenly had been stung by hundreds of bees. He screamed in pain and surprise.

* * *

Merlin jerked and looked around in shock. What was that?!

* * *

Jaya stumbled half a step and was barely able to get her arm up in time to block the swing of the sword that Arthur cut toward her. Her blood ran cold. She had heard screams like that before. It was pain, it was terror, and she would have staked her claim to the Island that it was a child that had made that terrible cry. The fact that it was in her head meant that it was a child with _very_ strong magic. That startled her massively.

"What's this?" You _do_ stumble?" Arthur scoffed.

Jaya looked at him and scrunched up her nose. "I'm not _perfect_, Arthur. Just _almost_." Jaya retorted.

"Are you all right?" Arthur wondered. "You look a little pale."

Jaya took a step backward and then rocked forward and cleared her throat. "I think…" she carefully pushed her sword back into it's sheath. "I should...I think that I should go lay down. I'm feeling a little light headed." Jaya reached up with her right hand and pressed her fingers lightly against her forehead.

Arthur took a step toward her, hand out, hovering just under her elbow. "Are you going to be all right?"

Jaya opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment and blew a breath out of her pursed lips. "I think so. I should go."

"Are you sure? Let me walk you back." Arthur pushed his sword into it's sheath.

"No. I'll be all right. Just...just go ahead and continue with training." Jaya waved him off with her right hand and turned toward the castle. "I'll catch up with you later."

Arthur watched her go, making sure that if she looked even a little unstable that there would be someone keeping an eye on her.

As soon as Jaya made it around the corner, where she was sure that she wouldn't be seen by anyone in the training field she broke into a run. She had an idea of where the scream had come from, simply from the sound of the voices that were floating across the breeze. As she ran, the burn in her side started to pull and tighten, and she started to feel like it was burning all over again. But she wasn't going to stop. She wondered as she ran, trying to keep her breath even, if Merlin had heard it too, or if it was just her.

"_**What was **_**that?**" Freya's mental voice wondered sounding on the edge of panic. "_**Was that you**_**?**"

"_**No, Lass. I'm fine. I don't know who it is. I'm on my way to find out. Don't worry.**_" Jaya ducked around and under a washer woman who wasn't walking nearly as fast as Jaya needed.

* * *

**_Annnnnd now for some shameless self-marketing..._**

**_I have just published a book, and now it is available on Amazon. I would love it so very much if ya'll got the chance to love it as well!_**

**_Just search for The District Detectives The Silence Broken Part 1!_**


	87. Help

_**Happy weekend everyone!**_

* * *

It didn't take long to see that Mordred wouldn't make it all the way out of the city together. Cerdan looked around them and cast a spell in the direction of the drawbridge. As it started to close Cerdan turned to Mordred and looked at him pointedly. "_**Run**_." he pushed him slightly toward the way that he would be able to be free. "Run!" he ordered. "Run!"

Mordred hesitated for a moment and then started to run toward the steadily closing gates. Looking back over his shoulder a few times to be sure that his father was sure that he should be running.

Cerdan willed the doors closed a little faster, and then looked around at the four guards that rushed him from each direction, so intent on the fact that he was standing still, completely missing the fact that the small boy was running away in the direction away from the gate. Either that, or they thought that he would be picked up by one of the other guards.

* * *

Merlin walked quickly through the hallways of the castle, wondering who it was that had screamed. It didn't seem like anyone else was too noticeably upset, considering the pitch of the scream. That was odd. He looked down the corridor to his right, wondering if he should take that one to search for the screamer.

"_**Help.**_"

Merlin stopped dead in his tracks. Where did _that_ come from.

* * *

Jaya paused where she was, just shy of the intersection of one of the streets that lead to the drawbridge and the lower town.

* * *

"_**Help me.**_"

It was the same boy that had screamed. She was sure of it.

* * *

"_**Please**_." Merlin was positive that the voice was coming from somewhere in the courtyard. He started down the first hall to his left and trotted down the short, grimy servants steps that deposited him out on the square. He looked around for a moment and caught sight of Jaya easing up against the edge of the main steps to the castle.

Jaya caught Merlin's confused look and shrugged, slightly shaking her head. She wasn't entirely sure where it was now that she was this close.

"_**You have to help me. Please**_."

Jaya looked around the square and found the boy that she was sure the voice belonged to at the same time that Merlin saw him.

"_**You can hear him to?**_" Merlin's voice wondered.

"_**Aye. Nearly knocked me off my feet he did, screaming like that.**_" Jaya pursed her lips and ducked back behind the sweeping stone so that she was more out of sight.

"_**Help me.**_" the boy begged again.

Merlin looked over to his right as four guards walked into the square. Odd. Usually they only traveled in groups of two at the most unless they were hunting someone. And they didn't seem to be rushing around all that much, so if they were looking for someone they didn't seem to think that they had to hurry.

"Search in there." the guard that was slightly in front pointed to the doorway that lead to the storehouse, indicating which of his fellows should go by gripping his arm for a moment and propelling him forward toward the door with a light push. "Take the other side." he did the same to the next man in line behind him. "You," he caught one of the blacksmith's helpers, who was holding a handful of horseshoes. "Did you see a boy run in here?" he demanded, shaking the young man's arm roughly.

"_**They're searching for me**_." the boy begged, realizing that the young man in the brownish red shirt and the girl with the bracers on her forearms were both there because he had been calling out mentally.

"_**Why are they after you?**_" Merlin wondered, using the same connection.

"_**They're going to kill me!**_" he pleaded.

"_**You go. I'll take care of the guards.**_" Jaya interrupted the conversation, her head slightly poking over the railing of the steps.

"_**What are you going to do?**_" Merlin wondered.

"_**Not now, **_**Merlin!**" Jaya hissed.

"Guards! In here!" a disembodied voice called from through the doorway.

Merlin moved slightly so that he was straight across from the boy that was calling for them. He waited a moment, watching the guards and then looked at the little boy. "_**This way. Run….run!**_"

Jaya groaned half under her breath as the boy in the green cloak darted out of his hiding spot and ran towards Merlin. She didn't have time!

The last guard to move toward the voice that had called for attention caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and pointed. "Hey! There he is! Alert the rest of the guards!" he called, starting toward the boy and Merlin at a run.

Merlin grabbed the boy's free hand, wondering at why he was cradling his arm and pulled him along up the steps toward the large griffin that was perched on it's stone tower.

Jaya fumed for a moment and then her eyes flashed silver.

A boy that was the exact same image as the one that Merlin was pulling along with him suddenly sprinted out of the same hiding spot, and cut in the other direction.

The guards were momentarily baffled, not sure which boy should be followed. They soon split into two groups and while the smaller half started after Merlin and the real boy, the larger group started after the image that Jaya was in control of.

Jaya smirked to herself as the guards rounded the corner, chasing the green cloak. She leaned her back against the stone and closed her eyes. In her mind's eye she could see the image, and the guards following. She took them on a roundabout course, back toward the market, in and out of alleys. As soon as she was sure that they were a little too far behind and there was no one around to notice the blatant magic, she blinked the image out of sight. That would keep them busy looking for a long time. "_**You only have about half of them following you. For the love of scepters and sea horses **_**don't** _**get caught**_." She informed Merlin.

"_**Working on it.**_" Merlin retorted.

* * *

"Quick!"

"In there!"

"Down there!"

"We've got 'em!"

Merlin looked over his shoulder for two steps checking the distance and then pulled the little boy into the servant's hallway, turning a few more times and then suddenly bursting through the door that he knew would be open, closing it behind them none too gently.

"Merlin! Have you forgotten how to knock?!" Morgana scolded, whipping around to look at the sudden intruder in her chambers.

"The guards are after him. I didn't know what else to do."

A loud knocking on the door made all three of them start.

"My lady?" the knocking continued.

"Why not Jaya's chambers?" Morgana hissed, stepping quickly toward the door.

"Too far." Merlin shrugged.

"My lady?" the knocking continued.

Morgana looked at the door for a moment and then pointed to the curtain that went floor to ceiling on the other side of her bed. "In there." she pointed to it quickly, her voice low. "Coming!" she called out louder, waiting a moment or so longer before walking the last couple of feet to the door and opening it just enough for her body to fit halfway through.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, M'Lady." the guard that was just raising his fist to knock again.

Morgana looked at him and tipped an eyebrow.

Merlin forced down panic when the little boy flopped against him, his eyes fluttering.

"We're searching for a young Druid boy. We believe he came this way." the guard continued, slightly unnerved by the way that Morgana was just looking at him quietly, waiting.

"I haven't seen anyone. It's just me and my maid." Morgana replied archedly.

"Best keep the door locked until we find him." the guard suggested.

Morgana nodded. "Of course. Thank you." she stepped back and closed the door, sliding the lock into place with deliberate movements.

Merlin looked up, in panic, as Morgana whipped around the curtain. Blood covered his hand, from where he had grabbed the young boy's arm.

Morgana gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. She rocked back onto her heels and her eyes roved back and forth as she thought.

* * *

Jaya had just reached her door and started to open it when the guards ran up, three of them, chainmail shinging and metal plate armor clanking in step.

"My Lady Jaya!" one of the guards called.

Jaya closed her eyes and leaned against the doorframe with her right shoulder. "Yes." she was surprised at how tired she sounded. She didn't realize that she was that tired. Maybe she should have not have pushed the magic as far as she did.

"Are you all right?" a different guard asked.

"I will be. Just a little tired." Jaya shrugged off his concern.

"Have you seen a Druid boy this way?"

"I only just stepped out of the door because of the noise." Jaya shook her head.

"Best get back inside. He could be dangerous. I would suggest locking the door as well." the first guard suggested.

Jaya nodded and slid through the door and closed it with her weight. She absentmindedly petted Ridire as he bounded to greet her.

Freya was in front of her in an instant. "Are you all right?" she demanded, looking Jaya up and down.

"I'm tired, Fey. That's all." Jaya stifled a yawn.

"You look like you haven't slept all night. What happened?" Freya looked at her and tilted her head.

"It was a Druid boy. He can't be more than nine. Guards were chasing him through the streets." Jaya walked over to the nearest chair and sank into it and propped her left arm up on the table next to her.

"What happened?" Freya wondered.

"I created a distraction so that Merlin could get away with him."

"With magic." It wasn't a question.

"Too much magic, I guess. Wore me right out." Jaya leaned her head against her left hand, her eyes going closed for a moment.

Both girls jumped when there was a knock at the door.

Freya frowned slightly and walked over to the door and opened it enough so that her entire face would fit in the crack.

"Hello….Freya….isn't it?"

Freya looked at Arthur for a moment and nodded.

"I was just stopping by to make sure that Jaya was all right. She looked terrible when she left the training field." Arthur shrugged, trying to pass it off like he didn't care.

Freya smiled slightly. "She's resting right now. I think she might be coming down with something. I'll tell her that you stopped by."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course." Freya smiled and then closed the door.

Jaya stood up and started toward her bed. "We might have to talk to Gaius. It seems like this burn is sucking up magic."

Freya nodded. "Just lie down for a bit. I'll go tell him. He'll figure something out."

* * *

Arthur stood in front of his father and waited for him to get done with the conversation that he was having with the courtier. He folded his hands behind his back and willed himself to be more patient.

Uther finally turned and looked at him. "What is it, Arthur."

"The Druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies. Is it necessary to execute him?" he wondered, his voice low enough that it wouldn't reach the stragglers from court that day.

"Absolutely necessary." Uther looked at him like he was worried that Arthur might not understand, but should have. "Those with magic cannot be tolerated."

"The Druids are a peaceful people." Arthur protested.

"Given the chance, they would return magic to the kingdom." Uther bit back. "They preach peace but conspire against me." He looked at Arthur pointedly. "We cannot appear weak."

Arthur frowned. "Showing mercy can be a sign of strength." he pointed out.

"Our enemies will not see it that way." Uther shook his head slightly.

Arthur didn't quite believe that, and it must have showed on his face.

"We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom." Uther lectured.

Arthur caught himself just before he scoffed out loud. Luckily they were alone by now. Uther was getting whipped up, and he didn't need anyone to see him get into it with his father.

"Executing the Druid will send a clear message." Uther continued, like he didn't notice Arthur's face. "Find the boy. Search the city."

"But-" Arthur started.

"Every inch." Uther glared at him.

Arthur fumed for a moment. Deciding if it was worth protesting about the boy or not. From what the guards had told him during a quick report the boy was a child. Barely old enough to even understand what was going on. The very thought brought up terrible memories from when he had lead his first patrol and watched the men around him cut down children for the simple reason that they were there. He couldn't justify it. No amount of thought could come up with any good reason why they were hunting a young boy like he was a full grown, known criminal. Most of the time he agreed with his father. Magic usually came to Camelot in the form of some magic user intent on wrongdoing. And that should be as punishable as any other crime. But just supplies? The man in the dungeon hadn't done anything to hurt anyone. And his guards had told him that he had sacrificed himself so that the boy could escape. That didn't sound like the work of a man who was intrinsically evil. To him, it sounded like a man who was worried that his son would be killed for no real reason other than hate, and hoped that he could escape the world a little longer if he was to give up his own life. Something a good father would do. But, of course, he couldn't say all these things to his father. Uther would never understand. He was so blinded by his hatred and by his anger. He had become completely illogical, and Arthur knew that it was no good even trying to protest. So he looked at his father steadily for a moment and nodded. "Of course, Father."

Uther nodded, pleased, and clapped his shoulder. "Good. See that it's done."

Arthur turned and started out of the room, knowing that now he was going to be expected to lead the search. Oh, he wished that Jaya could go along. She would think of something so that it seemed like they were searching, but not so much after the people. He hated the looks on their faces when he came to each house. The terror and worry. Even if they had nothing to hide, they were still so worried that something would be found that would set Uther against him. He couldn't even count how many times he had left jewlery in a house in the lower town hidden just because he didn't see the point in assuming that it had magical properties because there was no way that the family who owned the house could afford a necklace or bracelet of that style. So, he ignored it. And usually moved it so the guards wouldn't see it. He had started to notice that people in the lower town had picked up on that trend. Women ducked their heads when they saw him and smiled. The men looked at him with loyalty. He very highly doubted that anyone would take in a young boy that was running away, but at the same time, he didn't want to go looking either. Because if they did, who could blame them? He was a child, any sane person would do the same. And if they had, and he and the guards found him, there was no way that Arthur would be able to stop his father from executing them as well. As he walked to where the guards were changing shifts Arthur hoped with every fiber of his being that he didn't find the boy at all. He didn't think he could stomach watching another child die for his father's hatred.

"My Lord, Arthur."

Arthur turned and wiped the look of his thoughts off his face. "What is it?" he wondered, a little more sharply than he intended.

"Your father requests your presents. For the execution of the Druid caught in the market." the guard informed, seemingly unruffled by Arthur's tone.

Arthur caught the look that he was sure the guard was trying to hide. The look of sadness. This man too thought that the punishment was too harsh, and unnecessary, but had to carry on like it didn't bother him for the sake of his own position and life. "Why so soon?" Arthur wondered.

"He's hoping it will draw the boy out, Sire." The guard informed.

Arthur suddenly felt sick to his stomach. His father had no shame. The part of him that his father always said was like his mother, flared up in rebellion. No parent should ever have to think that their death was being used to lure out their child to his death. But, again, show of solidarity with his father. United front was what Uther always championed. He nodded to the guard, wishing he could unsee the look in the man's eyes. "Very well. You may go back to your post." He started to where he knew his father would be, high up in the castle, so that he could see the whole square, and the whole square could see him. So that he could pronounce judgement and watch it carried out, and, if anyone bothered to look up, they would see him above them. He always told Arthur that it was because it reminded the lower people who their leader was. Arthur wished, not for the first time, and he was sure not the last, that he didn't have to stand next to his father. The very thought that he would be put in the same light of his father made him sick. But there was nothing for it.


	88. Fear to Hate to Pity

_**Hooray! Happy reading!**_

* * *

Morgana sighed in relief as the boy slowly blinked his eyes open. She had been worried that everything that they had done so far would be for naught. Now they had a chance.

Merlin grinned and nodded as the boy looked up at him and then at Morgana. Seemingly picking up instantly that he was in no danger.

They quickly propped him up on some extra pillows that Morgana had grabbed from her bed, knowing that only Gwen would notice that there was a couple missing. A blanket was produced next and the little boy was made as comfortable as possible.

It was then that they noticed that there was quite a bit of noise that was coming through the window that was opened to let the crisp, fall breeze through while the day was nice. Morgana stood up first. She moved to the window and looked out, her arms folded over her ribs.

"What is it?" Merlin wondered, extracting himself enough to stand up.

"There's a crowd gathering in the square." Morgana answered, looking back at him quickly and then out the window again.

"For what?" Merlin wondered, coming up next to her and tilting his head slightly so that he could see out of the window too.

Morgana slowly looked away from the square and to Merlin. "Usually when that platform is set up…" She paused and looked at the boy laying on her floor, padded by pillows and blankets. "There's to be an execution." she finished in a low whisper.

Merlin looked panicked. He couldn't think of anyone that was scheduled to be executed. Arthur usually rambled on and on about them, they always did put him in a strange mood. Pleased that justice was being served, irritated because it had to be such a public spectacle for no other reason than the King thought it would be good for _everyone_ in Camelot proper to see what happened to someone who decided to cross the King somehow. Arthur always thought that it was too much, since the people didn't need to be reminded that nothing good ever came of going against the King's wishes. Most of them were old enough to have grown up in The Purge. He thought that it was unnecessary to drag children into it. What did it do besides terrify them, he always demanded of Merlin. And Merlin never really had a good answer to give Arthur. Seemed to him he wouldn't have forgot that there was going to be an execution.

"There isn't anyone." Morgana seemed to anticipate his question.

"Who is it then?" Merlin wondered, his voice low and full of dread.

* * *

"What?! What do you think you're doing up and out of bed?" Freya demanded.

Jaya didn't move from where she was perched in the window sill, half sitting on it, her right leg cocked up and half on the ledge, swinging slightly. She glanced over at Freya, who had a small vial in her hand and then leaned back into the window and strained to see again. "There's something going on in the square."

Freya snapped her tongue off the top of her mouth in a disapproving noise. "Get back in bed. You push yourself too hard. Gaius sent this." she lifted the small vial in indication, even though Jaya wasn't looking her direction.

Jaya frowned slightly. "I'm not taking something that is going to put me to sleep for an undetermined amount of time right now. There's something going on that I need to know about."

Freya sighed and set it down on the small side table that was near her left hip. "Did you just do magic so that you could hear what is going on down there?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Shhhhhh!" Jaya hushed looking at her like she had been betrayed. "I can't hear with you talking."

Freya snorted. "Jaya."

"Hush!" Jaya shushed again.

Freya rolled her eyes and frowned.

* * *

"...People of Camelot, the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic."

* * *

"Diabhal." Jaya muttered, ignoring the fact that Freya whipped around to look at her. "There was a second one."

"What?"

Jaya pulled away from the window. "He's executing a magic user. I'm guessing that it was the little boy's father. Or guardian."

Freya looked stressed.

* * *

"...Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We're still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harboring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed a traitor."

* * *

"Ohhhhhhhh, I hope that Merlin has him somewhere safe." Jaya muttered to herself more than to the room.

* * *

"...Let this serve as a warning to your people." Uther looked down directly toward the man that was on the platform.

"You have let your fear of magic turn to hate." the man retorted. "I pity you."

* * *

Jaya chortled and gave up a little squeal.

"What?!" Freya demanded, looking up from where she was fluffing pillows. "What?"

Jaya pulled her head away from the window and looked over her left shoulder at the other girl, her face lit up in a huge smile. "He just told Uther he pitied him!" her voice squeaked in pleasure and surprise. "He said that Uther let his fear of magic turn to hate."

Freya sat on the edge of the bed. And scooted back so that her feet were just off the floor. Her mouth frowned down a little. "Are you sure that was wise?"

Jaya looked over at her. "He's going to die anyway. Might as well get the opinion in." she shrugged slightly.

"I wonder if he was really a bad man." Freya mused.

Jaya shifted on the sill and leaned her shoulder against the edge of the window. Her head slowly rested against the same edge.

"Don't look at me like that. You know I can't stand it when you look at me with that pitying look."

"I'm sure he's no one you know. Your family is perfectly safe, Lass."

Freya frowned. "I suppose…"

* * *

"I can't watch this anymore." Morgana turned away from the window and walked to where Mordred was lying on the floor and cradled him in her arms. She held him close to her and looked up at Merlin with a pleading look.

Merlin glanced away from her and down at the square in time to see the executioner nod when he was given the order to carry out the reason that everyone had gathered.

"_**NO!**_"

Merlin and Morgana both jerked when the mirror across the room shattered and the shards glittered down in a sparkling rain of shiny shards.

* * *

Freya winced and looked at Jaya in terror.

Jaya had her right hand up against her face, her fingers pressing against her forehead, her eye closed and a look of pain on her face. "It's all right, Fey." she assured, not needing to look to see the look on Freya's face. She had seen it before. "It was quick. He barely felt anything."

Freya hummed and bobbed her head back and forth. Jaya had told her the barest details of what she found in the book about The Purge. Her magic wasn't as strong as Jaya's, and she trusted her judgement. If Jaya said it was quick and painless. It was quick and painless.

* * *

Arthur did what he always did when he was in a situation like this. He looked at the faces of the people that he could see. Somehow, seeing the reactions on the faces of the people that he was sworn to protect, it made him feel like he was more in tune with them. It made him feel like he wasn't completely off in the way that he thought. He saw the normal reactions. Terror. Fear. Loathing. Pity. Hatred. It was all there. He felt them all. Welling up inside of him, jumping around and leaping up in the bottom of his stomach, all clammering to be heard. He left as soon as he was able to slip away. He wandered the halls and found himself at Jaya's chambers. He lifted his hand to knock and hesitated. The same motion repeated itself twice more. Why was he here? What was he going to do? It wasn't like he couldn't just find out later if Jaya was all right. It concerned him that she looked the way that she did when she left. He turned and started away again.

"I really am flattered that you came to check on me. You really didn't need to." Jaya's voice interrupted his progress away from the doorway.

Arthur turned around and looked at her. She was leaning against the door the was almost always locked of the double doors. "How are you?"

Jaya looked him over and a concerned look flashed across her face. "You look like you feel worse than I do."

Arthur frowned and looked around.

"Come inside. I sent Freya for something to drink and some lunch. You look like you could use a seat." Jaya pulled her head back in toward her chambers, pushing herself up and away from the door edge with a small heave, and she backed out of the doorway so that he could walk through.

"You don't have to do this." Arthur shrugged.

Jaya sat down in the nearest chair, both legs hanging over the near arm. "Tell me what's troubling you."

Arthur wandered and hesitated and meandered back and forth. He finally moved over and sat on the very edge of the chair that faced opposite to the one that Jaya was lounging in. "Are you aware of what happened today?"

"There was quite a lot of goings on the the main square just a little while ago. I assume it had something to do with the guard that told me that I should keep my door closed and locked?"

Arthur pursed his lips and he frowned. "You would be right."

"What happened."

"There was a Druid. He was just coming here to pick up some supplies. The shopkeeper panicked when he received the request. He told the guards at the main garrison when the Druid was supposed to be back. They set up a trap for him." Arthur could hear the bitterness in his voice. "All over a few supplies. And now he's dead."

"And you don't know how you feel about it." Jaya assumed.

Arthur bobbed his head back and forth. "It seems so extreme."

"It was him the square, wasn't it?" Jaya wondered.

Arthur nodded. "They're still looking for his little boy. He's just a child. I don't think he even realizes what's going on. It's not right."

Jaya sucked on the inside of her bottom lip for a moment. "You sound like if it had been up to you, you would have let them go without stopping them."

"They weren't here causing any trouble. There are dozens of travelers each day that come to Camelot and purchase supplies of every nature. And from what I've seen the Druids are peaceful people." Arthur looked away from Ridire, who had been monopolizing his time, keeping his hands busy, to Jaya's face. "Is it wrong of me to think that way?" he wondered.

Jaya was quiet for a moment, studying him. "I don't think so. Occurs to me that only a great leader would realize a threat that only is there, when it is there."

"Are you saying my father is not a great leader?" Arthur wondered, his voice stern.

Jaya held up her hands slightly. "He's a great leader. But it seems to me, that he has gone looking for trouble more than he needs to. If that Druid was just here to gather supplies, he greatly overreacted. He's doing something that will make the people fear him, not all bad, fear does motivate people. But not as much as love. And it's hard to love someone who kills a family member for a seemingly small matter." She looked up and smiled at Arthur sadly. "It's what I've seen anyway."

"On the Island?" Arthur assumed.

"Aye. It wasn't so much magic users as it was people who only wanted to pay taxes that were fair. Or who wanted to use their land that they owned for their families. I remember one time there was almost a revolt because ten farmers decided that they were done giving all but a tiny percentage of the grain that they grew to the Crown without any payment or recompense. It wouldn't have been so bad except that they very nearly didn't have enough to survive, and when they requested food they were charged more than the townsfolk because they grew it, and should have been more careful with their stores." Jaya looked at Arthur and shook her head, her eyes rolling.

"What happened?" Arthur wondered.

Jaya pursed her lips. "They disappeared. All of them. Ten families. Gone. And all ten farms were given to a Lord that was loyal to the Crown. Evil little man. Beady eyes and not truly a Lord. Just promoted because the King knew he could be controlled. That's when the revolt almost happened."

Arthur looked somber for a moment, thinking about what she said. "And now? Under your father?"

Jaya smiled. "During the revolt, they found the families. Stroke of good luck, really. Father gave them back their lands as the first thing that he did as King. Oh, the people cheered. People are always saying how fair he is. Those farmers love him. They bring in almost as much grain as they did before."

"Have they ever run out?" Arthur wondered.

"Aye. Few winters back. It was terrible. Father was rationing because he wanted to make sure that we'd make it. It was almost spring time. We were so close. And two of the farmers came in begging for a little of the grain so they could make it. The council was there, and half the town. Father looked at them, looked at the people in the room and then told the farmers that they could take as much as they could carry." Jaya folded her arms and looked at Arthur pointedly. "They told him that they had brought some money, but that they didn't have enough to pay for all that."

"What did he say?" Arthur was enthralled.

"He told them that their money was no good. They could spend it in the market if they liked, but as far as he was concerned, they had a credit from the Crown for all the years that they had overpaid, and weren't given enough." Jaya smiled. "They broke down crying."

"Wasn't he worried about a riot?" Arthur wondered.

"His councilors warned him it might be an issue. There never was one. Word spread, and by the time that the farmers were ready to leave, the townspeople had all come out to give what little they had to help. They knew that my father wasn't playing favorites."

Arthur was quiet for a moment.

Jaya looked at him and smiled. "I promise."

"Oh no. I believe you." Arthur almost cut her off. He held up his hand and waved it slightly. "You sure have had some strange experiences."

"So have you." Arthur pointed out.

Jaya shrugged. "Running for my life isn't exactly something of excitement."

Arthur snorted. He was _sure _that wasn't the face. At all. There was something that was nagging at him, that he wasn't sure how to ask. "I...I was wondering…?"

"Aye?" Jaya wondered, shifting in her chair, her hand dropping down to scratch Ridire's ears, one eyebrow tipping.

Arthur cleared his throat. And then cleared it again and shifted the way that he was sitting. He looked at Jaya closely and folded his hands and leaned his elbows on his knees. "What I'm about to ask you my father would frown upon."

Jaya's eyebrows rose. "Oh?" she sounded just enough curious to be interested, but not enough to make him nervous and scare him off of asking.

"What...what do you think of the Druids?" he wondered.

Jaya blinked. She had been expecting just about any question except that one.

Arthur mistook her surprised silence. "Does Ireland _have_ Druids?" he wondered.

Jaya snorted, but she giggled right after. "Of course it does. It's a very popular religion."

Arthur was surprised. And it must have showed.

"They're our doctors. There are three-no four-high Druids on my father's council." Jaya shrugged.

Arthur blinked. "What?"

"They're _highly_ respected for their knowledge and wisdom on the Island." Jaya smiled.

"Knowledge…"Arthur echoed. "Wisdom…highly respected?" he shifted and looked at her like she was putting him on.

Jaya narrowed her eyes and looked at him like he shouldn't have sold her so short. "Magic isn't intrinsically evil, Arthur. Surely, you must know that by now."

Arthur grunted and glanced at the fire before looking back at her.

"If you didn't, you would have been just as sure that the Druid should've died as your Father." Jaya pointed out.

Arthur glowered at her.

Jaya tutted. "The _very_ reason that you think he shouldn't proves that you've at least started to think along those lines. Don't misunderstand me. It's stronger to think that way. Considering every angle is something that strong leaders do."

"Getting dangerously close to saying that the King is not a strong leader…" Arthur warned.

Jaya snorted. "You know as well as I that isn't the case. Calm down. Don't be so insulted. It was a compliment to you as a person."

Arthur rolled his eyes and shifted. "But highly respected? I suppose if your father had encountered some of the evils of magic he wouldn't trust them so much?" He hadn't meant it to sound so much like a question, but there was no taking back the tone now.

Jaya shrugged. "From what I've seen, just me personally, mind, the magical community tends to take care of it's own." She held up her hand to slow down whatever comment he was going to protest with and smiled charmingly. "My father _has_ had some terrible people with magic come after him. Nearly died once. But-!" Again her hand flew up. "He _also_ has some _very_ powerful people with magic that are on his side."

Arthur clamped his jaw tight so that it wouldn't hang open. "What?"

"Even came here with him to Camelot." Jaya nodded. She felt very proud of herself for hinting at such a huge secret, but still being able to hide it so closely. In her mind's eye she could see her father turning red from trying not to laugh to green after realizing what she hinted at. Probably was a terrible plan. Too late.


	89. Needing a Plan

_**Hooray! Happy Thursday! I hope you enjoy this one! Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Do you know much about the Druids?" Merlin wondered.

Jaya looked up from grinding some seeds, pestle freezing in the middle of grinding. Her eyes flared at him pointedly and she pursed her lips to keep from scolding him right out loud for the bluntness of the question.

Gaius looked up abruptly. "Very little." he answered, looking over at Jaya who did her best to look as confused and shocked as he was.

"They're very secretive people, Merlin." Jaya pointed out.

"Especially now that they're being hunted by Uther." Gaius agreed. "Merlin, _please_ tell me that you haven't gotten yourself mixed up in this."

Merlin looked hurt. "Me? No. Mixed up in what?"

Jaya stopped grinding and rolled her eyes. Holy heavens. _Never_ in her life had she heard such a terrible lie. She was back to grinding again the same instant so that Gaius wouldn't notice _her_ reaction to Merlin's lie.

"For someone with such a big secret, you are a terrible liar." Gaius scolded.

Merlin looked hurt.

Jaya snorted.

"Well, I haven't done anything." Merlin protested.

"Merlin…" Gaius warned.

"I heard the boy calling out." Merlin shrugged, looking for help from Jaya, from which it seemed no help would come. "He was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear him...like he was inside my head. Like I can hear Jaya!" Merlin pointed at her.

Jaya stopped grinding again and looked at him like she had lost all patience with him.

"You can hear each other in your mind?" Gaius wondered, looking at Jaya for an answer this time.

Jaya cleared her throat and looked at Merlin for a moment so that he understood just how much she was irritated with him. "It's something that I've always been able to do. Stumbled upon it when I was a child. Thought I'd try it with Merlin one day, and he heard me." She shrugged it off, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal just so that Gaius wouldn't scold her too.

Gaius looked interested but didn't press the issue. "I've only heard of this ability. The Druids look for children with such gifts to serve as apprentices." He looked back at Merlin for a moment. "While they are searching for this boy, you must be very careful, or it'll be _your_ head on the chopping block." He looked at Jaya. "That goes for you too."

Jaya scoffed. "_I'm_ not going to do anything stupid, Gaius. You can be assured of that."

"Hey! Hang on!" Merlin protested, shooting her a look of betrayal.

"You _do_ have a history, Merlin." Jaya pointed out, a small smirk on her face as she started to grind the last of the seeds again.

"I'm always careful." Merlin protested. "You know me."

"Unfortunately, I do." Gaius nodded.

Jaya made a strangled noise and coughed before handing over the ground seeds for Gaius to put away as he saw fit.

Merlin looked at her and pursed his lips and shook his head. "I didn't think it was _that_ funny."

Jaya snorted again and giggled when she looked at him.

Merlin fumed for a minute and started toward the door. "I've got chores to do." he announced, barely pausing to grab the basket that he needed before he was out the door and pulling it closed behind him.

That left Jaya all alone with Gaius, who pinned her with a strong look. "Do _you_ know what's going on?"

Jaya froze for a moment and looked at him like she hadn't expected to be asked the question.

"You _do_." Gaius pointed at her.

Jaya shook her head slowly. "Noooooo. Not entirely."

Gaius' eyebrows rose. "Not entirely." he repeated.

"I heard the boy in my head too. Nearly got me killed. I went to go find him, and got there about the same time that Merlin did."

"Did Merlin help him or did you?" Gaius wondered.

Jaya fumed for a moment, irritated at the tone that he used. "We both did." she defended. "I created the distraction."

Gaius made a noise between a hum and a sigh. "Where is he now?"

Jaya shrugged. "That I don't know the answer to.

"I can't believe you two got mixed up in this." Gaius scolded.

Jaya looked insulted. "Gaius. What exactly did you expect? Did you just want me to ignore the child and let him be killed for no other reason than he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and because he has magic?!" she snapped.

Gaius' eyebrow rose again. "Jaya-"

Jaya glowered at him for a moment. "Maybe _you_ can turn a blind eye to the vengeance that Uther has carried out, and _you_ can ignore the fact that he has done some terrible, _terrible_ things to innocent people and _children_. But I cannot. I _was_ that little boy, Gaius. _I've_ had to run for my life simply because I was the daughter of the man that was made the leader of the uprising. You can't honestly expect me to just turn a blind eye to someone in the same instance that I was once in." she looked at him with her eyebrows raised slightly, hoping that he wouldn't take offence to the way that she had just scolded him even though he was her eldor.

Gaius pursed his lips for a moment and then sighed. "No, I don't suppose that I can. And it was not so easy as you make it sound to ignore the things that Uther did in The Purge."

Jaya nodded slightly, accepting the unspoken apology.

"And how did you come to know such things?"

"I read about them. In the records." Jaya shrugged.

Gaius paused in what he was doing at looked at her pointedly. "You read the records."

"A copy of them. Don't worry, it's destroyed. It was while we were looking for Edwin's parents." Jaya leaned back and placed her elbows on the edge of the table that her shoulderblades were leaning against.

Gaius paled slightly and looked at her like he didn't know what he was going to do with her. "You should not have done that. That was a dark time."

Jaya nodded. "I have dreams about it sometimes. But it's too late to take back the knowledge now."

"It wasn't yours to have in the first place." Gaius scolded.

Jaya pursed her lips for a moment. "As an ally to Camelot, I don't suppose it's all that bad that I know what happened. I doubt that Arthur knows. Uther doesn't strike me as the type to want to explain to his son exactly all the terrible things that he did.

Gaius looked like he was going to give her a scolding and then sighed. "Uther thought what he did was for the best."

"Did he really, Gaius? Or is that what you told yourself so that you can ignore the screams?" Jaya wondered, her voice low and so heavy with emotion her accent almost made the words hard to understand.

Gaius sighed. "You are getting dangerously close to treason, Young Princess."

Jaya stood up and nodded. "I apologize, Gaius. I just couldn't bear to see one so young suffer so much. I _will_ help him. I _will _do the right thing." She walked to the door and laid her hand on the handle. "Genocide is never the answer, Gaius. And you know it as well as I do." She pulled the door open and looked back one more time. "If the right thing to do was easy, everyone would do it, no?"

Gaius watched the door close behind her and pursed his lips and eyebrows together. He had never met her mother, but he had had some interaction with her father all those years ago, before the Purge, and a little when he came to Camelot to renew the treaty and leave Jaya behind. As much as it bothered him, the things that she said were true. And he couldn't imagine that it was easy growing up the way that she did, and he doubted that her parents were anything but proud of her for the way that she had turned out. Barely Arthur's age, and by the way that she carried herself, more than ready to take over a kingdom if her father's untimely death needed it. Merlin was right, of course. She was good for Arthur. And for Merlin as well.

* * *

Merlin walked through the lower town and stopped at various shops, picking up what he needed to keep Gaius' supplies well stocked. It had took him almost the whole way to the market to cool down. He was irritated slightly at the way that Gaius had reacted to the whole situation, and he was less than thrilled by the way that Jaya had snickered about what Gaius had said. She was the first that he forgave though. She was always giggling about something, it was part of what made her fun to be around. And he supposed that he hadn't been the most careful person in the city a few times. And Jaya had been there to see it more than once. And by the time that he had reasoned it all out he was to the first stall and waiting in line. He decided that Jaya would probably like to help with the young boy. And he doubted that Morgana had decided to tell Jaya that she was hiding him. "_**Jaya?**_"

"_**Merlin?**_" The answer was almost instant, but her inner voice sounded troubled.

"_**What's wrong?**_" Merlin wondered, momentarily distracted.

"_**Gaius and I had a bit of a discussion after you left. You missed out on quite a scolding, storming out like that.**_" Jaya's voice was lighter, and seemed a little less troubled with every passing word.

"_**Oh. Sorry about him.**_" Merlin sympathized.

"_**It's no trouble. He's right, more than likely.**_" He could almost imagine the shrug of her shoulders. "_**What did ya need, Laddy?**_"

"_**I supposed you wanted to know where he was**_."

"_**I'd love to help if I could.**_" Jaya agreed.

"_**He's in Morgana's chambers.**_" He started slightly when Jaya laughed loudly.

"_**Isn't that fitting. They'll certainly never look there**_."

"_**She'll keep Arthur in line, all right.**_" Merlin agreed.

Jaya laughed again. "_**I'll see you there, then.**_" And just that quickly her presence was gone.

Merlin was momentarily distracted by two guards stopping a passing hay wagon, much to the protest of the owner, to jab their spears into it to check to make sure that there wasn't anyone hiding in it. Even though he knew that there wasn't going to be anyone in it, he sighed with relief when the owner of the hay cart was allowed to continue on his way with no further issue from the guards. He hurried back to Gaius' chambers and was relieved to find out that Gaius was out of them. He dropped off the basket and head to Morgana's chambers as quickly as he could without raising suspicion.

* * *

Morgana jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door. She looked at Gwen in confusion. It wasn't very often that someone knocked on the door that came from the servant's hallway.

Gwen stood up slowly and walked to the door that was just across the way from where they were propped up, sitting on pillows and talking in low voices over the little boy, who was still sleeping. Gwen paused just before she opened the door and looked back at Morgana to double check and make sure that she was ok with the door being opened.

Morgana nodded and leaned slightly to see who would be knocking.

Gwen slowly opened the door, just big enough to be able to see out and still block the view into the room. "Jaya!" she exclaimed, opening the door and swinging it wide enough to allow Jaya, hands full of a large tray filled with food.

"Thought you might be hungry." She offered, looking at Morgana with a small smile. "Well, I was anyway. So I brought some food."

"How did you get food away from the kitchen?" Morgana wondered.

Jaya looked at her blinked slowly. "I asked for it. Just like normal."

"You always ask for your own food?" Morgana tipped an eyebrow at her. "Not always. Sometimes Freya asks for me." Jaya's tone was slightly defensive but mostly teasing.

"Where is Freya now?" Gwen wondered, looking disappointed that the quiet girl hadn't come along.

Jaya shrugged slightly. "I usually give her the morning off."

Gwen's mouth made a little 'o' and she nodded good naturedly, while nearly forcibly taking the tray from Jaya to carry it herself.

Jaya came and sat down next to Morgana and looked at the little boy sleeping on the pillows. "I saw that he was hurt, I was hoping it wasn't too badly."

"You saw him?" Morgana wondered.

"Aye. I helped distract the guards so that Merlin could get him out of the square. It almost completely worked. But not quite."

Morgana nodded slowly. "He's so young."

"Did it never occur to you that the Druids have children?" Jaya wondered, popping a grape into her mouth, her eyes sparkling.

Morgana opened her mouth and then slowly let the breath out.

"How is he?" Merlin wondered, walking in.

"He's very pale." Jaya mused, looking at the little face, worry lines furrowing under the bangs that Freya had swooped to the right and pinned.

"He's sleeping, I worry he might have lost a lot of blood." Morgana answered, just after Jaya.

"Has he said anything at all?" Merlin wondered, coming down on his knees on the extreme edge of one of the pillows and snagging a grape to toss into his mouth, not questioning why the food was there, or if it was for him or not.

"Nothing." Morgana shook her head. "Not even his name."

"Names are very sacred to Druids. They believe that if they tell a stranger it will give them power to wield over the Druid."

The three in the room all looked at her in surprise.

"What? You too?" Jaya scoffed. "I'll tell you like I told Arthur. There are many Druids in Ireland. So I know a little."

Morgana seemed to accept the answer. And turned to look at the little boy that hadn't stirred at all.

Merlin cleared his throat. "You know, for a minute there I thought that you were going to hand us over to the guards."

"_This_ is where you ran to hide?" Jaya wondered, tilting her head slightly.

"Your chambers were too far away." Merlin shot back with a small shrug.

Jaya raised her hands in slight surrender.

"I'm glad that you have so much faith in me, Merlin." Morgana quipped, looking at him with her eyebrows half raised and her eyes slightly closed.

Jaya snorted.

Merlin looked uncomfortable for a moment. "No! No. Sorry...erm…" Merlin cleared his throat. "I meant, you're the King's ward. You're taking a huge risk. Helping the boy, that is."

"So's Jaya." Morgana pointed out. "And you were going to bring him to _her_ chambers."

Merlin looked over at Jaya and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

"I wouldn't see an innocent child executed." Morgana brushed her black hair over her shoulder, and smirked at the relief on Merlin's face from trying to explain the difference between her and Jaya. "What harm has he ever done to anybody?"

"Uther believes he has magic. That makes him guilty." Merlin pointed out.

"Uther's wrong." Jaya and Morgana responded at the same time with the same amount of vehemence.

"You believe that?" Merlin asked, looking at Morgana, ignoring the slightly panicked look that Jaya shot him.

"What if magic isn't something that you choose?" Morgana wondered, looking back and forth between the two of them. "What if it chooses you?" she wondered, looking over at Jaya pleadingly.

Jaya started to open her mouth and looked vastly uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Morgana wondered, raising her eyebrows at Merlin.

Merlin stuttered for a moment and then shook his head. "Nothing."

"My Lady, you're probably just catching him off guard." Gwen pointed out from where she was standing, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Why are you helping him?" Morgana looked at Merlin pointedly.

"It was a spur of the moment decision." Merlin shrugged.

"Why are _you_ helping him?" Morgana looked at Jaya and raised her eyebrows.

A haunted look swept quickly across Jaya's face, disappearing almost as fast as it appeared. "I was him once. When I was his age." She was quiet for a moment and then shrugged. "I couldn't let another child feel like they were being hunted for no other reason than because they had some relation to something that was deemed evil."

Gwen looked like she was in pain for a moment and dropped to her knees and laid a hand on Jaya's shoulder for a moment and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Morgana was still for a moment while she processed the reasoning and then she nodded. "That makes sense."

Jaya nodded and half smiled. "We need a plan though." she said after a moment.

"What do you think that we should do with him?" Merlin wondered, looking back and forth between the three girls.

"He can't stay here." Morgana shook her head.

"He can't travel the way that he is right now. One step at a time." Jaya pointed out.

"We have to figure out a way to get him back to his people. Maybe they can heal him." Morgana cradled his head in her arms, looking like she was broken.

Jaya's lips pursed and she looked like she had to swallow a few comments. "Morgana. They're out there looking for him. We can't get him out like this. Not without magic."

Morgana looked up at her and paled slightly.

Gwen looked uncomfortable and shifted.

Merlin had a thoughtful look on his face.

"The first step we have to worry about is getting him well enough to move under his own power." Jaya continued, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she had half panicked the room at the casual mention of magic. "If he can walk and run then it will be easier to sneak him out."

"But we don't know what's wrong with him." Morgana whispered.


	90. Castle Searching

_**Hi! Sorry about the wait! Life can get crazy sometimes! Anyway, happy reading! **_

* * *

Freya and Jaya both looked up at the same time when there was a knock on Jaya's chambers door. They looked at each other and then back at the door. They weren't expecting anyone to be knocking. Freya looked back at Jaya and tilted her head slightly. Jaya nodded as another knock sounded and shifted in her seat.

Freya opened the door. "Yes?"

"The King requests Jaya for dinner tonight." a guard standing on the other side of the door.

Freya raised her eyebrows slightly. It wasn't very often that Uther requested Jaya to come to dinner. "And what time will the King be sitting down for dinner?" she wondered.

"He said that he will be ready to dine at six." the guard responded so fast he almost cut her off. He had obviously been anticipating the question.

"She'll be there just before." Freya confirmed with a half sidelong glance at Jaya to just barely catch her unamused look.

The guard nodded and started away. "I shall tell the King."

Freya slowly closed the door and turned to face Jaya, folding her arms and leaning against the door. "You're going."

"Am not."

"You're going."

"I don't think that I am." Jaya disagreed.

"You're going. And that's the last that I want to hear of it." Freya informed.

"Wait a minute." Jaya put her feet up on the edge of the table and half sneered at Freya when the quiet girl sent her a pointed look. After another hot look Jaya begrudgingly dropped her feet off the table and then reached down to pet Ridire, who leapt up in surprise at the sound that Jaya's boots made.

Freya started toward the wardrobe making a large show of ignoring Jaya.

"I thought _I_ was the princess here." Jaya griped.

"You are. That's why _you're_ going." Freya returned, looking at her and smirking. "Stop pouting. It's only dinner. It's not like you have to spend the whole day with him."

"I'm not pouting. I'm planning how best to fire you." Jaya sulked.

"You're _not_ going to fire me." Freya scolded. "You're just upset because you don't want to have to get dressed up."

"I'm dressed right now." Jaya gestured to herself as a whole.

"Jaya Ó Caiside." Freya warned. "Do _not_ make me write your mother."

Jaya fumed for a moment and then rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I want to wear the green one. With just the stitching."

Freya paused for a moment with both arms in the wardrobe. She looked over at Jaya for a moment and then sucked her lips in for a moment and then nodded. "That should be good enough."

Jaya looked like she was about to mutiny but nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jaya switched her way toward the main dining room, still fuming slightly about the fact that the King had decided to request her for dinner today of all days. She was really enjoying wearing her pants. And she wanted to spend some time thinking about how they were going to take care of the little boy.

She was surprised to see Morgana walking up from the other side of the doorway. "Morgana?" she wondered.

"You're here for dinner too?" Morgana wondered.

"It'll be nice to have someone else to talk to, besides the King." Jaya smiled at her warmly.

Morgana nodded. "I had no idea that he would call you to this dinner as well."

Jaya linked arms with her and walked into the room in step with Morgana.

Uther smiled at the two of them when he caught sight of them and gestured for them to take their customary seats. "I'm so glad that you were able to join me for dinner tonight."

Jaya smiled the same as Morgana and then rattled her eyes in Morgana's direction, signaling how she really felt about being 'able' to join Uther for the dinner.

Morgana grinned and nodded. "It was our pleasure, My Lord."

Uther seemed pleased with her answer for the both of them and sat down himself.

Jaya went to her seat, two down from Uther's right, one seat down and across from Morgana, next to Arthur's customary seat. She quickly sat down taking the napkin off the table and then spread it across her lap to avoid looking at Uther for a couple more minutes. It crossed her mind that if Morgana had magic it was quite possible that she could hear mental conversation. She actually considered trying just for the sake of it. But decided to pass on it after Uther started to talk to Morgana about how he had missed her at lunch.

Morgana answered with single sentences and seemed distracted and out of touch.

Jaya watched the conversation with a growing sense of worry. She wasn't quite to the point of dread, but she was starting to push past worry as Uther seemed to notice and began to ask more and more pointed questions that Morgana would have had much more to say than she was now.

"You seem troubled, Morgana." Uther took another bite and looked at her in concern.

Jaya felt that dread starting to creep in.

"No, My Lord. I'm sorry I'm not better company." Morgana smiled and shrugged slightly.

Jaya pursed her lips.

"I'm merely concerned with your welfare." Uther glanced at Jaya for her support and then back at Morgana.

Jaya felt the dread settle in for sure. She was a terrible liar.

"Thank you, My Lord. All is well." Morgana smiled.

The doors swung open and Arthur walked in with a serious look that only split for a moment when he caught Jaya's eye.

"Ah. Arthur." Uther greeted just after taking a sip from his goblet. "What news of the hunt for the Druid boy?" he wondered, taking another sip from the goblet and setting it down above his plate.

Arthur walked into the room the rest of the way and stopped once he was even with his chair and rested his arms on the back of it. "We have conducted an extensive search. The boy is nowhere to be found." he looked like he was torn between being glad that he hadn't found the child and being remorseful that he hadn't.

It was all she could do to keep from clearing her throat, but it seemed Arthur had heard her mental apology, because he glanced over at her and gave her a wry smile.

Jaya mimicked the look a split second before he turned back toward his father.

"You mean you failed to find him." Uther corrected, condescension in his tone.

Jaya watched Arthur's body stiffen slightly and felt for him. Uther could be so much more harder than he had to be.

"Perhaps he's already left the city." Arthur offered, his tone seemingly unphased by Uther's harsh one.

"You're telling me that a wounded boy was able to evade guards and escape the city?" Uther looked at Arthur like he had never been more disappointed in his logical reasoning.

Arthur started to take a breath.

"Nonsense." Uther cut off any attempt. "Someone's hiding him. I want him found." Uther looked up and glared at Arthur pointedly.

That seemed to be the last straw for Arthur. He tilted his head in his father's direction and frowned. "He's just a boy. What harm can he do?" he reasoned.

Jaya had never been so proud of him as she was in that moment. It was something to disagree with something that your father said. It was another entirely when your father with Uther Pendragon. He was a lot braver than she had thought to consider.

Uther didn't seem _nearly_ as impressed. "He's a Druid, that makes him dangerous." he instructed.

"They would see your father's kingdom destroyed." Morgana piped up.

Jaya looked over at Morgana and the corners of her eyes twitched for a moment. That wasn't something that she expected from the very person who was housing the very boy in question.

"I had no idea you were such an authority on Druids." Arthur snarled, glaring at her for interrupting.

"Morgana's right." Uther agreed, looking away from his ward with a proud look.

Morgana looked at Jaya and the corner of her mouth twitched into what could almost be called a hint of a smile.

Jaya was distracted from the relief that she felt when Uther started speaking again.

"Double your efforts. I want the boy found."

"Yes, Father." Arthur's voice quivered with irritation that he couldn't protest and that he had been backed up against a corner. He spun on his heel and started back toward the door without even looking at Jaya again.

Uther watched him go and then started eating again like nothing had interrupted them. "Jaya."

Jaya turned to him, eyebrows up and eyes opened slightly. "Sire?" she wondered.

"How are you feeling?"

Jaya slowly touched the napkin to her mouth and then cleared her throat. "Better, Sire. Thank you."

"I was worried when I heard that you had been injured."

Jaya nodded. "It wasn't something that could be helped. Just wrong place in the wrong time. Gaius said that I was incredibly lucky, and he expects I'll make a quick recovery."

Uther nodded, seemingly pleased with what she had told him. "It's nice to see you dressed for your station. I had half a thought that you were going to come in dressed like you were earlier today." he mused.

Jaya barely controlled the urge to grind her teeth, he was close enough that he would hear it if she did. "I thought it would be best to not under-dress the Lady Morgana." she shrugged in a slightly lofty tone.

Morgana smirked, realizing that she was joking, of course, but amused at the competitive hint just the same.

Uther seemed pleased, like he usually was when any sort of competition was afoot and turned back to eating again.

The girls shared and look and smirked before joining the King in eating again.

After dinner was finally over and the girls were able to slip away, they both started back to Morgana's chambers, intent on checking up on the little boy and seeing how he was doing. He seemed to be sleeping all right and so Jaya bid everyone in the room goodnight and headed back to her chambers with a small wave.

* * *

The next day, training and causing Arthur trouble took up most of her morning but in the early afternoon she found some time to slip away and walked into Morgana's chambers without knocking. "How is he?" she wondered with no preamble.

"He's burning up." Merlin informed, looking over his shoulder at her with a small worried look. "How long has he been like this?" he wondered, looking at Morgana.

"Since early this morning. I think his wound is infected." Morgana shifted and rubbed a loving hand over the little boy's forehead. "We need Gaius before it gets any worse."

"No." Jaya and Merlin both shook their heads.

"We can't involve Gaius. It's too dangerous." Jaya started first.

"Besides, if he finds out about this he'll execute me himself." Merlin muttered, a small smirk pulling at his mouth.

"We need to get him out of Camelot." Morgana protested.

"We can't do it while he's sick." Jaya countered.

"We need a physician." Morgana agreed.

"I'll treat him." Merlin offered.

"Merlin, do you know _how_ to treat an infected wound?" Morgana wondered, looking at him pointedly.

"Not exactly, but I'm a fast learner." Merlin grinned and was pleased to see that Morgana smiled a little bit too.

"Do _you _know how to treat an infected wound?" Morgana wondered, looking at Jaya hopefully.

Jaya was about to open her mouth when footsteps were heard coming from down the hall and a knock sounded on the door.

Morgana scrambled up and pulled the curtain closed behind her, barely able to straighten herself out before she opened the door. "Arthur. To what do I owe this pleasure?" she wondered, her voice dripping with thinly veiled sarcasm.

"Don't get all excited, this isn't a social call." Arthur chided, his tone nearly the same. "I'm looking for the Druid boy. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to search your chambers." he sounded like it was the last thing that he was interested in.

"You're not searching my chambers." Morgana declared.

"Don't take it personally. I have to search the castle. I just came from Jaya's chambers not too long ago. She didn't have any problem with it." Arthur shrugged and looked around her rooms.

"_**That's because I wasn't there**_." Jaya looked at Merlin, her eyes half closed in exasperation.

Merlin pinched his lips together so that he wouldn't snort out loud.

"No." Morgana folded her arms and shook her head.

"Only take a few minutes." Arthur pointed out.

Morgana looked at him like he was thick. "I will _not_ have you messing up my things." she shook her head.

"I'm not interested in your _things_." Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm just looking for any evidence that the Druid boy's in the castle." he explained like he thought that Morgana was overreacting and giving him more trouble than was necessary.

Merlin and Jaya carefully peeked around the edge of the curtain and both panicked when they saw the boots that the little boy had been wearing in plain sight. Jaya nodded to Merlin to do the honors and kept an eye on Arthur and Morgana, ready to do some magic of her own if they happened to see something.

Morgana wasn't finished with the fight. "Perhaps the Druid boy is hiding in _your_ chambers. They're always such a mess you'd never know."

"It's not _my_ fault I have a lazy idiot for a servant." Arthur retorted.

Jaya looked down at Merlin for a moment and tipped an eyebrow.

Merlin shrugged. "Bestepe 'scós."

The boots suddenly perked up and started to tiptoe toward them, barely making a scuff noise.

Jaya grinned and shook her head slightly. She wouldn't have thought of that one.

"If you can't find your own servant, how do you expect to find the Druid boy?" Morgana needled.

Jaya pinched the bridge of her nose so hard it turned white with red around the edges.

Merlin looked like he was torn between being proud and being embarrassed.

"Gestælle scós." Merlin whispered, stopping the boots under the post of the bed so that Arthur wouldn't see them when he turned around to glance around the room again.

"Really, I'm touched by the confidence you have in my abilities." Arthur mused, his voice completely unimpressed. "And, as much as I'd love to stay and talk," he sounded like it was the last thing that he was interested in, "the sooner we get started, the sooner we'll be through."

"Ástýre scós." Merlin whispered again.

The boots perked up and quickly tiptoed to them under and then behind the curtain.

"Well, I'll save you the trouble." Morgana declared.

"Trust me, if I could find him, I would." Arthur assured.

"The Druid boy's hiding behind the screen." Morgana informed. "I'm sure your father would enjoy learning how you wasted your time rifling through my things. Go on." she flung her arm back toward the curtain that they were hiding behind.

Merlin tensed up, but Jaya held up her hand for him to wait for a moment, she knew that Morgana was playing to Arthur's vanity, and she was pretty sure that Arthur would think so too.

"So you can have the satisfaction of making me look like a fool?" he demanded, his hands on his hips.

Jaya nodded and looked at Merlin with her eyebrows raised, like he should have never doubted that they would be fine.

"In my experience you don't need my help looking like a fool." Morgana scoffed. "What are you waiting for, take a look." she taunted.

"Why don't you go back to brushing your hair or doing whatever it is that you do all day?" Arthur snapped, starting toward the door.

"Bye, Arthur. Good luck with the search." Morgana wished, her voice sing-song taunting as he closed the door behind him.

"That was close." Merlin mused, coming out from behind the curtain.

Jaya came out a moment later and snorted. "Playing to his ego. Never fails to manipulate him." she mused, her mouth pulled back in a smirk. "He'd best be careful, or the wrong person is going to learn it and use it against him."

Morgana hummed and rolled her eyes. "I wasn't even sure it was going to work."

Jaya shrugged. "It's worked every time so far for me."

"Did you hear he searched your chambers?" Morgana wondered.

Jaya nodded. "Aye."

"Did you know that he did that?" Morgana wondered.

Jaya shook her head. "I didn't."

"Are you going to ask him about it?" Morgana raised her eyebrows slightly.

Jaya chuckled slightly. "_I_ have nothing to hide, Morgana. He's in your chambers." she pointed out, allowing a small giggle to escape.

Merlin looked at her pointedly. She had a lot to hide, almost as much as he did.

Jaya winked at him, looking completely unconcerned about the fact that she had skirted around the truth of her magic. "But I think I will catch up to him eventually and see what he has to say for himself."

Morgana looked pleased. "You should let me know how that goes."

"Of course." Jaya nodded.

* * *

"Arthur. Goodness you're a hard man to track down lately." Jaya mused, trotting a couple of steps to catch up with him after he paused in his brisk walk.

"I've been trying to find the Druid boy." Arthur reminded, sounding and looking more tired than she remembered him being the night before.

"Have you been up all night?" Jaya wondered.

"I finished the whole of the citadel in less than thirteen hours." Arthur shrugged.

"That's odd, you haven't been to my chambers." Jaya's eyebrows quirked.

"I was. You weren't there." Arthur disagreed.

"You searched my chambers without me there?" Jaya's eyebrows rose.

Arthur looked at her sharply. "Is that a problem?"

"Is that a problem?" Jaya squeaked.

Arthur started to look concerned. "Jaya-"

"Is everything where it was _before_ you touched it?" she wondered.

"Well...that is...it should be." Arthur stumbled.

"And nothing was taken?" Jaya wondered, tilting her head to the left and then roughly putting her curls behind her right ear when they fell in front of her face.

"No. Never. Of course not." Arthur shook his head.

"Good." Jaya was quiet for a moment. "You didn't happen to find a lone emerald earring off by itself, did you?" she wondered. "One of my sets decided it would split up."

Arthur paled completely. "No."

Jaya looked downcast. "Shame."


	91. Anatomy and Strange Names

_**Whew! It's been a crazy couple of weeks! But I have a chapter for you! Happy June and happy reading.**_

* * *

Merlin was relieved to find that Gaius was out. He didn't want to have to explain why he was digging through all of Gaius' books, looking for information on how to treat infections. That would become an uncomfortable conversation very quickly. In a moment of irritation he used his magic to search for a book that was about infections and laid it to the side on the table and quickly flipped through it before he settled on the page that told him what he needed to make sure that an infection didn't get the best of a ailing person. He scanned the list one more time to make sure he could remember, closed the book and hurried over to Gaius' herb stores and started sorting through them. "Bites, bruises, burns, wounds…" he flipped a bottle around so he could read the label. "Infections." he picked up a couple of bottles and carefully pushed the ones he had sorted through back onto the shelf.

"Ah. _There_ you are." Gaius' voice greeted. "I need you to pick some heather for me."

Merlin turned to look at him and his eyes widened slightly. "Uhh, can I do it later? I was just going out?"

"Who set this book out?" Gaius wondered, looking in surprise at the book that was laid out on his table.

"Er...I did." Merlin shrugged. "I was doing some reading."

Gaius raised his eyebrows and looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh?" he wondered. "I'd given up hope that you would take more interest in my work."

Merlin looked like he had been caught off guard and smiled tightly. "No." he shook his head. "It's fascinating."

"Merlin." Gaius looked at him and one eyebrow went up. "You are a riddle wrapped up in a mystery."

Merlin blinked and grinned. "That's me." he looked toward the door. "I was just getting some cleaning supplies. Arthur's been complaining about the state of his chambers."

"What else is new?" Gaius wondered, his tone heavily sarcastic. "I think Arthur's chambers can wait."

"But-" Merlin started, only to be cut off.

"I'm not missing the chance to start your education." Gaius acted like he hadn't heard the protest.

Merlin edged toward the door. "Really." he smiled, hoping he didn't look like he was panicking. "I should go."

"Sit." Gaius ordered, pushing him down on the stool that he was near. "We'll start with some basic anatomy…" he pulled out a large tome and hefted it onto the table and let it drop down a little faster than Merlin was comfortable with.

"_But_-!" Merlin protested.

Gaius ignored him and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Now." he ordered. "Pay attention. This is _very_ important."

Merlin pursed his lips and dutifully turned his attention to what his mentor was excitedly pointing out.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Morgana demanded the moment that Merlin brushed through the door, looking completely out of sorts.

Merlin looked at the three girls that were staring at him, in varying degrees of relief. "Sorry." Merlin apologized, slightly breathless. "Once Gaius gets started on anatomy there's no stopping him."

"And how exactly did he get started on anatomy?" Jaya wondered, tilting her head so that her crazy curls, mostly tied up in a loose braid, slung over her right shoulder.

Merlin opened his mouth a couple of times but didn't really say anything. He rushed over to where the little boy was and knelt next to him, quietly talking to himself as he pulled the ingredients out that he needed.

The girls watched in silence for a moment and then Morgana cleared her throat.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she wondered.

"I'm doing my best." Merlin pointed out and looked over his shoulder at her.

"I'll get you some more water." Morgana offered, standing up and turning quickly.

Merlin hummed in acknowledgement of what she had said, without looking around at her.

"_**Thank you Emrys.**_"

Jaya blinked slowly when Merlin stiffened slightly. What was it?

"_**Emrys?**_" Merlin wondered, shaking his head at Jaya's tipped eyebrow. She was wondering if there was something wrong. There really wasn't. Not anymore than there already was. "_**Why do you call me that?**_"

"_**Because among my people, that is your name.**_" the boy shifted slightly in what looked like it could have possibly been a shrug.

"_**You know who I am?**_" Merlin let his eyebrows knit together slightly. "_**How?**_"

The young boy didn't say anything and glanced at Jaya with something that bordered on an apologetic look.

"Speak to me." Merlin half ordered, half begged.

"I don't know if he can't speak...or if he's just too afraid to." Morgana mused, crouching down next to them again. "I've been trying to get him to talk all morning and he hasn't said a word."

Jaya looked at Morgana and frowned. It wasn't much longer after that she turned to the young boy and looked at him with a comforting smile. "_**Can ya hear me, then?**_" She wondered.

He slowly looked over at her and blinked. "_**I can hear you.**_" he confirmed.

Jaya smiled slightly.

"_**I don't know who you are.**_" he mused, looking at her, without really blinking or looking away. "_**But your magic is strong. I could feel you when I was in the market**_."

Jaya wordlessly handed Merlin the small vial that he had requested. "_**The first time you screamed it nearly killed me**_." she mused, making sure that he realized that she was amused so he wouldn't feel like he had to apologize. "_**I haven't been that surprised in a long while.**_"

It was the slightest of embarrassed looks, and it disappeared almost instantly, but it was genuinely felt. "_**I'm sorry.**_"

"_**Don't be. I'm just glad that you'll be able to get better.**_" Jaya shook her head slightly and smiled at him.

"I wish that I knew his name." Morgana mused, coming to sit down next the Jaya, closer to the little boy's head and looking at him fondly.

Jaya hummed and smiled at Morgana knowingly. "I'm sure he'll tell you what his name is when the time is right. You can hardly blame him for not wanting to tell you right now."

Morgana looked from her to the little boy spread out on her pillows. "I suppose that's true. He's just so precious. I wish that he would trust me."

"The fact that he hasn't ran away from your chambers yet should be a good indication that he trusts you at least a little bit." Jaya pointed out.

"There. That's the best that I can do for now." Merlin announced. "I have to get going though, I have some things to do before tonight. I don't want Arthur to have any reason to throw me in the stocks right now." Merlin announced, somewhat unexpectedly sitting back from his work and smiling at the two girls. "I'll be back in a little while to check on him."

"Thank you, Merlin." Morgana smiled.

Merlin smiled back and nodded. "Just try to keep him as comfortable as you can."

"I should go as well. I have some things to check on before darkness settles in tonight." Jaya mused, rolling back onto her feet from her knees, where she had been resting for the last twenty minutes or so.

"Thank you for being so helpful." Morgana smiled at Jaya.

"Always." Jaya assured.

* * *

Merlin slipped out while the girls were talking and quickly made his way to the wing of the castle that would lead down into the deepest parts of the castle that wasn't the dungeon. He had someone he needed to talk to. Someone who he hadn't bothered to go see in a long while. It didn't take him long to navigate the steps that brought him to the two poor souls that had pulled the short straws for the duty of watching the last flight of stairs and sitting in an empty room. A simple sleep spell made the way to the deepest hole under Camelot a breeze. Merlin couldn't help wondering if they had any idea what they were actually keeping people from being around. A simple thought was all it took to light the torch that was on the wall, in the bracket where he had left it from the time before. The last few steps widened out into the cave and he looked around expectantly. "Hello?" he called, listening to his voice echo off the far walls.

The next moment the dragon, larger than life, crawled onto the rocks where Merlin could see him with a loud roar and a wild look in his eye.

Merlin started and took half a step back before he regained his composure and eyed the huge lizard with something that bordered on irritation. "Did you have to do that? You nearly scared the life out of me."

Kilgharrah didn't looked phased. "Young warlock." he said in lieu of a greeting. "No doubt you are here because of the young Druid boy."

"How could you possibly know about that?" Merlin wondered, surprised that the dragon had any idea what was going on in the upper, better lit, levels of the castle. Especially considering that it wasn't like someone came down to talk to him once a week.

"Like you, I hear him speak." Kilgharrah explained, like it should have been obvious.

Merlin nodded slightly, that seemed like the most obvious explanation. "Why does he call me Emrys?" he wondered, cutting to the chase, hoping that the dragon had heard that exchange.

"Because that is your name." Kilgharrah adjusted his sprawled out lounging on the rocks and looked at Merlin placidly.

"I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin." Merlin disagreed. "Always has been."

"You have many names, Young Warlock." Kilgharrah disagreed, without being the slightest bit put off by Merlin's confusion.

"Do I?" he wondered. "How does he know my name? I've never met any Druids before?" Merlin wondered, trying to figure out how he could have a name that he had never heard of before.

"There is much written about you, that you have yet to read." Kilgharrah mused, looking at him like he shouldn't have been surprised. "You should not protect this boy."

Merlin looked at him, aghast, completely forgetting about the fact that he apparently had a lot written about him that he had yet to read. "Why?" he demanded. "He has magic. He's just like me."

Kilgharrah shook his bony head slightly. "You are as different as day and night."

"What do you mean?" Merlin wondered, his face contorting slightly in confusion.

"Heed my words, Merlin." the dragon warned, sounding like he was tiring of being constantly questioned.

"Why should I not protect him?" Merlin wanted to know, looking at the great beast for an answer that he hoped would be forthcoming.

Kilgharrah said nothing more, but simply took to his wings and flew up off his pile of rocks and into the darkness where Merlin couldn't see anymore.

"Well?" Merlin demanded. "That's not a good enough reason!" he let his sentence hang for a moment and then started back up the steps, the way he had come. Sometimes he hated the fact that he couldn't get a straight answer out of the dragon.

* * *

"Jaya?" the question came as the knock on the door started.

Jaya looked up in time from where she was sitting in one of her arm chairs, idly sharpening one of her daggers, to see Merlin walk in without waiting for her to invite him. "No, Merlin, come on in." she intoned, her voice teasing slightly.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Merlin wondered, walking to her other arm chair and plunking down into it with no grace at all.

Jaya looked at him and her eyebrows rose slightly. "I'm going to need more than that to go on, Merlin." she pointed out.

"Hiding the little boy." Merlin offered, without preamble.

Jaya regarded him for a moment and raised her eyebrows. "Why would that not be a good thing?" she wondered.

"I was told it was a bad plan, and that I-we-shouldn't be harboring him." Merlin shrugged.

"And who told you that?" Jaya wondered, looking like she was getting ready to scold him.

"Kilgharrah." Merlin grouched.

"The dragon." Jaya asked, her eyebrows raising. "You went to go see the dragon."

"I wanted to know why he called me Emrys." Merlin shrugged.

"Who called you Emrys." Jaya wondered.

"The boy." Merlin shrugged. "You didn't hear him?"

Jaya shook her head. "No."

"Oh." Merlin looked pensive for a moment. "Kilgharrah said we're as different as night and day."

"You and the boy?" Jaya assumed, her finger bouncing back and forth in a half pointing motion.

Merlin nodded. "I said that the reason I was hiding him was because he had magic just like me. Kilgharrah wouldn't say why I shouldn't hide him. He just said that we were different and then flew away."

"I'm sure he has a reason." Jaya mused.

"But is it a good enough one to let Uther kill an innocent child?" Merlin demanded.

Jaya held up both hands, dagger suspended between a couple of fingers of her left hand. "Easy, Merlin." she soothed. "I'm not saying that we should give him up. I'm just saying that the dragon probably has a reason that he told you not to hide him any longer. And you know very well that I'm not going to hand that boy over to Uther for any reason."

Merlin frowned and shifted in her chair uncomfortably. "Do you think that we're doing the right thing?"

"Of course we are. If there's anything that I've learned during the island's civil war, it's that a personal hatred for something or someone is no good reason to go around killing and demanding that others kill for it as well is….well it's a terrible thing to do."

Merlin seemed relieved that she answered that way and nodded slightly. "I hope that I did enough for his arm."

"We'll know in a little while." Jaya nodded in agreement.

Merlin sat quietly for a moment, obligingly petting Ridire's head now that the big dog had decided to get up and come to see him.

"Mer_lin_!"

Merlin looked at Jaya in surprise, the sound of Arthur's voice seeming to catch him off guard.

"I'd suggest going out the servant's door and getting to his chambers as quickly as possible. Magic may be outlawed, but a little touch here probably would be a good idea." Jaya pointed out.

Merlin looked at her and pursed his lips. "You think that would be a good idea?" he wondered.

"_Merlin_!" Arthur demanded, his voice closer now.

"Go on! I'll stall him a little. You need to get to where he needs you to be." Jaya swung her legs over the arm of her chair and then quickly stood up, sliding her dagger into the sheath that was tied around the inside of her left thigh.

Merlin watched the motion for a moment, idly wondered how often she had a dagger there and then quickly took the suggested exit and carefully closed the door behind him. He turned, took two steps and nearly ran into Freya, who was standing in the middle of the hallway, a shocked look on her face.

"Merlin?" she wondered, her voice cracking slightly in surprise.

Merlin was glad that it was mostly candle light in the hallway. He hoped that she wouldn't see how much of a flush that he had going. "Uh….hello...Freya." he smiled shyly.

"What are you doing in here?" Freya wondered. "I mean, not that I mind or that it's my hallway alone to use or anything, just…" Freya seemed to suddenly realize that she was talking too much and quickly clamped her mouth shut.

Merlin shifted back and forth and then smiled. "No, no. It's fine. I know you're used to being the only one who uses this. _I'm_ sorry for nearly running you down."

Freya smiled shyly and ducked her head slightly.

"You're probably wondering why I'm in here in the first place." Merlin continued, his embarrassment and giddiness at seeing her so unexpectedly causing him to race on quickly, his words nearly all jumbled together.

Freya shrugged.

"..._Good for nothing servant__?!_" Arthur's highly irritated voice pierced through the wood of the door that was only a couple of feet behind Merlin's back.

Jaya's voice was calmer, and didn't come through as clearly, but from the tone it sounded like she was trying to calm him down.

"Arthur's looking for you?" Freya wondered, ducking her eyes slightly before looking at him again through her lashes.

"It's a long story." Merlin shrugged.

"..._What do you mean _you _know where he is_?!" Arthur's voice rose half an octave and he sounded like he coughed afterwards.

The little of Jaya's voice that could be heard sounded like it was trying to not laugh.

"He seems really angry." Freya mused quietly.

Merlin listened over his shoulder and then shrugged. "He really isn't." He looked back at her and smirked. "He's just loud."

"..._The second that I find him, I'm going to throw him in the stocks myself. _Personally."

"Now he's mad. I should go." Merlin looked worried for a moment and then winked.

Freya blushed and giggled slightly.

Merlin couldn't believe that he actually had been so normal with her. He was actually proud of himself. He quickly cut around her and started toward the corner.

Freya watched him go for a moment and then smiled to herself.

* * *

"Looking for someone?" Jaya wondered, opening her door and leaning against the locked door with it between her shoulderblades.

Arthur jolted to a halt and swung to look at her, his arms just behind the movement. Everything about him made it clear that he was less than thrilled that he was where he was. "What gave it away?"

"The fact that you were yelling names in my otherwise quiet and calm hallway." Jaya mused, kicking her right foot around her left and letting her hip sag, the very picture of completely calm and relaxed.

Ridire seemed to think that it was the best way to spend his time too. He threw himself down at her feet and rolled against her shins with his head, eyes closed and tongue lolling.

Arthur looked at Jaya, his mouth open slightly, and then watched Ridire's reaction and then looked back up at her. "You look like a barbarian." he informed.


	92. No Physician

_**New week, new chapter! Happy reading everyone!**_

* * *

Jaya looked insulted and glanced down. Brown leather pants, the dagger strapped to the inside of her left thigh, she had forgone the skirt today, despite the fact that Freya had protested and pleaded and ranted about how Uther would probably take one look at her and bundle her up and send her back to the island without a second thought. Brown boots. Dark brown corset laced up tight enough to make the leather strings strain against the holes they were threaded through. Bare arms. Dagger strapped to the inside of her left upper arm. Deep brown bracers that went from her wrists to her elbows, just barely covering her tattoo, laced on just loose enough that it didn't cut off the blood flow to her hands. The corset and the bracers were shined and heavily tooled. Around her neck, besides the ever-present wolf pendant was a brown leather choker that had small silver pendants that bounced against the skin of her neck at evenly spaced intervals. Another, longer necklace that had a single pendant that was fashioned to look like a sword was just short enough that it didn't reach the top of the corset. "I do not." She disagreed.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Arthur wondered, walking a little closer.

Jaya's eyebrows rose. "You've _clearly_ never seen a barbarian. If you had you would realize that they do _not_ have the kind of funding it would take to create one of these. And not enough skill." She poked her right bracer pointedly. "And I would have a lot more fur too." she smirked at him.

Arthur didn't look amused at her nonchalance and fumed for a minute.

"Besides, we both know that you're only saying such mean things because you're upset that you can't find Merlin." Jaya was smirking.

Arthur looked like he was completely irritated with her. "How could you _possibly_ know that?" he demanded.

"Because you were yelling his name down my peaceful hallway just now." Jaya shrugged.

"You wouldn't understand." Arthur informed. "_You_ don't have a _good for nothing servant_!"

"I suppose that's true. Freya is always terribly punctual." Jaya mused. "But I happen to have some information for you."

Arthur looked like he seriously thought that she was wasting his time.

"I know where he is." Jaya shrugged.

"You know where he is." Arthur scoffed. "_What do you mean _you _know where he is_?" Arthur demanded, his voice getting louder.

"Now, Arthur. That's not anyway to ask." Jaya scolded. "_Especially_ if one is considered a barbarian." she stayed serious for a half moment before she smirked.

Arthur's nostrils flared for a moment and he seethed. "Where is he."

"Ah ah." Jaya scolded. "Not until you ask nicely. And apologize."

Arthur glared at her. "I'm sorry I called you a barbarian." he gritted out between his teeth. "Where is Merlin, Jaya."

"Well. He was here." Jaya shrugged. "But now he's on his way back to your chambers to tuck you in for the night." She smiled. "You _just_ missed him."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "On his way back to my chambers."

"Should be. So I guess that I told you a little lie. I don't know _exactly_ where he is. Just where he's going. He said that you won't go to sleep without your bedtime story."

Arthur's eyes flew open and fury flashed across his face. "_When I find him, I'm going to throw him in the stocks._ Personally." he roared, his voice squeaking.

"That'll go away as soon as you get a little older." Jaya mused, her tone dead serious, the spark in her eye anything but.

Arthur stared at her for a moment in complete hate and then blinked with a fuming gesture. "I was right about you." he snapped.

"How's that?" Jaya wondered, tilting her eyebrow and shifting her weight against the door.

"You _are_ a barbarian." Arthur turned around and stalked off the way that he had come from.

"I'll see you at training tomorrow!" Jaya called after him. "Maybe if we're lucky the first knight will you practice with the _real_ knights."

Arthur's pace stopped for a split second, his back stiff and his fists balled at his sides, before he started walking again with stilted steps.

Jaya watched him go and chuckled to herself after he was around the corner. She clicked her tongue so Ridire would get up off her feet and walked back into her chambers and closed the door behind her. For a split second she wondered if maybe she was a bad person for hassling Arthur, but it soon passed when she decided it was payment enough for him calling her such a distasteful thing.

* * *

"Let me care for him for a while." Gwen touched Morgana's shoulder lightly. "You need sleep. You'll make yourself sick if you keep going like this." She had walked into Morgana's chambers and found her still tending to the little boy, wearing the same dress as the night before.

Morgana looked up at her, eyes red with lack of sleep and blinked with something that was between sleepy and surprised that Gwen had walked in. "His fever's getting worse." she responded, her voice worn.

"_**Morgana.**_"

Morgana started and looked down at the little boy. "Did you hear that?" she wondered, looking at Gwen.

"What?" Gwen wondered, raising her eyebrows.

"He said my name." Morgana looked between her friend and her carefully hidden charge.

"He did?" Gwen's eyes lit up for a second before clouding with confusion. "I didn't hear anything."

Both girls startled when there was a knock at the door.

"It's Merlin." a voice filtered through just after the knock.

Gwen scrambled up, glad that it was Merlin, and hurried to open the door. She would follow Morgana anywhere and would do just about anything for her. But she wouldn't be telling the truth if she didn't admit that she was more than a little nervous about hiding the little boy. Morgana seemed so calm about the whole thing. Like it never crossed her mind to be anything but calm about the fact that she was harboring a fugitive from Uther's justice. Jaya didn't seem the least bit phased either, though she was a bit more pragmatic Gwen thought. And she was sure that Jaya's past of hiding had something to do with that.

Merlin brushed through the door as soon as it was open just enough for him to squeak through. He offered a smile for Gwen that was incredibly bright, considering that everyone in the castle knew that Arthur was furious with him and that the list of chores that he probably had was twice as long as Gwen's between her home and taking care of Morgana. "How is he?" he wondered without preamble.

"He's getting weaker. Whatever you did yesterday isn't working." Morgana answered, not looking up.

Gwen started to close the door and jumped when there was pressure against it and Jaya and Ridire pushed their way into the room.

"Morning, Lass." Jaya wished in a low voice that was meant for only her to hear.

Gwen smiled at her tightly. "Good morning. Morgana didn't sleep at all last night." she informed in a low voice. "She just said that his fever is getting worse."

Jaya pursed her lips together and nodded once. "That's not good." She walked over to where Morgana and Merlin were kneeling next to the little boy and looked at him for a moment. "I think we need to tell Gaius." she mused.

Merlin looked up at her and shook his head.

"Jaya's right." Morgana agreed. "After all you've done it's still not working. We can't give up now!" Morgana pleaded looking at Merlin.

Merlin hesitated still. He didn't like the thought of having to go tell Gaius that he _was_ actually all messed up in the Druid boy business. Gaius wasn't going to like that one bit.

"Please!" Morgana all but wailed. "If he doesn't receive treatment he'll die!"

Merlin looked at her for a moment and then sighed. "Ok." he stood up. "I'll go get Gaius."

Jaya frowned but nodded. "I'll check back in later. I'm on my way to training." She turned and started back toward the door, snapping her fingers so that Ridire would follow her.

Morgana hummed.

"_You_ should at least lay down and rest for a little bit." Jaya pointed at Morgana, her voice friendly, but pushy. "You need to rest. It does the little one no good if you get sick too."

Morgana's brow furrowed and she looked like she was going to argue.

Jaya shrugged and smiled. "Just think about it."

* * *

When Merlin walked into his chambers Gaius was already fuming. He was grumbling and muttering under his breath, stalking around with everything but a visual thundercloud over his head. "Merlin! Where have you been?!" he demanded.

"Sorry! Arthur took longer than normal. I got over here as quickly as I could." Merlin shrugged half heartedly and started packing the things that Gaius needed into his traveling case.

"The search for the Druid boy is becoming a real nuisance." Gaius fumed. "With all the extra security around the castle it takes me twice as long to do my rounds as normal." Gaius looked at Merlin impatiently. "Is that everything?" he wondered.

Merlin fussed with a couple small vials until they sat together well and then closed the lid. "I think so."

"You think so." Gaius looked at him, one eyebrow up at an enormous height.

Merlin opened the lid again and quietly ticked off all the things that were in the case. He closed it with a decisive movement and nodded. "That's everything."

"Good." Gaius nodded.

"Morgana's hiding the Druid boy in her chambers." Merlin blurted out, unable to come up with any other way to ease into it.

Gaius looked at him pointedly. "When you say that Morgana's hiding the Druid boy in her chambers, I take that to mean that you're helping her?" he wondered, his voice really not wondering all that much.

Merlin shuffled slightly. "Sort of."

"Merlin." Gaius glowered at him. "You said you wouldn't get involved."

"I know. I'm sorry. But I had to!" Merlin protested, not the least bit put off by Gaius' disapproving look.

"Merlin!" Gaius exploded, "Every guard in Camelot is looking for the boy and you're harboring him right under their noses! Can't you see how dangerous that is?!" Gaius demanded, stalking forward a couple of steps in his frustration. "What were you thinking of?"

"Was I just supposed to hand him over to the guards to be executed?!" Merlin demanded, fire spiking in his deep blue eyes.

"You think you can save the boy?" Gaius wondered, his tone still sharp. "What if you get caught? Who will save _you_?"

Merlin pinched his lips together a little bit. "Jaya."

"_Jaya?!_" Gaius snorted.

"Are you saying it's wrong to harbor a young magician?" Merlin demanded.

"The difference is, Merlin," Gaius' tone was still biting, "_Your_ magic is still secret. Though it is a wonder how, considering how careless you are."

Merlin fumed for a second. "He's hurt. He's really sick. I've tried to treat him, but it hasn't worked. We need your help."

"Now you want me to risk _my_ neck too?!" Gaius demanded, both eyebrows flying up, along with his tone. "I wish the boy no ill, Merlin. But I'm sorry. It's too dangerous." he shook his head.

"But if you don't, we might as well hand him over to the guards anyway!" Merlin protested. "He'll die either way." he took a step toward Gaius and wrung his hands slightly. "Please, you didn't give up on me. Please, please please don't give up on him." He snorted slightly. "At least if the guards were chasing me, we know that they would have had a good reason. They're after him simply because he comes from a different people group. He hasn't done anything wrong, except come to Camelot. He's just a child."

Gaius grunted derisively at the mention of the guards chasing Merlin but then quieted down while he thought about what Merlin was saying. "All right. Let's get these rounds over with. Then I'll stop and look at the boy." he grumbled.

Merlin's face lit up with a huge smile and he quickly turned to grab Gaius' bag and sling it over his shoulder, every moment bordering on giddy.

Gaius rolled his eyes and groaned dramatically before shooing him off so they could start their rounds.

It didn't take Merlin long to realize that Gaius wasn't exaggerating when he had said it would take them twice as long as normal to get through the rounds. It seemed like there was a guard every few feet. And all of them suspicious to the point of exasperating. Every corner that they turned they were met with a new guard who demanded to know what they were doing and where they were going and who they were bringing medicine to. And with each passing question Merlin could tell that Gaius was getting more and more ill tempered. His answers were short and he gestured wildly.

For their part the guards that _did_ talk to Gaius seemed to ignore Merlin with their questions and seemed to take Gaius' word. A few of them muttered quietly if they could see the herbs and potions that Gaius had and one or two wanted to know which ones were which.

Gaius obliged them, but was not amused when he had to explain the greater complexities about one or two things that he had told them that he was going to use. He was also not thrilled to give out information of the ailments that he had to deal with in the court. If pushed too hard, he got very snappy and irritated. One guard pushed too hard and Gaius threatened to tell the King that he was being held up and that it was none of the guard's business to know everything that went on in the court.

Merlin watched the whole thing, wondering how it was that the guards really thought that this sort of thing was going to help. He understood that Gaius was the physician and that if anyone had decided to help the Druid boy out, Gaius would have had to know about it eventually just so that he could help put the boy on the mend, but when the guard stopped them for the third time to see where they were going now, since they had passed him twice, Merlin was starting to wonder if it had occurred to the guard that they would _still _be on their rounds. Gaius had told him that the last time they had been stopped.

"Do you see what you've done?" Gaius demanded.

Merlin looked at him, his eyebrows up. "What?"

"Are you proud of yourself?" Gaius continued like he knew that Merlin knew what he was talking about, but was being deliberately stupid.

"I think I've packed this bag nicely." Merlin defended.

Gaius stopped and glared at him murderously. He stopped to look around and make sure that they were alone and wouldn't be heard. "If you hadn't gone and stuck your neck out it wouldn't be like this." he gestured to the guards that were moving around the castle, looking at everyone like they were the one who purposefully hiding information.

Merlin pursed his lips. "I couldn't not do _something_." he protested, his voice low.

Gaius huffed and rolled his eyes and started walking again. "You are going to be the death of me, Boy."

Merlin sighed slightly and followed after him. "What would you have had me do? Nothing?" he wondered.

"You could have just created a distraction." Gaius retorted.

"Jaya was doing that. But they still saw him." Merlin protested.

Gaius looked over at him. "Remind me never to go in on a plan with you, Merlin. I'll be sold out in a moment."

Merlin started to protest and then realized what he had said. The color drained from his face and he blinked. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Gaius agreed.

"She's going to kill me."

"Who's going to kill you?" Jaya's voice wondered.

Merlin looked over at her and did a double take his mouth falling open slightly. "What happened to you?" he demanded.

Jaya's nose had blood dripping from each nostril. Her left eye was rimmed by a color that was both black and blue at the same time. A small red mark with an abrasion covered the bone of her lower right jaw bone. She looked like she had been through a small war. And yet, she seemed completely unphased, except for unconsciously wiping the back of her left hand under her nose to catch the blood before it dripped off her upper lip. "Who's going to kill you?" Jaya repeated.

"Are you all right, Highness?" a guard came to an abrupt stop and looked at her like he was concerned that she didn't realize how hurt she was.

Jaya smiled at him. "I'm fine. Today's going to be a good day." she smirked.

All three men looked at her for a moment, sure that she wasn't serious.

"I'm fine!" she assured.

The guard took that as his cue to leave and started on his way again.

Gaius didn't seem so sure. "How are you feeling. Honestly."

"A little sore. But I suppose I deserved it a little." She shrugged. "But you should see the other guy." she winked at Merlin, blackish blue coloring coming down with her eyelid and then disappearing when she opened her eye again.

"Who is he?" Merlin wondered, looking horrified.

"Oh, you'll know him when you see him." Jaya assured.

"Come along you two. You're causing a stir, Highness." Gaius scolded.

Jaya smiled apologetically and shrugged in a what-can-I-do sort of way.

Merlin and Jaya followed quietly, Ridire trotting after them happily, as Gaius slowly worked his way over to the hall that Morgana's chambers were off of.

Morgana jumped and startled awake when there was a knock on her door.

Gwen leapt up from where she was replacing the cloth that was over the little boy's forehead, trying to keep his fever down as best as she could. She rushed over to the door before Morgana could call out to find out who it was. "Who is it?" she wondered, stopping just short with her hand on the door latch.

"Gaius."

Gwen opened the door and let Gaius, Merlin, Ridire and Jaya-with a slight gasp at her appearance change since that morning-into the room without a second thought. "He's not doing any better." she announced to Gaius, nothing bothering with a hello.

Gaius hummed and pursed his lips and grumbled under his breath about how he was being used.

Gwen grabbed Jaya's left arm as she walked past, gently slowing her progress. "What happened to you?" she wondered, suddenly realizing that she was still holding Jaya's arm.

Jaya smirked at her. "You should see the other guy." she assured.

Gwen looked at her and pursed her lips. "Does it hurt badly?" she wondered.

"Gaius has promised to give me a terrible tasting potion to make it better." Jaya assured.

Gwen giggled slightly despite herself. "Are you sure that there's nothing that I can get you?"

Jaya shook her head. "I'll be fine in a couple of days. You won't even be able to tell that something happened." the blackblue color blinked with her wink.

Gwen huffed and scolded her with a stern look.

Jaya did her best to look contrite. And failed miserably.

"Well, we know one thing, Merlin." Gaius' voice floated over from where he was examining the little boy. "You're no physician."


	93. Strange Noises and Keys

Courage shifted for the fifth time, cocking the other hip. His ears flipped forward and then back. He dropped his head, pulling against his bit and then tossed it twice. When there was no reaction, he shifted his weight again and picked up his left front foot.

"Put that down. You're fine."

Courage let the weight of his leg come down with a stilted stop and snorted, tossing his head again.

"Knock that off. We're all waiting." Jaya pointed out, tugging on his mane.

She was frustrated too. It was taking a ridiculous amount of time to get out of the city. The guards were checking every kind of transportation or basket or really anything that was big enough that could have possibly hidden the little boy. At this point they were completely unpacking a two wheeled cart. Completely. She had to begrudgingly respect how thorough they were being. Even if it was a bit ridiculous to completely unpack a cloth merchant's wares and then move on to the next possible hiding spot, leaving the poor man to scramble to pick up his wares so that he could get out of the way of the building line out of the gate. They had already been standing in line for almost twenty minutes. Jaya was starting to feel like her day was starting to slip away. She made an exasperated noise and folded her arms across her left leg, which she had just flopped over his neck and propped her chin up on the heel of her right hand. She was going to be here forever. She could just feel it. Her attitude wasn't being helped by the fact that Arthur had been avoiding her for the day. He was such a _girl_ sometimes. Sulking around and being petty.

"Morning, Jaya."

"Morning, Merlin." She returned without looking at him. She turned to look at him and smiled at Morgana and Gwen, who had just walked up next to him. "Good morning, Girls." She wished.

Morgana and Gwen both echoed her greeting with a smile from each of them.

"Arthur was in a stellar mood this morning." Merlin commented, like he was talking about the weather.

Jaya rocked on her hand slightly to look at him and raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"He took it out on me." Merlin continued.

"What's that?"

"What you did to him."

Jaya snorted and didn't take offence at his accusation. "He's been avoiding me since training yesterday." she sat up and leaned casually against the back of her saddle. "I fail to see how it's my fault that he doesn't know how to have a proper fight."

"He said you thought it was a pub brawl." Merlin countered.

"I didn't see any ale." Jaya shook her head. "I don't see how he could possibly think that."

Gwen snapped a hand over her mouth as she giggled at Jaya's innocent shrug. She looked back and forth between Morgana and Jaya, a rosy flush coloring her cheeks.

"He said you cheated." Merlin continued.

"It's not _my_ fault he wasn't expecting to be tricked. The whole point is for it to be unexpected. If he was expecting it, it wouldn't have been half the fight that it was." Jaya muttered loud enough for them to still hear. "He's such a _girl_ sometimes."

Morgana snorted a quick burst of laughter. "He would hate to hear you call him that."

"I would tell him anyway, if he would stop avoiding me." Jaya mused. "Goodness, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings."

"You hurt his face. That was worse." Merlin pointed out in all seriousness.

Jaya snorted and rocked unsteadily when Courage moved forward with the line all by himself.

"The guards are searching everyone who are leaving the town." Gwen looked at the line and frowned.

"Aye. This is getting ridiculous. I obviously don't have him in my pocket." Jaya muttered, her tone mutinous.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I don't know what point Uther thinks this will make."

"There's another way out." Merlin muttered. "There's a secret door in the armory that leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy out that way."

Jaya's eyebrows rose like she had never realized there was such a thing and that he was going to have to show her someday.

"No. It's too dangerous. I'll do it." Morgana shook her head.

Merlin looked over at her in confusion. "But I-I'm good with secret doors and such." he protested weakly.

"If you're caught Uther will execute you." Morgana pointed out. "The boy's my responsibility. _I'll_ smuggle him out of the castle."

Merlin looked at Jaya for a moment like he was hoping that she would save him.

Jaya pursed her lips and shrugged.

Merlin looked over at Morgana and cleared his throat. "Well, you'll need the key."

"Who has it?" Morgana wondered, sounding like she would take on the whole guard so that she could get it.

"Arthur." Merlin answered.

"Arthur." Morgana repeated. "The way you made it sound, I thought it would be hard to get it away."

Merlin crinkled his brow.

"I'll go get it now." Morgana started to turn away.

"No!" Merlin lurched forward slightly. "I'll get it. Arthur's in a terrible mood, and I'm not sure how you could possibly get his keys away from him without him knowing or suspecting."

"Sorry about that." Jaya pulled a slight face.

It was evening before Merlin was finally able to get to Arthur's chambers so that he could see about getting the keys. It worked out that he brought Arthur's dinner, soup this time, so that the prince would be that much more distracted. He walked into Arthur's chambers to find the Prince sitting in his favorite chair, a petulant look on his face.

Arthur's left eyebrow was split about halfway across. He nose was swollen, and was still red. Broken, had been Gaius' assessment. He had reset it, but Arthur's pride had been shaken quite a bit. He was _furious_ with Jaya. She had done it in front of _everyone_. To add insult to injury, his right eye was black and blue, with a bright yellowish green on the edges. And a large bruise on his left cheekbone. His bottom lip was split dead center, and gave him trouble every time he tried to talk. At the moment there was a small scab over the cut. But that would be gone as soon as he said something.

"I brought dinner." Merlin grinned, hefting the tray in demonstration.

Arthur grunted.

"It's soup. I figured that it would be better since you can't move your mouth much." Merlin continued.

Arthur shot him a look of pure defiance.

"It smells delicious." Merlin set it front of Arthur and handed him the spoon that Cook had sent along.

Arthur hummed. He scooched his chair closer to the table and picked up his spoon. He started in on the soup without so much as a look in Merlin's direction.

Once Merlin was sure that Arthur was completely engrossed in eating, he made his move. "Inbringe, cume mec." he whispered a moment before his eyes glowed golden for a moment.

The keys picked up from Arthur's belt and started to float upwards and over toward Merlin.

Arthur suddenly looked up at Merlin. "Is there any bread?" he wondered, the scab on his lip managing to stay attached somehow.

Merlin barely had a chance to move the keys behind Arthur's head before he saw them floating in the middle of nothing but air. Much to his chagrin they made a jangling noise.

Arthur's eyebrows knit together slightly and he looked confused. "What was that?" he wondered, looking around him slightly.

"What?" Merlin wondered, doing his best not to look like he was working on something. If Arthur thought that he was looking at something, his job would be even harder. As it was, Arthur almost saw the keys.

"There was a sound." Arthur instructed, like he was sure that Merlin was the dumbest person that he had ever had to deal with.

"A…sound." Merlin repeated, using the same tone.

Arthur fumed for the smallest split of a second and then his face went passive again. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out in the most irritated noise that he could.

Merlin tilted on eyebrow and moved the keys to avoid Arthur seeing them again.

Arthur stood up in a fit of frustration and looked around wildly. "What _is_ that?" he demanded, looking at Merlin like it was his fault. "Can you hear that?!"

"Hear what?" Merlin repeated, tossing the keys slightly to the right as Arthur whipped to the left.

Arthur spun to look at him and pursed his lips together, and the smallest drop of blood started to bead out from under the scab on his lip. "_That_ noise." he snapped, gesturing around him as he looked around.

Merlin half shrugged and slightly shook his head. "I don't hear anything." he shrugged.

"Are you _deaf_ Merlin?" Arthur demanded, furiously wiping his lip just before the blood dripped over the edge.

"I can hear you, so I think not." Merlin retorted.

"How can you not hear that?" Arthur demanded.

"What does it sound like?" Merlin wondered, his voice still making it sound like he wasn't sure that he was sure that Arthur knew what sound he was hearing.

"A-a _jangling_ sound." Arthur gestured next to his ear in a slight twisting motion. Half glaring at Merlin for not being helpful.

"A _jangling_ sound." Merlin repeated.

"I'm not crazy." Arthur snapped.

"I didn't say you were." Merlin protested.

"You didn't believe me." Arthur protested.

Merlin shrugged. "Your lip is bleeding."

Arthur growled and started toward him.

"There!" Merlin pointed behind Arthur.

"What?" Arthur halted for a moment.

"I thought that I saw something." Merlin shrugged, looking surprised.

Arthur whipped around and looked around the chambers that were behind him.

Merlin smirked and dropped the keys into the soup while Arthur was still searching. They plopped under the level of the soup with barely a sound.

"What was that?" Arthur demanded spinning around.

"What was what?" Merlin wondered.

"A different noise." Arthur snapped, exasperated.

"Different noise…" Merlin repeated, slower, like he was trying to comprehend Arthur's level of crazy.

Arthur's face turned purple and his eyes bugged out slightly. "_Merlin_." he seethed "Are you _purposefully_ trying to be an _idiot_?!"

Merlin looked insulted. "Why would anyone _try_ to be an idiot?"

"I don't know! You tell me!" Arthur snarled.

"Well, how should _I_ know?!" Merlin demanded.

Arthur's face screwed up for a moment and he looked like he seriously considered charging Merlin right then and there.

Merlin held out for a second more and then stepped forward two steps and grabbed up the bowl. "You know what, you seem like you need something more…solid. I'll be right back." he spun and started out of the room.

Arthur fumed and snatched a pillow from the end of the bed and hurled it after Merlin just for the sake of saying that he had done something. It missed Merlin horribly, not that the boy noticed. Arthur made a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a groan and flopped back onto his bed on his back, flinging his arms over his face. "I'm _not_ _crazy_!" he snarled.

"Whatever you say, Sire." Merlin's voice floated to him, just before the door closed behind him.

Arthur ripped his right boot off and flung it hard enough that it bounced off the door and thudded to the floor a couple of feet away from the force. He hoped that Merlin knew what the noise was and that he realized how much trouble he was in.

"Hello, Merlin. He's in?" Jaya wondered, walking past Merlin just short of the door that led to Arthur's chambers.

"He's there." Merlin agreed.

They both turned and looked at the door in confusion when a loud bang came from it. Ridire half crouched and looked at the door sharply, making sure there wasn't a threat.

"Was that-?"

"A boot I'd wager." Merlin agreed.

"Why did he throw a boot at the door?" Jaya wondered.

"He's hearing things." Merlin shrugged.

"And that would cause him to throw a boot at the door." Jaya didn't seem convinced.

"It's Arthur. Most of what he does doesn't make sense to me." Merlin shrugged.

"And how is it that he came to be hearing things?" Jaya wondered.

Merlin shrugged. He glanced around and then slowly pulled the keys out of the soup, just enough that Jaya could see.

Jaya's mouth made and 'o' shape and she nodded slightly. "So, you're sayin' that now isn't the best time ever to be seein' if he wants to make up after our fight?"

"You had another fight?" Merlin wondered, his eyebrows knitting together in worry.

Jaya shook her head. "No, Merlin. Just the one." she smirked, tapping just below her black eye for reference.

Merlin nodded in understanding and then shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I guess it's up to you. He seems pretty upset."

Jaya nodded. "Maybe it's best to leave him be for another night."

Merlin bobbed his head back and forth. "Maybe. I have to get the keys to Morgana." he started toward the hallway that would lead to her chambers.

"Don't you think you should clean them off first?" Jaya wondered, tilting her head slightly to the right as she fell into step next to him. "It would seem a little strange to see you walking toward her chambers with a bowl of soup too."

Merlin thought about it for a moment and then nodded slowly. "You're probably right." he turned into the servant's hallway that was used to cut across the castle when speed was needed. At this point of the night there wouldn't be anyone using it. He pulled the keys out of the liquid and then handed the bowl to Jaya. "I'll just clean these first."

Jaya smirked. Her eyes glowed silver for a moment. "Go dtí an chistin." she muttered, just barely above her breath. The bowl shimmered for a moment and then completely disappeared from her hand.

Merlin lost his hold on the keys and they jangled loudly a couple of times before he managed to catch them between his arm and his body. He looked at her with wide eyes and his neck stretched out slightly. "What did you just _do_?" he demanded.

"Sent it where it needed to be." Jaya shrugged.

Merlin coughed. "But...you used _magic_." he hissed.

"No one saw." Jaya defended. "Don't be such a _girl_, Merlin."

Merlin looked at her like he had about had it with her and frowned.

It wasn't the most glamorous job in the castle, but it was honest. And Mary was good at it. Scrubbing pots, pans and plates had been her livelihood for almost two and a half decades. It always came as a surprise to everyone, that despite the fact that she had one of the longest jobs in the kitchen, she still loved a good feast. And she didn't mind being in the kitchen long after everyone went home to dinner with their families. She and her husband both worked late into the night, he a guard, she scrubbing plates and platters, so they had breakfast and lunch together to make up for missing supper. Tonight was nothing out of the ordinary. She was finally on her last pot. She was almost ready to go home and be able to sleep the night away. A glance over the stacked and carefully arranged dishes that she was already done with, gave her the sense of pleasure. Job well done, if she did say so herself. Out of habit she looked back where she set all the dirty dishes at the start of her long job and took a shocked step back. She looked around the room for an explanation but couldn't find one.

A half empty bowl sat in the middle of the table. All by itself.

Mary looked around again. No one to be seen. She sighed and shook her head. Perhaps she was more tired than she realized. To not even see a bowl that was left…

One more dirty dish to wash and dry and then home to bed.

It made her more uncomfortable than she liked to admit, watching her one spare dress being slithered into. It wasn't until this exact moment that she realized just how much wider her shoulders were than Morgana's. And how much taller Morgana was than her. For a moment she worried that Morgana would grumble or complain about the fact that the cloth wasn't as slippery or fine as she was used to.

"It must be so wonderful to be able to dress yourself everyday." Morgana mused, eyeing herself in the mirror as she adjusted the dress so that it didn't look like it was hanging off her. She hadn't realized just how different she and Gwen were in body type. She wondered for a moment to herself if she would have been better off asking Jaya to try on the dress. She instantly disregarded the thought when she flexed her arms in the sleeves. They were loose on her, but would have been oddly snug on Jaya. All that training that she insisted on doing had given her absolutely massive arms. It was no wonder she barely wore sleeves.

Gwen cleared her throat and then dropped her eyes for a moment when Morgana looked at her in the mirror. "Does it fit all right?" she wondered, instead of asking the question that she was planning on asking when she cleared her throat.

Morgana turned to her and smiled. "I think it doesn't look too bad." she looked down at herself again. "It's good enough to fool the guards. Good thing they're not women."

Gwen giggled just a little at Morgana's eye roll. She was probably right. Women would notice right away that Morgana was a little too tall for the dress. And would know it was all wrong for her body shape. They would probably know it was Gwen's dress too. "You're sure you want to do this?" she wondered, finally screwing up enough courage to ask the real question she meant to.

Morgana looked at her and smiled. "Yes."


End file.
